La Rêverie des Elfes
by Sinoeus
Summary: La Rêverie des Elfes narre l'histoire d'un jeune elfe de sang ainsi que de deux humains de Gilnéas à travers les terres d'Azeroth. Un voyage qui s'annoncera rempli de romance débute alors tandis que les ombres se profilent à l'horizon... /!\ Récit mêlant romance, aventure et érotisme.(suivez les autres récits sur www. fanfic-fr. net/fanfics/auteur/Sinoe/32385. html ) **YAOI**
1. Acte 1 Intro (Une Nuit, en tout lieu)

Scène 4

**Une Nuit, En Tout Lieu**

La bataille avait débutée lors d'un hiver rigoureux. Je n'étais alors qu'un simple fantassin sous les ordres de Darnassus. Elfe de la nuit de mon état, j'avais rejoint l'armée très jeune. À dire vrai, c'est elle qui m'avait rejoint, moi parmi tant d'autres, au lendemain d'une défaite qui fut lourde pour la nation. Je ne connaissais rien de la vie que déjà la mort foisonnait autour de moi. J'ai perdu sur le champ d'honneur nombre de mes frères, tombés pour une cause que nous croyions juste. J'ai arpenté de somptueux territoires que la guerre avait mutilé, et j'ai du tuer tant d'inconnus que l'on avait forcé à se battre. Maintenant, mes idéaux sont morts, mes espoirs jetés au néant. Seuls mes rêves perdurent, rêves d'un souvenir qui jamais ne s'effacera.

C'était lors d'une nuit glaciale. Le froid et la neige rendaient notre progression difficile tandis que nous essuyions les tirs des ennemis embusqués dans les montagnes. Nous n'étions plus qu'un groupe d'elfes une douzaine tout au plus, acculés dans un petit renfoncement naturel. Ainsi à l'abri des armes à longue portée, nous avions installé un modeste campement. La contre-offensive ne pouvait plus se faire : nous étions trop peu nombreux, et les blessures de certains rendaient ces derniers inaptes au combat. Les anciens soldats devinrent vite des guérisseurs. Le camp ne profita pas de fortifications supplémentaires, misant davantage sur la discrétion que sur la capacité défensive. Nous n'aurions sans doute guère pu contenir un assaut, qu'il provienne des elfes de sang au nord ou des trolls à l'est. Les jours passèrent. Nous n'avions pas subi la moindre attaque depuis, mais très rapidement les rations vinrent à manquer. Ayant suivi des études de druidisme, je pus proposer mon aide afin de voler des vivres à l'ennemi. Il fallait pour cela s'infiltrer dans un de leur camp l'opération nous faisait prendre à tous un risque conséquent : si l'un d'entre nous venait à se faire capturer, les forces ennemies auraient vite connaissance que nous nous cachions à proximité.

En guise d'entraînement, ils m'envoyèrent dérober de la nourriture et de l'eau dans un camp troll. Leurs défenses n'étaient pas vraiment efficaces, d'autant que les animaux les accompagnant avaient été dressés à renifler la chair elfique, alors transformé en félin je n'eus aucun mal à les tromper. Cette première mission fut un succès, mais les denrées ramenées étaient pour la plupart périmées, sujettes à la pourriture des sols et à la maladie. Que ce fut par la faim ou par empoisonnement, beaucoup d'entre nous moururent au cours de la nuit. Le lendemain matin il fallut enterrer le tiers de nos troupes, tandis que d'autres se mirent à souffrir d'atroces douleurs. Nous ne pouvions plus compter sur un ravitaillement depuis les campements trolls, alors nous décidâmes que je devais infiltrer un camp elfe de sang. Nous savions que la nourriture serait meilleure, autant que nous étions persuadés que leurs positions seraient bien mieux gardées, mais nous n'avions plus le choix : une nourriture saine devenait une nécessité pour notre survie.

Je partis pour le campement ennemi dès que cela fut possible. La nuit me garantissait un meilleur camouflage, et me permit d'atteindre ma destination avec plus de sûreté. Une fois arrivé je ne vis pas plus qu'un simple garde gisant à terre. Il avait été éventré récemment. Je ne trouvai aucune ration à subtiliser, allant de tente en tente afin de constater l'évidence : le campement avait été attaqué et sûrement déserté par la suite, ses habitants mis à mort ou retenus ailleurs en captivité. C'est alors que je pénétrai dans une tente plus larges que les autres, celle-là d'ailleurs par laquelle j'aurai dû commencer mes recherches. Ce n'était pas un lieu de garde, sans pour autant être une résidence. Je reconnus aux multiples paillasses qu'ils se servaient autrefois de cet endroit pour soigner les blessés. Quelques tâches de sang recouvraient encore les tissus. Je me faufilai à travers la grande tente jusque dans une zone secondaire, située à l'arrière et qui n'était accessible que depuis l'unique entrée que j'empruntai. Cette fois encore, seul un entassement de coussins et de couvertures s'étendait devant moi. Peu à peu, mon regard s'accommoda à l'obscurité. C'est alors que je le vis : emmitouflé dans des draps propres, un elfe de sang était allongé non loin de moi, parfaitement immobile...

J'approchai de lui avec une indéfectible discrétion, octroyant à chacun de mes pas une lenteur à en faire maudire le silence. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je fus en situation d'apercevoir son visage, moi-même placé seulement à une très courte distance de ce dernier. Il respirait. Son apparence était celle d'un jeune combattant, les paupières recouvrant ses yeux semblaient manifester l'ardeur du débutant. Son teint pâle se liait harmonieusement à ses mèches blondes qui disparaissaient sous la couverture. La couverture... Des pensées que je ne savais admettre me traversèrent l'esprit avec violence, tandis que je m'efforçais de garder une distance minimale de l'elfe assoupi. Il était mon ennemi, un traître à la race des elfes de la nuit. Mon devoir en tant que soldat était de le tuer, mais mon âme s'y opposait farouchement. Pourquoi était-il le seul survivant ici ? Était-ce un piège ? Tenterait-il de m'abattre si je lui exprimais mon désir de l'aider ? Mais alors que mon esprit était tourné vers ces interrogations, l'une de mes mains s'était posée sur la couverture de laine, repoussant cette dernière, centimètre après centimètre, du corps de l'elfe...

Mes yeux oscillaient incessamment entre cette main que je ne contrôlais plus, et le visage de l'elfe toujours en sommeil. Ses épaules apparurent, peu larges et nues. Soudain un frisson parcourut l'endormi. Ma main s'immobilisa alors. Ses lèvres s'étaient mises à bouger. Elles avaient prononcés quelques mots dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, puis se figèrent à nouveau. J'attendis quelques instants, le temps de reprendre le dessus sur moi-même. Mon cœur battait la chamade avec une telle intensité que je pensai bien qu'il aurait été capable de le réveiller de ses pulsations. J'entendais chacun de ses bonds percuter rapidement mes vertèbres, la secousse résonnait jusque dans mon crâne. Ce n'est que lorsque que ma main reprit sa course que mes yeux purent quitter le visage de l'elfe afin de se reporter sur son torse tout juste apparu. Un pansement de lin recouvrait probablement une blessure, juste en-dessous de la poitrine. Mais mon regard avait déjà quitté le bandage pour rejoindre à nouveau ma main. Elle était parvenue au niveau de la taille, et s'apprêtait à repousser une fois encore le drap vers les jambes. Elle descendait, peu à peu. Et la couverture suivait le mouvement... Je voyais à présent la courbe du bassin... Encore un peu plus bas... Brusquement la respiration de l'elfe redoubla de puissance. Son ventre venait de se crisper et effectuait des mouvements rapides en saccades. Mes doigts se retirèrent avec hâte, mais il était trop tard : les yeux de l'elfe étaient fixés vers moi, grands ouverts...

La panique me fit céder. Je dégageai rapidement la dague de ma ceinture, avant de l'avancer sous la gorge de l'elfe qui n'avait pas bougé. Au début, je le crus surpris de me voir, surpris d'un réveil aussi brutal. Mais lorsque l'arme entra en contact avec sa chair, je vis dans son regard du dégoût pour un ennemi. Puis, lorsque l'elfe remarqua que la couverture avait été repoussée, et qu'une bonne partie de son corps était nue, ses yeux se remplirent de terreur. Il était paralysé par la peur, et n'osait plus bouger. Le moindre battement de paupières qu'il effectuait semblait être un mouvement des plus pénibles. Je ne sus ce qu'il se passa dans mon esprit, mais je me décidai à retirer la dague. L'elfe ne parut pas comprendre, bien que le retrait de l'arme ne l'avait pas incité à remuer davantage. J'avais voulu l'aider, et voilà que je me retrouvai dans une position délicate... Ma main se tendit vers sa taille. Je sentis qu'il tremblait dans l'attente de mon acte. Pourtant, une fois que mes doigts eurent atteint la couverture, ils ramenèrent calmement celle-ci sur lui. L'elfe semblait totalement désorienté. Il se mit assis tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux, avant de me faire un léger sourire amical.

Je hochai la tête lorsqu'il tenta de m'adresser la parole, ne comprenant pas ses mots. Il me répondit en tendant son bras vers plusieurs sacs maladroitement disposés dans un coin du lieu. Ils renfermaient tous de la nourriture ce devait être les quelques réserves à utiliser au cas où le ravitaillement de la ville d'attache venait à être retardé. Je m'inclinai promptement en réaction à son geste. Il s'empressa de m'imiter d'un mouvement de tête, puis me fit signe qu'il était préférable pour lui de s'habiller en pointant du doigt quelques habits proches. Il se racla la gorge pour me demander une chose improbable, et dans un excès de confiance ou d'insouciance je m'exécutai et gardai le regard détourné de lui le temps qu'il se revêtisse. Tout cela devenait grotesque, tourner le dos à un ennemi... J'étais affaibli par la faim et la fatigue, il s'en doutait sûrement. Je devais me méfier de lui... Et pourtant, j'avais sacrifié ma sécurité pour sa pudeur... Si je jetais un bref coup d'œil, s'en apercevrait-il seulement ? Ce ne serait que le juste protocole envers un prisonnier... Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ? Qu'auraient fait les autres si... Mes songes s'estompèrent soudain. Une lame s'était plaquée contre ma gorge.

L'elfe me parlait avec une tonalité aussi douce que terrible. Bien que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer un sens, je ressentais dans sa voix une émotion inhabituelle, oppressante. Ses mains tremblaient, les inflexions de sa parole voguaient en courbes. Peu après je sentis l'étreinte de ses doigts sur mon poignet, qu'il tenta de manipuler. Ma résistance fut vite réprimée : le couteau s'était approché un peu plus de l'artère et repoussait la chair sans la déchirer. L'elfe hurlait dans ses murmures. Le message était clair cette fois-ci : je devais me laisser faire. Je relâchai la pression dans mon bras, et le couteau se desserra. J'avais de nouveau perdu le contrôle de ma main, qui vacillait lentement d'avant en arrière. Au début, elle ne faisait que brasser l'air sans jamais rien atteindre. Puis elle se posa sur une surface lisse, douce et chaude. L'elfe avait dirigé mes doigts sur sa cuisse nue, avant de complètement les relâcher. Il attendait leur réaction et, sans que j'en eusse été l'auteur, ces derniers commencèrent à caresser sa peau avec entrain. Je me rendis compte alors que l'arme s'éloignait de ma gorge peu à peu : l'elfe ne faisait plus attention à celle-ci, le moment était venu d'agir...

D'un geste brusque et précis je fis tomber d'un coup de coude l'elfe à la renverse. Il perdit prise sur le coutelas, qui alla se perdre dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Tandis que je reprenais mes esprits il tenta de s'enfuir quasiment rampant à ras-le-sol il n'avait que peu de chance de m'échapper. Je l'e rattrapai avec une rapidité exemplaire, l'obligeant à reconsidérer sa posture afin de mieux me contrer, ce dont il n'eut le temps. Mes mains étreignirent sa gorge et, bien qu'il tentait de me repousser je gardais sans mal le dessus, ma force étant bien supérieure à la sienne. Je percevais de l'extrémité de mes doigts sa vitalité décroître, ses respirations se raréfier dans leur rythme, s'amenuiser dans leur débit, ses mouvements se ralentir et perdre progressivement toute volonté de se débattre. Je ne sus pourquoi à ce moment-là mon esprit se détourna de mes paumes, qui peut-être tendaient à se desserrer. Probablement ce manque d'attention avait-il été causé par cette nouvelle sensation que j'éprouvais dans le bas-ventre, et qui ne cessait de s'intensifier. Je me rendis soudain compte de la totale nudité de l'elfe. Je m'aperçus de ses mouvements, s'exerçant dorénavant dans les basses régions. Il m'avait, dans un dernier souffle de vie, fait comprendre qu'il s'offrait à moi. Mes mains relâchèrent complètement la pression sur sa trachée, suivirent les courbes de ses bras jusqu'à se serrer de nouveau, cette fois-ci autour de ses poignets afin de l'immobiliser. Il faut dire qu'il ne bougeait plus, hormis qu'il toussait beaucoup pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne daignait cependant pas m'adresser un regard, et même s'il me laissait faire je savais qu'il continuait à me haïr. Mon bassin caressa le sien dans des mouvements de va-et-vient qui redoublèrent très vite dans leur célérité. Je voulais aller plus loin, dépasser le simple fait que lui était nu et que moi, je restais entièrement vêtu. L'une de mes mains libéra son poignet et se reporta à son visage, obligeant ce dernier à faire face au mien. Ses yeux rayonnaient faiblement. Les reflets verts vacillaient, comme une haine qui se terrait au plus profond de son âme, mais il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire, et surtout à ne pas faire, suite à quoi j'ôtai mes habits.

J'eus au contact de ma chair à la sienne un frisson glacial qui s'estompa avec grande hâte, puis je repris lentement le mouvement tandis que grandissait mon désir. Je fus surpris de constater que, malgré ses apparentes réticences, les membres de mon partenaire montraient eux-aussi tout de l'excitation. Ma lenteur en fut amoindrie. Ses joues se mirent à rougir il venait sans doute de comprendre la raison de cette soudaine vitesse je l'embrassai alors au visage, ce qui renforça davantage encore la teinte automnale qui embrasait déjà sa peau. Sa tête se tourna vers moi il me regardait. Les lueurs de ses yeux scintillaient allègrement. Ses lèvres me sourirent alors, puis son regard se reporta aux bas-endroits de nos corps avant de se plonger à nouveau dans le mien. Je déposai une fois de plus un baiser sur sa joue il répondit en caressant la mienne de sa langue. Quelque part, je fus troublé de ce dernier geste, assez troublé pour réitérer les baisers malgré le fait que je restai envoûté par sa bouche. C'est alors que sans même l'avoir commandé, bien que l'ayant ardemment désiré, mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Je fus incapable d'aller plus loin j'étais comme paralysé. Ainsi perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sus ce qu'il aurait pu faire tant je ne contrôlai plus la moindre de mes articulations : j'avais probablement dû relâcher ses poignets peut-être préparait-il déjà une action qui me serait fatale il me semblait pourtant que mes hanches effleuraient encore les siennes cependant je n'en sentais plus aucune sensation. J'imaginais le pire sans pourtant m'en préoccuper vraiment et l'elfe de sang perçu l'occasion qui se présentait à lui. Il la refusa et en silence entrouvrit la bouche pour que ma langue puisse s'y glisser ce qu'elle fit dès lors sans hésiter. Une pensée naquit dans mon esprit, et se mit à grandir à tel point qu'elle devint vite certitude : depuis notre rencontre, le jeune elfe n'avait fait que de me montrer son entière soumission, il avait souhaité tout ce qui est arrivé, il souhaitera ce qui arrivera ensuite, j'étais seul maître à décider de ses actions il était mien. Sachant cela je déliai mes lèvres des siennes et le fixai quelques secondes, sans trop savoir comment m'y prendre pour communiquer avec lui autrement que par la parole. Il me semblait prêt à tout accepter, au pire je pourrais toujours l'en contraindre s'il venait à refuser un ordre. Je me penchai jusqu'à lui et, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, lui tapotai la taille comme pour lui demander de se pousser. La démarche fut des plus maladroites, cependant je sus qu'il avait comprit à l'expression qu'arborait son visage : il était devenu, en l'espace d'un instant, aussi blafard que le bandage qu'il portait autour de son corps.

Tandis que je réitérais mon geste, il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder, comme pour m'implorer de le laisser partir. Je m'interroge encore quant aux motivations réelles de l'elfe, peut-être avait-il vraiment voulu que je le laisse et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu auquel il donnait une participation forcée, mais à ce moment aucune question ne m'avait fait douter seuls mes désirs comptaient, et il était à moi. Devant mon insistance il se plia finalement. Il se mit ventre-à-terre, sans s'élever davantage que le strict minimum dont étaient capables ses formes sveltes, et attendit. Mes mains caressèrent ses cuisses, ces dernières s'éloignèrent de part et d'autre et me cédèrent assez de place pour que je puisse m'installer plus près de lui. Je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de glisser le long des courbes qui se présentaient devant moi. Une fois de plus, je savais ce que je devais faire, sans savoir comment le faire. L'elfe de sang pleurait je le percevais malgré ses tentatives pour rester silencieux. Durant un bref moment, je me demandai qui il était, ce qu'il faisait-là, seul dans ce campement abandonné, comment il s'appelait, s'il avait une famille, une femme peut-être, je ne savais pas son âge après tout, à vrai dire je ne savais rien du tout sur lui, il avait l'air si jeune... La passion qui m'animait reprit de plus belle, effaçant mes doutes et ravivant la flamme. Je m'élançai en lui au rythme de ses tremblement. Lorsque je ne patientais pas pendant qu'il recouvrait le contrôle sur lui-même, je pénétrais un peu plus profondément encore. Arrivé à mi-parcours je m'arrêtai totalement il venait de prononcer quelque chose et, bien que j'eusse été incapable de comprendre ses mots, la tonalité haineuse de sa voix ne me laissait qu'un faible champ d'interprétations. Je me décidai à finir rapidement, mais à finir tout de même. J'entrai soudain en lui autant que je le pus, puis débutai un rythme de pendule. Aux prémices ma démarche fut lente et peu accentuée, mais étrangement les gémissements de douleur du jeune elfe et les quelques paroles qu'il lança par la suite eurent l'effet inverse que précédemment : au contraire d'en être perturbé j'en fus davantage excité. Plus il gémissait plus mon désir en était accru, ainsi la pénétration était plus profonde, ainsi ses plaintes s'intensifiaient encore. La cadence ne pouvait plus être ralentie, ni par ses cris ni par mes vœux, il aurait dû comprendre la futilité de ses appels à l'aide puisque personne ne viendrait à son secours. Au moins il se tenait immobile et ne cherchait plus la fuite, je dois dire que je le tenais fermement à la taille, au risque sûrement de lui avoir fait mal. Le plaisir atteignit vite son paroxysme, non dans une bonne volonté de ne pas faire durer le plaisir, mais plutôt que ce dernier était resté trop fort pour être maîtrisé. Je me déversai enfin à l'intérieur de l'elfe dans une ultime pénétration qui dura longtemps.

Sa chair était encore tendre lorsque je me fus retiré. Durant les deux minutes qui suivirent je restais immobile, contemplant le corps de mon partenaire sans y distinguer trace d'une quelconque imperfection. Il était mon ennemi, et il était magnifique. J'eus une sensation désagréable en l'admirant, lui qui conservait sa posture, allongé devant moi, toujours sans aucun geste, patientant que je mette fin à sa vie. Je l'avais fait tant souffrir... Je ne sus ce qui me prit à ce moment-là, mais je lui caressai le pied, comme pour lui annoncer que j'en avais terminé et qu'il n'aurait plus à craindre de moi. Il se remit lentement assis, recroquevillé, sans même me regarder. Je compris qu'il avait honte, sans immédiatement en apprendre la raison. Les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Ses paupières recouvraient des yeux fixés vers le sol. Ma main se posa sur son visage d'enfant, dès lors il détourna la tête. Je me levai, enfilant mes habits avec un remord qui me tiraillait les entrailles. Lui ne désirait plus remuer sa paralysie envenimait ma peine. Je cherchai du regard le drap qui le couvrait à mon arrivée afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Ce n'est que lorsque je voulus dissimuler sa nudité que je m'aperçus de ce qu'il tentait de cacher : son ventre était encore humide. Je fis mine de ne rien remarquer et achevai ma tâche, l'embrassant une fois encore, l'étreignant entre mes bras pour lui demander pardon, puis quittai la tente à vive allure sans un regard en arrière. Cela est resté mon meilleur souvenir de mon passage dans le royaume elfique, bien qu'empreint de regrets regret d'avoir pu lui infliger des souffrances, regret de n'avoir réussi à le croiser à nouveau depuis...


	2. Présentations des Personnages Principaux

_Présentations des Principaux Personnages_

**Natyos**

Race: Elfe de Sang

Genre: Masculin

Âge Elfique: 61 (~17 ans)

Taille: 1,78m

Poids: 62kg

Histoire: Natyos est un jeune elfe de sang originaire de Lune d'Argent. Elevé par sa mère en fils unique dans un milieu modeste, il parvint malgré cela à apprendre le maniement de la magie de ses entraînements réguliers et des cours particuliers qu'il recevait en cachette: même si l'économie familiale avait été insuffisante pour l'inscrire dans l'école reputée de la capitale, l'hostilité de sa mère à l'égard de la magie, tenue responsable de la mort de son père, semblait condamner Natyos à une vie privée de sortilèges. C'est ainsi qu'il prit contact avec Dethean, étudiant les arcanes de la magie, afin d'être son élève personnel. Deux années plus tard les trolls du sud de la capitale lancèrent une attaque sur les villages alentours, et Natyos fut engagé de force dans l'armée afin de repousser tous les assauts. Que ceux-là venaient des trolls ou des morts-vivants du Fléau il s'en fichait, cela lui donnait l'occasion de tester ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement ses confrères ne furent pas aussi téméraires et l'abandonnèrent, le laissant seul à son sort et entouré d'ennemis...

Description: Bien que pauvre, Natyos appartient à une noble lignée d'elfes de sang, dont il a hérité les traits fins et naturels. Ses cheveux mi-longs sont d'un blond si pâle qu'ils semblent blancs, et deux de ses mèches retombent sur des épaules d'une minceur enfantine. Ses yeux verts reflètent les rayons du soleil en de magnifiques teintes émeraude. Il arbore en toute circonstance un bouc au menton d'une finesse exemplaire.

Tempérament: Natyos aime prendre soin de son physique et de ses humeurs. D'une sensibilité rare, il n'apprécie guère pourtant que l'on éprouve de la compassion pour lui. Son caractère impulsif le rend parfois arrogant et personnel, et lui attire de nombreux ennuis que son insouciance ne fait qu'aggraver. Il est cependant un ami loyal et sincère qui n'hésite pas à apporter son soutien dans les situations difficiles.

**Maïko**

Race: Elfe de la Nuit

Genre: Masculin

Âge Elfique: 342 (Jeune adulte)

Taille: 1,84m

Poids: 75kg

Histoire: Maïko est un elfe de la nuit, né dans un petit village d'Orneval disparu depuis. Très jeune, il s'allia à la cause de sa patrie et partit combattre les hordes de démons de la Légion Ardente. Ayant suivi une formation dans le druidisme médical, il put sauver de nombreux frères, mais tout aussi nombreux furent ceux qui périrent de la magie noire des démonistes. Désemparé devant un tel déchaînement de violence, Maïko trouva place au sein d'une petite équipe pour infiltrer les rangs ennemis, fermer la porte des ténèbres qui reliait le monde d'Azeroth à Draenor, celui des démons et des orcs corrompus, était leur objectif premier. Cependant ils échouèrent et furent dispersés à travers les royaumes de l'Est. Bien plus tard, lorsqu'il perçut une force sombre naître dans le nord, il partit combattre à nouveau le mal. Il se rendit par bateau aux terres fantômes, situées juste au sud de Quel'Thalas, le royaume des elfes de sang, afin d'y combattre le Fléau à sa source. Il eut un nouvel échec, et les armées des ombres se répandirent bien plus au nord, jusqu'au continent glacé de Norfendre, contaminant toute vie qu'elles touchaient. Depuis lors, Maïko erre dans les territoires elfiques, survivant avec le reste de sa troupe aux assauts des dissidents du Fléau, des trolls amanis, ainsi que des elfes de sang alliés aux terribles réprouvés.

Description: Maïko est un elfe à la silhouette musclée d'un homme ayant enduré une vie de rigueur et de combat. Il n'est pas d'une taille très élevée pour un elfe de la nuit, et pourtant cela ne lui a jamais posé de problème. Sa longue chevelure blanche brille sous le clair de lune en milliers de fibres opales. Bien qu'il est habituel pour un elfe de la nuit d'arborer une barbe, Maïko prend soin de ne pas en posséder. Sans doute est-ce pour se donner mine plus jeune après plus de trois siècles d'existence...

Tempérament: D'une nature sauvage, Maïko va difficilement vers les autres si ceux-là ne sont pas blessés. Dans ce cas il tentera tout pour les guérir. Il place l'honneur comme une condition de vie, et a horreur de la félonie. Teldrassil est sa mère patrie; il peut bien mourir pourvu que la sauvegarde de son peuple soit assurée.

**Dethean**

Race: Elfe de Sang

Genre: Masculin

Age: 129 (~37 ans)

Taille: 1,68m

Poids: 76kg

Histoire: Dethean fait partie de la haute noblesse de Lune d'Argent. D'un père commandant d'escadrille et d'une mère influente au sein du cercle des démonistes de la capitale, il a grandit dans la richesse, la solitude et les plaisirs divers. Il suit des études dans la plus respectable école de Lune d'Argent; celle des magistères, dans laquelle il est très performant de part un intellect supérieur. Il sera le professeur de Natyos dans la formation magique de ce dernier, puis une fois son élève faconné Dethean tentera tout pour l'anéantir. Il en fera son activité favorite et une raison de son existence qu'il percoit comme un jeu.

Description: Dethean n'a pas le physique d'un elfe noble: cheveux courts que ses abus de magie ont rendu blancs, il est de taille moyenne et assez enrobé de corpulence. Ses yeux ne sont plus verts mais bleus, signe d'un retour de la mort. Il est cependant toujours très bien habillé, tant par ses vêtements de luxe que par ses nombreux bijoux qu'il exhibe à outrance.

Tempérament: Calme et froid. Son caractère calculateur l'oblige à faire oeuvre de manipulation pour arriver à ses fins. Il est rempli de fantasmes dont il se sert comme soutien pour assouvir ses desseins personnels. Il est riche et aime à le montrer, cependant son ostentation s'arrête là où débute le domaine de l'intimité: il déteste qu'on le voit nu, ou qu'un autre que lui puisse prendre du plaisir dans une relation, ce qui dénote un certain penchant pour le voyeurisme.

**Skor'jin**

Race: Troll

Âge: 27 ans (Jeune adulte)

Genre: Masculin

Taille: 2,03m

Poids: 81kg

Histoire: Skor'jin est un troll originaire des régions désolées de Kalimdor. Très jeune, il a rejoint les tribus d'amanis en qualité de prisonnier, puis a su monter les échelons parmis ses geôliers en usant de ruse à l'égard de chefs peu intelligents. Son agilité au combat fait de lui un adversaire redoutable, en particulier lorsqu'il s'arme de double hachettes ou de vouges. Son style de combat prend alors l'apparence d'une danse martiale à laquelle n'échappent guère ses ennemis. Il rêve de pouvoir retrouver son pays natal, mais pour cela il sait qu'il doit rester en vie, et rester en vie implique l'obéissance à ses maîtres.

Description: Skor'jin n'a rien du physique robuste de l'amani. De peau bleutée, ses membres sont fins et longs et ses défenses peu longues mais solides. Il arbore une chevelure en désordre et d'un blanc vif, et peint sur son visage des masques tribaux oscillant entre les teintes blanches et noires. Ses yeux sont devenus d'un bleu total à force de cotoyer les membres du Fléau.

Tempérament: Skor'jin est un combattant avant tout, mais un combattant qui a placé l'honneur et le dévouement au centre de son art. Il n'a que peu d'attrait pour le cannibalisme, et apprécie la lutte perpétuelle entre deux rivaux. Féroce dans le combat, il peut néanmoins se montrer d'une attention exagérée quand il s'agit de prendre soin des êtres qui lui sont chers.

**Aleksei (dit "Griffe-en-sang")**

Race: Humain (Worgen)

Age: 26

Genre: Masculin

Taille: 1,79m (1,96m)

Poids: 81kg (86kg)

Histoire: Aleksei fut encore jeune lorsque la malédiction d'Arugal s'abattit sur tout le nord de Gilnéas. Il a vu les hordes de loups-garous ravager ses villages et massacrer leurs habitants. Il se jura de repousser toutes les calamités et s'engagea dans un groupe spécialisé dans la traque de worgens. Grâce à un réel talent pour la chasse il monta les échelons rapidement, de sorte qu'il fut devenu le leader de son ordre quand la maladie ravagea sa terre natale. Avec férocité et courage il combattit ses anciens camarades qui se changeaient les uns après les autres en créatures assoiffées de sang, nul alors ne pouvait lui échapper. Aleksei était promis à un brillant avenir, mais le destin en fut autrement lorsque les premiers symptômes de la contamination commencèrent à apparaître en lui...

Description: Aleksei est un homme au physique ténébreux: cheveux courts et d'un brun opaque, son visage arbore de larges sourcils au-dessus d'un regard sombre et perçant et tout son corps fait montre d'une pilosité avancée. Lorsqu'il se transforme en worgen, ses membres deviennent plus longs et plus fins et sont recouverts d'une épaisse fourrure noire que la nuit dissimule aisément.

Tempérament: Protecteur en toutes circonstances, Aleksei est néanmoins porté par le désir de sauvegarde, tant de son peuple que de l'héritage de sa famille. Il se montre parfois vulgaire, et a souvent tendance à faire fi des courtoisies. Depuis la chute de l'ancien royaume de Gilnéas, il cherche comme tant d'autres à maîtriser sa métamorphose, non pour en tirer quelques intérêts, mais bien pour anéantir la bête en lui.


	3. Acte 1 Scène 1 (Un Simple Jeu)

Un Simple Jeu

Salut ! Non, non... ça ne va pas. Je dois me concentrer pour écrire mieux. Salutation ? Hum, voyons... Hey ! Salutation ! Cela est mieux... mais je ne m'y vois plus. Bon, oublions les salutations et passons à l'essentiel : je me nomme Natyos, et je vis actuellement à Lune d'Argent. C'est une jolie ville si on passe quelques détails, quelques détails oui... comme le fait que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour étudier à l'école de magie. Maman souhaite me voir apprendre à dresser des animaux, mais moi, les animaux, je les trouve un peu idiots. Enfin soit, je ferai semblant de m'en aller travailler là-bas et, alors qu'elle m'y pensera en compagnie des bestioles, je serai en train d'étudier les sciences des arcanes ! J'ai réussi à trouver un contact, il est étudiant à l'école des magistères et il a promit de me donner des leçons. C'est une école prestigieuse, la plus haute qui soit dans le domaine de la magie ! Il a dû faire tellement d'années d'étude pour en arriver là ! Je n'ai pas tout compris dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé la veille : il doit rouler sur l'or pour avoir répondu favorablement à mon annonce, qui précisait que je n'avais pas d'argent ! Enfin bref, je m'apprête à partir en ce moment-même chez lui, on verra bien ce que ça donne.

Nous nous sommes indiqués une heure de rendez-vous et un lieu c'était un endroit assez étroit à ma connaissance, très cossu, certes, mais étroit et l'heure, elle, était tardive. J'eus beaucoup de mal à persuader ma mère que c'était une sortie entre amis, mais j'y étais quand même parvenu Lorsque je fus assez proche du lieu en question, je remarquai avec une étonnante précision qu'il était désert. La nuit commençait à tomber, et je ne savais quelles personnes pouvaient traîner dans ces quartiers une fois le jour enfui. J'avais peur, mais je ne désirai pas rentrer chez moi pour autant. Il fallait juste attendre un peu. J'avais tellement hâte de commencer ! Les minutes passèrent, toujours rien en vue. Je me demandais si la réponse n'était pas une mauvaise farce des riches, juste histoire de moquer un noble sans argent contraint à mendier leurs cours. Le seul fait d'y penser... Une ombre se dessina à mes pieds. Elle venait de la rue principale, parfaitement éclairée au contraire de celle où je me tenais. L'ombre me dépassa alors, quelqu'un approchait. Je restai immobile, tête baissée, en l'attente d'excuse de sa part. Je savais que c'était lui je n'aurais su dire comment, je le savais, c'est tout. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur, puis vint le silence. Il me regardait sans prononcer un seul mot... Je devais peut-être lui pardonner... il était venu après tout... Lorsque je me fus décidé, quelques instants après réflexion donc, mon regard s'éleva vers l'homme. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleue comme celle que portaient les mages elfiques. À ses gants de cuir véritable étaient incrustées des pierres qui émettaient un faible rougeoiement à la lueur des lanternes, son cou était lui-même garni de multiples colliers dont le talisman, qui descendait jusqu'au centre de son torse, recouvrait dans trois griffes d'or une opale parfaitement ciselée, jamais je n'en avais vu de si grosse ! En vérité, c'est la première fois que j'en voyais une. Il était bien habillé ça oui ! Toutefois, et malgré tant d'éclat, je lisais la fatigue sur son visage et les signes de l'âge ne manquaient pas bien qu'il n'était pas un vieillard pour autant. Ses yeux, en revanche, étaient emplis de malice et de quelque chose d'autre que je ne saurais décrire.

« C'est bien toi, Natyos ? »

J'affirmai d'un mouvement de tête. Il se mit à sourire un sourire qui était, à mon grand étonnement, non de sarcasme, mais de joie.

« Moi c'est Dethean. Ravi de te voir enfin. »

C'est ainsi que, sans même davantage se présenter, Dethean commença à repartir. Je me relevai rapidement, interpellant son nom à travers la ruelle mais, voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, finis par le rattraper à vive allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris bon sang ? J'avais déjà du patienter dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, et voilà qu'il me fallait maintenant lui courir après ! Son doigt posé sur ses lèvres m'indiquèrent de me taire et de le suivre en silence. Selon ses dires, il n'habitait pas loin et ne désirait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ou bien était-ce sur moi ?

Nous longeâmes les bâtisses de la grande place jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une large maison. Dethean et moi y entrâmes sans même prendre la peine d'éclairer les lieux. Il me tira par le bras jusque dans un endroit sombre et froid puis me relâcha. Je l'entendis murmurer des incantations, puis un immense brasier étincela le bois fendu de la cheminée. La lueur des flammes fit sortir des ombres de nombreux meubles, tous magnifiques, de vastes tapisseries recouvraient les murs et je crus même apercevoir au plafond un grand candélabre qui flottait, seul, dans les airs. Malgré les magnificences de l'habitat, mon regard retourna bien vite en direction du feu. Il avait jaillit de nulle part!C'était de la magie, de la vraie magie : celle qu'il me fallait.

« Cela semble te fasciner. »

Dethean parut amusé. Il alla s'installer sur un lit de coussins, et prit un livre sur l'étagère qui lui faisait face, à plusieurs mètres du lit, par un nouveau sortilège. Cette fois encore je ne pus cacher mon admiration, et une profonde jalousie à l'égard d'autant de pouvoirs. Il déposa le bouquin sur le sol et me fixa longuement, fronçant les sourcils, inclinant lentement la tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

« Mais es-tu assez fasciné pour que le temps que je viens de perdre avec toi ne me soit pas vain ? »

Tandis que je lui narrais les origines de mon obsession pour la magie ainsi que les raisons m'ayant contraint à demander son aide, Dethean feuilletait ses notes et écrivait beaucoup, bien que je ne le trouvais pas vraiment concentré sur mes propos. Je racontais alors les méfiances de ma mère pour la sorcellerie, son désir de ne jamais me voir en faire, ses attentes quant au dressage et, bien sûr, le fait que j'ai dû mentir pour le rejoindre ce soir, et probablement pour tous les autres soirs à venir s'il venait à m'accepter comme élève. Sa plume s'était tenue immobile. Il n'avait plus rien écris. S'il s'était intéressé à ce que je disais avant, il m'avait perdu dès l'irruption de mon parent dans le monologue. Lorsque j'eus achevé mon discours, un long silence sépara ce dernier de sa réaction. Dethean me regarda alors, et m'adressa un léger sourire. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

«Cela m'enchante que tu y tiennes à ce point. J'espère que tes efforts autant que ma paie en seront à la hauteur. »

Sa paie ? Mais je n'avais pas d'argent et il le savait ! Il avait accepté de me rencontrer pour débuter l'entraînement en connaissance de cause ! Pour la seconde fois, son doigt se porta devant sa bouche, ce qui fit taire mes contestations. Il me demanda de contempler de ce qui se tenait autour de moi avant de m'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'intéressant à me soustraire quelques pièces d'argent. Il m'expliqua ensuite que la magie, il ne faisait que ça de la journée et, une fois la nuit venue, ce n'était pas forcément un plaisir de s'y remettre. Cependant, il me spécifia adorer le dessin. Je n'en pris pas vraiment compte au début, pensant à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, puis il me montra ce qu'il avait gribouillé pendant que je parlais : c'était un portrait d'elfe, mon portrait pour ainsi dire. Quelques coups de plumes supplémentaires et il n'en resta plus aucune trace.

« J'adore le dessin, tu adores la magie. Alors je t'apprendrai la magie, et toi tu m'apprendras à te dessiner. »

Lui apprendre à me... dessiner ? Qu'entendait-il par-là ? De ce que j'en avais vu, il paraissait être déjà bien plus doué que moi en la matière. Distinguant que je n'avais pas saisi ses paroles, Dethean se leva, s'approcha de moi, me regarda des pieds à la tête comme un sculpteur l'aurait fait de sa statue, puis se pencha et me susurra à l'oreille que si je tenais tant à apprendre la magie de la meilleure école qui soit, il fallait me montrer à lui, totalement nu. Mes pensées m'échappèrent. Un grand vide venait de s'installer en moi à l'instant où je compris ce qu'il attendait de moi. Désirait-il me violer ? Il se contenta de ricaner à ma question, répondant comme une évidence que j'étais trop jeune pour lui. Ses arguments fusèrent de toute part sous les teintes d'un épouvantable chantage. Non, je ne souhaitai pas me déshabiller devant lui ni devant qui que ce soit. Non, je ne souhaitai plus qu'il fasse des dessins de moi. Non, il ne pouvait pas être le seul ! Non, si c'était vraiment le cas, alors je ne veux plus apprendre la magie. Non, plus de magie, non... Il me criait dessus, je répliquai avec colère, puis sortis de la chambre. Il me poursuivit un court moment, me lançant des injures jusqu'à arriver aux portes de l'habitât, puis vînt le silence de la grande place, toujours déserte. Je ne m'arrêtai de courir qu'une fois une ruelle atteinte. Elle était différente de celle où s'est tenue la rencontre, et assez éloignée de chez moi pour ne pas craindre d'avoir été suivi. Lorsque je fus assuré d'être seul, je m'assis sur le trottoir.

Mes jambes tombèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je ne pensai plus, ou du moins plus à ce qui venait de se passer. Mes yeux m'irritèrent, mes lèvres étaient sèches, et mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient de tout côté. Je sentis le froid de la nuit s'abattre sur mes épaules, une lourdeur me brisa. L'instant suivant je tombai en larmes. Je pensai à mes vœux, je pensai à ma mère. Fallait-il avouer, et ainsi renoncer définitivement à la magie ? Fallait-il mentir, pour la protéger de moi ? Tout semblait lointain et pourtant si dense dans mon esprit. La fureur me gangrena : Dethean était le seul par lequel je pouvais apprendre une aussi haute magie, et sans argent. Fallait-il renoncer à mes rêves juste pour ça ? Juste pour ça, un vieillard de deux fois mon âge qui me demandait de m'exhiber devant lui. Je l'aurais tué si j'en avais eu la force. Je l'aurais tué si j'en avais eu le courage. Mon visage s'était amplement abreuvé de la fureur de mes pleurs lorsque ceux-ci s'estompèrent. La force, je n'en avais même plus assez pour chialer. Juste bon à ça, un pleurnichard. Devais-je me condamner à ça ? Je n'en pouvais plus d'être aussi faible. Frêle et stupide, ignorant de tout, à tout. Sans rien d'autres que des rêves décharnés qui me moquaient dans leur transparence. Je n'en pouvais plus de la colère. J'étais exténué, et il était l'heure, maman ne s'inquiétera de rien. Je me relevai, essuyant des mes manches mes joues humides, puis repris le chemin de la maison. À mon arrivée dans la bonne ruelle, je vis quelqu'un attendre près de ma porte. Je m'avançai dans la plus grande des discrétions jusqu'à distinguer dans la nuit les formes qui me faisaient face. Mère se tenait-là, devant l'entrée. À moitié rassuré, je m'efforçai de faire bonne figure en l'approchant. Elle me souriait, apparemment fière de moi, et m'accueillit à bras ouverts dans notre humble maisonnée. À peine de retour chez moi je m'en allai dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de repos, et j'avais besoin d'être seul. Mes songes cette nuit-là me secouèrent davantage qu'ils me portèrent conseil, et le lendemain je feignis la maladie pour ne pas me lever. La journée se déroula sans que j'eusse éprouver le besoin de quitter ma chambre, mais une fois le soir venu maman me rendit visite. Je lui expliquai les maux dont j'imitais les effets sans parvenir à la convaincre de me laisser au repos. Elle voulait que j'aille voir les animaux, et répondit de mes arguments qu'elle était désolée, mais que l'argent qu'elle gagnait ne lui permettait pas de m'offrir une place dans une bonne école. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dehors, en route vers la maison de Dethean...

Celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris de me revoir. Il accepta de me reprendre en tant qu'élève et nous allâmes nous installer dans cette même pièce que j'avais quitté la veille avec tant de rage. Il me donna à boire et à manger, puis sortit son carnet.

« Alors ? Prêt à collaborer ? »

Douloureusement je lui répondis par l'affirmative. Il alla alors vers l'armoire et en sortit des haillons, deux morceaux de pantalon noir en tissu, et me les tendit, expliquant qu'il fallait que j'enfile ça à la place de mes vêtements en les serrant autour de mes cuisses. Je ne posai aucune question lorsque je pris ce qu'il souhaitait me voir porter hormis une seule : en quel endroit je pouvais me changer ? En de pareilles circonstances, mon interrogation le fit éclater de rire, je restai impassible dans mes apparences. Il m'indiqua une petite porte derrière-moi et se remit sur ses coussins. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce désignée et refermai l'entrée. Elle était petite et étroite, cela ne me gêna guère. Je préférai la pénombre pour me déshabiller, uniquement le bas, puis enfilai le vêtement avant de constater avec horreur que je n'avais rien pour dissimuler mes hanches. Je retirai le tissu, le remis et le retirai à nouveau, peu importe le nombre de mes tentatives rien ne cachait l'entrejambe ni les fesses. J'interrompis les essais, comprenant que tout ceci était prévu, et que je devais m'y astreindre. Je ressortis alors de la pièce, mains plaquées où il fallait, attendant les prochaines directives de Dethean. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur vorace. Ces derniers fixèrent un moment l'endroit que je tenais encore à cacher, avant de se rediriger vers les miens. Il annonça qu'il commencera par me dessiner de dos, après quoi il me demanda de me retourner. Je m'exécutai. Un long silence s'en suivit. Il s'était remis debout et s'approcha de moi. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, puis ses doigts autour de ma taille... Non ! Il s'arrêta net. Il me dit alors que s'il devait me dessiner, ce serait dans une pose convenable et non pas tendu comme un poteau. Il remit ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps tout en me promettant de ne rien me faire de sexuel. Je m'immobilisai. Si je me laissais faire cela se terminerait sans doute plus vite. Il me fit élever un bras au-dessus de la tête, tandis que l'autre se posa sur ma jambe. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma peau, puis se rétractèrent du côté intérieur de mes cuisses afin de me forcer à les écarter. Dethean exerça une légère pression sur le bas du dos pour l'incliner un peu, puis sa main suivit les courbes postérieures jusqu'aux testicules qu'elle étira vers le bas. Il me relâcha enfin, s'éloigna de quelques pas, poussa un soupir de satisfaction, puis se mit à dessiner. Les bruits de la plume sur le papier me furent difficilement supportables, tant je savais ce que chacun d'entre eux représentait : un jet d'encre après l'autre, comme un viol de mon intimité en taillades successives. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à Dethean avant de poser sa plume. Un nouveau silence arriva, pendant un instant je crus que c'était enfin fini, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ordonna de faire un demi-tour. J'hésitai, et il répéta l'ordre, tentant de me persuader que ce serait le dernier dessin qu'il ferait de moi, et que j'aurai payé à ce niveau-ci un bon moment d'études arcaniques. Je tentai bien de dévier mon bras de ma cuisse afin de le reporter une dizaine de centimètres sur le côté, mais Dethean contesta toute action qui ne venait pas de lui. Il voulait seulement que je me retourne, sans changer de position. J'étais cependant pétrifié de terreur, incapable du moindre mouvement autre que celui de me recroqueviller. Il le comprit et se remit debout, s'approcha de moi afin de retirer de mes jambes les vêtements qu'il m'avait confié, et profita de mon inaction pour enlever mon débardeur noir. J'étais à présent complètement dénudé. Dethean n'eut qu'à se mettre en face de moi, carnet et plume à la main, pour me dessiner à l'angle qu'il préférait.

Je me sentais tellement ridicule, immobile et nu devant lui. Je pouvais sentir son regard frapper ma chair tellement il m'épiait avec avidité, et cette honte que j'éprouvais... Elle m'aurait bien fait frissonner à en faire trembler l'immeuble tout entier, mais la peur de remuer était là elle aussi. Je me tenais alors comme Dethean me désirait, et attendait. Soudain il s'arrêta, bien plus tôt que pour le premier dessin. Une expression de mécontentement se lisait sur son visage, il grimaçait. Il me conseilla alors que pour avoir une posture parfaite, il me fallait dresser mon intimité, ce à quoi il ajouta que si je ne désirais pas le faire moi-même il s'en chargerait pour moi. Ma main la plus proche se décala alors, prit possession de mon entrejambe, et remua d'avant en arrière avec un entrain forcé. Si je voulais penser à autre chose, je ne pouvais que songer au campement des forestiers pour y dompter des animaux, là où j'aurai dû être en ce moment. Je percevais alors le visage de ma mère. Si elle me voyait, là, me masturbant devant un inconnu dans ses âges, qu'aurait-elle penser de son fils unique ? J'avais peur de ce qu'elle aurait eu à dire, pourtant je ressentais une sincère volonté qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Elle aurait sans doute mis un terme à ce vice, et serait restée fâchée pendant une courte période. Mais elle aurait avec le temps comprit que ce que je désirai plus que tout était de vivre mes rêves, même si pour cela je devais traverser seul le cauchemar. Je voyais bien les gestes de Dethean, une main tendue sur le papier à y inscrire mes formes, une autre entre ses cuisses imitant les gestes de la mienne. Mais comment en étais-je arrivé-là, à me faire abuser par un pervers ? Dethean me commanda alors de retirer ma main et de la remettre où elle se trouvait avant. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes pour achever son œuvre. Je devrais ensuite m'efforcer à oublier cette soirée. L'entraînement de magie commencera bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, plus d'argent non, ni plus de dessin, seulement de temps. La plume disparut en une vague de fumée noire. Dethean referma son carnet et le rangea précieusement sur son étagère. Il me prévint que si j'avais l'idée folle de revenir sans son consentement afin de détruire celui-ci, il mettrait l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs en œuvre pour satisfaire tout, absolument tout ses désirs les plus macabres sur ma personne, puis il me donna rendez-vous le lendemain. Il ne serait alors plus question de poser, mais bien de pratiquer la magie. Je quittai ensuite sa demeure, titubant à travers la grande place de honte de ce que j'avais fait, et c'était fait. Je ne pouvais plus rien y changer après tout. Je regagnai avec une particulière nonchalance ma maison, où m'attendait une fois encore maman, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la fierté que je lisais dans ses yeux, mais une profonde tristesse...

Mère pleurait en me voyant approcher. J'étais incapable d'accélérer mes pas, autant que je l'aurais été si j'avais voulu ralentir la cadence. Mes jambes marchaient d'elles-mêmes, sans que ma volonté en soit requise et mon regard, fixé dans celui de mère, n'exprimait qu'une attente à laquelle il ne désirait davantage de son terme que sa totale inexistence. Et si elle savait le lieu d'où je venais? Et si elle savait ce qui s'y était produit? Et si elle venait à me déconsidérer? Mes pensées étaient pleines de vide tandis que mon corps se forçait en des mouvements mécaniques à amenuiser la distance du jugement. Une fois à quelques mètres de l'entrée, l'automate se rendit inerte, glacial et sans-vie, le visage tourné vers la terre. Mère fit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre, déposa la main sur mon épaule et se mit à fredonner un air que je connaissais; du temps avait passé depuis le jour où je l'avais entendu pour la dernière fois; j'étais encore un enfant, je parvenais rarement à trouver le sommeil après avoir fait un mauvais rêve alors mère restait près de moi et me murmurait une mélodie, celle-là même qu'elle chantait à présent au fond de sa gorge. Sa main caressa ma joue froide puis passa dans mes cheveux. Elle me sourit alors, avant de me faire part de ses sentiments: elle me narra certains épisodes de mon enfance, quelques bribes d'un passé que j'avais oublié, fit certaines allusions à des moments plus récents.. Elle arrêta soudain le récit. Quelques larmes de tristesse auxquelles la joie se mêlait coulaient sur son visage, elle me déclara ainsi ses inquiétudes quant à mon travail, sa brutale prise de conscience d'une maturité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue en moi jusqu'alors et, sans ajouter un mot, m'embrassa en me serrant contre elle. Je fus à la fois surpris d'une telle déclaration en un soir si particulier, si triste de part son affection, tant soulagé que le mensonge subsiste toujours, et pourtant encore tellement mal.

Le reste de la soirée se passa rapidement. Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi je retournai chez Dethean pour débuter mon apprentissage. Il tenu parole et nous commençâmes les entraînements, qui se poursuivirent sans la moindre difficulté -hormis sa façon de me regarder- durant environ un an. Mais un jour, mère me demanda d'inviter le gérant du centre des forestiers à diner. Bien qu'ayant évidemment tenté de l'en dissuader, il me fut impossible de ne pas lui accorder cette faveur. Savoir Dethean dans la même pièce que mère me faisait trembler l'échine, mais je n'avais pas le choix: je devais l'inviter. Cela ne durera que quelques heures tout au plus. Je prévins alors l'intéressé, et nous nous rendîmes ensemble chez moi après une séance de magie. Il faisait nuit noire, le vent venait du nord, nous glaçant la chair jusqu'à l'os. Mère nous accueillit tous deux avec sa bienveillance habituelle, et nous allâmes nous asseoir à table. Elle posa à Dethean une série de questions pour mieux le connaître; celui-ci ne fit aucune erreur dans ses réponses. Je savais que la plupart de ces dernières m'étaient tout autant adressées, à moi directement comme des signes de sa perfidie, qu'à mère en guise de fournitures à la discussion. Mère le questionna ensuite à mon sujet. Dethean ricana en répondant qu'elle avait un fils adorable. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ses regards ni ses manières. Après que nous ayons achevé le plat principal, mère nous présenta ses excuses du fait d'avoir manqué le dessert mais que, si nous lui en laissions le temps, elle pourrait nous en préparer un autre. Dethean acquiesçait, proposant que je lui ferai visiter la maison pendant ce temps. Elle me jeta un bref regard pour lui rendre ce service, puis nous quitta pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je me levai et pris la direction du salon. Dethean me suivit de très près durant la visite. Je décrivis avec autant de précisions que possible les divers meubles et teintures qui ornaient la pièce, lui apprenant le travail de ma mère dans l'esthétique, inventant souvent quelques références afin de garnir mes paroles. Il ricana et en un souffle m'injuria d'être un imbécile.

« Nous en avons assez vu du salon, pourquoi ne pas me faire montrer ta chambre? »

Je ravalai ma salive. Je n'avais pas envie de lui présenter davantage de l'endroit dans lequel je vivais, sans doute que cela m'évoquait trop de mauvais souvenirs de lui faire part de mon intimité. Il insista, me menaçant de sa voix calme de rapporter à ma mère l'insolence de son fils. J'avais eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire jusqu'à ce qu'il évoque la présence maternelle. Je me sentis l'instant suivant rassuré, protégé de tout mal que Dethean désirait m'infliger. Dans cette confiance aveugle je le conduisis à l'étage, jusqu'à ma chambre, restant près de la porte au cas-où. À peine arrivé, il se moqua de ce qu'il nomma le piteux état de la jeunesse, trouvant nombre de reproches à mon égard. Blessé dans ma fierté je lui rétorquai n'avoir pas prévu son intrusion dans mon domaine. Il ricana, faisant du lit mal bordé le paradigme de mon caractère régressif, puis alla vers la penderie, y trouva mes hauts et mes bas et ironisa sur la pauvreté ostentatoire des lieux. Je m'interposai entre lui et le reste de mes tiroirs. Il crachait sur le travail de ma mère, notre mode de vie, avec une suffisance des plus insultantes. Le temps que j'avais mis à refermer l'armoire, Dethean en avait profité pour faire barrage à une éventuelle sortie. Je lui conseillai de cesser de jouer avec moi. Il ria de plus belle. Nous entendîmes alors maman nous appeler du rez-de-chaussée. Sans faire plus attention à la présence de Dethean j'entrepris de me frayer un passage pour quitter ma chambre. Celui-ci m'en empêcha, me tirant par le bras jusqu'à me plaquer contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Je ne résistai pas longtemps, Dethean me surpassant autant par sa force que par sa magie. Il me retourna sans précaution face contre le bois de la paroi, et murmura à mon oreille.

« Tu peux bien crier pour que ta mère vienne, elle ne te sauvera pas pour autant. Combien crois-tu qu'il me faudra débourser pour qu'elle me laisse jouer avec toi? Les pauvres, ils sont abjects. Ils croient posséder santé et famille et que tout cela leur est suffisant, mais ils seraient prêts à tout vendre pour profiter ne seraient-ce que de quelques années de véritable richesse. Tu crois que ta mère t'aime, qu'elle refusera sûrement l'idée de te vendre, et tu auras raison, au début. Mais autant le coût viendra à croître, autant son attachement pour toi s'amenuisera jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Et si jamais elle venait à refuser dans un élan de pure sottise que vous vous plaisez à nommer fidélité, je n'aurais alors qu'à payer quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce qui devrait être fait. Comprends-tu jeune Natyos, que si je le désirais, je pourrais bien te pénétrer sous les yeux de ta chère mère? J'en serais capable. Le tout est de trouver le prix adéquat, puisque tout s'achète dans la pauvreté, et qu'il n'existe pas pire hypocrisie que de penser le contraire. Alors, souhaites-tu toujours appeler à l'aide et risquer de perdre tout ce que tu crois posséder? Oh, pleures-tu maintenant? Les larmes, ces illusions désenchantées. Eh bien, soit, si cela peut te consoler durant le temps que j'ai à te consacrer, alors vas-y, pleure. Je n'ai pas de justification à donner, surtout pas à toi, alors cesse de me poser des questions et sois sage, Natyos, et il n'arrivera rien de néfaste ni à toi ni à ton entourage. »

Mère montait les escaliers tandis que la main de Dethean tentait de se faufiler entre mes cuisses. Je n'avais comme moyen de retarder celle-ci que de repousser mes hanches vers l'arrière. Je détestais moins la manière dont Dethean se frottait contre moi que le fait de devoir sentir ses doigts s'emplir de satisfaction perverse en me touchant les parties intimes. J'entendis mère m'appeler à quelques mètres derrière la porte. Je repensai à tout ce que Dethean avait dit, toutes ces menaces qu'il était capable de mettre à exécution. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère souffre à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce qui se passait dans la chambre. C'est alors que, tentant de reprendre une tonalité assurée, je l'interpellai assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende distinctement puis, prenant mal à articuler mes mots, je l'informai que Dethean m'apprenait une nouvelle incantation pour ranger ma chambre, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle entre pour le moment. Mère, bien que fâchée à l'évocation de magie, crut au mensonge et redescendit, me laissant seul aux mains de Dethean. Ce dernier enleva ma ceinture et abaissa mon pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. Ses mains semblaient vouloir me dévorer tant elles gesticulaient avec frénésie entre mes jambes et parfois se glissaient sous ma chemise, remontant jusqu'aux épaules avec un désir vorace. La chemise me fut ôtée peu de temps après. Pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité Dethean me caressa sans omettre la moindre parcelle de chair que ses mains pouvaient atteindre. Je sentis passer sa langue sur ma peau à de nombreuses reprises, au début sur la nuque, puis sur les épaules, le dos et en dernier lieu le bas du bassin. Dethean prit une attention particulière une fois arrivé aux fesses, qu'il tâtait comme les dresseurs le faisaient des membres de leurs bêtes pour s'en assurer la bonne constitution. Puis, quand il eut fini de me recouvrir le bas du dos de sa salive, il se remit debout, et tira sa braguette. Il me confia ne pas avoir l'intention de me pénétrer, avançant comme raison son respect d'hypocrite à l'égard de mon âge. Une pression s'exerça ensuite entre mes cuisses, passant d'abord entre celles-ci et frappant mon entrejambe, puis remontant un peu et se blottissant dans la région creuse. S'en suivirent des mouvements pendulaires de son bassin contre le mien, reprenant le rythme sempiternel de ses mains que me dénaturaient les hanches. Il me parlait, de temps à autre, me complimentant sur mon physique ou de ma faculté à assouvir ses désirs dans ma grande passivité. Il accentua soudainement la cadence, raccourcissant dans le même temps la distance entre chaque aller-retour jusqu'à être presque immobile et vibrant sur un seul point. L'instant d'après un liquide chaud se déversa sur l'arrière de mon bassin. Celui-ci s'écoulait le long de la paroi centrale alors que Dethean remettait entre nos deux corps une distance convenable. Il se rhabilla, me priant de me laver avant d'en faire de même, puis quitta la chambre en me caressant la joue.

Je retirai avec dégoût la semence encore fraîche de Dethean, enfilai ma chemise, attachai solidement mon pantalon autour de ma taille et pris le chemin de la salle à manger. Mère et l'infect convive se tenaient à table et étaient en pleine conversation. Maman s'inquiétait de ma formation magique, qu'elle aurait souhaité inexistante, mais se rassura d'elle-même en ajoutant qu'elle avait placé une grande confiance dans le monstre qu'était Dethean, au point qu'elle lui avoua savoir son fils en sécurité en compagnie d'un tel homme. Ce dernier lui admit que mon bien-être était sa principale préoccupation. Voilà une conversation à mon propos à laquelle personne ne désirait mon avis. Je me sentis isolé, sale, incompris, et épuisé... et sale, si atrocement sale. Je décidai dès lors de feindre la fatigue afin de prendre congés de cette mascarade, puis montai à l'étage et rejoignis la salle de bain pour m'y laver entièrement. L'eau sur ma peau n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire de me sentir mieux, la seule sensation que me procurait le contact avec le liquide se tenait en une infâme résurgence corporelle des attouchements de Dethean. Chacun de mes membres ressentait à nouveau les caresses de ses mains, le passage de sa langue et l'abjection des sévices. Mon esprit avait fait de lui un réceptacle dans lequel il avait placé le moindre toucher, la moindre chaleur, le moindre désir ainsi que la plus haute terreur. Durant tout le temps passé sous l'eau, mon esprit s'en était allé loin, loin ailleurs, et mon corps quant à lui bouillonnait: mon entrejambe était de feu et mes doigts avaient répondu à son appel charnel. Les paupières lourdes ne filtraient plus le liquide qui s'en échappait, et mes lèvres suintaient de salive. Un jour, j'en fais la promesse, je tuerai Dethean.


	4. Acte 1 Scène 2 (Voyage et Perdition)

Ce jour-là, Natyos devait quitter pour la première fois Lune d'Argent, sa ville natale, pour, une fois passés ces trois jours de marche qui s'annonçaient dans les terres australes, combattre le troll amani qui menaçaient les frontières du royaume elfique. Cela faisait deux années déjà qu'il suivait les cours de magie de Dethean, deux années à le mépriser tout en continuant d'admirer la seule chose d'admirable que ce dernier possédait : la maîtrise des arcanes, pour laquelle Natyos avait trompé sa mère durant tout ce temps en lui mentant sur la véritable nature de ce professeur si particulier qu'elle avait fini bien malgré-lui par estimer. Soit, ce jour-là il s'en allait rejoindre un régiment de Lune d'Argent. De sa mauvaise fortune ce fut parmi les forestiers, comme le voulait le protocole de recrutement, bien qu'il n'avait acquis aucune connaissance en matière de pistage, domptage, braconnage ainsi que tout autre mention dont il ne connaissait guère encore le nom. Il avait bien pris soin d'emmener avec lui quelques flacons emplis de mixtures aux couleurs peu rassurantes, mais ignorait tout de leur utilité. Au sujet de sa mère il s'inquiétait la laisser seule par des temps de guerre ne faisait pas partie de ses convictions, ou bien était-ce qu'il ne désirait pas aller se battre. On lui avait colporté des rumeurs terrifiantes sur les trolls amanis, de redoutables guerriers, impitoyables pour défendre leurs terres. Lorsqu'ils luttent contre un envahisseur, à la massue ils lui brisent les os, au lancer de hache lui transpercent le corps. Ils sont d'une telle force qu'ils peuvent démembrer un elfe de leurs mains avant de le dépecer et s'en faire des peaux qu'ils maculent de sang. Si par malheur un étranger survit à leurs assauts, alors il est dévoré vivant, et ne s'entendent plus à la ronde que les étreintes des crocs de ces animaux arracher par morceaux les chairs de leur victime. Natyos avait cru à ces histoires, et en silence la terreur s'était instillée en lui alors qu'il marchait pour rejoindre son régiment. Il atteignit les portes de la ville, arc et carquois solidement fixés à son dos par une lanière de cuir, laquelle comportait quelques emplacements pour y attacher de petites bricoles : les flacons en l'occurrence, avec lesquels il avait redouté s'encombrer.

À son arrivée, Natyos salua ses compagnons de route : beaucoup semblaient aussi jeunes que lui. Les officiers étaient aisément reconnaissables par les marques de luttes qu'arborait leur visage, tandis que les autres, les novices, se regroupaient autour d'eux dans l'attente de leurs instructions. Ils partiront lorsque la lune sera perchée au sommet du ciel. Les apprentis acquiescèrent en chœur, Natyos en resta confus. Étrangement, celui-ci était soulagé à la vue de vétérans de guerre on pouvait donc s'en sortir vivant... Mais qu'avaient-ils combattus jusqu'alors ? Sûrement pas des amanis ! Les cicatrices lui paraissaient bien trop superficielles. Sans doute aurait-il été davantage rassuré d'avoir pour officiers des estropiés incapables de se défendre... Non, c'était idiot. Natyos arrêta de penser et se contenta de patienter l'apogée lunaire, qui advint rapidement. Du moins, c'est ce que les mouvements mécaniques propres aux armées qui naissaient aux alentours lui suggéraient. Il avait un rôle à jouer et ne comptait pas se faire remarquer alors il suivit la marche et, toujours dans un silence que seuls les pas brisaient, s'éloigna de sa maison.

Ils poursuivirent à cadence régulière. Natyos avait finit par oublier son propre rythme pour épouser celui du régiment. Satisfait de s'être si bien intégré au corps militaire, il chassa de son esprit les pensées qui l'avaient préoccupé à son départ de Lune d'Argent. Il ne sut depuis combien de temps ils marchaient lorsque les officiers annoncèrent le premier arrêt. Il faisait nuit noire. Disparues les bougies, envolées les douces lumières qui inondaient les ruelles de la capitale seule la lune renvoyait son peu de lueurs grisonnantes sur les armures légères de l'attroupement elfique. Certains profitèrent de la halte pour nourrir leur familier, d'autres pour faire une sieste nocturne, Natyos quant à lui patienta assis que vienne la reprise, qui fut donnée quelques dizaines de minutes après la première annonce. Ils repartirent, distançant davantage à chacun de leur pas leur foyer, auquel seul Natyos avait songé durant la pause. La marche continua au même rythme durant trois longues demi-journées, lesquelles n'ayant été que succession de marches, de haltes, de reprises et d'un peu de sommeil. Le premier repos, fait dans la ville alliée de Tranquilien, n'aurait pas été désagréable si la puanteur morbide des réprouvés n'était pas aussi nauséabonde. Cependant le second repos, le dernier avant de se trouver en terres trolles, allait se faire à la belle étoile. Le vent ce soir-là n'était pas si froid qu'à l'habituel et la terre, malgré son dépérissement avancé, s'accordait à merveille aux formes du corps. Natyos s'endormit très vite, les autres en firent de même.

Les songes s'évanouirent lorsque retentit un cor aux échos lointains, trop lointain pour que Natyos y prête attention. Il resta couché. Il entendit alors des pas légers tout autour de lui, puis un hurlement proche lui glaça l'échine jusqu'à l'immobiliser de terreur. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil qu'il fixa au loin, et perçut parmi la brume d'immenses silhouettes s'amasser autour des corps de ses compagnons. Certains voulurent se lever, certains y arrivèrent. On entendait alors le sifflement des longs couteaux racler l'air jusqu'au fracas des têtes dépossédées de leur corps qui retombaient au sol. La puanteur des amanis s'était installée, l'embuscade avait été parfaitement menée. Natyos tenta de feindre la mort, espérant que la brume le dissimulerait et que les trolls seraient trop sots pour remarquer sa présence. Il attendit en silence, sans aucun mouvement. Il avait réduit sa respiration au plus bref soupir tandis que ses camarades tombaient les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus de résistance les trolls laissèrent derrière eux la plupart des cadavres, et paraissaient se rejoindre autour de quelques autres. Ils les soulevèrent du sol et les corps auparavant inertes s'animèrent d'opposition. Mais les trolls étaient trop forts et trop nombreux, et mirent rapidement fin aux tentatives pour leur résister. Un amani emmena l'elfe d'une seule main, tandis que les trolls restants réitérèrent l'enlèvement à un autre forestier endormi. Ils enlevèrent ainsi trois autres de ses compagnons. Lorsque les créatures se mirent à encercler Natyos, celui-ci ne remua guère alors qu'il sentit les doigts amanis se resserrer autour de lui, imitant la mort jusqu'au dernier instant de peur d'attiser la colère de ses ravisseurs. Pourtant, une fois totalement aux mains des amanis, sa raison l'abandonna et Natyos crut profiter de la négligence des trolls pour leur échapper. D'une main ces derniers le retinrent, d'une autre ils lui firent perdre connaissance. Natyos, comme beaucoup d'autres de ses compagnons encore vivants, fut amené jusqu'aux campements amanis longeant les montagnes de l'est.

La première vision que Natyos eut à contempler fut celle des captifs devant lui, adossés aux parois de la tente dans laquelle tous étaient retenus, mains et pieds liés par d'épaisses cordes originellement faites pour retenir de grands animaux. Tous durent rester immobiles jusqu'à ce qu'un troll fasse irruption dans la tente. À ses nombreuses « décorations » qui ornaient son cou, ses bras et ses défenses, on pouvait deviner qu'il était le chef du village. Il fut vite suivi d'un autre troll qui portait à sa ceinture de nombreuses clefs. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de celles-ci pour se délier les mains, Natyos éprouvait étrangement le désir de s'en emparer. Le chef amani ordonna à son second d'abattre un prisonnier. Celui-ci semblait hésitant au fait de porter son arme contre un adversaire impuissant et incapable de se défendre. Son supérieur haussa le ton jusqu'à hurler en boucle le même ordre que précédemment, le gardien des clés finit par obéir et trancha la tête d'un captif parmi les plus âgés. Le chef troll riait aux éclats en aboyant à nouveau les mêmes ordres, et il continuait à rire et à ordonner le meurtre jusqu'à ce que tous les officiers aient péri de la lame de son second. Une fois la basse besogne achevée, le troll hystérique quitta la tente en emportant les corps fraîchement abattus tout en faisant mine de retenir ses pulsions joyeuses. Quant au gardien des clefs, il resta au centre du lieu et s'installa de sorte à garder un œil sur l'ensemble des survivants, dorénavant au nombre de six.

Natyos tenta tant bien que mal de desserrer les cordes qui lui nouaient les poignets, mais en aucune façon il parvînt à ses fins et finit par se laisser retomber de découragement contre la paroi. L'un des captifs s'approcha de lui assez près pour ne pas être entendu de leur geôlier, et lui fit part de son plan pour s'évader. Il espérait amadouer les familiers des amanis afin qu'ils se retournent contre leurs maîtres. Cela lui aurait probablement été d'un grand secours que d'avoir suivi une formation de forestier, bien plus que de s'être embêté tout ce temps avec de vulgaires fioles inutiles. Un sursaut de bonheur inonda soudain Natyos il avait depuis sa capture complètement oublié l'existence de ces flacons subtilisés à Dethean. Il en ignorait tant le mode opératoire que les conséquences, mais il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre s'il venait à tenter quelque chose. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité par ce compagnon d'infortune qui lui avoua ses frayeurs quant à leur survie hypothétique. Il narra de brefs moments de sa vie pour lesquels Natyos, sans mépris aucun, ne percevait pas l'intérêt immédiat d'en prendre connaissance. Ainsi son plus proche voisin lui apprit son âge, sensiblement le même que celui de Natyos, l'existence de sa famille, d'un père et d'une mère forestiers, de sa compagne, laissée à Lune d'Argent, et de sa passion pour les animaux notamment dans le dressage qu'il effectuait d'un faucon-dragon qu'il s'était réjoui de n'avoir emmené aux vues des circonstances. Natyos n'avait écouté que d'une oreille il voyait plus de préoccupations à trouver le moyen d'utiliser les fioles sans doute fallait-il les briser au sol, ou les verser sur la cible choisie, ou bien même prononcer quelques incantations et manier la mixture comme catalyseur... En vérité il n'en savait pas plus en matière d'alchimie que si on lui avait demandé de dresser une bête contre son maître. Ah ! Et voilà que son voisin s'était tu . Natyos comprit vite la raison de ce soudain silence : le chef troll était revenu.

Il était accompagné d'un de leurs familiers favoris : un lynx des terres fantômes. Cependant celui-ci ne paraissait pas en sa meilleure forme. Il n'avait trace sur le corps d'aucune marque de lutte ni même de faiblesse de la nature, pourtant à la vue de l'animal il était aisé de savoir qu'il avait contracté le mal de la région : celui du Fléau, une maladie de la pestilence et de la mort qui faisait mourir les tissus sur un être encore bien du monde des vivants. Le troll s'amusait de l'apparence des sols que maculaient encore d'innombrables traînées de sangs. Il amena avec lui au centre des captifs l'animal infecté, apposa l'une de ses grosses mains devant ses yeux, tendit l'autre devant lui puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie effrénée. Son regain d'énergie se consuma peu à peu et lentement sa main tendue s'arrêta en direction d'un captif : le voisin de Natyos. Le troll démit sa main qui lui cachait le visage, ricana une dernière fois, alla chercher le jeune forestier avant de le détacher au centre de l'assemblée, puis le déshabilla intégralement. Sa nouvelle victime ne se défendit que très peu tant la terreur que lui inspirait son bourreau était intense. L'amani mit l'elfe face contre terre, lui releva les hanches à hauteur de ses cuisses, puis se recula assez pour contempler la scène qu'il avait monté, plaça le lynx juste derrière l'elfe, les deux pattes de part et d'autre des jambes de celui-ci, et enfin tapota doucereusement l'arrière-train de l'animal. L'instant suivant débuta la pénétration sous les applaudissements du troll qui caressait de temps à autre la chevelure du jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait du pelage d'une bête. Les minutes passèrent et rien d'autre se joua si ce n'est l'acte odieux qui se poursuivait encore. Le familier, déjà faible à son arrivée, semblait s'être dramatiquement affaibli de part ses efforts récents. Il se retira de fatigue et se laissa tomber au sol de tout son corps. Le chef amani ne semblait guère apprécier ce fait, bien qu'il conservait le sourire cruel qui déformait les traits de son hideux visage. C'est alors que, cherchant un nouveau jouet, il tendit une main vers Natyos.

Ce dernier sursauta de panique tout en faisant vaciller avec grande hâte sa tête alternativement à droite et à gauche en signe de protestation. L'amani n'en prit aucune considération, se leva et alla chercher Natyos qu'il mena derrière l'elfe tétanisé d'horreur. Il détacha ce nouvel acteur, et lui fit signe de remplacer l'animal qui avait failli à ce rôle, tout en lui faisant comprendre que si celui-ci refusait, alors il les dévorerait tous deux. Natyos accepta, malgré les réticences qui étaient les siennes à se mettre nu et assouvir devant tout ce monde ses bas-plaisirs. En ce sens il abaissa juste son pantalon à mi-cuisses, et s'approcha du postérieur du jeune forestier. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'échauffer tant le désir charnel était déjà présent, alors il s'engouffra directement dans son compagnon. Lentement il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément à mesure que les parois intérieures de son partenaire se dilataient, jusqu'à atteindre la distance maximale dont était capable son anatomie. Il s'arrêta brièvement, pensant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les gens autour de lui avaient disparus, tout autant que la menace que les amanis faisaient peser sur ses épaules. Natyos pouvait sentir le moindre geste du jeune elfe. Les fesses de ce dernier plaquées contre ses hanches lui procuraient un plaisir inouï, une envie d'aller encore plus loin en lui, et d'y rester éternellement. Le chef des amanis hurla alors à son adresse, et Natyos se remit en mouvement. Heureusement pour le forestier, le plaisir fougueux que ressentait son camarade lui était trop insupportable pour le maîtriser bien longtemps, et il y avait toutes ces conditions alentours qui demandaient la brièveté. Il entendit Natyos laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Le jeune elfe se retira alors, laissant de son passage une large traînée blanchâtre. Le chef troll ébouriffa de sa main les cheveux du garçon, puis se retourna en direction de l'autre sujet toujours à terre, se mit à sautiller autour de lui avant d'abattre son arme sur la nuque du captif. Il s'élança alors vers Natyos, tendant au-dessus de sa tête la lame couleur vif sang dans l'intention de lui faire subir le même sort. Cette fois-ci cependant, le chef troll fut stoppé dans son élan meurtrier : entre lui et l'elfe venait de s'interposer le geôlier, une hachette solidement tenue dans chacune de ses mains et prêt à frapper.

Une lutte sauvage entre le chef du village et son ancien subalterne fit rage devant les yeux terrifiés des quelques survivants elfiques. De nombreux coups firent voler les armes et les pointes d'acier à travers la pièce que les prisonniers tentèrent d'esquiver malgré leur faible mobilité. Le combat traîna en longueur et le chef amani, bien que plus aguerri que son opposant, avait usé vainement trop de ressources pour poursuivre davantage l'affrontement. Il s'attaqua alors dans un ultime assaut à la cause de la mutinerie s'élançant de ses dernières forces vers Natyos, le chef troll fut transpercé dans sa course par la hachette de son congénère, mais il eut la vigueur nécessaire pour atteindre l'elfe recroquevillé dans un coin de la tente, et ce en dépit de la sauvagerie du geôlier qui tentait de repousser son ancien chef du captif. Il projeta sa lance en avant, Natyos tenta de l'éviter mais un côté de l'arme lui entailla le ventre. C'est ainsi que le chef amani mourut, et que son assassin s'autoproclama détenteur des terres qui furent jadis celles de son ennemi. L'amani hurla sa victoire dans tout le village, suspendant la tête de l'ancien au-dessus d'une pique, et les autres amanis devinrent ses sujets avec une étonnante docilité. Mais là n'était pas l'objectif de l'amani, qui revînt peu de temps après dans la tente. Natyos n'avait pas bougé : le tissu de sa chemise était devenu rougeâtre tant le sang s'était écoulé de la plaie. Le troll approcha de l'elfe, lui faisant signe qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il écrivit d'un coutelas sur le bois ce qui devait être son nom : « Skor'jin », et demanda à voir la blessure. Natyos accepta son aide avant de s'évanouir.

Il ne sut rien de ce qui se passa ensuite, seulement que lorsqu'il se réveilla, la douleur s'était presque dissipée. Il s'éveilla et vit devant lui de nombreux sacs de nourriture et un grand voile filtrant la lumière. Il faisait jour pourtant, toutefois seuls quelques rayons lui parvenaient depuis les cieux c'était une tente, non une tente de bois et de peaux comme celles des trolls, mais faite de tissus légers et chauds. Quelques secondes après avoir repris connaissance Natyos était sûr de se trouver dans une tente elfique. Quelqu'un l'avait amené ici, l'avait guéri, nourri et protégé. Il sentit pourtant un froid immédiat, et se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu sous la simple couverture le recouvrant, seul un ample bandage entourait son abdomen. Il n'en fut pas alarmé : bien au contraire, il baignait dans une joie immense de s'être tiré vivant de cet enfer. Du moins, cette euphorie ne dura qu'un temps elle s'estompa aussi vite qu'avait surgi dans la tente l'amani, le dernier qu'il avait vu avant de s'effondrer dans la torpeur. Skor'jin était revenu. Il avait rapporté des vêtements propres et dignes au jeune elfe. Le visage de la créature parut exprimer un grand plaisir lorsque celle-ci vit Natyos sorti du monde des songes, mais cette joie ne lui fut guère rendue. Le jeune elfe avait peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant et si tout ceci n'était qu'une tromperie, une vaste mascarade que les trolls se plaisaient à faire subir à leurs proies ? Skor'jin déposa l'habit elfique non loin du lit. Natyos ramena toute la couverture sur lui, s'emmitouflant complètement dans celle-ci comme si elle aurait pu le protéger d'un éventuel assaut. L'amani eut alors un sursaut étrange il s''était rapidement approché de l'elfe puis s'était étendu derrière lui, et de ses bras avait recouvert son ancien captif pour lui tenir chaud. Le jeune homme était perdu pourquoi ce troll faisait tout pour le protéger, et pourquoi était-il allé jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour lui assurer la sienne ? Natyos avait remarqué que le regard que Skor'jin lui donnait avait changé après qu'il eut obéit à l'ancien chef amani et pénétrer son compagnon. Espérait-il recevoir librement de lui ses faveurs après lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Natyos ne put attendre de connaître la réponse dans un mouvement délicat bien qu'aguicheur il frotta ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de Skor'jin. Celui-ci remarqua vite le geste de l'elfe, et posa immédiatement sa main sur les hanches de Natyos, puis fit s'éloigner celles-ci de ses parties intimes. Apparemment troublé par l'acte du garçon, il se releva vite et quitta la tente en laissant derrière lui une petite arme qu'il mit à côté de la tenue. Natyos ne comprenait plus il ne savait même pas où il était, mais s'était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un campement allié, et il se sentait si faible. Mieux valait pour lui se reposer et reprendre des forces avant de se lever, suite à quoi il se rendormit dans la foulée.


	5. Acte 1 Scène 3 (La Chasse Commence)

Où sont passés ces sales vauriens ?! Ils nous espionnent, nous épient depuis les lieux cachés. Ils se terrent comme des rats, attendant la nuit pour surgir des profondeurs. Un peu comme des régurgitations voyez ils surviennent quand le temps n'est plus à leur attention. À ma gauche, un peu en retrait, Andara balaie la pièce du regard. Sachez qu'elle est douée avec une arbalète dans les mains quoique les autres aient pu en dire, ils ne restent plus que nous deux à participer à la chasse. Pourquoi cela ? Que sont devenus les autres ? Des monstres, et nous les avons abattus comme cela devait être fait. Un bruissement inconnu, un mauvais regard, un simple grommellement et la mort pouvait nous faucher l'instant suivant. Ceux qui ont failli ont payé je n'ai plus de regret ni de chagrin pour eux. Dorénavant il ne faut plus que compter l'un sur l'autre. Andara et Aleksei, nos deux armes pointées devant nous en seules âmes aux aguets. Car nous sommes seuls à présents, et que la fuite signifie perdre la vie. Ah ! Cette traque aurait pu se passer plus tranquillement... Ces vermines nous ont coincés dans l'auberge du village, et la nuit vient à peine de commencer. Nous avions condamné l'entrée pour ne pas nous faire surprendre par l'arrière, à peine cela avait été fait que nous avions entendu des pas agiter les locaux. Ils pouvaient venir de l'étage, ou du sous-sol peut-être. Nous nous apprêtons donc à aller à leur rencontre, leur coller une balle ou un carreau entre les deux yeux pour les calmer un peu et attendre la levée du jour. Mais avant cela, laissez-moi vous raconter brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que nous en arrivions à pareille galère.

La scène se déroula quelques heures auparavant. Nous étions alors quatre à partir comme à notre habitude pour la traque nocturne. C'était vite devenu notre quotidien tant les nouveaux cas d'infections se multipliaient rapidement. Soit, nous aimions tous notre job alors devoir allonger les séances ne pouvait pas nous déranger. Mais ce soir-là ne fut pas comme les autres... Comme à l'habituelle, nous sommes partis peu avant la tombée de la nuit, histoire d'inspecter les lieux et remarquer de bons endroits pour d'éventuelles embuscades. Une alerte à la contamination avait été lancée dans le courant de la matinée dans un proche petit bourg de la capitale. C'est là que nous devions nous rendre. À notre arrivée le périmètre avait déjà été bouclé, et il nous fallut une grande ténacité pour que les autorités nous laissent passer, mais ce fut fait. Nous entrâmes alors dans le village par la voie royale en règle générale, les infectés réagissent violemment à l'odeur de chair humaine, ce qui nous est très utile pour les faire sortir de leur planque. Cependant notre venue fut des plus paisibles. Nous ne fûmes pas inquiets, seulement... On eu vite pensé qu'il s'agissait dans le meilleur des cas d'une fausse alerte ou, dans le pire, d'un piège. Cette seconde solution nous parut plus probable lorsqu'un assaut fut lancé contre nous une fois la lisière du bourg atteinte. Nous le repoussâmes avec efficacité malgré une apparente organisation de l'ennemi. L'ennemi, voilà que de vulgaires animaux allaient nous poser problème ! Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous réjouir de cette première victoire que déjà un second groupe préparait la revanche. Nous fûmes rapidement acculés à l'intérieur de la cathédrale. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris d'aller nous réfugier là-bas ?! Il en était sorti de partout, des appartements de l'abbé jusqu'aux vitraux qui explosaient les uns après les autres, laissant passer toujours plus de cette misérable vermine. Et la traque tourna au désastre.

Nous avons couru comme jamais nous avions couru auparavant, nous délestant de tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, et qui sait ce dont nous avons pu nous démunir dans la panique. Dehors nous attendait la meute de ces bêtes frappées d'hystérie, alors nous dûmes trouver un endroit plus sûr en l'occurrence le seul endroit vers lequel aller n'allait pas de paire avec le suicide. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rendus à l'auberge que nous avons fortifié avec le matériel disposé à l'intérieur. Quelques tables, quelques chaises, de solides rondins de bois et des tonneaux si lourds qu'ils ont seulement servi pour la seconde ligne de défense. Avec autant de fortifications, il était impossible de pénétrer la demeure. Soulagés de nous trouver enfin dans un endroit sûr, nous avons pu soigner les blessures de certains. Andara et moi n'avions que de faibles égratignures, mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres : Greiss et Taumil. Le premier avait reçu des coups de griffures au torse, tandis que le second avait été mordu au bras, rien qui aurait pu leur être fatal. Nous avons « correctement » panser les plaies et sécuriser les dernières parties de l'auberge. Nous sommes restés à l'affût une demi-heure durant bien que les bruits à l'extérieur avaient cessé, puis Greiss et Taumil se sont plaints de douleurs, de violentes poussées de fièvre et de fatigue. Nous les avons alors accompagnés à l'étage où se trouvaient trois pièces : la première ne comptait qu'un large bureau et quelques armoires la deuxième n'était qu'une petite pièce, une sorte de salon qui néanmoins possédait une autre entrée à l'accès bloqué par une porte solidement verrouillée la troisième enfin comportait deux lits ainsi que des vêtements disposés en piles sur les étagères de basses armoires. Greiss et Taumil s'allongèrent sur les matelas tandis qu'Andara et moi retournâmes au rez-de-chaussée pour y faire nos tours de garde. Nous l'entendîmes alors, au-dessus de nos têtes : quelqu'un faisait les cent pas dans l'auberge, dans la pièce inaccessible à l'étage. Dans le même temps, des petits rires se mirent à surgir des sous-sols, peut-être aurait-il été préférable de vérifier ce qu'il y avait en bas, derrière les colonnes de tonneaux...

Fichtre de bon sang ! Nous y voilà à présent : Andara et Aleksei, arme en paume, tous deux prêts à dézinguer de l'infecté. L'accès à la cave est clos, s'il devait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur cela nous inquiéterait moins que ce qui pouvait se passer à l'étage. Nous y montons alors par les escaliers jusqu'à nous arrêter une fois en haut. Greiss et Taumil s'étaient endormis. Par quel miracle peuvent-ils si bien pioncer par une telle merde de situation ? Hum... ils ne nous auraient pas été très utiles de toute façon... Andara se tient près de moi, guettant la moindre hostilité venant de l'arrière. Ces moments troublés ne font qu'accroître sa beauté. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau attachés en une longue queue de cheval valsent à chacun de ses pas et ses yeux, aah ! Les mille lueurs de la pleine lune ne peuvent que jalouser ce regard ! Et cette grâce naturelle dans chacun de... Elle me fait un signe ! Regarder devant moi ? oui en effet... La situation est critique lui dis-je. Parvenus devant la porte close nous percevons des bruits de l'autre côté quelques grognements entrecoupés de plaintes animales. La bête est en sommeil. Andara disposée à gauche, moi à droite, nous cognons contre les murs. Il est moins ardu d'abattre une bête si nous la motivons dans son assaut... c'est au moins le cas concernant ces créatures. Nos frappes ont fait cesser les bruits du repos. Un lourd silence s'est imposé à nous. Une ombre se dessine derrière la porte. Quelques reniflements agités se font entendre des faibles interstices qui séparent la porte des murs. Soudain la porte se brise. Un mastodonte en surgit, s'élançant avec la plus grande des rages en notre direction. D'un seul trait net et précis Andara lui fait exploser le crâne. Je salue sa dextérité, mais sans avoir le temps de nous remettre de cette dernière attaque un autre monstre m'atteint de dos. En l'espace d'un instant je vois la scène se défiler devant moi : Andara qui s'est brusquement retournée, la peur que je pouvais lire dans son regard n'avait plus rien de séduisant. Elle s'était mise à tâter frénétiquement dans ses réserves de munitions jusqu'à prendre prise sur un carreau qu'elle enfonçait dans son arbalète avec une vitesse décousue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de recharger le mal avait déjà été fait. Je sentis les mâchoires de la créature se refermer sur mon épaule avant que celle-ci ne tombe au sol du coup de la traqueuse. Andara se précipita vers moi et me retint dans ma chute. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent pas ceux auxquels je m'attendais : « j'ai tué Taumil » me répétait-elle à chacune de ses expirations. Je jetai un regard en arrière et vis le lit où dormait Taumil, vide. Puis mes yeux descendirent et virent le corps du traqueur reposer à côté de moi, sans vie. Andara s'était relevée et se préparait à décocher une fois encore, cette fois-ci pour abattre Greiss. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Il était mal en point certes, mais avait encore tout de l'homme qu'il avait été avant l'accident. Il s'était remis assis et suppliait Andara de l'épargner. Elle le pointait de son arme sans parvenir à tirer. Le blessé lui expliqua alors la différence entre lui et Taumil, que lui n'avait reçu qu'une griffure tandis que Taumil avait été mordu, tout comme moi à présent. Andara avait bien compris la situation. Elle rangea son arbalète, m'aida à me relever puis me porta au rez-de-chaussée.

La fièvre vint rapidement. Andara s'absenta quelques moments, ensuite elle resta auprès de moi sans me quitter un seul instant des yeux. Elle m'avait allongé près du feu et guérit la morsure. Elle savait que cela n'y changerait rien. Je lui demandai de m'abattre. Nous connaissions tous deux l'issue, et celle-ci ne pouvait être que funeste. Elle refusa. J'insistai alors, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais condamné mais que, elle, pouvait encore vivre. Andara ne m'écoutait plus. Malgré la fièvre et les flammes j'avais terriblement froid. L'épaule me faisait mal. Elle touchait souvent mon front de sa main, comme pour constater la progression de la métamorphose. J'allais me transformer en bête sanguinaire et m'en prendre à elle. Elle, la seule personne à qui je n'aurais jamais pu causer la moindre souffrance. Je restai éveillé lorsque mes paupières devinrent lourdes, contemplant comme si cela était la dernière fois ce bout de monde qui se montrait à mes yeux. Soudain un éclair de joie traversa le visage d'Andara. Je crus d'abord au mirage, même si celui-ci ne pouvait être réel. Pourtant il était bien vrai : Andara se mit à rire. Elle me déclara que le jour venait de se lever, que nous pouvions sortir sans danger, et que je n'allais pas me transformer pour aujourd'hui. Avec son soutien je me mis debout. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les morceaux de bois qui obstruaient les entrées. Andara dégagea l'une d'entre elles afin que nous puissions sortir, mais l'extérieur n'était pas aussi paisible que nous l'avions imaginé : des miliciens nous attendaient par dizaines. À peine évadés de l'auberge qu'Andara et moi nous fûmes séparés l'un de l'autre. Les premiers souhaitant protéger Andara, les seconds ayant une bien piètre idée de justice à l'égard des infectés. Andara leur hurlait de nous relâcher, que nous ne leur causerons plus de problème. Elle se débattait avec la férocité d'un tigre, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis. Les villageois m'assommèrent peu de temps après. Lorsque je repris connaissance, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Immobilisé fut la première chose que je constatai de mon état au réveil. Une énorme planche de bois me maintenait la tête et les bras, je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Mon regard se tourna rapidement à droite et à gauche, et je vis avec horreur que mes mains n'étaient plus d'apparence humaine... Très velues, plus que d'habitude, bien plus larges et ornées de griffes longues et tranchantes. Je me pourléchai les lèvres... dents acérées, disposées différemment, langue fine et étendue en hauteur... Hum fort bien, cela devait être un mauvais rêve... ou alors j'étais dans la merde... Oui ce devait être ça. Un groupe de villageois approcha dès qu'il eut remarqué ma soudaine activité et dessina un demi-cercle devant moi. L'un d'eux fit quelques pas en avant : c'était Greiss ! Comment ce salaud avait-il pu s'en tirer ?! Sûrement allait-il tenter de me sortir de ce merdier. Pardon ?! Il leur fit un laïus sur le fait qu'un animal n'avait rien d'humain, suite à quoi il ordonna que mes habits me soient retirés. La plupart avaient déjà été pas mal atteints par les combats et, j'imagine, par la transformation. Ce n'était pas une raison pour me mettre nu devant tous ces campagnards ahuris ! Une fois que tous se furent bien rincé l'œil ils repartirent chez eux. La balade était finie ? Bon, et moi alors ? Eh bien, il ne fallut pas me faire prier longtemps avant de voir un villageois ressortir de son taudis et revenir vers moi. Il semblait étrange, comme préoccupé. Il inspecta les lieux d'un regard furtif. S'il faisait cela, c'était sûrement qu'il comptait me délivrer ! Enfin, c'était du moins ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il se place derrière moi et commence à me tripoter le sexe. Ah le sale vicieux ! La vaurien de vautour ! Qu'il attende que je sorte de là pour lui faire sa fête ! Il aura de quoi s'en passer de partout au nombre des orifices qu'il possédera après mon passage ! Quel chien ! Avec fierté sa main masturba ce que j'avais en guise de pénis : ce n'était ni vraiment humain, ni vraiment de loup... une sorte de mix ! Remarquez que ça me va bien ! Peut-être de trop d'ailleurs... Le vicelard passait la sienne entre mes deux cuisses jusqu'à me salir le poil de son sperme, puis il continua ses mouvements de main jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse de même. Quand il eut fini il retourna dans sa baraque que je pris soin de garder en mémoire. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un autre villageois revînt à ma rencontre : Greiss.

Il était habillé chicos. Ça lui changeait bien de son habit de traqueur ! Il s'excusa de son geste, balançant dans le même temps une vanne sur le fait que je l'avais charnue. Il me fit boire une décoction au goût infâme puis ouvrit la planche de bois. Je pus enfin m'en libérer, et contempler ce qui me servait de jambes. J'ai dû pas mal grandir ! Greiss me redonna quelques vêtements tout en m'expliquant ce qui s'était passé depuis mon enlèvement. Les worgens avaient atteint la capitale. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que le dernier gilnéen se fasse infecter. Greiss s'excusa une fois encore : il m'avoua être infecté depuis plusieurs nuits, mais que grâce à ses recherches il était parvenu à contrôler ce mal. En revanche, il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Andara à m'apporter... Il m'indiqua juste qu'un groupe d'humains l'avait emmenée vers le nord pour fuir la contamination, mais que cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient partis. Il me proposa son aide pour que nous la retrouvions ensemble. J'acceptai, mais avant j'avais un compte rapide à régler, le courant était mal passé entre moi et ce villageois... Une simple mésentente ! Greiss ricana et me dit de faire vite pendant qu'il m'attendrait à l'extérieur du village. J'entrai donc dans la maison du tripoteur, et lui fit sa fête ! Du sang ! du sang ! oh que j'aimais cette saveur couler le long de mes papilles ! Si bien qu'une fois mon devoir achevé l'envie devînt extrême. Je ressentis alors les effets de la mixture de Greiss, qui me ramena à la raison. Troublé mais néanmoins sans avoir causer du mal -quoique-, je rejoignis Greiss et nous partîmes à la hâte. Sur le chemin, il me fit part de ses projets maintenant que nous n'avons plus à chasser le worgen. L'âme de traqueur resta en lui flamboyante lorsqu'il m'indiqua qu'il désirait avoir des rapports avec un représentant de chaque race en Azeroth. Il ajouta de suite après qu'il se passera des créatures s'apparentant aux écureuils. Je me mis à rire, Greiss suivit le mouvement. Cependant, je voyais en son regard qu'il voulait vraiment faire ce qu'il a dit. Je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire,et serais même prêt à l'aider , du moment qu'il m'aidait en retour à retrouver Andara...


	6. Acte 1 Scène 4 (Une Nuit, esseulé)

Il y eut un long silence, entrecoupé par les sifflements du vent qui faisait frissonner les arbres alentours. Je m'étais endormi de suite après le départ de Skor'jin, et était resté assoupi durant un temps dont j'ignorai la longueur. Mon réveil ne fut pas des plus agréables : je sentis un froid me parcourir les épaules, puis le torse et les bras, jusqu'à se poursuivre à mes hanches. C'est, je crois, le toucher du vent sur mon bandage à peine posé qui m'extirpa de la torpeur. Je crus d'abord au retour de Skor'jin, mais le silence n'est pas l'apanage des trolls. Il aurait pu s'agir simplement d'un animal, et pourtant il restait fort improbable qu'une bestiole se mette à tirer doucement ma couverture au lieu de me sauter dessus pour me dévorer. J'avais peur de découvrir l'identité de cet agresseur, alors je gardai les yeux clos. Mais la couverture ne s'arrêta pas de descendre et, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à ma taille, mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, comme par un sursaut de pudeur et je le vis alors, devant moi, un elfe de la nuit, plutôt jeune d'apparence, qui semblait aussi surpris de croiser mon regard que moi de croiser le sien. Il eut soudain un geste de recul. Je percevais en ces yeux une envie étrange que je ne saurais décrire. C'est alors qu'il empoignit une arme de sa ceinture avant de la placer à ma gorge. la froideur des lieux se rappela à ma chair : j'étais désormais nu sur toute la moitié supérieure de mon corps. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à défaire la couverture ? Pour voir le mal dont je souffrais contempler la blessure dissimulée de mon abdomen ? Peut-être bien était-ce cela, dans ce cas pourquoi avoir poursuivi et tirer plus bas encore ma seule protection, le seul rempart de ma nudité ? Je fixai l'intrus et discernai la lueur vacillante de ses yeux qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue, et comprit l'objectif de son entreprise : il me désirait avec une ardeur folle. Dès cet instant le visage de Dethean apparut devant le mien, le visage du viol et la souvenance de mes membres pour ses sévices emplirent mon âme de haine, de haine et d'horreur. L'elfe sembla comprendre mes frayeurs, fit un geste vers l'avant, avançant vers moi avec une lenteur insupportable tout en rengainant la dague. La terreur me foudroya soudain, je ne pouvais plus bouger et à peine respirer. Sa main tendue en ma direction se déporta vers l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, vers mes hanches. Mon souffle s'interrompit. Ses doigts venaient de se refermer sur le drap simple, et le remirent à mon grand étonnement au niveau de mes épaules.

Couvert à nouveau je me mis assis tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il semblait inquiet pour moi. Je m'efforçai avec mal de lui adresser un sourire du coin des lèvres, peut-être cela pourrait-il l'apaiser de voir mon amicalité. Je lui parlai alors calmement et le plus distinctement possible, afin de lui demander la raison de sa présence. Il hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils. Lorsque je me souvins que je n'avais à ma connaissance aucun langage compréhensible de nous deux, la réponse à mes interrogations tomba d'elle-même -ou bien était-ce juste que j'espérais que celle-ci fut bonne, n'ayant que cela en ma possession qui pourrait lui porter intérêt- : la nourriture. Je désignai donc les sacs de vivres qui me faisaient face. L'elfe se leva et alla inspecter leur contenu il en sembla ravi et fit une révérence. Je lui rendis la pareille d'un bref mouvement de tête, et profita de ce premier contact agréable pour lui faire comprendre d'un geste de bras que je souhaitai me revêtir. Un éclair me traversa l'esprit je venais de me souvenir de l'arme qu'avait laissé Skor'jin avant de partir, cette dague reposait justement à côté des vêtements que celui-ci m'avait apporté. Je me raclai la gorge, ayant parfaitement saisi que s'il venait à vérifier la tenue il aurait pu se méprendre sur mes intentions et vouloir me blesser. À mon grand soulagement il acquiesça et se retourna, le regard fixé vers la toile de tente. Je pus alors me relever sans craindre qu'il me dévore des yeux, et fit les quelques pas qui me séparait de l'habit, ainsi que de l'arme. L'arme... le moment était parfait pour frapper l'elfe de la nuit m'avait accordé assez de confiance pour se détourner d'un ennemi, puisque je demeurais son ennemi. Qu'allait-il me faire après s'être emparé des rations ? M'abattre ? Ou s'enfuir et avertir ses compagnons ? Je ne savais même pas en quel endroit nous étions. Le laisser partir serait un bien trop grand danger. Je devais l'abattre. Je devais faire tomber l'ennemi. L'elfe de la nuit devait mourir. D'un seul mouvement mes doigts prirent le coutelas et, l'instant suivant, apposèrent ce dernier à la gorge de l'ennemi. Celui-ci resta immobile...

L'ennemi doit mourir, je dois le faire pour préserver la survie de mon peuple. Je lui murmurais lentement à l'oreille, répétant sans cesse ces mêmes paroles, mais j'étais incapable de les exécuter. J'avais les mains moites, tremblantes, si tremblantes... Je... je pouvais peut-être... non, ce n'est pas correct. De ma main libre j'empoignai le poignet de l'elfe. Il se montra récalcitrant. Je l'implorai de ne pas me résister. La dague se resserra. Il relâcha toute force dans le bras et se laissa faire. Je me demandais... Cette main qui faisait brasser l'air à la sienne... Ses doigts... Pourquoi ne pas... Que penserait-il de moi ? Qu'avais-je bien à faire de ce qu'il pourrait en penser ?! Sa vie touchera bientôt à sa fin ! Sans plus hésiter je déposai sa main sur ma cuisse nue, libérant celle-ci de mon emprise, puis attendis. Sa réaction ne me fut qu'à moitié surprenante lorsque ses doigts se mirent à se mouvoir, caressant ma chair avec une avidité dévorante. Obnubilé par ses caresses, je ne pouvais plus détourner le regard de sa main qui allait et venait autour du haut de ma jambe, s'aventurant par moments jusqu'aux plus proches proximités de mon entrejambe avant de s'en éloigner rapidement. Il n'y avait plus que sa main qui comptait à présent. L'elfe avait du remarquer l'attention que je portais aux endroits de ma cuisse et non plus de sa gorge, et ne laissa pas passer mon erreur. D'un mouvement agile il se retourna, repoussant mon bras avec aisance et percutant du sien mon visage. Je venais de perdre l'arme autant que j'avais perdu l'équilibre et le peu qui me restait de force pour lui survivre.

Désarmé, apeuré, désespéré, je pris la fuite, rampant à même le sol en une ultime tentative condamnée à faillir. L'elfe de la nuit me rattrapa vite et m'immobilisa. L'odeur de la mort embaumait mon odorat lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ma gorge, exerçant de toute leur puissance et volonté une pression mortifère sur ma trachée. J'optai pour la seule solution possible, tentant vainement de le repousser, de lui faire lâcher prise, de le blesser. Je n'avais plus les capacités physiques pour de telles entreprises, qui échouèrent l'une après l'autre tandis que se dérobait ma vie. J'étais impuissant à me défendre. Chaleur et douleur semblaient se dissiper autour de moi. Ma vision paraissait se troubler. Ce n'est qu'à partir de cet instant que je compris que je ne pouvais lui échapper, qu'il détenait entre ses paumes le choix de me laisser vivre ou de m'abattre. Je me rappelai alors de ses regards et de ses gestes, me persuadant qu'ils ne pouvaient être désintéressés et, dans un dernière action, élevai mon ventre du peu que je le pouvais et fit exercer à celui-ci un frottement continu sur les cuisses de mon agresseur. Il en fut troublé. Je le savais à la pression de ses mains qui tendait à s'atténuer, jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Ses doigts reportèrent leur étreinte autour de mes poignets, ses jambes prirent de la distance et allèrent en arrière, jusqu'à se positionner au niveau de mes hanches. Tandis que je reprenais mon souffle, l'elfe commença à se frotter contre moi, son ventre contre le mien. Ainsi allait-il profiter de ma vulnérabilité, s'amuser de moi avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Je conservai les yeux fixés vers la sortie, ne pensant plus qu'à elle et patientant le moment propice à m'évader. Je songeai à un moyen infaillible de m'enfuir lorsque je sentis une main de l'elfe relâcher mon poignet et agripper mon visage afin de le tourner vers le sien. Il me regardait avec autant de désir que de défiance : je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il voulait que je reste tranquille. Avais-je le choix... Il comprit ma résignation, et profita de celle-ci pour baisser sa garde le temps de se dévêtir totalement.

Le contact de sa nudité à la mienne me donna une sensation d'intense chaleur. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Je sentis depuis mon bas-ventre une pression qui ne cessa de s'étendre qu'une fois arrivée aux régions alentours au nombril. La chaleur s'intensifia, si bien que je perdis le contrôle de tout ce qui se trouvait sous mon abdomen. Malgré-moi je pris participation à cette mascarade. L'elfe le remarqua vite, et redoubla dans sa confiance la célérité de ses caresses. La chaleur se déclara jusqu'aux plus lointaines extrémités de mon corps. J'entrouvris les lèvres, prenant soin de dissimuler mon geste, et me mit à souffloter en saccades. Bien que ma discrétion fut maîtrisée, il me semblait ne rien pouvoir cacher à mon partenaire, qui posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Mes expirations s'accélérèrent tandis que mon regard se plongeait dans le sien. Il réitéra son dernier acte et m'embrassa à maintes reprises. Je lui montrai alors mon affection, ce réel désir que je ne contenais plus, et passai ma langue sur sa joue. Sa tête prit un bref recul, apparemment étonné de mon initiative, puis l'elfe se rapprocha et poursuivit avec un entrain renouvelé de m'effleurer le visage de ses lèvres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Son haleine me rappelait la foret et l'odeur des pins sous une rosée de printemps. J'étais rêveur alors, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il lia ses lèvres aux miennes que la réalité me revint. Je perçus dans son regard à quelques centimètres de mes yeux qu'il était aussi troublé que moi de ce geste. Il s'était immobilisé totalement, comme dans l'attente de ma réaction qui fut celle que m'inspirait depuis que j'étais à terre ma situation de faiblesse. J'ouvris ma bouche, entrouvrant du même temps celle de l'elfe. Sa langue rencontra alors ma chair, et la mienne alla à sa rencontre. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, suite à quoi il se retira, gardant son visage toujours près du mien. Il me fixait, tentant de déceler à mon expression un signe d'une quelconque émotion. Puis il prit de plus amples distances. Ses yeux oscillaient entre mon visage et mes hanches. Je perçus comme une gêne dans son immobilité. Il regarda ma cuisse et lentement approcha ses doigts vers elle, sans la toucher, juste l'effleurer avant de remonter légèrement et exercer trois douces et brèves poussées sur le côté de ma taille. Que voulait... Une vive pensée me paralysa d'effroi. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ce qu'il avait déjà eu de moi ? Il recommença son geste, subtilement plus pressant cette fois. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Je devais lui obéir, alors je suivis ses ordres et me retourna ventre contre terre.

Par vaine sécurité je m'étais un peu éloigné de lui. Je m'étais rapproché de la sortie et en meilleure posture pour filer d'ici à vive allure. Mais je sentis vite ses mains remonter les courbes de mes cuisses cela m'avait brisé dans mon élan, et je montrai une fois encore une soumission teintée de crainte en écartant mes jambes de lui. Il s'installa près de moi, assez près pour que je sente son membre caresser la peau de mes endroits charnus. Rapidement vinrent ses mains se mêler à la danse, jusqu'à ce qu'une se retire pour guider l'appendice jusqu'en moi. Les larmes s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues: je n'eus que peu de douleurs physiques malgré la taille de l'organe, en revanche mes pensées bouillonnaient dans mon crâne. Je ne sus ce qui s'y passa réellement. J'étais partagé entre joie et supplice, sans pouvoir mettre mot à ce que je ressentais. L'elfe de la nuit, une fois avoir fait entrer son prolongement, déporta ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches, s'en servant autant par pression comme maintien que par attrait comme soutien de la pénétration. Dès lors débutèrent les mouvements continuels de l'elfe à l'intérieur de mon corps, gagnant à chaque foulée toujours plus de vitesse. Ses doigts en disharmonie avec le mouvement de ses hanches me repoussaient et m'attiraient en alternance si bien que, en plus des frottements intérieurs, tout le bas de mon ventre n'avait de cesse de s'abattre sur le sol, attisant encore davantage le plaisir croissant qui s'était emparé de toutes les basses régions. Je lui criais d'interrompre cela, d'arrêter de contrôler le moindre mouvement de mes hanches. Je le menaçai, l'insultai, hurlai plus fort encore mais rien n'y fit. Je sentais le désir croître, sans pourtant désirer qu'il advienne. L'elfe de la nuit redoubla sa hâte, tenailla avec plus de férocité mon bas-ventre, réduisit les distances. Savoir le simple fait et évidence d'être tant désiré par mon ennemi renforçait ma passion, et l'ascendance de son plaisir allait de pair avec mes sentiments. Je savais que la fin était proche, mais sa rapidité et son plaisir étaient tels que je ne pus me contenir. Mes membres en tremblèrent tandis que s'allongèrent les pénétrations, jusqu'à s'amenuiser en une longue et dernière percée de laquelle je sentis une humidité se répandre.

Il attendit quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle, avant de se retirer, puis le silence vint. Ce dernier fit peser de tout son poids l'oppression sur mes épaules tant que je ne savais rien de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. L'elfe de la nuit s'était satisfait de moi, et une fois repu je ne pouvais plus compter sur l'attirance physique pour gagner du temps. De douces caresses se firent ressentir au bas de ma jambe. M'indiquait-il que s'en était fini ? Lentement je me remis assis tout en lui dissimulant la marque de mon plaisir, alors recroquevillé il lui était impossible de percevoir le moindre signe qui le laisserait penser que ce qu'il venait de me faire subir n'était en rien une torture. Je continuai à verser de nombreuses larmes, autant que je le pus. Je ne dirais pas que celles-ci fut factices, seulement, je ne m'en cachai guère et n'hésitai pas à exacerber cette tristesse existante. Il me fixa pendant quelques instants, puis approcha sa main de mon visage, sous l'un de mes yeux humides, afin d'essuyer les larmes. Je l'évitai. Il se releva alors avant d'enfiler ses habits, puis chercha quelque chose du regard. Ce dernier se posa sur la couverture qu'il avait jadis tenté de m'ôter. Naturellement ses mains cherchèrent à me la remettre en bonne conscience. Je la repoussai vivement d'un bras avant de reprendre ma position initiale. L'elfe était inquiet, pourtant il avait eut un léger sourire aussitôt réprimé. Il insista et installa la couverture vaille que vaille je finis par accepter l'offre. Il m'embrassa alors, passa ses bras autour de mes épaules comme pour me consoler et l'instant suivant courut à toutes jambes vers la sortie après s'être changé en félin.

Je restais là un bon moment encore, contemplant l'entrée en l'attente d'un retour éventuel. En vérité je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais : l'elfe ? Skor'jin ? Un secours des alliés ? Peut-être rien... Quand je fus décidé je quittai la tente, contemplant les alentours en une rapide reconnaissance des lieux. J'étais déjà passé non-loin avec la petite troupe elfique. Du moins, je reconnaissais les montagnes à un dixième de lieue devant moi. Je n'eus qu'à les contourner jusqu'à revenir à Tranquillien, de là il m'était aisé de retrouver le sentier menant à Lune d'Argent. Je m'étais mis en route dès que possible. Je n'eus rencontré aucune mésaventure jusqu'à Tranquillien, cependant, et ce durant tout le trajet, j'avais éprouvé cette sensation désagréable d'avoir laissé quelque chose derrière moi, comme une partie de moi-même qui brutalement m'avait échappé...


	7. Acte 1 Scène 5 (Sur le Front)

Scène 5

Sur le Front

(Maïko x Skor'jin)

Maïko venait de se réveiller. Il avait rapporté la veille au soir des rations au campement qui avaient permis de requinquer les troupes. Il pouvait entendre par-delà le tissu de sa tente les prémices d'un entraînement militaire. Beaucoup l'avaient acclamé à son retour. Lui avait été exténué et les conditions d'une telle prise l'avaient rendu soucieux: pas de faim ni de soif; son seul désir avait été de retourner auprès de cet étranger qu'il avait rencontré alors. L'envie s'est rapidement changée en attente. Toute la nuit il avait patienté dans l'espérance improbable que l'elfe reparaisse devant lui. Il ne cessait de repenser à la scène. Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien de comparable au rapport qu'entretenait un soldat envers son ennemi. Il exaltait son geste autant qu'il en avait honte, non pas pour lui-même mais à l'égard de ce jeune elfe qu'il avait brutalisé. Cela valait mieux que de le faire mourir, se rassurait-il en faisant mine de ne pas être éveillé. Il ne désirait pas qu'un attroupement vienne le déranger une fois de plus pour le remercier. Ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'est être seul, allongé parmi l'obscurité bienveillante d'une tente et reposer sous des draps desquels émanait une douce chaleur.

Ah, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée à travers les toiles de tissu pourpre. Ses doigts caressaient la soie chaude des draps, formant par endroit des kystes de leur étreinte. Il se souvenait de la douceur du jeune elfe, de ses parfums naturels mêlés à l'angoisse et au désir ardent que celui-ci éprouvait. Il revoyait devant son visage ces deux iris vertes et flamboyantes qu'il avait tant admiré. Ses membres se raidirent sans qu'il en fusse le maître. L'instant suivant ses cuisses embrassaient avec tendresse les formes que son corps avait creusé dans la terre. Il était là, près de lui; Maïko pouvait le sentir juste en-dessous. Les images fusaient dans son esprit, certaines invoquaient le passé, d'autres reconstituaient les plus grands fantasmes de l'elfe de la nuit tandis qu'il poursuivait ses mouvements. Lorsque son plaisir fut suffisamment présent, l'elfe se mit sur le dos et étreignit d'une main le corps de ses désirs. De ses doigts il caressa son membre, lentement au début, parcourant à plusieurs reprises toute la longueur de ce dernier, puis intensifia le rythme, raccourcissant la portée de son geste jusqu'aux extrémités. L'elfe soufflait régulièrement à mesure que venait son extase. Il voyait distinctement les courbes du jeune elfe de sang se dessiner dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de son regard, de son sourire et de ses gémissements étouffés alors qu'il entrait en lui. Soudain vint à lui l'image de la posture dans laquelle il l'avait tant contempler: allongé, les cuisses écartées, seul et sans défense, des filets d'un liquide blanc s'écoulant entre ses fesses, totalement soumis à lui et à sa volonté. Son plaisir atteignit son paroxysme; à nouveau il avait laissé échapper ses liquides, par vagues successives, cette fois-ci sur son abdomen. Maïko reprenait son souffle lentement tandis qu'il essuyait ses rejets sur sa peau, puis se leva, enfila à la hâte son habit de druide et quitta la tente pour rejoindre ses camarades. Ce jour-là, il avait prévu une attaque des secteurs trolls, percer une brèche dans leurs défenses était la seule solution pour sortir de l'étau et regagner le rivage. De là-bas il leur sera possible de naviguer jusqu'à la contrée de Gilnéas, un peu plus au sud d'ici, en contournant les dangereux domaines réprouvés. Gilnéas n'était pas un territoire allié, Maïko savait néanmoins que le royaume ne leur réserverait pas un mauvais accueil. Le druide partit du campement à la tête d'une petite escouade d'elfes vaillants. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, il leur fallait faire vite.

Ils partirent aussitôt les dernières recommandations des chefs accomplies : transporter juste assez de nourriture pour le voyage, juste assez d'armes pour repousser d'éventuels éclaireurs. Le reste était destiné à brûler, et ainsi créer une excellente diversion pendant qu'ils tenteraient de traverser les territoires amanis. Lorsque tout fut propice à la réussite de la mission, les elfes de la nuit se mirent en route en direction des rivages à l'ouest : pour éviter au mieux les elfes de sang ainsi que les morts-vivants, qu'ils servent la Dame Noire ou une quelconque autre entité maléfique, ils avaient prévu de se rendre au sanctum un peu plus au nord des villages amanis. De-là il leur serait possible de longer le fleuve jusqu'à l'océan. La première partie du plan se déroula selon les prérogatives ils purent rameuter les trolls à leur ancien campement par un immense brasier. Cependant, quelle fut leur stupeur de constater que les amanis ne s'étaient pas tous mobilisés pire même, puisque toutes leurs unités spécialisées dans la détection du camouflage formaient une large barrière autour des villages. Maïko désigna un endroit où la surveillance semblait être la plus fragile. La troupe elfique s'y engouffra alors, abattant dans le plus grand silence les deux amanis qui gardaient le flanc gauche du domaine. Toutefois, et pour une fois encore, les plans de Maïko furent contrecarrer avec force lorsque déferlèrent sur l'escouade des régiments entiers de guerriers lourdement armés. Nombreux furent les esprits que la peur inonda. Ils pensèrent à la fuite mais celle-ci était impossible tant les trolls qui étaient partis à l'attaque du campement revenaient derrière eux, parfaitement alignés et avançant en leur direction avec une féroce détermination. Ils étaient encerclés la panique les gagnait avec autant de fulgurance que la peste noire. C'est à ce moment que Maïko rallia ses hommes, leur hurlant de poursuivre la percée dans le sang des armées se tenant devant eux. Il conduisit l'offensive qui fit autant de morts des deux côtés, mais les trolls les surpassaient en nombre et l'escouade elfique fut vite terrassée. Maïko, dans un ultime geste pour préserver sa vie, se changea en félin et abandonna le champ de bataille.

La voie par le fleuve était probablement bloquée, il n'avait plus assez de force pour mener un assaut contre qui que ce soit. Il était seul à présent, seul et exténué, mais n'avait pas renoncer à vivre pour autant. Il avait pris à la hâte le chemin qui l'avait conduit la veille à cet étranger elfe de sang. Il espérait sans doute que celui-ci lui apporte son soutien et parvienne à le faire sortir de ces terres sans encombres. À son arrivée cependant, il ne vit rien d'autre que des draps vides et une tente déserte. Plus aucun vêtement sur le meuble, ni sac de nourriture sur le sol : l'elfe de sang n'aurait jamais pu transporter un tel poids quelqu'un d'autre était venu ici avant lui. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand pénétra un troll sous la toile, observant tout comme lui l'avait fait auparavant les quelques draps à leurs pieds. Maïko reconnut les tatouages sur la peau de l'intrus il était le chef des villages amanis, et ce malgré sa fine corpulence qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas natif de la région. Qu'il soit un allié des amanis ou un espion des sombrelances cela ne faisait aucune différence : il était son ennemi. Prêts à dégainer les armes, l'elfe de la nuit et le troll se regardaient comme deux animaux sur le point de s'entre-dévorer. Son adversaire immobile reniflait vivement les odeurs provenant des draps puis de l'elfe de la nuit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pour la quatrième fois alors, les agissements du chef amani paralysèrent l'elfe quand celui-ci se mit à prononcer quelques paroles à son adresse. Maiko ne connaissait pas la signification de ces mots. Il savait néanmoins que ce langage était celui des elfes de sang du thalassien. Il était étrange qu'un amani ait pu faire la conversation avec un elfe, eux qui sont si primitifs qu'ils communiquent rarement entre eux autrement que par la violence. Avait-il fait du mal au jeune elfe ? Lui disait-il là les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé avant de l'exécuter ? Tout cela paraissait clair à présent : ce troll devait mourir.

C'est avec le même entrain que les deux guerriers débutèrent le combat : l'un équipé de deux petites haches, l'autre d'une simple dague qu'il maniait cependant avec dextérité. Mais le troll avait toute sa vigueur quand l'elfe avait été éreinté par les derniers affrontements ce dernier perdit prise sur son arme et se contenta d'esquiver tant qu'il le put les assauts du troll. Lorsqu'il comprit que celui-ci ne tomberait pas de fatigue avant d'avoir vaincu son ennemi, il chercha à prendre possession d'une de ses hachettes afin de poursuivre le combat en des conditions qui lui seraient plus favorables. Il feinta la fuite et parvint à éloigner l'attention du chef des amanis de son arme qu'il empoigna à la suite d'une roulade agile. Muni de la même arme, il ne parvint cependant pas à blesser le troll qui répliquait avec toujours autant d'acharnement. Maïko fut déstabilisé durant le combat, Skor'jin ne laissa pas passer sa chance et se jeta sur l'elfe qui tomba au sol il voulut alors lui donner le coup de grâce, Maîko se défendit de son arme en bloquant celle de l'ennemi au-dessus de sa tête. Le troll n'abandonna rien à son assaut qu'il souhaitait final et redoubla ses efforts. Maïko résistait malgré les douleurs qui lui tiraillaient le corps à maints endroits jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses bras le lâcher. Il fit vaciller entièrement son corps vers le côté, délaissant au même moment son arme prisonnière de celle du troll qui alla se planter dans le sol. L'elfe de la nuit se dirigeait à présent vers sa dague à quelques mètres devant lui. Son entreprise échoua. Il sentit rapidement un poids sur son dos qui le mit face contre-terre : le troll l'avait immobilisé de tout son long et n'avait plus qu'à récupérer la hache apparemment solidement coincée. D'une main Skor'jin tenait l'elfe par les cheveux tandis que de l'autre il creusait la terre autour de l'arme. Maïko tentait de dégager les doigts du troll ancrés dans sa chevelure ainsi que de le repousser par des coups répétés d'épaules et de bassin. Un trouble survint. Skor'jin semblait ne plus chercher à déterrer le plus rapidement possible la hachette, ses doigts ne tiraient plus autant qu'avant la crinière blanche de Maïko. Ses mouvements semblaient s'être reportés à sa taille, qui se maniait de telle sorte à percuter le postérieur de l'elfe à de multiples reprises. L'excitation du troll résonnait aux oreilles de Maïko en de courts soupirs saccadés. Ce dernier sentit la pression des doigts se relâcher. Dans un mouvement aussi brutal que rapide il parvint à se relever, laissant Skor'jin à terre. Il semblait soucieux de se qui venait de se produire et ne chercha pas à s'attaquer de nouveau à l'elfe, qui en profita pour partir.

Maïko, seul et sans arme aucune, ne se laissa pas perdre courage et continua sa route malgré un état de plus en plus déplorable. Il savait le rivage proche, tout autant que l'étaient des légions d'ennemis qui ne pouvaient souffrir d'aucun maux le Fléau, les réprouvés ou les nérubiens représentaient pour lui la même menace, la même atteinte à la vie et à l'ordre naturel. Il parcourut sans mal les terres fantômes qui s'étendaient devant lui, traversa la Malebrèche infestée de cadavres puis se rendit aux îles des sentinelles. Ces troupes, uniquement composées de femmes elfes de la nuit, l'accueillirent sans joie véritable, pansèrent ses quelques blessures par de longues tiges médicinales et l'amenèrent au seul transport qui accostait en ces lieux. Une chance que celui-ci fut destiné à jeter l'ancre à Gilnéas. Maïko grimpa à bord, trouva une cabine déserte et s'y installa. Le sommeil lui vint à peine s'était-il allongé sur les couvertures. À son réveil, il se trouva en compagnie de deux elfes qui s'étaient amusées à le déshabiller et contemplaient à présent son corps sous toutes ses coutures. Elles lui dirent alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas vu un elfe nu, et le prièrent de se laisser faire. Maïko repoussa les deux amies et voila son intimité d'une couverture avant de les chasser de la pièce. Le navire s'était arrêté depuis combien de temps Maïko l'ignorait. Il alla sur le pont et examina les environs : tout avait changé d'une façon terrible. Le ciel était d'un noir anormal, les nuages se déversaient en des pluies acides, les arbres morts recouvraient de vastes étendues souillées par la maladie tandis que les fleuves portaient dans leurs eaux putrides les carcasses inertes des défunts. Le mur de Grisetête était tombé les réprouvés avaient pénétré le royaume et infecté les êtres qui y vivaient de leur pestilence. Il fallait rétablir les pleins-droits à la nature. Maïko posa un pied à terre, fixant avec une haine profonde les ombres de l'armada reprouvée à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Plusieurs elfes de la nuit attendaient en silence près d'un village obscur. C'est alors que vinrent les gilnéens. Ils n'étaient aux yeux d'un simple mortel que des humains ordinaires, cependant, Maïko pouvait percevoir en eux une empreinte inquiétante entre druidisme et malédiction. L'elfe de la nuit fixa à nouveau les importants dégâts de l'armement des réprouvés. Une interrogation s'empara alors de lui : comment ces hommes avaient-ils pu résister aussi longtemps à un tel acharnement de la Dame Noire ?


	8. Acte 1 Scène 6 (Exode)

Scène 6

_Exode_

Les premières aurores venaient de surgir à l'horizon. Natyos lentement s'éveillait à mesure que les lueurs de Soleil s'élevaient au-dessus de lui. Il avait rejoint la veille le poste avancé de Tranquillien où il s'était rapidement assoupi, allongé parmi les herbes tièdes, un peu en retrait des bâtisses l'odeur que dégageaient les réprouvés l'importunait grandement et, malgré que ces derniers lui soient alliés, Natyos n'éprouvait que peu de confiance envers ce peuple à l'apparence cadavérique et voué à l'extermination cruelle de ses adversaires. Tranquillien ne s'étendait pas sur une très large zone seules quelques constructions marquaient la situation du village ainsi que les escouades autant réprouvées qu'elfiques qui gardaient les alentours. Pendant un temps, le jeune elfe regardait le ciel s'embrasser de couleurs vives jusqu'à ce que tout ombre se soit dissipée. Il se leva alors, contemplant une fois encore le village de l'extérieur avant de s'y engouffrer. Il remarqua aussitôt arrivé le maître des chauve-souris c'est ainsi que se déplaçaient les morts-vivants de campements en campements par la voie des airs. Le réprouvé qui s'occupait des transports ne semblait pas être très éclairé Natyos s'avança jusqu'à lui puis demanda s'il pouvait disposer d'une monture afin de retourner à Lune d'Argent. Le cadavre le fixait. C'était du moins ce que Natyos pensait, constatant l'immobilité du visage de son interlocuteur privé d'yeux mais néanmoins tourné en sa direction. Ça arrive à voir ces machins-là ? Le réprouvé se mit à ricaner en tendant une main décharnée devant lui. Des pièces d'or ! Il voulait de l'or... mais Natyos en était dépourvu. L'elfe baissa le regard. Le maître des chauve-souris posa ses doigts taillés en de longues griffes recourbées sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il tenta de le réconforter en lui proposant un voyage gratuit en échange d'un service que, dans les conditions actuelles, il ne pourrait pas refuser. Le garçon accepta à contrecoeur le marché et suivit le réprouvé jusque chez lui. Il s'agissait d'une mansarde, une ancienne demeure elfique désertée depuis un temps qui se devait d'être long. La première chose que Natyos distingua à son entrée fut l'atroce odeur de pourriture qui embaumait chaque pièce et que les courants d'airs qui traversaient celles-ci ne faisaient qu'accroître en des nuées nauséabondes dont s'était imprégnée la moindre parcelle, le moindre tissu, la moindre inspiration en ces lieux que la vie avait abandonnés. Le réprouvé pressa l'elfe de se diriger vers l'arrière-salle où se tenaient autour d'une table de jeu trois de ses comparses.

Ils sont amicaux. Ce sont des alliés aux elfes de sang. Natyos ne voulait pas percevoir dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre une fois encore. Qu'importe ce qu'il se disait cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer pleinement. Le réprouvé qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici présenta l'elfe à ses compagnons ils en paraissaient ravis. Natyos fut convié à venir s'asseoir en leur compagnie, ce que celui-ci ne put dignement refuser. Une fois l'elfe installé, la seule réprouvée du lot de déterrés déposa devant lui quelques cartes face retournée que Natyos tenta de prendre discrètement en dépit du fait qu'il était épié de tout côté. La dureté des cartes au toucher ne lui parut pas habituelle, pas plus que ne l'étaient les symboles dessinés à l'encre rouge dessus. Il n'en connaissait aucun. Le réprouvé à sa droite se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu où le perdant devait enlever un habit. Si ce n'était qu'un habit... Le jeu commença alors. La réprouvée, placée devant lui, ne détachait pas son regard de l'elfe. Elle souriait parfois, laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents taillées en dents de scie et impeccablement rongées par l'usure. Ne connaissant ni les règles ni la signification des cartes, Natyos fit mine de participer au jeu autant qu'il en fut capable, imitant les autres, mais bien vite la première manche passa. L'assemblée des réprouvés s'était tournée vers lui: avait-il perdu? Il se souvint ce que lui avait dit son voisin, et porta sa main vers ses gants dont il se démit l'un après l'autre. Les cadavres fixaient ces nouveaux morceaux de chair qui venaient de se dévoiler devant eux. Natyos crut voir son voisin de gauche claquer des dents. Il avait essayé de se lever, aussitôt ses voisins avaient agrippé ses bras et forcé à rester assis. Le jeu n'était-il pas fini? La réprouvée distribua à nouveau les cartes; une nouvelle partie venait de débuter. Cette fois encore, le garçon perdit, et cette fois encore il devait ôter un vêtement. La ceinture lui sembla le plus approprié pour éviter à nouveau de mettre à nu une parcelle de son corps; ses compagnons ne semblèrent pas apprécier le geste, tout en sachant que l'elfe ne ferait que perdre à un jeu dont il n'avait aucune connaissance et auquel, de toute évidence, il était aisé de lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Les parties se déroulèrent et, à chaque fois, Natyos dût se séparer d'un habit si bien que bientôt il ne fut plus muni que d'un sous-vêtement, auquel il semblait attacher une importance toute particulière...

Il avait perdu. Il devait se démunir de ce dernier tissu qui s'étendait du bas-ventre jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, mais il en fut incapable. L'elfe se leva alors, reprenant ses habits à terre dans l'intention de s'en aller. Il fut vite arrêté dans son entreprise par le guide qui lui avait sauté dessus et qui le fit sortir de la pièce en le tirant par l'oreille. Quand ils furent arrivé dans le corridor d'entrée, le réprouvé plaqua Natyos dos contre le mur. Celui-ci sentit les doigts de son agresseur s'étendre entre ses cuisses. La langue morte du cadavre se posa sur son cou en des mouvements compulsifs et totalement désorganisés. Le jeune elfe fut prit de panique et par une force qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser repoussa le cadavre à plusieurs mètres devant lui. Agréablement étonné de ce potentiel, il décida de ne pas s'arrêter là et s'approcha du réprouvé; ce dernier tendit ses mains devant lui, suppliant Natyos de le laisser et de s'en aller. Le garçon rappela ce pour quoi il était venu. Le réprouva siffla entre ses griffes et l'instant suivant une chauve-souris géante apparut. Le maître des transports indiqua ainsi à l'elfe de s'en aller, et de ne jamais revenir ici. Natyos ne se fit pas prier davantage, enfila ses habits et grimpa sur la monture qui décolla aussitôt. Il se réjouissait déjà de retrouver Lune d'Argent, sa verdure pleine de vie et ses parfums d'été qui envahissaient les ruelles. Il reconnut nombre de sentiers sur lesquels il avait marché jadis pour pénétrer en les Terres Fantômes. Pourtant, le ciel ne semblait pas s'éclaircir avec le temps; pire encore, celui-ci lui paraissait s'alourdir de nuages sombres et menaçants à chaque battement d'ailes de la chauve-souris. La terre en-dessous de lui ne lui renvoyait plus alors que l'image d'une Nature de plus en plus meurtrie par la guerre et la pestilence de l'arsenal militaire des réprouvés. Il lui semblait perdre en altitude: la chauve-souris se préparait à le laisser ici. Pourquoi la créature l'avait-il conduit jusqu'en ces terres désolées? Natyos comprit rapidement que le réprouvé n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le renvoyer au royaume elfique de Quel'Thalas: il ne trouvera aucun soutien ici, ni véritable allié. Une fois arrivée à un mètre au-dessus du sol, la chauve-souris se retourna complètement et fit basculer l'elfe avant de repartir et disparaître dans les fumées noires du ciel. Natyos était seul à présent, ne sachant que très brièvement où il se trouvait et n'ayant aucun moyen de se défendre contre les créatures qui peuplaient ce royaume: celui de Gilnéas, le territoire de la malédiction des worgens et de la maladie des réprouvés.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le nord peu après les incidents qui avaient conduit à ma capture. Greiss me guidait à travers les forêts du territoire, esquivant l'armada réprouvée et leurs assauts morbides tout en poursuivant notre route qui devait nous mener à Andara. En voyant les ravages de ces salopards, je ne pouvais qu'éprouver une vive sensation de honte à l'égard de ce que j'avais été autrefois: j'avais été cupide et idiot, chassant les miens au lieu de m'occuper de la réelle menace que représentaient les larbins de cette Sylvanas. Lorsque j'aurai retrouvé Andara, nous partirons tous ensemble de ce lieu maudit. Greiss me bouscula dans notre course. Il me savait soucieux et détestait quand mon caractère jovial me quittait. Mais merde, j'étais devenu un worgen ! Un worgen qui a perdu celle qu'il aime qui plus est. Le destin ne me souhaitait pas joyeux, alors à moi de ne pas le rendre jouasse cet imbécile. Greiss s'arrêta soudain. Je lui dis de ne plus se soucier de mes préoccupations. Il me rétorqua que son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne. Il reniflait bruyamment quand passait le vent: il avait repéré une odeur inhabituelle, une odeur qu'il me dit agréable. Il fallait bien admettre que lorsque nous nous trouvons à Gilnéas, même le porc des fermes de l'ouest pouvait dégager un parfum « agréable ». Greiss ricana. Non non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un porc. C'était un parfum qu'il n'avait jamais senti jusqu'à maintenant: ni celui d'un cadavre, ni celui d'un gilnéen, humain ou non, ni même celui de nos récents alliés les elfes de la nuit. Cette odeur semblait lui faire tourner la tête et Greiss, naturellement, s'engagea dans la direction que lui dictaient ses narines.

Je le poursuivis tant bien que mal à travers les fourrés d'arbres morts et le retrouva devant une grande maisonnée perdue au beau milieu des bois. Greiss me mit en garde de faire attention. C'était lui qui voulait entrer, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien me faire de fouiller les bâtisses si Andara se trouvait plus au nord? Nous entrâmes tout de même par la porte de derrière. Bien qu'intacte, la maison semblait vide aux premiers regards; ses habitants avaient du avoir fui l'invasion réprouvée il y avait un temps déjà, comme l'indiquait la pourriture des aliments laissés à l'abandon dans la cuisine. Greiss ricana une fois de plus de mes actions qu'il qualifiait de terriblement humaines. Si nous voulions nous rassasier, il n'y avait qu'à trouver une proie ! Agir comme une bête, cela avait-il vraiment de l'intérêt? Il m'indiqua que l'odeur provenait de l'étage. À ma grande surprise, Greiss se transforma en humain. Il me regarda et, lorsqu'il eut compris que j'étais incapable de l'imiter, se mit à ricaner. Il me rassura en me disant que j'avais besoin de temps avant de contrôler le processus de métamorphose sans passer par des décoctions et que, de toute façon, la présence à l'étage n'était en rien celle d'un réprouvé alors, me disait-il, cela ne représentait aucun danger d'aller voir de plus près. Nous montâmes alors, lui avec discrétion, moi en essayant. Un nouveau couloir se présentait à nous, avec tout autant de pièces différentes qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Greiss n'en semblait pas pour autant hésitant, et continua son chemin en suivant comme toujours son flair. Nous arrivâmes dans une large pièce lourdement meublée bien que vide en apparence de vie. Greiss m'indiqua une petite penderie et me signala qu'un doux parfum s'en échappait. Je m'y dirigea alors, tentant de faire œuvre de ce même professionnalisme qui m'avait toujours caractérisé, mais en vain: je fis chuter quelques livres au sol et me heurta à un coin plutôt solide d'une basse-commode. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que Greiss devait bien se moquer de moi à ce moment précis. Je parvins malgré tout devant ledit meuble, que j'ouvris sans plus attendre. Une silhouette chuta à mes pieds; un jeune homme blond aux apparences fragiles et aux longues oreilles.

Un elfe de sang ! Bien des histoires en parlaient mais je les croyais plus au nord, au-delà des territoires réprouvés ! Que faisait-il ici? Je n'en savais rien, mais il me semblait qu'ils étaient les alliés des réprouvés et, par conséquent, nos ennemis. Allions-nous le dévorer? Il ne me donnait pas grand appétit pour dire vrai. Je pouvais sentir sa peur et, en étant moins doué, je pouvais même la voir ! Il tremblait de tous ses membres et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers moi. Les deux mains devant son visage, l'elfe bégayait quelques paroles que je ne comprenais pas, bien que j'entendais toujours les mêmes sonorités revenir. Je me tournai vers Greiss sans savoir quoi faire. Je voyais à ma grande stupeur une intense lueur briller dans son regard. Il ne quittait pas le garçon des yeux, et semblait ressentir un désir dément pour ce dernier. Cependant, la faim ne parut pas en être la cause: ce n'était pas son ventre que sa main remuait avec envie. Il s'approcha de l'elfe, prit avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas familière sa main tout en lui disant d'un ton calme que tout ira bien avant de l'éloigner de moi. Le jeune homme semblait lui en être reconnaissant tant il se blottissait contre lui, réclamant protection. Greiss me fit un clin d'œil, et serra contre sa poitrine sa proie. Il lui caressa le dos de sa main avant de faire descendre cette dernière jusqu'à ses fesses. Surpris, l'elfe leva son visage vers celui de Greiss, ce dernier se changea alors en worgen sous le regard horrifié du garçon qui alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Greiss riait aux éclats, caressant une dernière fois son entrejambe avant de se diriger vers le garçon sans défense...

Je venais tout juste d'arriver dans le royaume de Gilnéas. Cette terre était une des plus dangereuses d'Azeroth, comme tout lieu d'ailleurs où pouvaient se trouver les infects sbires de la Dame Noire. Néanmoins, si le navire m'avait conduit ici et non jusqu'à Darnassus, c'est que ma présence importait plus auprès des gilnéens que dans ma patrie. Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent l'accostage, j'errais à l'intérieur des terres à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais me rendre utile. La faune et la flore de ces lieux pouvaient encore être en partie préservées si nous parvenions à bouter les réprouvés hors du royaume; mais de profondes crises intestines avaient mis aux arrêts les troupes royales gilnéennes, trop occupées à affronter leurs frères succombant à ce qu'ils nommaient une malédiction, mais qui n'était rien de plus qu'une autre forme de druidisme, et dont le seul objectif était de servir la Déesse contre les agissements allant à son encontre. Ne connaissant pas la région, je m'égarai vite parmi ses étendues que la peste avait dénaturées. Tout semblait flou et difforme, comme si une démence avait arraché à la nature sa forme originelle. Je vis alors à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de moi une chauve-souris sur le point d'atterrir à la lisière d'une forêt déjà bien meurtrie. Curieux, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit qu'elle avait à peine effleuré de l'aile. C'était toutefois suffisant pour y déposer un intrus. Je me devais donc d'intervenir.

Je me rendis rapidement là-bas. Alors transformé en félin, je pus observer sans craindre d'être vu la scène qui se déroulait devant moi: ce n'était pas un réprouvé qui avait mis le pied au sol, mais un elfe de sang. Quel fut mon étonnement lorsque, après m'être approché, je pus distinguer le visage de cet inconnu que j'avais rencontré quelques jours auparavant. Il me semblait usé, extrêmement fatigué, en proie au doute et pourtant il était toujours aussi magnifique. Il ne s'attarda pas ici et pénétra à la hâte dans les bois. Je dus courir pour le garder dans mon champ de vision, ce ne fut pas toujours facile; on aurait dit qu'il avait conscience de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivé dans une large habitation, déserte au demeurant, et ne prit aucune précaution lorsqu'il y entra. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il pouvait craindre à se trouver dans une maison par ces temps de guerre civile? Ce n'était pas prudent, mais je le suivis à l'intérieur. Il chercha quelque chose à manger et ne trouva que des restes dégoûtants. Il monta ensuite à l'étage à la recherche de vêtements apparemment; ce qu'il trouva plus aisément. Il se dirigea après coup vers la salle de bain où se tenait une large baignoire faite de planches en bois qu'il se mit à remplir d'eau, puis il commença à enlever ses habits. L'eau, tout comme la nourriture, était restée depuis trop longtemps ici et était impropre. Discrètement alors je pris soin de la rendre saine afin qu'il n'en soit pas infecté. Il se plongea ensuite dans le bain et se lava promptement mais correctement. Durant toute la durée du bain, mes yeux n'avaient pu se détacher de lui et mon bas-ventre, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, s'était enflammé à un point démesuré. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à calmer mes ardeurs; cela n'aurait pas été correct. Mais ce que je faisais en ce moment l'était-il? Je n'avais pas désirer le voir nu à la toilette après tout, cependant...L'elfe venait de se lever. Il avait tout comme moi entendu ces bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée. Précisément de la pièce juste en-dessous de la nôtre. Il se sécha et se rhabilla rapidement puis alla dans une pièce, la plus spacieuse qu'il put trouver dans sa précipitation, avant de s'enfermer dans la penderie.

Les bruits se propagèrent jusque dans les escaliers puis dans le corridor de l'étage. Deux hommes, un humain et un worgen, entrèrent dans la salle où s'était caché l'elfe. J'avais une impression étrange de cet humain il reniflait l'air comme un animal et semblait chercher quelque chose ici : il avait dû nous pister, ce qui signifie que ces deux hommes sont tous deux des worgens. J'espérais pouvoir les raisonner. L'humain fit signe au worgen de se diriger vers la penderie. Celui-ci, bien qu'un peu gauche, trouva aisément le jeune elfe. La peur que ce dernier éprouva à la vision du worgen fit monter la colère en moi en un instant, d'autant que l'humain semblait totalement se réjouir de sa trouvaille. Ce dernier se massait l'intimité de façon presque machinale. L'elfe de sang n'aurait pu tomber sur pires individus. L'humain s'agenouilla et aida l'elfe à se relever, tout en faisant mine de lui assurer qu'il allait le protéger de son camarade worgen. Cet amusement sadique me fit frisonner l'échine. Ma rage atteignit son paroxysme lorsque, étreignant l'elfe, l'humain en avait profité pour lui caresser le bas du dos. Mais, tandis que je me préparais à lancer l'assaut, celui-ci se métamorphosa en un worgen massif. Il relâcha son emprise et l'elfe alla se recroqueviller dans le coin de la pièce le plus proche. Le worgen riait comme un dément, puis se tourna vers sa proie et avança avec une lenteur exacerbée afin de profiter de chaque instant. J'eus à peine le temps de m'interposer à genou et les bras écartés juste devant l'elfe de sang, faisant barrage de tout mon corps, j'apparus enfin aux yeux de tous.


	9. Acte 1 Scène 7 (Premiers Dialogues)

Scène 7

Premiers dialogues

Je restais là, à genou, faisant obstacle au worgen qui souhaitait s'en prendre au jeune elfe. J'avais arrêté la bête dans son élan, pour un temps seulement : la surprise de mon apparition passée, celle-ci reprit sa marche, avant d'être à nouveau interrompue l'instant suivant par son ami, resté jusqu'alors immobile et en retrait, qui venait de lui crier quelque chose. Le plus étonnant fut sans doute que je compris ses paroles aussi nettement que si elles avaient été prononcées dans ma langue maternelle. Il avait ordonné de ne pas me faire de mal, puis avait ajouté que nous autres les elfes de la nuit étions alliés de Gilnéas à présent, et qu'un simple incident pourrait très vite dégénérer en mésentente politique. Cette fois-ci, le worgen venait d'interrompre définitivement sa course et se remit dès lors en forme humaine. Il semblait anxieux, sinon frustré de ne pas avoir assouvi ses pulsions sadiques sur l'elfe de sang. Ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule en signe de gratitude. Les deux worgens en furent aussi surpris que moi. L'humain me demanda de m'approcher afin que nous discutions des termes d'un contrat qu'il disait honnête. J'acceptai l'offre et rejoignis les deux compagnons non loin de l'elfe de sang qui, de toute manière, ne comprenait pas notre langage. L'humain conversa brièvement avec son ami, lui faisant remarquer que bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit à s'en prendre à un elfe de la nuit, je n'en avais pas davantage à protéger un elfe de sang qui était l'allié des réprouvés, ceux-là même qui saccageaient le royaume. Je mis tout en œuvre pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la Dame Noire, qu'il s'était égaré et était inoffensif la seule chose qu'il désirait était de retourner chez lui ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Tous mes arguments n'eurent pas l'effet escompté : au contraire de faire entendre raison à l'homme, celui-ci semblait se ravir de mes affirmations. Fort heureusement, son ami était plus conciliant et demanda à l'humain de se ressaisir. Ce dernier se présenta comme étant chasseur de primes sous le nom d'Aleksei son ami n'en fit pas de même mais j'appris son nom du worgen : Greiss. À mon tour de me présenter. Ma conversation n'avait pas l'air de susciter le moindre intérêt à Greiss qui ne cessait d'épier le jeune elfe. C'est alors que, m'interrompant comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation divine, le worgen prononça le mot de pacte.

Tous trois nous nous tûmes. Greiss reprit alors. Il promit de s'en aller sans faire de mal à l'elfe si j'acceptai quelques conditions qui lui semblaient correctes. Pourtant, il me semblait soucieux de les divulguer. Il se racla la gorge et formula d'un trait chacune d'entre elles pour rendre ce contrat viable, seulement deux conditions devaient être réunies : je devais lui promettre qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, je lui livrerai l'elfe de sang de façon temporaire et que je ne serai pas en droit de lui poser la moindre question et, de façon plus immédiate, il m'indiqua que mon petit protégé avait éveillé en lui quelques désirs et qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avant de les avoir assouvis, ainsi me demanda-t-il de remplacer l'elfe de sang dans les fonctions qu'il comptait lui donner. Il prit le temps malgré tant de détours de me préciser que ma vie ne serait pas à craindre ni celle du jeune garçon si je venais à accepter sa requête. En dépit du contenu de cette dernière, je n'eus pas d'autres choix si je voulais sauver l'elfe que d'accepter ses conditions. Cependant, je pris la liberté d'ajouter une limite à la première demande Greiss ne pourra rien réclamer dans les trois mois à venir, et l'elfe ne devra pas avoir connaissance de cette condition, à aucun moment. Le worgen exigea que celui-ci soit conscient pendant l'acte je lui répondis l'instant suivant par l'affirmative. Il songea un court moment, tentant sans doute de trouver une faille dans mes accords. Son regard se mit soudain à pétiller. Un mois ! Un mois ? Cela était trop peu ! Greiss me dévisagea : il savait que j'allais proposer un juste compromis entre nos deux durées. Ainsi il accepta une durée de deux mois sans poser de conditions supplémentaires, suite à quoi il m'invita à me rendre dans la chambre d'à côté afin de remplir ma part du contrat. J'acquiesçai dans un rapide mouvement de tête, me permettant d'abord de prévenir l'elfe de sang de ne pas s'éloigner. Greiss me dit de faire vite avant de quitter la pièce. Aleksei resta pour nous surveiller. Je me rendis auprès du jeune elfe qui n'avait pas bougé et tentai de lui expliquer de rester ici. Il semblait avoir compris la situation dans laquelle nous étions et me fit signe qu'il attendra mon retour. Je restai quelques instants à contempler son visage. Comme lors de notre première rencontre, il paraissait craindre de lier son regard au mien et faisait mine de détourner les yeux quand je tournai la tête vers lui. Je déposai brièvement la main sur son épaule puis je pris la direction de la sortie, suivi de très près par Aleksei.

Ce dernier me conduisit jusqu'à une plus petite salle, plus étroite que la précédente, dans laquelle s'était déjà installé son ami. Greiss avait ôté ses vêtements et était assis sur une caisse haute. À notre arrivée il se remit debout et s'approcha, me tournant autour en examinant chaque partie de mon corps comme une bête affamée, puis il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut devant moi. Nous nous regardâmes un bref moment il semblait m'indiquer des yeux son intimité. Je m'agenouillai alors, haussant le regard une dernière fois vers son visage : il me souriait avec une béatitude exagérée. Greiss fit un pas en avant, empoigna d'une main son entrejambe avant de la plaquer contre mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et, ne cessant de penser à l'elfe, ouvrit la bouche afin que s'y engouffre la totalité de son membre. Cela ne dura qu'une courte période tant l'excitation de Greiss l'avait submergé bien avant le début de nos ébats. Il se retira et me pria de me lever. Ses doigts empoignèrent ma ceinture, la retirèrent et me déshabillèrent entièrement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'amas de caissons et tapota l'un d'entre eux afin que je m'y installasse. Je ne sus quelle posture il souhaitait me faire adopter, alors je décidai de poser seulement un genou sur celui-ci et attendit. Il ne me fallut pas patienter longtemps avant de sentir les mains de Greiss sur ma taille débutant leur course à peine au-dessus de mes rotules, puis remontant progressivement jusqu'à passer entre mes cuisses et caresser mes parties intimes. Je détestais exposer ma chair à cet inconnu qui avait voulu blesser le garçon mais, dans l'intérêt de ce dernier, je me laissais faire tandis que Greiss se pressait contre moi. Quelque chose fit plusieurs va-et-vient entre mes cuisses, c'était trop large pour que ce soit un doigt et trop peu pour une main. Je sentis une pression dans le bas du dos Greiss, dans des mouvements presque hasardeux, venait de débuter la pénétration. L'homme devait être fatigué ou lésé par la nature, tant la seule chose que je pouvais sentir était son souffle saccadé sur ma nuque au rythme de ses gesticulations.

Que cela soit dit en songes aurait été une délivrance, mais Greiss comprit vite que malgré son plaisir, son partenaire ne ressentait pas grand chose. Il se retira et fit quelques pas en arrière. Je l'entendis gémir derrière moi comme s'il s'efforçait à étouffer sa souffrance, puis le silence revint. Je voulus me retourner voir ce qui se tramait, mais le besoin m'en fut vite arraché lorsqu'un corps massif me percuta. Greiss venait de se changer en worgen, et avait gagné la brutalité de la bête autant que la carrure. Il me tenait fermement reclus contre sa poitrine que j'étais, les mains sous ses griffes et les jambes contre les siennes. Il s'introduisit à nouveau. La douleur se déclara dès ses premiers mouvements en moi. Je tentai de dissimuler toute émotion, mais plus je lui résistais, plus Greiss se motivait à me pénétrer plus profondément encore. Je ne pouvais plus lui tenir tête, ma résistance fut réprimée et mon corps commençait à se recourber. D'abord droit, tout mon torse se dirigeait à présent vers la surface des caissons, s'affaissant d'instant en instant, ouvrant davantage la voie à Greiss qui profitait de ma faiblesse pour accroître sa vitesse d'exécution, jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de mon abdomen se soit posé contre le bois. Le corps du worgen avait suivi chacune de mes postures. Celui-ci ne cessa de m'oppresser : même lorsque je fus allongé, Greiss s'étendait sur moi de tout son long, ne me laissant aucune liberté de mouvement et poursuivant avec autant ardeur qu'il en était capable ses entrées et sorties. Sa célérité s'accentua. Il remuait en moi avec autant d'envie de que fureur lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudain. Une sensation de chaleur émergea entre nos deux corps. Je savais que Greiss était en train de répandre sa semence à l'intérieur de moi, pourtant je restais immobile le temps que le worgen ait fini sa besogne. Il me délivra ensuite. Je crus que c'en était fini lorsque Greiss, redevenu humain, m'interpella en m'annonçant le contraire. Il voulait qu'Aleksei prisse part au contrat, qu'il serait dommage de laisser filer si vite un si bel étalon qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Malgré ses premières réticences son ami s'approcha de moi, et commença à descendre son pantalon...

Fort heureusement, pensais-je, Aleksei n'était pas Greiss. Il commença par caresser chacun de mes membres , s'attardant sur mon organe qu'il fit dresser de ses doigts. Sa douceur me semblait inhabituelle pour un worgen. Il prit soin d'entrer en moi sans me causer le moindre mal, puis débuta aussitôt ses mouvements. Tout en poursuivant les gestes de sa main sur mon entrejambe, il me demandait parfois s'il devait ralentir la cadence ou simplement réduire la distance à laquelle il s'arrêtait. Ses préoccupations à mon égard me touchèrent beaucoup, d'autant que son désir paraissait aller de paire avec le mien. Sa présence avait fini par me rassurer, si bien que je lui laissai faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Le plaisir s'intensifia. Je voulus me retenir pour ne pas le faire penser à tord, mais cela me fut impossible. L'instant suivant je me vidai sur ses mains. Ses doigts humides continuèrent tout de même leurs caresses avec toujours le même entrain. Il ne fut pas attendre longtemps après pour que le worgen en fasse de même il ne s'était pas déversé aussi profondément que l'avait fait Greiss, en conséquence lorsqu'Aleksei se fut retiré je pouvais sentir ses liquides s'écouler. Greiss ricana, tapota l'épaule de son ami puis sortit de la pièce. Je me remis debout, éprouvant encore des douleurs en de nombreux endroits, et me rhabillai à la hâte. Aleksei n'avait pas bougé depuis lors. Je ne souhaitai lui dire mot, je n'en avais pas besoin. Cependant, en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je crus le voir passer sa langue entre ses doigts. Je ne m'arrêtai pas et quittai à mon tour la pièce. Je venais de faire mon dû. À présent je pouvais retourner auprès du jeune elfe et l'aider à sortir de là.

Je ne revis plus Greiss dans la bâtisse, Aleksei avait dû s'être enfui lui-aussi. En revanche l'elfe de sang était toujours là, assis sur le lit de la même pièce dans laquelle je l'avais laissé. Il me regardait d'un air étrange, comme s'il était divisé entre la volonté de s'en aller et la peur de l'extérieur. Je le rejoignis et m'installai juste à côté. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne tenta pas de s'éloigner, tout autant que je fus surpris de constater qu'il ne fuyait plus mon regard. Il haussa les épaules. Me demandait-il des explications pour l'avoir secouru ? Je le regardai puis, d'un seul mouvement de main, je lui fis comprendre que c'était à cause de sa taille, de son jeune âge, qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé. Il me repoussa il sembla que je l'avais vexé. Je lui adressa un sourire, il fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Je m'approcha de lui à nouveau il n'en fit guère attention. Je soupirai et, tentant le tout pour le tout, apposa une main sur sa poitrine, un peu au-dessus de son cœur, avant de faire pareil de l'autre au-dessus du mien. L'elfe baissa la tête, comme complètement résigné, puis s'allongea sur le lit, me tournant le dos, et attendit. Mes sentiments n'étaient pas ceux auxquels il pensait, du moins ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Alors je me mis assis, juste derrière lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce que je ne désirais pas de lui, simplement en lui caressant la joue. Son visage se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais voir la surprise dans son regard, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment que je ne parvins pas à distinguer véritablement. Le garçon se remit assis. Me faisant face, il examinait mon regard afin d'y trouver traces du moindre désir charnel qui pourrait m'animer. En temps habituel, je ne pouvais nier mon attirance pour le jeune elfe, mais Greiss et Aleksei m'avaient purgé de ce genre de sentiments, si bien que tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir au fond de mes yeux était la bienveillance que j'éprouvais envers lui. Il prononça quelque chose avant de se rappeler que je ne comprenais pas ses paroles. Il se pointa alors du doigt, et répéta ce qu'il venait de me dire c'était son nom, Natyos. Je l'imitai afin de lui apprendre le mien. Il avait l'air de trouver cela amusant. Nous communiquâmes de cette manière durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il me confirma que sa présence à Gilnéas n'était pas de sa volonté, que la seule chose qu'il désirait dorénavant était de retourner à Lune d'Argent. Je fus plus succinct que lui, ne lui révélant que mes objectifs qui étaient de mettre en échec les agissements du Fléau autant que ceux de la Dame Noire. Natyos ne semblait pas vouloir s'y opposer. Il me remercia de l'avoir aidé à échapper aux worgens, et me demanda si je pouvais l'aider à trouver la route la plus sûre jusqu'à la capitale elfique. J'acceptai sans hésiter sa requête. Notre conversation gestuelle s'interrompit lorsque j'entendis son ventre crier famine. Il me fit signe de ne pas m'inquiéter, pourtant cela devait faire longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas alimenté. Je lui indiquai que j'allais trouver de la nourriture saine dans les environs, et que je reviendrais d'ici peu la lui apporter. Il acquiesça et se recoucha aussitôt.


	10. Acte 1 Scène 8 (Assentiments)

Scène 8

**Assentiments **

_(Natyos x Maïko)_

Durant tout le temps passé en extérieur, Maïko n'avait cessé de penser à Natyos. Il lui avait porter secours, cette fois-là. Il n'avait pas quitté le jeune elfe avec ce sentiment de dégoût qu'il avait éprouvait envers lui-même lors de leur dernière rencontre, et pourtant... cette sensation, comme une saleté incrustée profondément dans la chair, ne le quittait jamais. Il savait qu'il ne pourra être pardonné pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, autant qu'il était persuadé que l'elfe de sang ne se sentait pas en sécurité à ses côtés. C'est pour cela qu'il allait l'aider à rentrer au royaume de Quel'thalas, même si une fois arrivé là-bas Natyos décidait de le trahir, cela ne serait que rendre justice.

Quant à Natyos, il ne savait que penser de cet elfe de la nuit si changeant à ses yeux. Il le voyait à son plus grand regret comme un libertin soumis à ses pulsions qui avait jeté son dévolu sur bien plus jeune que lui. Quel âge avait-il après tout ? Natyos n'en savait rien, pas plus qu'il ne connaissait les raisons de ce soudain accès de bonté dont Maïko avait fait preuve pour le sortir d'une situation alarmante. Désirait-il le ménager juste pour le plaisir d'assouvir ses bas instincts comme il lui plaira ? Comme une bête qui garderait sa victime dans son nid pour un usage ultérieur ? Natyos ne pouvait se résoudre à s'enfuir dehors le danger était trop grand et cette région lui était inconnue et... cela ne pouvait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il ressentait pour l'elfe de la nuit au sein de sa colère, ces quelques bribes d'attrait farouche que Natyos souffrait à ne pas en comprendre le sens...

_Natyos_

Maïko venait de partir. J'étais seul à présent dans cette pièce qui d'un coup me paraissait s'être élargie jusque dans la démesure. Maïko n'était plus là. Il avait quitté les lieux et l'instant suivant la peur m'avait envahi non pas qu'elle eût été absente, mais la présence de cet elfe semblait l'atténuer. Que ferais-je si les monstres revenaient ? Maïko leur faisait-il réellement confiance ? Lui faisais-je confiance moi-même ? Il m'avait violé... Sans doute me désirait-il encore... il paraissait s'en vouloir pour la dernière fois... il n'avait pas apprécié ma réaction. Ah ! Alors, s'il souhaitait recommencer son geste, il lui fallait me plonger en sommeil ! Sûrement était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était absenté. Je devais trouver un moyen pour me défendre. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait me servir s'il retentait quoi que ce soit. Mon attention se fixa alors sur le petit miroir suspendu au mur. Je le fis descendre et le mis au sol. Puis je regardai dans la penderie j'y avais vu de nombreux vêtements dont le tissu éviterait de me blesser avec le verre. J'en arrachai un bout avant de me tourner de nouveau vers le miroir que je brisai d'un coup de talon. Je pus ainsi prendre un fragment, le plus pointu que je vis. Des bruits de pas dans les marches se firent entendre. Il revenait ! Je dissimulai aussi vite que possible le miroir brisé sous le lit, refermai la penderie le plus silencieusement que j'en fus capable. Mais tandis que je tentais de prendre une posture qui n'avait pas l'air suspecte, je me rappelai de ce que je tenais dans la main. Il était déjà trop tard pour ça Maïko était là.

_Maïko_

Je revenais tout juste de la chasse à la nourriture. Il n'y avait plus grand chose que la peste n'avait pas déjà fait dépérir j'avais tout de même pu trouver des fruits et quelques feuillages comestibles. Natyos devait être affamé depuis tout ce temps, j'espérais qu'il saura s'en contenter. À mon arrivée je le vis debout, arborant une mine presque gênée de me revoir et une main qui semblait s'être immobilisée derrière son dos. Je déposai les denrées sur les draps puis lui proposai de se joindre à moi. Je ne compris pas sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de mouvement malgré le fait qu'il dévorait des yeux ce que je lui avais apporté. Il me fit un rapide signe de main, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas faim. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Je savais que ce que je lui avais fait était mal, qu'il était en droit de douter de moi. Toutefois, refuser de la nourriture en pareille situation, n'était-ce pas exagérer ? Je voulus m'approcher de lui. Un pas en avant pour moi résultait inévitablement d'un pas en arrière pour lui. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dos contre mur je pus enfin réduire la distance, en gardant toutefois mes précautions. Que me cachait-il dans sa main ? Je me décidai à exposer les miennes à ses yeux dans l'espoir qu'il retrouve confiance. Il grimaça tout en gardant le regard loin du mien. Je fis alors les quelques pas qui me séparaient de lui. J'étais si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Je posai mes doigts sur son épaule, avant de suivre les courbes de ce bras qui me fuyait. J'atteignis sa main, recourbées sur un objet que je tentai de saisir. Ses doigts n'opposèrent aucune résistance et me laissèrent leur subtiliser ce qu'ils avaient tenu si fermement : un éclat du miroir ! Avait-il souhaité ma mort ? Natyos marmonna quelque chose, non en thalassien cette fois-ci mais à ma grande surprise en langue commune. Il venait de me demander pardon, pardon pour ce qu'il était.

Je lui pris l'arme avant de m'en séparer, la lançant assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse avoir l'idée de s'en servir. L'elfe reprit ses paroles, dans sa langue maternelle à présent. Je n'eus pas besoin de connaissances en celle-ci pour en comprendre le sens je le savais, il s'excusait pour son acte alors, qu'en réalité, cette tâche m'était dévolue. J'apposai une main à la sienne. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête et, dans la foulée, s'approcha de moi jusqu'à plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais désemparé, sujet au trouble de cette action alors qu'elle se poursuivait. Je sentais sa langue sur la mienne sans savoir si cela était bien ou non. Son second geste me sortit de ma torpeur le jeune elfe avait descendu sa main jusqu'à mon bas-ventre et exerçait une pression qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je le repoussai soudain, lui refusant ce qu'il semblait enclin à faire. Il était trop jeune. Il n'avait pas les idées claires. Il ne devait pas comprendre les raisons de son attrait pour moi, ni celles pour lesquelles il m'attirait tant. À son tour, il posa une main sur mon épaule et l'autre un peu au-dessus de son cœur avant de mener cette dernière au-dessus du mien. Était-ce du bluff ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne percevais aucun doute dans son regard qui aurait pu m'indiquer une quelconque supercherie. Il me tira par le bras jusqu'au lit. Je voulus répliquer, mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que ses doigts s'étaient posés sur mes lèvres, me forçant au mutisme. À sa demande, je m'allongeai sur le lit. Il vint aussitôt me rejoindre, s'installant à mes pieds, puis mis sa tête sur mon ventre. Bien sûr, je savais ce qu'il avait en tête. Certes, j'aurais pu l'en empêcher... mais quelque chose en moi suppliait de le laisser faire... alors je lui donnai le contrôle.

_Natyos_

Maïko venait de m'offrir la liberté sur son corps. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de lui. Je n'aurais pas pensé que cela aurait été aussi facile ! Je ne devais pas rester captif. Pour cela je devais m'élever, m'élever là où personne ne pourra jamais plus me blesser. Je relevai la tête, puis doucement passai mes doigts sous ses habits. Sa peau, bien que chaude, semblait frissonner à mon passage. Je remontai ainsi, parcourant son abdomen jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'elfe de la nuit paraissait avoir très chaud tant il avait du mal à respirer. Je redescendis alors, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mes mains à l'unisson abaissèrent son pantalon et révélèrent son organe en éveil. Je lançai un regard vers le visage de Maïko, celui-ci me donna son accord d'un bref hochement de tête je pus dès lors commencer. Mes mains se saisirent de son membre qui gagna aussitôt en formes. Ne pouvant patienter davantage, j'entrouvris les lèvres et le dirigeai vers celles-ci. C'était une sensation étrange, non pas agréable, mais parfaite ! Son entrejambe grandissait à l'intérieur de ma bouche au rythme du mouvement de mes lèvres sur sa chair. Je ne cessai de lui prodiguer des caresses de ma langue, si bien qu'à peine une dizaine de secondes après l'avoir introduit son organe avait atteint sa taille maximale. Je n'avais plus besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Maïko était ravi. Je sentis ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux. Je fus étonné de constater que son geste n'était pas pour me faire accélérer bien au contraire, il m'incitait à ralentir. L'elfe de la nuit n'arrivait pas à retrouver une respiration normale je me surpris à en être satisfait et ne m'arrêtai pas ni ne ralentis dans ma cadence. Cet elfe, pour sûr, avait bon goût !

Je poursuivis vivement les caresses. Ses doigts en faisant de même tout le long de ma nuque de manière quasi-machinale. Au bout d'un certain temps, Maïko tenta brusquement de me repousser. Il voulait s'éloigner, se retirer de moi. Il prononça quelques paroles. Je savais ce dont il était question. Je ne les ignorai pas sans pour autant leur obéir, j'accélérai plutôt le rythme en gardant entre mes lèvres ce membre qui réclamait sa délivrance. Je vis le ventre de mon partenaire se convulser brutalement je sentis ses doigts se serrer hors de toute volonté ses cuisses se rétractèrent et son souffle, autrefois si fulgurant, venait de subitement s'interrompre. L'instant qui suivit fut le signe de ma réussite plusieurs éclats eurent lieu entre mes lèvres. Je me délectai de chacun de ses traits, se rompant sur mon palais avant de se déverser sur ma langue. Les uns après les autres, je les fis s'écouler le long de ma gorge, ne cessant de les demander. Lorsque les fulgurances eurent cessé de s'abattre en moi, mes doigts étirèrent l'organe de l'elfe pour ne pas en épargner la moindre larme. Maïko avait repris ses mouvements il me caressait les joues tandis que je le débarrassais de son trop-plein. Puis il me fit signe de lâcher prise je me résignai à suivre sa recommandation. À peine l'avais-je quitté que je me remis assis, près de la nourriture, avant d'empoigner un fruit et le porter à mes lèvres. Maïko avait l'air d'en être fasciné. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon intimité. Je la retirai aussitôt. L'elfe de la nuit m'adressa un sourire, puis me rejoignit dans le repas.

_Maïko_

Alors que j'imitais Natyos et mangeais à ses côtés, je ne pus me retenir de songer à ce qui venait de se passer et, dans le même temps, à notre avenir ensemble. C'était idiot, mais j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose il n'y avait plus que lui dans mon esprit. La réalité me revenait peu à peu celle que je ne souhaitais admettre malgré les évidences. Je devais ramener le jeune elfe auprès des siens. Je ne pouvais le garder ici et là-bas il ne pourrait être mien. À moins qu'il souhaitait m'y emmener, me protéger et que nous continuions cette relation dans le secret. Cela serait lui faire prendre des risques considérables je pouvais bien mourir, cela n'aurait aucune importance, mais lui pourrait être condamné à mort pour trahison. Pourtant, en dépit de ces considérations, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne plus le revoir, plus après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Les traits de son visage paraissaient si sereins... je me demandais si son esprit était traversé des mêmes pensées que le mien. Serait-ce le calme du sage, ou l'inconscience du jeune ? Il n'aurait jamais pu se forcer à faire ce qu'il avait fait il avait aimé autant que moi, mais cela ne prouvait en rien de véritables sentiments. Tandis que les interrogations fusaient de toute part, Natyos tourna la tête vers moi avant de me rendre mon sourire. Peut-être, pensai-je alors... oui, cela était même probable probablement devais-je simplement apprendre à lui faire confiance.

Les deux elfes partagèrent le repas ensemble, tous deux entièrement tournés vers l'autre dans leurs pensées. Lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés, Maïko proposa de partir dès les premières lueurs du lendemain afin d'avoir parcouru le maximum de distance avant la prochaine lune. Il ne faisait pas bon de traîner dehors la nuit, bien que le jour en ces terres avait ses propres dangers. Natyos accepta et alla directement se coucher, s'emmitouflant dans les draps de crainte d'attraper froid. Maïko se leva alors, referma la porte et prit soin de la piéger afin de ne pas être surpris durant leur sommeil. Puis il rejoignit le jeune elfe, se mettant à son tour dans les draps, de l'autre côté du lit. Très vite il sentit quelque chose parcourir le long de sa jambe Natyos semblait avoir froid. L'elfe de la nuit n'eut pas besoin de peser le pour et le contre, et suivit pour une fois son instinct : il fit demi-tour avant de se rapprocher de l'elfe jusqu'à pouvoir faire passer son bras par-dessus son corps. Le peu de distance que Maïko avait conservé entre leur deux corps fut vite supprimée par le jeune elfe, reculant jusqu'à se blottir contre lui. Aucun d'eux ne s'endormit rapidement, même lorsque la nuit se fut installée Maïko faisait quelques mouvements discrets sur ce corps qu'il s'impatientait à découvrir tandis que Natyos, sachant l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son partenaire, ne pouvait se résoudre à s'endormir, pas tant que celui-ci continuait ses basses caresses.


	11. Acte 1 Finale (Dans l'Ombre de la)

Scène 9

Dans l'Ombre de la Dame Noire

_Maïko & Natyos_

Je venais de me réveiller. Natyos dormait encore à côté de moi. La dernière où j'avais vu son visage assoupi, il était mon ennemi. À présent je pouvais sentir la quiétude en lui. Il faisait encore nuit. L'aube ne devrait plus tarder à embraser l'horizon. J'éprouvais dès lors une vive attirance pour le jeune elfe, due à la chaleur de son corps contre le mien ou simplement à mon état présent. Mon bras, resté toute la nuit durant au-dessus de son corps, sortit de son immobilisme et ma main, apposée sur celle de Natyos, se mit à longer sa peau puis descendre le long de son torse, parcourant la chair nue jusqu'au bas-ventre avant de glisser sous la ceinture de l'elfe de sang. Le corps du garçon frissonna, le mien en fit de même. Je savais qu'il s'était éveillé ses réactions ne pouvaient signifier le contraire. Il tenta de se retourner, feintant une gêne pour que ma main se retire d'elle-même. Celle-ci resta cependant, découvrant du bout de ses doigts l'intimité de Natyos qu'elle fit croître de ses caresses. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'ouvrirent alors. Elles venaient sûrement de me demander de le laisser dormir tranquille. En dépit de l'agacement que lui suscitait mon geste je poursuivis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que l'elfe ne se réveille brutalement, se libérant de mon étreinte tout en prenant place au-dessus de moi, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, ses genoux bloquant ma taille, son visage à une vingtaine de centimètres du mien. Je percevais dans son regard une grande colère, comme si je lui avais fait subir maints outrages. Tandis qu'il me fixait, ses lèvres reprirent leurs mouvements lents et murmurèrent en langue commune de lâcher prise. Je n'avais pas oublié que ma main était restée dans son pantalon, mais pourquoi un tel acharnement à vouloir la faire sortir ? Peut-être était-ce trop tôt... Je suivis ses ordres et lâchai son membre. Natyos se recoucha ensuite, le plus loin de moi qu'il en fut capable. Quelque chose m'échappait dans son comportement. Je restais perplexe durant quelques minutes avant de me décider à me lever.

« Tout ça est si touchant. »

Une voix inconnue venait de s'élever de la pénombre de la pièce. Nous n'étions plus seuls ici : quelqu'un nous observait...

Une silhouette apparut devant moi alors que mon regard se teintait de terreur un réprouvé ! Nous n'aurions pu faire pire rencontre que celle-la ! Lorsque je voulus réveiller Natyos pour le prévenir du danger je vis celui-ci déjà débout et prêt à se battre.

«On me récompensera de la capture d'un elfe de la nuit et d'un traître. Vu les circonstances, ce sont des pièces pour lesquelles nous avons un grand intérêt du fait de leur rareté dans nos geôles. »

Je voulus attaquer le réprouvé, mais deux furtifs venaient d'apparaître. Les assassins nous immobilisèrent au sol aussitôt après nous perdîmes tous deux connaissance.

Les premières sensations qui me revinrent furent celles d'une région inhospitalière le sol tremblait, une chaleur humide se mêlait au froid surnaturel des lieux. Les odeurs de pestilences semblaient autant s'échapper de la terre que descendre des cieux et les bruits, le vacarme autour de moi de ces pas de montures mortes, s'opposaient au silence de la proximité que je sentais avec d'autres vivants. Sans en avoir le désir j'ouvris les paupières et m'aperçus que nous nous trouvions, moi et cinq autres prisonniers, dans une cage étroite que tiraient plusieurs destriers réprouvés. Nous étions sur la route du nord. Nous venions tout juste de passer Grisetête la muraille, qui protégeait jadis Gilnéas des invasions réprouvées, était derrière nous. Nous nous dirigions vers Fossoyeuse, la forteresse souterraine. Une fois là-bas plus personne ne pourra s'en échapper... Natyos était là lui-aussi assis juste devant moi, le visage reclus entre ses genoux. Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps. Le convoi fit halte aux abords d'un petit village fortifié de palissades et entouré de ziggourats qui guettaient la moindre intrusion. Natyos leva les yeux en prenant soin de ne pas m'adresser un seul regard. Son attention s'était fixée sur l'humain à côté de moi. Au début, je ne compris pas la lueur qui venait d'éclairer son visage, mais un bref coup d'œil à mon voisin me permit d'en connaître la raison celui-ci possédait de nombreux flacons dans son manteau, et je savais qu'il s'agissait pour Natyos d'une arme. Les réprouvés possèdent les alchimistes les plus redoutables si ces mixtures présentaient un réel danger elles lui auraient été confisquées. Je voulus prévenir le jeune elfe mais il ne tint pas compte de mes dires et se contenta de mirer avec avidité les biens de l'homme. Un petit groupe de réprouvés sortit du village et se rendit au convoi. Ils inspectèrent brièvement les captifs avant de se tourner vers le conducteur. Ce dernier semblait s'impatienter de quelque chose. Apparemment les troupes ne voulaient pas le laisser passer sans procéder à une vérification. C'est alors que nous la vîmes elle marchait d'un pas lent depuis une ziggourat de laquelle on pouvait encore entendre les implorations étouffées des mourants. Sylvanas Coursevent était ici. Les réprouvés se mirent en posture militaire tandis qu'elle s'approchait du convoi. De son apparence elfique se dégageait une grande beauté, rompue dès lors par la terreur d'une âme meurtrie par les balafres du Fléau. La peur s'instilla dans nos corps. Je pouvais la sentir de moi-même, des prisonniers autant que des soldats réprouvés. Elle s'arrêta devant la cage, fixant l'un après l'autre les visages de ceux qui sont si proches de la mort. Je gardais mon regard loin du sien le temps nécessaire pour elle d'achever son inspection. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas fini. Elle ordonna à ce qu'on nous fasse sortir, puis nous commanda de nous mettre en rang devant elle. Sylvanas s'arrêta soudain et désigna l'humain. Celui-ci s'avança. La suite fut des plus inattendues...

La Dame Noire inspecta de nouveau l'homme. Quelque chose n'allait pas les expressions sur le visage de la femme paraissaient contradictoires tout en se confondant les unes aux autres. Alors qu'il se trouvait en face de l'une des créatures les plus terribles d'Azeroth, je pouvais sentir la peur en lui s'amenuiser à chaque instant. D'un seul geste ce dernier arracha ses vêtements son corps se mit à grandir ses membres s'allongèrent de seconde en seconde et sa chair se recouvrit d'une épaisse fourrure sombre. Il était un worgen. Les réprouvés eux-aussi le comprirent et leurs réactions ne tardèrent pas à osciller entre une peur vivace et un désir de sauver leur reine. Sylvanas venait de faire un pas en arrière. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre le worgen avait lancer l'assaut sur elle. Elle repoussa sa première charge de justesse. À peine le worgen avait touché le sol qu'il préparait déjà sa prochaine offensive. La Dame Noire venait de montrer signe de faiblesse en prenant la fuite. Les tirs débutèrent l'instant suivant sur l'animal qui semblait encaisser les rafales. Ce fut le moment à saisir pour nous évader. Natyos s'était animé bien avant moi. Il avait eu le temps de subtiliser les flacons des vêtements du worgen et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir. Je le rejoignis et tous deux nous partîmes en direction du grand lac. Sur le chemin nous vîmes descendre des montagnes et sortir des bois des meutes de worgens qui se dirigeaient vers le bastion réprouvé. Leurs assauts furent une excellente couverture à notre fuite, et moi et Natyos nous arrivâmes sans encombres au lac Lordamere où une petite embarcation nous attendait sur le rivage. La route vers Lune d'Argent sera encore longue, mais à présent nous étions libres de mouvement et nous pouvions passer les terres réprouvées sans mal. Pour ce qui était des Maleterres, je préférais ne pas y penser pour le moment...

_Alekseï_

Quel merdier ! Comme toujours nous avions suivi le chemin vers le nord et arrivés juste au sud de Grisetête des gilnéens embusqués nous avaient prévenus d'un assaut massif plus au nord. Nos recherches n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits Andara restait introuvable. Nous avions pourtant fouillé tout le sud du mur, mais sans jamais rien trouvé d'autre que des décombres et des cadavres. Cette Sylvanas... si j'avais eu le temps j'aurais volontiers accompagné les miens au combat et je lui aurais mis une dérouillée à cette mégère ! Andara... Nous devions la retrouver au plus vite. Mon inquiétude ne cessait de grandir plus nous arpentions les collines vers le nord, moins j'avais de chances de la revoir en vie. Je savais que Greiss m'accompagnait pour ses désirs de rencontres, mais sans ses talents de guide j'aurais sans doute déjà été capturé par les intrus. Nous avions cavalé toute la nuit sans prendre la moindre petite pause, et malgré mon angoisse j'étais épuisé. Greiss le comprit, lui-aussi avait besoin de recouvrer des forces. C'est ainsi que nous avons trouvé une petite planque dans un coin de montagne pour nous y reposer. Il faisait si sombre ici... Greiss me regardait avec amusement. Je lui demandais ce qu'il avait à se payer ma gueule il me répondit que j'avais fait de l'effet à l'elfe de la nuit. Greiss... quand il n'est pas en train de batifoler c'est qu'il s'imagine des scènes. Mais en l'occurrence il avait raison... Je noyais mon esprit dans ma quête pour retrouver Andara, cela me permettait de ne pas penser à ce que j'étais ni à toutes ces choses qui m'avaient traversé le crâne depuis la veille. Pendant un moment je m'étais senti véritablement bien auprès de cet elfe. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose de physique, mais il y avait eu autre chose que j'ignorais. Greiss me fit part de sa joie d'avoir commencé sa « grande quête » par un elfe de la nuit et d'avoir mis le grappin sur un bel elfe de sang. Je me contentai de ricaner avant d'essayer de dormir. Je venais tout juste de mettre un genou au sol qu'un mal de tête me frappa de plein fouet. Greiss m'interpella soudain. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire je savais ce qui se passait alors : j'étais en train de revenir en humain de moi-même, enfin... sans potion tout du moins...

L'épuisement... Toutes mes forces venaient de disparaître en même temps que mon corps était redevenu normal. Mais alors que je contemplais la chair nue de mes mains, Greiss semblait avoir pisté quelque chose. Il reniflait l'air avec engouement si bien que je crus qu'il avait trouvé une autre proie à dénicher. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas cette fois-ci je connaissais bien les mimiques de Greiss, et celles qu'arborait son visage n'avaient rien de l'attente corporelle. Un seul mot suffit pour me faire comprendre l'ampleur de la situation « Andara ». Greiss me guida jusqu'à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir l'odeur c'était une petite habitation perdue et vétuste. Je sentais à présent dans le vent une odeur familière. Andara adorait ce parfum de plage. Elle me disait souvent que ça lui rappelait son enfance... Il n'y avait aucun doute à présent : c'était bien elle, Andara avait trouvé refuge ici. Sans me soucier davantage de risques éventuels, je pénétrai le domaine en dépit des mises en garde de Greiss. Il faisait terriblement noir là-dedans, mais je pus me repérer aux émanations parfumées qui me conduisirent à l'étage. Plus qu'une simple odeur, je pouvais ressentir sa présence devant moi derrière un amas d'ombres que renfermait un étroit renfoncement du mur.

« Tu es revenu ? Est-ce bien toi ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Enfin nous nous retrouvons. J'ai... »

Je fis un pas en avant.

« Non ! Ne t'approches pas ! »

Avait-elle peur de moi ?

« J'ai attendu ce moment autant que je l'ai redouté. Alekseï... »

J'attendais, immobile.

« Te souviens-tu de notre promesse ? Celle que nous nous sommes jurés d'accomplir une fois les temps de paix revenus ? »

Vivre et mourir ensemble. Comment pourrais-je agir autrement ?

« Quelque chose a changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Beaucoup de choses ont changé.

« Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

Pourrais-je me pardonner moi-même ?

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi et... pourtant tout dépend de toi. »

Je ne comprenais pas.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de comprendre. C'est hors de toute logique. »

Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ?

« Ne me fuis pas, mon tendre. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que les lueurs de la lune éclairent son visage. Ce visage... celui d'une réprouvée... ? Comment... ?

« N'aie crainte de ce que je suis devenue. »

Il devait sûrement exister un remède. Il le fallait...

« Je ne peux revenir en arrière Alekseï... mais toi, tu peux faire un pas en avant et me rejoindre. »

Devenir un réprouvé ? Et trahir les miens ?

« Notre peuple va s'éteindre, par la peste ou par la malédiction de la bête peu importe. Rejoins-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Pouvais-je le faire ? Cela marcherait-il ?

« Notre promesse ne doit pas s'éteindre avec les nôtres. Elle ne doit pas décliner comme le soleil au-dessus de Gilnéas. Nous perdurerons par-delà la mort. Nous le devons. »

Je fis un pas en avant. Andara posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Il est temps de nous réunir à nouveau mon tendre. »

Elle me tendit un petit flacon empli d'un liquide verdâtre. Je le pris sans hésiter puis en avalai le contenu. Ma gorge était sèche, terriblement sèche. Tout mon corps se convulsa brusquement. Je tombai à terre. D'intenses douleurs enflammèrent mes membres mes os se brisèrent avant de se reformer en d'autres formes les migraines revinrent ainsi qu'un goût de sang sur les lèvres. Andara recula d'un pas.

« Ces visions dans ma mémoire... étaient donc bien réelles. Ainsi il est déjà trop tard. »

Je me relevai, suppliant du regard pour qu'un miracle se produise.

« Ainsi nous ne pouvons nous retrouver dans la non-vie, pas plus que nous le pouvons dans la vie. »

Andara...

« Il ne reste qu'une unique solution la clé de notre délivrance et le chemin vers nos retrouvailles éternelles. »

Andara ! Non !

« Joins-toi à moi dans la mort, tendre Alekseï. Soyons épargnés des tourments que nous réservent ces existences mornes. »

Nous pouvions rester, ensemble !

« Regardes-toi... regardes-moi. Nous ne sommes que des monstres, des produits d'une magie néfaste. Notre présence ici n'est pas correcte. Nous ne devons pas perdurer, nous ne le pourrons pas éloignés l'un de l'autre. »

Des bruits d'impact de flèches sur le bois se firent entendre. Le feu commençait à se répandre dans toute la maison.

« Tenons notre promesse, et éteignons-nous ensemble au sein des mille éclats d'un soleil purificateur. »

Andara tendit sa main devant elle. J'inspirai profondément et allai la rejoindre. Malgré le dépérissement avancé, son visage restait beau et affectueux.

« Je suis désolée mon tendre. Vraiment désolée que cela se termine ainsi... »

Nous restâmes là, chacun de nous deux plongeant dans le regard de l'autre tandis que les flammes dévoraient nos visions alentours à une vitesse prodigieuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin nous sépare ? La chaleur ambiante ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître ce froid entre nous, comme un mur glacial que rien ne pourrait briser. La fenêtre vola soudain en éclat. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris aussitôt Andara suppliait quelqu'un de nous laisser elle implorait l'intrus de s'en aller. Je tournai la tête et vis Greiss se précipiter sur moi avant de me tirer par le bras. Je me débattis de toute ma volonté. Greiss me donna un coup si violent qu'il me fit quasiment perdre connaissance. Ce qui se passa ensuite resta trouble. Il me sembla qu'Andara avait tenté de me libérer de Greiss avant que celui-ci la repousse violemment. Je vis Andara pour la dernière fois, assise au milieu du brasier, attendant le bûcher en me fixant encore, le bras tendu vers moi sans que j'eusse été capable de l'accompagner. Le froid revînt soudain. Nous étions dehors. Greiss me déposa sur le sol, restant toujours auprès de moi de crainte de ma prochaine action. Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'avais plus aucun désir de bouger J'avais désiré mourir et Andara n'était plus. Le chaos de pensées aurait pu me donner un sacré mal de crâne, pourtant il n'y avait plus rien à ressentir, plus rien... hormis le néant.


	12. Acte 2 Scène 1 (La Traversée)

Scène 10

La Traversée

« Je sais où vous êtes. Je sais ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici, autant que je connais la véritable destinée de votre peuple un peuple destiné à mes abattoirs. »

Sylvanas siégeait à Fossoyeuse. Elle avait convoqué ses généraux suite à son retrait des Pins Argentés la veille au soir. Un retrait causé par un assaut des worgens qui œuvraient pour la libération de leur royaume des worgens, insensibles à la peste et à la contamination réprouvée.

« Cette guerre est une perte de temps. Si ces hommes ont préféré la bestialité à une existence éternelle, alors ils mourront comme des animaux. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Les réprouvés saluèrent la Dame Noire, puis quittèrent la capitale aussitôt.

« Aucune vie ne pourra dignement souiller ces terres. »

Non loin de là, Maïko et Natyos venaient tout juste de débarquer sur le petit rivage juste à l'est de Fossoyeuse un étroit passage juste au pied des murailles s'avérait être la meilleure option pour retourner à Lune d'Argent. Dès qu'ils eurent accostés, l'elfe de la nuit signala à son compagnon qu'il valait mieux pour lui se transformer en félin et se camoufler, rassurant Natyos qui semblaient s'être effrayé à l'idée d'être seul qu'il restera à ses côtés tant que celui-ci ne sera pas en sécurité auprès des siens. Sans plus attendre, Natyos se mit en route...

_Natyos_

Il faisait froid, et toujours nuit. Une odeur nauséabonde semblait sortir de la terre. J'entendais au loin des voix criant pour que je leur vienne en aide. Les arbres étaient morts. Les animaux infectés continuaient de survivre tandis que les charognes des autres se liquéfiaient avant d'être aspirées vers les souterrains. Hormis les hurlements des spectres, rien ne s'entendait dans le ciel nul chant d'oiseau ni marque de vie aux alentours. Je tentais de fermer mon esprit à l'hostilité des lieux. J'espérais seulement que Maïko ne m'avait pas abandonné. Je continuais à marcher à allure lente jusqu'à apercevoir un chemin qui partait de la forteresse jusqu'à aller se perdre à l'est. Une déviation le faisait se diriger vers Brill, la première ville à proximité de Fossoyeuse. Ce devait être l'axe principal si je me souvenais bien des cartes, il devait conduire jusqu'à Lune d'Argent en passant pas les terres fantômes. Mais avant d'arriver là-bas, il fallait passer par les Maleterres... Pour rien au monde je n'y aurais mis les pieds, et pourtant... Je me décidai enfin et m'engageai en direction des régions orientales. Je fus vite rattrapé par une charrette sortie depuis Brill et ayant peut-être la même destination que moi. Je n'avais pas une réelle envie de monter à bord d'un convoi réprouvé, mais traverser les Maleterres à la marche était un pari bien plus risqué encore. Le conducteur s'arrêta, me posant quelques questions sans grand intérêt avant de me proposer de faire le voyage avec lui, à l'arrière du transport. Par chance, il n'y avait rien aucune « marchandise » n'y était présente, si ce n'était un réprouvé vêtu d'une longue robe rouge écarlate, alors je pus m'installer sans mal, laissant assez de place pour que Maïko puisse me rejoindre. La charrette se remit aussitôt en cavale nous passâmes rapidement la barricade et entrâmes au sein des Maleterres.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise le réprouvé assis juste devant moi ne cessait de me dévisager. Je feintais, tentant de regarder ailleurs, mais le territoire n'était pas forcément plus sain à admirer. Au bout d'un certain temps, il prononça quelques mots. Il me demanda comment je m'appelais je lui répondis brièvement. Il ne parut pas vraiment faire attention à la réponse et enchaîna sur une autre interrogation, cette fois-ci sur le fait que je sentais une odeur désagréable, celle de fauve précisa-t-il. Je ne connaissais pas l'étendue de son odorat, mais celui-ci devait être assez limité pour ne pas sentir sa propre odeur de cadavre ni celle de mort que véhiculait la région entière. Il se pencha soudain vers moi, me murmurant une troisième question. Est-ce que je connaissais l'histoire du boucher des Maleterres occidentales ? Le réprouvé ricana à la vue de la grimace que prenait mon visage et me raconta alors, qu'autrefois, disparaissaient de façon étrange certaines personnes du comté et des environs. L'armée avait enquêté sur les disparitions et s'était vite aperçue d'une piste menant à un ancien caveau non loin du cimetière du comté voisin. Elle y découvrit un amoncellement de fragments de cadavres avec lesquels le Boucher s'était amusé torturés, violés, massacrés puis dévorés, tous périrent après avoir souffert les multiples sévices de la Bête. Le Boucher fut attrapé, puis aussitôt mis à mort et démembré, puis chaque partie de son corps fut enterrée dans le champ qui se trouvait justement être le champ dans lequel nous étions en train de passer. Puis la peste vint, et beaucoup de cadavres furent ranimés. Par les temps troublés qui ont suivi, il était impossible de confirmer le retour du Boucher par le nombre de disparitions. Cependant, de récentes fouilles ont retrouvé son tombeau celles-ci ont constaté avec horreur les tombes vides et dépourvues du moindre ossements que l'armée avait jadis enterrés le Boucher avait ressuscité avant de disparaître dans la nature.

« Nous savons aujourd'hui qu'il se terre non loin d'ici », lança le conducteur.

Je lui demandai pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté de nouveau. L'autre réprouvé répondit à sa place :

« Il ne s'attaque qu'aux vivants, commença-t-il en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Il a toujours adoré la jeune chair, garçon ou fille peu lui importe tant qu'il a des corps sur lesquels il peut assouvir ses pulsions sadiques. À ce propos, je suis persuadé qu'il nous regarde en ce moment même, autant que je suis certain qu'un beau spécimen tel que toi pourrait énormément lui convenir. »

D'un rapide mouvement je dégageai ses doigts décharnés de ma jambe et détournai le regard loin de cet hôte aussi désagréable à sentir qu'à écouter. Je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer, mais j'avais terriblement peur, et espérais de toutes mes forces que Maïko se tenait à mes côtés. Je sentis l'instant suivant une légère pression à mon bras j'en fus un peu rassuré mais pas encore totalement, et la route promettait d'être encore longue jusqu'à Lune d'Argent...

Nous passâmes un petit pont qui annonçait la séparation des Maleterres en deux parties distinctes une partie ouest, plus proche de Fossoyeuse et de l'influence de la Dame Noire et une partie est, davantage portée dans les anciennes pratiques du Fléau mort-vivant et, par conséquent, bien plus dangereuse -si on pouvait vraiment faire une différence entre les deux-. Le voyage ensuite ne dura qu'un court moment la charrette s'arrêta à un poste avancé composé d'une simple tour et de quelques membres de l'Aube d'argent qui la gardaient. Le conducteur nous indiqua qu'il allait faire une petite pause, le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose dans les parages. J'en profitai pour descendre du convoi et entrer dans la tour, aux cotés des quelques vivants qui s'y trouvaient. Je n'avais pourtant aucune envie de rester auprès d'eux et leur faussai compagnie dès que l'occasion s'y prêta puis montai quelques escaliers avant d'arriver à bonne hauteur. J'étais seul à présent Maïko apparut devant moi. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que déjà je m'étais jeté sur lui, plaquant ma tête contre sa poitrine et l'enserrant autant que je le pus. Il paraissait surpris, mais m'accueillit avec entrain. Je descendis peu à peu le visage, longeant son abdomen jusqu'à me retrouver à son bas-ventre. L'elfe de la nuit me regardait avec une appréhension soutenue. Il jetait des coups d'œil de tout côté en étant malgré tout incapable de me repousser. Je fis descendre son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux puis m'emparai aussitôt de son organe que je stimulai aisément de mes doigts. Maïko ne dit mot et me fixait toujours avec frayeur, comme pour m'implorer de le laisser. Je ne fis guère plus attention à son expression et me concentrai sur son intimité sur laquelle ma langue s'attarda longuement. Mes lèvres prirent la relève et embrassèrent abondamment chaque partie de sa basse anatomie. Maïko eut soudain un geste de répulsion à mon égard il se retira de ma bouche, fit quelques pas en arrière puis remit son vêtement en place. Il s'agenouilla alors devant moi et m'inspecta du regard comme en recherche d'une pensée perceptible sur les traits de mon visage. Il se pencha légèrement en avant je l'imitai aussitôt en signe d'accord alors il m'embrassa. Je savais qu'il craignait toujours autant ma réaction je reconnaissais qu'il y avait de quoi s'y perdre. Ce baiser pourtant était sincère cela se sentait, et j'espérais que l'engouement dont je faisais preuve lui rendait cette même authenticité. Il prit de nouveau ses distances, prenant tout de même le temps de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer complètement. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de son prochain geste me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, Maïko venait de poser doucement sa main sur mon entrejambe.

Sa même action entraîna mon identique réaction lorsque je lui repoussai pour la seconde fois ses doigts de mon intimité. Ceux-là se reportèrent alors sur le côté de ma taille, me procurant quelques caresses le long de ma cuisse avant de la tapoter par trois fois. Ce geste-là aussi, il me l'avait déjà fait, mais la situation présente n'avait rien de commun à celle de la fois dernière je savais qu'il n'allait pas tenter de mettre fin à ma vie. Ainsi, et malgré le désir que je ressentais en l'elfe de la nuit, je refusai une fois de plus sa demande. Je sentis chez mon partenaire une pointe d'agacement. Je ne voulus pas qu'il se sentît abusé ni qu'il me laissât tomber. À mon tour j'approchai mes doigts de son bas-ventre cette fois-ci, ce fut à moi de découvrir le refus de l'autre. Paniqué à l'idée de ne plus l'attirer je tentai de l'embrasser. Maïko détourna le visage. Je lui donnai un bref baiser sur la joue avant de me remettre en place. Je n'osais plus bouger... lui aussi restait immobile... Des hurlements s'entendirent alors du rez-de-chaussée le réprouvé m'appelait ! Ils allaient bientôt repartir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'appel si peu amical d'un réprouvé pourrait si agréablement résonner à mon oreille ! Nous nous levâmes et en silence repartîmes vers le convoi. Maïko se camoufla à nouveau avant d'être repéré tandis que je descendais les escaliers. Le transport se mit en mouvement dès lors que je fus à l'intérieur. Je ne prenais plus garde au réprouvé, pas plus aux paroles qu'il prononçait encore. Mes pensées étaient préoccupées par le dernier arrêt. Je ne pensais pas que Maïko pourrait me refuser quelque chose quelque chose qui lui aurait donné autant de plaisir qu'à moi-même de surcroît. Je ne voulais pas croire à un chantage il ne me forcerait jamais à faire un acte pour lequel je montrais des réticences. Mais... après tout... il l'avait déjà fait par le passé... Qu'est-ce qui lui empêcherait de recommencer ? Non. Il ne pourra peut-être pas réitérer ce qu'il m'a fait subir, dans mon esprit pourtant je sentais que cela ne ferait aucune différence malgré les récents changements d'affections. Je commençais à avoir un léger mal de tête penser à ces choses-là ne devait pas être une priorité. Je devais tout d'abord rejoindre Lune d'Argent et trouver un moyen une fois- là-bas de dissimuler l'elfe de la nuit. J'espérais que mère ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour moi ou, tout du moins, pas davantage que lors de mon départ.

Je fus surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité nous parvînmes jusqu'à la grande passe thalassienne cet ancien mur séparait jadis les contrées touchées par la grande peste à celles des elfes qui s'étaient réfugiés ici pour fuir leurs congénères et leur trop grande mesure de la magie. À présent ce n'était plus qu'une vaste entrée ouverte à tous. Des étendards du Fléau mort-vivant avaient été plantés des deux côtés de la porte en ruines. C'est ici qu'avaient débuté les affrontements un seul sillon pour tout une armée de damnées encore visible, divisant tout l'ancien royaume en une large cicatrice de pestilence : la Malebrèche. Nous n'étions plus très loin de la capitale. Dès que nous aurons quitté les terres fantômes, dès que le soleil percera l'opacité du ciel, je ne craindrai plus aucun mal. Le transport s'arrêta à nouveau dans un petit village que je connaissais déjà Tranquilien. Sauf que cette fois-ci semblait être la dernière le transport n'ira pas plus loin. Le réprouvé me déposa en plein-centre du village et m'indiqua le maître des chauve-souris afin de rejoindre rapidement Lune d'Argent. À dire vrai que j'avais aucune envie de retourner lui parler, d'autant que jamais Maïko ne pourra me suivre et que la peur de le perdre m'aurait sans doute été insupportable. Je repris donc la marche en suivant l'axe principal vers le nord celui-là même que j'avais emprunté quelques jours plus tôt. Le jour revînt , m'indiquant que je venais de pénétrer dans le royaume de Quel'Thalas. Mes pas s'accélérèrent subitement. Je n'avais plus la patience pour faire durer cette dernière ligne plus longtemps. Je me mis à courir pour la distance qu'il me restait jusqu'à parvenir au pied de Lune d'Argent. Je m'immobilisai alors, contemplant les dorures de la muraille avec une exaltation féroce. Je ressentis une légère pression en bas de ma jambe. Pendant un instant j'avais oublié Maïko, bien que je n'avais jamais douté de sa protection jusqu'au bout. Il fallait lui trouver un endroit tranquille ma chambre paraissait être le lieu le plus indiqué mais... mieux valait le tenir éloigné des systèmes de sécurité de la capitale. Ainsi je lui trouvai un endroit paisible non loin, entouré par la végétation et idéale par l'absence elfique des proches environs. Il put réapparaître et me remercia pour cette cachette. Il s'approcha de moi puis, m'étreignant dans ses bras, me donna un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Il me fit comprendre qu'il attendrait mon retour ici, suite à quoi il me fit signe de retourner chez moi. Je lui adressai un dernier regard avant de retourner aux portes de la ville puis, après m'être arrêté un court moment devant celles-ci, entrai dans Lune d'Argent...

[Cette scène met fin au premier acte du récit, nommé « Périple », et marque ainsi le passage vers le deuxième, « Lune d'Argent », dont voici le nouveau résumé (sans véritable spoiler, il s'agit juste d'un bref compte-rendu d'où en sont les personnages à la fin de cette transition tout en faisant une projection très sporadique sur leur à-venir) :

*Enfin rentré chez lui, Natyos n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peines. Par son retour anticipé et grâce aux pressions de Dethean, Natyos convainc sa mère de l'inscrire enfin à l'école des incanteurs où il pourra perfectionner son art des sortilèges. Cependant, certaines personnes de sa classe sont étranges à son égard que ce soit ce garçon qui semble attirer toutes les filles en pensant avoir trouvé un nouveau concurrent, ou cette jeune elfe qui, loin d'être subjuguée par les prestations de coureur de ce dernier, a tendance à regarder Natyos d'une façon dérangeante. Mais le jeune homme tente malgré tout de continuer à solidifier des liens avec Maïko, bien qu'il doit pour cela oublier un passé qui persiste à le hanter. ..

*Andara est morte. Alekseï n'a plus aucun objectif et Greiss, tentant de lui faire reprendre goût à la vie, l'emmène avec lui sur un navire à destination de Kalimdor. Greiss semble ravi des découvertes qui se présentent à lui, et sait les nouveaux penchants de son ami. Mais en dépit de tous les efforts de Greiss, le cœur d'Alekseï ne semble être fait que pour une seule personne...

**Cette transition, outre le fait de former le passage entre deux actes, a aussi énoncé le bref résumé d'une histoire horrifique dont la publication en deux chapitres est à venir !

Rating prévu : 18+ Genres : Fantasy / Horreur -Gore- / Erotique

Titres des chapitres : I. Homme / II. Réprouvé

Comme cette fiction se détachera radicalement de celle-ci il n'est pas prévu de l'établir en scène bonus. Par conséquent elle aura droit à sa propre présentation. -elle sera tout de même postée sur le blog, avec comme référent « Autres ».

Soyez sages ! À la semaine prochaine ! ]


	13. Acte 2 Scène 2 (Retour à Lune)

Scène 11

Retour à Lune d'Argent

_Natyos_

Me voilà de retour chez moi. Ah ! Lune d'Argent m'avait manqué ses ruelles impeccables, ses tours dorées qui s'élevaient par-dessus les toits écarlates des bâtisses... Sans me soucier plus du paysage je pris le chemin qui menait à l'appartement familial. Il n'était pas tant que ça éloigné de l'entrée de la ville, si bien que je parvins devant sa porte en peu de temps. Je restai un moment dehors à contempler l'habitation avant de cogner par trois fois le bois de chêne que la matinée avait rendu humide, puis attendis. J'entendis derrière des pas approcher. Je ne savais pas de quelle manière la présentation pourrait être réussie, ni même si la notion de réussite pouvait encore exister quand on revient d'une guerre dans laquelle notre seul rôle s'est tenu en notre propre humiliation. Pendant un très court instant le désir de m'évader m'envahit. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître le visage en pleine confusion de ma mère. Il y eut un silence succinct avant l'immédiateté de son prochain geste, qui consista sans surprise à m'étreindre en me posant tout un tas de questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Elle se remit ensuite à examiner mon visage, puis reprit ses distances, se bloquant irrémédiablement au pas de la porte et me faisant obstacle. J'entrepris de passer, avançant d'un pas afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas m'éterniser à l'extérieur. À ma grande surprise elle fit un pas en arrière, prenant toujours soin d'obstruer le passage. Je la regardais brièvement quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Elle me laissa finalement entrer, referma la porte à la hâte et me rejoignit aussitôt, m'emboîtant le pas pour me devancer. Je laissai faire si elle avait quelque chose à me montrer autant que cela soit vite réglé ! J'avais bien d'autres préoccupations que les siennes, et la fatigue du dernier trajet commençait à se faire ressentir... Mais alors que nous longions le couloir principal une voix s'éleva soudain. Elle provenait du salon et s'adressait à ma mère, lui demandant qui avait frappé à la porte. Je crus reconnaître cette voix. Un vif frisson me parcourut le corps quand l'individu se présenta devant nous : Dethean.

Que faisait-il ici ?! Mère le rejoignit, prenant mal à ne pas dévier son regard du mien. Elle me répondit alors par l'exacte formulation que mon esprit s'horrifiait à entendre : elle avait épousé ce monstre quelques jours après mon départ, ajoutant à la suite qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à un retour aussi prématuré. Je fus paralysé d'horreur, comprenant que la seule place en ce monde pour laquelle j'éprouvais encore de l'attrait venait de disparaître, souillée par la présence de Dethean, souillée par lui comme ma mère l'était et comme j'avais pu l'être autrefois. Je pensais m'en être remis, si seulement cela avait été le cas, tout aurait été tellement plus simple... Mon ancien professeur me fit un bref signe de la main en guise de salut. Il en profita pour me féliciter de toutes ces mixtures que je portais encore sur moi et qui, selon lui, demandaient une grande connaissance en alchimie pour être produites. Il s'approcha alors de moi, reniflant l'air qui m'entourait et m'ordonna d'aller prendre un bain l'odeur de la mort lui seyait pourtant si bien ! Pire encore que le fait de me donner des ordres, Dethean se permit de m'appeler son beau-fils. Cela ne lui plaira sans doute pas, mais je ne comptais pas jouer le rôle qu'il semblait vouloir m'assigner. Pour le moment toutefois, je fis ce qu'il me dit non pas par obéissance... disons plutôt que je ne désirais plus longtemps rester auprès de lui et que, même en pleine journée je ne pouvais me résoudre à continuer d'avancer dans un tel état d'épuisement. Je me lavai hâtivement et le plus discrètement possible retournai dans ma chambre, m'y enfermai et tentai de faire le vide en moi. Ce mal de tête qui revenait toujours... La fatigue l'emporta malgré tout, et je m'endormis dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent...

Mon réveil fut des plus brutaux. La migraine persistait toujours, plus oppressante que jamais. L'intense lumière qui régnait dans ma chambre me signala que mon sommeil avait été de très courte durée. Après ces quelques considérations perçues, je sentis une impression étrange de la pièce la sensation d'une présence qui ne devait pas être là. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma porte celle-ci était encore verrouillée.

« Au vu de ta posture, on pourrait croire que tu attendais quelqu'un. »

Dethean ! Comment avait-il pu venir ici ? Il venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sa main passa sur ma cuisse. Je remuai aussitôt, me retournant avec célérité en but de le frapper au visage, mais je fus immédiatement stoppé dans mon élan. Quelque chose maintenait mes poignets en l'air quelque chose d'invisible. Je lui demandai, alors impuissant, comment avait-il fait pour entrer.

« La magie, mon garçon, ne sert pas simplement à faire des tours de passe-passe.

Il claqua des doigts. De suite après je pus voir ce qui m'avait immobilisé des chaînes, qui sortaient du mur comme par enchantement. Celles-ci se replièrent sur elles-mêmes, retournant en partie dans les limbes au-delà de la réalité du mur et me forcèrent par la même à plaquer mes poignets contre ce dernier. Allongé sur le ventre que j'étais, Dethean se mit assit et amena mon corps sur le sien, ma taille au niveau de la sienne. Je voulus me débattre cependant mes pieds restèrent fixés au matelas. Je me mis à l'injurier de toutes les atrocités qu'il était. Il me pria soudain de me taire sa main s'était posée sur mes fesses, immobile.

« Sais-tu ce que les pères aimant sont contraints de faire lorsque leur fils ne se comporte pas comme il faut? »

Ses doigts tapotèrent lentement mon postérieur. Je restai muet, ne sachant que dire pour calmer la situation ni que faire de toute cette fureur qui m'engloutissait peu à peu.

« Exactement. Ils leur donnent la correction qu'ils méritent. Mais comme toi, tu as été un très vilain garçon aujourd'hui, tu auras droit à une punition de plus grande envergure, et ce à même la chair. »

Dethean fit descendre mon pantalon jusqu'à ce que toute la partie charnue soit découverte. À la suite de quoi il me prodigua de nombreuses claques sur celle-ci. Le rythme des fessées semblait s'accélérer quand soudain Dethean arrêta de me frapper. Sa main resta un moment à l'endroit de son dernier assaut puis, subitement, changea ses coups en douces caresses.

« Il te faudra faire des efforts pour être un bon fils. Je veux être fier de toi, Natyos. Je ne souhaite plus avoir besoin de te corriger... nous pourrons être tellement plus proches une fois que j'aurai calmé tes ardeurs de jeune chiot affolé... »

Il ne cessait de caresser lentement mes fesses. Ses doigts longèrent l'une d'entre elles avant de se déporter vers le milieu de celles-ci. L'un d'eux s'éleva alors et descendit avec lenteur toute la courbe centrale. Il s'interrompit avant d'atteindre la fin, puis forma des cercles autour de ce qui semblait être devenu son intérêt premier.

« Tellement plus proches, Natyos. »

Il retira son doigt et reposa mon corps à même le matelas. Il s'en alla dans la foulée par la porte, retirant les verrous de celle-ci afin de mieux me montrer leur inutilité face à lui. Son regard se porta après coup sur la ceinture truffée de flacons que j'avais posée au sol. Il l'a prit, signalant son geste comme celui d'un père soucieux que son enfant joue avec des produits dangereux. Il quitta alors la pièce. Le maléfice se rompit l'instant suivant, me redonnant l'usage de mes membres. Par instinct, j'allai refermer ma porte. Je devais quitter cette maison je n'y étais plus en sécurité ! Je sortis alors par la fenêtre, emportant un peu d'argent avec moi.

Je me dirigeai vers le marché. J'avais faim et je supposais qu'il en était de même pour Maïko. J'achetai quelques fruits puis empruntai le chemin pour sortir de la capitale. J'arrivai à l'endroit où j'avais laissé l'elfe de la nuit je déposai les fruits près d'un arbre, puis regardai l'écorce de ce dernier. Je ne m'en étais pas cru volontaire mais ma main le cogna de toute la force dont elle était encore capable. L'autre suivit. Puis vinrent le tour des poings, frappant l'arbre de pleine colère sans me soucier de rien d'autre que de cette image de mère aux côtés de l'ignoble, l'abject, sadique et monstrueux Dethean. Pervers ! Repoussant ! Démon ! Traître ! Traître... La rage venait de laisser place à une profonde mélancolie. Je m'assis alors et, constatant que l'endroit était désert, je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce séjour ici s'annonçait comme un enfer, ma vie comme un esclavage, mon corps en seul bourreau. Mes mains étaient si douloureuses... Je devais être affreux... Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire ni penser. Tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là n'avait servi à rien si ce n'était à servir de source de satisfaction à de parfaits inconnus, et avec Dethean, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ma mère se mette à me détester elle-aussi. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ni à attendre, plus rien à espérer. Perdu ainsi dans le vide de mes pensées, je sentis quelque chose s'appuyer contre ma jambe. Je relevai mon visage d'entre mes bras et vis Maïko qui se tenait devant moi. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, gestualisant une interrogation pour me demander s'il était la cause de mon désarroi. Je hochai la mienne de gauche à droite, essuyant mon visage en toute hâte. L'elfe prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de me faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait guérir mes blessures. Je lui dis que cela n'en était pas la peine tout en essayant de les lui retirer. Il me força à rester calme et confiant j'attendis alors. Une fois que je me fus immobilisé, Maïko posa sa paume sur mes plaies. Je sentis tout d'abord une chaleur intense recouvrir mes mains aux endroits endoloris. Celle-ci ne cessa de s'accroître, à tel point que je crus sentir le flamboiement d'un brasier dans le creux de ses mains. Je restai pourtant silencieux. Ma patience fut récompensée lorsque, d'un instant à l'autre, la chaleur se dissipa complètement, emportant avec elle les braises de douleur dont étaient auparavant recouvertes mes mains. L'elfe me relâcha mes blessures avaient totalement disparu !

Le mal corporel éteint, Maïko se reporta au trouble qui sévissait dans mon esprit. J'aurais apprécié qu'il le fasse disparaître avec la même facilité que précédemment, malheureusement cela était impossible. Je restai vague en lui expliquant les problèmes que j'avais rencontré à mon retour chez moi il était un soldat après tout et je n'avais pas envie qu'il sacrifie sa vie, même pour donner la mort à Dethean. Il tenta de me consoler comme il le put. Nous nous allongeâmes sur l'herbe tandis que Maïko me serrait contre sa poitrine. Tout paraissait devenir meilleur autour de moi tandis que, en silence, nous nous endormîmes lentement sous la nuit tombante...

_Dethean_

Enfin seul avec Lensyle. Son petit vaurien de fils la préoccupait encore il était parti ! Il s'était enfui et devait à présent dormir dans la rue ! Rester dehors la nuit, ce n'était pas très prudent de sa part. Il ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre quelle était sa place ici. Soit ! Sa mère pleurait sur le divan. Je la rejoignit avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Espérons que cette comédie ne durera pas indéfiniment ! Son inquiétude se manifestait par des salves de questions, toutes portaient sur Natyos. Je fis mine de la rassurer il était normal pour un jeune homme de ne pas vouloir que sa tendre et magnifique maman se préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait se sentir isolé, incompris et jaloux. Je m'en occuperai comme il faut. Cela sera aisé puisque, précisément, j'appréciais son cher enfant autant que l'appréciait sa mère. Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps avant qu'il accepte l'amour que je lui portais. Ah ! Chère Lensyle ! Assurément votre produit est d'une qualité rare ! Il serait dommage de gâcher les qualités naturelles de votre rejeton en les enfermant dans un placard ! Quel spectacle navrant... Durant près d'une heure nous discutâmes quant à l'avenir de Natyos. Nous nous accordâmes en tout point ce bel ange ira où je veux qu'il soit, et il le fera de ma grande bonté à son égard. J'affirmai à Lensyle que je sortais, dans le but de retrouver l'ingrat et m'assurer qu'il ne risque rien. Elle me sourit alors et, retournant auprès de ses pleurs, me laissa partir.

Le rendez-vous avait été prévu pour dans un quart d'heure, mais j'étais sûr de trouver mon correspondant dès mon arrivée sur les lieux. Je ne me trompai guère en l'apercevant rôder dans les environs. Ce dernier apparut une fois que je me fus dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une proche ruelle. Je lui communiquai tout ce que je savais sur Natyos tout ce qui devait être su et tout ce qui restait encore à découvrir. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire. Je percevais sans l'ombre d'un doute son engouement quand celui-ci tomba sur un rapide portrait que j'avais fait du jeune elfe. Il était parfait ! Le plan allait pouvoir commencer ! L'âme retourna s'évaporer dans la noirceur tandis que je continuais ma route jusqu'à mon appartement. J'entrais dans ma demeure, refermant derrière moi la porte à double tour avant de descendre dans la cave. J'avais toujours apprécié ce petit souterrain quel bien avait-ce été de lui trouver enfin une utilité qui convenait à son ambiance lugubre ! L'animal était encore en cage lui aussi aura un rôle à jouer dans un futur qui n'était pas si lointain. Pour le moment, je me contentais de le nourrir avec de la viande fraîche chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait il n'était pas si aisé de se débarrasser de Lensyle, même pour un court moment. C'était un caractère que son garçonnet n'avait certainement pas hérité. Le petit fuyard... Il pourrait bien courir que j'arriverais encore à lui mettre la main dessus ! Voilà Natyos revenu. Les acteurs étaient en place. Le Jeu pouvait dès lors commencer...


	14. Acte 2 Scène 3 (Un Nouveau Départ)

Scène 12

Un Nouveau Départ

_Alekseï_

Le soleil, la chaleur.. des bruits de vague et la sensation d'être chez soi. Je me trouvais sur un rivage désert du royaume. Andara était allongée près de moi et regardait le ciel. Elle me parlait, aussi, bien que je ne l'écoutais pas. Le regard tourné vers elle je la contemplais. Cette simple vision me remplissait de joie qu'aurais-je pu vouloir d'autre en ce moment précis ? Nous étions seuls elle était heureuse et j'étais comblé. Tout était si parfait... Mes yeux se tournèrent vers l'horizon azuré et virent sur la courbe des eaux de petites embarcations qui y pêchaient. Je m'allongeai à mon tour et fermai les paupières. J'entendais au loin les oiseaux chanter, la mer fondre sur les rochers, et la lente respiration de la femme qui donnait à tout ce paysage un goût de sublime. Doucement je m'endormais, dans le calme plat régnant dans la contrée. Mais la lueur ne dura pas... Je fus soudain réveillé par un hurlement strident je me relevai en sursaut et vis Andara, le visage horrifié, pointant du doigt un ciel sombre et silencieux. Au loin d'immenses navires de guerre se précipitaient sur nos rivages tandis qu'un grondement sourd s'éveillait au nord. Le sable et les vents devinrent subitement glacials. Je perçus alors ses atroces gémissements : tout le corps d'Andara était en déclin sa chair se mit à se flétrir, prenant les teintes verdâtres d'un cadavre pourrissant, ses os s'affaissèrent jusqu'à se tordre dans le même temps que s'évaporèrent les couleurs de ses yeux. Je voulus l'aider, la secourir, empêcher que le mal se répande en elle. Je tendis la main. Andara me repoussa. Je vis l'épouvante du fond de son iris déchu, puis je compris que l'horreur ne venait pas tant du supplice qu'elle éprouvait que de moi-même. Je levai les mains. Celles-ci n'avaient plus rien d'humain les pattes d'un animal qui n'avait rien de naturel : un monstre, une aberration. La chaleur revint alors. Elle n'avait rien de comparable à celles que je connaissais d'autrefois c'était celle d'une fournaise. J'ôtai alors mes griffes et m'aperçus des flammes autour d'Andara. Un brasier ardent dévorait ses chairs et, pourtant, ses yeux restaient fixés d'une terreur sans nom en ma direction. J'avais la certitude que, juste avant de disparaître, Andara m'avait haï...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau cette fois-ci dans le plan de la réalité. Greiss était près de moi il me regardait étrangement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'endroit dans lequel nous étions il s'agissait d'une simple chambre, assez étroite mais bien éclairée. Bien éclairée ? Où étions-nous ?! Je me mis brusquement assis et posai mon regard sur celui de Greiss. J'avais des questions, tellement de questions ! Où étions-nous ? En Kalimdor ? Sombrivage ? Ce nom ne me disait rien… Étions-nous en sécurité ?! Et Andara ? Où était Andara ? Pourquoi ce visage ? Je voulais tout savoir, depuis ce moment où j'étais entré dans cette mansarde ! Greiss balbutia.

« Lorsque tu es entré pour rejoindre Andara, je suis resté dehors à surveiller les environs. J'ai alors vu une petite escouade de réprouvés munis d'arcs, de flèches et du matériel pour tirer des projectiles enflammés. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre de l'ennemi, et que tu courais un grave danger. Mais il était trop tard avant que je donne l'assaut certains avaient déjà tiré plusieurs flèches. Je les ai abattu en vitesse puis je me suis précipité à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai été surpris d'apercevoir Andara mais elle était déjà morte. Je t'ai alors sauvé, malgré quelques résistances... »

Elle aurait pu être sauvée elle-aussi.

« Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle que de refuser d'errer sur cette terre parmi les vivants. »

Je me remis en silence. Greiss reprit.

« Après être sorti de cet enfer, tu t'es vite évanoui et, comme d'autres réprouvés arrivaient, j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que te laisser en arrière tandis que je combattais. Arrivé au mur de Grisetête, un espion gilnéen est venu m'informer de la situation dans le royaume : cette truie de Sylvanas a contraint le roi à faire cesser les assauts. Le mouvement de libération a donc été dissout, et l'influence de Fossoyeuse plus que jamais s'est étendue sur nos terres. J'ai alors pensé qu'il valait mieux foutre le camp, partir très loin de ces lieux trop chargés en souvenirs. Cela tombait bien puisqu'un bateau elfique devait partir pour retourner à son port d'attache ainsi nous voilà à Sombrivage, dans un petit village elfe de la nuit de la côte ouest de Kalimdor. Le village est directement relié à Darnassus nous ne craignons rien ici, alors nous resterons... Le temps que tu te remettes sur pied tout du moins... »

Pourquoi faire ? Rester ici ou repartir, est-ce que cela avait vraiment un sens ? Greiss m'adressa un bref sourire. Il m'assura qu'ici nous n'allions pas nous ennuyer. Il avait un contact un draenei selon ses dires, qui dirigeait une entreprise florissante dans la région et reconnue pour la qualité de ses services. Puis il prit la direction de la sortie et quitta aussitôt la chambre. Que comptait-il faire ? Me laisser là sans rien ni personne à qui parler ? Je me levai précipitamment et le rejoignit à l'extérieur. Surpris, le worgen ricana dès qu'il me vit sortir de l'auberge. L'instant suivant nous nous mîmes en route vers cet établissement si particulier dont il me parlait il lui fallait d'abord prendre contact avec ce draenei, un habitué des bars selon toute vraisemblance...

Plus au sud de Sombrivage nous atterrîmes sur un endroit étrange où l'on servait principalement de l'hydromel et d'autres alcools à base de végétaux. Greiss et moi nous nous installâmes à une table dans un recoin sombre. Celle-ci était déjà occupée par un draenei de modeste allure qui nous convia à prendre place à ses cotés. Une pipe de bois taillé aux lèvres, ce dernier débuta la conversation en nous questionnant sur les raisons qui amèneraient deux worgens à voyager si loin de leur pays. Greiss répondit simplement. Nous étions deux soldats en recherche de bon temps loin de la guerre et du tumulte des armes. Le draenei grimaça cela pourrait ressembler à un sourire mais son visage était si marqué par l'âge qu'il en demeurait presque impassible. Il demanda alors si nous avions de quoi le payer. À mon grand étonnement, Greiss sortit de sa poche de multiples pièces d'or qu'il laissa retomber sous le regard avide du vieil homme. Le draenei acquiesça, se leva puis s'éloigna de la table. Il remarqua alors que nous n'avions encore pas bougé et nous pria de bien vouloir le suivre. Greiss et moi étions encore fatigués, et aucun de nous n'était vraiment prêt à passer à autre chose pour le moment mais... Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour le moral pour lui-aussi ce rendez-vous n'était en rien une priorité. Nous nous levâmes tout de même et suivîmes notre hôte qui nous emmena à travers la forêt d'Orneval. Nous dûmes marcher longtemps avant d'apercevoir enfin le pourquoi de notre présence. Je ne vis aucun panneau durant le trajet, aucune indication d'aucune sorte qui auraient permis de localiser l'endroit dans lequel nous étions parvenus : c'était une sombre clairière dominée par les montagnes d'un côté et les arbres de l'autre. Dans ces derniers avaient été creusées des galeries qui s'étendaient sous terre en un vaste réseau de couloirs et de pièces de tailles variées. Nous continuâmes le chemin, traversant les corridors creusés dans le bois jusqu'à une salle plus spacieuse qui devait être le hall principal. Je n'étais pas très rassuré à l'idée de m'aventurer si profondément sous la surface, et ce n'étaient pas les nombreux gardes aperçus à maintes encablures qui auraient pu me faire prétendre le contraire. Le draenei s'installa derrière un bas-comptoir, éparpillant devant lui une multitude de cartes. Nous nous approchâmes afin de nous asseoir auprès du responsable. J'observai rapidement la table, m'attendant à y trouver quelques menus auxquels je n'aspirais pas. Cela n'avait cependant rien d'un restaurant ce n'était pas des plats que montraient les petites affichettes sur les parchemins, mais des caractéristiques physiques tel que le poids, l'âge, la taille et tout un tas d'autres précisions que je tairai. Greiss avait à peine regardé ses cartes qu'il adressa au draenei une grimace de mécontentement. Ce n'était pas la bonne sélection ? Le draenei ricana alors, reprit ses cartes avant de nous en resservir de nouvelles. De nouveaux détails apparaissaient sur celles-ci : il s'agissait de descriptions masculines !

Greiss voulait vraiment m'embarquer dans tout ça ? Se basait-il encore sur l'autre fois, avec cet elfe de la nuit, pour juger de mon orientation sexuelle ? La curiosité était pourtant trop forte pour ne pas me laisser emporter. Nous regardâmes donc chacun de notre côté les articles qui nous étaient proposés. Greiss rendit un fragment de parchemin au draenei tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles à l'oreille ce dernier pouffa de rire. Ces deux-là me cachaient quelque chose, et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à découvrir ce dont il était question. Mon regard se reporta sur les fiches. Il y en avait tellement ! Je n'eus toutefois pas à poursuivre l'exercice mes yeux venaient de se poser sur la description d'un jeune elfe de la nuit, de bonne stature, cheveux longs et blancs. J'étais dans l'incapacité de détacher mon regard de celle-ci, bien que je peinais à rendre le parchemin au draenei. Greiss remarqua mon manège et me subtilisa la fameuse description. Il la survola avant de s'exclamer que c'était-là tout à fait mon genre, puis la donna au gérant. J'aurais pu claquer Greiss mais... je préférai encore me faire le plus discret possible. Le draenei nous conduisit à une chambre assez spacieuse recouverte de tapis de soie. Celle-ci était munie d'un long banc qui longeait les parois de bois ainsi que, en son centre, d'un tronc taillé qui nous arrivait à la taille. Le draenei nous fit signe de nous installer confortablement pendant qu'il allait quérir nos futurs partenaires. Greiss et moi entrâmes alors. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière nous un tour de clé la verrouilla ensuite.

Greiss n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se métamorphosa je l'imitai, ôtant mes habits avant de prendre la forme d'un worgen. Je me demandais si l'elfe pourrait prendre peur en nous voyant. Greiss feinta la question et se mit à me féliciter pour mon choix, m'informant à la suite qu'il avait lui-même opté pour un elfe de la nuit. Je l'interrogeai alors sur les motifs qui pouvaient pousser un jeune homme à vendre son corps ici je m'attendais plus à voir des prisonniers des factions ennemies dans ce genre d'endroit, pas des alliés... Cette fois-là, Greiss était disposé à me répondre correctement :

« Les prisonniers sont aux bons soins des armées, ceux-là sont contraints qui plus est. Ici, les clients viennent pour se ressourcer ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un lieu de plaisance où le viol est inexistant. Tu te demandes ce qui pourrait pousser des jeunes gens à vendre leur corps à n'importe quel inconnu assez friqué pour se payer leur bonne chair la guerre voyons ! La plupart ont trouvé refuge ici dehors, ils peuvent être des déserteurs, des meurtriers, des couards, des bannis ou de simples renégats, alors qu'ici ils sont logés, nourris et protégés. Bien sûr, le prix à payer pour une telle hospitalité peut sembler exagéré, mais que ne ferions-nous pas sous l'impulsion de la plus grande force qui nous anime : la volonté de survivre ? Actuellement, les forces en présence sont un étau sauvage qui ne laisse place à aucun écart. Si tu es exilé de ton propre royaume, tu ne peux plus prétendre à te réfugier auprès d'un autre peuple toutes les portes qui t'étaient autrefois ouvertes se referment implacablement et, évidemment, il est tout autant impossible de se joindre aux forces ennemies, qui restent tes ennemis. Tu peux travailler dans la clandestinité, rejoindre un culte aux pratiques étranges et cela au péril de ta propre vie, peu de gens le font à vrai dire. Certains disparaissent dans la nature d'autres viennent ici. Les personnes comme Jaemen, le draenei qui gère tout ça, ne font que tirer profit de la situation miséreuse de ses jeunes gens qui, ayant tout perdu à l'extérieur, peuvent encore préserver la vie ici en sacrifice de leur corps. Il n'est pas d'un aussi mauvais fond que cela sans lui, qui sait où seraient en ce moment les deux elfes dont nous avons pris commande. Les hommes sont capables d'abandonner toute liberté du moment qu'on leur promet sécurité. »

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser peut-être Greiss avait raison et que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple produit du conflit. Quoiqu'il en était, je ne pouvais pas y changer grand chose. Des pas s'entendirent soudain dans le couloir une clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte cette dernière s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer deux jeunes elfes au visage confiant. Je vis l'un d'eux sourire lorsqu'il nous aperçut. Leur corps et leurs habits ne laissaient paraître aucune marque de misère, ni signe d'une quelconque obligation ils avaient l'air heureux en soit. L'un d'eux referma la porte à double tour : ça allait débuter.

_Natyos_

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent il faisait encore nuit. Mon corps blottit contre celui de Maïko n'éprouvait plus le désir de bouger. L'elfe dormait encore d'un sommeil profond je n'avais pas non plus envie de le réveiller. Je restais dans ses bras un moment qui me paraissait être d'une intense brièveté malgré le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon. Je devrais rentrer avant le jour je ne voulais pas que mère me voit revenir pas plus que je ne désirais croiser Dethean. Je me retirai doucement de l'étreinte de Maïko et partis sans plus attendre. J'entrai dans la capitale sans problème Lune d'Argent était si calme aux premières aurores... La porte de l'appartement devait être fermée mais... Je ne pouvais me résoudre à emprunter une autre voie que celle-là, ni à attendre dehors le réveil de la ville. Mes doigts se posèrent sur la poignée. Ils tremblaient. Lentement, ils la firent descendre jusqu'au faible cliquetis de la porte, puis donnèrent une légère impulsion à cette dernière qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. J'entrai alors en la refermant avec la même discrétion que précédemment. En dépit de tous mes efforts pourtant, ma mère arriva à l'entrée de la demeure. Elle avait veillé toute la nuit. Cette fois-ci, aucune embrassade ni sourire affectueux sur son visage. Elle me demanda seulement de la suivre dans le salon, ne manquant pas de préciser que Dethean y était absent. Je la suivis et m'assis avec elle sur le divan. Tout en regardant le sol, elle m'annonça qu'elle et Dethean s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que je devais vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, et qu'ainsi son nouvel amant allait m'inscrire à l'école des incantateurs afin d'y apprendre les bases de la magie. Il était possible que j'y aille dès aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures je n'aurais juste que quelques rattrapages à faire avant de prendre un bon rythme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, et m'avoua la vraie raison de son inquiétude.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mon ange, mais Dethean est un homme charmant, que tu connaissais par le passé et qui t'as appris tellement de choses. Je comprends les réticences que tu as à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau père quand tu n'as pas connu ton père véritable, mais il désire vraiment avoir ton affection. Je sais qu'il t'adore et que jamais il ne te ferait du mal, alors pourquoi continues-tu à vouloir le détester ? »

Mon regard se détourna d'elle. Dethean n'était pas mon père. Il ne le sera jamais.

« Pendant toutes ces années je t'ai élevé seule, Naty'. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent, seulement ce que me donnaient quelques boulots sans envergure, et je savais que c'était insuffisant, que je ne pourrais jamais te faire réaliser tes rêves. Alors, je t'apprenais les dangers de la magie je tentais de te faire sortir cette idée de la tête de pratiquer. Mais, même si j'avais des doutes sur elle, jamais je n'aurais pu te refuser l'accès aux écoles que tu méritais il restait pourtant ce problème financier qui m'empêchait de te voir pleinement heureux. Aujourd'hui, grâce à Dethean, tu peux enfin poursuivre ta voie, celle que tu as toujours voulue vivre. »

Il n'était pas digne de confiance. Il demeurera un intrus ici.

« Comprends-moi Naty', j'ai tout fait pour être une bonne mère. Tu n'as pas eu une enfance difficile, et je t'ai toujours protégé contre ce que tu pouvais craindre. Je veux seulement te demander maintenant d'arrêter d'être égoïste et de laisser une chance à Dethean. Nous nous aimons. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, mais seulement d'accepter son amour comme tu acceptes le mien. »

Les choses étaient très différentes ce n'était pas la même forme d'amour.

« Évidemment, ça ne le sera jamais. Tu es un jeune homme maintenant, et tu es loin d'être idiot. Tu dois comprendre alors que Dethean restera ici, et qu'il te faudra l'accepter au sein de notre famille. »

Je me levai brusquement. La colère devenait insoutenable. Jamais je ne pourrai accepter un monstre comme parent je le haïssais et continuerai de le haïr ! Mère se mit debout à son tour, puis posa une main sur ma joue.

« Il est impossible de te mettre dans un tel état à moins d'exagérer. Je sais pourtant que tu es un garçon sensible, non un menteur. Naty', tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance et que je ne cesserai jamais de te protéger je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Dethean était un affreux pervers qui avait abusé de moi. Je voulais le dire, mon esprit le souhaitait ardemment. Mes lèvres remuèrent, pourtant aucun son ne sortit. J'avais honte à présent, si atrocement honte. Comment de simples mots pouvaient faire la différence ? Mère m'adressa un sourire forcé avant de me conseiller d'aller m'apprêter pour l'école. À cette recommandation je retournai dans ma chambre, le cœur lourd et toujours empli de haine.


	15. Acte 2 Scène 4 (Les Arcanes du Pouvoir)

Scène 13

Les Arcanes du Pouvoir

Je m'étais apprêté pour aller à l'école la parfaite aubaine pour éviter la présence de Dethean ! Malgré la joie pourtant, je savais que ce dernier était à l'origine de cette décision et qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de mauvais derrière ses agissements. Mais il n'y avait aucun mal à aller apprendre la magie ça me suffisait pour le moment. Mère m'appela du bas des escaliers il était l'heure pour moi de partir. Je pris quelques affaires, juste ce dont je pensais avoir besoin pour un premier jour de classe, puis descendis. Mère s'était habillée pour sortir elle-aussi ? Elle voulait m'accompagner, être sûre qu'il ne m'arrive rien durant le trajet et pouvoir me quitter devant les portes de l'école. Elle m'apporta mes vêtements et voulut me les enfiler. Je m'opposai immédiatement à son initiative je n'étais plus un gamin ! Je pouvais m'habiller et marcher tout seul ! Elle m'adressa un sourire forcé avant de déposer l'uniforme scolaire devant moi. Elle s'inquiétait c'était évident et je la comprenais, mais rien ne pouvait rattraper le temps et faire apparaître une époque d'un passé imaginaire j'irai à l'école des arcanes pour la première fois, et j'étais assez mûr pour le faire seul ! Mère poussa un long soupir. Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue tout en me serrant contre elle, puis me souhaita bon courage et repartit dans le salon. Je me préparai comme il se dut et n'attendis pas plus avant de quitter l'appartement et prendre la direction de l'école.

Celle-ci se trouvait dans les quartiers riches, juste en face de l'école des magistères; l'école à Dethean. Fort heureusement une cloison magique séparait les deux établissements: les riches souffraient d'un besoin maladif de se compartimenter, alors naturellement tout le secteur avait été découpé en zones aux limites infranchissables par transfert et autres formes de téléportations magiques. J'entrai dans le quartier à Dethean, le dernier à traverser avant d'atteindre le collège des arcanes. Je me demandais s'il était en train de m'épier tandis que je passais devant chez lui; pour parler franchement cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il le fasse; J'atteignis enfin le quartier des études. C'était une vaste place accessible par la voie principale. Les étudiants de tous âges affluaient vers les entrées pendant que les larges murailles des collèges s'éveillaient en se parant de couleurs orgueilleuses. À peine je fus arrivé que je me dirigeai vers les portes de l'institut correspondant à mon niveau. En lettres dorées on pouvait lire au-dessus d'elles « Collège des magies sin'dorei » accompagné de la mention secondaire « Niveau apprenti ». Apprenti? Je regardai autour de moi, lisant les gravures sur les murs de chaque école; j'aperçus alors l'école de magie pour débutants. Il devait y avoir une erreur... Pourquoi étais-je de niveau apprenti alors que je n'avais jamais officiellement pratiqué? Afin de faire taire mes doutes je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du collège auquel j'étais vraisemblablement inscrit. Tout y était si luxueux ! Des dalles de marbre blanc aux colonnes bariolées de dorures serpentines, il n'existait nul endroit en ces lieux qui ne transpirait pas de sa richesse. Je parvins au grand hall et m'avançai vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil des visiteurs. Un vieil elfe y attendait. Je lui indiquai être à la recherche de l'école des incantateurs. Il me demanda si j'avais agressé un jeune elfe récemment et avais subtilisé l'uniforme de ce dernier. Je ne sus s'il fallait rire à cette remarque, bien qu'après quelques secondes d'attente, et ne percevant pas le moindre signe de plaisanterie sur le visage de mon interlocuteur, je dus me contenter de répondre par la négative à celle-ci. Il me confirma alors que j'étais étudiant dans cette école qui se nommait aussi école des incantateurs et, suite à mes précisions quant au fait que c'était mon premier jour ici, fit appeler un garde qui devait me conduire auprès de mon professeur.

Je quittai dès lors le hall, suivant le soldat qui m'emmena jusqu'à une petite ouverture dans le mur, assez étroite pour ne pas pouvoir y passer le bras, depuis laquelle j'entendais quelques discrètes paroles. Il me fit signe d'entrer, m'indiquant seulement que le passage m'était ouvert, et me laissa seul devant un mur qui me paraissait aussi opaque que n'importe quelle autre paroi faite de pierre. Je patientais un court moment, puis ne voyant rien changer je plaquai mon oreille sur la surface froide du granit afin de mieux entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté. Les bruits s'accentuèrent dès le premier contact de ma peau à la roche; je percevais des voix aussi distinctement que si j'avais été auprès des personnes qui les proféraient. L'une d'elles s'éleva soudain de la cohue; elle connaissait mon nom ! L'instant suivant je fus comme happé à l'intérieur du mur, traversant celui-ci jusqu'à arriver au sein d'une salle aux apparences plus modestes de ce à quoi l'école m'avait habitué. Elle était peu grande et éclairée seulement de quelques chandelles disséminées dans les fines tapisseries recouvrant les murs. Malgré cette apparence renfermée, l'atmosphère autant que les odeurs de la pièce se liaient avec harmonie dans une sensation proche de l'apaisement. Quelques tables étaient disposées en demi-cercle autour d'un bureau lui-même en arc de cercle, inversé par rapport au premier et derrière lequel se tenait un homme aux allures autoritaires qui me faisait signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai en silence, passant devant les tables des étudiants sans un regard vers ces derniers jusqu'à parvenir au centre de la classe. De là je pouvais avoir une vue sur l'ensemble de mes camarades; je remarquai seulement qu'ils étaient peu nombreux, un peu moins d'une dizaine et pourtant j'étais incapable de lever les yeux vers eux. Le professeur me fit une brève introduction de lui-même et de nos objets d'études, suite à quoi il me proposa de me présenter à mon tour. Je ravalai ma salive tout en prenant peine d'observer le mur du fond tandis que j'informais mon auditoire de quelques renseignements basiques sur moi-même. Un léger ricanement se fit entendre; il provenait d'un elfe qui me fixait d'une manière presque insultante. Le professeur n'en tint pas compte et demanda à un élève de m'aider à rattraper les cours; celui-ci accepta sans réel enthousiasme. Une fois ces règles de courtoisie respectées monsieur Brumor m'invita à prendre place à côté de l'elfe dernièrement désigné. Dès que je me fus installé le cours put reprendre.

J'étais assis non loin de la porte, je pouvais sans mal distinguer les visages de mes camarades. La plupart avait repris leur apprentissage et ne fixait plus que l'instituteur, cependant quelques autres, deux pour être précis, continuaient à me lancer des regards; le premier était cet elfe qui avait ricané durant ma présentation: il soutenait une grimace ridicule dès que mes yeux se posaient sur son visage; la seconde en revanche, une jeune elfe du coin opposé que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué, me jetait de brefs coups d'œil lorsque je faisais mine de ne plus lui prêter attention. Le cours se poursuivit jusqu'au midi, heure à laquelle nous étions libérés pour le restant de la journée. Avant de repartir, mon voisin me proposa de venir chez lui afin que nous commencions les séances de rattrapages au plus vite. J'acquiesçai et filai aussitôt. Cette première matinée à l'école ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Malgré mon retard j'avais compris sur quoi se portait le cours. Je supposais que c'était grâce aux entraînements particuliers que j'avais suivi ces dernières années, mais je préférais avancer la passion qui me liait à la magie comme principale raison de ma facilité dans les domaines des arcanes. Je retournai à l'appartement; Dethean était là. Mère nous convia à déjeuner ensemble. Je les rejoignis et mangeais tout en répondant aux questions du quotidien que me posait l'intrus; voulait-il à ce point faire père aux yeux de mère? Cette dernière à l'inverse resta muette tout le long du repas. Quand nous eûmes achevé ce semblant de discussion familiale je me hâtai, préparai mes affaires et m'empressai de quitter le domicile afin de rejoindre mon camarade de classe. Nous ne vivions pas loin l'un de l'autre; j'en étais rassuré sans vraiment savoir l'origine de ce sentiment. J'étais surpris de constater qu'il habitait juste au-dessus de l'auberge la plus proche, et que je devais d'abord passer par celle-ci avant d'atteindre l'entrée de son appartement. L'aubergiste me salua, tout sourire déployé. Je lui rendis son geste puis montai à l'étage. L'elfe avait l'air étonné de me voir aussi tôt , tout autant qu'il semblait heureux de m'accueillir chez lui. J'entrai alors d'un pas assuré.

Il me dit que ses parents tenaient l'auberge depuis plusieurs décennies et qu'ils montaient rarement jusqu'ici en journée; nous avions ainsi le champ libre pour apprendre tranquillement. Je me demandais pourquoi tenait-il tant à pratiquer en restant caché, toutefois le simple souvenir de ma mère rendit toute question sur le sujet inutile. Il me fit montrer sa chambre. Celle-ci était de taille similaire à la mienne, bien que davantage meublée. Nous nous assîmes sur le sol couvert d'un tapis plutôt agréable au toucher. Il se présenta ensuite avec détail; ainsi il se nommait Sernaï, était originaire de Brise-Clémente et avait fêté il y a peu le passage à sa soixante-septième année. Il étudiait depuis toujours toute sorte de magies; il avait d'ailleurs accumulé tout un tas de livres et de grimoires qu'il rangeait soigneusement dans la bibliothèque et dont il me donna la permission d'en emprunter quelques uns si j'en éprouvais le désir. Sernaï m'avoua qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et que, même si ma visite était l'initiative de notre professeur, il espérait que nous pourrions continuer d'apprendre ensemble. Je ne connaissais personne à l'école, ni dans la ville qui était devenue assez sinistre depuis que le Fléau l'avait éventrée. Sernaï ne me paraissait pas être un mauvais gars malgré ma méfiance instinctive envers les inconnus. Je lui fis signe de mon accord; il s'en était réjoui. Avant de commencer les lectures, je voulus en savoir un peu plus sur nos deux camarades qui n'avaient fait que m'épier au cours de la matinée. Il n'eut pas grand chose à dire sur la fille; celle-ci était extrêmement timide et traînait toujours toute seule. La seule chose de valable qu'il pouvait m'apprendre était qu'elle se prénommait Enora; il ne se souvenait plus de son nom de parent. Il parla plus longuement du garçon; un frimeur du nom d'Adenis. Il l'avait toujours détesté ! Ce manque d'affection était par-ailleurs relativement réciproque. Il plaisanta à préciser que si celui-ci ne m'appréciait guère, c'était sûrement que j'avais quelque chose dont lui était dépourvu. Sernaï s'empressa d'ajouter que cet elfe n'appréciait pas grand monde. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant. Une fois nos rires évanouis nous débutâmes notre apprentissage; néanmoins mon compagnon me précisa qu'il comptait le faire à sa façon. De la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais sans doute trouvé ces paroles étranges; ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas et j'accordai toute ma confiance dans l'enseignement de Sernaï.

Il me confia un grimoire, assez ancien si je devais me fier à la vieillesse de son état, qui était en partie écrit dans une langue que je ne savais lire. Il m'indiqua de me guider par les textes en thalassien; des traductions assez fidèles au langage des démons. Je posai instantanément le livre sur le sol. Des démons?! Sernaï ricana tout en me remettant le vieil ouvrage entre les mains. Des démons, oui ! Pas ceux qui ont prêté serment au Titan Noir; le néant était assez rempli de présences démoniaques pour préserver un choix intelligent. Je m'interrogeai sur ce que le fait d'invoquer des êtres aussi brutaux avait de si avisé. L'elfe haussa les épaules. Il me demanda de penser à nos ennemis; pouvais-je abattre à mains nues un mort-vivant? Avais-je les capacités à affronter moi-même un worgen? Je rétorquai qu'il existait d'autres façons de combattre; la voie de la Lumière par exemple. Il éclata de rire. Le pouvoir de la Lumière venait certes des Naarus, cependant ceux-là détestaient viscéralement notre peuple. Nous avions été alliés à la Légion Ardente par le passé; une telle alliance ne s'efface pas en aussi peu de temps. De plus, selon Sernaï, nous maintenions captif l'un d'entre eux, puisant dans ses réserves d'énergie pour asservir la Lumière et la corrompre afin de la contrôler. Il me posa ensuite la question de savoir si je préférais asservir un Naaru ou un démon. Je répondis sans hésiter que les deux options me répugnaient tout autant. Il insista, me demandant à nouveau de reconsidérer notre position dans le conflit. Nous étions des elfes de sang, des sin'dorei, la nature ne nous permettait pas de nous opposer par la force à de nombreuses autres races. Nous disposions cependant d'une grande quantité d'énergie des arcanes, et de la connaissance autant que des capacités intellectuelles à l'utiliser. Il ouvrit le grimoire à la première page; me conseillant de lire seulement les premiers chapitres et de voir si j'en gardais toujours mauvaise impression. Voyant le doute sur mon visage, Sernaï me confia que la brutalité des démons pouvait servir à acquérir assez de puissance pour ne plus avoir peur, ne plus craindre le simple fait de vivre. Je fis mine de tomber en accord et commençai la lecture.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Le soir venu je dus me séparer du grimoire et prendre congés de Sernaï malgré le manque de volonté que j'avais dans chacune de ces actions. Il me salua une dernière fois, priant pour que je ne sois pas en retard au cours du lendemain et referma la porte. Ses parents me dirent eux-aussi au revoir tandis que je traversais l'auberge jusqu'à atteindre la sortie. Dès que je fus à l'extérieur j'hésitai sur le chemin à emprunter; j'avais envie de revoir Maïko mais des visites trop répétées pourraient éveiller le soupçon, d'autant plus que je ne voulais pas que mère s'inquiète davantage pour moi. Je me résignai alors à revenir à l'appartement. À mon arrivée l'obscurité des lieux couplée au silence me firent penser que j'étais seul. Cependant alors que je me dirigeai vers l'escalier une voix me demanda où j'avais passé l'après-midi. C'était Dethean ! Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre et me hâtai de monter les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage. Je courus en direction de ma chambre; mais je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la porte: Dethean était apparu devant moi et m'avait plaqué contre le mur. Ses doigts se mirent à étreindre ma gorge avec force. Je me débattais de toute ma fureur. Souhaitant qu'il cesse de me toucher je posai mes doigts sur sa main et griffai celle-ci à de nombreuses reprises. Dethean m'insulta et fit aussitôt passer son autre main entre mes cuisses; enserrant l'organe sensible qui s'y trouvait. Une seule pression eut suffit à m'immobiliser. Il poursuivit quelques temps encore ses injures, puis redevint calme.

« Aimes-tu te toucher? »

Je répondis que non. Ma réponse n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire; il serra à nouveau ses doigts et je dus répondre ce qu'il désirait entendre pour faire cesser la douleur.

« Oui, évidemment. Tous les jeunes garçons aiment. Aimes-tu quand je te touche? »

Je restai silencieux. Je ne pouvais plus penser ni bouger. La pression revint. Cette fois-ci elle était si forte que je crus sentir imploser chaque organe de mes entrailles. Je souffrais, et dans la souffrance je répondis selon ses désirs.

« Je m'en doutais bien, Naty' ! Dis-moi, ça te plairait que je te prenne? »

Je ne voulais plus avoir mal. Je souhaitai seulement qu'il me laisse tranquille. Les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens. Mes lèvres s'agitèrent doucement, prononçant machinalement la seule formule qui pouvait m'éviter la douleur. Dethean paraissait ravi malgré l'artifice de l'interrogatoire. Il me dit qu'il en serait lui-aussi très heureux, mais pas pour aujourd'hui. Il lâcha prise et me donna une claque sur les fesses avant de me conseiller d'aller me coucher, puis disparut l'instant qui suivit.

Désabusé, j'entrai dans ma chambre, regrettant d'être revenu ici et arrivant à me détester moi-même d'être aussi impuissant. Je me recroquevillai dans mes draps. Probablement pensais-je y être en sécurité; ça semblait marcher lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Pourtant rien ne se produisit, ni la paix du sommeil ni la fuite de la crainte de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La nuit fut chargée de rêves étranges dans lesquels se mêlaient puissance et accomplissement d'une vengeance future, et l'aube qui en suivit ne fit qu'accentuer ce désir d'être plus fort; plus puissant, encore plus puissant et... peut-être que... si seulement...


	16. Acte 2 Scène 5 (Le Charme Elfique)

Scène 14

Le Charme Elfique

_Alekseï_

Greiss et moi étions tous deux assis sur le banc. Les deux elfes s'approchèrent de nous. Je reconnus le mien au premier regard. Ils étaient agréables à l'œil, comme ça, seulement torse nu. Je ne pouvais nier ma curiosité à l'idée de leur totale nudité mais... Hum... Il était vraiment beau vu de dos. Enfin... Ce n'était pas que son devant était repoussant, bien au contraire ! Mais... Chacun d'eux se mit face à son partenaire désigné avant de faire de lents mouvements de bassin. Leurs muscles s'activèrent tous à la fois sous nos regards avides. Sans surprise, Greiss fut le premier à céder et amena l'elfe vers lui afin de passer sa langue sur son torse puis sur son ventre. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur mon elfe. Il venait de se retourner. Ses doigts longèrent les courbes sculptées de son corps jusqu'à passer sous son pantalon qu'il fit légèrement baisser. Ma main ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur le bas de son dos et de caresser celui-ci avec lenteur. Cela fut du plus bel effet. L'elfe remarqua ma réaction et baissa davantage encore ce frêle tissu qui cachait une bonne partie de son anatomie, révélant le début de son postérieur en une magnifique élévation charnelle. Mes doigts passèrent sur le côté de sa taille et, sans lui faire mal, lui indiquèrent que je désirais qu'il prenne place sur moi. Il comprit aussitôt et s'installa sur mon corps; plaquant ses fesses contre mon bas-ventre.

_Greiss_

Je léchais autant que je le pouvais l'abdomen de l'étalon. Je passais à plusieurs reprises sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il caressait la mienne. L'une de ses mains descendit soudain. Cet elfe savait où poser ses doigts ! Je perçus son geste comme une autorisation à faire de même ainsi et d'un seul coup je mis son pantalon à mi-cuisse. Son entrejambe était tout comme la mienne déjà parfaitement déployée Ma langue se déporta jusqu'à celle-ci, longeant le membre de tout son long en faisant de nombreux arrêts une fois arrivée à son extrémité. Je mis tout ce dernier entre mes deux mâchoires. L'elfe en fut surpris. Avait-il cru que j'allais lui dévorer son précieux organe? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait mais je pensais bien qu'après cela il aurait probablement été moins enclin à satisfaire mes désirs. Après plusieurs passages de ce morceau elfique entre mes crocs, je daignai le relâcher afin que mon partenaire me fasse la même chose; ce que les elfes savaient faire le mieux au demeurant. Seulement trois demi-traversées de sa bouche suffirent à lui demander plus; je posai à cet effet ma main au-dessus de son crâne et le forçai à tout engloutir. Il ne broncha pas et fit lentement descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à la base de mon anatomie. Il remonta avec autant de douceur puis redescendit de lui-même. À présent qu'il était autonome je le libérai complètement et me relaxai; les deux bras recourbés derrière la tête. Je lançai un bref coup d'œil à côté puis, remarquant qu'Alekseï s'amusait bien lui-aussi, fermai les paupières et profitai de ce moment.

_Alekseï_

L'elfe de la nuit se frottait contre moi tout en continuant à faire descendre son vêtement. Tandis que l'une de mes mains passait dans ses cheveux d'un blanc irréel, l'autre ne cessait de lui prodiguer des caresses autour du nombril. J'avais peur que Greiss se méprenne sur ce que je faisais. Il venait tout juste de fermer les yeux ! Greiss ne me regardait plus... l'elfe n'aurait sans doute pas protesté si je lui... Ce n'était que le début après tout, et tout n'allait pas brutalement s'arrêter à ces quelques frivolités charnelles. Je me décidai finalement à faire descendre ma main sous le tissu jusqu'à toucher l'intimité pleine d'ardeur de mon compagnon. Je manipulais son organe avec délicatesse tandis que je sentais croître celui-ci entre mes doigts. Ne pouvant plus patienter davantage je laissai sa chevelure en paix et longea sa taille avant de lui découvrir intégralement son arrière-train puis, de mon autre main, j'exerçai une pression sur l'abdomen de l'elfe afin que ses fesses nues s'alignent correctement sur mon entrejambe. Je pouvais sentir du bout de mes doigts chaque battement de son cœur faire écho jusque dans son membre; celui-ci avait redoublé de vitesse depuis que l'elfe était entièrement dévêtu. Mais malgré cette nouvelle proximité j'éprouvais toujours un manque; Je n'avais pas une réelle envie de mettre ma langue sur ses parties intimes; l'idée qui résonnait dans mon esprit était d'une tout autre nature. Je me décalai soudain et pris une légère distance du corps de mon partenaire. Greiss me regardait de nouveau. Je proposai alors à mon elfe de se retourner. Le worgen trouva cette initiative géniale et en fit de même avec le sien. Les deux anges se mirent aussitôt côte à côte, les bras et la tête posés sur le banc et les genoux à terre. Une telle obéissance de leur part fit ricaner Greiss qui n'attendit pas plus avant de se repositionner.

_Greiss_

Ah, les elfes ! J'aurais pu choisir un représentant d'une autre race, histoire de poursuivre ma quête d'exploration, toutefois il n'y avait jamais rien à regretter venant d'une race elfique si bien que je prenais autant de plaisir qu'Alekseï à repasser sur l'un de leur membre. Nous y allâmes progressivement avec ces deux-là, les pénétrant avec entrain mais douceur jusqu'à bloquer leur postérieur contre nous. Nous débutâmes alors l'habituel et accommodant mouvement. Les elfes en semblaient ravis. À notre grand étonnement ils s'embrassèrent soudain. Je redoublai d'effort pour ne pas que mon elfe perde de vue le principal tout en adressant un rapide coup d'œil à Alekseï. Cela serait étrange que nous fassions comme eux, même si... J'eus une idée afin de l'approcher et, dans le cas contraire, au moins pouvoir l'admirer sous un angle des plus flatteurs. Je lui proposai une posture par laquelle nous pourrions continuer la pénétration et qui permettrait aux deux elfes de se faire du bien entre eux. Alekseï semblait hésitant; il me demanda si l'elfe continuerait d'être de dos. Bien que trouvant une certaine étrangeté dans sa demande j'acquiesçai, tout en lui précisant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, bien sûr. Il accepta alors et nous nous retirâmes ensemble. Nous allions enfin pouvoir rendre utile ce fondement de tronc au centre de la chambre !

J'allai m'y installer, allongeant mon dos sur le bois tandis que dépassait seulement ma tête. J'ordonnai alors à mon elfe de venir se positionner au-dessus de moi. Je m'introduisis en lui dès qu'il fut placé et lui permis de se blottir contre mon corps. Je demandai ensuite à l'elfe d'Alekseï de poser ses genoux de part et d'autre du visage de son confrère et d'adopter la position inverse à ce dernier. Ainsi disposé Alekseï n'avait plus qu'à reprendre son activité avec son jeune étalon. Je n'eus pas besoin d'informer les elfes de la nouvelle possibilité qui leur était offerte; ils s'occupaient déjà réciproquement, se donnant du plaisir l'un à l'autre avec fougue. Le plus intéressant ne devait néanmoins pas venir des elfes. Alekseï se positionna comme prévu, ses deux jambes de chaque côté de ma tête. Un grand frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Je pouvais à présent contempler les formes du worgen se mouvoir à quelques centimètres de mes yeux: chacune de ses pénétrations m'était parfaitement admirable; l'extrémité de son appendice était parfois entièrement visible tandis que ses testicules vacillaient en un somptueux mouvement de pendule. Il me suffisait de lever les yeux pour apercevoir ses rondeurs arrières qui se liaient harmonieusement à ses cuisses longues et effilées. Le worgen ne pouvait pas me voir, et il était de toute façon trop occupé avec son elfe. Ma main se posa alors sur sa cuisse, caressa tendrement son pelage noir puis grimpa jusqu'à effleurer ses organes du bout des doigts avant de se déporter et atteindre ses fesses. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de remonter ses courbes et prit l'initiative de s'engouffrer entre celles-ci. Elle était très proche de sa destination lorsqu'Alekseï, éprouvant une trop grande gêne entre ses cuisses, remua vivement afin de la dégager.

Je ne pouvais cesser de fixer le corps en excitation de mon ami. Tout ce désir envers lui avait fini par me faire imaginer de belles choses; je n'avais simplement qu'à fermer les yeux et à reprendre avec un entrain nouveau le rythme des pénétrations. Je vis soudain les jambes du worgen se convulser; à son extase se suivit de peu la mienne. Probablement avions-nous du éprouver une même sensation à un même moment. Alekseï se retira trop tôt de son elfe; ses dernières lancées retombèrent sur mon museau. Il me demanda de lui pardonner, apparemment très gêné ; je lui répondis que ce n'était rien. Mon elfe se retira de lui-même. Je me levai alors, essuyant l'humidité d'Alekseï d'un coup de langue assidu. Celui-ci se rhabilla et quitta aussitôt la chambre. Je remerciai les deux elfes de la nuit pour leur coopération avant d'imiter Alekseï et le rattrapai avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'atteindre la sortie.

_Alekseï_

Qu'avais-je fait?! J'étais là en train de traiter avec des prostitués tandis que Gilnéas sombrait dans les ténèbres ! Il fallait que nous retournions là-bas; notre présence y était plus que nécessaire ! Prenons un bateau pour le royaume ! Greiss me rejoignit. Nous n'étions plus très loin de quitter cet endroit ! Il ne dit mot. Était-il au courant des dernières nouvelles du front? Sylvanas devait être vaincue; elle et sa contamination devaient disparaître ! Ah ! L'air frais du soir ! Enfin évadés de cette prison des sens ! Greiss m'attrapa par le bras. Pourquoi me retenait-il ainsi? Aucun obstacle ! Il avait esquivé le coup, de justesse seulement ! Il n'aura pas la même chance à la prochaine volée ! Il se jeta sur moi et me fit tomber à la renverse. Que pensait-il pouvoir me faire? Il me frappa à la gueule. Que je me ressaisisse? Était-ce le terme à employer pour des bannis qui baisaient des elfes soumis? Je sentis à nouveau le choc de son poing sur mes mâchoires. Allais-je me laisser faire plus longtemps? La colère devrait m'aider. Je ne lui céderai pas ! Je le fis basculer. Greiss était à terre. Je n'ai plus rien à céder ! À mon tour de m'exprimer par les coups ! Voici pour m'avoir emmené dans cet endroit infâme ! Je te déteste ! Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Voici pour t'être enfui quand ton peuple avait encore besoin de toi ! Je te hais ! Du sang s'écoulait le long de son museau. Voici pour ne pas avoir voulu sauver celle que j'aimais ! Je te maudis ! Il ne bougeait plus. Je ne m'arrêtais pourtant pas, continuant à le frapper de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai plus rien à céder ! Plus rien ! Pas même nos vies damnées ! Pas une onde de vigueur ! Pas un sursis d'espoir ! Ni la moindre humanité ! Rien ! Plus rien ! Plus rien...

Je me laissai retomber sur le sol. J'étais à bout de souffle. Greiss gisait à côté, parfaitement immobile. Je lui priai de me pardonner. Je n'avais pas su me contrôler. Je devais être un bien piètre compagnon d'armes. Il remua lentement les lèvres, m'assurant que je n'avais rien à me faire excuser et qu'il avait mérité cette correction. Il prenait les choses trop à la rigolade. Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui dire ce que je ressentais. Ce soir pourtant il ne me restait plus rien à reprocher, ni à lui ni à moi-même. Nous avions fait ce que nous devions faire; les choses n'auraient pu être autrement. Le worgen pivota sur le côté et se laissa retomber sur moi. J'appréciais de retrouver un contact amical avec lui bien que je me sentais encore coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. La chaleur de son corps me donna des frissons. Je ne tardai pas à sentir une raideur sur ma cuisse. Ce n'était pas de moi. Greiss avoua beaucoup m'apprécier ces derniers temps. En temps normal j'aurais encore pris ses paroles pour une autre de ses plaisanteries, pourtant il semblait être véritablement sincère pour une fois. Ne sachant que répondre, je me contentai de me dégager de lui et de me relever en silence. Il en fit de même sans oser prononcer un seul mot de plus. Nous repartîmes tous deux en direction de l'auberge, un mutisme accablant accroché aux lèvres.

D'un côté il y avait le souvenir d'Andara, de l'autre cet inconnu dont l'image me hantait. Durant tout le trajet je ne fis que ressasser divers objets de ma mémoire. Et si une partie de moi avait abandonné Andara avant même sa disparition? Nous parvînmes à destination et nous nous installâmes dans une chambre dont la fenêtre ne donnait pas sur la plage. Aussitôt arrivé je me couchai sur l'un des deux matelas. Greiss me rejoignit dans les couvertures. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça ! Il insista, me disant que c'était justement de réconfort dont j'avais besoin. C'était une attitude de chochotte ! Il ricana, répondant seulement que parfois même les plus vaillants n'étaient pas à l'abri des blessures les plus profondes. Lorsque je compris qu'il ne pouvait plus démordre de cette idée je le laissai se coller contre moi avant de sentir ses bras m'enserrer. Ce n'était toutefois pas la seule chose que je sentis se blottir contre mon corps. Je m'éloignai de quelques centimètres.. Greiss ! Le worgen s'excusa de cette réaction; mais il était incapable de la contrôler à mes côtés. Oh, de toute façon je n'en avais plus rien à faire ! Il se remit contre moi. Nous nous assoupîmes l'un contre l'autre tandis que la nuit défilait à l'horizon. Le sommeil pour moi ne dura que quelques heures. Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Greiss dormait encore. Le moment était venu. Je sortis du lit et quittai l'habitation sans faire de bruit. Le vent était frais dehors et portait les parfums marins jusqu'à mes narines. La lune pleine n'était assombrie d'aucun nuage. Une impression de surnaturel voguait dans l'air; c'était une nuit idéale; une nuit d'absolu.


	17. Acte 2 Scène 6 (Le Bel et la Bête)

Scène 15

Le Bel et la Bête

_Dethean_

Le petit ange s'est endormi de suite après s'être emmitouflé dans ses draps. Il semble paisible maintenant perdu dans ses songes. Plus je le regarde et plus je m'accorde sur la chance que j'avais eu de l'avoir rencontré. Sa situation familiale était parfaite son caractère réservé et fier était parfait... et son corps... J'aurais difficilement pu être mieux loti qu'en cet instant où j'avais toute légitimité à rester auprès de lui, tandis que sa mère ne se doutait de rien. Natyos non plus ne sait pas ce qui allait arriver tout semble si calme chez lui à en croire son visage... et pendant que tous deux se noient dans leur indéfectible naïveté le plan se poursuit selon les prévisions. Dors donc aussi serein mon angelot ton rôle dans cette histoire ne fait que commencer...

_Natyos_

Il faisait encore nuit. Combien de temps avait duré ce dernier rêve ? Quoi ? Pas plus d'un quart de pendule ? Pourrais-je seulement trouver un repos convenable ? Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent le temps d'un instant : je sentais que quelqu'un m'observait. Mère était-elle rentrée depuis ? Mais, si ce n'était pas elle... ? Je... Non... Je ne voulais pas être épié par une ombre ! Je me recouvris entièrement de mes draps. Mon corps tremblait et ma tête me faisait si mal. J'entendis le vent siffler de derrière les couvertures. La présence était-elle partie ? La porte se mit soudain à grincer. Quelqu'un ? J'avais trop peur pour parler. Ma respiration haletante causait des douleurs dans mes poumons tandis que je m'efforçais à ne faire aucun bruit. Des pas ! J'entendais des pas s'approcher de moi ! Je devais me montrer discret. Le silence revînt. Le présence s'était arrêtée au pied de mon lit. Que faisait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle me... Quoi ?! Je sentais quelqu'un soufflait sur ma nuque ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger je ne pouvais plus respirer ni même demander à cette ombre de s'en aller. Le moindre battement de paupière était un trop grand effort pour être effectué. Ses doigts ! Ses bras ! Je les sentais se glisser autour de moi ! Ils venaient d'abaisser mon pantalon ! Non ! Je la sentais grandir contre mes fesses ! Pas ça ! Je voulais me débattre je voulais crier, hurler, mais rien, aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Sa langue se posa sur ma joue, et j'entendis alors l'ombre me demander si j'appréciais ce qu'elle me faisait subir. C'était Dethean ! Il m'avait assuré qu'il ne me ferait rien ce soir ! Je sentais son membre entrer en moi et débuter ses mouvements lentement comme un serpent qui se faufilait entre mes parois toujours plus profondément à l'intérieur à chaque nouvel assaut. Le drap se retira complètement ses mains passèrent par-dessus mes hanches et s'enfoncèrent entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts, ses horribles doigts me touchaient avec une avidité dévorante. Dethean vomissait sa salive infâme sur ma joue. La porte grinça de nouveau : c'était mère ! Elle allait enfin voir les sévices de Dethean ! J'étais sauvé ! Je constatai avec horreur que ce n'était pourtant pas ses intentions elle était calme malgré la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du lit, juste devant moi, puis passa ses doigts entre mes cheveux tout en me disant à quel point elle était fière de moi. Elle approcha lentement son visage du mien, m'ordonnant de l'embrasser. Je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je le pus. Ses lèvres approchaient...

Lorsque je rouvris les paupières je fus aveuglé par la clarté du soleil. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un mauvais rêve ? J'étais en sueur et encore apeuré par le cauchemar, mais aussi extrêmement soulagé que rien de tel n'avait eu lieu. Jamais mère ne m'abandonnerait, surtout pas à un monstrueux pervers... Dethean ne me touchera jamais ! Je regardai craintif autour de moi, puis me levai et allai déjeuner en vitesse. J'espérais arriver un peu avant le cours aujourd'hui pour pouvoir faire connaissance avec mes camarades. Mère avait tout préparé et avait laissé sur la table du salon un mot m'informant qu'elle s'absenterait durant toute la matinée. Dethean n'était pas là non plus. Je profitai de son absence pour apprécier le repas seul et quittai ensuite l'appartement. Aujourd'hui je devais m'assurer d'aller chez Sernaï emprunter quelques vieux livres après les cours, suite à quoi je rendrai une visite à Maïko sa présence me manquait grandement...

_Alekseï_

Quel bourbier ! Ça faisait déjà vingt minutes si ce n'était plus que je tournais en rond dans la forêt. Mon flair m'avait quitté je devais bien admettre qu'il m'avait toujours plus ou moins fait défaut, mais à ce point... Je savais pourtant le chemin. Je me rappelais bien de ces arbres, de ces buissons touffus et de ce lac que l'on apercevait au loin... Mais il n'y avait rien à faire j'étais perdu ! Je pouvais peut-être demander aux fulborgs, peut-être fréquentaient-ils cet endroit et qu'ils y faisaient régulièrement des virées entre clans... Ah ! Ce pseudo-totem égaré me disait quelque chose j'étais sur la bonne piste ! Encore quelques dizaines de mètres et, une fois passé ce chêne croulant, l'entrée des lieux devrait se trouver devant moi. Eurêka ! J'y étais ! Enfin, il me tardait de revoir cet elfe. Les gardes me laissèrent entrer sans encombres. J'arrivai rapidement devant Jaemen le draenei usé était encore derrière son petit comptoir et me salua dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je refusai les cartes qu'il me tendit, lui avouant que mon choix était déjà fait. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il m'informa que mon compagnon était déjà prêt, mais qu'il souhaitait avant de le rejoindre me faire une proposition qu'il disait honnête. Comme je semblais trouver plaisant cet endroit et que, par mauvaise fortune, le draenei n'avait pas encore mis la main sur un worgen, celui-ci me demanda si j'étais intéressé par une place fixe ici. Il s'empressa d'ajouter que la clientèle venait ici surtout pour les elfes de la nuit ainsi que quelques draeneis, et qu'un worgen dans ce monde plutôt imberbe serait la garantie d'attirer les clients en recherche d'une certaine bestialité, d'autant plus si mon attrait se portait autant sur la gente masculine que féminine. Je tentai de rester courtois en déclinant une offre aussi... alléchante ? Me prenait-il pour un objet à vendre ? Il s'inclina brièvement et, voyant mon désappointement, m'invita à aller rejoindre l'elfe qui n'attendait plus que moi.

Ce dernier patientait sagement, assis sur le tronc au centre de la chambre. À mon arrivée il en descendit et me salua chaleureusement. Je n'avais pas le temps pour les bavardages et les courtoisies inutiles, alors je l'obligeai à se mettre en position pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Sans vraiment s'opposer à mon initiative, il me proposa de me détendre et de le laisser tenter quelque chose avant de le prendre. J'hésitai... Je n'avais pas grand chose à perdre après tout et c'était son travail que de satisfaire les hommes. Je me posai sur le bout d'arbre et attendis cette fameuse tentative de mon partenaire. Ce ne fut pas la surprise qui me vint quand l'elfe mit ses mains à mon entrejambe, faisant baisser aussitôt après mon habit et commençant les stimulations avec ses doigts. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'il était doué. L'elfe apposa ses lèvres sur mon organe quand ce dernier fut suffisamment développé. Je fermai alors les yeux. Les sensations que j'éprouvais avec lui n'étaient en rien moins intenses que celles du temps où j'étais avec Andara je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qui les rendaient toutefois si différents... Avais-je toujours eu cet attirance pour les hommes ? Hum, la simple pensée de faire quelque chose avec un humain me donnait des frissons désagréables, pourtant le désir que je portais à cet elfe n'avait rien de faussé. Pourquoi était-ce si différent ? J'ouvrais parfois les paupières et, m'attardant sur le visage de l'elfe, je ne pouvais que constater la beauté de ce compagnon. Il me lançait alors de brefs sourires tandis qu'il continuait à longer mon membre de sa langue avide. Une envie me vint soudain la même que tout à l'heure mais tellement plus ardente que je ne savais plus comment me retenir. Je fis quitter mon appendice de la bouche de l'elfe et demandai à ce dernier de s'asseoir sur moi, lui précisant la posture à adopter et de dos, si possible. Il s'installa promptement et introduisit de lui-même mon organe en lui. Une fois encore, je me décidai à fermer les yeux et de rester passif...

En fait, il était difficile de conserver sa tempérance tant l'elfe mouvait son corps sur le mien avec un talent indéniable. En un instant je me plaquai contre lui. Je voulais sentir sa peau sur la mienne je souhaitais que ses parfums boisés embaument mes narines, je désirais humer sa crinière blanche et couvrir les battements de son cœur avec les miens. Mes bras l'enserraient contre ma poitrine, le maintenant de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger le moment qui suivit me vit prendre en charge les pénétrations. Sa chair était si tendre aux endroits désignés pendant un instant je voulus le confondre avec un autre penser qu'il n'était pas une simple marchandise et que son désir pour moi était tout autant sincère que le mien non pas le désir que j'éprouvais à son égard, mais l'attirance que j'entretenais envers cet elfe de la nuit que j'avais rencontré plusieurs nuits auparavant et qui, sans même connaître quelque chose de lui, m'avait fait ressentir ces émotions auxquelles j'attachais tant d'importance courage, loyauté et dévotion, je les sentais résonner en moi au rythme des chocs de mes hanches sur celles de mon partenaire.

D'un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule je vis son entrejambe toute déployée entre ses cuisses sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait eu besoin de l'effleurer du doigt l'elfe soufflait beaucoup aussi, la bouche ouverte et la langue à ses lèvres comme un animal harassé par la soif. Constatant l'intense excitation de l'elfe j'accélérai la cadence. Je déchaînai entièrement mon corps contre le sien avec toute la bestialité dont j'étais capable. Il respirait par vives saccades tandis qu'il faisait passer son bras derrière ma tête, ce qui me donnait une bien meilleure vue sur son torse et son bas-ventre. Je profitai de sa position pour lécher la base de son coup et son visage. La puissance de mes coups décuplait à chaque instant. Je savais que l'elfe ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps. C'est alors que je sentis ses mains se serrer vigoureusement à mon dos il poussa quelques gémissements puis, toujours sans aucun contact avec son appendice, se relâcha de toute cette pression en de fulgurants jets couleur nacre qui allèrent se répandre sur son corps. Je n'avais attendu que cela avant de pouvoir me satisfaire à mon tour au plus profond de lui. Aussitôt après le rythme alla decrescendo, bien que je forçais encore l'elfe à rester sur moi et à ne surtout pas bouger. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ma joue, comme en guise de remerciements. Il reposa ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. Je m'allongeai lentement, amenant l'elfe à en faire de même, puis attendis que je me fusse assez rétracté pour le quitter naturellement. Ainsi je le fis doucement basculer sur le côté, me levai dans la foulée et me rhabillai. Lui semblait s'être endormi je ne voulais pas le déranger plus alors je sortis de la chambre à tâtons et m'attelai à nouveau sur le chemin de l'auberge.

_Greiss_

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller Alekseï n'était plus là ! Il ne m'avait pas prévenu ni laissé de message qui m'aurait informé de sa position : m'avait-il quitté pour de bon ? Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à cette idée, pour une simple bagarre... Ou alors je m'étais mal conduit peut-être n'avait-il pas apprécié ma volonté de le réconforter et encore moins mon aveu quant aux sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Non... Nous étions amis depuis tellement longtemps... Je quittai la chambre, fouillant de fond en comble l'habitat mais je n'y trouvai rien, pas la moindre trace d'Aleksei il avait disparu ! Pourquoi Alekseï fallait-il que tu me laisses ? Que deviendrais-je sans toi à mes côtés ? Durant toutes ces années en sa compagnie je n'avais jamais songé à ce qu'un jour nos routes se séparent, et pas comme ça, pas de cette manière... Je cédai à la colère et fis voler en éclat la première chose que je pus attraper : un vase en terre cuite j'aurais aimé plus de sonorités... Comment avait-il pu me laisser ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu m'abandonner ? Subitement mon odorat venait de s'activer j'arrêtai à l'instant de penser. Je reniflai l'air en quête de ce parfum familier Alekseï ! Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et aperçus le worgen dehors qui courrait vers l'auberge. Il revenait ! Il ne... Non ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller le rejoindre. Le mieux que j'avais à faire était de retourner dans la chambre et, pourquoi pas, de me remettre dans les draps en attendant sa venue...

...C'est en effet ce que je fis. Je m'exécutai avec la plus grande prudence afin qu'Alekseï ne se doute de rien. Celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre en silence je faisais mine de dormir. Je l'entendis se déshabiller à côté de moi avant de remettre de nouveaux habits. Bien entendu, je gardais mes positions malgré la tentation d'un regard. Il y eut un court silence après lequel Alekseï tenta de se remettre dans les draps. À ma grande stupéfaction celui-ci se remit exactement dans la même position que lorsque nous nous étions endormis l'un contre l'autre. Il se blottit contre moi, allant même jusqu'à remuer légèrement son arrière-train sur mon bas-ventre. Ma réaction fut autant involontaire qu'immédiate. Alekseï émit un gloussement succinct, puis m'assura qu'il savait que j'étais éveillé. Je lui affirmai qu'il s'exposait à de gros risques à jouer son allumeur avec moi. Il rétorqua que j'aurais tord de penser cela puisque celui-ci aura toujours le dessus. Je ne répondis rien du moins pas en paroles. Au lieu de ça, je tentai de passer ma jambe au-dessus de lui et, si j'arrivais à le faire légèrement basculer... Je ne pensais pas que la manœuvre m'aurait été permise, et pourtant ! Alekseï me laissa docilement monter sur lui. Cette domination ne dura toutefois qu'un court laps de temps le worgen finit par vite se dégager de mon emprise et se remettre non loin de moi avant de me demander de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Je lui fichai la paix et me remit moi-même en sommeil. Étrangement, et en dépit du fait que nos gestes n'étaient que signes d'une franche amitié, jamais mon désir n'avait été aussi fort qu'en cet instant durant lequel mon corps se trouvait au-dessus du sien...


	18. Acte 2 Scène 7 (L'Etranger)

Scène 16

L'Étranger

_Natyos_

Je venais tout juste d'arriver devant l'école. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour l'instant. J'avais une grande avance mais je ne m'inquiétais pas de devoir attendre l'arrivée des professeurs Sernaï était déjà là lui-aussi. Il me salua dès qu'il m'aperçut et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il gribouillait quelques notes sur un petit carnet des incantations me dit-il. Je lui demandai s'il accepterait ma visite chez lui durant l'après-midi je savais que j'avais beaucoup à rattraper et énormément à apprendre et, avec ce malaise que je ressentais lorsque j'étais à l'appartement, je souhaitais vraiment m'investir dans des cours réguliers en agréable compagnie. Il acquiesça alors puis me proposa de dîner avec lui après l'école si je n'avais rien de prévu. Mère risquerait de s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir avant le soir mais... Dethean sera probablement avec elle je devais l'éviter autant que possible. Je confirmai ma présence à Sernaï je pourrais peut-être faire meilleure connaissance avec ses parents et, pourquoi pas, me familiariser avec cet endroit dans lequel il me plairait de passer le plus clair de mon temps. Une jeune elfe arriva et s'assit à une vingtaine de mètres de nous je la reconnus vite par la maladresse de son allure : Enora. Je savais qu'elle regardait en notre direction. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers elle. Bien sûr, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et fit mine de s'occuper avec ce qu'elle put trouver à proximité. Demandant à Sernaï de patienter mon retour j'approchai de ma camarade. Une fois parvenu à elle un court silence survint. Je me présentai alors brièvement je n'avais pas envie de la mettre mal à l'aise elle paraissait si anxieuse. Elle me remercia pour la présentation, m'indiquant qu'elle l'avait très bien entendue la première fois lorsque j'avais interrompu le cours. La tonalité de sa voix était étrange je me demandais pour quelle raison elle se montrait si agressive envers moi. Elle ne m'adressait pas le moindre regard et se contentait de rester silencieuse. Je savais qu'il était temps que je m'en éloigne je n'aurais peut-être pas dû quitter Sernaï finalement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de revenir que les cloches retentirent soudain. Les portes massives des écoles s'ouvrirent à l'unisson tandis qu'affluaient en rangs ordonnés les élèves dans leur enceinte. Sernaï m'accompagna jusqu'au grand hall où tous nous attendions que nos instituteurs viennent nous chercher. Monsieur Brumor arriva dans les premiers et nous invita à le suivre. Arrivés dans la salle de classe nous nous installâmes et le cours débuta dans un silence que seule la voix du professeur brisait. Cette matinée se passa exactement comme la précédente Enora me lançait toujours des regards fuyants et Adenis semblait toujours vouloir refuser ma présence ici. Soit, le cours se passa vite. Je n'avais pas envie de plus m'attarder de toute manière. Nous quittâmes les lieux à la hâte. Cependant à peine sortis nous fûmes rattrapés par Adenis accompagné de nombreuses elfes qui m'étaient inconnues. Il s'approcha de nous et nous dépassa de peu de sorte à nous bloquer le passage. Sernaï et moi nous arrêtâmes alors l'elfe fit un pas vers nous et demanda ce que je venais faire ici. Je ne répondis rien à dire vrai je ne compris pas la question. Constatant mon silence, Adenis reporta l'adresse de ses questionnements à ses fidèles supportrices.

« Avez-vous vu ? Les interrogea celui-ci. Le petit malheureux se pense d'un physique plein de grâce ! Pour ne rien vous cacher chères demoiselles, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi repoussant que lui. Et vous, comment le trouvez-vous ? »

La meute d'elfes ricana à la remarque d'Adenis, lui donnant souvent raison en acquiesçant par de brèves grimaces à mon égard, parfois poussant le zèle jusqu'à m'insulter de noms disgracieux. J'attendais dans le calme que cessent les moqueries. Sernaï ne fut pas aussi patient que moi et injuria Adenis ainsi que la basse-cour qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière se remit en silence tandis que le visage de leur attraction venait de s'illuminer d'un sourire mesquin.

« On dirait que notre brave Sernaï à enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi sot que lui ! Une telle prise aussi rare et pénible existe donc en plusieurs exemplaires ! Sans doute ces deux-là sont partis pour vivre ensemble une vie pleine de palpitations ! »

Les rires des volailles reprirent de plus belle. Je sentis les doigts de Sernaï se serrer autour de mon bras ils me tirèrent à travers la foule qui s'écarta à notre passage. Lorsque que nous passâmes devant Adenis, ce dernier ajouta que mon mutisme faisait peine à voir et qu'il faisait confiance à Sernaï pour me délier la langue. Tout cela était ridicule j'avais autre chose à faire que de me disputer avec de parfaits inconnus à propos de choses sans importance ! Sernaï lâcha prise une fois que nous fûmes parvenus hors de portée d'Adenis et de sa bande. Il me recommanda de ne pas prêter attention à celui-ci et de rester calme. J'eus un léger sourire à l'écoute de son conseil, me rappelant les réactions qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Il remarqua mon geste et me donna une tape sur l'épaule, ne manquant pas d'indiquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute si lui ne réussissait jamais à garder son sang froid face à Adenis. Nous continuâmes le chemin jusqu'à arriver chez lui j'aurais peut-être du prévenir mère de mon absence aujourd'hui, mais peut-être cela était mieux ainsi.

_Sernaï_

Mes parents nous saluèrent dès qu'ils nous virent. Le teint de Natyos vira au rouge vif alors qu'il s'efforçait à se présenter à eux ça lui arrivait souvent. Maman avait l'air heureuse de voir qu'enfin j'amenais un ami à la maison. Elle nous proposa de partager le repas avec eux je déclinai l'offre, mettant ce refus sur le compte d'un lourd travail que j'avais entrepris avec Natyos. Nous prîmes ainsi quelques parts du repas avant de monter à l'étage et nous installer dans ma chambre. À peine arrivé mon camarade se mit à chercher dans la bibliothèque il en retira le grimoire que je lui avais montré la veille et débuta aussitôt la lecture. Eh bien, les démons semblaient moins le déranger que la dernière fois ! Il me demanda s'il pouvait emprunter les livres traitant de démonologie. Bien sûr que tu le pouvais ! J'espérais seulement que tu ne passerais pas ton temps à lire tout seul chez toi. Hey mais, pourquoi ne pas m'inviter et la prochaine fois, disons demain, ce sera moi qui viendrai visiter ton appartement ! Le visage de Natyos exprima un grand embarras envers mon initiative. Il me fit part de ses inquiétudes, mais pas des raisons qui le poussèrent à refuser de m'emmener chez lui. Quelles étaient-elles ? Ma curiosité n'avait plus de frein quand il s'agissait de connaître les soucis de mes amis ! Ses sourcils se levèrent d'étonnement. Oui, j'avais bien dit « amis » je ne le considérais pas en moins que cela. Je ne savais pas quoi penser lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il me semblait si fragile en cet instant durant lequel il prononça un seul mot un simple nom : celui de « Dethean ». Nul besoin de lui poser davantage de questions Natyos répondit de lui-même aux doutes qui troublaient mon esprit. Ce Dethean était un étudiant à l'école de magistères il lui avait appris quelques rudiments de la magie puis, après une absence de Natyos due à sa mobilisation en tant que jeune recrue, celui-ci avait épousé sa mère. Cette situation me semblait un peu embarrassante il était vrai mais de là à en éprouver une telle crainte... De la... crainte ? Natyos en tremblait. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ce Dethean lui avait fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?

J'accourus vers lui. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Je posai instinctivement ma main sur son épaule celle-ci remonta un peu jusqu'à s'arrêter avant d'atteindre son visage. Natyos me demanda si je pouvais garder un secret, ne jamais révéler à quiconque la nature de son malheur même si ce dernier lui était encore néfaste. Que devais-je répondre ? Pourrais-je seulement ne rien faire et le voir terrifié par la simple évocation de son beau-père ? Pourrais-je seulement l'ignorer et faire comme si tout lui était normal ? J'acquiesçai. Natyos ferma alors les yeux, inspira longuement puis se dévoila à moi d'une voix hésitante.

« Il... Il m'a... menacé... »

Menacé ?

« ...de me violer. »

Je restais bouche bée. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude avoir. Se jouait-il de moi ? Non, c'était impossible. N'y avait-il eu que des menaces ? Natyos grimaça avant de faire « non » de la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser ce salopard le toucher plus encore, il devait le châtier, dès à présent ! Il se leva brusquement et m'implora de ne rien faire. Devais-je rester aveugle à ce qui se tramait ? Savoir que quelqu'un profitait de la faiblesse de Natyos pour l'abuser... Il insista sa mère était heureuse avec cette vermine, et c'était grâce à son argent que lui pouvait suivre les cours à l'école. Sa mère vivait sur un mensonge, et qu'était-ce que l'argent ? Allait-il accepter de se laisser vendre comme un vulgaire bout de viande ? Si nous avertissions les autorités, Dethean serait jugé nous nous débrouillerons pour trouver de quoi payer ses études je l'aiderai, mes parents aussi sa mère aurait de la peine certes, mais le mal était déjà fait après tout et... Natyos m'interrompit. Jamais sa mère n'accepterait la vérité et jamais lui-même ne lui permettrait de la connaître. Il fallait alors se défendre donner une leçon à ce pervers qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt ! Une fois de plus Natyos me fit signe de son désaccord il avait déjà essayé de résister mais Dethean était bien trop puissant pour lui. Pourtant, ne rien faire paraissait être la pire solution à envisager la situation n'allait pas s'améliorer d'elle-même ! L'elfe ne sut quoi dire. Il le savait déjà que plus le temps passait et pire il aurait à subir. Accepterait-il au moins de passer la nuit ici, en sécurité ? Natyos accepta sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, me demandant toutefois s'il pouvait s'absenter une heure ou deux le temps de préparer ses affaires chez lui. Je voulais le tenir éloigné de son beau-père, non pas le séquestrer dans ma chambre ! Il posa le vieux grimoire sur la table basse, mit ses affaires d'école juste à côté et quitta aussitôt la chambre. J'espérais qu'il ne lui arrive rien jusqu'à son retour...

_Enora_

Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Je m'étais montrée si détestable sans aucune raison... Il avait juste voulu se montrer gentil avec moi et je l'avais rejeté comme un pestiféré... Pourtant, j'étais incapable d'aller m'excuser auprès de lui... Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'attirait en lui c'était venu, tout seul, sans même le moindre avertissement qui aurait pu m'en prémunir. Et maintenant, que devais-je faire ? Oui, me faire pardonner de ma brutalité d'aujourd'hui ce serait un premier pas mais... Si je perdais mes moyens une fois arrivée devant lui ? J'aurais l'air d'être une idiote et je ne pourrais plus rien espérer de lui ! Ah ! Il était beau comme un prince... Peut-être, un jour, pourrais-je jouer le rôle de sa princesse...

_Natyos_

Je passai en coup de vent à l'appartement le monstre s'y trouvait ainsi que mère. Je la prévins que je dormirai cette nuit chez un ami et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi. En temps normal, elle m'aurait harcelé de questions sur l'identité dudit ami, cette fois-là cependant il n'y eut rien de plus qu'un simple acquiescement de sa part, suivi d'une habituelle mise en garde contre tout danger ce qui était contradictoire étant donné que j'en courrais bien moins en m'aventurant dehors plutôt qu'en restant sous le même toit que son nouvel époux. Je saluai mère et sortis sans plus attendre afin de me mettre en route le plus rapidement possible j'avais quelques heures à passer sans qu'aucune juridiction ne me soit imposée ! Je passai les portes de Lune d'Argent et me frayai un chemin vers l'endroit où Maïko se cachait. Il faisait beau en ce milieu d'après-midi et j'espérais vraiment qu'ensemble nous pourrions passer un agréable moment.

L'elfe de la nuit apparut dès qu'il me vit arriver. À peine fut-il sorti de son camouflage que je courus vers lui avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Il sentait bon la forêt ! J'étais si content de le revoir ! Lui-aussi si je me fiais à l'une de ses réactions. En réponse à celle-ci je l'embrassai sur la joue il en parut presque gêné ! Maïko me fit signe alors de le suivre hors de la clairière. Nous suivîmes un sentier de terre jusqu'à sortir des bois afin de nous rendre sur une petite plage de sable d'or. Les lieux étaient des plus magnifiques et totalement déserts qui plus est. L'elfe m'invita à prendre place à l'endroit qui me plaisait le mieux naturellement je me dirigeai vers là où le sable était humide. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder la mer et ses vagues qui se brisaient à nos pieds. Ce moment se devait d'être unique, unique et parfait ! Je retirai mes vêtements et les posai au sol. Je n'eus pas à demander pour que l'elfe de la nuit en fasse de même. Il s'arrêta dans son élan au moment où il dût ôter son sous-vêtement. Était-il devenu timide ? Je pouvais de toute façon voir ses formes généreuses se dessiner à travers le tissu ! J'approchai de lui avant de plaquer mes mains de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il émit un léger toussotement mais me laissa lui enlever le dernier rempart de sa nudité. Maintenant dégagé, son membre se dressait fièrement entre nos deux corps. Il me sembla que ma langue avait fait un bref passage entre mes lèvres. Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers le visage de Maïko. Il me souriait bien qu'il semblait encore un peu embarrassé. Je lui rendis son sourire et, l'instant suivant, lui pris le bras avant de le tirer vers l'océan.


	19. Acte 2 Scène 8 (Une Journée Idyllique)

Scène 17

Une Journée Idyllique

_Maïko_

L'eau était tiède lorsque nous y allâmes, plongeant tour à tour l'entièreté de nos corps sous la surface. Une fois totalement trempés nous revînmes près du bord, lorsque le niveau de la mer se posait juste au-dessus de nos genoux, avant de nous tourner l'un vers l'autre. Natyos était si agréable au regard les rayons du soleil le rendaient à sa perfection naturelle ils éclairaient sa chevelure blonde d'un millier de lueurs dorées ainsi que les innombrables gouttes qui perlaient sur sa peau imberbe. J'approchai assez près de lui pour le toucher de mes extrémités. Il frissonna à mon contact. Tandis que je le serrai contre moi je sentis son excitation pointer entre mes jambes. Ses grands yeux verts se levèrent puis ses lèvres me sourirent tendrement. Je sus à ce moment qu'il s'abandonnait à moi. Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue et je pus alors embrasser ses lèvres. Ces dernières ainsi que sa langue me montrèrent l'étendue de son désir pour moi. Convaincu de la passivité de mon compagnon je laissai alors ma main vagabonder sur sa peau tout d'abord elle effleura son dos jusqu'à atteindre les fesses douces et charnues du jeune elfe. Elle resta à ces endroits quelques instants seulement avant de se reporter à son ventre, caressant vigoureusement son abdomen dont les muscles s'éveillaient au toucher. Cependant tout ceci n'était encore qu'une étape la véritable intention de mes doigts se révéla lorsque ceux-ci descendirent en-dessous du nombril de Natyos et empoignèrent son organe avant de le serrer contre le mien. Mes hanches débutèrent un lent mouvement, faisant frotter le membre de l'elfe de sang sur mes doigts et la chair de mon entrejambe. Sans même avoir porté un regard sur son bas-ventre Natyos sut ce qui se mouvait entre nous. Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeoyante mon excitation en fut accrue. Il frissonna à nouveau, me donna un bref baiser sur les lèvres puis se baissa légèrement afin d'effectuer de nombreux passages de sa langue sur ma poitrine.

_Natyos_

Sa peau avait un goût salé. À peine j'avais commencé mon entreprise que tout le torse de Maïko s'était incliné un peu vers l'arrière, montrant toute une colonne de muscles saillants. Je poursuivis ma descente, embrassant à de multiples reprises les formes athlétiques de mon partenaire, jusqu'à me retrouver face au lieu de ce corps que j'avais ardemment désiré. Les battements de mon cœur venaient de subitement s'accélérer l'elfe de la nuit venait de poser sa main sur mes cheveux ! J'entrouvris les lèvres, puis hésitai si je lui obéissais maintenant, je devrais alors continuer à le servir par la suite. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt pour ça, bien que... Je le désirais... Je ne devais plus avoir peur Maïko m'appartenait tout autant que je lui appartenais... Jamais plus il n'agira contre ma volonté... Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de ce corps tant convoité et mes lèvres se déposèrent à son extrémité. Les stimulations de ma langue suivirent instinctivement. Je sentais croître le plaisir de l'elfe au rythme de ses gémissements autant qu'à celui de ses caresses sur ma joue. De temps à autre mon regard se levait vers le visage de Maïko dont les yeux me fixaient avec une passion dévorante lorsque cela arrivait, ma langue redoublait de vitesse autour de son organe qui exécutait alors un léger mouvement de recul. Mes mains remontèrent les courbes de son corps jusqu'à se poster à nouveau au niveau de sa poitrine. Maïko posa les siennes au-dessus d'elles et guida mes doigts sur son torse qui bouillonnait d'un désir charnel extrême. Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister davantage j'avais envie que cette relation perdure malgré le fait que je ne pouvais me résoudre à ralentir la cadence de mes caresses. Fort heureusement, ce fut Maïko qui se retira à temps. Il me tira par les poignets l'instant suivant, m'amena contre lui pour aussitôt m'embrasser avec fougue. Il désigna ensuite un large rocher dans un coin paisible de la plage et me proposa d'y aller.

Nous arrivâmes au lieu dit avant de nous allonger sur la pierre chaude. Tous deux étions encore sous les effets de nos ébats. J'attendis quelques instants que l'excitation de Maïko se soit un peu apaisée je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête de si bonne heure ! Je me demandais durant ce temps ce que je pouvais faire pour lui faire comprendre mon envie. J'étais convaincu que son esprit était tout autant assiégé des mêmes pensées que celles qui me tourmentaient depuis que nous étions sortis de l'eau. Son envie devait s'atténuer, mais pas disparaître ! Le moment était venu... Allongé à ses côtés, j'attrapai sa main à l'opposé avant de la tirer vers moi. Maïko savait ce que je voulais et il se laissa faire, y mettant même un peu du sien afin de m'aider dans mon entreprise. Son corps bascula sur le mien. L'elfe se retenait toutefois de s'écraser sur moi et gardait une distance qui aurait pu paraître convenable si les circonstances avaient été autres. Je me retournai alors ventre contre roc et attendis la réaction de mon partenaire. Il ne se passa cependant rien ! Maïko me regardait il me désirait autant que je le désirais mais pourtant il demeurait immobile ! Son regard était empli d'un étonnement singulier il n'osait plus bouger ! Était-il effrayé à l'idée de me faire mal ? Les choses étaient différentes de celles de la dernière fois où je m'étais tenu en pareille position. Je désirais Maïko comme je n'avais jamais désiré jusqu'à maintenant pourquoi hésitait-il alors que j'étais enfin enclin à un rapport qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir avec moi ?

_Maïko_

Natyos... J'avais patienté et tellement espéré ce jour que l'attente en était devenue une banalité. J'étais incapable d'oublier notre première rencontre lorsque je t'ai porté une blessure en me soumettant à quelque pulsion naturelle. J'avais longtemps regretté et ma souffrance perdurera en dépit des liens qui nous unissaient à présent. Je ne voulais pas te heurter une seconde fois. Le jeune elfe releva lentement ses hanches et les plaqua contre mon bas-ventre avant de se frotter doucement contre moi. Je regagnai aussitôt les formes que j'avais perdu durant mes moments de réflexion. C'était ce dont je rêvais depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Natyos... C'était aussi ce que lui désirait plus que toute autre chose en cet instant je le percevais dans son regard : il voulait être pris. Dès lors je me mis en mouvement, caressant le postérieur de l'elfe de mon entrejambe qui s'embrasait rapidement. Natyos m'adressa un sourire je l'embrassai alors et, profitant de l'accord qu'il m'avait donné sur lui, descendis d'un unique tracé de ma langue le long de ses vertèbres jusqu'à longer les courbes parfaites de son arrière-train. Je donnais plusieurs baisers sur les parties tendres de mon compagnon, mordillant parfois délicatement dedans et ne pouvant m'empêcher de tâter de mes doigts le magnifique présent qu'il me faisait. À chaque nouvelle action je me devais de jeter un coup d'œil vers son visage enfantin, du moins au début, jusqu'à ce que je constate son large sourire qui illuminait de joie chacun de ses traits. Je me demandais s'il me permettrait d'accomplir un second désir qu'il m'avait autrefois refusé... Toujours en silence, je passai ma main entre les cuisses de Natyos et touchai du bout de mes doigts son membre d'une dureté impeccable. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part je pris possession de ce corps avant de le ramener vers moi. Maintenant que celui-ci était bloqué dans ma main, ma langue se posa à l'extrémité de cet organe, puis remonta lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter dans le bas de son dos. Elle effectua ainsi de nombreuses longueurs, parcourant de ses sillages l'entière intimité de mon partenaire qui paraissait ravi à en croire l'intensité des flux sanguins battant dans son appendice. Finalement je finis par relâcher ce dernier Natyos avait quelque chose d'autre qui méritait toute mon attention. Je me remis à genoux l'elfe de sang changea lui-aussi de posture, relevant un peu son bassin et écartant les jambes pour que je puisse me positionner. Un dernier regard de sa part me fit comprendre qu'il était prêt l'instant suivant me vit obéir à sa demande.

Je commençai avec lenteur afin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Natyos avait par moment de légers mouvements de recul ce qui accélérait malgré moi ma descente en lui. Arrivé à la profondeur maximale je fus contraint d'interrompre mon avancée. Le bel elfe me lança à nouveau un regard avant de me sourire. Totalement envoûté je me penchai alors en avant pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres, puis un autre sur sa nuque, et... à dire vrai je ne pouvais cesser de l'embrasser du visage aux épaules tandis que mes hanches se mouvaient, se heurtant contre les siennes avec une allure de plus en plus vivace. Mon compagnon émettait de faibles gémissements qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer davantage il résistait et plus alors mes percées se hâtaient en lui. Mon bras passa sous son torse et amena le corps du jeune elfe contre le mien. Natyos émit soudain une brève parole un seul mot, que je compris sans mal : « encore ». Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter ! Mon désir était bien trop ardent pour ne serait-ce que songer à ralentir ! Je sentis sa langue passer sur ma joue, puis mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Nous nous fixâmes de longs instants durant lesquels je pus admirer les reflets émeraude qui emplissaient ses iris d'un plaisir intense. Les lèvres entrouvertes Natyos soufflait beaucoup, au moins autant que moi. Une telle sincérité au fond du regard... Je ne pouvais plus croire à présent qu'il était mon ennemi. Il était Natyos mon elfe de sang.

_Natyos_

Je pouvais le sentir me parcourir chacun de ses allers et retours le faisait grandir en moi à la cadence des heurts sur ma chair. Maïko avait de jolis yeux d'un bleu égal au ciel qui nous surplombait. L'elfe de la nuit venait de brusquement accélérer le rythme de son bassin bientôt il allait se retirer et me laisser en proie au froid. Je vis une hésitation dans son regard devait-il le faire maintenant ? Et de quelle façon ? Je posai aussitôt ma main sur le côté de ses hanches, comme pour le retenir, l'attirer vers moi et le forcer à ne pas me quitter. Je lui adressai un rapide clin d'œil afin de lui confirmer ce que je voulais qu'il fasse à présent et surtout ce qui ne m'aurait pas convenu qu'il fasse. Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne tandis que s'accentuèrent ses assauts féroces. De mes doigts encore libres je caressai son visage dont le plaisir était en pleine ascendance. Soudain ses paupières se baissèrent un peu ses lèvres s'ouvrirent plus amplement et laissèrent échapper de brefs et chauds soupirs. Maïko se relâcha alors, humidifiant mes parois de tout l'or qu'il possédait. Il acheva de tracer sa longue empreinte en moi. L'elfe de la nuit respirait lentement il gardait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux clos. Ma langue passa le long de sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de cette léthargie de bonheur dans laquelle il avait semblé s'être perdu. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur mon visage et ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes pour un long et tendre baiser. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité lorsque j'étais si prêt de lui j'aurais voulu qu'il ne fasse plus aucun mouvement, qu'il reste à mes côtés, me complétant de tout son corps tout en comblant le mien. Il se retira cependant et s'allongea juste sous ma poitrine. Je ne compris pas directement ce qu'il souhaitait faire ainsi disposé j'avais pensé qu'une fois ses larmes versées son appétit se serait repu de lui-même. Pourtant la suite fut très différente de ce que j'imaginais, et heureusement ! Sa main passa entre mes jambes, puis se reporta aussitôt à mon bas-ventre qu'elle commença à manipuler vivement.

Je me remis à genoux afin que mon partenaire puisse prendre ses aises. J'avais pris soin de lui, et maintenant il désirait prendre soin de moi. Il était allongé de tout son long devant mon regard avide je pouvais avoir prise sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps, et que ce dernier était beau ! Je n'osais pas toutefois le toucher. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'une telle configuration alors, durant les premiers temps, je laissais Maîko faire ce que bon lui semblait avec mon intimité. C'était sûrement un réflexe idiot, mais je me décidai à poser mes doigts sur son membre au repos et à le caresser lentement. L'elfe remua : il venait de relever toute la moitié inférieure de son corps. Je crus qu'il avait été gêné de mon geste et qu'il avait tenté de s'en débarrasser je m'aperçus vite que j'avais eu tord de douter de lui. Maïko m'avait simplement indiqué ce qu'il désirait que je fasse, désignant ainsi ses formes arrières comme ma nouvelle fascination. Ses lèvres étaient sur ma chair mes doigts étaient sur la sienne. Comment avais-je pu ne jamais désirer ce que je touchais ? Je caressais toujours plus hâtif les rondeurs de mon compagnon. Une pensée s'installa dans mon esprit à cet instant la perception que j'avais de Maïko fut changée, changée... tout comme l'était mon attirance envers lui. Il comprit alors ce qui se tramait en moi il relâcha mon bas-ventre avant de s'allonger sur son côté. Enfin, il leva sa cuisse vers le ciel, s'écartant juste devant moi de sa totale nudité.

Je m'allongeai derrière Maïko et le laissai se blottir contre moi. Nous désirions tous deux la même chose, bien que j'étais impuissant à accomplir cette dernière. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas lui manquer de respect le prendre comme un simple corps alors qu'il représentait bien plus pour moi... L'elfe de la nuit guida ma main sur son ventre avant de la faire descendre jusqu'à sa taille, puis tenta d'amener mon entrejambe sur lui. Je lui refusai ce dernier geste afin de l'effectuer de moi-même. Je me plaquai alors contre Maïko, octroyant de nombreuses caresses de mon membre sur ce qu'il prenait plaisir à me dévoiler. Lorsque je sus que le moment était venu, j'entrai en lui aussi doucereusement qu'il l'avait fait pour moi. Je sentais toute sa chaleur se lier à la mienne comme une liqueur à laquelle je ne pouvais que succomber. Mes hanches embrasèrent les siennes. Je pris contrôle sur lui, le faisant se coucher sur le ventre et repoussant davantage encore ses cuisses afin de gagner en vitesse. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses omoplates, les contraignant à rester au sol tandis que je passais ma langue le long des oreilles aiguisées de l'elfe. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter la fulgurance de ses souffles s'ils étaient dus au plaisir ou à la douleur, dans les deux cas cela provoquait en moi une sensation de puissance : mon ardeur en fut décuplée. Le feu montait en moi au fil de mes offensives. Je le sentais venir, plus flamboyant encore que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Mes doigts lâchèrent Maïko, qui de toute façon resta au sol, puis allèrent se poser de part et d'autre de sa taille. L'elfe de la nuit resta silencieux il n'avait pas besoin de parole lorsque je percevais ses hanches affamées réclamer leur dû. Je lançai mes dernières charges. Mes membres se crispèrent soudain je me libérai aussitôt au cours d'une ultime attaque aussi loin que je pus percer dans le corps de Maïko. Totalement à bout de force je me retirai ensuite, me laissant retomber sur la pierre pour mieux reprendre mon souffle.

L'elfe de la nuit se remettait lui-aussi de ses émotions. Il me rejoignit, m'enserra dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement le front. Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre un bon moment, profitant de ces dernières bouffées de chaleur que nous éprouvions de nos délicieux contacts. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait songer à ce qui pouvait se passer ensuite l'idée même de nous revêtir nous semblait si lointaine... Je sentis Maïko poser sa joue contre la mienne et m'entourer de tout son corps. Cette sensation d'être protégé était une perfection absolue. Tout le mal avait disparu autour de moi il ne restait plus que nous deux. C'est alors que, recroquevillé contre mon ardent défenseur, je fermai sereinement les paupières tout en imaginant quelle serait ma vie à ses côtés.


	20. Acte 2 Scène 9 (L'Appel du Néant)

Scène 18

L'Appel du Néant

_Sernaï_

Allongé sur mes draps, je réfléchissais aux confessions de Natyos. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il restait dans le mensonge alors qu'il pouvait mettre fin à tout moment aux sévices de son beau-père la honte oui, mais ce n'était qu'une façade de se dire qu'elle était moindre s'il choisissait la voie de la soumission. Cela faisait plus de deux heures déjà qu'il était parti et... je devais bien admettre que je m'inquiétais de ce qui avait pu se passer chez lui pour qu'il soit autant en retard. Je me devais de l'aider il ne voulait pas de mon soutien direct, mais je pouvais toujours lui apporter les outils avec lesquels il sera en mesure de se défendre de lui-même. J'ai descellé une certaine force en lui, un potentiel pour les arts des arcanes. Je ne saurais comment le définir, bien qu'il semble toutefois admis que manipuler les forces d'outre-monde ne soit pas une tâche si ardue... lorsque puissance et connaissance sont mêlées évidemment. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Natyos ! Je m'élançai soudain hors de ma chambre et descendis quatre à quatre les marches avant de me retrouver face à lui. Son teint était étrange, et cette odeur... Il me salua gaiement. Je savais son sourire sincère bien sûr mais... Si le simple fait de l'inviter à dormir pour une nuit l'avait mis dans une telle joie, j'avais alors grandement sous-estimé l'ampleur du problème auquel il était confronté. Nous montâmes à l'étage en silence et nous installâmes. Aussitôt arrivé Natyos reprit la lecture du grimoire qu'il avait posé sur la table basse. Il me demanda s'il pourrait l'emprunter... Je lui avais déjà donné mon autorisation pour cela ! Oui, de toute évidence, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Je le questionnai discrètement sur les raisons de son retard il ne semblait pas avoir très envie d'en parler, même si je me rassurais en ne voyant traces d'un quelconque malaise. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de m'interroger, sur un tout autre sujet cette fois-ci : la magie. Le vieux bouquin qu'il tenait dans les mains semblait exercer la fascination du jeune elfe. Je le sentis changé, lui qui était d'un naturel si mélancolique. Mais pouvions-nous à ce point changer en si peu de temps ? Voilà quelque chose d'inhabituel lorsque j'éprouvais de l'inquiétude à constater l'euphorie d'un ami...

_Natyos_

La soirée passa rapidement. Sernaï me proposa de dormir dans une chambre d'hôte j'étais seul à l'évidence, mais au moins j'étais en sécurité. Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, trop occupé à la lecture du grimoire. De nombreuses pages étaient abîmées. Parfois il ne restait qu'un fragment d'incantation que, de toute manière, je ne saurais lire même si cette dernière avait été complète. Je n'en avais fait guère attention au début mais, au fil de mes lectures, le langage démoniaque me semblait porter un sens que je n'avais pas perçu quand j'avais ouvert le livre pour la première fois. Tout paraissait si clair et pourtant me restait si ambigu... La fatigue me gagna soudain la journée avait été épuisante ! Je m'endormis aussitôt couché et tombai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin Sernaï vint me réveiller. Nous prîmes le repas ensemble puis partîmes pour l'école. Il n'y eut rien d'anormal à signaler durant les cours, hormis peut-être la tentative d'Enora qui avait souhaité me parler mais qui était restée muette pendant au moins une dizaine de secondes avant de repartir. C'était une elfe pour le moins étrange... Une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti, Sernaï me demanda si je souhaitais revenir chez lui pour la journée. Je déclinai sa proposition, ayant d'autres idées en tête. Je repartis dès lors seul chez moi, prenant tout juste le temps de saluer mère et de lui annoncer que je passerai l'après-midi chez un camarade. Elle en parut étonnée ! Je la rassurai alors en lui disant que j'avais beaucoup de cours à rattraper, puis me sauvai sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il me tardait de retrouver Maïko !

_Enora_

Je suis fichue, ça y est ! Tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, disparu en un seul instant! Il doit me prendre pour une folle maintenant, ou pire : pour une imbécile ! Pourtant nous pouvons nous comprendre nous venons du même milieu... Ah ? Tiens, le voilà ! Il sort tout juste de son appartement. Il voyageait beaucoup entre chez lui et l'auberge des parents de Sernaï apparemment. Peut-être que si je prenais contact avec son ami, il me serait plus aisé de l'approcher lui... C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai il me semble... Très bien, alors suivons Natyos ! Il descend sa ruelle et s'aventure dans la voie principale de la ville. Il est méfiant. Il regarde partout autour de lui à chaque intersection. Pourquoi est-il si méfiant ? Il ne peut pas savoir qu'il est suivi je n'ai fait aucune erreur ! Il poursuit sa route et... quitte la capitale ? Mais, il ne va pas chez Sernaï ! Voilà qui a éveillé ma curiosité... Je ne vais pas le perdre maintenant ! Il continue, longeant les murailles extérieures de la cité jusqu'à entrer dans un petit bosquet. Que peut-il bien venir faire ici ? J'attends quelques instants, puis le rejoins. Les hauts feuillages me cacheront. Natyos s'est assis sous un grand arbre. Il paraît attendre quelqu'un, pourtant je ne vois personne d'autre que lui dans les parages.

« Nous sommes seuls, tu peux sortir. »

Oh non ! Il m'aurait vu ?! Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait quand il jetait des regards en arrière. Sûrement qu'il s'assurait que je le suivais il m'avait ainsi conduite jusqu'ici, à l'abri des regards et totalement seuls. Il veut à présent parler avec moi, et a choisi un joli endroit pour cela. Que dois-je faire ? J'allais sûrement rester silencieuse, et s'il m'embrassait ? Ah... J'imagine déjà la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de son parfum et de... Quelque chose vient d'apparaître ?! C'est un animal que je n'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Il s'approche de Natyos les deux semblent être très amis à en croire le sourire éclatant du bel elfe. Il... L'animal s'est transformé ! Un elfe de la nuit, ici ?! Oh non... Natyos est un traître, un espion pour le compte de l'ennemi ! Que... Que venaient-ils de faire ? L'elfe de la nuit venait d'embrasser Natyos ?! Que... Tout ceci n'est pas un rêve c'est un cauchemar ! Natyos... Mon sang bouillonnait à la vue d'une telle perversion ! Je ne pouvais pas rester-là, non ! Non ! Je m'en vais, je pars ! Natyos... Si tu savais comme je te déteste...

_Maïko_

Je ne l'attendais pas de si bonne heure. Je n'eus pas le temps de tenter un dialogue qu'il avait prononcé un certain couple de mots en langue commune. Aussitôt après il tira son pantalon vers le bas et découvrit son entrejambe. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il désirait ardemment que je fasse ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier alors j'obéis et commençai aussitôt à stimuler le jeune elfe de mes doigts. Natyos releva sa veste dès lors j'embrassai sa poitrine avant de la caresser de ma main disponible. L'elfe de sang s'allongea tout en s'appuyant sur la base du tronc puis ferma les paupières. Il avait totalement confiance en moi. Je pris à mon tour mes aises une jambe passa par-dessus les siennes tandis que son organe arrivait peu à peu à la taille qui convenait. Mes doigts cédèrent ce dernier à mes lèvres et passèrent dessous la taille de mon partenaire afin de toucher ses parties tendres ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Lorsque mon excitation fut trop vive, ma main lâcha son bassin pour se reporter entre mes cuisses. Le désir de Natyos lui-aussi ne cessait de grandir. Je savais que sa fin arrivait rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement d'ailleurs, mais lorsque je voulus retirer son membre d'entre mes lèvres l'elfe posa sa main sur ma tête et me força à poursuivre le mouvement. Un afflux de chaleur embrasa soudain son corps jusqu'à ses extrémités tandis qu'il poussait de longs gémissements tout en continuant à me maintenir au plus près de lui. Je sentis alors sa semence se répandre et s'écouler au fond de ma gorge au rythme des jets vifs et puissants qui éclataient en moi. Cela dura assez longtemps, bien que je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Lorsque Natyos eut fini, ma langue nettoya ce qui restait sur sa chair avant de le relâcher. Je me mis ensuite à genoux devant lui, espérant que le jeune elfe en fasse de même avec moi. Cependant celui-ci se retourna et abaissa davantage son pantalon afin de mettre ses fesses à nu. Je lui souris et aussitôt m'abaissai pour entrer en contact avec son postérieur. Je tentai de relever un peu ses hanches pour faciliter ce qui devait suivre. Il me résista et me fit comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas se faire pénétrer cette fois-là. Il me donnait seulement les somptueuses courbes de son corps en guise de stimulations. Je saurais bien m'en contenter. Je me posai sans plus discuter entre ses formes et débutai les caresses de mon bas-ventre. Mon compagnon levait souvent son bassin de lui-même, sans doute pour mieux sentir mon corps contre le sien. Je m'installai sur Natyos en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, me plaquant contre lui afin de sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau. Une vive tension vint peu de temps après, suivit d'une humidité soudaine sur le postérieur de l'elfe. Le jeune homme me retint alors, apeuré par l'idée que je le quitte. Je restai alors au-dessus de lui. Je m'aperçus après plusieurs minutes que Natyos s'était assoupi. Il était inutile de le réveiller je me décalai un peu sur le côté et, après l'avoir doucement amené contre moi, m'endormis à mon tour auprès de lui.

_Dethean_

Lensyle était inquiète. C'en était une habitude maintenant ! Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que son tendre fils lui avait menti : il n'était pas allé chez un camarade, non... Celui-ci n'a pu nous donner des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait cet avorton. Il traînait dans la nature alors ! Si seulement il pouvait se faire violer par des bêtes enragées, cela lui apprendrait sans doute à ne pas désobéir... Sa mère me demanda de la laisser seule pour la journée elle pensait pouvoir raisonner son bâtard par de simples mots. Soit ! Il en sera ainsi si l'échec est une vocation de famille. Je quittai l'appartement aussitôt après, mais pas d'évasion pour moi, non ! Je guettai les alentours de la demeure et vit Natyos apparaître au coin de la ruelle. Ce petit vaurien, je devais le corriger. Il entra chez lui et prit à peine le temps de discuter avec sa mère. Il s'excusa seulement de lui avoir donné de faux renseignements et Lensyle, qui céda au semblant de peine de son rejeton, laissa ce dernier retourner dans sa chambre sans lui poser davantage de questions. J'attendis qu'il se fut isolé et, quand le moment fut opportun, me décidai à frapper. J'entrai dans la pièce sans faire de bruits Natyos savait que je serais là et que je l'aurais attendu plusieurs heures encore. Cependant ma rapidité amena bien des surprises et je pus empoigner le gamin de dos. Sans attendre sa réaction l'une de mes mains s'enroula autour de sa gorge tandis que longea son corps jusqu'à passer sous son pantalon. Natyos tenta comme toujours de se débattre dans un vain affolement que je réprimai aussitôt. Pauvre petit idiot ! À mon grand étonnement, il se mit alors à me supplier de le relâcher et de le laisser tranquille, qu'il serait même prêt à faire ce que je lui dirais si j'acceptai de m'en aller pour ce soir. Il commença à pleurer. Ma jubilation fut à son comble ! Il avait tenté de nous tromper et voilà qu'il devait se sentir impuissant. Non, Natyos... Je ne laisserai jamais un ange m'échapper !

Ma main repoussa alors le tissu de son sous-vêtement afin de toucher son intimité. J'aurais évident apprécié que celle-ci soit en activité, bien que... Ah ! Évidemment ! Je sentais une récente humidité du bout de mes doigts ! Alors Natyos, comme ça tu t'en vas en douce pour rejoindre ta petite copine ? Que mon beau-fils est un tombeur ! Me la présenteras-tu ? Cesse de pleurer comme une fillette, et dis-moi plutôt si elle apprécie ce petit bout elfique que je tiens avec fermeté ! Oh, elle devait bien l'apprécier oui ! Mes doigts en sont déjà fous ! Combien mesure-t-elle lorsque tu es tout excité ? Je m'en fiche que tu veuilles que je m'en aille ! Je veux savoir la longueur de ton instrument ! Dis-la moi seulement et cesse donc de gémir ! Ah ah ! Ta mère ? Non, elle ne me fera rien ! Elle non plus n'aime pas quand son petit chiot ne cesse de couiner ! Je veux savoir la longueur, à moins que je dois rester ici et attendre de lui faire de l'effet ? Natyos balbutiait, mais dans ses bégaiements je pus comprendre le nombre que je désirais connaître. Seize ? C'est une bonne taille ! Aucune raison d'en avoir si honte petit garnement ! Il me demanda alors de respecter ma promesse et de le laisser. De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien en tirer pour ce soir. Je relâchai son précieux bout et disparus sitôt après. J'avais d'autres affaires à régler d'autres domaines qui méritaient mon attention toute particulière !

_Natyos_

L'enfoiré ! Le sale fils de putain ! Je le haïssais ! Je voulais qu'il crève ! Qu'il crève et qu'il souffre ! Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec un monstre à mes côtés... Je me couchai dans mes draps et pleurai à chaudes larmes. Je souhaitais que Maïko soit là il pourrait me protéger, me consoler... Et quelle était cette lourdeur à mes pieds ?! Le grimoire ?! Je l'avais posé ici... Que se passerait-il si je venais à incanter ? Peu importe quoi, je me fichais de savoir ce que ce livre pouvait faire du moment qu'il pouvait faire mal à Dethean ! Je me remis assis sur le matelas et ouvris le tome. Toujours aussi délabré, usé et fétide... Je tirai une page au hasard. Dessus seule une formule étrange y était gravée à l'encre rougeâtre. Je ne savais pas lire le démoniaque, et pourtant je me mis à lire l'incantation comme mes moyens me le permettaient. Il y eut soudain un courant d'air bien que la fenêtre était fermée les bougies s'éteignirent toutes en même temps et je fus alors plongé dans l'obscurité. J'attendis en silence une quelconque manifestation d'un être surnaturel rien de tel ne se produisit. Je me décidai à rallumer de moi-même le candélabre afin de constater que rien n'avait changé. Je soufflai alors sur les petites flammes et le noir revint. Je revins à mon lit et me remis dans les draps, laissant retomber le vieil ouvrage inutile sur le sol avant de m'endormir.

Cette nuit encore je rêvai de ma première rencontre avec Dethean, lorsqu'il m'avait emmené chez lui et m'avait dénudé pour me dessiner ainsi. Comme à chaque fois je désirais m'enfuir, et comme à chaque fois je ne faisais que rester immobile. Il y eut cependant quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le visage de Dethean : il changeait ! Ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge écarlate tandis que ses lèvres laissaient échapper des bouffées de soufre. Il me fixait, toujours plus avide de ma chair. Sa bouche s'ouvrit soudain en grand, découvrant des rangées de longues dents acérées qui glissaient sur ses muqueuses devenues noirâtres. Je sentis la terreur me glacer le sang, mon cœur cesser subitement de battre, mon regard se perdre dans les tréfonds de sa gorge, mon corps s'évanouir au sein de l'oubli... C'est alors qu'une lueur scintilla entre nous deux. Elle fit obstacle à Dethean puis le fit disparaître. Tout devint trouble alors. L'appartement semblait s'éloigner peu à peu et laisser place au bosquet à l'extérieur de Lune d'Argent. La lumière revint dans le ciel, plus éclatante que jamais. Elle me rendit possession de mes membres et couvrit ma peau de vêtements. Une fois les lieux achevés, ce fut au tour de la lueur qui se transforma, prenant l'instant suivant des formes humanoïdes deux bras, deux jambes, deux longues oreilles pointant vers le haut... Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de moi un court instant lorsque je crus reconnaître Dethean. Les courbes lumineuses s'affinèrent alors, comme si elles avaient réagi à mes angoisses afin de les apaiser. Ce qui apparut me mit pourtant mal à l'aise : c'était moi.


	21. Acte 2 Scène 10 (Un Parfum d'Irréel)

Scène 19

Un Parfum d'Irréel

_Maïko_

Natyos avait eu l'air étrange cet après-midi. Il avait toujours été un peu... différent, depuis que nous étions arrivés à Lune d'Argent. Cette fois-ci pourtant m'avait mis dans le doute. Je supposais que le suivre jusque chez-lui ne lui poserait pas de gros problèmes s'il ignorait ma présence dans la ville. Ainsi la traque avait débuté dès qu'il m'eut quitté en début de soirée. Nous arpentâmes tour à tour les ruelles de la capitale jusqu'à parvenir devant un modeste bâtiment dans lequel nous entrâmes. Une elfe arriva à la rencontre du jeune homme il devait s'agir de sa mère. Leurs échanges furent brefs et Natyos, épuisé, monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Tout devint trouble une fois dedans. Bien que mes yeux ne voyaient rien ni personne hormis Natyos, mon âme sentait qu'une présence rôdait dans les environs quelque chose de néfaste. J'étais convaincu que nous n'étions pas seuls ici lorsqu'un elfe de sang apparut soudain derrière Natyos avant de le violenter. Ce dernier ne semblait pas opposer de résistance à l'assaut du vieil inconnu. Je crus d'abord au châtiment d'un père autoritaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci plonge sa main dans l'intimité de Natyos. Une fois encore mon compagnon n'eut aucune réaction pour se défendre. Je me préparai à m'élancer sur cet être qui lui faisait du mal... je m'interrompis cependant... Je vis le jeune elfe se frotter contre le bassin de son prétendu agresseur et tout faire pour l'échauffer. Évidemment, cela ne faisait qu'exciter toujours davantage le vieux pervers qui ne semblait pas se lasser de caresser Natyos. Ne sachant plus lequel d'entre les deux je me devais de fendre, je préférai partir et retourner dans le bosquet pour la nuit. J'espérais ardemment que cette dernière saura me porter conseil...

_Natyos_

C'était comme regarder à travers un miroir. C'était toutefois un miroir qui renvoyait une image faussée de moi. Une tromperie, un faux dans ma mémoire. Qui était-il ? Serait-ce le... L'entité s'immobilisa devant moi, puis me répondit sans que j'eusse besoin de prononcer un mot.

« Je suis un rêve. »

Un rêve ? Alors tout ceci n'était en rien réel ?

« Les rêves peuvent être plus vrais que réalité lorsque ceux-là changent notre perception du monde. »

Qu'en savais-je ! Et puis, qui était-il ? Mon double se mit à ricaner.

« Je suis toi toi en tes attentes et toi en tes rêveries. Je suis tes espoirs et tes vœux. »

Et si je désirais me réveiller ?

« Tu ne le souhaites pour rien au monde rien ne t'y attend. »

Mère s'inquiétait pour moi. J'avais trouvé un ami à Lune d'Argent et... Maïko patientait ma venue à chaque instant !

« Ta mère est une sotte qui a livré son fils à un pervers pour ne pas que celui-ci reste éternellement dans le cocon familial. Tes absences sont ses bénédictions. »

Pourquoi me mentez-vous ?

« Ton ami se rassure de ta présence plus misérable que la sienne et compte sur toi pour combler une solitude maladive qui le ronge depuis toujours. Il est faible et ne fera que te traîner vers le fond d'où il se délectera de sa prétendue supériorité. »

Ce n'est pas Sernaï !

« Maïko ? Penses-tu que cela durera ? À la moindre fatigue du temps il s'en ira il n'y a aucun amour là où règne la chair. Il n'est qu'un violeur, un meurtrier et un traître. En cela il est à l'égal de Dethean. Veux-tu d'un père comme compagnon ? »

Mensonge ! Comment le sauriez-vous autrement qu'en étant différent de moi ?

« Tu le sais, tu t'en doutes et pourtant tu as choisi la cécité en seule protection. »

Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

« N'est-ce qu'un jeu auquel nous prenons part ? Personne ne te comprends, toi-même tu attribuerais volontiers à autrui ce qui te pourrait te rendre fort. Est-ce un jeu d'être en soumission ? »

Je ne suis pas soumis !

Deux silhouettes apparurent non loin de là. Je reconnus l'une d'entre elles comme étant Dethean l'autre n'était qu'une troisième image de moi-même. Pourtant, la scène s'était vraiment passée : ce pervers, je le voyais passer sa langue sur tout mon corps tandis que j'étais immobile. Si seulement je pouvais... Si j'avais pu... Le pourrais-je ?

« Nous devons nous libérer des liens qui nous asservissent. »

Je n'y arriverai pas seul. Mais...

« Prenons ce qui nous est dû. Détruisons ce qui ne mérite que le souffle du mépris. »

Je ne sais pas. Tout n'est pas si mauvais.

« Aujourd'hui il verra. Pour l'instant il se réveille doucement. »

Vous rêverai-je à nouveau ?

« La décision est tienne. »

_Enora_

Le réveil a été dur ce matin, sans aucun rêve pour bercer mes nuits. Heureusement que le réel avait plus d'attrait... Je pensais toujours à Natyos et, étrangement, je me préoccupais de ce qui pouvait lui arriver si je venais à révéler son petit secret. Qu'il n'en soit pas inquiété, je me garderai de le colporter à tout va. L'idée de l'oublier n'était pas pour autant dans mes prévisions s'il y avait bien une chose que je désirais plus que tout à présent, c'était de le voir souffrir pour sa traîtrise. Je devais être la seule cependant qui y aurait droit. Que des inconnus lui fassent subir ce qu'il méritait aurait été injuste ! Les cours du matin furent aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude je me demandais encore pour quoi maman insistait encore pour que j'y aille. Elle pensait vraiment que je pouvais devenir aussi forte que papa ? Ce qui m'intéressait le plus à l'école s'arrêtait aux portes de la classe ! Pendant que Brumor nous débitait ses discours, je regardais Natyos juste devant moi. Pour la première fois je soutins mon regard lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi. Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants avant que ce peureux fasse mine de subitement s'intéresser à ce que disait le professeur. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'un tel poids sur mes épaules ? J'avais droit de vie et de mort sur lui sans vouloir lui donner la mort ni pouvoir me résoudre à ce qu'il continue à vivre comme si j'ignorais tout de lui. Alors, que faire ? Je me perdis tout le cours durant dans mes pensées, de sorte à ce que, lorsque la sonnerie eut retenti, j'étais parvenue à trouver de quelle manière j'allais enfin pouvoir me venger de Natyos.

Le cours s'acheva donc et les élèves quittèrent un à un de la salle de classe. Comme d'habitude Natyos sortit en compagnie de Sernaï ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter ! J'interrompis leur marche et demandai à l'intéressé de bien vouloir me suivre j'avais à lui parler de quelque chose de très personnel. Le bel elfe fronça les sourcils, puis dit à son ami de poursuivre seul avant de me suivre. Je l'emmenai en retrait de l'attroupement des étudiants qui s'amassaient toujours plus nombreux dans le hall d'entrée jusqu'à arriver dans un coin, trouvé au hasard de la promenade, le premier à être désert en soit. Ici au moins nous ne serons pas dérangés durant le petit entretien. Natyos paraissait tellement curieux après tant de précautions de ma part. J'aurais bien eu envie de le faire patienter davantage sur ce qui m'avait motivée à le traîner jusqu'ici, mais j'en fus incapable : aussitôt que je me fus assurée de n'être entendue par personne d'autre que lui, je lui révélai ce que j'avais vu la veille près du bosquet. Il eut un léger rire nerveux, puis m'assura avoir passé son temps chez Sernaï hier. Cet elfe était bien trop prévisible ! Je répondis sans mal que Sernaï ne l'avait pas vu de l'après-midi, et qu'en revanche moi je l'avais suivi alors qu'il sortait de son appartement. Il ne sut quoi répondre j'ajoutai alors des précisions sur le physique de son compagnon elfique afin de faire taire ses derniers doutes. En proie à la panique Natyos me plaqua contre le mur et proféra des menaces. Et qu'allait-il faire pour éviter que je divulgue son secret ? Me tuer ? Voilà qui arrangerait grandement sa situation ! Il me relâcha l'instant suivant, probablement désemparé à la vue de son impuissance, puis me supplia de garder le silence. Garder le silence, bien sûr ! Mais... à une seule condition ! Qu'il soit mon prince ! Natyos haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi consisterait la tâche. Remplir les devoirs d'un prince à sa princesse ! Il inclina fébrilement la tête de haut en bas. Qu'il était mignon quand il se soumettait !

Je lui ordonnai de me serrer contre lui il hésita. Oh ! Ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Résigné, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps, et je pus sentir sa poitrine de mes mains. Tandis qu'il semblait fixer désespérément le mur d'en face, je plaquai ma tête contre son cou et respirai les doux parfums du garçon. Je lui donnai alors l'ordre de m'embrasser. Il poussa un long soupir, puis baissa légèrement la tête afin que je puisse aisément toucher ses lèvres des miennes. Ceci dit, cela aurait sans doute été plus grisant s'il n'avait pas été contraint à le faire... Je pris un peu mes distances de Natyos avant de lui dire de remonter son vêtement. Il grimaça, mais resta obéissant et me fit montrer son ventre. Je poussai encore un peu ses mains vers le haut afin de pouvoir contempler la poitrine nue du beau gosse. Mes doigts se posèrent alors sur sa chair qu'elle était douce ! Je le caressai le long des courbes de ses jeunes muscles. Que j'aimais ce jeu ! Natyos venait d'abaisser ses paupières. Il me demanda si tout ceci allait durer encore longtemps. Son visage se mouvait en un rictus étrange. Étrange, tout autant que l'était le fait qu'il éprouve autant de répulsion à mon contact ! Cela semblait n'avoir toutefois rien de volontaire... Ses yeux n'étaient plus sur moi, et les miens s'étaient perdus quelque part plus en-dessous de ses abdos. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi j'avais tout pouvoir sur lui je devais le faire payer. Je le devais ! D'un seul coup mes doigts descendirent vers son entrejambe, tirèrent son pantalon vers le bas afin que je puisse admirer sa nudité. Sa réaction fut aussi soudaine que la mienne il me repoussa vivement et remit aussitôt ce maudit vêtement. Sans attendre, il prit la fuite malgré mes recommandations de rester faire ce que je lui disais. Il s'était sauvé ! Tant pis... Nous recommencerons une prochaine fois !

_Natyos_

Maïko était en danger ! Je l'étais aussi ! Enora... je la pensais bonne... Je courus à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à sortir, bousculant au passage les derniers élèves peu pressés de quitter l'établissement. Tandis que je me faufilais vers la sortie, je sentis une pression dans mes jambes un obstacle qui me fit trébucher. Ce ne fut pas ma maladresse la responsable de cette chute, mais Adenis qui avait trouvé judicieux de me faire tomber. Lui et ses copines se mirent à rire aux éclats. Les imbéciles... Je me relevai sans y faire plus attention et repris ma route à toute vitesse. Sur le chemin je croisai Sernaï qui s'inquiéta pour moi. Je le rassurai autant que je le pus, bien que mon apparence ne devait pas être des plus convaincantes. Il m'invita à venir manger chez lui. Je refusai, lui faisant part d'une affaire urgente à régler. Il me demanda s'il pouvait aider. Je répliquai que je devais retourner chez moi maintenant. Cela ne mit en rien fin à la conversation au contraire, Sernaï avait l'air encore plus soucieux qu'auparavant ! Je l'assurai que Dethean n'était pas à l'appartement, que je n'avais donc rien à craindre et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il haussa les épaules, puis me proposa de venir tout de même lui tenir compagnie une fois mon affaire réglée. J'acceptai, si c'était le meilleur moyen de le tenir éloigné de moi pour un temps ! Il m'adressa un dernier regard avant de prendre congés et de me laisser à nouveau seul. Je pus reprendre la course jusqu'à Maïko.

Je quittai la capitale et atteignis le petit bosquet quelques instants plus tard. Avant d'y entrer je me surpris à vérifier dans les feuillages, m'assurant qu'aucune personne ne surveillait la zone, puis m'aventurai jusqu'à l'endroit plus dégagé où nous avions habitude de nous retrouver. Nous devions agir hâtivement : rester ici était bien trop dangereux pour lui. Il n'y eut cependant pas d'accueil lorsque je fus à découvert... Maïko devait être parti chasser des baies quelque part pour se nourrir. Je m'installai près du grand arbre et attendis son retour à l'abri du soleil. Les minutes passaient tandis que la lumière déclinait rapidement dans le ciel. Fatigué de lancer des regards dans toutes les directions, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et fermai les yeux. J'avais fait aussi vite que possible... Il ne pouvait pas être parti... Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mon visage. Il n'était pas trop tard... Il allait bientôt revenir... J'en étais sûr... Il allait bientôt revenir...


	22. Acte 2 Scène 11(Les Émissaires du Chaos)

Scène 20

Les Émissaires du Chaos

Ce jour-là, Dethean avait manqué les cours. Tard la veille il avait remarqué une prolifération de troubles qui avaient tout d'abord affecté ses sens. Il s'était accoutumé à ressentir quelques anormalités de temps à autre, mais à la tombée de la nuit, et suite à son altercation prématurément interrompue avec Natyos, cette tension dans son psyché avait explosé jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme une fois revenu chez lui. Il était resté dans sa chambre de longues heures durant, contemplant son reflet dans un large miroir à qui il s'adressait dans ces moments de crise aiguë.

« Ah miroir ! Contemple ce que je suis et jubile à mon être. Pourquoi continuer à se cacher ? »

Il vit progressivement son corps se flétrir ses os se recourbèrent alors, puis ses cheveux tombèrent par mèches entières, ses mains devinrent griffes et sa chair perdit toute volonté propre. Seuls ses yeux gagnèrent en éclat ils brillaient à présent comme deux soleils au centre du verre, pénétrant l'âme de l'elfe de leurs reflets carnassiers.

« Ainsi donc c'est toi, toi qui m'observe par-delà la glace. »

L'image du miroir s'anima à la demande du vieillard comme prise d'une soudaine autonomie. L'étranger répondit par des mimiques grotesques, usant de maintes bouffonneries et déformant son visage en d'affreux rictus.

« Déshérité... »

Sa vision changea de nouveau. L'être qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus un semblable atrophié par le maléfice au contraire, il était devenu jeune et beau, tandis que de longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage angélique. Celui-ci souriait.

« Malheur désenchanté ! Que tes duperies sont douces à mes yeux ! »

L'entité se retourna lentement tout en mouvant son corps avec grâce, puis descendit son pantalon à mi-cuisses sous le regard avide de Dethean. La jeune illusion se pencha en avant, étirant ses hanches vers-lui comme pour lui demander un service. Le garçon regarda alors Dethean abaisser à son tour son vêtement avant de manipuler son sexe avec entrain.

« Tu es si parfait ! Viens ! Sois à moi !

-Non vieil homme. Je te déteste.

-Je ne... veux pas... te faire de mal.

-Si je le pouvais je te tuerais. »

L'homme plaqua son membre sur le froid du miroir, à l'endroit où se tenaient les fesses du jeune elfe.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser... ni te faire souffrir. »

Une voix rauque surgit des ombres de la pièce.

« Tue-le. »

Dethean eut un frisson extrême. Son corps s'engourdit une terreur farouche l'avait subitement foudroyé. Son cœur ne battait plus.

« Je ne... peux m'y résoudre. »

Une sensation d'étrangeté, comme si quelqu'un derrière lui l'épiait. Quelqu'un... Il n'était pas seul ici. La même impression que lors de sa dernière visite à Natyos, il pouvait la sentir s'insurger en lui tandis que le poids de la peur s'alourdissait sur ses épaules.

« Je vous sais ici. Vous m'avez suivi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'eut qu'un faible bruissement du vent pour réponse. Agacé du silence, l'elfe se mit à lancer aveuglement des salves de sortilèges à travers la pièce. Les multiples éclairs fusèrent de toute part, éclatant contre les murs dans des détonations blanches et or. Du vacarme assourdissant des nuées magiques se détacha soudain un cri de douleur.

« Je vous ai trouvé visiteur de mes nuits ! »

Dethean se rapprocha à tâtons de l'intrus. Il le vit à ses pieds, juste derrière le lit, gisant à même le sol. Du sang s'écoulait des plaies qui recouvraient sa poitrine.

« Un espion ! Un elfe à la peau violacée ! Justice a été faite ! »

Il leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête, puis incanta une dernière formule afin de faire disparaître le corps. Celle-ci fut quasiment achevée lorsqu'il décida subitement de l'interrompre. Ses sourcils levé d'étonnement, Dethean avait remarqué les très légers mouvements de son hôte. Il s'approcha pour voir d'un peu plus près et remarqua que ce dernier respirait encore, très faiblement...

_Natyos_

Cela faisait un long moment que je patientais son retour. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenu de son absence ? Maïko, j'avais si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose... La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Je t'avais attendu tout l'après-midi... Sernaï devait s'inquiéter pour moi et moi, je ne pouvais plus attendre plus longtemps. Je me relevai lentement avant de rebrousser chemin. Le bosquet semblait si terne sans lui... Je parvins peu de temps après à l'appartement, ayant pris soin de ne pas passer devant celui de Sernaï, et entrai chez moi avec une mine sombre. Peut-être Dethean y était-il, peut-être allait-il encore me faire subir d'autres humiliations. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire qu'il fasse ce qui lui plaira ! Mère vint à l'entrée me réprimander sur mon attitude de ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Qu'est-ce qu'en j'en avais à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de moi alors qu'elle ne se souciait jamais de ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ?! C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était jamais questionnée pendant ces deux dernières années ! Dethean n'a jamais été un forestier, il a été mon professeur de sciences arcaniques et m'a enseigné les bases de la magie sur les heures où mère me croyait en train de dresser des animaux. Elle me lança un regard noir, puis me demanda calmement, retenant avec force sa colère, de monter dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir de la soirée. C'était ce que je comptais faire ! Nous nous quittâmes aussitôt moi grimpant les escaliers et elle retournant dans le salon. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle ?! Comment avais-je pour supporter une telle naïveté ?! Elle était faible ! Elle se faisait manipuler par Dethean ! J'en arrivais à la détester... Ma tête me faisait mal encore une migraine. Elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces temps-ci... Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'errais dans ma chambre. Personne ne m'y attendais, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose... Je devais dormir à présent. J'avais besoin de conseils, de protection. J'enlevai mes vêtements à la hâte et me réfugiai dans les draps. Je portai à moi le vieux grimoire de Sernaï et repris la lecture d'où je l'avais laissée la veille au soir. Cette fois encore je ne comprenais rien à la majeure partie de son contenu et pourtant, toujours avec ferveur, je me mis à lire les passages qui m'étaient les plus obscurs. Pourquoi les démons ne pouvaient-ils me venir en aide lorsque j'en avais besoin ? J'en avais besoin ! Retrouver Maïko et nous emmener tous deux loin d'ici... et faire taire Dethean une fois pour toute ! Je récitai quelques paroles en langue démoniaque, sauf qu'à la différence de la dernière fois il ne se passa strictement rien alors, après une dizaine de minutes à prononcer ses incantations, je posai le livre sur le côté et tentai de dormir.

Je m'éveillai dans un rêve étrange : j'étais à la même place que ce matin, juste avant de sortir de mon sommeil. Elle était là, elle-aussi, cette chose qui avait pris mon apparence pour venir me parler. L'être me salua puis s'approcha de moi.

« Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? Sûrement mal pour se terrer de la sorte dans ses songes.

-Je suis venu demander de l'aide.

-Mes dires se sont-ils révélés exacts ? »

Je réfléchissais à mes prochains mots. L'entité m'adressa un sourire.

« Évidemment, je savais qu'ils l'étaient. Il ne restait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour que nous comprenions tout du monde.

-Tu n'es pas moi !

-Je suis ce que tu désires que je sois.

-À partir de maintenant, je te nommerai Damu.

-Selon ta volonté. »

Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire même.

« Damu, saurais-tu où se trouve Maïko ?

-Maïko a compris ton petit jeu avec Dethean. Il en est mort de jalousie, lui qui te voulait pour lui seul.

-Mon... petit jeu ? Je déteste Dethean ! »

Damu fut prit d'une soudaine euphorie.

« Haine et désir font bon ménage !

-Je ne le désire pas !

-Tu ne le désires pas assez ! Ce que tu vénères en lui, c'est l'obsession qu'il entretient à ton égard : tu aimes être convoité. Mais qui pourrait te le reprocher tu es si magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne... »

Il s'approcha de moi assez prêt pour que je sente son souffle sur ma peau. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur mon oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser, puis me chuchotèrent :

« Je connais toutes tes attirances et tes rêves les plus inavouables. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le faire depuis l'instant même où tu es entré ici. Après tout Natyos, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve dont tu es le seul maître. »

Ses paroles avaient fait disparaître le doute qui sommeillait en moi. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et baissai son pantalon. Son entrejambe pointa vers moi, dès lors je pus débuter les caresses. C'était une sensation étrange de me dire que je manipulais mon propre corps, mais que celui-ci était autre. Les réactions de Damu furent à l'identique de ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place il déposa tout d'abord ses mains sur ma tête afin de soutenir ma démarche puis, lorsque son excitation se fut accrue, il prit en charge les stimulations entre mes lèvres avec de rapides mouvements de bassin. Je voulais toucher plus ce corps mes mains tentèrent de se frayer un chemin vers son torse, poussant davantage son habit à chaque instant. Il y eut une brève lumière entre nous qui m'aveugla un court moment. Lorsque ma vue revint, Damu était entièrement nu, tout comme je l'étais. Je caressai avec entrain ses abdomens et sa poitrine. Mes doigts redescendirent ensuite autour de son organe. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. L'elfe l'avait remarquée il me sourit à nouveau. Un liquide se déversa alors dans ma bouche. Son plaisir était déjà à son maximum ? Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et me contentais d'avaler tout ce qu'il me donnait. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus la moindre trace je relâchai son membre. Celui-ci ne montrait aucun signe de décroissance !

« Mon maître, n'y aurait-il pas autre chose que je pourrais faire pour vous satisfaire ? »

S'il lisait vraiment dans mes pensées, il devait déjà savoir ce qui me ferait le plus de bien ! Il se mit à genoux sans plus attendre. Je m'allongeai devant lui et relevai un peu les hanches. Il plaqua son corps contre le mien, m'embrassant à plusieurs reprises sur la joue. Je le sentis venir doucement en moi. La douceur céda cependant rapidement sa place à la vitesse tandis que Damu poursuivait ses baisers sur mon visage. Sa hâte ne cessait de croître j'avais l'impression que son membre s'étirait en moi encore davantage après chacune de ses charges. Je ne ressentais pourtant aucune douleur. Je sentis sa langue sur ma nuque celle-ci lécha ma chair de la base de mon cou jusqu'à mes joues avant de longer lentement mon oreille. Je le laissai comprendre que j'étais prêt à le recevoir à nouveau je perçus ses flux qui s'échappaient en abondance à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps, alors je me mis à l'imiter. L'elfe se retira aussitôt après. Son sexe au repos tout comme le reste de son corps restèrent blottis contre moi. Sa semence s'écoulait encore sur ma peau.

« Tu as aimé ? »

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre. Nul besoin de don pour savoir cela ! Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps comme l'avait fait Maïko lors de notre dernière rencontre. Toutefois Damu ne cessa de me questionner.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ? Nous pouvons éprouver tant de plaisirs, tant de jouissances à l'extérieur. Tu as déjà tout vu de Maïko que dirais-tu de rencontrer d'autres elfes de la nuit ? Que dirais-tu de rencontrer d'autres races ? Nous serons forts en usant de nos forces. Nous serons forts en nous unissant. Le souhaites-tu ?

-Non. Je veux le revoir lui. Maïko est bien réel. »

Un léger silence survint alors. La lumière revint soudain, aussi éblouissante qu'autrefois. Je perdis le contact avec Damu. Lorsque que la clarté s'amenuisa : j'étais dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de Lune d'Argent. Je voyais d'ici tous les quartiers de la ville éclairés par les lanternes de mille lueurs rougeoyantes. Une voix s'éleva soudain semblable au grondement du tonnerre.

« Selon ta volonté. »

C'est alors que, en totale impuissance, mon corps se mit à chuter. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'allais bientôt m'écraser ! Je pouvais voir le sol grandir rapidement en-dessous. J'allais bientôt m'écraser ! Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ! Je fermai les yeux et priai pour me réveiller. Non ! Le sol, je m'en rapprochais toujours ! La peur paraissait bien réelle, bien trop réelle ! Et si tout cela n'avait jamais été un rêve ?

_Alekseï_

Comme à chaque matin Greiss et moi nous nous réveillâmes dans cette auberge, la même depuis que nous avions accostés dans la région. Les journées passaient les unes après les autres et semblaient se ressembler toujours plus avec le temps. J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller quérir les services de cet elfe si adroit de sa personne et je savais que Greiss, malgré le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas m'y accompagner, désirait de plus en plus voir de ma nudité. Bref, le sommeil n'avait pas été long lorsque nous nous réveillâmes en même temps. Ce matin changeait déjà des autres à la simple idée que nous n'allions pas le passer à dormir : Greiss avait pisté quelque chose. Je reniflai l'air et même en humain je perçus une odeur anormale, celle d'un intrus ! Nous nous levâmes tour à tour, parfaitement naturels, afin d'inspecter les lieux à la recherche de cet hôte inconvenant. Greiss leva notre petite bourse, sensée contenir les quelques pièces d'or que nous avions emporté du royaume. Sensée, car celle-ci était vide ! Greiss me demanda si j'avais été m'offrir les bienfaits d'une dizaine d'elfes à la fois. Ce qu'il était con quand il s'y mettait ! Le tabouret tomba tout seul. Là ! Le voleur ! Il venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre, vêtu entièrement de noir et masquant son visage par un capuchon aux allures grotesques. Mais ! Il portait un sac à bandoulière apparemment rempli d'objets ! Ses deux yeux émirent une vive lumière jaunâtre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que nous l'avions repéré. Il sauta aussitôt dehors et se mit à courir vers la forêt. Je m'élançai le premier à la poursuite du bandit. Il courait vite le bougre, mais la métamorphose en worgen me fit considérablement gagner en vitesse.

Je dus le pourchasser dans les bois durant de longues minutes avant de lui mettre la main dessus. Le ravisseur tomba au sol et perdit prise sur son butin. Je l'immobilisai alors puis d'un seul coup de patte lui ôta son capuchon. Mes peurs cessèrent alors ce n'était qu'un jeune elfe de la nuit. Il semblait totalement terrorisé de me voir d'une main tremblante il me tendit son sac et me dit de tout prendre. L'une de mes griffes, la plus large, passa juste sous sa gorge et pressa la chair tendre du garçon. Il me supplia de l'épargner, m'informant même de son âge pour tenter de m'amadouer. Quel crétin ! Il était impossible pour un elfe de la nuit d'être aussi jeune ! Je ne savais pas... Je les imaginais tous là, vivant sans rien foutre depuis plusieurs siècles. Sans doute y avait-il de quoi se moquer de moi, mais pas par lui ! Pas par un elfe aussi jeune ! Non ! De toute façon, je ne le croyais pas ! Greiss nous rejoignit, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer le voleur. Il lui prit son sac des mains. Voyons voir ce que ce garnement avait tenté de nous voler ! Quoi ? De la nourriture ?! Du pain et un peu de fruits ! L'elfe réitéra sa demande de tout prendre et de le laisser en vie. Je retirai mon étreinte et le laissa libre de ses mouvements. Il s'inclina, toujours très apeuré par notre présence, avant de nous interroger sur sa potentielle remise en liberté. Je hochai la tête de haut en bas Greiss s'avança. Ah ! Notre or ! J'avais oublié... Le jeune homme décrocha une petite sacoche de sa ceinture et nous demanda combien nous avions de pièces. Je me mis à réfléchir afin de lui donner une réponse convenable, en arrondissant un peu les choses. Greiss n'avait pas ma patience et arracha le conteneur des mains de l'elfe. Lui non-plus n'avait aucune idée de combien nous possédions de pièces. Cependant il était sûr que nous en avions bien moins que ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ! Pourquoi subtiliser de la nourriture avec autant d'or ? Embarrassé, le jeune inconnu nous avoua qu'il avait tout dérobé aux habitants de l'auberge. Greiss fut intransigeant : il ne lui laissa rien et repartit en direction des chambres. Il avait toutefois oublié le sac de nourriture qu'il avait fait retomber. Je me remis dans une forme moins effrayante et aida l'elfe à ramasser les vivres. Il me remercia et demanda à nouveau s'il pouvait s'en aller. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prit alors, mais je lui proposai de venir se restaurer à l'auberge. Il pourrait prendre un bon bain et dormir sur un matelas confortable ! Il m'adressa un vague sourire avant de décliner ma proposition. Pourrais-je au moins connaître son nom ? Il fronça les sourcils, probablement autant étonné que je l'étais par la question que je venais de poser. Il me répondit simplement et disparu aussitôt après. Je restai un petit moment à contempler les arbres alentours, son dernier mot résonnant dans mon crâne comme une véritable drogue : « Fenzel ».

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonjour ! Afin de mieux connaître votre opinion sur ce texte, je vous invite à aller répondre à un court questionnaire sur celui-ci :

s/?id=JTk1ayU5NGklOTk=&a=JTk1ayU5NG8lOUM=

Merci d'avance pour vos réponses ! (Le mot de passe est : Sinoe )


	23. Acte 2 Scène 12 (Chantage et Châtiment)

Scène 21

Chantage et Châtiment

_Dethean_

Pourquoi un elfe de la nuit m'avait-il suivi ? Que faisait-il ici, à Lune d'Argent ? Il avait sur lui deux dagues sans doute espérait-il m'abattre. J'en ignorais la raison précise et pensai plutôt à ma propre sécurité. Un elfe de l'Alliance ici il ne devait sûrement pas être le seul ! Je l'avais entièrement désarmé, guéri de façon plutôt superficielle puis l'avais installé au sous-sol. J'étais certain qu'il s'y plaira grandement ! À mon entrée dans la cave je fus accueilli par les habituels grognements de l'Animal. Je m'imaginais déjà que ces deux-là pourraient faire une paire tout à fait adéquate ! J'ôtai les habits primitifs de l'elfe de la nuit, de vieux haillons et quelques formes végétales en guise de vêtements, avant de l'attacher au mur. Hmm, et si je... Je fis un pas en arrière et regardai le corps nu de mon nouveau prisonnier. Celui-ci était bien bâti ! J'aurais aimé voir si ce qu'il avait entre les jambes était à la mesure du reste une fois échauffé...Ah ! Cela m'a donné une idée ! Une brillante idée même ! Pour l'instant, que pouvais-je bien faire pour m'occuper avec lui ? J'approchai mon visage de son torse. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa poitrine et l'embrassèrent lentement. Je donnai de nombreux coups de langue sur cette partie si masculine. Le corps se mit soudain à remuer dans tous les sens. L'elfe s'était réveillé !

Il gigotait tantôt d'un côté tantôt de l'autre afin de me repousser tandis que moi je passais le temps à embrasser sa virilité. Cela me plaisait de le torturer de la sorte, toutefois ce n'était pas de cette façon que je parviendrai à connaître la raison de son intrusion. Je pris une mine sérieuse et débutai l'interrogatoire. S'était-il égaré ? L'elfe me fixa avec des yeux énormes ! Il se mit à parler en langue commune, me demandant comment je connaissais cette dernière. Cher ami elfique, voisin et frère éloigné, vous deviez être un soldat qui n'a rien eu à apprendre pour poser des questions aussi sottes ! Nous autres, elfes de sang, connaissons trois langues : le thalassien notre langue maternelle, une langue somptueuse et raffinée, l'orc tout son contraire, que nous apprenons bien malgré nous, et la langue commune, que nous n'aimons pas non plus employer entre nous pour des raisons autres. Cela avait bien l'air de l'avoir assommé ! Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner le regard. Bien ! Comme il n'avait pas la volonté de vouloir coopérer, je n'avais plus qu'une question à lui poser : alors, quelle sensation cela faisait de savoir notre mort proche ? Il leva les yeux vers moi comme pour me défier. Je devais lui rappeler qui était le maître ! Ainsi je posai mes doigts autour de ses organes sensibles et serrai assez fort pour l'intimider. Il soutenait son regard malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. L'elfe entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa apparaître deux rangées de dents plaquées l'une contre l'autre. Ah ah ! Voulait-il me mordre ? Je lâchai délicatement prise et remontai les escaliers. Un de plus qui vivra le restants de ses jours dans le noir. Mais qu'importe ! À l'évidence ce n'était pas l'obscurité éternelle qui gênerait un elfe de la nuit...

_Enora_

La nuit ! Elle commençait déjà à bien s'installer ! J'étais en route pour l'appartement de Natyos. Je savais qu'une petite visite ne serait pas de trop. Bien sûr, il ne voudra sans doute pas me parler mais... C'était idiot ce que j'avais fait. Si nous devions nous quitter, je ne souhaitais pas que cela se fasse en de mauvaises conditions. Je parvins à l'entrée et cogna à la porte. Sa mère m'ouvrit. Ses yeux étaient rouges elle avait dû probablement pleuré récemment. Je lui demandai si je pouvais voir son fils. Apparemment exaspérée, elle émit un bref soupir avant de me conseiller d'aller à l'étage. Elle repartit aussitôt , me laissant seule sur le pas de l'habitat. N'importe qui aurait pu lui voler chez elle si elle faisait autant confiance à n'importe qui ! M'enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et grimpai en haut. J'ouvris quelques portes une fois à l'étage la troisième fut la bonne. Natyos était dans son lit il dormait. J'entrai sans faire de bruit et m'approchai de lui. Il ne semblait pas très paisible dans son sommeil je percevais sous ses paupières les rapides mouvements que faisaient ses yeux. Un cauchemar ? Ma main se posa sur ses cheveux. Dès cet instant sa respiration redevint régulière, et le vert de ses yeux se montra à moi. Il me demanda brusquement ce que je venais faire ici. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et m'ordonna de quitter sa chambre. J'eus un moment de panique. Il se montrait vulgaire ! Toutefois il ne désirait pas que je m'en aille, puisqu'il me questionna à propos de son ami :

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ? »

En vérité, ce garçon n'était pas en colère, mais juste sur le point de pleurer ! Calmement, je lui répondis :

« Si tu veux revoir ton elfe de la nuit, tu devras faire ce que je te dis. »

Natyos me demanda à nouveau la raison qui me poussait à faire ça. Cette fois-ci, le ton était plus courtois, presque implorant. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour que je sois si cruelle avec lui, et en quoi sa relation avec un dénommé Maïko me dérangeait. Je restai silencieuse à ses supplications, et fixai avec envie quelque chose d'autre... Une pile de vêtements sur le sol, des épaules nues devant mon visage... Dormait-il entièrement dévêtu ? Le bel elfe fronça les sourcils. Mes doigts agrippèrent alors le drap. Les siens en firent de même. Devais-je lui rappeler que la vie de son Maïko était en jeu ? Il ne disait plus rien ! Je pus tirer le tissu lentement vers le pied de son lit, découvrant avec émerveillement seconde après seconde le corps du jeune homme. Entièrement dévêtu ! Voilà donc ce qu'avaient les mâles entre les cuisses... Natyos gardait les yeux baissés. Il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir d'un tel corps !

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Me lança-t-il.

-Pas tout à fait ! »

Ma main se déposa sur son abdomen, puis se déporta rapidement vers son intimité. Natyos se mit à respirer rapidement, comme si j'allais lui faire du mal ! Je le sentais prêt à chialer... Pourtant, je ne fis que caresser lentement cet organe si particulier, lentement et doucement, pareil à un gentil animal.

« Rends-moi Maïko, supplia-t-il. Rends-moi Maïko et j'oublierai tout ce que tu m'as fait.

-Avant ça, je veux te voir en excitation. »

Les yeux clos, l'elfe semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose. Sa main descendit soudain, repoussa la mienne et enserra son sexe. Elle commença dès lors à stimuler celui-ci, qui gagna autant en hauteur qu'en largeur. À vue d'œil, une quinzaine de centimètres au moins ! J'avais compris comment je devais le manier, je tentai donc de reprendre le mouvement. L'elfe me repoussa.

« Penses à Maïko. Maïko ! »

Dépité il laissa la place à mes doigts. Son membre était devenu si chaud ! J'imitai sa gestuelle avec douceur : ce que je touchais-là lui était précieux après tout ! Curieuse de connaître la suite, je lui commandai de faire ce que les mâles faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient très contents. Voyant sa grimace, je m'empressai de lui assurer qu'après ça j'arrêterai d'abuser de lui. Il m'indiqua d'aller plus vite, de me concentrer sur l'extrémité et d'arrêter de parler. Une minute passa, puis deux... Toujours rien ! Je ne perdis cependant pas espoir et continuai à stimuler le petit mignon. Tout à coup, Natyos me dit un simple « ok ». Ses muscles se crispèrent aussitôt après. Je pouvais contempler son ventre et les dunes qui venaient de s'y former. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu. Ce fut à présent au tour de son organe de montrer signe de son plaisir. Celui-ci lança en l'air de nombreux jets blancs qui retombèrent en grande partie sur le torse de l'elfe. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je le laissai retomber sur le bas-ventre du garçon. Mes doigts étaient entièrement recouverts de cette substance ! Je les glissai dans les couvertures et les essuyai sans plus attendre. C'était répugnant ! Natyos dégagea l'humidité de son torse puis remit le drap sur son corps.

« J'ai fait ce que tu as dis. Maïko ne t'a jamais fait de mal... »

Le moment de filer était arrivé ! Je l'informai que j'avais capturé son elfe avec un petit groupe armé, et que nous l'avions envoyé rejoindre les siens en Kalimdor. Il sera en sécurité... et plus jamais il ne nous embêtera ! Le visage de Natyos se déforma en un rictus de désespoir. Il me demanda de le laisser seul. Il n'aura pas à me le dire deux fois ! Je quittai sa chambre de suite après, fière d'avoir réussi un coup au-delà de mes espérances.

_Dethean_

Je rendis une petite visite à mon tendre beau-fils très tôt dans la matinée, lorsque les maux de tête eurent totalement disparu. Ce petit flemmard dormait encore. Mon entrée eut suffit à le réveiller en sursaut. Je lui ordonnai de se lever et de me suivre. J'avais une surprise pour lui ! Le vaurien m'ignora et préféra se remettre dans son lit comme un enfant paresseux. Un coup de vent plus tard et ses draps volèrent loin de lui. Mais c'était que Naty' dormait nu ! C'était une conduite à risque pour lui ! Il dissimula de ses mains son entrejambe. Il lui fallait vraiment les deux ? Moi je pensais qu'une seule aurait grandement suffit à tout cacher ! À vrai dire je me fichais à l'instant de ce qu'il avait entre les cuisses : qu'il s'habillât aurait été plaisant pour un début ! Je me tournai le temps qu'il prit à se vêtir, puis le transporta avec moi jusqu'à ma demeure. Je lui conseillai de fermer les yeux jusqu'au sous-sol, bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air très enclin. Tant pis s'il veut se gâcher toute la surprise... J'ouvris la porte et le conduisis au prisonnier. Il ne voyait rien dans l'obscurité de la pièce ? Ah, pauvre enfant ! Je lui dis qu'il n'avait qu'à marcher droit devant, qu'il n'avait juste qu'à suivre les dalles au sol. Ainsi il marcha seul durant une dizaine de secondes. Il était à présent dans la cage. Je fermai la porte de celle-ci et allumait les brasiers autour du jeune homme et de son nouveau compagnon : un troll, capturé quelques jours auparavant et chef de son village de barbares sanguinaires ! Tous abattus au cours d'une bataille, sauf celui-ci ! Maintenant Natyos, je veux que ce dégénéré de troll te prenne afin de nous montrer toute l'étendue de sa sauvagerie ! Comment ? Tu as peur qu'il te fasse du mal ? Te tuer ?! Quel idiot ! Je l'avais solidement attaché ! Et puis, qui voudrait saccager un si beau garçon prêt à se donner au lieu de satisfaire sa demande ? Même un troll n'est pas aussi imbécile ! Naty' approcha de l'Animal et s'inclina en toute courtoisie. Ah non ! Impossible ! Le troll venait de lui rendre son salut ! Bien, maintenant que le bête est domptée, peut-être peux-tu tenter de la monter ! L'elfe revint aux barreaux et refusa catégoriquement d'obéir. Oh, je vois... dans ce cas... Si ce troll ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité, alors je vais m'en débarrasser ! Naty' s'opposa aussitôt à ma remarque. Je savais bien qu'il connaissait ce troll ! Eh bien, un véritable tombeur ! Valait mieux pour Naty' qu'il fasse ce que je lui disais, sinon en plus de la mort de son ami amani il ne pourra voir la deuxième surprise : un elfe de la nuit ! Je me doutais que cela lui ferait de l'effet, mais à ce point... ! Le garçon venait tout juste de s'approcher du troll il semblait s'être entièrement soumis suite à mon annonce !

Le jeune elfe tenta d'approcher sa main vers l'intimité du troll, mais ce dernier recula le plus possible contre le mur. Il paraissait éviter Natyos, ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Cette rencontre n'avait décidément aucun sens ! Naty' insista et l'amani se laissa finalement faire. À cause de la pénombre j'avais des difficultés à observer les gestes de l'elfe. Il semblait pourtant que ce dernier caressait vivement le corps de son partenaire. Je savais qu'il aimerait ça ! Quant au troll, sa réaction était à la mesure de son plaisir. Son large organe se dressa vers le visage du jeune homme, toutefois aucun des deux ne paraissait vouloir poursuivre la relation plus longtemps. Je réitérai mon ordre à Natyos. L'elfe se mit enfin à obéir correctement : il tourna le dos à l'Animal avant de se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Il abaissa alors son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et attendit sagement. Il affichait un visage tellement triste... comme si ce que je lui demandais de faire ne lui plaisait pas ! Baratin ! Le troll s'approcha de lui, ne pouvant détourner son regard de l'offrande du jeune elfe. Il s'agenouilla et fit comprendre à Natyos d'écarter plus largement ses cuisses. Quel grimace le jeune elfe avait tandis qu'il s'exécutait en silence ! Quelle comédie il faisait... Les mains difformes du troll se posèrent de part et d'autre des hanches du blondinet. L'une d'elles amena cette énormité qui lui servait d'organe sur la chair tendre de Naty', puis la fit glisser entre ses rondeurs. L'amani se décala soudain et fit passer son organe entre les jambes de l'elfe, le plaquant ainsi contre le bas-ventre du gamin. La taille de ce corps était telle qu'il parvenait aisément jusqu'au nombril du jeune homme. Les mouvements du troll débutèrent, sans aucune pénétration... seulement une maigre sensation de contact avec Natyos... une maigre sensation qui semblait lui suffire... Soit ! Ainsi soit-il ! Si ce troll ne voulait pas profiter au maximum de ce gracieux présent, cela ne devrait pas être mon problème. Et pourtant... Je haïssais cet amani ! Je le haïssais tellement ! J'étais convaincu que ce rapport n'aurait pas blessé l'elfe de sang ! Ce troll acheva vite sa besogne et se retira juste avant que son plaisir n'atteignît son paroxysme. Il ne voulait pas tremper Naty' ! Le comble de cette trop grande maternité envers ce dernier ! Je demandai à l'elfe de se presser ses petites fesses de chanceux et de sortir de la cage. Il n'attendit pas plus, se rhabilla et, jetant un dernier regard à l'amani, quitta l'enceinte de fer à la hâte...

« Mon cher Natyos ! s'exclama Dethean. Tu as passé la première surprise, il est maintenant temps de goûter à la seconde ! »

L'arcaniste vola les flammes qui embrasaient les alentours de la cage, puis les projeta contre le mur où elles se mirent à brûler contre les parois. Natyos resta muet devant ce spectacle, partagé entre joie et horreur de ce qui venait d'apparaître sous son regard : Maïko, enchaîné, blessé, inconscient, faible et dépravé. Dethean riait aux éclats. Il poursuivit ses paroles en langue commune.

« Je veux que la nudité cet elfe de la nuit ait une réaction ! Malgré plusieurs de mes tentatives ce prisonnier très athlétique est resté de marbre ! »

Les yeux du jeune elfe se perdit sur les liens de son compagnon ils étaient différents de ceux qui retenaient le chef amani : ceux-là étaient magiques. Le garçon posa ses doigts sur le torse couvert de bandages de son ami, puis descendit avec douceur le long de son abdomen. Maïko se réveilla et aussitôt remua afin de repousser l'agresseur. Il leva alors les yeux et se calma immédiatement à la vue de Natyos. Ce dernier n'eut pas la force de croiser son regard, ainsi il préféra se restreindre aux ordres du mage et se mit à genoux devant l'elfe captif. Il lécha lentement les parties intimes de Maïko qui s'éveillèrent avec rapidité puis, toujours sans lever les yeux, fit passer l'organe de celui-ci entre ses lèvres. Le prisonnier demeurait immobile, attendant patiemment la fin du prétendu supplice tandis qu'il gardait les paupières abaissées : il avait honte de s'être fait capturé aussi bêtement et que ce monstre jouisse de la vue de sa nudité entièrement déployée... Il avait honte qu'une fois de plus Natyos agisse comme un esclave et non comme un combattant.

« C'est que j'ai un fils très doué pour ce genre de choses ! Se moqua Dethean. Un troll puis un elfe de la nuit : tu devrais penser à en faire ta vocation ! Je suis certain que tu gagnerais assez d'argent pour payer tes études tout seul ! Bien Naty', je sais que ce doit être très agréable d'accorder ses faveurs à un beau spécimen tel que lui, mais tu peux arrêter maintenant. Tu as l'air de l'avoir suffisamment échauffé pour rattraper le manqué de tout à l'heure. Montre-lui ton bel arrière-train et je suis certain qu'il voudra prendre plaisir avec : le moment est venu d'apprendre ! »

L'elfe de sang n'eut cependant pas le temps d'abaisser son pantalon que le vieil elfe l'interrompit soudain et le bouscula avec violence. Natyos retomba sur le côté, sonné par la chute.

« Finalement, reprit Dethean, pourquoi laisser une si belle vision sans y déposer les lèvres ? Je veux savoir quel goût un elfe de la nuit a. »

Maïko se débattit de toutes ses forces mais ne put empêcher le magistère d'engloutir une bonne partie de son anatomie. La langue du sadique était comme prise d'une folie aiguë l'elfe pouvait la sentir s'abattre sur sa chair avec frénésie tandis que des lèvres affamées glissaient le long de son entrejambe. Dethean fut toutefois repoussé, non pas par Maïko, mais par Natyos qui s'était élancé sur son beau-père avant de le mettre à terre. Durant ce bref moment de répit le jeune elfe tenta de rapidement libérer son ami. Son entreprise échoua et Dethean, dans une colère extrême, plaqua l'elfe de sang au sol et l'immobilisa de tout son poids. Ses doigts agrippèrent les mèches blondes et les tirèrent vers lui. Natyos ne résistait plus bien qu'il continuait de l'insulter avec force.

« Je savais bien que tu manigançais de sombres projets dans l'ombre ! S'écria Dethean. Tu aimes accorder tes faveurs aux hommes et, comme tu as été un très vilain garnement qui a dépassé les bornes, ta punition sera cette fois-ci d'une sévérité exemplaire bien que, en fait, je suis sûr qu'un tas d'autres avant moi t'ont déjà passé dessus ! »

D'un seul geste Dethean descendit le vêtement du jeune elfe avant de faire descendre le sien. Natyos reprit ses mouvements plus vifs que jamais à l'instant même où il sentit le sexe de Dethean se poser entre ses hanches. Une main du vieil elfe tâtait cette partie charnue avec une véritable vénération.

« Je me demande pour quoi j'ai attendu si longtemps... Comment ai-je pu me retenir de le faire alors que j'avais un si beau postérieur à disposition ?

-Skor'jin ! » Hurla Natyos à pleins poumons.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain pareil au fracassement du métal. Dethean tout comme Natyos s'était figé sur place. Tous regardaient en direction des contrebas de la cave restés dans l'ombre la plus complète. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau après plusieurs secondes de vacarme. C'est alors qu'une silhouette massive s'échappa de la noirceur, bondissant malgré sa taille avec une agilité farouche. Le troll courait à vive allure tout en faisant balancer une chaîne métallique coincée entre ses doigts. Il chargeait de toute sa puissance vers Dethean, et seul à se mouvoir parmi les ténèbres il grognait et poussait des hurlements d'une rage fauve, détruisant tout brasero sur son passage. L'apprenti magistère lâcha Natyos avant de se remettre debout. Des éclairs embrasés jaillirent soudain de ses mains et fusèrent vers le centre du sous-sol. La vitesse de ses arcanes ne parvint pas à atteindre l'amani qui esquivait sans relâche les sortilèges de l'elfe. Dethean redoubla ses efforts, lançant toujours plus de maléfices à travers l'obscurité sans qu'aucun d'eux ne touche leur cible. Mais Skor'jin se rapprochait, et bientôt la lumière le rendrait parfaitement visible aux yeux du magistère. Sans doute l'amani le savait, et sans doute espérait-il achever son tortionnaire avant de succomber de ses blessures. Sans doute était-ce la dernière volonté du guerrier, mais Natyos ne pouvait le permettre. Le garçon chargea à son tour Dethean. Ce dernier se retourna à temps pour s'apercevoir de l'offensive téméraire du jeune elfe, mais la surprise d'une telle attaque l'avait totalement démuni de ses moyens. Le choc le fit tomber à la renverse. Skor'jin n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Natyos entendit le mage parler sans même lever les yeux vers son agresseur. S'était-il résigné à mourir ? Encore quelques pas et le troll sera à portée, plus que quelques instants... Skor'jin s'élança dans un ultime saut. Son arme s'abattit devant lui dans un éclat sonore. La force de l'assaut avait brisé la chaîne en mille morceaux. Cependant il n'y eut aucun cri, pas plus qu'un rire. Seulement le silence après que l'arme se soit fracassée contre la pierre : Dethean avait disparu. Il s'était enfui de son propre appartement comme un lâche. Dethean était encore en vie et Natyos était heureux puisque Skor'jin l'était de même. Cette confrontation l'avait rendu plus fort : il l'avait vu, cet effroi lorsque le regard de l'arcaniste s'était posé sur lui. Même un être comme Dethean pouvait ressentir la terreur.


	24. Acte 2 Scène 13 (Désillusion)

Scène 22

Désillusion

_Natyos_

Dethean s'était enfui. Je lui avais fait perdre l'équilibre et contraint au retrait. Skor'jin laissa tomber son arme à terre, apparemment dépité de n'avoir pu satisfaire sa vengeance. Il ne m'en voulait pas pourtant d'avoir tout fait pour sa survie. Lui au moins était reconnaissant, quoi qu'on puisse dire des amanis. Ce n'était pas le cas de Maïko à peine détaché il ne m'adressa ni mot ni regard. Je lui tendis ses vêtements que Dethean avait laissé non loin. Il les prit aussitôt, se contenant d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de remerciements. Nous verrons ça plus tard, lui disais-je tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Pour le moment nous devions escorter Skor'jin jusqu'à la sortie de la ville sans nous faire repérer. Dethean possédait une large penderie remplie de tenues elfiques raffinées il serait bien d'en faire porter une à Skor'jin, ce qui éveillerait moins l'attention tout en dissimulant les signes tribaux peints sur sa peau. Le troll ne semblait pas très ravi d'enfiler un tissu aussi propre et serré, mais c'était là le seul moyen pour lui de sortir d'ici vivant. Une fois prêts nous sortîmes de l'appartement. À peine dehors Maïko nous faussa compagnie, prenant tout de même le temps de m'informer qu'il m'attendrait au bosquet avant de filer. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui... La fuite de Lune d'Argent fut plus facile que je le redoutais Skor'jin avait une silhouette fine et pouvait aisément se faire passer pour un sombrelance aux yeux des gardes. Dès qu'il fut hors de tout danger je le saluai et lui indiquai la direction vers les plus proches villages amanis. Je pensais qu'il partirait comme un voleur, tout comme Maïko, mais le guerrier ne paraissait pas vouloir me quitter de cette manière. Il s'était approché de moi puis m'avait serré contre lui. Je ne fis aucun mouvement, laissant l'étreinte du troll se poursuivre durant un court moment. Ses bras se desserrèrent soudain puis il se mit à courir avec hâte, s'évanouissant dans la nature sous un ciel en éveil.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'aventurer dans le bosquet. Je savais que ce jour allait arriver, que je ne pourrais pas éternellement l'éviter. Même si les circonstances me forceraient à parler, je devrai en dire le moins possible et me contenter de répondre à Maïko sur ce qu'il savait déjà de moi. L'elfe de la nuit se tenait près de l'arbre duquel nous avions habitude de nous retrouver. Il gardait le regard rivé au sol. Lentement j'avançais vers lui. Je n'étais encore qu'à mi-chemin lorsque sa voix brisa le silence.

« Tu parles et comprends la langue commune, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

Je m'immobilisai. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

« Durant tout ce temps, reprit-il calmement, tu m'as menti... Pour quelle raison ?

-Je...

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? M'interrogea-t-il de nouveau sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Moi je t'ai fait confiance. J'ai abandonné les miens pour te retrouver. Je t'ai suivi jusque dans cet endroit horrible où je vis seul et isolé du monde, mais être avec toi ne serait-ce que pour une heure tous les deux jours suffit à me faire oublier tout ce mal. Je t'ai toujours protégé et aimé comme tu le mérites. N'ai-je pas assez endurer pour mériter ta confiance, ton amour ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

Maïko poussa un long soupir.

« Hier, je t'ai vu avec ce vieil elfe. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était ton père avant de constater les libertés qu'il prenait envers toi. Tu ne t'es même pas débattu.

-J'ai essayé... À chaque fois la situation a empiré. Elle empire encore...

-Alors tuons-le. Tuons-le ensemble. Il y a plein d'autres endroits où nous serions à l'abri du mal.

-Dethean est trop puissant pour une confrontation directe, et tu es blessé. Nous pouvons encore partir d'ici tu l'as dis : il existe d'autres lieux où nous pourrions vivre libres !

-Non... Tu as raison : je suis blessé. Un autre voyage me tuerait sûrement. Je vais guérir et, une fois que je me serai rétabli, j'abattrai cet homme.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement partir ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Le protèges-tu ? Lui qui a fait tant de mal ?

-C'est pour ne pas qu'il en fasse davantage que je me bats.

-L'aimes-tu ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Maïko grimaça.

« En vérité tu veux le maintenir en vie, lança l'elfe avec agressivité. Il doit probablement être un élément très important dans ton monde un monde où tous les hommes te veulent pour eux seuls. Tu dois bien rire de moi, moi qui me suis montré si naïf de croire que je pourrais te suffire. »

Je me retins de répondre et le laissai poursuivre.

« Je veux savoir, en toute sincérité, combien d'hommes sont passés ?

-Il n'y a que toi, me forçais-je à répondre avec le plus grand calme malgré ses accusations.

-Peux-tu me le jurer ?

-Donner réponse est déjà bien assez insultant pour ne pas avoir à en douter, m'exclamai-je soudain. Peut-être dois-je aussi te poser la question ? »

Il le leva brusquement et s'approcha de moi. Ses mains se posèrent sans la moindre douceur sur mes épaules. Je pouvais voir la colère briller dans ses yeux. Une ombre passa dans les miens.

Ses doigts se serrèrent tandis qu'il me fixait. Je soutins toutefois mon regard afin de le contraindre à répondre.

« Il n'y a que toi, m'assura-t-il alors.

-Peux-tu me le jurer ? »

Il soupira brièvement avant de me confirmer sa précédente réponse. J'avais cru percevoir une pointe d'hésitation dans ses propos : je savais qu'il mentait. Le silence revint. La tension montait en lui tandis que nos regards restaient en lutte l'un contre l'autre. Une douleur commença à apparaître aux épaules.

« Tu me fais mal. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent d'étonnement. Il me lâcha à la suite dans un mouvement presque incontrôlé. Je profitai de la situation pour poser mes mains sur son torse meurtri. L'une d'elles se reporta à son poignet et l'amena à ma taille. Maïko détourna le regard. Je lâchai mon emprise. Ses doigts glissèrent alors lentement vers mes fesses. Je les sentais se recroqueviller sur ma chair par intermittence tandis que son souffle gagnait en célérité. Je me blottis contre lui.

« Je te veux », lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Ses doigts stoppèrent tout mouvement un court instant, puis reprirent de plus belle. Sa seconde main se glissa sous mon pantalon et rejoignit la première. Ce fut à mon tour d'atteindre l'intimité de l'autre à mon arrivée l'entrejambe de Maïko était déjà totalement déployée. Je stimulai alors l'elfe de la nuit qui redoubla la vitesse de ses caresses. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge et l'embrassèrent avant de remonter vers mon oreille. Sa langue longea celle-ci jusqu'à son extrémité puis revint en arrière. Maïko insista plus amplement sur les contours. Il se stoppa subitement. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud rafraîchir ma peau humide tandis que je continuais à faire croître son excitation. C'est alors que je l'entendis chuchoter lentement. Sa voix était empreinte d'un désir sauvage.

« Retournes-toi »

Je m'exécutai et fis un demi-tour. Maïko abaissa sans plus attendre mon vêtement et se plaqua contre moi. Ses bras m'encerclèrent tandis que ses hanches se frottaient contre les miennes. Tout mon corps le désirait ardemment je voulais le sentir contre moi tout comme moi contre lui. Sa langue revint glisser lentement sur mon cou.

« Me suivras-tu si je vais ventre contre terre ? Lui proposai-je.

-Où tu le voudras, n'importe quand » répondit-il précipitamment.

Nous nous allongeâmes dès lors sur l'herbe. Maïko me retira mes habits et en fit de même avec les siens. Il repoussa doucement mes jambes afin de me mettre en position. L'elfe de la nuit m'informa qu'il ne comptait pas me ménager cette fois-ci. Je lui exprimai mon accord d'un léger sourire suite à mon autorisation il s'introduisit en moi avec précaution. Son avertissement ne tarda pas à se vérifier tant la vélocité de l'elfe s'amplifiait à chaque coup. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je demandai à Maïko de s'arrêter un instant. Celui-ci cessa aussitôt tout mouvement.

« Je t'ai blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, seulement... Pourquoi ne pas tenter autre chose ?

-Autre chose ?

-Tu es druide non ? Tu peux te transformer ?

-Seulement en animaux.

-Que dirais-tu d'essayer ? »

Maïko eut un léger recul.

« Cela te ferait vraiment plaisir ? »

J'acquiesçai vivement. L'elfe céda et se retira avant de se changer en félin blanc. Ce dernier me regarda quelques instants. Il semblait être en pleine confusion ! Je le pris par une patte afin de l'entraîner sur moi. Il se remit dans une position plus adéquate. Je sentis soudain une pression dans le bas de mon dos. Celle-ci descendit rapidement jusqu'à se figer entre mes hanches. Maïko lança sa première charge farouche et en fit succéder de nombreuses autres ! Il semblait avoir vite oublié son apparence pour reprendre son rythme effréné. La différence de forme était perceptible, bien que dans les deux cas cela me procurait autant de plaisir. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant... Une fois encore j'interrompis mon compagnon dans son élan. Je lui demandai de se transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Il se retira à nouveau et revint à sa forme d'origine.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce qui te convient ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas interdit d'essayer ! Tu n'es pas curieux à l'idée de savoir ce que ça fait en étant dans des états différents ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose...

-Si j'avais été druide et que je m'étais transformé comme toi en félin, cela aurait-il posé problème ?

-Je ne sais pas... Probablement moins...

-Tu vois que ce n'est pas si différent ! Alors changes-toi en quelque chose de plus gros ! »

Maïko grimaça mais se changea quand même en ours d'une fourrure aussi blanche que le félin. Il restait toutefois immobile... Constatant qu'il serait incapable de faire le premier pas, je quittai l'herbe et vins à lui. Ma main caressa le dessus de sa tête afin de l'apaiser le plus possible tandis que l'autre descendit vers ses parties intimes qui s'animèrent à mon contact, libérant peu à peu un large organe. Pourtant, malgré cette réaction plutôt positive, Maïko paraissait de plus en plus gêné jusqu'à annuler son changeforme et revenir en humanoïde.

« Je ne le peux pas, affirma-t-il. Ça te ferait du mal, c'est certain.

-Tu iras plus doucement que d'habitude, c'est tout !

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de mal...

-Je ne comprends pas. »

L'elfe se racla la gorge.

« Ta conduite est étrange. Jamais le Natyos que j'ai rencontré ne m'aurait fait une telle proposition.

-Alors quoi ? Tu insinues que je ne suis plus le même ? Toi aussi tu as changé : le Maïko que j'ai rencontré n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à me pénétrer de la manière qui lui aurait plu le mieux surtout si cela avait été contre ma volonté.

-Ainsi nous en sommes-là... »

Maïko baissa la tête, affligé.

« Je regrette ce qui s'est passé lors de notre première rencontre. Je sais que mes excuses n'y changeront rien : le passé est fait.

-En effet, cela ne changera rien de regretter. Cela t'a juste rendu plus faible qu'avant. Preuve en sont ces bandages qui te reviennent désormais.

-Tu aurais préféré que je sois violent envers toi ? Que je te fasse souffrir ?

-J'aurais au moins eu l'impression d'être avec un homme. »

L'elfe de la nuit s'efforçait à respirer lentement. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas juste... Tu ne... Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...

-Que fais-tu ? Tu pleures ?!

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage.

-C'est bien ce que je disais : une vraie femme.

-Je préférais lorsque la parole nous manquait.

-Cette conversation tu l'as voulue, tout comme tu as voulu t'attaquer à Dethean et qu'inévitablement tu ne pouvais qu'apprendre ce secret que je gardais pour moi, tout comme tu as voulu me suivre jusqu'ici, tout comme tu m'as voulu moi. Tout ceci n'est que la récolte de ce que tu as maladroitement semé.

-Je voudrais rester seul... un moment... »

Ma vision s'éclaircit soudain. Que s'était-il passé ? Maïko ne pouvait plus se retenir davantage. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête repliée entre ses bras.

« Maïko ?

-Laisse-moi seul, je t'en prie.

-Je ne...

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

-Mais Maïko...

-Va-t'en ! Dégage ! »

Je me relevai et remis mes habits. Ses pleurs ne semblaient pas se calmer...

« Je reviendrai demain. » lui dis-je tout en posant ma main sur son épaule.

D'un geste rapide il repoussa mes doigts. Ma présence ici ne parviendra pas à l'apaiser... J'avais tellement peur de le laisser dans cet état...

« Je... Je suis désolé »

Je me mis à courir à toutes jambes, coupant chemin à travers les buissons grisonnants, m'échappant sans un regard en arrière, sans idée de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque je fus à l'appartement. Je n'eus à mon entrée aucun accueil, pourtant mère était dans le salon... Je montai dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai à clef. Aussitôt après je me dévêtis avant de m'emmitoufler dans les draps. Je tentais de tout oublier, et plus je tentais, plus la mémoire me revenait. Maïko... Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais tellement froid...

« Ce n'était pas très malin. Vous étiez pourtant si mignons tous les deux. »

Une voix ? Qui est là ? Dethean ?!

« Inexact ! »

Qui alors ?

« Celui que tu nommes Damu. »

Non ! Tu n'es pas réel !

« Je le suis à travers toi. »

Est-ce toi qui...

« Tu as tout fait de toi-même. Disons seulement que je t'ai donné l'impulsion de départ. »

Mais... pourquoi ? Et pourquoi lui ?

« Je te libère de tout ce qui te retient dans la médiocrité. Je brise les liens de l'oppression morale et civique afin de te permettre d'atteindre ton plein potentiel. »

Je veux me débarrasser de Dethean, seulement de Dethean !

« Tu le feras, mais avant cela tu dois t'armer. Je réaliserais tout ce que tu voudras si tu acceptes la cohabitation. »

La cohabitation ?

« L'union entre deux êtres en vue de bienfaits réciproques. »

Jamais je ne te laisserais me détruire.

« Sans moi, Maïko ne te reviendra jamais. Il va sûrement chialer durant un long moment et ensuite... soit il va partir loin très loin d'ici s'il en a la force soit, et ce qui est plus probable, il va mettre fin à ses jours misérables. »

Demain. Je lui ai promis de revenir demain !

«Alors attendons demain. »


	25. Acte 2 Scène 14(Le Voleur de Sombrivage)

Scène 23

Le Voleur de Sombrivage

_Alekseï_

À mon entrée dans la petite pièce, je vis l'elfe de la nuit allongé comme à son habitude sur le tronc central. Il m'attendait, vêtu seulement d'un pagne fait de feuilles reliées par une unique cordelette. Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, puis ses lèvres me sourirent. D'un geste de la main l'elfe m'invita à le rejoindre. Je ne me fis pas prier et accédai aussitôt à sa proposition, ôtant mes habits avant d'en faire de même avec les siens. Nous commençâmes les joyeusetés dans la foulée, toujours aussi plaisantes bien que sans grande originalité. Quoique... Je lui avais demandé assez tôt de se retourner. La tension avait rapidement grimpé tandis qu'il se laissait faire ventre contre bois. Le désir me fit accélérer le rythme j'étais toujours plus audacieux, toujours plus véloce. C'est alors que, dans ce moment d'intense excitation qui précède l'éclat final, j'interpellai l'elfe d'une manière inopportune.

« Fenzel ! »

L'elfe de la nuit avait tourné la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés dans une totale incompréhension. Pris d'un soudain malaise je m'excusai et achevai à la hâte ce que j'avais entrepris. Il paraissait ne pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir confondu avec un autre, moi pourtant je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Nous nous quittâmes comme les fois précédentes, hormis que cette fois-là le chemin du retour fut encombré de pensées obscures. Je parvins à l'auberge un peu plus tard que prévu après un rapide détour par la taverne. Greiss me reprocha ce manque de ponctualité dès mon arrivée dans la chambre. La veille au soir il m'avait proposé de parler de ce que nous allions faire pour la suite. Je le trouvais bizarre depuis notre rencontre avec ce jeune vagabond, lui me répondait avec agacement que c'était moi qui avais changé. Il était toujours comme exaspéré à la moindre de mes remarques... J'avais donc accepté de converser avec lui sur l'avenir du groupe afin de tenter de calmer ce mauvais climat qui avait régné toute la matinée entre nous.

Greiss me fit signe de m'installer devant lui.

« Alekseï, nous sommes ici depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Tu t'es assez remis des événements à Gilnéas pour que nous puissions aborder l'éventualité de partir de Sombrivage. »

Le worgen se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense être d'accord avec le fait de retourner au royaume. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu y retourner. Nous pourrions nous joindre aux troupes humaines de Hautebrande et d'Arathi afin de continuer la lutte contre les réprouvés. Qu'en penses-tu ? Nous pourrions nous venger ! »

Greiss avait toujours trouvé mon plan comme absurde quand il n'était pas simplement irréalisable. Ce brusque changement ne lui ressemblait pas... Nous avions encore assez d'argent pour payer un mois de plus, et plus encore si nous faisions attention aux dépenses. Et puis, si les elfes de la nuit nous ont accueilli sur leurs terres, ce n'était pas pour nous laisser dormir debout comme des bêtes.

« Des bêtes ? S'interrogea Greiss. Ils nous ont légué quelques parcelles de Sombrivage, un territoire que le grand cataclysme a éventré. Ils pensent se montrer soucieux en nous proposant d'autres habitations à Orneval alors qu'ils ne cessent de se faire repousser par les orcs. Nous prennent-ils pour de la chair à canon ?

-Les orcs détruisent la nature, tout comme les réprouvés.

-Les orcs ne sont pas nos ennemis ! »

Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas...

« Les orcs ont aidé Sylvanas à conquérir Gilnéas.

-Les orcs ont tenté d'empêcher cette mégère de répandre la peste sur notre territoire. Les orcs souhaitaient un combat dans les règles de la guerre, tout comme nous le souhaitions. Dans une telle configuration nous n'aurions jamais pu perdre le royaume. Si les elfes de la nuit perdent des territoires, ce n'est que par manque stratégique !

-Par manque d'effectif ! Il n'y a pas que les orcs sur le front de la Horde, mais aussi des trolls, des taurens et des gobelins ! »

Greiss éclata de rire.

« Tu veux vraiment les aider pendant que ton peuple agonise sous le poids de la dictature ? Les nôtres crèvent comme du bétail à l'abattoir...

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour le moment. Notre lutte doit se poursuivre et elle se poursuivra contre Garrosh et ses hordes d'orcs ici-même.

-Alors, tu ne veux plus partir ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer aussi brutalement d'avis ?

-La raison... la même qui t'avait guidé et qui t'avait conduit à me retenir ici lorsque je n'avais plus que le désir de vengeance. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que notre place n'est pas ici ? »

Greiss hésita un instant, puis lança d'un souffle :

« Le cœur. »

J' abaissai la tête. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cela ? Je ne savais qu'une seule chose : il était impossible de retourner à Gilnéas et que, même si par miracle nous y parvenions, le royaume ne serait plus ce qu'il était jadis, alors que nous pouvions être utiles ici et nous battre pour une cause bien moins égoïste !

Je craignais sa réaction, mais alors que Greiss préparait sa prochaine intervention un cri retentit. Il provenait de l'intérieur de l'auberge ! Nous sortîmes de notre chambre à toute vitesse. Plusieurs réfugiés gilnéens se tenaient dans le couloir et semblaient former un cercle autour d'un jeune elfe de la nuit. Quel fut mon étonnement en constatant qu'il s'agissait encore de ce bandit... J'entendis l'un des gilnéens l'insulter, d'un autre ce furent les accusations qui fusèrent tandis qu'il brandissait devant lui une bourse vide. L'elfe tentait tant bien que mal de s'excuser, mais rien n'y faisait ! Un troisième réfugié refusa ses excuses qu'il disait inutiles avant de le condamner à payer le prix du sang : une main pour lui apprendre à ne plus voler ! Je m'avançai alors. Greiss poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

« Hey ! Interpellai-je le groupe. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »

-Ce vaurien n'arrête pas de nous voler ! Lança le dernier gilnéen à parler. Puisque les reproches ne sont pas suffisants, nous devons prendre des mesures pour que tout ceci cesse !

-Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous faire voler par un sale étranger ! » Ajouta un autre.

Je jetai un regard vers l'elfe : il ne levait pas les yeux de ses bottes.

« Fenzel ?! »

J'eus un léger frisson lorsque son visage se tourna vers moi. Je savais que Greiss l'avait remarqué et avait poussé un bref rire nerveux, mais je n'en tins pas compte et poursuivis.

« Je le connais bien ! Je vais m'en charger !

-Ah parfait ! S'exclama un gilnéen. Ce voleur refuse que nous nous entretenions avec sa famille. Il n'en a plus selon ses dires ! Malheureusement pour lui personne ne va s'apitoyer sur ses mensonges !

-Nous sommes des parents éloignés ! Leur assurai-je. De très bons amis. Je lui parlerais sans faute ! »

Je fis signe à Fenzel de me suivre. L'elfe s'apprêtait à quitter le cercle des réclamations lorsqu'un gilnéen le retint par le bras.

« Au fait, dit ce dernier à mon adresse, comment comptes-tu rembourser les dettes de ton ami qui semble avoir tout perdu depuis ? »

Les... dettes ?! À combien s'élevaient-elles ? Quoi ?! Tant que ça ?! Il avait pillé la banque royale ou quoi ?! Le gilnéen attendait ma réponse, impassible.

« Très bien, dis-je. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

Je retournai rapidement dans la chambre sans croiser le regard de Greiss. La porte se referma derrière moi. Comme je m'y attendais, le worgen chercherait à m'empêcher d'aider Fenzel.

« Tu es tombé sur la tête ! S'écria-t-il.

-Nous devons sauver Fenzel, rétorquai-je tout en allant chercher notre argent dans un tiroir.

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne ?!

-Ils vont lui couper la main, peut-être même pire !

-C'est un voleur ! Nous ne lui devons rien ! Nous ne le connaissons même pas ! »

Bourse en main je restai silencieux en m'avançant vers la porte. Greiss se décala devant celle-ci, prêt à me bloquer la sortie par tous les moyens.

« En vérité je sais ce que tu lui veux, se confia-t-il lentement. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu comment tu le regardais, mais il est beaucoup trop jeune Alekseï. Cela serait incorrect, même si lui en avait le désir. Et puis, à quoi sert-il ? Il n'arrête pas de se faire attraper chaque fois qu'il tente de voler le moindre objet ! Tout ce que je vois en posant les yeux sur lui c'est un chiot incompétent que la nature a malencontreusement fait naître.

-Tant de cruauté envers un inconnu... Je ne peux pas nier mes attirances pour lui, mais pas au point de vouloir avec ce genre de relation ! Tes insinuations sont ridicules, et tes propos sur la valeur de sa vie sont obscènes, surtout après avoir perdu tant des nôtres ! Comme tu l'as dis ce n'est qu'un gamin, un gamin qui a su se débrouiller seul pour survivre alors que le territoire grouille d'élémentaires déchaînés et de soldats de la Horde ! Cela me suffit à faire confiance en ses capacités à rester en vie. »

Le calme revint. Greiss soupira une fois encore avant de dégager le passage.

« Tu sais Alekseï, reprit-il avec douceur, que si nous payons pour lui nous ne pourrons plus rester ici... ni même retourner à Gilnéas...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : Gilnéas n'est plus... Mais nous pouvons encore sauver leurs terres à eux. Ce ne sont pas des étrangers Greiss. Ils sont nos alliés à présent ils nous ont sauvé la vie. »

Il détourna les yeux et me laissa rejoindre le couloir. Je demandai combien je devais pour récupérer Fenzel en un seul morceau. Le gilnéen tendit une main devant lui. Tout ?! Hum... L'elfe me regardait. Il paraissait me supplier du regard il avait peur de ma décision ! J'envoyai la bourse entière remplie de pièces d'or contre le garçon. Le gilnéen relâcha ce dernier avant de le faire basculer et de le projeter contre le mur. Le groupe de réfugiés retourna ensuite dans la chambre voisine se partager le butin. La chute couplée au choc contre le mur avaient du faire mal à Fenzel. Je voulus l'aider à se relever, mais l'elfe m'en empêcha brusquement.

« Je ne suis pas un esclave que l'on peut marchander ! » hurla-t-il furieusement.

Je fis un pas en arrière et le laissa se remettre debout. Je m'excusai de ce que j'avais fait, mais je l'avais fait pour son bien.

« Mon... bien ?! Qui es-tu ? Mon père ?!

-Bon écoute Fenzel, nous souhaitons partir d'ici et voyager jusqu'en Orneval afin d'aider les tiens et... on aimerait bien avoir un guide ce qui permettrait d'éviter les dangers. »

L'elfe haussa les épaules.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Que ?! Hum... Tu gagnerais notre reconnaissance ainsi que celle des tiens pour avoir combattu l'ennemi au lieu de perdre ton temps ici. »

Son visage s'anima de malice : mon discours ne semblait pas l'avoir convaincu.

« Et puis, ajoutai-je, il y aura sans doute de l'or à gagner, des rencontres à faire, peut-être même que tu pourras trouver l'amour ! Et, tu seras avec nous, nous serons comme une famille et...

-Ça suffit ! M'interrompit-il. C'est d'accord, je vous accompagnerai. »

Je conduisis Fenzel à l'intérieur et le présenta à Greiss qui n'arrêta pas de faire son grognon durant tout l'entretien. Je sentais que sa mauvaise humeur mettait l'elfe mal à l'aise, alors évidemment ce dernier se tourna vers moi pour me demander quelques petites choses sur l'organisation du voyage à venir. Tandis que je prenais soin de répondre à toutes ses questions, je lançai un rapide coup d'œil vers Greiss en pensant qu'il était en train de faire autre chose que de se soucier de notre nouveau compagnon : ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire même ! Son regard s'était figé droit sur l'arrière-train de Fenzel : un regard dont je savais parfaitement le sens.

« N'est-ce pas Greiss ? » Lui demandai-je en fin de conseil afin de lui faire comprendre que son geste n'était pas resté invisible.

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux du corps de l'elfe et acquiesça vivement, confus d'avoir convoité le jeune homme avec autant de force. Et dire que c'était lui qui me faisait tout à l'heure la leçon ! L'elfe de la nuit nous demanda s'il pouvait aller chercher quelques affaires non loin d'ici. Il n'en aurait que pour un quart d'heure tout au plus. Je lui répondis qu'il n'était pas notre otage et qu'il était libre de ses mouvements. Il me sourit alors avant de quitter la chambre, nous laissant seuls moi et Greiss. Le worgen s'approcha prêt de moi et murmura pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

« Je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête en l'emmenant avec nous, m'avoua Greiss sur le ton du reproche.

-Il va nous guider jusqu'en Orneval. Il connaît la région comme sa poche !

-Cesse de faire l'innocent ! Tu l'as vu... et tu me connais. Tu sais que ça va être difficile de vivre avec lui, autant que j'ai vu que toi-aussi tu as des regards qui ne trompent pas !

-Nous devons le protéger, même si l'un de nous deux doit remettre l'autre à sa place.

-Pour tout t'avouer Alekseï, si tu venais à te jeter sur lui, sache que ma réaction ne serait pas celle que tu conseilles.

-Au moins tu ne le détestes plus !

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de le détester qui ne tomberont pas juste parce que ton elfe a reçu la faveur des dieux en arrivant au monde. Nous sommes juste différents tous les deux : toi tu n'accepterais jamais ce genre de relation avec une personne pour laquelle tu n'éprouves qu'une simple attirance physique, et ce même si tout ton corps la désire avec férocité. Mais mettre ce Fenzel à côté de moi, dire qu'il va vivre avec nous durant un bon moment et que tu ne cesseras de le protéger de tout, j'appelle ça de la cruauté ! Peut-être que lui est libre de ses mouvements, mais nous nous sommes maintenant contraints à marcher dans une seule et unique direction, et ce seulement car toi et toi seul tu l'as décidé ainsi !

-Nous en avons discuté, peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il aurait fallu le faire mais tu as donner ton accord et tu m'as laissé faire.

-Je t'ai laissé faire Alekseï. Tu n'en as pas eu mon accord pour autant. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, et tu le sais pertinemment... »

Greiss baissa le regard, intimidé.

« Sache que... malgré tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la première fois dans l'établissement de Jaemen, mes sentiments sont toujours restés aussi forts... »

Il m'avait mis dans un sacré embarras ! Je ne savais plus du tout quoi répondre : les mots s'entassaient dans mon crâne et pourtant j'étais incapable de sortir la moindre phrase qui aurait pu avoir du sens. La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Ah ! Fenzel était de retour !

Greiss demeura silencieux tandis que l'elfe nous présentait fièrement sa collection d'armes en grande partie faite de dagues et de petits couteaux. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris de constater qu'il n'avait sur lui rien pour se défendre. Fenzel ricana avant de poser le pied sur la petite table et de sortir de sa botte un fin coutelas, qui restait toutefois assez long et aiguisé pour transpercer aisément une armure légère.

« As-tu déjà tué ou blessé quelqu'un avec ça ? questionna Greiss.

-Je sais m'en servir ! S'exclama Fenzel. Et toi, gilnéen, as-tu déjà abattu quelqu'un ? »

Greiss se leva et se métamorphosa soudain puis s'approcha aussitôt de l'elfe. Ce dernier ne fit aucun pas en arrière même si la peur était perceptible en lui.

« Plus que tu le crois bambin ! Lança le worgen.

-Vous... bégaya l'elfe. Je sais que vous ne me ferez aucun mal.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout nous t'avons peut-être acheté pour pouvoir te dévorer lentement. Tu es un peu maigrichon, mais cela ne fait rien car nous adorons la chair fraîche ! Par où commencer ? Voyons, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être le plus appétissant chez un elfe tout juste sorti du berceau ? »

Fenzel grimaça. Je m'interposai entre les deux et demandai à Greiss d'arrêter de l'apeurer.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Répliqua l'elfe de la nuit.

-Eh bien, tu devrais ! » menaça le worgen.

Tout cela était ridicule : on dirait deux gamins ! Nous avions une longue route à faire et nous devrons probablement faire face à de nombreux dangers : il faudra nous serrer les coudes si nous voulons survivre ! Les deux s'éloignèrent enfin l'un de l'autre. Greiss reprit une forme humaine et commença sans un mot à rassembler nos affaires. Quant à Fenzel, il restait sur le pas de la porte à regarder du coin de l'œil le worgen. Le voyage s'annonçait long et difficile...


	26. Acte 2 Scène 15 (Jusqu'au Bout du Monde)

Scène 24

Jusqu'au Bout du Monde

_Maïko_

Natyos... Était-ce vraiment lui ? Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas il avait été si agressif... J'attendis quelques instants après son départ pour me changer en félin et le suivre discrètement malgré mon état. À peine fut-il sorti du bosquet qu'il se mit à courir à toute allure vers les portes de Lune d'Argent. Il semblait désorienté. Il marcha quasiment errant dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un bâtiment se différant des habitations classiques. Un elfe de sang qui devait avoir son âge vint lui ouvrir et le laissa aussitôt entrer. Je dus escalader tant bien que mal la façade extérieure afin de pouvoir continuer à les observer. La fenêtre donnait directement sur ce qui devait être la chambre de son ami. Lui et Natyos s'y étaient assis et lisaient des grimoires de magie -probablement pas de druidisme-. Je les regardais attentivement lire leur manuel. Au début tout semblait bien se passer, tout du moins il ne se produisit rien d'inquiétant. Puis le regard de Natyos... Il s'était soudain levé vers la fenêtre. J'aurais juré qu'il percevait ma présence à travers le camouflage ! Les choses changèrent alors. Son visage se reporta vers celui de son compagnon. Ses lèvres prononcèrent quelques mots à l'elfe et l'instant d'après se mirent à l'embrasser. Mes paupières firent plusieurs cycles de mouvements compulsifs je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce que mes yeux venaient de me montrer. Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur baiser durant un moment qui me parut être une éternité. Je vis la main de l'elfe se perdre sur le corps de Natyos tandis que ce dernier se laissait faire. Il semblait même éprouver du plaisir à être touché de la sorte. Mon cœur battait avec frénésie, mes mains étaient moites et ma gorge sèche. J'en avais trop vu. Mon regard se voila...

_Sernaï_

Je l'invitai à entrer et le menai à ma chambre. Il avait l'air étrange, comme si quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Je suspectai un autre sévice de son beau-père et Natyos confirma mes doutes. Sitôt à l'étage il prit un livre sur la magie gangrenée et se mit à le lire, non pas en thalassien, mais dans un langage que je savais être la langue des démons. Il lisait avec de nombreuses interruptions et saccades, néanmoins à ma connaissance sa diction était parfaite. Je le crus dans une sorte de démence. Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur ! Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui demandai où avait-il mis le grimoire qu'il m'avait emprunté. Il émit un bref ricanement avant de m'informer qu'il l'avait malencontreusement égaré, puis reprit sa lecture. Il devait être sous le choc : cela pouvait se comprendre si son beau-père avait encore abusé de lui... Il s'interrompit soudain et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. J'en profitai pour le questionner sur sa situation familiale, mais Natyos esquiva le sujet en m'interrogeant à son tour. Il voulait savoir comment je trouvais son niveau dans les sciences arcaniques. Il m'avait l'air d'être en progrès, mais peut-être devait-il se ménager un peu... Il me sourit, m'assurant que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Après quoi il me parla enfin de ce qui m'intéressait. Il me confia ne plus savoir où il en était, que tout semblait flou autour de lui. Son père était mort, sa mère le détestait, son beau-père était un monstre et à l'école il ne trouvait rien qui pouvait lui apporter du plaisir, rien... à part moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se pencha alors vers moi, et tout devint plus clair. Je savais ce qu'il désirait, mais après ce qu'il m'avait dit je me demandais s'il était correct de le repousser. J'avais envie de le réconforter, je le laissai faire... Il me dit que j'étais le seul en qui il avait confiance...et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Ce que j'avais espéré n'être qu'un simple baiser s'était rapidement changé en véritable proposition. Sa langue glissait dans ma bouche sans rencontrer de résistances. Je sentis soudain une pression dans mon bas-ventre en proie aux caresses de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas correct. J'étais son ami, je le resterai sans devenir plus ! Mais s'il se sentait rejeté... Ses doigts passaient sous mon vêtement... Devais-je le confondre dans une illusion ? Était-ce l'aider ? Mais... Non ! Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Natyos tomba à la renverse et se rattrapa aussi bien qu'il le put. Curieusement en de pareilles situations, je lui demandai de me pardonner de mon geste. Je me doutais bien qu'il cachait ses attirances, sans pour autant parvenir à feindre le contraire. Je lui assurai qu'il était pour moi quelqu'un de bien, qu'il aurait de nombreuses qualités et peu de défauts en tant qu'amant. Je le trouvais très mignon, aussi, mais... Je ne possédais pas d'attirance physique envers lui. Peut-être que si j'avais été... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les joues de Natyos devinrent rouge écarlate : il avait terriblement honte. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, et moi non plus d'ailleurs... Je voulus le rassurer en l'aidant à se remettre assis et lui tendit la main. L'elfe de sang la repoussa brusquement avant de se relever. Il me jeta un dernier regard plein de colère puis quitta aussitôt la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard la porte de l'entrée claqua avec violence. Voilà maintenant que je me mettais à éprouver du remord...

_Natyos_

Quel idiot ! Ils étaient tous idiots ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les haïr tandis que je rentrais chez moi. Lensyle était dans le salon et, comme à son habitude, elle ne vint pas me voir. Son fils s'était absenté toute la journée mais cela ne semblait pas la contrarier plus que ça ! Dans un sens tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me fasse encore ses reproches qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être une bonne mère soucieuse de son enfant. Je montai les marches et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Dethean aussi n'avait pas attendu mon retour... J'en étais presque déçu ! Ce lâche devait se terrer comme un rat en ce moment-même, tremblotant de peur et de froid et sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. De quelques manières alors, nous étions semblables l'un à l'autre.

« Tu n'es pas seul. »

Encore cette voix dans ma tête ? Ma conscience ne pouvait rien faire à ma solitude. Des fois j'aimerais qu'elle se taise à jamais.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. »

Qui a parlé de difficulté ? J'étais encore maître de moi !

« Nous sommes deux esclaves qui pourraient devenir maîtres. »

Esclaves ? Suis-je devenu fou ?

« Seule une union peut nous préserver d'une telle fin. »

Jamais ! Je parle à un rêve qui n'a aucune espérance !

« Libères-toi de ces chaînes qui te tourmentent. Libères-toi de ces tourmenteurs qui te hantent. Libères-toi de ces vils esprits qui te mentent. Libères-toi, et devient aussi puissant que maître de toi. »

Je ne peux accepter ! Maïko compte sur moi.

« Tu le hais. Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné : il ne mérite rien de plus que ton mépris. »

Mensonge ! Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi chercher à me faire douter ? Maïko m'a sauvé la vie contre les worgens, il m'a porté force et...

« Ta haine grandit. »

Je soupirais lentement. Comment pouvais-je être entendu d'une voix intérieure ? Comment pouvais-je mentir à celui qui savait déjà tout de moi ?

La nuit passa au rythme des secondes. Je fus incapable de fermer l'œil et, lorsque le soleil perça entre les volets, je dus me résoudre à me lever. Je quittai sans bruit l'appartement et pris la direction de l'école. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller aujourd'hui, mais ça aura au moins le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit pour la matinée. La classe était plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude : Enora ne porta aucun regard sur moi, et Sernaï n'osait plus m'adresser la parole. Et ce professeur qui nous enseignait ce que je connaissais parfaitement... Je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisais ici à perdre mon temps ! Maïko attendait sûrement mon retour comme je lui avais promis la veille. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer jusqu'alors... À vrai dire je ne l'en aurais pas pensé capable. De toute évidence, il aura bien du mal à verser plus de larmes par ma faute que moi de la sienne. Que pouvais-je en penser ? Je le haïssais... ? Pourtant il me semblait que je l'aimais encore... peut-être que tout ceci n'était que des résidus de colère que j'avais pris à tord pour de l'amour... En fait, j'avais du mal à penser. Le cours passa aussi lentement que la nuit. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit Sernaï prononça finalement quelques mots : il voulait me voir après manger afin d'avoir une petite discussion à propos d'hier.

J'acceptai son invitation, suite à quoi il fila sans m'attendre. J'étais certain qu'Enora voulait encore me faire une scène de chantage alors j'imitai Sernaï et marchai sans m'arrêter. Si j'étais facilement parvenu à la semer, ce ne fut pas le cas avec Adenis : ce fils de chien m'avait encore fait chuter en plein milieu du couloir ! Cette fois en revanche je ne me relevai pas aussitôt. Je pris le temps d'entendre ses aboiements se mêler à ceux de ses comparses ainsi qu'à de nombreux autres ils riaient tous, pourtant ils étaient faibles.. et cette envie dévorante qui montait en moi... Colère... Dégoût... Haine... Et cette migraine... Mon crâne bouillonnait de rage... Je ne voulais plus l'entendre ! Je me remis brusquement debout et plaqua Adenis contre le mur. Mes mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes et dans leur autonomie se figèrent autour de son cou. Elles serrèrent, et serrèrent encore. Les rires se turent soudain. Le visage de l'elfe rougissait à mesure que le sang s'y piégeait. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence de cristal que seuls les gémissements étouffés d'Adenis entrecoupaient, puis une douleur éclata dans mon dos. Quelques élèves me frappaient pour que je lâche prise. Ils tentaient désespérément de sauver ce minable, mais je ne montrai aucune faiblesse. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, et lui se mourait au creux de mes mains. Une détonation retentit entre nous deux. Celle-ci me propulsa en arrière et me fit percuter le mur opposé : Brumor était intervenu en faveur des faibles. Le professeur se soucia d'Adenis tandis que ce dernier crachait ses tripes. Maintenant protégé l'elfe m'insulta de dément, de fou. Brumor se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je restai en mutisme tout en me relevant lentement. Pas un mot de plus tandis que je regardai à travers le regard incompréhensif du vieil homme. Puis je poursuivis mon chemin, ne faisant pas attention aux nombreux visages fixés sur moi. Ils s'étaient tous poussés pour ne pas encombrer la voie, tous... sauf un : Sernaï. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était terrifié. Brumor répéta une fois encore de me laisser passer et Sernaï rejoignit docilement les autres. Je sortis enfin de cette école misérable, probablement d'ailleurs pour la dernière fois...

_Sernaï_

J'avais vu son regard se changer devant mes yeux. J'avais vu cette flamme rougeoyant au fond de sa pupille comme un brasier flamboyant au milieu de la nuit. Je l'avais soupçonné d'avoir été trop loin dans la science démoniaque, peut-être que j'avais eu tord de le laisser emporter ce fichu livre. Il me fallait des réponses, et vite ! Je courus vers l'allée du meurtre. Il était courant que des démonistes s'y rassemblent. Bien sûr, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que des trafiquants en tous genres, malgré ça tout le monde connaissait ce que renfermait véritablement cet endroit. J'avais entendu parler que sous Lune d'Argent était retenu prisonnier un Naaru, et que de nombreux arcanistes puisaient l'énergie de cet l'être de Lumière afin de façonner et de dominer les pouvoirs les plus dangereux. Je me rendis à l'entrée d'un bâtiment assez particulier de cette allée. Je pouvais apercevoir à l'intérieur un escalier qui descendait sous la surface. Sans surprise, un garde me refusa l'accès. Je me mis alors à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de passer malgré le nombre assez conséquent de gardiens. Par chance je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps : un elfe remonta soudain de cet endroit si mystérieux puis se dirigea vers moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de l'interpeller. C'était comme si nous nous étions donné rendez-vous ! Je pouvais dire que j'avais un peu peur... L'elfe marcha jusqu'à moi et s'inclina promptement. Ses yeux étaient d'une lueur bleutée bien plus intense que tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusque là. Il se mit soudain à me sourire d'une façon étrange. Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées... ?

« Vous me cherchez ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Je... cherche des renseignements, bégayai-je.

-Des renseignements d'un genre particulier n'est-ce pas ? »

On aurait dit un drogué ! Je ne le connaissais pas, mais sa seule présence suffisait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je repensai à Natyos, puis poursuivis l'entretien.

« Oui, en démonologie. »

Son visage parut s'éveiller d'un vif intérêt au son de mes paroles. Je repris sans en tenir compte.

« Je me demandais s'il était possible pour quelqu'un de mon niveau d'invoquer un démon.

-Oui... et non. Vous connaissez sûrement les trois stades du processus d'invocation ? Me questionna-t-il sans prendre le temps de me laisser répondre. Premièrement ! Création de l'entité démoniaque. Les démons naissent dans l'essence du néant distordu. C'est de cet amas d'énergies en plein chaos que se forment leur âme, et c'est au même endroit que cette dernière retourne à leur mort. Plus un démon est puissant, et plus son invocation aura consommé de l'énergie. Voyez cela comme une sorte de rivière où chaque gouttelette est un pesant d'énergie pure. Selon vos moyens vous pouvez vous permettre d'en prendre une plus ou moins grosse quantité, mais la moindre goutte peut suffire à créer une entité. Donc oui, même quelqu'un de votre gabarit peut créer une entité démoniaque, bien que celle-ci sera plutôt médiocre. »

Hum... Et donc...

« Je n'ai pas fini ! Deuxièmement ! Création du réceptacle corporel. En d'autres termes, vous créez un corps matériel à votre démon. Cette étape est essentielle et ne peut en aucun être passée sous silence. Créer un corps demande bien plus d'énergie qu'une simple entité, par chance les énergies du néant ont une mémoire qui leur est propre, comme une signature si vous préférez, ce qui restreint ainsi la possibilité de création et délimite le nombre de démons, bien que le néant est une sorte d'infini. Il faut obligatoirement que le démon possède un corps afin de pouvoir l'asservir, qui est l'étape finale du processus d'invocation. L'asservissement affaibli considérablement le démoniste, parfois même cela peut le tuer. Mais je ne connais pas de démonistes assez idiots pour sacrifier leur propre vie à la place de celle d'un autre.

-Mais si jamais une entité se faisait invoquer sans poursuivre l'invocation à la seconde étape, ce serait comme un esprit errant ?

-Un démon n'est pas un fantôme jeune imbécile ! Un démon ne peut survivre sans corps et aucun démon, une fois sorti du néant, ne désire y retourner de si tôt. La suite me semble logique : il prend le corps du démoniste et scinde l'âme de celui-ci en deux. »

-Peut-il le tuer ?!

-Ce serait idiot ! Le démon n'a que celui assez faible pour l'avoir invoqué de moitié comme moyen d'exister. Il se préserve au contraire, et se préserver passe par la survie de son hôte. Le partage entraîne bien évidemment tout un tas de complications des caractères propres au démon peuvent s'installer chez le démoniste lui-même !

-Et comment doit-on s'y prendre pour exorciser l'entité ?

-Pour la faire retourner au néant, très simple : abattre le démoniste. Cependant, si ce dernier n'est pas totalement idiot -et ce malgré ses multiples erreurs précédentes-, il peut pratiquer le rituel de fusion, consistant à réunir les deux moitiés d'âme en une seule. Mais... Cela ne sera pas la même âme qu'autrefois. L'être et l'entité vont se mélanger et créer une sorte de mi-parcours entre les deux si le démon et le démoniste sont assez puissants, il est même possible que le démoniste hérite de certains traits physiques. N'avez-vous jamais vu un démoniste avec des ailes ?

-Mais pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Qu'ont-ils à gagner ?!

-La puissance, évidemment ! On ne fait pas grand chose avec une moitié d'âme, surtout si celle-ci se bat avec l'autre moitié. La fusion est libératrice du pouvoir des deux entités en une seule. Les démons n'existent que pour accroître leur pouvoir, c'est une base ! »

Tout cela m'aurait sans doute fasciné en d'autres circonstances, mais en pensant à Natyos je ne pouvais que ressentir une terreur extrême à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. L'elfe de sang ricana. Il me demanda si j'avais d'autres questions à lui poser. D'un hochement de tête je lui fis comprendre que non. Il haussa les épaules, puis m'informa que si j'avais d'autres problèmes je pourrais venir le retrouver ici. Il me murmura qu'il pourrait même m'apprendre quelques trucs ! Pour cela, j'aurais juste besoin de demander à un garde de converser avec un dénommé Dethean. Je restai bouche bée suite à cette annonce. Alors c'était lui ?! L'elfe me jeta un regard étrange puis me pria de l'excuser. Il disparut aussitôt après dans les sous-sols de la ville. Les choses allaient s'empirer : je devais vite retrouver Natyos !

_Natyos_

Ma tête... J'avais si mal... Je venais tout juste d'arriver au bosquet. Maïko patientait à l'ombre du grand arbre, le regard chargé de colère. Il n'attendit pas que je vienne à lui et se leva afin de me rejoindre. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, comme la dernière fois. Il paraissait beaucoup m'en vouloir...

« Je sais tout Natyos, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je t'ai vu avec cet elfe de sang hier...

-Cela n'a aucune importance, répondis-je avec agacement. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Et tu me mens encore... »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais menti, hein ? J'ai tout entendu... Toujours tout compris... Tu me prives de ma volonté en faisant croire que tu me protèges. Dans le fond, tu savais que cela ne durera pas.

-Je cherche seulement à te comprendre. Cela n'a rien à avoir avec mes sentiments !

-Ce serait dommage de les mettre à part pourtant : ils sont la clef de tout ce que j'ai pu faire, et de tout ce que tu as pu me faire. Tu m'as violé, dépravé, déshonoré et souillé. Tu crois encore pouvoir me garder prisonnier, que je sois ton objet de plaisir à toi seul. C'est bien pour ça que tu restes non ? Et malgré tous tes discours de bien-pensant tu es prêt à m'échanger à la moindre occasion : ne crois pas que je suis resté sourd quand tu as pactisé avec ces worgens. Je sais qu'ils t'ont chevauché l'un après l'autre tandis que moi je crevais de peur.

-J'ai été obligé de le faire, pour te protéger ! Tu aurais préféré te faire violer par eux ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais jamais eu l'expérience. La seule raison qui t'as poussé à venir jusqu'ici tient en ton désir charnel pour moi, car tu es soumis à tes pulsions... comme un animal. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu te conduire ici. Je voulais pouvoir te garder à proximité de moi tandis que mon pouvoir grandissait, jusqu'au jour où je pourrais enfin réclamer vengeance de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. »

L'elfe de la nuit était immobile devant moi. Seules ses mains se mirent à bouger et se déposèrent doucement de chaque côté de mon visage. Ses yeux semblaient rayonner de faibles lueurs mélancoliques. Son regard perçait dans le mien.

« Je te hais ! Maïko...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua-t-il, soulagé. Tu n'es plus toi-même : un démon, n'est-ce pas ? À quelle genre de magie t'es-tu perdu...

-Crois-tu que c'est un démon qui parle ?

-Non, mais il te dicte tes mots. Je peux te guérir Natyos. Il faut juste que tu me suives chez les elfes de la nuit ils existent des puits-de-lune capable de purifier ce mal. J'ai repris des forces, assez pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de rester plus longtemps. J'ai été aveuglé par ma soif de vengeance envers cet être abominable qui abusait de toi. Mais il y a plus urgent pour l'heure je dois te débarrasser de ce parasite.

-Fuir, toujours fuir Maïko. N'as-tu jamais rien fait d'autre que fuir ? J'aurai ma vengeance, sur tous ceux qui m'ont un jour fait du mal.

-Je me doutais bien de ta réponse. Je suis prêt à t'emmener de force si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Tu parles de force ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu n'en as aucune. Sinon, tu serais déjà parti. »

Je voulais le quitter à présent: je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Je me retournai alors et fis quelques pas vers la capitale. Quelque chose me retint soudain : ses doigts serraient mon bras et m'empêchaient de continuer. Je poussai un bref soupir, puis tentai de le frapper au visage. Maïko esquiva de justesse avant de se jeter sur moi. Il me fit tomber au sol et m'immobilisa. Sa main commença par s'enrouler autour de ma gorge puis se déporta de suite après au bas de mon ventre. Elle passa sous mon vêtement et me caressa la poitrine. Je me débattis, mais l'elfe ne me laissa pas partir. Après plusieurs passages sur mon torse sa main descendit et s'infiltra entre mes cuisses. Je le suppliai de me relâcher. Maïko m'assura que c'était là tout ce que j'avais voulu. Ses doigts lâchèrent mon sexe avant de faire descendre son pantalon, puis stimulèrent son entrejambe dont la dureté devait aisément égaler la mienne.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu aimes ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se remit alors debout et me força à en faire de même.

« Maintenant je vais te pénétrer comme tu l'as toujours souhaité Natyos ! »

Il me déshabilla entièrement et me tira par les cheveux jusqu'à l'arbre. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Il m'ordonna alors de m'allonger sur le tronc à moitié couché et ajouta que je devais la fermer. Son avant-bras se plaqua soudain contre ma gorge, pressant celle-ci contre le bois assez fort pour que je ne puisse plus sortir un seul son. Je pouvais à peine respirer mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Maîko qui colla son corps contre le mien avant de se frotter avec force. L'écorce de l'arbre me causait des douleurs sur tout le dos. Les larmes s'écoulaient abondamment le long de mon visage, et Maïko poursuivait sans se soucier de moi. Sa main encore disponible passa sous mes cuisses et s'engouffra entre mes fesses, caressant sans relâche l'endroit sensible de mon intimité. Après plusieurs tours l'elfe de la nuit décida qu'il était temps : il se recula un peu et de façon plus rapide que d'habitude fit entrer son organe en moi. Ses coups étaient durs et prompts. La violence de ses assauts ne faisait qu'amplifier la souffrance qui se généralisa dans tous mes membres. Sa main reprit les stimulations autour de mon sexe, toutefois avec hâte et sans aucune douceur. J'avais si mal... Je tentais de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'agréable. Je pensais alors à son appendice et à la fureur avec laquelle il s'élançait en moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Maïko celui-ci me regardait. Il semblait être dans une intense excitation. Je le haïssais. Je le haïssais ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais plus contenir la mienne et me relâchai soudain. Mes liquides se projetèrent sur tout mon torse en de multiples salves denses. Les lèvres de l'elfe sourirent, puis embrassèrent ma poitrine. Sa langue se mit à lécher goulûment la chair aux endroits humides. Ses hanches se mouvaient de plus en plus vite contre les miennes. Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de Maïko sur ma peau. Ses traits éclatèrent en moi avec fulgurance, déversant comme ils n'avaient jamais déversé jusqu'alors. Ses mouvements ralentirent ensuite jusqu'à totalement s'interrompre.

Son excitation n'était plus. L'elfe de la nuit se retira et remonta aussitôt son pantalon. Il paraissait complètement perdu.

« Je... Je suis désolé Natyos., chuchota-t-il en ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder. »

Je ne prononçai aucun mot, et me contentai de retomber sur le sol tout en continuant à pleurer. Maïko lança un regard vers mon dos. La taille de ses yeux avait doublé en un instant. Il répéta alors inlassablement les mêmes paroles qui me demandaient de l'excuser. Une fois encore il m'avait rompu. Même Dethean ne m'avaient pas fait autant de mal...

« Je te demande pardon. »

Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, d'un troisième... Chaque fois il répétait ces mots en s'éloignant peu à peu de moi. Arrivé à plusieurs mètres il s'arrêta avant de baisser la tête.

« C'est fini Natyos, s'attrista-t-il de prononcer. Tout est fini. Je m'en vais. Tu n'es plus l'elfe que j'ai aimé. »

Je me relevai avec précipitation. La tristesse et la douleur venaient de se transformer en rage.

« Partir ?! Je ne peux pas le permettre ! Non ! »

Mes lèvres se mouvèrent d'elles-mêmes et prononcèrent des mots dont je ne connaissais le sens. Un éclair surgit de nul part et frappa Maïko de plein fouet à la poitrine. Sa respiration en fut comme coupée. Mes pensées étaient dans un chaos total. Une partie de moi désirait l'achever, tandis que l'autre voulait juste le voir partir à jamais. La migraine... ma tête allait exploser ! Maïko mit un certain temps à reprendre son souffle. Il se remit debout avec difficulté, et constata sa blessure avec horreur : ce n'était pas du sang qui remuait à la surface de sa peau mais quelque chose de néfaste qui rongeait sa chair pareil à un feu animé par une sombre magie. L'elfe de la nuit apposa sa main sur la plaie et se mit à incanter avec urgence dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Allait-il pouvoir se guérir ? Il était affaibli et n'était plus concentré sur moi. C'était le moment de frapper fort ! Un second maléfice s'échappa des ténèbres. Maïko s'y était attendu et parvint à esquiver le faisceau éthéré à temps. Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec un profond dégoût. Il fit alors demi-tour et se mit à courir en direction du sud. Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je voulus lancer un troisième sortilège, quelque chose qui aurait rassemblé mes dernières forces et m'aurait permis de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais la migraine reprit à nouveau et me foudroya sur place. Une voix s'éleva.

« Gardons nos forces jeune maître ! Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Je n'en ai pas assez ! Pas assez !

« Nous en aurions suffisamment si vous aviez accepté la fusion. »

Alors faites votre fusion ! Mais vite ! Je veux que toute ma douleur disparaisse ! Je ne veux plus souffrir !

Mes yeux se voilèrent... un temps. La migraine disparaissait seconde après seconde. La douleur s'estompa soudain et laissa place à une douce chaleur. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent alors et je vis le monde comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer ni de me lamenter. Je pouvais sentir une nouvelle force en moi, quelque chose qui veillait vraiment à mon bien-être : celui de la puissance et de la gouvernance de ma propre volonté. Après tout ce temps passé en esclavage, j'étais enfin prêt à crier vengeance auprès de mes geôliers. Mon visage se leva vers les portes de Lune d'Argent. Oui... le temps était venu Damu. Le temps était venu... ici et jusqu'au bout du monde.


	27. Acte 2 Finale (Damu, Le Prix du Sang)

Scène 25

Damu (Le Prix du Sang)

_Natyos_

L'air était doux en cette fin d'après-midi. Je voyais les silhouettes alentours déserter peu à peu les ruelles tandis que je marchais lentement en direction de l'école. J'avais flairé quelque chose, comme une ombre qui se mouvait devant mon regard. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y trouver, ni même ce que je cherchais en ce moment même, mais j'étais convaincu que c'était là-bas que je devais me rendre. Finalement, ma visite de ce midi ne sera pas ma dernière dans l'établissement. J'en étais heureux : cela n'aurait de toute façon pas pu se finir ainsi. J'entrai dans l'école aussi naturellement que si j'avais été encore admis. J'errais dans les couloirs sombres à la recherche de ma proie aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent je me faufilai dans les longs corridors. Dans mon errance cependant je savais que j'approchais de mon but, pas après pas, silence après silence. Je voyais sa lueur resplendir au milieu des ténèbres, immobile figure du criminel parmi les décombres d'antan. Ah ! Je le percevais à présent aussi nettement qu'à travers un miroir. Il avait deviné ma présence. Il avait deviné mes intentions. Pourtant, il était incapable de concevoir un seul instant ce qui l'attendait au détour de cet unique passage qui nous séparait. Un pas de plus et je pouvais l'entendre, un autre et je pouvais le sentir : Adenis, viens me montrer ton visage empli de terreur !

Le garçon s'avança dans la pénombre. Il m'avait remarqué : bien qu'il ne devait voir qu'une simple silhouette, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Il répéta mon nom avec douceur comme pour m'apaiser. Les mots... Paroles... Rien de tout cela ne pouvait durer. Ah, regarde Adenis ! Ne vois-tu pas ? L'elfe s'immobilisa... Il me demanda ce qu'il y avait à voir. Là ! Là-haut ! Juste au-dessus de ta tête ! Il hésita... Quelque chose grogne ! Quelque chose est affamée ! Quelque chose te voit ! Adenis leva d'un seul geste ses yeux vers le plafond. Ces jambes se fléchirent alors d'elles-mêmes, et son corps soudain se rétracta. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et rampa comme une larve jusqu'à se blottir contre le mur. Que voyait-il ? Une horreur qu'aucun mot de pouvait décrire. Une infinie partie de son inconscient matérialisée pour ses sens, par un seul sentiment : la peur.. Pauvre Adenis, ce que tu vois descend vers toi ! Sois prêt à l'accueillir ! Il me supplia de le laisser tranquille. Il m'implora entre maints bégaiements de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il me promettait qu'il ne se moquera plus de moi... N'aie crainte Adenis, je te crois sur parole ! L'elfe me lança un regard afin de tenter de se rassurer. Son visage se crispa brusquement La chose arrive ! Ses bras entourèrent sa tête tandis que j'approchais de lui. Ne te cache pas, elle saura toujours où te trouver. Ne pleure pas, elle ferait goutter ton sang. Ne fuie pas, elle te briserait les jambes. Ne la regarde pas, ou elle t'arrachera les yeux. Adenis tremblait de tout son corps. Sa respiration haletante ne cessait de s'accélérer à chacun de mes pas. Je posai lentement ma main sur ses cheveux bruns, et vis l'instant suivant une mèche entière se décolorer sous l'effet de la terreur. Son souffle venait de cesser. Ses membres s'étaient totalement figés. Adenis n'aurait-il pas écouter le cours de monsieur Brumor ? L'effroi... quelle impression d'un surnaturel ! Penses-tu que quelqu'un te regrettera ? Tu n'es qu'un piètre appât à des forces qui te dépassent. Je relâchai l'étudiant, ce qui ne l'incita à davantage de mouvements. Voilà qu'il se mit à souiller son habit ! Quel être pitoyable... Je n'avais que trop perdu de temps avec lui... Je repartis de l'école sans un regard en arrière. Ma prochaine étape était déjà parfaitement visible : la demeure de Dethean.

Les lieux n'étaient pas très éloignés du quartier des études. J'y parvins rapidement et pénétrai à l'intérieur du domaine. L'entrée principale n'avait pas été verrouillée. Les pièces étaient restées dans un même état déplorable que lorsque je les avais quittées la fois d'avant. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de ce vieil elfe de se complaire dans un taudis... Du bruit ! Un objet, probablement de la vaisselle, venait de tomber au sol dans un faible choc métallique. Pourquoi se cacher ? Cela ne vous sauvera pas... Je rejoignis la cuisine et rencontrai cette âme égarée qui avait fait signe de vie : Enora ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle était tout aussi surprise de me trouver chez Dethean. Elle me questionna sur la raison de ma présence. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Peut-être était-ce elle ma raison ! Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de m'interroger. Encore une question ! Qu'étais-je sensé connaître d'elle ? Ah ! Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit de la sorte ? Je m'en fichais après tout ! Elle baissa les yeux. Les mots semblaient lui être un supplice, mais malgré toutes ses difficultés elle réussit à articuler quelques sons.

« Dethean... mon père. »

Dethean ? Père ? Quelle blague ! C'était impossible que quelqu'un ait un jour voulu de lui ! Enora me confia qu'il n'était pas comme ça autrefois, que c'était son abus de magie qui l'avait rendu aussi antipathique. Cela faisait quelques années que lui et sa femme s'étaient quittés. Enora était partie avec sa mère... et c'était tout. Et c'était tout ? Non ! S'il m'avait conduit jusqu'ici c'était qu'il y avait forcément une raison valable ! Je fis un pas vers Enora. Cette dernière prit peur et saisit un couteau dans le tiroir juste derrière elle avant de le brandir dans ma direction. Petite sotte qui osait me menacer après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait endurer ! L'arme lui échappa soudain des mains et fusa à toute vitesse vers le mur opposé sur lequel il alla se planter. Alors désarmée Enora ne semblait pas pas pourtant vouloir se rendre et leva ses poings. Pensait-elle sincèrement qu'un simple pugilat la rendrait victorieuse ? L'heure tournait il fallait se dépêcher ! Je ne devais pas être ralenti par les faibles !

Je m'élançai vers elle et la mis à terre. Je posai mon pied sur son dos afin de la forcer à rester à plat ventre. Elle hurlait, mais je la fis taire en l'écrasant davantage. Ils paraissaient si sûrs d'eux à l'habitude... Ils croyaient contrôler leur vie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve entre les mains d'un autre qui pourrait brutalement y mettre fin et, à ce moment précis, ils se révélaient tous n'être que des corps emplis d'insignifiances. Je les haïssais tant, tous autant qu'ils étaient : des pleutres ! Je la contraignis à parler. L'ombre s'installa autour de nous. En souffrance elle me révéla alors tout ce que je voulais savoir : son père lui avait dit qu'un beau et séduisant jeune homme allait se joindre à sa classe, qu'elle pourrait l'avoir rien que pour elle, elle qui ne connaissait pas les plaisirs de la chair. Dethean disait toujours que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu auquel nous participions tous. Enora n'avait cessé de m'aimer depuis le jour où elle avait vu ce dessin qui me montrait nu et puis, elle m'avait aperçu avec cet elfe de la nuit, et tous ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant. Ces derniers s'étaient peut-être envolés, cependant il lui restait toujours ses désirs auxquels se mêla une profonde rancune à mon égard tout autant qu'envers Dethean qui l'avait dupée. Le vieil homme avait eu l'air d'abord surpris de cette nouvelle, puis avait affiché un large sourire. Il lui avait ainsi donné toutes les informations pour espérer abuser de moi, par tous les moyens nécessaires. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit au piège un elfe de la nuit que son plan allait s'achever. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je montre une réticence à sa domination, et le plan échoua à cause de son arrogance... Enora avait terminé de me narrer les événements. Elle s'excusa alors de tout ce qu'elle avait pu me faire, m'assurant que durant tout ce temps elle avait été contrainte à obéir à cet être ignoble qu'était devenu Dethean. Elle crut que le fait de me dire que ce dernier lui avait fait des menaces allait me pousser à la pardonner. Ni pardon ! Ni pitié ! J'ôtai mon pied de son dos avant de la frapper au ventre, une fois, et une fois encore. Je poursuivis mes coups et attendis de la voir incapable de se relever pour la laisser ici. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Ce fut moins la pitié que le temps qui me fit l'épargner : elle n'était pas plus importante qu'Adenis, pourquoi m'en soucier à ce point ?

Je quittai l'endroit et me dirigeai vers ma nouvelle destination. Ah ? Je devais donc me rendre à l'appartement familial... Était-ce là-bas que Dethean se terrait ? Une bien mauvaise idée dans ce cas... Les lieux paraissaient vides à mon arrivée, toutefois je devinais sa présence tout prêt de moi. Il m'épiait. Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Avait-il peur ? Je ne devais pas le sous-estimer : il n'était pas Adenis ni Enora. Jamais je ne pourrais le vaincre par une confrontation directe. Je feignis l'ignorance et montai naturellement dans ma chambre. Une fois celle-ci atteinte je pris soin d'en verrouiller l'accès avant de commencer à me déshabiller lentement. J'avais ôté mon haut et m'apprêtai à en faire de même avec le pantalon quand soudain il apparut derrière moi. Quelque chose était... différent. Il était sorti de l'ombre certes, mais à plusieurs mètres de moi... Sans même un regard je lui fis comprendre que je savais qu'il m'avait attendu. Je me penchai alors un peu en avant, posai un genou sur le lit et abaissai légèrement mon vêtement. Je tournai enfin la tête et vis Dethean dont les yeux eurent grand mal à se détacher de mon postérieur afin de se reporter vers mon visage. Je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté et pourtant je me mis à lui sourire timidement. Confiant sur mes intentions il s'approcha jusqu'à se coller contre moi. L'une de ses mains caressait mon arrière-train tandis que l'autre était passée sous mon ventre afin de me stimuler : Dethean était aux anges ! Son émerveillement ne cessa de s'accroître lorsqu'il constata que mon organe grandissait entre ses doigts et que mes hanches demandaient toujours plus de ses caresses. Il m'avoua avoir toujours été certain que c'était ce que je désirais, surtout depuis qu'il avait connaissance de ma relation avec l'elfe de la nuit. Je lui confiai alors que j'avais toujours été enclin à le satisfaire, et que si j'avais tenté de lui résister ce n'était que pour accroître son désir Il me demanda ce que mon compagnon était devenu. Je répondis seulement que je l'avais quitté, qu'il était faible et que je voulais que quelqu'un de plus fort me prenne en main. Son excitation s'amplifiait à chacune de mes paroles. Ses yeux et ses mains étaient comme déments !

Pris d'une envie extrême il m'ordonna de me mettre à quatre pattes. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui obéir il retira tous mes habits et m'invitai à m'installer sur le lit. Je m'exécutai selon ses souhaits et patientai qu'il se mette à son tour en position et prêt à s'élancer avant de m'allonger sur les draps. Furieux, il m'interrogea sur ce qui m'avait passé par la tête de lui désobéir. Je lui assurai de ce que je voulais et qu'il pourrait me prendre, mais à la seule condition que la place du dessus me revienne. Il hésita un court instant puis, convaincu à la seule vision de ma nudité, il s'allongea sur le dos. Je l'enjambai aussitôt et amena son organe contre mes fesses. Dethean respirait comme un chien assoiffé. Ses deux mains ne cessaient d'osciller entre mon torse et mon abdomen. Mes cuisses et mon sexe restaient malgré tout ses endroits préférés. Il me dévorait du regard pendant que je faisais passer son intimité entre mes rondeurs. Contre toute attente il me demanda soudain de m'avancer. Je ne compris pas vraiment bien qu'une fois encore je ne posai pas de questions et fis simplement ce qu'il me disait de faire. J'approchai alors de l'oreiller jusqu'à ce que Dethean me donne un ordre contraire. Cela arriva dès lors que je parvins au niveau de son torse. Le vieil elfe empoigna ma nudité et la mit entre ses lèvres, puis ses bras me serrèrent et ses mains se postèrent à nouveau sur mes fesses qu'elles se mirent à manier avec ardeur. Je demeurai immobile, me laissant faire face à sa volonté. Ses doigts avides se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Je les sentais se mouvoir hâtivement en moi comme pour me préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Quand le moment fut venu, Dethean relâcha rapidement l'étreinte de sa bouche et me pria de revenir tel que j'étais auparavant.

Je me repositionnai au-dessus de son bas-ventre. Je n'eus pas besoin de le stimuler davantage tout son corps comme le mien était prêt. J'amenai son entrejambe à mes portes et le laissai entrer. Le bassin du vieil homme remua aussitôt de haut en bas et de bas en haut dans des mouvements quasiment compulsifs. Mes gémissements l'affolèrent d'un désir vorace. Le magistère plaqua ses mains sur mes cuisses de part et d'autre de ma taille et pressa fort comme s'il désirait que je sois encore plus proche de lui que je l'étais à présent. Ses lèvres prononcèrent des paroles sous l'effet de l'excitation. Elles me complimentèrent sur mon physique autant que sur mon attitude. Elles précisèrent que j'étais taillé pour recevoir ce genre de choses et que je ne devais pas me montrer réticent envers celles-ci. La porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit soudain : mère venait de rentrer ! Dethean s'interrompit et me dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il aille la voir : leur couple traversait une mauvaise passe selon ses dires. Il me proposa de remettre cet entretien à plus tard. J'approchai mon visage du sien avant de passer ma langue sur sa joue, puis le suppliai de continuer à me pénétrer, que j'étais fin prêt à le recevoir. mère pouvait attendre... Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mes côtes. Il m'adressa alors un sourire, acquiesça du regard et reprit ses mouvements en moi. Dethean pouffa de rire. Il serait idiot de rejoindre Lensyle dans un moment pareil, me dit-il avant d'ajouter que son fils était bien plus délicieux. Dans un immense plaisir les paupières du vieil elfe s'abaissèrent : le moment était venu.

Les pensées m'accablèrent. Mon regard se figea subitement droit sur l'oreiller. J'entendais des échos lointains me donner l'ordre de prendre ce qui était mien. Je ne savais plus... Mère appela en bas des escaliers pour savoir si j'étais rentré. Je restai silencieux. Dethean paraissait tellement en jouissance... Quel gros porc ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être son esclave ! Ma main passa sous l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête. Je lui fis croire que je voulais l'enserrer contre moi et passai ma langue sur son visage afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Je fus étonné lorsque mes doigts atteignirent quelque chose de solide sous le tissu quelque chose de dur, de métallique et, probablement, de très aiguisé. Je saisis cet objet d'au-delà et le rendis visible : un couteau, non... une dague ? Oui... les informations s'entremêlaient dans mon esprit. Je l'avais déjà vue dans le grimoire : il s'agissait d'une dague rituelle utilisée pour les sacrifices ! Je la fixais juste devant moi, admiratif que j'étais à l'aube de ma vengeance. Remarquant l'étrangeté de mon attitude le magistère ouvrit soudain les yeux. Il vit alors le tranchant de l'arme au-dessus de lui. Ses traits se déformèrent, rendant l'horreur perceptible dans le moindre pli de son corps rondouillard. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la lame s'était déjà plantée profondèment dans son ventre. Je ne fis pas attention aux cris de douleur. Je n'en avais cure... Je fis se mouvoir la pointe à l'intérieur comme si elle avait été animée d'une volonté carnassière. Elle déchira les tissus corporels et éventra Dethean sur toute sa largeur. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment...

L'elfe tenta de me prendre l'arme, puis de m'étrangler... mais il était déjà trop faible pour cela et ses doigts descendirent jusqu'entre mes cuisses afin de manipuler une dernière fois cette anatomie tant convoitée. Ma main rejoignit les siennes et les aida à achever de me stimuler. Je répandis alors ma semence sur son corps à l'agonie. Dethean porta ses doigts humides jusqu'à ses lèvres. Un flot de sang se déversa l'instant suivant de sa bouche. Je levai l'arme au-dessus de sa tête le magistère s'était résigné à mourir. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire... Il savait qu'il était fichu. La dague s'abattit dans un assaut final et lui trancha la gorge. Il essaya vainement de panser la plaie de ses paumes. Mes forces se rendirent à leur tour sur sa blessure et pressèrent fort. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire je devais me hâter ! J'apposai mes doigts sur sa poitrine et commençai à incanter. Dethean sortit de sa résignation morbide et voulut m'interrompre. Il savait ce que je souhaitais faire à présent, cependant il ne ferait que davantage se noyer dans ses propres fluides. Les paroles furent prononcées, et la sorcellerie d'un autre monde s'activa. Le pouvoir quittait progressivement le vieil elfe avant de venir en moi. Je la sentais... toute cette magie qui se mettait à couler dans mes veines. Durant le drain Dethean s'était parfaitement immobilisé. Son sang, sa vie le quittait tandis que moi je m'emparais de sa puissance. Tout ce qu'il avait engrangé jusque là m'appartiendra désormais ! Ses yeux... Ils scintillaient de plus en plus faiblement. Ils illuminèrent d'une dernière clarté puis, sans un bruit autre qu'un ultime soupir, s'éteignirent à jamais : Dethean était mort. Le jeu venait de s'achever... Je me retirai du cadavre et me remis debout. Je venais tout juste de réaliser ce que j'avais fait : j'avais tué... j'étais... un meurtrier ? Mon torse, mon visage... intégralement recouverts de sang ! Non... Je n'étais pas moi-même... C'était impossible ! Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte : c'était mère !

Les cris de son amant avaient du l'alerter ! J'enfilai mes vêtements et ouvris. Ses yeux s'étaient exorbités à la seule vue de son fils ensanglanté. Paniquée elle se mit à examiner mon corps avant de comprendre que j'étais en parfaite santé. Elle me fit soudain basculer et se précipita vers ce qui restait de Dethean.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Hurla-t-elle en pleurs.

-Je l'ai tué, répondis-je doucement. Il me violait... de nombreuses fois. »

Mère plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre mes paroles. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais fait que dire la vérité...

« Il me touchait, repris-je en faisant un pas en arrière, chaque fois que tu n'étais pas là. »

Elle se retourna et tendit sa main vers moi. Elle m'assura que tout allait s'arranger, que je n'avais fait que me défendre, que jamais elle ne laissera quelqu'un me faire du mal. Pourtant, le mal, il était déjà fait.

« Je vais m'en aller maintenant. » lui dis-je.

Elle était terrassée, elle qui avait voulu rebâtir une famille avait perdu son amant et bientôt son fils unique. J'étais incapable de consoler ce mal. Tout ce que ces mains et ces lèvres pouvaient n'était que causer de la souffrance. J'avais tout détruit car j'étais un être qui ne pensait qu'à lui sans se soucier de ce que mère ressentait... Elle aurait été si heureuse si je n'étais jamais revenu...

« Au revoir mère, articulai-je difficilement Tout est de ma faute. »

Je courus à toute jambe et quittai l'appartement sous les plaintes atroces de Lensyle. Je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir et poursuivis à vive allure jusqu'à apercevoir l'auberge de Sernaï. J'avais besoin de lui ! Je ne voulais plus de ce mal en moi ! Je cognai sa porte avec force. Sa mère vint m'ouvrir. Elle voulut me retenir, sûrement à cause du sang qui s'était infiltré jusque dans les fibres de mon habit. Je parvins malgré tout à entrer en faisant abstraction des obstacles et montai à l'étage. Sernaï venait tout juste de sortir de sa chambre quand il me vit. Une expression d'horreur avait aussitôt submergé son visage. Il me conduisit à l'intérieur sans plus attendre. Je lui demandai de fermer sa porte correctement. L'elfe affolé s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Une fois seuls et en sécurité je lui racontai tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il était au courant pour Damu ! Je n'en pouvais plus... Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse sortir ! Sernaï baissa la tête : il ne savait rien. Il... il ne pouvait pas m'aider ? Du bruit se fit entendre juste en-dessous de nous. Des gardes de la cité ! Sa mère avait du les prévenir ! Ils vont m'abattre ! La main de l'elfe se posa doucement sur ma joue.

« Non Natyos, assura-t-il. Eux ils peuvent t'aider à vaincre cette entité. Tu dois te rendre ! »

J'avais tué un magistère et je m'étais allié avec un elfe de la nuit. Comment pouvaient-ils m'aider ? Sernaï fronça les sourcils devant mes aveux. Il n'en fut toutefois pas agressif et me dit que je n'avais rien à craindre si personne d'autre n'était au courant. Une autre personne l'était... Enora... Et il y avait fort à parier que celle-ci ne désirera qu'une seule chose : ma mort. Mon camarade ne se résigna pas. Personne ne croira la fille de celui qui a été tué, me confia-t-il. Comment... le savait-il ? La porte se mit soudain à grincer. Quelqu'un tentait de la forcer ! Ils étaient là ! Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! Ils allaient me tuer ! Sernaï abdiqua et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il me serra contre lui et me souhaita bonne chance. J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors qu'il m'informa que si je faisais ça, jamais plus je ne pourrais retourner dans la capitale, et que probablement je deviendrais un paria aux yeux de la Horde. Le second pied n'en fut pas pour autant hésitant et sortit. Sernaï referma derrière moi puis me fit un signe de la main. Nous n'allons sûrement jamais plus nous revoir...

Je retombai à terre en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser par la chute et me mis à courir comme je n'avais jamais couru jusqu'alors. Quelques secondes après la porte de l'auberge claqua. On interpella mon nom mais je continuai ma route sans me retourner. Un éclair bleu passa soudain à quelques mètres de moi, puis un second qui me manqua de peu. Ils me tiraient dessus ! Un véritable flot arcanique se déversait sur moi. Je sentais l'intense chaleur des projectiles m'envahir. D'autres gardes arrivèrent, beaucoup plus proches, trop proches... J'étais parvenu à quasiment semer les précédents, mais ma force semblait se dérober à chaque pas de plus, et cette douleur... J'avais terriblement mal au côté droit... Je ne parviendrai pas jusqu'à la sortie, pourtant elle était si proche... Je pouvais la voir en face de moi... Plus qu'une dernière ligne droite, un dernier sprint... Je trébuchai soudain et m'effondrai à terre. Ah... C'était donc ainsi... Je sentis alors que l'on me soulevait du sol. Les secousses reprirent ainsi que les détonations magiques tout autour de moi. Je ne voulais plus les entendre ! Ce vacarme sifflant... Ma tête... Mon corps fut plaqué contre un objet massif. Je levai les yeux avant de constater que la chose qui tentai de me relever n'était pas un elfe. Skor'jin ! L'amani me serrait tout contre lui tandis qu'il traçait son chemin à travers les cohortes de gardes. Je jetai un regard en arrière et vit les portes de Lune d'Argent. Nous étions sortis ! Les troupes elfiques avaient cessé de nous poursuivre sans doute pensaient-elles que j'allais finir dévoré par le troll. Ce dernier continua sa route jusqu'à la plage où il me déposa. Nous étions à l'abri alors, plus de quoi s'inquiéter... Skor'jin... Ta peau... Quel était tout ce sang ?

Avait-il été touché ? Il me fit signe que oui et me fit montrer une petite plaie au bras. Cela n'aurait jamais pu causer tant de souillures... Ah ! Et cette douleur qui ne voulait pas disparaître ! Le troll baissa le regard sur moi. Ses doigts passèrent sous mon dos, à l'endroit exact où j'avais si mal, avant de se retirer. Du... du sang ?! Je suis blessé... Ce n'était pas trop grave... n'est-ce pas ? Skor'jin secoua lentement la tête. Il posa doucement la main sur mon cœur, et réitéra son mouvement précédent. C'est... douloureux... mais je sens que le mal est en train de partir peu à peu. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Je voulus voir la plaie de mes propres yeux, je n'en eus pas besoin... J'avais un peine relevé la tête que j'avais aperçu une flaque rouge sur la pierre. Mon sang... il ne cessait de s'écouler hors de moi. C'est alors que je le vis, debout juste devant nous : Maïko ! Il m'adressait un sourire. Il était revenu ! Il allait me sauver ! Je tendis ma main vers lui. Skor'jin tourna la tête et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Maïko... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas ? Le troll abattit ses doigts sur mon bras pour que je rabaisse ce dernier. Non ! Il recommença une fois de plus. Non... Maïko restait immobile devant moi. Skor'jin me fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne. Une hallucination ? Pourquoi ? Et ce silence dans ma tête... Damu ? Il était parti lui-aussi... Il faisait si froid ce soir... Le soleil se couchait par-delà l'océan. Je... Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Quelle sensation étrange... J'allais mourir, et personne ne pouvait m'aider... personne ne le saurait. J'allais mourir, et la lumière déclinait au-dessus de moi.

Je levai la main vers Skor'jin et la mis contre son cœur. À son tour l'amani posa la sienne sur ma poitrine. Était-il possible que je revois le soleil se lever ? Était-il possible que je puisse me libérer de tout, même de la vie ? Je voulais vivre, seulement vivre, ne plus être esclave. Skor'jin... Je suis désolé... Les flux magiques s'animèrent soudain au bout de mes doigts. Le troll grimaça de douleur mais il resta immobile tandis que sa vie s'échappait de tout son corps. Skor'jin... Je n'ai pas d'autres moyens pour vivre... Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives à la mort. Le guerrier comprenait. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement ma peau pendant que le transfert vidait son essence de toute vitalité. Son corps se mit rapidement à vieillir. Je sentais que mes membres revenaient à la vie seconde après seconde. Après quelques temps le maléfice s'interrompit de lui-même. J'étais guéri : ma blessure s'était refermée et n'avait laissé aucune cicatrice. J'étais sain et sauf ! Mais... Skor'jin avait du mal à respirer. Il avait tellement vieilli qu'il n'était plus capable de se mouvoir tout seul. Le guerrier était devenu un vieillard à l'agonie. Il mourait lentement. Je suis tellement désolé Skor'jin... je suis seulement capable d'ôter la vie... J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un de bien, j'ai tout fait pour... j'ai échoué... Le troll posa sa main sur mes cheveux avant de les caresser lentement. Peux-tu me pardonner ? Skor'jin laissa échapper un dernier soupir avant de succomber de l'âge, lui qui était si jeune... Pourrais-je me le pardonner ? Pourrais-je vivre cette vie qui ne m'était pas destinée ? Les pensées s'estompèrent soudain et ma vision recommença à se troubler. Non ! J'ai tout fait pour vivre ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Je perdis tout contrôle sur mes membres et retombai sur la roche. Le monde alentour serpenta avant de se confondre en un amas difforme. Les bruits devinrent lointains, et toute lumière cessa alors.


	28. Acte 3 Présentations ds Personnages

Le deuxième acte vient tout juste de s'achever que déjà le troisième se met doucement en marche ! Comme pour la fin du premier acte suite à la dixième scène, j'aurais pu faire un bref résumé de ce qui allait suivre dans l'acte 3... mais en fait non ! La seule chose à savoir c'est que l'épique et l'humour seront bien plus présents sans pour autant restreindre l'érotisme, le drame et la romance qui ont abreuvé ces deux premières parties ! En attendant, et à défaut d'un résumé, voici la nouvelle présentation des principaux protagonistes du prochain acte, ainsi qu'un bref discours sur quelques autres personnages récurrents !

Acte III

_Présentations des Principaux Personnages_

**Natyos**

Race : Elfe de Sang

Genre : Masculin

Âge Elfique : 61 (~17 ans)

Taille : 1,78m

Poids : 61kg

Spécialités : Magie gangrenée, Démonologie, Séduction

Histoire : Accusé du meurtre de l'apprenti magistère Dethean il est forcé à fuir Lune d'Argent ainsi que les autorités de la Horde susceptibles de le traquer, mais il perd connaissance après avoir déjoué sa propre mort et se réveille dans un territoire inconnu. Bien que les habitants soient pour le moins étranges Natyos s'y sent en sécurité et débute une nouvelle vie loin de son ancienne existence. Malheureusement, cette dernière ne semble pas vouloir s'effacer aussi facilement...

Description : De noble apparence, Natyos porte toutefois la marque de la puissance subtilisée à Dethean autant que les stigmates de son exposition à la magie gangrenée. Ses yeux brillent d'un vert intense au centre desquels brûle un feu d'au-delà tandis que ses cheveux d'un blond clair scintillent en de pâles reflets éthérés.

Tempérament : Après avoir frôlé la mort de peu, Natyos garde les séquelles de ce qui lui reste un profond traumatisme et voue une terreur viscérale à l'idée de sa finalité. Paradoxalement, il est persuadé avoir tout perdu et n'a plus goût à la vie : il est rongé par le remord d'avoir causé tant de mal mais n'a plus d'espoir de rétablir l'équilibre.

**Alekseï**

Race : Humain (Worgen)

Genre : Masculin

Âge : 26

Taille : 1,79m (1,96m)

Poids : 81kg (86kg)

Spécialités : Armes à feu, Traque, Domptage

Histoire : Réfugié à Sombrivage avec Greiss, son ami d'enfance, Alekseï souhaite plus que tout honorer la mémoire de ses frères d'armes tombés à Gilnéas. Il rejoint pour cela les troupes elfes de la nuit à Orneval avec quelques autres rescapés afin de les aider à repousser la Grande Horde de Garrosh qui ne cesse de gagner du terrain. Peut-être que l'appui des worgens changera le cours de la bataille, peut-être qu'Alekseï retrouvera enfin cet elfe de la nuit qui hante ses rêves...

Description : Les yeux d'un bleu profond et une peau au teint mat définissent au mieux la particularité pour un homme ayant vécu près de la noirceur réprouvée. Devenu soldat au service de Darnassus, Alekseï reste en permanence sous sa forme bestiale : ses membres s'allongent alors ainsi que sa pilosité d'une obscurité hypnotique.

Tempérament : Depuis la mort d'Andara et la destruction de Gilnéas, Alekseï réclame vengeance et méprise les réprouvés autant que leurs alliés. À l'inverse, il œuvre pour le rétablissement de la domination elfique sur Orneval en laquelle il voit une seconde Gilnéas. Il veille plus que tout à la sécurité de ses nouveaux frères d'armes, mais son attachement excessif pour ces derniers n'est sans doute pas seulement dû à leur haine commune envers la Horde...

**Fenzel**

Race : Elfe de la Nuit

Genre : Masculin

Âge Elfique : 23 (Très jeune homme)

Taille : 1,82m

Poids : 59kg

Spécialités : Infiltration, Assassinat, Persuasion

Histoire : Vagabond qui traîne dans les terres elfiques, Fenzel a survécu seul malgré son jeune âge et son penchant pour le danger. Il n'a pas connu les invasions de la Légion Ardente et les ravages des démons, et il ne se soucie pas véritablement du conflit qui oppose la Horde à l'Alliance lorsque celui-ci n'entraîne pas de grandes destructions. Cependant, depuis que Garrosh a remplacé Thrall à la tête de la Horde et que Sylvanas multiplie les atrocités en Lordaeron Fenzel a rejoint, tout comme Greiss et Alekseï, les rangs des elfes de la nuit en Orneval.

Description : Fenzel est d'une stature fine qui lui permet de se faufiler dans les endroits les plus étroits. Sa peau légèrement bleutée se lie avec harmonie à ses cheveux blancs qu'il laisse retomber naturellement sur ses épaules. Quelques tatouages ornent à l'encre noire un corps svelte mais robuste.

Tempérament : Fenzel est un elfe assez lunatique qui peut changer très vite d'humeur selon la situation. La vie dans la nature lui convient parfaitement et il ne semble pas vouloir changer pour le confort d'habitat. Son côté malicieux et aguicheur lui attire souvent de nombreux ennuis.

**Krikan Raselfe**

Race : Orc

Genre : Masculin

Âge : 37 (Adulte)

Taille : 1,91m

Poids : 89kg

Spécialités : Commandement, Armes de Mêlée, Offensives

Histoire : Fier membre de l'élite kor'kron, il est vite remarqué de par son talent pour la violence et son maniement des armes. Chargé de la surveillance de Fossoyeuse durant l'offensive contre le Roi-Liche, Krikan est rappelé suite à la mort de celui-ci à Orgrimmar par Garrosh. « Il faut garder un œil sur Sylvanas » lui a t-il confié avant d'ajouter « et une hache de côté pour chaque elfe encore en vie ». Ainsi Krikan a été envoyé en Orneval où il dirige une escouade de raideurs kor'kron dont l'objectif est de faire couler le sang de tout ce qui n'appartient pas à la Horde. Seulement quelques rixes victorieuses contre les forces de Darnassus lui ont valu d'être appelé « le général Rase-elfe » par ses subordonnés, à cause de son caractère impitoyable et de sa soif de combat.

Description : Une silhouette imposante et entraînée pour le combat. Sa peau est sombre et son regard féroce. Il ne se montre que recouvert d'une armure de plaques et d'un heaume aux couleurs ternes qui reflètent aisément le sang de ses ennemis.

Tempérament : S'il devait exister une chose et une seule pour Krikan, ce serait l'honneur qu'il place devant tout autre enseignement. Malgré les apparences il n'est pas aussi brutal qu'il le montre et fera tout pour se battre dans les règles, sauf dans le cas où la vie de ses hommes devient une priorité absolue...

**Aesen**

Race : Elfe de Sang

Genre : Masculin

Âge Elfique : 68 (~19 ans)

Taille : 1,80m

Poids : 71kg

Spécialités : Épées à deux mains, Contrôle de la Lumière, Lutte contre le Mal

Histoire : Alors apprenti d'un vénérable paladin, Aesen participe à l'assaut de l'île de Quel'danas afin de repousser ses anciens frères au service du prince Kael'Thas et les empêcher d'invoquer Kil'Jaeden en Azeroth. Plus tard, il part en Norfendre lutter contre le Fléau mort-vivant. Il s'illustre autant sur les champs de bataille que lors du tournoi d'argent et est nommé chevalier de sang par Lune d'Argent suite à ses nombreuses prouesses et à sa dévotion dans le combat contre les abominations. La défaite du Roi-Liche ne signe pas pour autant la fin des abus des magies néfastes, et Aesen est rapidement envoyé à travers tout Azeroth dans la poursuite des agents du crépuscule. L'éradication d'Aile-de-Mort et de ses sectateurs aurait pu restaurer l'équilibre entre ombre et lumière, Aesen n'aurait pu imaginer que les ténèbres les plus menaçantes viendrait de l'intérieur même de la Horde. Un murmure sous la terre, des hurlements par-delà les vents, les agissements de plus en plus contre-nature de Sylvanas forcent Aesen à demander la permission d'enquêter sur les réprouvés et ce qu'ils semblent dissimuler sous les ruines de Lordaeron. Quelques jours seulement après sa demande, il reçoit les directives de la régence de Lune d'Argent qui l'envoient en Kalimdor afin de se charger d'un jeune indésirable...

Description : Le regard vif et perçant, Aesen est un elfe de sang assez jeune et qui pourtant a déjà l'expérience de la guerre comme le démontrent ses nombreuses cicatrices sur tout son corps. Ce dernier est plutôt de peau claire qui contraste avec ses longues mèches sombres. Sa stature militaire ne réduit en rien l'attrait qu'il porte en lui et sur lequel il n'apprécie pas vraiment être complimenté, surtout s'il s'agit de le prendre pour un elfe agréable au regard et non pour un combattant émérite.

Tempérament : Aussi brave et farouche dans le combat qu'attentionné et dévoué en chaque action, Aesen est l'image même que l'on peut se faire du paladin. Il érige l'accomplissement de son devoir comme seul objectif bien qu'il se fie toujours à son instinct et à ses sentiments pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs, et ce malgré une telle expérience dans le conflit.

_Brèves Présentations des Personnages Secondaires_

**Maïko**

Doué dans le druidisme médical, il sert la cause de Darnassus ainsi que celle du Cercle Cénarien qu'il a rejoint afin d'aider les réfugiés gilnéens et d'établir un contact, même minimaliste, avec les représentants du druidisme de la Horde. Il a vu les ravages de maints conflits et a encore foi en les taurens, les trolls et les orcs pour régler les différends de manière pacifique. En revanche, il a perdu toute confiance en les réprouvés et les elfes de sang qui se sont, à ses yeux, déjà condamnés par leurs actes...

**Greiss**

Ami d'enfance d'Alekseï, il suit le même parcours que ce dernier et devient un traqueur chargé de la défense de Gilnéas. Dès les premiers signes de la malédiction, il forme un petit groupe de régulation des infectés mais est finalement lui-même touché. Peu après la destruction du mur de Grisetête et l'invasion réprouvée il doit se contraindre à quitter le royaume, profitant de l'aubaine pour se lancer dans une traque d'un nouveau genre : avoir des rapports avec un représentant de chaque race !

**Jaemen**

Riche draenei ayant réussi à bâtir un commerce florissant spécialisé dans toutes les formes de luxures, il cache depuis toujours un passé douloureux entre esclavage et torture. Il méprise de ce fait ses anciens bourreaux les démons ainsi que les elfes de sang ayant aidé ces derniers en endommageant l'immense navette, construite pour se libérer de l'oppression qu'exerçait la Légion Ardente sur son peuple. Bien que les elfes de sang de la Horde ne soient pas directement liés à ce sabotage, Jaemen ne fait aucune différence entre ceux ayant rejoint Kael'Thas et la Légion, et ceux qui sont restés au royaume de Quel'Thalas.

**Darin Heurtbois **

Tauren chargé de la sauvegarde de la nature en Kalimdor, il veille pour le compte du Cercle Cénarien à ce que la Horde n'outrepasse pas ses limites en terme de destruction. Animé d'une profonde empathie pour la nature et ceux qui cherchent à la préserver, il nécessite pas à apporter son aide même si cela peut lui valoir l'animosité de certains de ses alliés...

**Lucyla**

« Un rêve éveillé, comme un appel qui surgit d'au-delà les ténèbres les plus noires en une immonde résurgence d'un passé auquel on aurait préféré l'oubli. »


	29. Acte 3 Dans l'Intimité des Personnages

_[Suite à une demande express, je rend visible les descriptifs complets de l'intimité de chaque personnage masculin!]_

_Dans l'Intimité des Personnages_

**Natyos**

**Sexe**

**Taille (repos) : 7**,3cm

**Taille (activité) : **16,5cm

**Pilosité : **Aucune

**Largeur à la base :** 3,2cm

**Aspect : **Lecorps fin prolongé d'une extrémité légèrement plus épaisse, le sexe de Natyos possède une apparence aux contours doucereux et à la verge qui se démarque peu du reste, si ce n'est par la couleur rougeâtre de celle-ci qui se différencie de la partie principale au teint crème, le même que sa peau. Sa bourse est légère, plutôt haute et peu charnue et tend à se lier avec harmonie à des cuisses minces et musclées.

**Autres informations :** Très nerveux, le corps en repos peut s'allonger jusqu'à sa taille maximale en seulement quelques secondes. Il est aussi très tôt sous l'effet de l'excitation et peut se décharger de manière précoce s'il est exposé à de trop fortes stimulations. À l'inverse, il se recharge aussi très rapidement et peut donc être souvent manipulé...

**Semence : **Plusieurs traits vifs (entre trois et quatre) au faible volume et à chaque fois décroissant, hormis si on l'empêche assez longtemps de se déverser...

**Postérieur : **Les hanches de Natyos sont minces et arrondies. Ses fesses, ni trop tendres ni trop dures, ont tous les attraits de la jeunesse elfique. Il lui suffit simplement de relever un peu son bassin afin d'espacer suffisamment ses cuisses et révéler de façon nette le centre de toute attention (et au passage très facile...) !

**Maïko**

**Sexe**

**Taille (repos) : **8,5cm

**Taille (activité) : **15,5cm

**Pilosité :** Entretenue (blanche)

**Largeur à la base :** 4cm

**Aspect : **Le corps davantage rosé que le reste de sa stature, le sexe de Maïko est large et s'achève en une verge imposante et de couleur plus claire que celle de la base. Avec juste assez de chair pour faciliter le mouvement, tout le long du pénis est parcouru de veines bleutées et apparentes qui descendent directement d'un grand vaisseau sanguin visible depuis le côté de son bas-ventre et qui tendent à croître selon son niveau d'excitation. Il ne laisse en tout temps aucune place à la mollesse ! Sa bourse est davantage charnue que celle de Natyos, et comme pour ce dernier son niveau reste élevé et proche du sexe.

**Autres informations :** Avec un tel réseau veineux, nul besoin de déporter son regard pour connaître le désir grandissant de Maïko : on peut sentir battre son sang dans tout son organe ! Ce dernier laisse de temps à autre échapper un filet de semence avant même que le summun du plaisir soit atteint.

**Semence :** Très humides et en fortes doses, les traits de Maîko sont assez lents et laissent de larges sillages blancs derrière eux. Seulement deux ou trois jets, bien qu'il en reste toujours en quantité à l'intérieur du membre. Une alimentation à base de fruits a donné à la semence de l'elfe un petit goût sucré...

**Postérieur :** Les fesses musclées et douces, Maïko peut leur faire conserver un grand attrait en de très nombreuses postures. Servant surtout à la séduction plus qu'à l'utilité proprement dite, l'elfe de la nuit ne rechigne pourtant jamais une proposition du moment que celle-ci vient de quelqu'un qu'il apprécie.

**Alekseï**

**Sexe**

**Taille Humain (repos) : **8,3cm / **Taille Worgen (repos) :** N/A

**Taille Humain (activité) :** 18,3cm / **Taille Worgen (activité) :** 24cm

**Pilosité Humain :** Forte (Noire) / **Pilosité Worgen :** Pelage noir intégral

**Largeur à la base Humain :** 3,4cm / **Largeur à la base Worgen :** 3,7cm

**Aspect Humain : **D'une dense pilosité obscure, le sexe d'Alekseï est long et fin. Le corps est de couleur quasiment similaire à sa peau à laquelle il empreinte le teint mat. La verge taillée finement marque un prolongement total au reste du sexe et n'est seulement visible que grâce à ses formes arrondies et à sa couleur rosée. La bourse comme tout le pénis est très largement charnue et peut aisément recouvrir entièrement l'appendice, et ce même si ce dernier est pleinement déployé.

**Aspect Worgen :** Après transformation, l'appareil génital d'Alekseï prend certaines des caractéristiques animales, notamment le fait d'être intégralement replié dans son corps au repos. En revanche, une fois stimulé, un très long membre se dévoile aux apparences humaines mais disposant une fois encore de marques bestiales, telle que son extrémité en pointe qui lui confère une meilleure pénétration. Il est à noter aussi que l'organe est dévêtu de sa chair et est en contrepartie recouvert d'une muqueuse sombre très sensible au toucher.

**Autres informations :** Tous les rapports qu'entretient Alekseï se font sous métamorphose. Il est toutefois assez doux avec ses partenaires, ayant bien sûr conscience des dimensions de son intimité, et ne souhaitant surtout pas les blesser au cours d'une relation.

**Semence :** Des éclats fins et longs dans la durée caractérisent la diffusion de semence d'Alekseï. Assez liquides et davantage transparents que blancs, ses flux se répandent avec une extrême aisance, peu importe l'endroit où ils sont lâchés.

**Postérieur :** Alekseï n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on lui regarde les fesses, et l'idée qu'elles soient maniées ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit ! En forme de worgen, son postérieur est peu large, très musclé et complètement recouvert d'une fourrure moins épaisse que sur le reste du corps, complètement... hormis autour de la région sensible, ce qui laisse celle-ci tout à fait visible pour un éventuel prétendant...

**Greiss**

**Sexe**

**Taille Humain (repos) :** 6,1cm / **Taille Worgen (repos) :** N/A

**Taille Humain (activité) :** 12,2cm / **Taille Worgen (activité) :** 17,9cm

**Pilosité (Humain) :** Moyenne (Noire) / **Pilosité Worgen :** Pelage brun intégral

**Largeur à la base (Humain) :** 3,2cm / **Largeur à la base (Worgen) :** 3,5cm

**Aspect Humain :** D'une taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne humaine, le sexe de Greiss est toutefois presque aussi large que celui d'Alekseï ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est d'une stature ample. Sa verge est plutôt terne et son membre assez blafard. Il déteste avoir des rapports sous cette forme, tant par la taille que par l'aspect qu'il préfère et de très loin en worgen.

**Aspect Worgen :** La même chose que pour Alekseï, hormis la muqueuse qui est brune, tout comme le pelage de Greiss.

**Autres informations :** La forme de worgen et l'extension génitale qui l'accompagne permettent à Greiss d'avoir des mesures assez élevées et de dissimuler ce qu'il considère comme un trop petit organe. En effet, Greiss souhaite plus que tout que son partenaire ressente le passage en lui et serait prêt à user d'une certaine brutalité afin de stimuler au mieux celui qui tombe entre ses griffes !

**Semence :** Les jets de Greiss sont aussi longs et fins que ceux d'Alekseï, ils sont toutefois moins nombreux et moins liquides que ceux de son ami.

**Postérieur : **Tout comme Alekseï, Greiss ne joue pas vraiment de cet aspect-ci dans sa séduction. Ses fesses sont, en forme worgen, plus larges que celles d'Alekseï, plus rondes et moins musclées. Un fin pelage brun clair les recouvre sur toute leur surface hormis, une fois encore, autour de la région sensible.

**Fenzel**

**Sexe**

**Taille (repos) : **9,1cm

**Taille (activité) : **14,7cm

**Pilosité : **Très faible (blanche)

**Largeur à la base : **3,6cm

**Aspect : **Encore en pleine croissance du fait de son jeune âge, le sexe de Fenzel est toutefois d'une taille convenable actuellement. Son membre est d'une couleur identique à son corps, à savoir d'une peau bleutée qui dissimule totalement toutes les petites veines qui le parcourent. Sa verge est très distinguable du reste et a un aspect plutôt attrayant : de couleur opaline, elle se remarque vite par rapport à la base du fait de sa coloration autant que de sa forme finement taillée et presque aussi incurvée qu'une flèche, comme les pétales d'une fleur sur le point d'éclore. Sa bourse est large et descend assez bas en-dessous du pénis.

**Autres informations : **L'aspect singulier de l'appareil génital de Fenzel attire inévitablement les regards vers l'extrémité livide de celui-ci. Tout comme pour Natyos, l'appendice de Fenzel peut-être très rapidement stimulé et déchargé, et le temps avant la prochaine stimulation demeure relativement court, ce qui permet à l'elfe de la nuit de pouvoir servir à nouveau dans les délais les plus brefs.

**Semence : **D'un fluide laiteux autant par la couleur que par la contenance, la semence de Fenzel s'écoule en des jets rapides et désordonnés qui humidifient aussi bien la cible du jeune elfe que le sexe de ce dernier. Ses éclats sont abondants, entre cinq et six, les derniers étant plus enclins à se déverser le long de son organe.

**Postérieur : **Fenzel a un postérieur très mince mais très masculin que la vie dans la nature, notamment les massages par l'écoulement des cascades, a rendu ferme et doux. Les fesses en parfait prolongement de ses cuisses donnent au jeune elfe des courbes harmonieuses qui ont, en leur centre, une légère coloration aussi opale qu'à l'extrémité de son entrejambe, rendant tout aussi visible cette région qui capte les regards, surtout si Fenzel venait à adopter une posture qui laisserait songer à une invitation...

**Dethean**

**Sexe**

**Taille (repos) : **5,3cm

**Taille (activité) : **10,4cm

**Pilosité : **Peu

**Largeur à la base : **3,0cm

**Aspect : **Un sexe assez petit et plutôt renfrogné au teint très pâle. La verge de Dethean est très arrondie et semble s'écraser sur son membre comme une sorte de champignon rosé. Sa bourse est charnue mais le temps l'a rendue disjointe de la base du pénis et elle semble désormais flotter dessous.

**Autres informations : **Dethean déteste que quiconque voit ou touche son sexe, comme n'importe quelle autre partie de son anatomie d'ailleurs !

**Semence : **L'abus de magie et le temps n'ont pas réussi au magistère. Il a grand mal à garder son organe en excitation et encore davantage de difficulté à le faire se déverser. Lorsque cela arrive cependant, ce n'est que pour relâcher de faibles traits qui semblent avoir perdu presque tout caractère liquide pour une simple sensation visqueuse au toucher.

**Postérieur : **Vous avez vraiment envie d'en entendre parler ? Lui non !

**Aesen**

**Sexe**

**Taille (repos) : **9,6cm

**Taille (activité) : **19,2cm

**Pilosité : **Aucune

**Largeur à la base : **3,1cm

**Aspect : **Si Aesen est si bon dans le maniement des armes à deux mains, c'est peut-être que son entraînement a commencé dès les premiers signes de puberté ! Un organe impressionnant pour un elfe de sang. Le teint crème de la chair qui recouvre en grande partie le membre s'allie à merveille avec les teintes plus rosées de son pénis et lui confère une douceur agréable. La verge d'Aesen est elle-même très allongée et forme presque un tout avec le long appendice, comme une sorte de seconde lame à l'extrémité de feu ! Son allure recourbée sous l'effet de l'excitation lui vaudra bien des surnoms...

**Autres informations : **Si Aesen est très pudique dans la vie de tous les jours, il peut facilement devenir un véritable fauve dont la sauvagerie s'abat avec fracas sur l'impudent ayant osé le séduire ! Malgré tout, il sait la longueur de son intimité et n'a que peu envie de s'en servir pleinement, de crainte de blesser. La croissance de l'organe se fait progressivement, mais une fois arrivé à sa taille maximale il ne décroit qu'une fois totalement déchargé.

**Semence :** Les traits assez lents d'Aesen libèrent à chaque salve une grande quantité de semence dont l'écoulement se fait avec tout autant de lenteur. Le nombre de jets, entre quatre et cinq, couplé à la nonchalance de l'exécution rendent la diffusion des liquides assez longue dans le temps (une dizaine de secondes au maximum).

**Postérieur :** S'il existe bien quelque chose que dissimule Aesen, ce sont ses fesses ! Il n'est pas sans savoir que celles-là pourraient lui causer des ennuis durant ses nombreuses missions : imberbes, minces et ayant les atouts de la jeunesse ainsi que d'un dur entraînement physique , le postérieur du jeune paladin a tout pour attirer l'œil et échauffer les esprits alors, bien sûr, il préfère le cacher sous une large armure de plaques. Mais peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un profitera de ses formes généreuses...


	30. Acte 3 Scène 1 (Pénible Réveil)

Scène 26

Pénible Réveil

Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers... Les vents tièdes et emplis d'un parfum salé qui nous caressent le visage... La chaleur du sable et l'éblouissement à la vue de tant de reflets dorés qui se mêlent à la fine chevelure de l'elfe assoupi. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque le jeune homme s'éveilla lentement. Il balaya du regard la plage sur laquelle il reposait puis il se leva. Ses vêtements étaient impropres : le sel et le sable incrustés dans les tissus le démangeaient. L'océan... il n'était plus le même... Quelque chose était différent, comme si le monde avait été inversé durant son sommeil. Et ce soleil ! Brûlant comme la braise, éclatant comme un millier de torches enflammées au-dessus de de sa tête ! Il avait mal au crâne et sentait la fièvre monter en lui. Il se retourna alors et vit des habitations, plutôt petites et aux allures étranges, qui s'entassaient derrière un large ponton fait de bois. L'elfe n'avait jamais vu auparavant cet endroit et, se persuadant qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un rêve, se mit en marche vers celui-ci...

_Natyos_

J'avais si chaud, si soif et si faim... et tellement soif... J'entrai dans la petite ville et remarquai la diversité de sa population : des nains, des elfes, des orcs... Mais ce qui semblait représenter le plus grand nombre d'habitants se tenait en chaque coin de regard. Ils paraissaient à l'affût de toute activité suspecte alors, naturellement, ils me fixaient tous tandis que je me traînais à travers la rue principale. Tous... ces petits êtres à la peau verdâtre et au visage sournois et agressif. Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie, pourtant on m'en avait déjà parlé : des gobelins... Tant de questions auxquelles je n'avais de réponses, et ma vie qui pouvait être à tout moment menacée par le moindre inconnu qui n'aurait aucun mal à me blesser dans mon état actuel. Ah ! Je venais tout juste d'apercevoir une taverne ! J'allais enfin pouvoir me restaurer et je pourrais peut-être même y dormir ! Je fondis jusqu'au comptoir et commandai de l'eau, une énorme flasque d'eau ! Ainsi que de la nourriture, n'importe quoi du moment que ça se mange ! Je pourrais tout avaler ! Le tavernier me regarda du coin de l'œil avant de me servir. Une fois pleinement abreuvé et rassasié, mes yeux se perdirent sur les étagères derrière le gobelin. Toutes ces bonnes choses ! Je commandai par gourmandise des desserts très goûteux que j'engouffrai avec plusieurs pintes d'un délicat hydromel. Comment avais-je pu ne pas savoir qu'il était aussi merveilleux de manger et de boire à son envie, et même plus encore ! Maintenant repu et ayant chassé ce désir qui me tenaillait depuis mon réveil, peut-être allais-je enfin pouvoir penser au lieu dans lequel je me trouvais !

« L'elfe se serait-il perdu ? » grommela le tavernier.

Est-ce que le fait de ne pas savoir où nous nous trouvions signifiait être perdu ? La petite créature se remit à baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles avant de m'informer que nous étions au port de Cabestan. Cabestan ?! Il soupira, apparemment exaspéré de mon ignorance.

« Cabestan ! S'écria-t-il. Le plus grand port gobelin après Baie-du-Butin, tous deux sous la coupe du cartel Gentepression ! Ici vous pourrez trouver tout ce que vous désirez, du moment que vous avez de l'argent bien sûr ! »

Et quelle était la position de ce cartel à l'égard du conflit entre la Horde et l'Alliance ?

« Neutre ! Lança-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Nous accueillons sur nos terres tout membre de n'importe quelle origine du moment que celui-ci est prêt à débourser quelque sous pour profiter de nos services inégalables ! Nous avons de nombreuses zones touristiques, même dans les endroits les plus inattendus, des hôtels avec des vues somptueuses sur l'océan et sur un tas d'autres paysages magnifiques ! Et nous possédons le seul et unique marché noir sur lequel il est très aisé de commercer avec n'importe quel acheteur sur tous les continents ! »

Hum... J'avais donc atterri au sein d'une société mercantile, la plus influente de tout Azeroth selon les dires du gobelin. Au moins je ne risquais rien en restant ici, cependant... Je voulais quand même connaître notre localisation géographique ! La côte est de Kalimdor centrale ? Dans les tarides ?! Ce n'était pas un désert ça ? Les yeux du petit être se remplirent de lueurs malicieuses. Il me renseigna sur la position de Cabestan une ville extrêmement isolée lorsque nous ne possédions pas un moyen de transport efficace, aux routes très dangereuses qui plus est ! Je pouvais prendre le chemin partant vers l'ouest et marcher dans les terres durant un long moment et, si j'avais la chance de ne pas me faire attaquer par des raptors, des hyènes, des guépards et une pléthore d'autres prédateurs voraces , alors je pourrais rejoindre la Croisée, une petite fortification de la Horde... qui avait été détruite par le cataclysme bien évidemment. Il me parla de l'immense faille infranchissable qui divisait le territoire en deux parcelles pour lesquelles s'affrontaient les orcs et les humains en ce moment-même.

« Une terre bien dangereuse, ajouta-t-il, songeur. Surtout pour un enfant...

Il se mit à sourire d'un air malfaisant, faisant apparaître deux rangées de petites dents acérées. Je n'étais pas très rassuré en sa présence... Je le remerciai pour les informations et m'apprêtai à partir de la taverne lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

« Les renseignements sont offerts par la maison, me dit-il, pas le repas ! »

Le... repas ?

« Oui ! Ou devrais-je dire le véritable festin que tu viens de dévorer ! »

Ah fichtre ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse. La sortie n'était qu'à quelques mètres et personne sur le chemin ! Personne, ou presque... À peine j'eus posé un pied dehors que je fus arrêté par deux énormes créatures à l'air abruti qui me traînèrent à l'intérieur et me ramenèrent au comptoir. Des ogres... Quoi ? Payer ? Mais je n'avais pas d'argent ! Le gobelin ordonna alors à ses deux sbires de me fouiller. Je n'avais rien sur moi hormis quelques vêtements sales... Le visage du gobelin se tordit en un affreux rictus.

« L'argent appelle l'argent, murmura celui-ci. Si tu n'en as pas alors tu devras en produire pour moi et ce jusqu'à ce que ta dette soit payée ! »

Mais si j'acceptai je serais contraint à rester dans les environs !

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne quittes pas la ville en effet ! Même si Gentepression n'a pas d'armée permanente, elle dispose de très nombreux mercenaires qui ne rechigneraient pas à abattre un jeune homme si cela leur permettait de toucher le jackpot ! Et je suis un gobelin très riche... »

S'il était aussi riche qu'il le prétendait, il pourrait au moins fermer les yeux sur ce léger repas et me laisser repartir !

« Penses-tu que je suis devenu si riche en faisant des cadeaux à qui le veut ?! »

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je n'avais pas le choix: je devais accepter son marché. Mais avant cela... en quoi consisterait ce travail ?

« J'étais justement à la recherche d'un serveur. La taverne est grande et je suis las de devoir porter les plateaux aux clients... et ces deux brutes, précisa-t-il en pointant la paire d'ogres, sont trop imbéciles pour un labeur pourtant pas difficile à comprendre ! »

Et je gagnerai beaucoup d'or ?

« Qui a parlé de gagner ? Déjà, tu vas me rembourser ! Ensuite tu pourras gagner assez de pièces pour continuer à te goinfrer ici. »

Mais je devrais rester à Cabestan, et donc vivre ici : me nourrir, me loger, et être protégé...

« Je suis vraiment navré de l'entendre ! Se moqua-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas te payer plus pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie comme un prince ! Quand le zeppelin plonge, on coupe une corde afin d'alléger le poids ! »

Ses yeux se mirent soudain à scintiller.

« Cependant... Je peux te proposer un second travail qui s'emboîterait parfaitement avec le premier : je dirais même que l'un profitera à l'autre ! »

Une vive angoisse montait en moi à l'idée de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. La créature percevait ma peur et s'en réjouissait à chaque instant. Elle pencha la tête vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Un garçon tel que toi peut-être très demandé dans un tout autre secteur d'activité. »

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Me demandait-il de vendre mon corps à de parfaits inconnus ?! Le gobelin acquiesça lentement.

« Tu auras droit à une chambre au-dessus dans laquelle tu pourras te loger en permanence. Tu bénéficieras en plus d'une protection afin de ne pas être dégradé et bien entendu tes revenus seront bien plus conséquents... Et je garanti ta liberté totale et même un ticket de transport pour aller où bon te plairas lorsque ce petit travail sera accompli ! »

J'imagine que si je restais dormir dehors, il se passerait la même chose... mais sans tous ces... « avantages » ? Et combien de temps cela sera sensé durer ? Un transport... et pour aller où ? Je n'avais nul endroit qui s'inquiétait de mon absence, et cette ville... Je commençais à regretter d'y être venu...

« Tu as tous les atouts pour repartir d'ici vite fait et bien équipé ! »

Mais... combien de temps précisément ?

« Tout dépend de toi et de tes capacités à, disons... fidéliser la clientèle ! Alors, acceptes-tu ? »

Qu'avais-je à y perdre ? Il n'y avait plus rien à perdre... Le tavernier fit signe à ses larbins de retourner dans leur niche, puis me montra l'escalier à ma gauche avant de me dire d'aller faire connaissance avec mon nouveau foyer et de, peut-être, penser à prendre un bain et à enfiler des habits propres. Il viendra me voir à la fermeture de la taverne dans la soirée.

Je trouvais rapidement la chambre qui m'était assignée : c'était une assez petite pièce plutôt coquette et individuelle aux murs recouverts de vives couleurs rouge et or. Au centre de celle-ci s'étendait un large lit fait de coussins bleus aux fines dorures et d'un drap fin et chaud sur lequel avait été brodé le blason de Lune d'Argent. Pourquoi toutes ces couleurs des sin'dorei ? Je venais tout juste de remarquer la pile de vêtements sur le matelas... sans surprise faits de teintes similaires au reste de la chambre ! Je crois que même la capitale n'était pas aussi rouge et dorée que l'était cette unique pièce ! Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un ogre ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il baissa la tête et m'indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à une salle bien plus spacieuse munie seulement d'un grand bain, ou peut-être fallait-il parler d'un très large bassin... Et je devais me mettre nu dans une salle aussi grande ? Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise... Dans tous les cas, certainement pas devant une créature aussi repoussante ! Je lui ordonnai de me laisser seul. Il s'exécuta aussitôt ! C'était une sensation étrange que de se retrouver maître de quelque chose et tout à la fois esclave et simple marchandise... J'ôtai mes vêtements sales et les déposai à mes pieds avant d'entrer entièrement dans l'eau chaude. Ah ! C'était tellement agréable de goûter au confort de palace après une telle épreuve ! Après m'être longuement baigné je me retirai, enfilai mes nouveaux habits et regagnai ma chambre. Le tissu était si léger... Le tavernier m'attendait, aussi... À ma vue il se mit à sourire, tout joyeux devant mes apparences.

« Tu dois te sentir mieux à présent ! S'écria-t-il de sa voix fluette. Si tu désires retirer quelque chose ou en ajouter, libre à toi : c'est à présent ta chambre ! »

Je m'interrogeai sur la raison d'une telle décoration...

« Oh, ça ! Les clients aiment pouvoir pénétrer entièrement dans l'univers d'une race et des lieux qui lui sont prêtés. Et puis, au moins tu ne te sentiras pas dépaysé ici ! J'ai gardé cet endroit intact depuis le départ de notre dernier elfe de sang. C'est très rare d'en avoir, du fait de votre faible nombre et aussi que beaucoup préfèrent la mort à l'exil... Le dernier était beaucoup plus âgé que toi. En fait, je dois dire que nous n'avions jamais eu aussi jeune et, je dois dire, particulièrement attirant. Tu feras un malheur ! Mais... pour le moment je dois prendre tes mensurations ! »

Mes... mensurations ? Le gobelin me demanda de retirer mes habits. Percevant ma très grande gêne à l'idée d'exposer ma nudité devant lui il m'assura qu'il n'était intéressé que par l'aspect commercial et que cela n'avait rien de personnel. Cela ne durera sans doute pas longtemps... Je me dévêtis à la hâte et plaquai ma main entre mes cuisses. La créature poussa cette dernière et examina mon entrejambe.

« Est-il possible de... » me questionna-t-il tout en faisant des mouvements très subjectifs avec ses mains.

Je fis dès lors demi-tour avant de me stimuler avec célérité. Pendant mon occupation je sentis ses doigts se poser sur mes cuisses et remonter lentement.

« Peau douce et imberbe, dit-il en notant ces informations sur un petit carnet. Fesses bien proportionnées, tendres, fines et rebondies. Vu ta stature je préfère en restreindre l'accès pour les races disposant d'un appareil trop volumineux, je pense que ça ne te dérangeras pas. Dis-moi, maintenant, acceptes-tu tout ou bien faut-il aux clients des prérequis ? »

Tout, du moment que ça me permettrait de sortir de là plus vite ! Il me demanda dans ce cas si j'étais intéressé par l'accueil de plusieurs clients simultanément. Simultanément ?!

« Oui, ils paieront le même prix chacun, ce qui fera au minimum doubler tes gains pour une durée identique. Ah, j'oubliais : chaque client dispose d'une heure, suite à laquelle tu as trente minutes de repos, suite auquel tu reviens pour servir les clients à table. et ce dix heures par jour ! Je limite le nombre d'entrevues personnelles à une seule dans la journée. Inutile de te dire que meilleurs seront les services que tu offriras et plus je pourrais faire grimper les prix : c'est donc à toi de décider de te remuer si tu veux sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Bien, je pense que c'est suffisant. Retournes-toi maintenant ! »

Je lui obéis et me remis de face. La créature sortit soudain un curieux outil de mesure et colla ce dernier sous mon intimité. Il regarda avec attention les chiffres qui s'affichaient...

« Je compte dix-sept ! s'empressa-t-il de lire avant de noter quelques gribouillis avec entrain. Une bien belle baguette elfique ! »

Le responsable m'informa que je commencerai mon service dès le lendemain puis quitta la chambre d'un pas assuré. Je balayai les lieux du regard... Me voilà installé ici, à Cabestan, sans chez moi ni contacts en qui faire confiance. Banni, prisonnier et seul... Je sentais déjà que la nuit allait être longue...


	31. Acte 3 Scène 2 (La Main de Vengeance)

Scène 27

La Main de Vengeance

_Natyos_

Un murmure dans le noir. Le vent... je croyais l'entendre danser autour de moi. Mes paupières se relevèrent lentement : tout était si sombre qu'il ne me semblait pas les avoir ouvertes. Un bruit... des paroles ? J'entendais quelqu'un chanter. La voix féminine paraissait s'échapper des murs. Ah... et cette migraine qui recommençait à s'élancer par intermittence dans ma tête...

« Natyos »

Qui avait prononcé mon nom ? Qui se terrait sous couvert d'une magie néfaste ? Tout cela était-il seulement bien réel ? Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors, comme si le peu de lumière venait d'être happé vers le centre de la chambre et avait constitué un halo lumineux. Il scintillait faiblement devant moi...

« Natyos, je viens pour toi. »

Venu... pour moi ? Était-ce un signe de ma mort ? Ma mort... Je repensai à tout ce qui s'était passé à Lune d'Argent : à Dethean, à Skor'jin et à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. Ce qui aurait pu m'arriver ? Je sentis soudain une chaleur humide dans le bas de mon dos. Celle-ci s'étendait et s'écoulait sur les draps. Ah ! Douceur enivrante ! Comme ce fluide flamboyant qui fuyait vivement hors de mon corps... Il fuyait hors de moi !

« Je t'ai entendu scander les paroles sacrées... »

Mon sang, ma vie et mon esprit... Tout allait se perdre dans la nuit ! La gorge en souffrance, je restais silencieux, patientant la prochaine intervention de l'entité qui venait de s'immobiliser devant moi. Une silhouette apparut dès lors dans l'obscurité. Les contours de cette noirceur... Il me semblait les connaître !

« ...et je t'ai attendu par-delà les brumes afin de récupérer ce qui m'a été volé. »

Dethean ! Comment... ?

« Il n'est pas bon de converser avec les ténèbres en jeune insouciant que tu es. Tu n'as pas idée de la gravité de ton erreur. Mais peut-être que, bientôt... »

J'ai tué Dethean. Il était mort, je l'ai vu ! Damu était en moi : il ne pouvait plus entrer en contact de cette manière... Qui êtes-vous ?

« Natyos est mon enfant : je dois prendre soin de lui. Qui pourrait me le reprocher ? Une bonne mère doit prendre soin de son fils ! »

La silhouette se mouva dans la noirceur ses membres s'allongèrent, ses formes se rétrécirent et sa taille ainsi que ses épaules s'affinèrent : elle était devenue une femme, grande et svelte, scintillante au sein des ombres de la chambre. Deux éclats vert brillaient à sa surface.

« Ah ! Que mon fils est devenu beau ! Je pourrais te dévorer entièrement si tu n'étais pas de mon sang ! »

Je ne suis pas votre fils !

« Ne reconnais-tu pas ta maman ? Lucyla ! Comment va la petite Enora ? »

Lucyla... La... mère de Dethean ?

« La tienne mon grand ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés tu m'avais parlé d'un jeune homme très charmant avec lequel tu avais grande hâte de te lier. Aujourd'hui je vois que tu as réussi cette magie du sang malgré toute sa complexité et ses dangers ! Je dois dire que tu as bien choisi : très mignon spécimen, très craquant ! »

Oh, je vois... Et ce sang... Ce n'était pas réel n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu me poses ce genre de questions ! Je ne connais pas assez les secrets d'une telle magie même les démons peuvent éprouver la peur devant une noirceur qu'aucune de leur gangrène ne peut égaler ! »

Lucyla, un démon ? Pourtant le peu que je percevais appartenait à une elfe de sang.

« Une elfe de sang ?! Simplette et idiote recluse à Lune d'Argent soumise à Sylvanas la Reine Banshee et à cette Horde abjecte ?! Le transfert a du provoquer des troubles dans ta mémoire mon cher fils ! Laisses-moi t'aider à la recouvrer, ne serait-ce qu'en partie... »

Une lueur qui paraissait s'évader du néant éclaira le centre de la pièce au pied du lit. La femme s'avança jusqu'à elle et se rendit visible à mes yeux. Quel visage... Elle était magnifique ! Aucun signe de l'âge n'aurait pu entacher la grâce de ses contours et la finesse de ses traits. Ses très longs cheveux blancs retombaient sur la couverture en de vastes marées opales. Et ses yeux... Je pouvais sentir leur aura dorée s'immiscer en mon âme comme un venin qui lentement me paralysait l'essence. Ah ! Voilà qu'elle venait ! Lucyla s'était approchée de moi et avait posé la main sur mon front : elle me caressait le visage !

« Une fragile peau de bébé, murmurait-elle. Sens cette sensation agréable douce chair, sens ses doigts t'attendrir de chaudes caresses ! »

Son autre main se réfugia entre mes cuisses et montrait déjà toute son intention de briser mon intimité.

« Un membre toujours reposé ?! Ne résistes-tu donc pas à l'appel du devoir jeune mâle ? Mais que... »

Lucyla relâcha soudainement son emprise avant de reporter cette dernière à mon visage. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et fut aussitôt prise de malaise.

« Tu n'es pas intéressé ! Se lamenta-t-elle. Ton esprit a du s'altérer par la magie et se mélanger avec celle du garçon ! Je vais remédier à cela mon fils, et te faire revenir dans cette jolie coquille ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! »

La femme faisait tournoyer sa tête de gauche à droite comme en quête d'une vision hors de toute réalité. Elle semblait avoir peur, terriblement peur de quelque chose autour d'elle. Quelque chose qui paraissait approcher. Lucyla m'informa qu'elle reviendra me voir puis disparut l'instant d'après dans les ombres desquelles elle était venue. Un lourd silence s'imposa. Je restai figé, m'attendant à ce que la chose redoutable qui l'avait faite fuir apparaisse devant moi. Pourtant il n'y eut nulle monstruosité ni immondice à ce moment-là. La seule chose, l'unique chose, que je vis croître devant moi se tenait en un fin rayon de soleil qui venait tout juste de traverser la fenêtre...

Je me levai et enfilai mes habits. Je n'avais aucune envie de débuter cette première journée de travail mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer et puis... cela me permettra de penser à quelque chose... Quelque chose qui était autre que ce désir qui voguait en moi et sur lequel je ne voulais mettre de mot. Je descendis à la taverne et aperçus le gérant déjà debout derrière le comptoir et qui préparait l'ouverture. Je le rejoignis et m'assis sur une chaise haute. Le gobelin me lança un regard avant de déposer devant moi une assiette débordante de nourriture. Il m'assura alors de toute la confiance qu'il avait pour moi : selon lui j'étais un joyau inestimable et que, même si j'allais bientôt recevoir beaucoup de demandes, je donnerais toujours un plaisir immense à celui qui m'empruntait. Client, marchandise... je n'étais plus qu'un objet animé conçu pour satisfaire les hommes déçus par la vie je resterais aussi déçu... J'avalai le repas et me préparai moi-même à servir les clients. Quelques minutes plus tard nous ouvrâmes l'accès à la taverne et laissâmes les premiers visages entrer : et par l'aube que la plupart était laid ! Des ivrognes du matin et quelques égarés formaient le premier bataillon que je servis avec toute la joie dont j'étais capable, tristement. Beaucoup d'entre eux me regardaient, ou en tout cas avaient les yeux vaguement fixés en ma direction : l'attrait de la nouveauté me disais-je pour me rassurer ! Pour l'un d'eux cependant ce ne fut pas tout à fait exact. Je vis cet homme, un humain dans la cinquantaine et au teint pâle, se lever soudain après m'avoir longuement épié durant son déjeuner et rejoindre le tavernier planté au comptoir. Il lui prononça quelques paroles suite auxquelles le gobelin se mit à sourire tandis qu'il me lançait des regards louches. Ce dernier me fit signe d'approcher. L'homme me souriait, béât d'admiration. Le gérant m'informa alors que ce client lui avait demandé si j'étais libre et prêt et que celui-ci désirait ardemment mes faveurs pour le plus immédiatement possible. Lui ou un autre... Je répondis avec tous les artifices du métier qui nous rendaient si désirables aux yeux des plus aisément séduits

« Natyos, m'interpella le gobelin, et si tu faisais visiter ta chambre à ce monsieur ? Je prends la relève du service durant ton absence ! »

Et si j'avais eu le choix... je l'aurais eu jadis ! Résigné je conduisis l'inconnu à l'étage. Tout au long du trajet je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son regard sur mon postérieur tant je savais celui-ci intense. Ce court laps de temps fit écho en moi comme s'il s'était agi du chemin vers la potence. Nous parvînmes au lieu-dit sûrement trop rapidement. Aussitôt je me rappelai les termes du marché : une heure, je devais tenir une heure après quoi je serai libre jusqu'au lendemain ! J'entrai dans la chambre et cessai tout mouvement une fois arrivé en son centre. J'entendis alors la porte se refermer à clefs, et je sus que le calvaire venait tout juste de commencer...

Le vieil homme laissa aussitôt tomber son état contemplatif : il me força à me blottir contre lui, plaquant son bas-ventre contre mes hanches et sa main entre mes cuisses. Tout son corps était en mouvement autour du mien. Ses doigts repoussèrent quelques mèches de cheveux et sa langue se déposa sur mon cou avant de le lécher de manière folle. Par moment il se mettait à inspirer longuement, le nez enfoui dans ma chevelure à la recherche du moindre arôme à ôter. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes oreilles puis m'attendrirent de compliments.

« Natyos, me dit-il, c'est un très joli prénom pour un garçon aussi doux. »

Mon haut se leva et je fus vite mis torse nu. Ma vision se ténébra soudain.

_Client #1_

L'elfe de sang sentait si bon les alcools de la jeunesse. Sa peau était d'une douceur aussi infantile que ses apparences fines mais qui avaient pourtant tous les atouts d'un jeune homme. Je lui demandai parfois s'il aimait ce que je lui faisais : à chaque fois il acquiesçait aussitôt ! Un si beau corps à ma seule disposition, je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête il y avait tellement de choses à faire avec lui ! Je passai devant lui et me contentai de caresser son torse imberbe tout en couvrant son visage de baisers. Je sentis une pointe d'hésitation lorsque je voulus l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais l'instant suivant ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et me laissèrent goûter à sa langue. J'interrompis ce tendre rapport et me mis à déposer d'autres baisers sur tout son corps tandis que je descendais toujours plus en bas. Je me mis finalement à genoux, les yeux braqués sous le nombril de mon partenaire. J'avais toujours eu cette fascination pour le corps des elfes de sang, et j'étais impatient de découvrir tous les délices de cette race si somptueuse à regarder. Mes mains se placèrent de part et d'autre de ses hanches puis firent descendre son habit. Ah pour sûr, ce qui apparut devant moi n'était pas aussi petit que je l'avais redouté ! Le sexe de Natyos était même plutôt large et long, incroyablement doux lorsque je l'entourai de mes doigts et facile à manier avec précaution. Ce magnifique bout d'elfe tendu devant mes yeux ne demandait plus que la caresse de mes lèvres ! Et par tous les dieux que ce minet avait un goût excellent ! À ma grande surprise et très peu de temps après avoir introduit son membre dans ma bouche, l'elfe se mit à faire des va-et-vient entre mes lèvres ! La chaleur montait en moi à mesure que je palpais son excitation de ma langue. Je fis passer ma main entre ses cuisses avant de la remonter entre ses rondeurs : je voulais tâter ses endroits bien en chair et ce qui attirait tant mon attention depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. Cela lui faisait aussi comprendre à quoi il pouvait dès lors se préparer. Mais pour le moment, j'appréciais chacun de ses mouvements, autant dans ses percées que dans ses retraits. Puis, quand le temps fut venu, Natyos se retira et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Il serra fort son oreiller contre sa joue, puis releva ses hanches en une irrésistible invitation.

Je le rejoignis à la hâte et abaissai mon pantalon. J'avais si chaud devant une vue aussi belle ! Le blondinet resplendissait devant moi dans ses atouts les plus appétissants : je ne pouvais que répondre favorablement à ses appels charnels ! Ma langue se perdit sur -et surtout- entre les hanches du jeune homme qui en réclamait toujours davantage. Ma main passa une fois encore entre ses jambes, cette fois-ci afin de submerger de caresses ses attributs toujours en émoi. Lorsque j'eus suffisamment humidifié l'arrière-train du bel elfe, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et m'apprêtai à entrer en lui. Mais cette chaleur, ce désir grandissant ! À peine j'eus atteint son entrée que je me déversai sur sa chair tendre. C'était une situation pour le moins gênante ! Mais il était si magnifique, si magnifique et si... Ah ! Natyos me souriait tout en m'assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas grave ?! Oui, peut-être... Je l'informai que je serai moins raccourci lorsque je reviendrai pour lui le lendemain. Son sourire semblait s'être un peu terni à la suite de mon annonce, mais il préservait tout de son charme irréel. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui confia que je lui offris le restant de l'heure pour se reposer loin de la clientèle. Je jetai un dernier regard sur lui avant de quitter la chambre. Il restait allongé sur son lit aux couleurs nobles de Lune d'Argent, les fesses à l'air et ses attributs entièrement déployés sur les draps bleus qui gisaient entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Je le quittai sur cette vision délicieuse, du moins jusqu'au lendemain...

_Natyos_

Enfin seul, enfin... Il me semblait avoir été autre durant toute cette entrevue... peut-être j'avais cherché à l'être. J'essuyais l'humidité de l'homme qui restait sur ma peau et me rhabillai. Je pouvais rester en repos ici mais... à vrai dire je ne souhaitais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre. Je regagnai le rez-de-chaussée et me remis directement au travail sous les yeux ébahis du tavernier. Je voulais oublier ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, toutefois le souhait était difficilement réalisable tant certains clients me regardaient d'une manière presque grossière : en particulier cet elfe de sang qui avait pris place le plus au fond de l'établissement. Il pensait sûrement que je ne le remarquerai pas en train de m'épier comme il le faisait, et ce malgré le casque sur le crâne. Il se leva soudain et sembla se diriger vers moi. Il avait sans doute su que son petit jeu n'était pas resté caché par les ombres. Cet imbécile avait gardé entièrement son armure de plaques sur lui et une énorme épée à son dos. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de moi il retira son heaume. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Un elfe aussi séduisant que lui...

« Anu belore dela'na frère de sang, lança-t-il en s'inclinant avec grâce. Je me nomme Aesen et je cherche un certain Natyos. »

Qu'en avais-je à faire après tout ? Je l'interrompis et lui demandai d'aller voir la teigne de gobelin. Je ne connaissais pas le coin et de toute façon je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il était prêt à dire. L'elfe de sang fronça les sourcils, fit un bref mouvement de tête puis s'avança vers le comptoir. Je le vis discuter avec le tavernier. Ce dernier me pointa alors du doigt l'inconnu afficha soudain un tel étonnement sur son visage ! Il prit congés de la créature verte avant de revenir vers moi.

« Natyos hein ? Questionna-t-il, presque morose. Puis-je te voir seul à seul ? »

Seul à seul ?! J'avais déjà rempli ma part du contrat pour aujourd'hui ! Une grande incompréhension perça dans ses yeux luisants. S'il comptait ne pas payer... Ses joues se mirent d'un coup à rougir.

« Ce n'est pas pour... commença-t-il »

Je m'en fichais ! Que pouvait-il bien vouloir d'autre ? Avoir une conversation avec un inconnu ? Aesen laissa échapper un long soupir. Il s'excusa pour la gêne et l'instant d'après prit la direction de la sortie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder s'en aller... Finalement, peut-être aurais-je du accepter de le suivre...


	32. Acte 3 Scène 3 (Lune de mes Nuits)

Scène 28

Lune de mes Nuits...

_Alekseï_

Nous avions marché durant plusieurs heures en direction du sud-est. Selon Fenzel nous étions en Orneval depuis seulement quelques minutes quand nous nous décidâmes de faire une petite pause. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. L'elfe nous proposa de nous installer dans les bois pour plus de sécurité. Le bastion elfique Astranaar n'était-il pas devant nous ? Fenzel acquiesça, puis ajouta que les raideurs orcs s'aventuraient parfois loin derrière les lignes de front pour piller les ressources et détruire les communications. Greiss fusilla du regard le jeune elfe. Il n'avait pas cessé de le regarder de travers depuis que j'avais sauvé la mise à ce dernier. Je savais bien la raison de ce manque d'attachement pour la nouvelle recrue, bien que je n'aurais pas pensé Greiss capable d'autant de mépris pour aussi peu. Ce n'était pas comme si j'éprouvais quoi que ce soit pour cet elfe ! Bien, alors c'était parti pour se reposer dans les bois ! Content d'avoir été écouté, Fenzel m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt. Greiss se racla la gorge. Avait-il mieux à proposer ?! Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Rah quand il s'y mettait il pouvait être si... ! Nous sortîmes donc de la voie principale et nous frayâmes un chemin dans la nature. Je laissai au jeune elfe le choix de l'endroit où établir le camp. Celui-ci nous arrêta alors prêt d'une clairière. Les montagnes n'étaient pas très éloignées ainsi qu'un petit lac qui semblait à première vue paisible. J'informai la troupe qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre arrêt avant Astranaar et qu'il serait préférable d'être prêts afin de repartir dès l'aube. Fenzel me signala qu'il allait se laver de l'autre côté du lac tandis que Greiss, toujours dans sa mauvaise humeur, grommela qu'il préférait vérifier que le secteur était vraiment sûr. Je les priai de rester en vue. Fenzel ricana et tous deux s'éloignèrent chacun d'un côté. Humpf ! La tâche de monter le campement me revenait donc... Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué à faire... sans rien...

_Greiss_

Sécuriser le terrain ! Quelle blague ! Dans un endroit aussi perdu que celui-là ! Alekseï ne devait vraiment plus faire attention à ce que je disais, à moins qu'il se réjouisse du simple fait de mon éloignement... Sécuriser le terrain... Si nous devions être attaqués au moins ça me donnerait raison : suivre les conseils d'un elfe simplet, quelle blague ça aussi ! D'ailleurs où il était passé ? De l'autre côté du lac hum ? Ah ! Le voilà ! Le petit traçait au travers des fougères et se mit à contourner la flotte tout en restant dissimulé par la forêt. Mieux valait pour moi effectuer la rotation inverse et longer les montagnes : de là je pourrais sûrement trouver un petit coin tranquille en hauteur qui donnait directement sur les rebords de l'eau. Vouloir épier Fenzel durant son bain n'était pas dans mes intentions, évidemment ! Il était juste question de veiller sur lui afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien... Il était ainsi questio de garantir sa sécurité ! Un jeune elfe, comme lui, qui se baladait tout seul dans les bois... De toute façon j'étais convaincu qu'Alekseï approuverais ma démarche volontaire ! L'elfe venait de sortir du bois et se dirigeait droit vers le lac. Je pris place derrière un large monticule de pierre et attendit qu'il s'arrête au bord de l'eau. J'ouvris grand les yeux : le spectacle allait bientôt commencer !

Fenzel retira d'abord ses brassards, ses bottes et ses mitaines je leur avais toujours trouvé un aspect encombrant ! Il démit ensuite sa fine tenue de cuir là les choses devenaient interessantes ! Son corps était fin mais son torse possédait tout ce que j'appréciais : assez musclé sans que ça soit exagéré, je pouvais admirer ses deux colonnes abdominales se tendre simultanément avec ses pectoraux de jouvenceau. Ah ! Ses mains venaient de se déposer de part et d'autre de sa taille. Elles enlevèrent la ceinture puis se figèrent. Allez un petit effort ! Il ne restait plus que ça ! Fenzel lançait des regards tout autour de lui. Mais bon sang qu'attendait-il pour retirer ce fichu pantalon ?! L'elfe plongea soudain sa main entre ses cuisses avant de défaire ce dernier vêtement. Pardon ?! Pour quelle raison gardait-il sa main sur sa nudité ?! Rah ! Il pourrait au moins se retourner, à peine un demi-tour que je surveille ses rondeurs ! Fenzel entra dans l'eau sans même que j'eusse aperçu le moindre de ses endroits intimes. Eh bien sûr ! L'eau était si trouble et opaque que je n'avais aucune chance de voir ce qui se passait sous la surface... Tant pis... je vais attendre. Je l'aurai bien quand il se décidera à sortir ! Ah... j'avais toujours ce torse magnifique pour me faire patienter. Dommage que la nuit allait tomber d'ici peu j'aurais aimé assister à ce bain sous une lumière éclatante !

Une dizaine de minutes à observer Fenzel se dandiner nu dans le lac : mon bas-ventre était en feu. Je me caressais les hanches avec passion tandis que le petit se baignait. La seule vision de son corps suffisait à me maintenir dans cet état, mais je ne désirais pas en finir avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il avait caché sous ses doigts, ou au moins son arrière-train ! Ah... ce devait être quelque chose ! Je m'imaginais parfois en train de partager ce bain avec lui... en fait je ne faisais que d'y penser ! J'étais sûr qu'Alekseï avait les mêmes pensées... sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il pris sous son aile ?! Ah, mais je ne devais pas y toucher à son petit protégé ! Si au moins ce dernier pouvait se lever franchement et montrer son... Saleté d'elfe de la nuit ! Le voilà qu'il avait terminé de se frotter en solitaire, enfin il allait sortir ! Il prit la direction de ses vêtements je le voyais de dos à présent tandis que le niveau de l'eau baissait à chacun de ses pas. Il baissait... baissait encore... Ahh... Quelle vision merveilleuse... Ses fesses se présentèrent devant mes yeux en souffrance de ne pouvoir approcher davantage. Elles remuaient lentement, ces deux tendres rondeurs... La chaleur monta soudain en moi. Mes doigts s'étaient subitement accélérés et avaient atteint un rythme effréné. L'elfe était complètement sorti du lac et commençait à remettre ses vêtements. Il se baissa pour prendre son pantalon. Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent. Aah ! Fenzel ! Le feu, le feu ! Je songeais plus que jamais à être auprès de lui... Si près de lui... La pression... je ne pouvais la supporter plus longtemps ! Mes membres se crispèrent soudain. L'instant suivant me vit me débarrasser sur la roche de cet excédent blanchâtre qui m'avait animé. Je lançai un coup d'œil vers Fenzel : celui-ci s'était entièrement revêtu et s'apprêtait à repartir vers le campement...

À mon tour je me frayai un chemin à travers les bois, suivant l'elfe d'assez loin pour ne pas être remarqué. Nous revînmes auprès d'Alekseï qui avait eu le temps de monter un petit camp d'infortune avec quelques piles de bois et des branchages. Le worgen salua grassement le jeunot dès qu'il le vit... quant à moi, qui arrivai quelques temps après pour ne pas éveiller le doute, je n'eus droit qu'à un vague signe de tête en guise de salutation. Alekseï nous convia à faire nous-même nos paillasses sur lesquelles dormir. Fenzel, fidèle à son habitude de vouloir toujours attirer l'attention sur lui, informa qu'il préférerait veiller cette nuit alors Alekseï, sans surprise, accourut à son secours et se proposa de protéger le campement. Bande d'idiots ! Laissez-donc, Greiss s'en chargera ! Il s'était bien reposé, nul doute qu'il tiendra à l'aise jusqu'au petit matin ! Et avec grande joie en plus ! Mon compagnon s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ah ! Ces petits contacts avec lui, aussi misérables étaient-ils, me faisaient toujours ressentir une exaltation féroce dans l'âme. Nous partagerons la garde à deux alors, mais je tenais à être le premier ! Alekseï acquiesça. Durant notre brève conversatio, l'elfe s'était mis au travail et regroupait les feuillages au sol. Le worgen se mit de même à préparer les lieux. Je m'assis à quelques mètres et les regardai faire. Ce geste aurait pu être anodin, cependant l'angle de vue était plutôt bon : pas tout à fait de dos, un peu décalé sur le côté, je pouvais voir les éventuelles formes de ce cher compagnon si bestial. Une bonne idée, la seule, qu'avait eu Fenzel de nous conseiller de rester en forme de worgen pour déjouer le pistage des loups d'orcs. Alekseï était si... Je ne vis malheureusement de lui rien de particulier, sa manière de traîner les feuillages étant trop masculines pour me laisser la moindre chose à dévorer. Mes yeux se perdirent un instant sur l'autre... et leur envie de s'en détourner disparut aussitôt.

Quels mouvements ! Fenzel avait vraiment un don pour se faire désirer sans même s'en rendre compte ! À moins que... Il était à genoux et arrangeait son lit de feuilles devant lui. Il se baissait parfois, se mettant quasiment à quatre pattes sous mon regard, tout en préservant ses hanches à bonne hauteur. J'avais cette impression qu'il était en train de me séduire... Mon incursion prêt du lac n'était peut-être pas passée inaperçue. Peut-être même s'était-il dévêtu en sachant sciemment que je l'observais ? Peut-être même désirait-il que je... Non ! Je ne devais pas y penser ! Le petit venait tout juste de finir. Il se remit en place avant de me lancer un regard. Je détournai les yeux à la hâte en direction du bois, peu importe l'endroit du moment que ce n'était pas sur lui. La nuit s'installa aussi rapidement que la soirée se passa. Après un repas des plus précaires les deux fripons se couchèrent. Je patientai un peu, lançant parfois deux trois coups d'œil aux alentours pour m'assurer de la tranquillité du secteur. J'étais incapable de ne pas poser dès que je le pouvais le regard sur l'elfe. Sa position pour se reposer était très... spéciale... Il était allongé sur le côté, le postérieur en retrait par rapport à ses épaules... Après tout, les deux dormaient profondément... Ils n'en sauraient rien si je...

Greiss alla s'installer entre ses deux compagnons assoupis et s'assura de l'état de chacun d'eux. Alekseï autant que Fenzel lui tournait le dos. Le worgen n'était pas disposé de manière à percevoir grand chose de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'elfe. Ses formes... Greiss pouvait presque les percevoir au travers du cuir ! La posture du garçon rendait visible sa très belle chute de rein. Le worgen fit passer avec la plus extrême délicatesse une griffe derrière le vêtement de l'elfe. Ce dernier ne se rendit compte de rien ! Greiss jeta un regard en arrière et, constatant que Alekseï dormait toujours profondément, commença à abaisser l'habit de Fenzel. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, le gilnéen accéléra son mouvement. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que l'elfe avait ouvert une paupière avant d'aussitôt la refermer. Les fesses du garçon apparaissaient peu à peu, seconde après seconde, devant un Greiss qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Celui-ci fut arrivé à mi-parcours lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le bras vers l'arrière. Alekseï !

Le worgen s'était remis assis et empêchait son ami de poursuivre. Ce dernier se contenta de ricaner bêtement tout en enlevant sa patte du corps de Fenzel.

« Tu savais bien que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher, grommela-t-il. Tu t'en étais douté...

-Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour faire semblant, répondit sereinement Alekseï. Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu ces gestes déplacés à mon égard...

-C'est pourtant simple : tu as toujours eu mon respect.

Greiss se poussa suffisamment de l'elfe afin que son ami puisse voir le postérieur à demi découvert de celui-ci.

« Regarde le et ose me dire que tu n'es pas tenté ! »

Alekseï haussa les épaules, puis esquiva la question en disant simplement que ce n'était pas ce que Fenzel désirait.

« Pas ce qu'il désire ? S'écria Greiss. Mais je l'ai vu se tortiller le popotin devant moi !

-C'est un gosse ! Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait, au mieux il prend ça pour un jeu ! Tu es toujours à essayer de le rabaisser, alors il se venge en se moquant de toi, mais toi bien sûr tu prends ça comme des avances ! »

Le gilnéen remonta le pantalon de Fenzel avant de prendre la place à Greiss et de lui demander d'aller se reposer. Greiss soupira brièvement puis s'allongea sans un mot. Probablement, pensa Alekseï, que sa dernière remarque l'avait vexé. Quant au principal intéressé de cette altercation, il se rendormit paisiblement, le sourire au coin des lèvres...

Plus loin, à quelques centaines de mètres à l'est d'Astranaar, deux taurens druides dépêchés de Mulgore patientaient l'émissaire elfique du cercle cénarien chargé de l'inspection occidentale d'Orneval. Ce dernier les rejoignit derrière les premières lignes de la Horde dès que la nuit fut totale. L'un des deux taurens, le moins imposant, salua l'elfe de la nuit avant de le présenter à son partenaire.

« Vous revoilà Maïko Sylvebrume, se réjouit-il.

-Darin Heurtbois, lança l'elfe tout en s'inclinant. Mon vieil ami.

-Voici Keorn, une connaissance. Il ne fait pas partie du cercle, mais est tout autant impliqué dans cette folie qui continue à saccager cette forêt. »

Maïko ne fit pas attention au second tauren : il semblait terriblement anxieux.

« Vous l'avez apporté avec vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Darin hocha la tête avant de présenter un large parchemin à l'elfe. Ce dernier parut horrifié de ce qu'il vit.

« Ainsi Garrosh est plus imbécile que je l'imaginais...

-Nous devons agir vite, murmura le tauren. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire.

-J'en avertirai les miens dès que possible. »

Maïko prit le parchemin puis se transforma en félin et repartit à vive allure vers Astranaar. Toutefois, l'importante missive qu'il transportait n'arriva jamais au bastion elfe de la nuit...


	33. Acte 3 Scène 4 (Soleil de mes Matins)

Scène 29

...Soleil de mes Matins

_Jaemen_

Ce vieux fourbe de Douillamorce ! Il m'avait envoyé un urgent message de Cabestan. Sur celui-ci il se vantait d'avoir déniché une perle si race qu'à ses côtés aucun de mes collaborateurs ne pouvait tenir la comparaison. Intrigué par autant de défiance de la part de ce gobelin je m'étais aussitôt mis en route pour le rencontrer. Lui et moi étions dans le marché du plaisir et, comme tout bon commerçant, nous aimions expérimenter les services de nos rivaux. Il fallait dire que la concurrence était rude en ces temps de guerre, entre les personnes souhaitant rester loin du conflit et celles qui cherchaient un bref moment de répit entre deux massacres. Cependant Douillamorce avait tout perdu suite à de lourdes dettes auprès de plusieurs hauts négociants qui avaient vite fait de piller ses biens. Il me semblait qui lui restait encore à payer, sans doute espérait-il alors que sa nouvelle tête soit à la hauteur de la situation. J'atteignis Cabestan quelques dizaines de minutes après mon départ de Sombrivage : la voie aérienne était de loin la plus rapide et la plus sûre. Je détestais cet endroit et tout ce qui pouvait s'y trafiquer au marché noir, ainsi je décidai de ne pas m'attarder et d'entrer directement dans la taverne. Ce rat m'attendait au comptoir, tout excité qu'il pouvait l'être de me présenter ce qu'il considérait comme sa merveille. Il ne me fit pas attendre et tous deux nous montâmes à l'étage. Le gobelin m'informai que son compagnon n'était pas encore réveillé, et que je devrais faire attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ouvrit une porte et me laissa pénétrer dans la chambre le premier.

Tout était assez sombre à l'intérieur. Douillamorce me fit signe d'attendre le temps d'allumer un éclairage sophistiqué, encore un truc de gobelin. Je fus dès lors ébloui par cet entassement de tapisseries, bannières, étendards et drapeaux aux couleurs de Lune d'Argent qui se présenta à mes yeux. Même les draps n'avaient pu échapper à cette folie flamboyante de dorures et d'embrasement ! Mais... Quelqu'un dormait ? Oh, un elfe de sang en train de faire de jolis rêves ! Je m'assis à ses côtés et regardai le visage assoupi du garçon : ce bâtard chanceux de Douillamorce n'avait pas exagéré ses propos ! Il était magnifique, là, endormi paisiblement à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses mèches blondes, son visage enjôleur et sa posture de bambin : on aurait dit un petit chat ! Je voulus caresser ses cheveux et levai la main pour satisfaire ce désir. Douillamorce montra aussi signe d'opposition. Combien devais-je payer pour passer un moment seul à seul avec l'elfe ? Je savais déjà le prix, mais j'espérais bien une petite réduction pour un vieil ami. Le gobelin me demanda le double de mes attentes. Le double ?! Cet arnaqueur souhaitait me faire cracher deux fois le prix prévu sous prétexte d'une très soudaine augmentation de la demande. Ah qu'il aille au diable ! Voilà son argent et qu'il parte ! L'elfe de sang ouvrit un œil. Il ne parut pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui ! Il regarda Douillamorce. Celui-ci me pria d'aller doucement avec Natyos normalement il ne le laissait pas entre les mains d'un membre d'une race trop massive. Je l'assurai que je prendrai soin du jeune homme. Le gobelin fit comprendre à l'elfe de sang de sa condition puis quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Nous voilà juste tous les deux joli garçon ! Te voilà rien qu'à moi !

Ma main se posa les hanches de ce tendre Natyos. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers la couverture ! Ah, mais c'est qu'il était entièrement nu là-dessous ! Un vif désir se fit ressentir en moi. Je caressai le drap lentement, traçant de mes doigts avides les courbes oniriques de l'elfe. Ce dernier leva le visage vers le mien... Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, sans pupille ni iris, seulement faits de magie sombre. Des yeux qui me rappelaient un dur passé : le mien... Chers sin'dorei, n'avez-vous pas oublié les souffrances que vous avez fait endurer à mon peuple ? Réduit en esclavage, forcé à travailler pour les démons et à piller pour eux nos propres ressources, notre propre vie... Maintenant tendre Natyos, qui de nous deux est l'esclave de l'autre ? Il baissa les yeux avant de s'excuser pour les atrocités de son peuple, même si lui-même n'avait rien à voir avec ses actes. Lâches... ces elfes de sang sont des lâches... Une bonne chose que le Fléau ait ravagé vos terres et massacré ton peuple ! Le jeune homme grimaça. Il me pria de ne pas parler des siens de cette manière. Je n'avais pas d'ordre à recevoir de l'un des anciens larbins des démons ! Les elfes de sang ne sont bons qu'à se pencher en avant et à suivre les directives de plus forts qu'eux ! Le garçon se jeta sur moi. Je le laissai avoir le dessus et m'allongeai sur le dos. Celui-ci fut contraint à sortir entièrement de ses draps pour venir sur moi dans l'espoir de me faire changer d'avis. Ah ! Quelle fougue ! Il me regardait fixement, à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, une lueur féroce flamboyant dans ses yeux. Quant aux miens, ils ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre le visage magnifique de Natyos et son intimité qui venait de se dévoiler : celle-ci pendait entre ses cuisses à quelques centimètres seulement de la mienne en totale excitation. Je levai mes mains et les plaquai de part et d'autres de son corps avant d'effectuer de lents mouvements d'avant en arrière. Sa peau était si douce ! Suite à ce contact, les traits de son visage parurent s'apaiser. Probablement venait-il de se rappeler qu'il était mon esclave ! Mes lèvres se posèrent l'instant suivant sur son cou et ma langue se mit d'elle-même à caresser la chair du jeune elfe désormais passif. Il était à moi !

Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'à agripper les fesses de Natyos tandis qu'à l'inverse mes lèvres remontèrent afin de se poser sur les siennes. C'est qu'il semblait aimer se faire désirer le coquin ! Il m'embrassa avec tendresse, peut-être avec trop de tendresse d'ailleurs ! L'envie de le dominer me frappa à nouveau. Je me relevai alors en faisant basculer l'elfe de sang en arrière de sorte à le garder en-dessous et non plus au-dessus. Revenu en position allongée il ouvrit ses cuisses assez largement pour me permettre de rester tout contre lui. Mes doigts se perdirent sur sa poitrine pendant que ma langue, en proie à une envie vorace, se mit à lécher avec entrain sa basse anatomie en éveil. Natyos avait fermé ses paupières et ne bougeait plus, se délaissant entièrement sous mon contrôle. J'avais un tel appétit en l'admirant dans toute sa soumission que je décidai de quitter son entrejambe afin de le retourner complètement. Une fois encore il ne montra aucune réticence lorsque mes mains repoussèrent ses rondeurs et que ma langue en pleine ivresse humidifiait la moindre parcelle de chair qui se présentait à elle. Mieux encore, puisque l'elfe relevait de temps à autre les hanches afin de m'aider dans ma tâche ! Lorsque cette dernière fut achevée, je me relevai avant de plaquer mon bas-ventre contre son postérieur. Les frottements firent suite. Natyos semblait apprécier le fait de s'exposer à un inconnu en patientant la sentence finale ainsi et une fois de plus il soutint mon entreprise en remuant lentement son bassin contre ma nudité devenue ardente. Je ne devais plus attendre davantage ! J'étais si effrayé à l'idée de le quitter sans avoir eu l'occasion de l'explorer ! La peur de le laisser sans en avoir pleinement profité me fit à nouveau raccourcir cet échange : je reculai un peu, prenant mes distances afin de lancer l'assaut. L'elfe de sang aussi était prêt, les hanches levée pour mieux me recevoir. Le moment était venu d'être plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été avec un sin'dorei !

Nos deux gabarits étaient très différents : Natyos était un jeune homme dont la minceur devait contenir un organe plus imposant que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'accueillir en lui. Avant d'entrer, mes doigts s'assurèrent de la bonne humidité de ses plus proches parois. Après quoi ils repoussèrent les rondeurs de l'elfe afin de dégager au mieux le passage. Natyos, encore une fois en sauveur, m'aida dans la préparation, ce qui me permit de libérer une main. Cette dernière conduisit mon intimité au centre de toute mon attention qui s'ouvrit à mon approche. Je m'engouffrai avec patience à l'intérieur sous les somptueux gémissements de l'elfe. Sa douce voix me fit gagner autant en vitesse qu'en profondeur et je débutai d'emblée les frottements, dans son corps cette fois ! L'enfant ne cessait pas de gémir. La chaleur grimpait en moi aussi rapidement que je traçais en Natyos. Ma main libre lui caressait le dos et mes hanches claquait les siennes avec force. J'avais toujours souhaité entendre un elfe de sang en souffrance maintenant c'était chose faite et de la manière la plus belle que l'on pouvait imaginer ! La Lumière ! Je la sentais qui venait ! Ah ! Que ce Natyos était splendide ! Il ne bougea pas lorsque je me relâchai en lui, attendant sagement que j'en eusse fini avec son arrière-train et que je me fusse retiré de celui-ci. Il avait été excellent, une vraie délivrance ! Je lui déposai tendrement un baiser sur la joue et le remerciai pour son service. Je quittai ensuite la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons ?

_Natyos_

Le draenei venait tout juste de partir. Je me levai et éteignis l'éclairage dans lequel semblait baigner la pièce. Le soleil ! Ma journée de travail allait bientôt commencer, bien qu'elle s'était débutée par un temps de repos suite à mon... « service » au dernier client. J'étais assez heureux, si je pouvais parler de bonheur, de m'être déjà donné de si bonne heure, ce qui me laisserait le loisir de servir à la taverne sans craindre le regard de la clientèle, du moins pas pour aujourd'hui. Je m'habillai à la hâte puis descendis les escaliers. Tout comme la veille les lieux étaient déjà occupés par quelques invétérés de la chopine et autres rebuts de la vie. Le tavernier me salua. Il me paraissait un peu trop fier pour être honnête... Bien sûr que j'avais un temps de pause, mais j'avais faim ! Il poussa un petit ricanement et se mit aussitôt à préparer mon repas avant de m'inviter à prendre place à une table. Ça aurait été sans problème si seulement je percevais un endroit calme où je pourrais manger tranquillement ! Alors que je cherchais du regard un tel sanctuaire, je fus surpris de constater la présence de ce bel inconnu qui avait désiré me parler de ce paladin, toujours en armure, qui sauvait par sa seule présence cette scène d'une atroce monotonie. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et demandai si je pouvais m'asseoir. Il sursauta avant de soudainement se lever et de me convier à m'installer.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'inclinant, je ne vous avais pas vu approcher. »

Ce n'était rien ! Et puis, un tel respect à mon égard était plutôt dérangeant... Il m'adressa un sourire puis se remit assis devant moi. A dire vrai, c'était plus à moi de m'excuser pour l'avoir congédié d'une façon aussi abrupte. À ce propos, de que souhaitait-il me parler ? Les joues du paladin se mirent à rougir.

« Ce n'était rien de très important, m'assura-t-il hâtivement. Une simple requête.

-De quel genre ? Lui demandai-je, curieux de connaître ses raisons d'autant que, je devais bien l'admettre, j'appréciais de le voir en proie à un tel embarras.

-Je... Je voulais vous poser une question, hésita le paladin. Il n'est pas fréquent de voir l'un de ses confrères ici, et surtout pas dans la situation qui est la vôtre. Puis-je me permettre de...

-Naturellement ! Cela fait quelques jours que je suis arrivé ici, à Cabestan. J'ai besoin d'argent pour repartir.

-Mais pourquoi vous être abandonné ? Pourquoi vous être vendu ? »

Je pouvais sentir une pointe de colère dans ses propos. Chose étrange et voilà qu'un inconnu me reprochait ma condition ! Sa réaction me paraissait être tout sauf désintéressée...

« Je ne suis capable de rien d'autre que de satisfaire les ardeurs des faibles... »

Sa main se posa sur la mienne.

« J'ai vu tellement de monstres, autant que de vauriens et de pochetrons mais vous Natyos, vous n'en faites pas partie. Est-il si difficile de vivre ? »

Aesen abaissa les yeux vers ses doigts hardis avant de les retirer aussitôt, surpris par son propre geste. Vivre ? Comment espérer vivre dans un pareil endroit... Je levai la tête vers la taverne, vers tous ces ivrognes qui cuvaient en attendant leur heure, et vis le gobelin qui marchait vers nous, un plat à la main. La créature déposa celui-ci devant moi et me félicita de mes performances : le draenei m'avait apparemment grandement apprécié. Le tavernier avait sûrement lancé cet applaudissement afin d'éveiller le désir du paladin, cependant celui-ci s'était contenté de fixer le bois de la table jusqu'au départ du commerçant. Il grimaçait de honte, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire que ça avait été lui le sujet de ces félicitations.

« En effet, murmura tristement Aesen, cet endroit est une infamie. »

Il était un chevalier de sang après tout, quoi de plus naturel pour lui que de fuir toute luxure ? Quant à moi, j'étais à ma place ici. Ses yeux se levèrent soudain et plongèrent dans les miens.

« Non vous ne l'êtes pas ! C'est un lieu de perdition qui vous enferme dans une spirale descendante ! Je vous en prie Natyos, acceptez ma requête et éloignez-vous de cette taverne le plus loin possible. »

Je restais ici pour pouvoir m'éloigner, mais je devais prendre mes distances en sécurité. Même si cette vie n'était qu'une ombre, je la préférais encore à la mort...

« Alors quittez ces lieux, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Si... »

Les sourcils d'Aesen se froncèrent : il semblait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour terminer ce qu'il venait de commencer.

« Si je vous proposais de vous reposer dans un endroit loin de toute turbulence, accepteriez-vous ? »

Son visage... Son teint était devenu en l'espace d'un instant aussi écarlate que la braise. M'invitait-il à dormir chez lui ?

« Je comprendrais et ne me sentirais pas blessé si vous étiez amené à décliner cette proposition, ajouta-t-il avec précaution. Je peux concevoir vos doutes et... »

Ce sera avec plaisir que je quitterai ce soir l'établissement, même si ce ne serait que pour une nuit. Le paladin acquiesça aussitôt. Il paraissait vouloir dissimuler son émotion derrière l'impassibilité du soldat, néanmoins il ne réussissait pas la voiler entièrement. Confus, Aesen se leva et m'informa qu'il patienterait la fin de mon service derrière le bâtiment. Il s'inclina, me souhaita de passer une bonne journée puis s'en alla. Mes yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue. Malheureusement, les plaques de son armure ne donnaient pas grand chose à voir de lui. Après avoir fini le repas, je me décidai à remonter à l'étage prendre un bain. Ce fut une fois dans l'eau que mon imagination explosa en un millier de visions magnifiques, et que mon corps tout entier se perdit dans un songe...


	34. Acte 3 Scène 5 (La Semblance du Chaos)

Scène 30

La Semblance du Chaos

« Apportez autant de torches qu'il y a d'arbres en Orneval » ! À peine les ordres du général avaient été hurlés que des cohortes d'orcs s'animèrent, fouillant chaque recoin du campement à la recherche du moindre morceaux de bois. Les soldats serviles présentèrent à la hâte les fagots fraîchement coupés qu'ils dispersèrent dans la grande salle, puis quittèrent les lieux aussitôt leur tâche accomplie. Plusieurs membres de l'élite kor'kron entrèrent alors, suivis de près par un orc à la stature massive. L'armure de celui-ci recouvrait entièrement son corps sous des plaques épaisses faites d'un métal argenté et presque luisant. L'orc ordonna à ses sujets d'allumer les feux afin qu'aucune ténèbre ne puisse prendre part au rassemblement militaire. Les elfes, assura-t-il, ne pourraient ainsi pas se faufiler et entendre les directives de leurs longues oreilles sans prendre le risque de voir celles-ci orner les portes du bastion. Les combattants s'installèrent autour du général et attendirent en silence les ordres de celui qu'ils surnommaient avec fierté le « Rase-Elfe » intrépide, honorable, féroce et brave, tels étaient les principes du kor'kron valeureux et telles étaient les lois que Krikan le Rase-Elfe représentait en parfait paradigme.

Le général poussa de nouveaux hurlements. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et deux gardes approchèrent en compagnie d'un elfe de la nuit qu'ils traînèrent au centre de la salle avant de le lâcher aux pieds du général. Ce dernier donna ordre à un kor'kron au hasard d'informer le prisonnier de la peine pour avoir tenté de s'échapper d'un affrontement qui opposait ses frères à la Grande Horde de Garrosh. L'orc massif se mit à pousser des ricanements gutturaux, puis il sortit de son armure une petite lame légèrement arrondie et au tranchant extrêmement acéré : si celle-ci était incapable de percer une armure, ses capacités demeuraient étonnantes dans les questions de dépeçage. Pour s'être opposé au général Krikan Raselfe en personne, hurla l'orc, l'elfe sera dépossédé de son infecte crinière de femme ainsi que de ses oreilles immondes et difformes. Il agita l'arme devant le visage du prisonnier avant de la déposer au sol. Mais comme ce jour était empli de grâce, ajouta-t-il, l'elfe sera libre de racheter sa lâcheté et de choisir de mourir de ses propres mains. Krikan avait tourné le dos à l'elfe et commençait à s'éloigner. Le captif lançait des regards paniqués dans toutes les directions la lame sous ses yeux devenait une véritable obsession, tout comme l'était cet orc que tout le monde craignait et qui semblait avoir momentanément baissé sa garde. Les doigts de l'elfe prirent l'arme en silence. Il la regarda scintiller d'un millier de lueurs embrasées. Les reflets vacillaient sur la lame en suivant le rythme des tremblements de l'elfe. Soudain il comprit. Le silence alourdissait ses épaules tandis qu'il se relevait avec autant de vitesse qu'il en était capable. Il fondit sur l'orc, le petit coutelas prêt à frapper les plaques de métal brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Toutefois celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'effleurer l'armure que l'orc avait fait un demi-tour, empoignant d'une main le poignet de l'elfe qui relâcha son emprise sur l'arme et de l'autre le cou du prisonnier qui se brisait sous une étreinte sauvage. « Te voilà mort en soldat » s'écria Krikan avant de laisser retomber à terre le corps inerte de son ennemi. Plus aucune oreille indiscrète n'allait venir troubler l'ordre à présent : le conseil de guerre pouvait alors débuter.

_Alekseï_

Nous étions partis plus tôt que prévu du campement et nous étions arrivés à Astranaar aux premières aurores. À peine nous avions posé le pied dans la ville qu'une garnison de gardiennes embusquées se jeta sur nous et nous détroussa de nos biens. Sur les recommandations de Fenzel nous les laissâmes s'emparer de nos armes et de nos vivres je ne pouvais après tout pas m'attendre à un accueil à bras ouverts alors que le conflit était à leurs portes. Le jeune elfe nous informa que cette garde faisait partie des Sentinelles : uniquement composée de femmes elfes, cette garde d'élite formait la principale défense des territoires elfiques et était sous les ordres directs de Tyrande Murmevent, la grande prêtresse de la Lune et dirigeante des elfes de la nuit. La troupe se divisa aussitôt après que la fouille fut achevée la plupart des elfes resta à l'entrée d'Astranaar tandis que quelque unes formèrent un détachement afin de nous conduire à l'intérieur de la ville. Nous passâmes devant nombre d'habitations transformées à la hâte en infirmeries où s'entassaient les blessés. Il régnait en ces lieux une atmosphère oppressante que le silence seulement brisé par les sanglots et le râle des mourants ne faisait qu'accroître à son paroxysme. Les sentinelles nous amenèrent devant la plus grande des bâtisses et nous firent signe d'entrer avant de repartir reprendre leur guet. Nous étions de nouveau seuls, tous trois contemplant les portes en bois qui nous faisaient face. Fenzel fut le premier à faire un pas en avant et, constatant l'immobilité dont Greiss et moi faisions preuve, nous assura que nous n'avions rien à craindre de ses frères et de ses sœurs. Entièrement désarmés... il ne valait mieux pas en effet que nous subissions de menace alors que nous souhaitions aider. Nous avançâmes ensemble et entrâmes dans ce qui paraissait être une auberge. Je me rappelais de l'ambiance joviale et agréable de celles de Gilnéas, de ses troubadours le soir venu qui soufflaient dans l'air d'entraînantes mélodies, de ses parfums alcoolisés qui baignaient les paroles dans l'insouciance et le déni de toute réalité... Tout cela était du passé, et rien de ce qui se présentait à nous dans cet endroit ne pouvait nous faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant la réalité la plus dure et la plus déchirante qui soit : comme un parfum de pourriture, un silence acide mêlé aux larmes qui s'écoulent, en chaque recoin où poser les yeux la mort se dévoilait de ses traits les plus obscènes. Je pensais trouver en Astranaar un bastion fortifié, la place-forte elfique en Orneval qui maintenait nos alliés à l'abri du mal extérieur. Je m'étais trompé : tout ce que je percevais n'avait que les parades d'un véritable charnier.

Une elfe vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et or s'avança vers nous avant de retirer son capuchon. Le visage de Fenzel s'éclaircit soudain. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla aussitôt. Nous l'imitâmes à la suite, sans vraiment comprendre qui était cette femme.

« Voici Tyrande Murmevent, lança Fenzel, apparemment sous le choc de faire une telle rencontre en ces lieux lugubres.

« Relevez-vous, ordonna sereinement Tyrande. Il y a bien assez d'hommes ici qui ne s'élèveront plus. »

Tyrande était, comment dire... une elfe qui semblait avoir bénéficié de toutes les grâces dès sa naissance tant sa beauté paraissait repousser toute cette noirceur qui accablait la ville. On pouvait deviner autant par sa tenue que par la vive lueur dans ses yeux son âge très avancé et, pourtant, son visage n'était marqué d'aucune sorte par la vieillesse. Une grande fatigue se lisait toutefois sur ses traits. Fenzel se releva et effectua un salut militaire plein de vigueur. Voilà donc le visage de celle qui a sauvé les miens de l'extinction ? Celle qui nous a escorté jusque dans ses terres alors que les siens essuyaient les offensives d'un Garrosh plus belliqueux que jamais ?

« Grande prêtresse Tyrande, lançai-je tout en m'inclinant, nous ne nous attendions pas à votre présence ici, à Astranaar.

-La Déesse Elune me protège, gilnéen. Je suis venue secourir les blessés et voir de mes propres yeux l'étendue de la folie de Garrosh. Cela est une sensation étrange, la première fois, de voir s'éteindre un elfe de la nuit, peuple autrefois immortel. Mais même une déesse comme Elune ne doit agir à l'encontre du cycle naturel. Si mon séjour en ce monde devait être révolu, alors j'accepterais de le quitter. En attendant, je veille à prolonger celui de mes frères et de mes sœurs. »

J'étais comme envoûté par Tyrande la cause qu'elle défendait était juste et nous partagions le même ennemi. Tout à présent était clair dans mon esprit. Je me remis à genoux.

« Grande prêtresse Tyrande, je souhaite combattre la Horde aux côtés des kal'dorei. »

Un silence survint alors, puis j'entendis à côté de moi Fenzel s'agenouiller avant de dire les paroles d'engagement, et Greiss nous imita l'instant suivant. L'elfe de la nuit inclina lentement la tête en avant.

« Bien que le courage ne soit pas un rempart suffisant contre la souffrance, prouver sa valeur demeure le fondement de toute confiance. Nous attendions durant la nuit l'arrivée d'un émissaire chargé d'importantes informations sur l'ennemi, malheureusement celui-ci n'est jamais revenu. S'il a tenu l'itinéraire prévu il devrait encore être en Orneval, prêt de la ligne de front. Retrouvez ce message et, si cela vous est possible, ramenez l'émissaire. Il se prénomme Maïko Sylvebrume et fait aussi partie du cercle cénarien. Ce qu'il transportait est de la plus haute importance, n'hésitez surtout pas à tuer si vous êtes repérés, dans le cas contraire la discrétion est votre meilleure armure. Hâtez-vous ou l'ennemi le trouvera avant vous. »

Nous saluâmes Tyrande tandis qu'elle repartait vers les lits des blessés. Fenzel laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Ce Maïko est du cercle cénarien, murmura-t-il avec désespoir. Si vous saviez ô combien il est improbable de retrouver un druide perdu dans une forêt comme Orneval et en plein milieu d'une guerre... »

Le petit n'avait pas tord, mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser Garrosh gagner du terrain. Nous devions aider les elfes de la nuit et sauvegarder la région. Les années de chasse en Gilnéas ne nous permettaient peut-être pas d'espérer retrouver cet elfe vivant, mais au moins nous le retrouverons avant ces imbéciles d'orcs. Ces derniers pensaient probablement être les créatures les plus féroces d'Orneval : ils n'avaient alors jamais croisé un gilnéen !

_Natyos_

La soirée arrive rapidement après une journée de travail acharné, rendue joyeuse par l'invitation d'Aesen à dormir ailleurs. J'allais enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit avec un but, sans errance ni désespoir, peut-être même n'allais-je même pas songer au passé. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les intentions du paladin, mais ce n'était qu'un détail à vrai dire puisque je savais parfaitement les miennes. Après tout je n'avais rien à perdre à tenter quelque chose, il ne pouvait prétendre m'aider par simple charité. Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis longtemps... en fait je ne me souvenais plus de quand datait la dernière fois où je m'étais senti protégé avec une autre personne... Aesen n'avait pas tenté de me forcer la main, bien au contraire même puisqu'il agissait pour moi et en dépit de ses propres sentiments : je m'en étais persuadé il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire un mot, ses yeux avait déjà tout dit. Je m'apprêtais à partir de la taverne lorsque je m'immobilisai à quelques pas de la sortie. Je tremblais de tous mes membres ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'empoignai la poignée et poussa la porte. Je me mis aussitôt à longer les murs à l'extérieur de crainte que quelqu'un me remarque. Comme il m'avait prévenu dans la matinée Aesen m'attendait derrière le bâtiment. Assis dos contre ce dernier, le paladin examinait le manche de sa large épée : il paraissait si songeur... Il se releva dès qu'il m'aperçut et rengaina son arme derrière lui. Il s'inclina promptement puis me fit signe de le suivre avant de marcher d'un pas calme vers l'extérieur de Cabestan. Toujours en armure, il ne quittait jamais son arme non plus... Il avait probablement du survivre à de nombreux affrontements pour être devenu aussi méfiant...

Je le suivis jusqu'à une petite habitation, que j'aurais presque pu nommer cabane si le cœur m'était sombre. Un destrier était attaché à côté de la porte. Aesen s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le museau, puis il se tourna vers moi et m'invita à visiter sa demeure. J'entrai à l'intérieur juste avant le paladin. En effet, c'était un endroit petit mais je m'y sentais en sécurité contrairement à ma chambre dans la taverne. L'elfe m'adressa un sourire. Il m'indiqua le lit, le seul de la pièce, avant de me signaler qu'il dormira par-terre pour cette nuit.

« Nous... commençai-je avec hésitation. Nous n'allons pas...

-Non, répondit-il aussitôt.

-Mais... pourquoi ? »

Ses joues prirent instantanément une teinte écarlate. Je venais de me rendre compte que ma question n'avait pas été tournée dans le sens souhaité, alors je m'empressai de reformuler.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

-Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, m'assura-t-il, je n'aurais eu qu'à débourser quelques pièces.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un me parlerait de cette manière... »

Il me demanda de l'excuser pour ses paroles. Il fallait admettre pourtant qu'il n'avait pas tord dans le fond, bien qu'à la vue du lieu dans lequel il vivait « quelques pièces » pourraient paraître une certaine somme.

« J'aurais eu assez en bourse pour ce genre d'affaires, lança-t-il. Seulement, je ne désire pas vivre en compagnie de ce qui n'a aucune importance : en ce monde l'inutilité semble coûter plus chèrement que la vie et le bien-être.

-Si vous disposez d'une bourse suffisante alors venez à la place de ces pervers » répliquai-je soudain.

Le paladin soupira. Une fois encore, je craignais que mes paroles eussent été mal interprétées.

« Si je le faisais, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ces derniers.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'accorder une nuit loin de toute peur, mais ce ne sont pas celles-ci qui sont le véritable supplice : venez, pour quelques jours seulement encore. Ce gobelin se fiche de savoir ce que vous allez faire de moi, du moment que vous lui donnez l'argent. »

Je fis un pas vers Aesen.

« Venez, le suppliai-je. Venez, et achetez ma liberté. Je ne peux plus supporter ce que je vis. Je ne le supporterai pas une fois de plus. »

L'elfe de sang baissa la tête.

« Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous sortir de cette débauche. Je vous donne ma parole. »

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Ce qu'ils étaient moroses ! C'était idiot, mais je n'avais plus qu'un désir en tête et un seul : celui d'extraire hors de moi toute cette tristesse. Je m'étais interdit jusque là de parler, de penser ou de rêver, et voilà que toutes ces paroles, cette mémoire et ces espoirs avaient jailli sans que j'en eusse été l'auteur. Au moins, tout cela avait eu le mérite de déclencher la même réaction de la part d'Aesen qui s'était un peu dévoilé lui-aussi. Mais bon sang ce que je me sentais mal de l'avoir mis dans un tel guêpier ! Il parvint toutefois à briser le silence en me demandant si je voulais mettre d'autres vêtements pour la nuit. Je lui répondis que je dormais sans. Le paladin se racla la gorge. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, je lui demandai sur le ton de la plaisanterie s'il comptait se reposer avec son armure.

« Je comptais l'enlever, lança-t-il. Mettez-vous à l'aise, vous êtes en paix pour cette nuit. »

Serait-il possible de se tutoyer à présent que nous étions amis ? En fait, je ne désirais pas vraiment l'interroger à ce sujet, trouvant à nos échanges emplis de politesse une échappatoire revigorante à toute la crasse de Cabestan. Je m'installai sur le lit et me mis aussitôt dans les draps afin d'ôter mes vêtements sans indisposer quiconque. Étonnamment, Aesen semblait avoir renoncé à son extrême pudeur et commençait à retirer son armure juste à côté de moi. Il laissa malencontreusement retomber une partie de celle-ci qui mit à nu ses omoplates. Des cicatrices ? J'en comptais quatre uniquement entre ses deux épaules. Je savais qu'il s'était battu, mais à ce point... Aesen remonta hâtivement le fin tissu jusqu'à sa nuque et s'empressa de me présenter ses confuses. Pendant qu'il retirait le restant de son armure et qu'il ne laissait sur lui que ce vêtement qui me laissait à peine percevoir ses formes, le paladin m'avoua avoir enduré de nombreuses blessures.

« La Lumière guérit toujours le vivant, ajouta Aesen, même si celui-ci est affecté des pires gangrènes. Elle laisse cependant des marques sur le corps de ceux qu'elle a touché pour que tous se souviennent de la douleur et de la peine, de sorte à conserver la valeur de la vie ainsi que du combat permanent afin de la préserver. »

L'elfe obstrua la petite ouverture vers l'extérieur de son plastron. L'obscurité s'était emparé de l'entièreté de la pièce. J'entendis le paladin s'allonger sur le sol.

« Demain je paierai pour que vous n'ayez pas à subir les pulsions néfastes d'autrui. En attendant Natyos, je vous souhaite de passer une nuit de sérénité. »

Cette soirée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée finalement. Aesen désirait véritablement m'aider, non tirer profit de ma situation. Et à présent je dormais dans les mêmes draps qui l'accueillaient chaque soir et qui m'enivraient d'une douce chaleur. Ma main se perdit sur mon corps. Il me prit soudain une envie étrange une simple vérification de ce qui me semblait être une évidence. Mes doigts caressèrent l'endroit où quelques jours plus tôt mon sang s'était écoulé par vagues. Ils n'y trouvèrent rien de plus que de la chair, lisse et sans discontinuités. Aucune cicatrice. Mon souffle s'interrompit soudain.


	35. Acte 3 Scène 6 (Vers l'Éternité)

Scène 31

Vers l'Éternité

_Aesen_

Je me levai comme à mon habitude dès les premières lueurs du Soleil. Natyos dormait encore profondément. La taverne n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir, pourtant j'étais dans l'incapacité de sortir le jeune elfe de sa torpeur. J'inspectai les alentours à la recherche de mes effets: mon armure, ainsi que... mon arme... La lame faisait refléter la lumière. Elle était éclatante comme prise dans un halo de clartés qui aveugla mes yeux habitués à l'ombre. Comme un éclair fusant dans mon esprit ma mission me revint soudain, plus claire que jamais. Mes mains s'emparèrent de la grande épée et la portèrent jusqu'au pied du lit. Natyos ne fut même pas réveillé par le bruit... Je levai l'arme au-dessus de son corps: elle était prête à s'abattre sur lui et à le trancher net d'un coup. C'était la raison de ma présence ici: combattre le Mal. J'avais toujours œuvré pour sa destruction ! Pas toujours en vérité, non... Comment aurais-je pu m'interroger sur ce qu'était le Bien? Après ce genre d'événement, la définition des vraies valeurs devenait transparente, limpide, définitive... Voilà que je m'égarais dans mes pensées, mais était-ce dû au fait que je ne percevais pas ce mal en Natyos? Étais-je seulement en pleine capacité de juger? Je devais obéir aux ordres ! Même si ceux-là n'existaient que pour m'éloigner du véritable visage de l'insanité? M'éloigner de Quel'Thalas et de Lordaeron, n'était-ce pas dans ce but que ces directives m'avaient été confiées? Qu'était-ce alors que servir le Bien?

Je regardais le visage du jeune homme: celui-ci paraissait si paisible dans ses songes... Il ne souffrira pas... Je fis un pas en avant afin d'avoir un meilleur appui. Quelque chose, du tissu vraisemblablement, toucha ma peau: ses vêtements gisaient à terre ! Je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille à propos de sa façon de dormir. Était-il vraiment nu sous ces draps? Mon imagination faisait émerger dans mon esprit des visions par dizaines. Non ! Je me devais de les combattre ! Je vis alors dans l'amas à mes pieds un habit d'ordinaire caché sous d'autres. Des picotements s'emparèrent soudain de tout mon bas-ventre. Ma main souhaitait calmer ces ardeurs, c'était alors que je vis ses paupières qui se mirent tout à coup à remuer: Natyos allait se réveiller ! Il était trop tard pour remettre l'arme à sa place, bien davantage pour feinter un lourd sommeil. Je remis la pointe de l'épée tournée vers le sol et adoptai à la hâte une posture moins menaçante. Cela était sans doute insuffisant à dissimuler ce que furent mes intentions...

Dès son réveil, les yeux de l'elfe se posèrent sur moi et ses lèvres me sourirent. Hors de toute maîtrise, une chaleur embrasa plus intensément mes joues ainsi que quelques autres lieux de mon corps. Heureusement, ma réaction passa inaperçue tant le regard de Natyos restait figé sur l'arme qui faisait presque ma taille. Je le rassurai en prétextant une simple vérification: tous les matins, lui dis-je, je m'entraînais à l'extérieur. Le matin ! Natyos voulut sortir de son lit mais se rappela de sa nudité. Il me demanda de bien vouloir lui donner ses vêtements puis de me retourner le temps pour lui de se revêtir. Je me persuadai de n'avoir jamais ressenti pareille tentation malgré les pulsations de mon cœur qui résonnaient jusque dans mes extrémités. Une fois habillé mon confrère se leva et, s'arrêtant juste derrière moi, me questionna à propos de la nuit prochaine. Il souhaitait dormir à nouveau ici ! Je ne pouvais pas me retourner, plus maintenant: c'était devenu trop visible pour ne pas être remarqué. Le jeune homme savait ce qui me rendait si statique: il m'embrassa tendrement la joue puis attendit ma réaction. Luttant contre cette gêne qui s'emparait de moi au même rythme que le désir, je déclinai la proposition de Natyos de revenir ce soir avant de lui conseiller de partir dès à présent. Il y eut un court silence, puis j'entendis des pas s'éloigner à la hâte et une porte qui se referma brusquement. Voilà que je me sentais mal à l'aise de m'être montré aussi irrespectueux envers lui: après tout le problème venait de moi mais... ce n'était pas correct. Mon corps s'anima de nouveau. Je devais retourner auprès du commandant de cette zone afin de lui faire part de ma mission. Peut-être accepterait-il alors de me renvoyer à Lune d'Argent dans les plus brefs délais...

_Natyos_

Je marchais silencieux en direction de la taverne. J'avais tellement de quoi penser et pourtant mon esprit s'était éteint. Une angoisse me tenaillait le ventre comme un serpent qui lentement remontait mes entrailles jusqu'à étreindre mes poumons et mon cœur. À l'instant même où je m'étais abandonné au démon mon sang s'était obscurci: il portait en lui les flots d'une malédiction. J'avais cessé de penser... et pourtant mon corps tout entier criait pour sa délivrance. J'entrai dans cet endroit où j'avais espéré me retrouver jadis. Quelques ivrognes s'entassaient déjà dans les lieux d'ombres tandis que le gobelin gérait quelques affaires derrière le comptoir. Dès qu'il m'aperçut il se mit en colère après mon retard. Ma seule présence ici était un fardeau suffisant pour ne pas l'alourdir davantage de temps... Après ses brèves remontrances, il m'indiqua qu'un client m'attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes dans la chambre. Un client... j'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir de ce à quoi j'étais réduit. Aesen n'aura pas su m'aider, cette fois encore...

Résigné, je montai à l'étage avant d'arriver devant un inconnu, entièrement dissimulé sous une longue robe munie d'un large capuchon. Ce n'était pas vraiment une tenue appropriée pour ce genre d'activité ! L'individu me répondit que ce n'était pas là le motif de sa présence. Je fus extrêmement surpris d'entendre une voix féminine. Je pensai tout d'abord à un retour de cette femme étrange que j'avais vu lors d'un rêve éveillé, mais il devenait évident après courte réflexion qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de la même personne.

« Je vous amène des nouvelles de Lune d'Argent. » chuchota-t-elle avec célérité.

Quelque chose était étrange dans l'habit de ce messager ainsi que dans la manière de dialoguer. J'avais de nombreuses interrogations à lui faire part, mais je devais en premier lieu connaître la raison de cette rencontre.

« L'apprenti magistère Dethean a subi la crémation le lendemain de votre départ. Sa fille, Enora, vous a lancé de nombreuses calomnies, vous accusant entre autres de vous être lié à un elfe de la nuit et que c'est ce dernier qui vous a poussé à abattre Dethean, un homme, selon elle, des plus respectables. Quant à votre ami Sernaï, il est resté silencieux, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de votre ancien professeur de l'école des incantateurs. Celui-ci a retrouvé plusieurs heures après le meurtre du magistère un étudiant dans les couloirs de l'école: submergé par une terreur surnaturelle, l'esprit du jeune homme s'est détérioré durant toute la nuit jusqu'à ne laisser derrière lui qu'une coquille vide. »

Les choses s'étaient donc empirées depuis ma fuite. Et pour mère? L'émissaire eut un bref instant de silence avant de répondre.

« Votre mère va bien. »

Quoi? C'était tout? Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire?

« Cette fameuse nuit, les gardes de la ville sont venus chez elle afin de l'informer de la mort de son fils. Elle a demandé plus tard à voir le corps, cependant cela était impossible à cause de la raison du décès. Elle a alors interrogé ceux qui ont été témoins de l'arrivée de la garde et de la tentative ratée d'arrestation. Cela fut difficile du fait du nombre restreint de personnes ayant vu ce qui s'était réellement passé: Natyos avait été enlevé par un troll des amani, ce dernier s'était échappé de la ville probablement pour s'en faire un festin. Mais pourquoi un troll irait chercher ses proies en pleine rue de la capitale? Pourquoi irait-il mettre en péril sa vie de la sorte pour un elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas? Dès lors, votre mère a cherché. Elle était convaincue de votre survie, quand bien même les soldats lui affirmaient que son fils avait été mortellement blessé avant d'être enlevé par l'amani. En effet, le cadavre de cet amani au corps si particulier gisait sur un rivage à quelques centaines de mètres des portes de Lune d'Argent. Il était mort de vieillesse. Étrange finalité pour celui qui avait montré quelques minutes auparavant une vigueur incroyable n'est-ce pas? Fait plus marquant: à côté de celui-ci s'étendait une mare de sang. Le troll n'avait pas pu autant saigner. Alors elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle avant de remarquer un large ponton géré par des gobelins: un navire de Gentepression avait dû faire escale à Quel'Thalas et probablement celui-ci avait embarqué le corps du jeune elfe encore en vie. Ma présence ici confirme ces dires. »

Pourquoi cet habillement? Pourquoi se cacher ainsi?

« Je suis surveillée. D'ailleurs je ne peux rester trop longtemps auprès de vous. Mais avant de partir il faut à tout prix que je vous informe d'une chose cruciale. »

Cruciale? Mais pourrais-je revoir mère? Va-t-elle venir me chercher? J'ai besoin d'aide: juste de l'argent serait suffisant pour payer ma dette ! Je ne survivrais pas ici parmi tous ces pervers qui me déshonorent un peu plus chaque jour !

« Je... »

L'émissaire fit un pas en arrière. Il me sembla entendre de derrière le voile le bruit de sanglots étouffés.

« Ce... bordel..., bégaya-t-elle, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté, n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Je... je suis désolée Naty'. Je n'ai rien voulu voir de toutes ces horreurs que Dethean te faisait subir, malgré les doutes qui ne cessaient de grandir, je les terrais toujours plus profondément en moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais pour toi, pas ça... pas pour mon fils unique... »

Je me sentais si sale et honteux. J'aurais tellement souhaité que jamais mère ne me voit en pareille posture. Je n'avais plus rien à répondre, plus rien à dire. Il ne me restait plus qu'à écouter les pleurs de mon seul parent à la vision de son enfant déchu, né pour assouvir les fantasmes de quelques sadiques en recherche de chair fraîche à palper, dévorer, piller.

« Tout ce que j'ai pu réunir Naty', dit-elle en déposant sur le lit une bourse remplie de pièces d'or. Tu dois t'en aller d'ici au plus vite. Tu es un garçon sensible, intelligent et possédant de nombreux charmes: cet endroit te brisera. Je suis venue ici pour... enfin, tu pourrais... »

Existait-il un lieu accueillant duquel je ne serai pas chassé?

« C'est... à propos de ton père... »

Mon père était mort peu de temps après ma naissance. Il avait combattu les amani et était tombé en guerrier !

« Il est encore en vie, probablement. Cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes quittés à cause de ses relations. Il... Il avait une autre femme. Je t'ai élevé seule, et lorsque les hauts-elfes durent se séparer, je t'emmenai loin de Kalimdor et de ses guerres incessantes pour trouver parmi tant d'autres refuge dans ce qui est devenu le royaume de Quel'Thalas. Ton père est resté avec les hauts-elfes, ceux-là sont peu nombreux et servent à présent l'Alliance. J'ai fait quelques recherches avant de venir ici afin de m'assurer de ne pas te guider sur de mauvaises pistes. Il semblerait qu'il se trouve en Gangrebois, plus au nord des Tarides, au-delà de la forêt d'Orneval. Je ne sais ni le nom qu'il porte actuellement, ni si sa stature à changé avec les années. Toutefois, il porte un stigmate de naissance non loin du nombril: une marque distinctive certes, bien que je sais la difficulté à vérifier cette information. Les hauts-elfes sont très peu nombreux, encore moins ceux qui traînent dans des lieux comme les Gangrebois: tu seras capable de le retrouver, j'en suis persuadée. Il n'a jamais été fidèle avec les femmes, espérons qu'il le sera davantage avec son fils... »

Mère me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'en aller. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de quitter la chambre à mon tour. La bourse en main je rejoignis le tavernier afin d'acheter ma liberté. La petite créature verdâtre se mit à inspecter avec minutie les pièces une à une à la recherche d'un faux qu'il ne trouva guère puis, lassé de ce petit jeu, il fourra l'or dans sa poche et sortit de son silence.

« Il te reste encore plusieurs jours de travail pour rembourser ta dette. »

Pardon? Il y avait largement assez pour payer la dette ainsi qu'un tour d'Azeroth en navire là-dedans !

« Assez d'insubordination ! Quelle ingratitude tu peux faire preuve pour celui qui t'a sauvé, celui qui t'a logé, nourri et protégé dans une ville aussi dure que Cabestan ! Si je dis que ta dette n'est pas encore comblée, c'est que c'est le cas ! »

Dans ce cas je veux reprendre mon or !

« Il est ma propriété maintenant. »

Je pris l'immonde voleur par le col et le plaquai contre le mur, répétant sans relâche qu'il ferait mieux de me rendre mon bien. Il se mit alors à hurler à l'aide. Aussitôt après mes bras, mes jambes, mon corps entier fut traîné de force jusqu'à la sortie par ses deux sbires ogres.

« Parce que je t'apprécie, je te laisse un peu de temps avant de revenir t'excuser de ton mauvais comportement et reprendre ton poste, lança le gobelin pendant qu'il accompagnait dehors son escorte. Mais ne tarde pas trop quand même, ou sinon c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher. »

Ces stupides ogres me lancèrent soudain à plusieurs mètres de la taverne avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Je m'écroulai face contre terre, me rattrapant tant bien que je le pus de mes mains et de mes genoux. La chute avait occasionné de nombreuses plaies, mais la colère préservait ma chair de toute douleur.

Je me relevai et pris le chemin pour quitter la ville. Je ne sus pas vraiment ce qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment précis, peut-être était-ce seulement un dernier espoir de m'enfuir de cet enfer qui me faisait encore marcher. Mes pas s'arrêtèrent une fois passées les portes de Cabestan. L'habitation d'Aesen n'était pas loin; s'il devait exister une personne qui pourrait me sortir d'ici ce serait sûrement lui ! Mais... à mon arrivée je remarquai l'absence de sa monture, puis l'absence du chevalier devint évidente. Il m'avait certes semblé étrange au cours de la matinée, comme si ma présence avait fini par le plonger dans un inconfort extrême, je n'aurais cependant pas songé qu'il aurait pu partir de la sorte sans même me prévenir. Cela ne devait sans doute pas se faire, à croire que j'étais destiné à perdre tout ceux que j'appréciais... La lumière s'était tarie et mon corps épuisé fit demi-tour, revenant au centre de la ville avant de retourner à l'endroit où le cauchemar avait commencé.

L'océan était calme ce jour-là malgré les nuages qui menaçaient de pleuvoir. Assis au bout du ponton je mirais l'horizon durant de longues heures. Je contemplais dans un silence rompu par les vagues le soleil décliner lentement. Je ne le voyais plus, mais j'aimais à penser qu'il était encore là, éclatant de brillance derrière l'opacité du ciel. J'attendis croître l'obscurité autour de moi et le soir m'enserrer de froids baisers. Ainsi devenu solitaire parmi les ténèbres, mon esprit s'égara. Plus rien, plus rien à perdre. Payer et toujours payer, c'était mon dû pour avoir par deux fois ôter la vie. Et mes mains et mon âme voués à la servitude, au sang et à la crasse. Plus rien à apprécier hormis la souffrance de la chair et la perdition de l'esprit. La vie me devenait trop insupportable pour être vécue, et pourtant j'avais essayé de vivre malgré mon état de simple marchandise, d'objet à emprunter. Je n'étais pas une possession, mais un être vivant ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le comprendre? J'étais las de survivre pour une existence qui demeurait misérable. Et cette migraine atroce qui revenait dans mes moments de doute ! Non, il n'y avait plus à douter désormais... Je pouvais encore faire le choix de cette existence, mais celle-ci finirait par dévorer toute clarté. Ou alors... Je pouvais choisir de m'en aller et de demeurer vivant dans l'âme. La douleur n'est rien, seule compte la fin. D'un simple mouvement vers l'avant je quittai la terre rompue et rejoignis l'eau salvatrice. Je ne pouvais plus rien remettre en place. Tous mes crimes resteront, mais la disgrâce, quant à elle, disparaîtra à jamais. Elle disparaissait déjà à mesure que mon corps s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément sous la surface. La souffrance ne devenait plus que de lointains échos. L'air venait à manquer tandis que le sel s'engouffrait dans mes poumons. Puisse mère me pardonner de n'avoir été à la hauteur. La migraine disparut soudain. Je vis alors une faible lumière brisée par les flots incessants, et mon esprit me quitta.


	36. La Rêverie des Elfes - Six Mois !

_La Rêverie des Elfes_

_a obtenu le haut-fait [Six Mois] !_

_100.000 mots atteints !_

Eh oui, six mois aujourd'hui à compter depuis la toute première publication du récit. Six mois, pour ce qui n'était au départ qu'un One-Shot, One Shot qui est devenu une série de One-Shot pour finalement s'épanouir en tant que fiction à chapitres. Certains d'entre vous (pour la dédicace!) ont connu ces âges naissants, lorsque que le récit (qui n'en était pas un) n'avait même pas encore de nom ! Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas les plus récents d'entre vous qui ont tout autant permis le prolongement de l'histoire. Que vous soyez commentateur ou lecteur, assidu ou de passage, je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous pour votre participation !

Maintenant que les remerciements sont faits, passons à quelques informations sur le semestre à venir !

*Concernant le récit, il est prévu de celui-si s'achève après l'acte 4, qui sera très différent des trois précédents puisque la double-trame Natyos/Alekseï ne sera plus de vigueur, parmi d'autres changements.

*Afin d'étendre la portée du récit, pour que celui-ci ne soit pas cantonné au domaine littéraire, j'ai pris contact avec plusieurs artistes professionnels et spécialisés dans le dessin de nu masculin. Ainsi, dans les prochaines semaines seront disponibles de belles représentations des plus éminents personnages de cette fiction !

*Puisque la publication de telles images est proscrite sur de nombreux sites où le récit est présent, j'annonce par conséquent la création future d'un blog dédié au texte et aux images le concernant.

*Ces six mois passés ont été l'occasion d'expérimenter quelques thèmes chers au genre. Comme précisé, au début le récit ne devait être qu'une succession de One Shot, chacun mettant en scène un ou plusieurs personnages dans leurs moments d'intimité. Il n'existait donc pas vraiment d'intrigue ni de profondeur psychologique pour les personnages. Cependant, au fil de l'histoire je me suis rendu compte que des associations, à la base possibles, ne le sont plus suite à un événement particulier. De même, le passé de certains personnages pourrait être intéressant à explorer, ne serait-ce que pour une scène ou deux. Bref, je n'aime pas le gâchis, alors laissez-moi vous présenter deux types de scènes, de longueur variable, qui viendront se greffer au tronc principal (qui lui restera inchangé, bien sûr!) :

+La Fortune du Hasard -distingué par la nomination en « Alter-Scène »-

+Bribes de Vie -distingué par la nomination en « Bribe de Vie »-

_La Fortune du Hasard_

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qui aurait pu arriver si les choses avaient été autres ? Un simple déplacement ou une absence d'un élément à un moment précis du récit provoquerait inévitablement des changements, sinon des bouleversements dans la suite des événements ! Aujourd'hui, moi, -c'est à dire le plus brillant des gnomes et Meka-ingénieur banni de l'ordre puisque jugé trop excellent pour remplir cette simple fonction- le génialissime Trixit, vais vous emmener dans le passé afin de vous faire découvrir les rouages brisés des temps pas tout à fait révolus ! Alors accrochez-vous bien : la traversée spatio-temporelle risque de secouer ! »

HRP : Il s'agit donc de scènes reprenant une situation déjà évoquée dans le récit pour en modifier un élément. Il n'est pas question d'altérer la psychologie des personnages (les associations entre deux personnages impossibles à coupler sont elles-mêmes impossibles ! L'exemple de Natyos avec Sernaï illustre bien ce propos.). Les Alter-Scènes développeront seulement les situations qui auraient pu se dérouler si les choses avaient été autres : pensez à ce qui aurait pu se produire si un personnage n'avait pas été là au cours d'une rencontre, ou si une action avait pris plus de temps que dans le récit, ou au contraire si elle gagnait en vitesse. Pour un exemple simple : et si Maïko n'avait pas été là pour protéger Natyos de Greiss au cours de la scène 7 ? Voilà, vous avez compris l'idée ! Vous aurez le temps de vous y habituer de toute façon, puisque les premières scènes de ce type arrivent dès aujourd'hui, une sorte de cadeau de semiversaire !


	37. Alter-Scène 5 (Maïko x Skor'Jin)

Alter-Scène 5

(Maïko x Skor'jin)

Le troll avait immobilisé l'elfe de la nuit à plat-ventre contre sol. D'une main il le tenait par sa longue chevelure blanche, tandis que de l'autre il tentait de faire sortir le glaive enfoui dans la terre. Maïko ne cessait de se débattre. Il connaissait la cruauté de l'amani et avait vu les horreurs perpétrées par cette tribu sur ses frères. Ne pouvant se retourner ni fuir, l'elfe essayait de gêner au mieux son agresseur afin de gagner du temps. Ses efforts furent vains lorsqu'il entendit la lame fendre l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors dans l'attente de l'acier sur sa nuque, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Pourquoi le troll n'avait-il pas frappé? L'arme s'était seulement déposée sous la gorge de Maïko qui avait dès lors cessé toute résistance. Voulait-il le garder en vie? C'était impossible... Les amani ne faisaient pas d'otages ni de prisonniers... Skor'jin se mit à secouer l'elfe afin de lui faire comprendre qu'un seul geste déplacé de sa part lui vaudrait la mort. Maïko hocha lentement la tête en signe d'accord. L'amani relâcha alors la crinière pale du druide et profita de son immobilisme pour faire descendre sa main le long du dos de ce dernier. Ses doigts se faufilèrent rapidement sous le vêtement de l'elfe et tirèrent aussitôt de toute leur force. Le soldat avait tourné le visage, sans doute espérait-il que Skor'jin ne l'eusse pas remarqué et qu'ainsi il pourrait sortir de cette mauvaise passe, mais le rapprochement du glaive sur sa peau le brisa dans son élan.

Les yeux du troll ne cessaient d'admirer ce qui venait d'apparaître devant eux: à peine les fesses musclées de Maïko avaient été découvertes que les doigts de l'amani s'étaient empressés de les caresser sans grande douceur. Ce corps... celui d'un jeune elfe de la nuit que la guerre avait endurci. Plus Skor'jin le touchait et plus son excitation grandissait. Quelques passages seulement sur cette nudité interdite et son désir devint plus osé: le troll passa alors sa main entre les cuisses de Maïko avant de soulever son bassin à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Les hanches du soldat s'affermirent et son intimité devint parfaitement visible. Toutefois l'elfe de la nuit, voyant que l'amani était trop occupé à se débarrasser de son kilt, décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre s'il voulait s'enfuir. Sa position était meilleure: Skor'jin ne faisait plus peser son poids sur son corps et, lorsque celui-ci avait relevé le postérieur du kal'dorei, il avait grandement réduit la vision sur son arme. D'un geste rapide et agile Maïko chuta sur le côté, repoussant la lame afin de se retourner et reprendre le dessus. Mais l'amani savait que son adversaire ne se laisserait pas manipuler longtemps, ainsi s'était-il élancé sur ce dernier dès que celui-ci était sur le dos. Avec la volonté d'en finir il ramena le glaive au cou de l'elfe pour mettre un terme à sa vie. Le kal'dorei usait de toutes ses forces afin de repousser le bras du troll alors que l'amani n'avait pas besoin de forcer pour conserver ses positions. Il avait une main libre, et bien que les rondeurs de Maïko n'étaient plus aussi accessibles qu'avant, quelque chose d'autant alléchant les avait remplacées: encore en repos, le sexe de l'elfe de la nuit s'agitait entre des cuisses imberbes et formidablement sculptées.

Skor'jin posa ses doigts sans attendre sur l'entrejambe de son ennemi. Il se mit alors à caresser le bas-ventre avec plus de délicatesse qu'auparavant, sachant la fragilité de ces organes. Aussitôt avait-il atteint la chair que Maïko avait redoublé ses efforts pour interrompre les sévices dont il était victime, mais sans succès. Le membre de l'amani était entièrement déployé, au maximum tendu à quelques centimètres de celui de l'elfe; Ce dernier sentit la main avide du troll glisser entre ses cuisses afin de retrouver l'arrière-train qu'il avait échoué à dissimuler. Maiko se débattait avec rage, pressentant que son honneur allait bientôt partir à la même vitesse que sa pudeur. Skor'jin restait pourtant bien trop fort pour être repoussé, et la souplesse de l'elfe ne pouvait rien y changer avec aussi peu de possibilités de manœuvres. Les doigts de l'amani revinrent au bas-ventre du kal'dorei, puis remontèrent lentement son torse, emmenant avec eux ce qui lui restait de vêtements et dénudant complètement le druide jusqu'au-dessus de la poitrine. Maïko ne relâchait rien de ses tentatives pour recouvrer sa liberté, mais plus il remuait et plus ses membres devenaient visibles. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses mouvements l'eurent totalement dévêtu que le troll changea de posture : d'un geste habile et mesuré ce dernier plaqua son corps contre celui de son ennemi. Ainsi, et toujours sous les cris de fureur de l'elfe, l'amani avait commencé à se frotter contre l'entrejambe en éveil du kal'dorei.

L'excitation de Skor'jin le contraignit rapidement à accélérer ses frottements. Il espérait probablement que le druide allait lui donner son accord et peut-être même la permission d'explorer de nouveaux espaces. Cependant après plusieurs passages sur Maïko, et en dépit du fait que l'organe de ce dernier s'était échauffé en quasi-autonomie, le troll se résigna à n'avoir droit à davantage de la part de l'elfe de la nuit. Aussitôt cette pensée amèrement lotie dans son esprit, le chef amani adopta un rythme plus soutenu : il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout avec ce qu'il possédait. Le druide sut bien vite les intentions de son agresseur et puisa dans toutes ses forces pour essayer d'éviter l'inévitable. Une chaleur extrême envahissait peu à peu le bas-ventre de Skor'jin tandis qu'il s'efforçait à maintenir l'elfe immobile. Même lorsque celle-ci outrepassa les frontières du supportable le troll continua à faire remuer son organe sur celui de Maïko. Le kal'dorei percevait dans le comportement de l'amani que la fin était proche. Son regard était fixé sur le long membre du troll : celui-ci était braqué vers son visage. La tension accrue devint palpable dans toute la musculature de Skor'jin. Dans une ultime feinte le druide tenta d'esquiver ce qui n'était plus qu'imminent, mais dans sa dernière élancée le troll lui avait bloqué la tête, obligeant sa proie à recevoir en plein visage le jet le plus puissant qui se répandit sur les lèvres et les joues de l'elfe. Les suivants furent moins fulgurants et s'écoulèrent sur le torse de Maïko. Quant aux derniers, ils humidifièrent abondamment les entrejambes des deux ennemis.

Le visage de Skor'jin se teinta tout à coup de couleurs vives, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait infligé au combattant elfe. La peau de ce dernier aussi s'était embrasée de rougeurs tant elle suintait de rage. Maïko avait penché sa tête sur le côté et la secouait tout en crachotant à de nombreuses reprises. Il était trop occupé à enlever la semence de son corps et à rester en vie : le moment était des plus opportuns pour le troll de s'évader avant que n'éclate la vengeance du jeune kal'dorei. L'amani le relâcha alors et aussitôt repartit à toute vitesse hors de la tente. Le druide s'était levé dès qu'il en fut capable et avait couru dans l'espoir de rattraper Skor'jin, mais la raison qui lui revint peu de temps après lui conseilla de cesser la poursuite afin de ne pas risquer bien pire. Cela viendra, se convainquit Maïko, la patience saura lui rendre justice...


	38. AlterScène 7 (Alekseï x Natyos x Greiss)

Alter-Scène 7

(Alekseï x Natyos x Greiss)

J'étais effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver seul devant des ennemis. J'entendais ces derniers monter les marches une par une tandis que je tremblais de tous mes membres dans la vieille penderie de la chambre. Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver de pire? Qu'allaient-ils me faire s'ils venaient à me trouver? Me torturer? Probablement. Me tuer? D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était certain qu'ils me conduiraient à la mort. Ils devaient être deux, ou trois. Leur pas résonnaient dans ma tête à mesure qu'ils approchaient de ma position. C'était comme s'ils savaient déjà où je me cachais, comme dans ces cauchemars dans lesquels je ne pouvais espérer leurrer les créatures qui me pourchassaient. Les intrus venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Ils parlaient la langue commune et conversaient à mon propos. Des humains? Ou des réprouvés, pas forcément mieux... J'étais de toute façon repéré, sans même l'ombre d'une chance de m'évader. Quelques fracas retentirent à quelques mètres de moi: ces intrus ne devaient pas être très habiles, peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de filer ! Dès qu'ils m'apercevront je tenterai une percée et courrai le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette maison. L'homme parvint non sans mal devant la penderie. Il se mit à renifler le bois comme l'aurait fait un animal: il devait être fou ! Ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignée et la tirèrent d'avant-en-arrière. Je me préparais à sortir: à peine aura-t-il compris que la cloison se coulisse que j'aurai déjà effectué un bond en avant et que je ne serai plus qu'à quelques enjambées de la liberté !

Le dernier rempart se brisa soudain et une vive lumière m'aveugla. Malgré cela je pus sortir de la planque, mais l'extérieur ne fut pas aussi dégagé que prévu et je me heurtai à quelque chose de très imposant. Je levai les yeux et vis cette créature qui me fixait avec insistance. Son sombre pelage noir faisait briller ses yeux d'un rouge inquiétant. Et ses dents... ces rangées de crocs acérés pointés dans ma direction... ! D'autres paroles se firent entendre. Il y avait une autre personne: elle se tenait près de l'entrée et elle aussi me dévisageait avec un certain appétit. Néanmoins elle était humaine ! Elle ordonna à la bête de ne pas me faire de mal avant de me faire signe d'approcher. Tout ce que je souhaitais était de m'éloigner du monstre ! Je marchai lentement vers cet homme qui semblait se nommer Greiss, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple code entre soldats, tout en gardant dans mon champ de vision son compagnon qu'il avait appelé Alekseï. Quel nom étrange pour un animal... Je m'arrêtai devant l'humain, conservant entre nous une certaine distance qu'il acheva aussitôt. Il entrouvrit ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je ne compris pas ses intentions, mais n'ayant d'autres choix je me laissai faire... du moins jusqu'à ce que ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes fesses afin de les pincer. Je repoussai d'un geste brusque l'homme et reculai de plusieurs pas. Sa peau, son visage... tout son corps se mit alors à changer. La terreur s'instilla dans chacun de mes muscles: Greiss aussi était un monstre, une espèce de loup géant qui préservait une allure d'humanoïde sous des traits bestiaux. Non ! Il venait vers moi ! Ses lèvres se crispèrent en un affreux sourire vorace. Je me réfugiai dans un coin de la pièce et m'y recroquevillai comme un enfant. Ma vie ne pouvait quand même pas se finir ainsi, pas aussi bêtement. Non...

Les longs doigts de Greiss désormais pourvus de griffes étreignirent mon bras et m'obligèrent à me relever. Le créature me bloqua entre ses mains et m'amena au centre de la chambre. Il demanda à son ami de verrouiller l'entrée et commença à retirer mes habits. Je voulus résister mais aucune de mes supplications ne fut entendue. Je voulais seulement m'en aller... La créature me présenta, totalement nu, sous le regard d'Alekseï. Celui-ci me regarda de haut en bas avant de montrer quelques réticences lorsque Greiss lui affirma qu'ils devaient profiter de ce cadeau du ciel: un elfe de sang si jeune et magnifique, seul et inoffensif, probablement laissé pour mort en plein milieu de leur royaume. Et puis... j'étais l'allié des réprouvés, ceux-là même qui ravageaient en ce moment Gilnéas et massacraient ses habitants. D'ailleurs, Sylvanas était autrefois une elfe ! La lueur dans les yeux d'Alekseï se changea soudain en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, de beaucoup plus menaçant. Greiss poussa quelques ricanements avant de me forcer à m'abaisser. Je n'étais déjà pas bien grand aux côtés des deux gilnéens, voilà que dorénavant j'arrivais à peine au niveau de... Une vive angoisse me tirailla les entrailles. Ils n'espéraient pas quand même que je...? Alekseï fit descendre son pantalon et adopta une positon à mi-chemin entre assis et allongé. La pression s'accrut de nouveau sur mes épaules; Greiss ne me relâcha que lorsque mon visage fut à quelques centimètres de l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Il se mit alors à plaisanter sur les hommes elfes de sang qui, selon lui, ne devraient pas poser de soucis à Alekseï malgré l'attirance de ce dernier pour les femmes. Un vide profond s'installa dans mon esprit: si je satisfaisais ces deux worgens, ou au moins l'un des deux, peut-être pourrais-je avoir la vie sauve s'ils se montraient cléments comme cet elfe de la nuit. Ce gilnéen là, Alekseï, ne me paraissait pas être si mauvais, du moins pas autant que Greiss. Je devais me concentrer sur son plaisir et ne pas pleurer, surtout rester calme. Puisant dans toutes mes forces, je fis débuter cette relation que j'avais espéré n'être qu'improbable...

D'une constitution quelque peu différente de celle des hommes, je dus en premier lieu caresser lentement les alentours des cuisses et du bas-ventre du worgen afin de lui faire dévoiler son anatomie. Cela sortait peu à peu, s'allongeant de plus en plus devant mes yeux à la fois ébahis et curieux de connaître la taille d'un tel organe: cela devait très sûrement dépasser la vingtaine ! La forme avait elle-même certaines particularités, notamment l'extrémité davantage en pointe qu'arrondie. Je fus cependant heureux de constater que ce membre était entièrement dénué de fourrure, ce qui aurait été étrange en y repensant... Alekseï me fit signe une fois que celui-ci était complètement déployé. Avec une once d'hésitation, je posai doucement mes lèvres sur son intimité. Je ressentis alors sa chair tendre et douce glisser sur ma langue. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de peau, plutôt d'une muqueuse sombre et aussi délicate qu'un baiser que je me surpris à apprécier. Le worgen aussi semblait satisfait de ce contact. J'entendis derrière moi Greiss qui se mit à ricaner, puis confirma à son ami qu'il a toujours été convaincu de l'attirance des elfes mâles pour les attributs masculins. Je ne prêtai attention à ces propos et poursuivis silencieusement les caresses le long de cette entrejambe généreuse, embrassant celle-ci avec tendresse à de nombreuses reprises. Je sentis soudain l'étreinte de Greiss de chaque côté de ma taille, soulevant brusquement cette dernière avant de l'amener plus en arrière. Je dus me retenir à Alekseï comme s'il s'agissait de mon salut tandis que l'autre gilnéen rehaussait mon bassin afin de me faire lever les cuisses.

« Les plus magnifiques fesses de tout Azeroth, s'exclama-t-il avec émerveillement. Si tu voyais ce que je vois Alekseï, tu oublierais aussitôt les femmes ! »

Je sentis son souffle chaud ainsi que sa fourrure passer plusieurs fois sur ma peau. L'instant suivant ce fut au tour de sa langue de longer mes endroits charnus tout en les humidifiant abondamment. D'un rapide mouvement j'augmentai l'espace entre mes cuisses et relevai encore un peu mon postérieur. L'excitation de Greiss devint perceptible dans chacune de ses expirations. Les deux larges mains du worgen se mirent à nouveau de part et d'autres de ma taille et m'immobilisèrent totalement, puis son bas-ventre se plaqua contre moi: tandis que je continuais de stimuler Alekseï, je sentais à présent l'appendice de son ami caresser vivement mes hanches. Les doigts de ce dernier remontèrent jusqu'à mes omoplates et pressèrent doucement celles-ci afin d'abaisser encore davantage mon torse. Il y eut un léger froid en arrière suite auquel je sentis une pression autour de ma zone sensible. Je ne fis pas barrage et me détendis au maximum, laissant l'organe de Greiss s'allonger toujours plus profondément en moi. Je fus à la fois surpris et rassuré de ressentir une certaine douceur du worgen. Alekseï remarqua cette lenteur qui n'était pas ordinaire à son ami. Le gilnéen répondit alors qu'il profitait au maximum, n'omettant pas d'ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais eu de telles sensations auparavant. Malgré ma situation je continuai comme si de rien n'était les caresses de ma langue sur Alekseï. Je soufflais de manière abrupte parfois, lorsque Greiss s'élançait avec davantage de fougue, mais cela semblait faire croître le désir du ténébreux, non de l'amenuiser.

Une envie se manifesta soudain dans mon esprit. À vrai dire j'y pensais depuis un certain temps déjà. Lorsque je sus qu'il serait prêt à accepter, je murmurai à Alekseï les paroles qu'il souhaitait sûrement entendre depuis notre premier contact. Le gilnéen lançait des regards rapides autour de lui en recherche d'un secours éventuel. Il parut être si confus par ma proposition que je crus devoir lui sauter dessus afin de la réaliser au plus vite. Il regarda Greiss qui était resté comme sourd, et lui demanda s'il m'avait bien entendu. Ce dernier marmonna avec déception avant de se retirer, laissant à son ami le champ libre. Je me rapprochai dès lors du worgen à la fourrure sombre et me plaçai au-dessus de lui, ou du moins autant que ma stature le permettait, puis m'immobilisai. J'avais cette impression de n'être pas à ma place, de ne pas devoir poursuivre ce qui se jouait en dépit de mes convictions à rester en vie. Pourtant je tins position, les yeux abaissés sur le torse d'Alekseï. Je ne remuai pas le moins du monde quand Greiss empoigna l'intimité de son ami afin de la porter à ma chair, pas plus lorsque celle-ci pénétra en moi avec une vitesse régulière. Je me mis à repenser aux dimensions de ce membre : un frisson me parcourut soudain l'échine.

Le worgen demeurait tout autant figé que moi. Il lançait de temps en temps quelques regards sur les côtés. Il soufflait beaucoup aussi. à mi-parcours mon regard croisa le sien. La lueur rougeoyait dans ses yeux au même rythme auquel son cœur battait. Avec douceur Alekseï plaqua alors le creux de sa main sur ma joue. Aussitôt après il plongea plus profondément en moi, puis débuta les caresses l'instant suivant. Une chaleur embrasa mes basses anatomies ainsi que mon visage. Je savais pertinemment que mon partenaire ressentait la même chose, toutefois je ne pouvais contenir une certaine honte de me livrer de la sorte à des inconnus et à leur bon-vouloir. Personne d'autres que nous trois ne s'en souviendra et... jamais plus nous nous reverrons. Je ne faisais que répéter inlassablement ces paroles dans mon crâne tandis que je laissai le worgen entrer en moi avec toujours plus d'entrain. Après plusieurs de ses assauts l'envie de m'installer plus confortablement sur lui devint une nécessité : je posai alors la tête contre sa poitrine recouverte d'un doux manteau noir. Celle-ci se contracta légèrement à mon contact avant de revenir au repos. Ma main caressa alors tendrement le poil d'Alekseï, et la sienne sur mes cheveux l'imita. Par cette posture j'avais dissimulé hors de sa vision mon bas-ventre que je ne parvenais plus à contrôler. Je sentais le désir croître en mon corps et se concentrer aux endroits intimes : encore quelques percées du worgen et la pression deviendrait sûrement insupportable... Il ne fallait pas que je montre le moindre signe de mon plaisir, pas de cette façon-là ! Mais Alekseï ne s'arrêtait pas, à l'inverse même il accélérait ses traversées. Je le savais en moi, autant que je savais que son désir ne cesser de s'étendre tout comme le mien. Pourtant, je devais résister. Encore... un peu...

Une envie soudaine, un visage vers lequel il n'aurait pas fallu mirer, et mon corps tout entier plongea dans une satisfaction aussi puissante qu'éphémère. Mon entrejambe déversa son feu sur la fourrure du gilnéen en de nombreux écoulements. J'espérais que personne n'aurait remarqué cette brutale incommodité, la pilosité d'Alekseï aurait tout à fait pu le prémunir de quelques retombées, mais pas d'une averse ! Le worgen comprit mon désarroi et me caressa avec tendresse la joue afin de me rassurer. Je lui adressai alors un bref sourire avant de fermer les paupières. Son membre poursuivis ses offensives jusqu'à ce que ces dernières devinssent fulgurantes. Soudain les fluides d'Alekseï se répandirent à l'intérieur de moi. Les salves furent nombreuses et les liquides abondants, tellement abondants qu'à peine le worgen retiré je sentis les coulées sur ma peau. La clémence fut de courte durée puisque Greiss prit la relève aussitôt le sexe de son ami totalement sorti. Cette fois différait de la précédente : le gilnéen était bien plus violent et parvenait à me faire éprouver de la douleur, même après le passage d'Alekseï ! Heureusement pour moi l'appendice de Greiss fut très vite pris de convulsions à la suite desquelles il cracha sa semence qui se mêla à celle de son compagnon.

C'était enfin fini ! Les deux worgens avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient de moi et étaient prêts à repartir : pour ma coopération ils allaient me laisser la vie sauve ! Quant à moi je restais un peu de temps encore dans la chambre, couché à plat-ventre contre le bois chaud. Je sentais toujours leurs empreintes qui descendaient lentement le long de mes hanches. J'attendis ainsi plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles je me remémorais chaque instant de cette relation puis, lorsque je me sentis prêt à avancer, je me relevai et tentai de ne plus songer à ces moments en leur compagnie. Je repris ensuite la route vers le bain : une autre toilette ne me fera sans doute aucun mal !


	39. Acte 3 Scène 7 (Une Lumière parmi les)

Scène 32

Une Lumière parmi les Ténèbres

_Aesen_

J'ai chevauché depuis l'aube jusqu'à parvenir en Orneval au cours de la matinée. Les routes étaient rendues difficiles à cause des combats qui y faisaient rage, mais je réussis à atteindre ma destination sans courir de trop nombreux risques. Je devais trouver ce dénommé Krikan « Raselfe ». Lui avait-on déjà dit ô combien ce nom était idiot? Pour un émissaire de Garrosh, j'imaginais qu'une telle appellation devait sonner bien... Lune d'Argent me confiait une mission pour transférer aussitôt son commandement à l'un de ces bouffons en armure lourde: manière peu délicate pour me faire comprendre que la Cité se fichait pas mal du résultat. Malgré tout ce dépit de ma hiérarchie, je devais toutefois demeurer consciencieux et établir les faits afin qu'aucun autre ne prenne ma place: Natyos n'était en rien le serviteur d'un démon, le tuer n'aurait fait que verser le sang d'un innocent sur ma lame. Néanmoins j'avais cette impression lorsque je me trouvais à ses côtés, une sensation d'étrangeté qui n'émanait pas directement de lui... Tout cela ne m'importait plus à présent: nous ne devions plus nous revoir, plus jamais ! À mon arrivée au bastion un orc vint m'accueillir, bien que nos notions d'accueil ne gardaient que peu de similitudes entre elles. Celui-ci m'indiqua l'endroit où se terrait le général: à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, dans un petit camp de bûcherons dans lequel se bâtissaient les engins de sièges.

Je repartis aussitôt à la recherche de Krikan. Il n'était pas un personnage du genre discret; au contraire même, puisqu'il balisait ses lieux de passage avec de larges bannières kor'kron. Le rouge écarlate rendait si bien en pleine forêt... Je n'eus qu'à suivre la voie toute tracée pour trouver ce fameux camp. Plusieurs équipes gobelines étaient en charge de construire l'arsenal militaire tandis que les péons orcs s'amassaient autour d'elles afin de leur donner le bois tout juste collecté. Cela ne devait sûrement pas faire plaisir aux elfes de la nuit ! Je dus patienter le retour du commandant, parti vraisemblablement en escarmouche au-delà des lignes de front. L'organisation de la Horde ici était très différente de celle dans les royaumes de l'est: je ne la dirais pas meilleure, mais probablement était-elle moins mécanique. Les réprouvés ont toujours eu tendance à me faire frissonner... Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je n'eusse la visite du Rase-elfe. À peine avait-il débarqué qu'il interrogea un garde sur la présence ici d'un elfe de sang. Il descendit alors de sa monture worg et fondit sur moi.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie chevalier de sang? » grogna Krikan avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable.

Je lui fis part de ma mission, puis tentai de l'informer de la situation avant de me faire brutalement interrompre.

« Je me fiche de tes misérables histoires avec ton petit-ami, elfe ! beugla-t-il. J'ai une guerre à préparer ici ! Si tes ordres sont d'abattre ce crétin, alors tu abats ce crétin ou tu paieras le prix de ta trahison ! »

En dernière astuce je lui signalai le peu d'importance qu'attachait Lune d'Argent à cette mission. Une fois encore l'orc n'attendit pas la fin de mon rapport pour répondre.

« Alors je partage le point de vue de ta chère capitale: je m'en contrefiche ! » hurla le général avant de s'éloigner de moi et reprendre ses activités martiales.

Pas d'autorisation à repartir ici hein? Soit... Je n'avais pas d'autres choix alors... Je repris place sur mon destrier et quittai au galop le campement orc afin d'emprunter le chemin du sud. Ainsi demeuraient les ordres... Ainsi cela devait être fait...

Je revins en Cabestan peu après l'heure du midi. Je ne pris pas le temps de me réinstaller dans la petite location et me dirigeai directement vers la taverne: la cible n'allait sans doute pas sortir avant le soir, mais au cas où cela devait arriver je serais prêt à frapper. Les heures passèrent et malgré une patience endurcie je dus admettre la longueur de l'attente. Je jetai parfois un coup d'œil à l'intérieur à travers les fenêtres: aucun de mes regards ne le rencontra. Inquiété par une telle absence je me décidai après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à entrer dans l'établissement, et demandai au gérant à combien s'élevait ma place aux côtés du jeune elfe. Le gobelin marmonna qu'un client avait déjà loué ce dernier et qu'il me faudrait patienter au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Et si je faisais une avance pour en être certain? Le petit être grinça des dents. Comment ça « parti provisoirement »? Natyos ne résidait plus sous ce toit?

« Le sale chapardeur à voulu arnaquer Douillamorce ! lança ce dernier dont le visage s'était subitement teinté de colère. Je lui ai donné du temps afin qu'il réfléchisse à son ingratitude ! »

Je repartis sans un mot de plus. Je n'avais pas croisé l'elfe de sang sur la route: il devait encore se trouver dans la ville alors mais... je ne connaissais aucun endroit qui aurait pu lui être favorable en ces lieux de commerce et de banditisme... Je me mis à marcher lentement en plein-centre de Cabestan avant de songer à une alternative, la dernière solution qui pouvait se présenter à lui: le port. Mon intuition se révéla exacte lorsque j'aperçus assis en fin de ponton le jeune elfe qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Peut-être un bateau ? Mais il ne pourrait pas payer le voyage et puis, même si ce serait le cas, à quoi bon remettre un pied en Quel'Thalas si ce n'était pour se livrer à la garde ? Mais peut-être que... À une telle distance je ne voyais rien de son visage ni de ses traits, cependant je percevais dans sa posture avachie autant que dans sa tête baissée vers l'océan qu'un grand désespoir le submergeait. S'il venait à naviguer jusqu'à Lune d'Argent, la forte probabilité d'une condamnation à mort gardait de bien mauvais présages pour lui. Peut-être était-ce là son désir : peut-être désirait-il mourir ! Je ne le connaissais pas... C'était ma mission de le traîner, peu importe son état, à la capitale elfique... et voilà qu'il me facilitait le travail. Je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre, bien que...

Je pris position à quelques dizaines de mètres de Natyos, de sorte à pouvoir continuer à l'observer tout en restant à couvert. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien songer, lui qui se trouvait en une si mauvaise posture sans pour autant avoir l'expérience de tels moments durant lesquels s'imposait un choix difficile. Mes aveux que je n'aimerais vraiment pas être en pareille impasse, mais que pouvais-je changer ? Il était accusé de meurtre après avoir séduit son beau-père qu'il avait toujours détesté. Pire encore : il lui avait dérobé son essence vitale ainsi que la puissance des arcanes qu'il détenait. Ces agissements rappelaient sans équivoque la crise des déshérités et leur descente dans la folie. Pourtant, quand je le regardais, lui, je ne ressentais ni ombre ni démence, seulement une profonde mélancolie. Ce qu'il a fait ne lui sera pas pour autant pardonné... Quand le navire arrivera, je le laisserai s'en aller. Justice ainsi sera rétablie. J'ai toujours œuvré pour la justice... Peut-être était-ce un effet de ma trop grande concentration, toutefois il me semblait que Natyos s'était mis à vaciller d'avant en arrière. N'avait-il pas conscience du danger ? Il se risquait de plus en plus vers l'océan, réduisant peu à peu l'appui du ponton. Que faisait-il ? Ses mains repoussèrent soudain le bois, et son corps poussé vers l'avant chuta alors. L'elfe de sang coulait toujours plus profondément. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me fût impossible de le garder en vue. Ne savait-il pas nager ? Ah, il ne le désirait probablement plus... Il ne se débattait pas et attendait que son souffle s'épuise. Allais-je rester en spectateur ? Aucun sin'dorei ne mérite de mourir de la sorte. Aucun. Pas lui ! Mais je... Je ne... Je venais à peine de réaliser que j'avais eu le temps de me relever. Mes jambes courraient à vive allure vers la plage. Hâtivement j'ôtai mon armure et sautai aussitôt à l'endroit même où Natyos avait plongé. Je devais le ramener ! Je devais le ramener vivant !

Je nageai jusqu'au jeune homme à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la surface. Son visage s'était tourné vers moi avant de perdre totalement connaissance. Il n'était pas trop tard ! Pas trop tard... Je passai sous le corps de l'elfe et le plaquai sur mon épaule. La remontée sera beaucoup plus compliquée que la descente : mes réserves d'air commençait à faiblir, et je n'étais pas bon nageur. Une chance que Natyos ne pesait pas lourd. ! Nous survivrons... Nous le devions... Plus que quelques mètres ! Nous survivrons ! Je parvins enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau et en fis de même avec celle du sin'dorei. Je ne me laissai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle afin de d'atteindre les rivages au plus vite. Une fois arrivés je déposai le corps sur le sable. Il... ne bougeait plus... Son corps... son souffle... son cœur... inertes. Non ! Pas de cette manière ! J'appuyai aussi fort que je le pouvais sur sa poitrine, puis relâchai, puis recommençai encore et encore mais rien, pas le moindre signe de vie, ne se manifesta en lui. Je collai alors mes lèvres contre les siennes et tentai de lui donner de ma respiration. Vis ! Je ne te demandais que de vivre ! J'entrais dans une rage folle tandis que j'essayai de ramener le cadavre de Natyos à la vie et puis, après plusieurs vaines tentatives, je cessai brusquement toute activité. Je ne pouvais pas le sauver. Je ne le pouvais plus... Le ramener à la vie ? Quel piètre paladin je faisais moi qui ne possédait pas de telles capacités. Je ne possédais rien, et Natyos était parti...

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être parti ! Ma main frappa si fort sur la poitrine du jeune elfe que je crus entendre ses côtes se fracasser sous le choc. Ses doigts ! J'étais certain de les avoir vues remuer ! Sans réfléchir je repris aussitôt les gestes de secours. La vie ! Je la sentais affluer à nouveau dans ses membres ! Ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Natyos releva son buste, puis il me repoussa vivement avant de se retourner. Il se mit à recracher toute l'eau de ses poumons. Il était hors de danger !

« La... vie... bégayait-il. Suis-je en vie ? »

Cela était un sauvetage dans les règles. Son heure n'était pas venue. Le visage du jeune elfe se tourna lentement vers moi, et ses lèvres articulèrent avec tout autant de lenteur un mot, un simple mot, auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Fallait-il une raison pour préserver la vie ?

« Ma vie n'est plus rien, lança-t-il en des murmures emplis d'amertume tandis qu'il se mettait assis. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule liberté, une unique liberté, mais même celle-là ce monde ne souhaite me l'accorder. Que peut-il bien rester ? »

L'espoir demeure.

« En suis-je réduit à vivre d'espoirs ? Mes rêves se sont dissipés comme une traînée de cendres... »

Je ne le laisserai pas faillir !

« Comment ?! »

Ma main s'était posée sur son visage et lui caressait doucement la joue. Mes yeux s'étaient figés sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'approchèrent alors des miennes. J'aurais dû résister : ce que nous désirions différait de nos devoirs. Pourtant je le laissai m'embrasser. Sa langue passa ensuite sur ma peau. Ce que je souhaitais et la vérité : c'était mon devoir. Je ne pus alors me contenir davantage et me mis à mon tour à embrasser Natyos tendrement. Ses doigts passèrent derrière ma tête et me caressèrent la nuque. Peut-être étaient-ils venus me dissuader de m'éloigner, cependant la seule envie que j'éprouvais était de rester auprès de lui, au plus près de lui. Je ne pus prononcer une parole avant que la langue du jeune elfe se déportât le long de mon cou. Une chaleur montait en moi, mais nous ne pouvions pas... Ni ici, ni maintenant. J'écartai le sin'dorei sans le brusquer et lui fis comprendre que nous avions d'autres priorités : je devais le sortir de cette ville et le libérer du joug du tavernier. Avec les gobelins toutefois, la prudence était de mise... Cette nuit. Oui, cette nuit, lorsqu'ils auront baissé leur vigilance, nous nous évaderons. Je donnai à Natyos quelques indications sur la manière de procéder. Il acquiesça aussitôt puis se releva. Faisons comme si cette journée n'avait jamais eu lieu, et nous frapperons quand tous dormiront...

_Natyos_

Sur le chemin du retour j'adressai un dernier regard à Aesen. Je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter mais pour une fois je ferai selon sa volonté. Je parvins ainsi à la taverne et me présentai au gérant, le suppliant quelque temps avant que celui-ci se décidât à me recruter.

« À peine un après-midi tout seul et te voilà déjà transformé en loque ! » se moqua la petite créature.

Ce n'était pas dehors pourtant que les gens s'encrassaient par la vermine... Malgré l'envie de lui répondre je restai en silence. Il m'ordonna d'aller me changer dans ma chambre et m'informa que demain je travaillerai le double. Quelle plaie... Il n'y aura pas de demain pour moi, ni pour les escrocs de ton espèce ! Je montai à l'étage et pris une douche d'un même pas. J'allai me coucher tôt dans la soirée, espérant trouver le sommeil et qu'au réveil tout cela ne serait plus qu'un lointain passé. Je songeais déjà au lendemain et parvins difficilement à calmer l'excitation qui me troublait. J'allais enfin pouvoir être libre. J'allais enfin pouvoir être aux côtés d'Aesen !

Je m'étais souvent réveillé en pleine nuit. Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche d'un visage familier puis, ne trouvant rien de particulier , je me rendormais aussitôt. Pourtant cette fois-là quelque chose était différent des précédentes... Comme auparavant je ne voyais personne aux alentours, mais cette présence... Je pouvais la ressentir au plus profond de mon être... Une faible lumière apparut alors devant moi. Elle scintillait de lueurs pourpres et verdâtres. Une voix soudain éclaira la chambre.

« Le petit n'est pas mon cher et tendre fils, susurraient les chants féminins d'outre-monde. Le garçon a saigné mon Dethean comme un porc, alors le garçon sera châtié ! »

Dethean était un monstre ! Il devait payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir !

« Que connaît un frêle et pauvre elfe de sang sur les dettes de sang ? Ricanait Lucyla. La loi du faux-roi ne s'applique pas pour nous, seule la puissance a de la valeur et toi, vermisseau, tu as volé un héritage que tu n'aurais jamais dû posséder ! À présent laisse-moi te débarrasser de ce fardeau... »

Allez-vous en !

« Pas de frayeur à avoir, gloussait la femme. Il n'y a pas d'au-delà pour les faibles ! »

Mes membres, mon corps... Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines. Pourquoi... Pourquoi une telle terreur me paralysait-elle soudainement ? Lucyla posa sa main sur mon torse et commença à incanter de sombres maléfices. Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles, j'étais toutefois sûr qu'il s'agissait de la langue des démons. Une lumière verte apparaissaient peu à peu du bout de ses doigts avant de retomber sur ma chair en de longs filaments éthérés. Ils essayaient d'entrer en moi ! Non ! La femme s'arrêta soudain.

« Impossible ! Criait-elle avec rage. Cela arrive déjà ! Heureux enfant que tu es, sache toutefois que je frapperai à nouveau quand ta lumière ne sera plus là pour te protéger ! »

La sin'dorei s'évanouit parmi les ombres sans laisser traces de son passage. J'entendis soudain un bruit qui provenait de derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrait lentement ! Je vis une silhouette se glisser jusqu'à moi.

« Il est l'heure... »

Aesen ! Je suis prêt à quitter cet enfer...


	40. Acte 3 Scène 8 (Le Chemin de la)

Scène 33

Le Chemin de la Rédemption

_Natyos_

Je sortis des draps et accompagnai Aesen jusqu'aux escaliers. J'avais déjà préparé ce qui me restait d'effets personnels et les avait rassemblés dans une sacoche. Ce jour... plus le temps s'écoulait ici et plus mon désir de m'évader s'était accru, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où, devenu trop pesant, je ne souhaitais que quitter cette ville infernale. Je ne parlai pas au paladin de ces apparitions nocturnes, de Lucyla. Nous avions bien d'autres soucis pour lesquels nous inquiéter, et probablement j'espérais que la femme eut pris la fuite à l'arrivée du sin'dorei. Nous descendîmes tous deux les marches à tâtons puis nous faufilâmes à travers la plus grande pièce des lieux, la taverne à proprement parler en soi. La voie semblait dégagée et la liberté à portée de main lorsqu'Aesen m'ordonna dans de rapides murmures de m'arrêter. Il paraissait anxieux... angoissé pour ne pas dire paniqué. J'entendis alors un faible chant que portait à mes oreilles un vent glacial. Cette voix... mes sens me persuadaient qu'elle provenait du plafond. Dans un mouvement de crainte je levai la tête. Ce que je vis alors ne possédait rien de ce que j'avais pu apercevoir jusque-là. Les mots me manquaient pour décrire avec convenance la chose tapie dans l'ombre. Ses yeux me regardaient parfois, cependant le plus souvent ils restaient fixés sur Aesen, et ils demeuraient ainsi de longs moments. Le paladin... il ne bougeait plus ! Je lui demandai doucement ce qui n'allait pas. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, et chaque fois je n'eus droit qu'au plus lourd des silences. Son regard semblait s'être vidé de toute lumière. Je n'entendais plus le moindre soupir de lui, pas la moindre vie. Lucyla ne pouvait rien lui faire, et elle ne lui ferait rien ! Je haussai brusquement la voix tandis que je ne cessais d'interpeller le chevalier. Aussi inattendu que brutal, celui-ci se retourna enfin vers moi, le visage empli de fureur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier ? Tu veux trahir nos positions et nous faire tuer ?

-Ceci est déjà fait ! » s'écria une petite voix fluette qui semblait provenir de derrière nous.

Les portes de la taverne se refermèrent dans un fracas assourdissants. La lumière se mit alors à jaillir des mécanismes gobelins et à inonder toute la pièce. Le tavernier était debout sur le comptoir, un fusil de chasse entre les mains. Cette petite teigne avait rameuté ses sbires : trois ogres nous barraient l'entrée. Plus aucun endroit où nous cacher, plus aucun accès par lequel sortir. Cela ne pouvait quand même pas se finir ainsi...

À peine le paladin avait voulu dégainer son épée que l'arme du gobelin s'était braquée sur lui.

« N'y pense même pas mon mignon ! lança la créature tout en ricanant d'un air satisfait. Mes chers collaborateurs vont vous conduire séparément à l'étage. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, du moment que vous ne montrez aucune résistance bien entendu ! »

Les ogres commencèrent à s'avancer vers nous.

« Veuillez leur laisser vos armes je vous prie ! »

Je sentis soudain les énormes doigts de l'un des sbires se poser sur mes épaules. Un autre en fit de même avec Aesen qui semblait bien calme, peut-être trop... L'ogre commença à me traîner vers les escaliers tandis que le paladin se faisait déposséder de son épée. Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de la première marche que j'entendis un lourd choc résonner dans mes oreilles, puis un hurlement strident retentir. Mon ravisseur s'immobilisa alors avant de me relâcher quelques instants plus tard. La situation paraissait confuse. Cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé je pris mes distances de l'ogre et fis demi-tour. Le sin'dorei brandissait une longue lame dans le dos du chien qui avait essayé de me ramener. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille : j'imaginais que même une chose aussi peu intelligente qu'un ogre pouvait sans difficulté se représenter la douleur d'une épée et de son tranchant, et ce même lorsque seule la pointe de celle-ci caressait la chair ! Aesen lui ordonna de monter les escaliers et d'y rester jusqu'au lendemain : la pauvre créature se mit à obéir aussitôt, grimpant en toute hâte les marches avec une allure des plus grotesques. L'elfe de sang m'assura qu'il était temps de s'en aller pour la dernière fois de cet endroit. Mais... le gobelin et le second sbire ? Mon regard se déporta vers l'entrée de la taverne et aperçurent le corps de ce dernier, gisant sur le sol, une plaie béante lui découvrant tout le ventre. Quant au gérant, il s'était sûrement recroquevillé derrière son comptoir : on entendait encore ses petits couinements que le bois ne parvenait à rompre. Son fusil en tout cas reposait à terre et arborait de très nombreuses marques de brûlures. Bien que l'envie m'avait souvent traversé l'esprit, je n'eus à ce moment aucun souhait de vengeance ni la moindre revendication à exiger du gobelin : Aesen me tendit la main afin de quitter les lieux, et ce fut sans plus de cérémonie que j'acceptai de lui offrir la mienne.

Parvenus à l'extérieur le paladin émit un léger sifflement. Je ne compris le but de la manœuvre que lorsque, sorti des fougères, un pâle destrier apparut devant nous. Sans plus attendre Aesen chevaucha l'animal avant de m'aider à monter derrière lui. La monture s'anima à nouveau et se mit à galoper à travers la ville, et à quelle vitesse ! Elle filait comme un éclair au milieu des rues désertes ! Avant d'atteindre les portes de Cabestan je voulus jeter un dernier regard en arrière, constater l'enfer que j'avais enduré et apprécier toujours plus ce sauveur qui m'avait guidé vers la vie. Mes yeux se portèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à une petite bâtisse non loin du rivage. Il régnait en cette place une sensation de mal-être et de déchéance, un tourment qui se terrait au plus profond des abysses les plus noirs et qui, toujours en silence, nous regardait nous éloigner. Les iris rouges de Lucyla... je pouvais les voir briller dans les ténèbres. Je les voyais une fois de plus, même après la traversée entière de la ville, je les voyais encore qui scintillaient devant les portes de celle-ci. Je déportai le regard puis me blottis contre Aesen. J'étais en sécurité avec lui : cette femme détestait la lumière. La lumière la faisait fuir, c'était à elle de nous protéger contre le Mal. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant de retrouver mon sang-froid. En vérité... ce dernier s'était mis à s'échauffer d'une tout autre manière, pour tout autre chose ! Peut-être était-ce dû à l'allure du cheval et aux frottements de mon corps sur celui du paladin : même avec son armure, je ne pouvais cesser de songer à la proximité que son bassin entretenait avec mon bas-ventre, pas plus que je ne pouvais détacher le regard de mes mains, posées de part et d'autre de sa taille. Pas une seule pensée ne parvenait à s'évader de cette situation : nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et pourtant nous étions encore trop distants... Peut-être... Oui, probablement allait-il être d'accord si je lui demandais maintenant... Lentement mes doigts poussèrent la chevelure brune d'Aesen sur le côté, puis mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Elle lui murmura alors, lui proposant de s'arrêter dans un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions passer le restant de la nuit. Il n'y eut plus aucune ambiguïté possibles dans ces paroles quand ma main descendit entre les cuisses de l'elfe avant de caresser doucement la plaque qui lui protégeait ses parties sensibles. Aesen avait un peu penché la tête vers l'avant : sans doute ressentait-il déjà la même chose que moi en certains lieux de nos corps. Son visage fit ensuite un quart de tour et s'était incliné faiblement dans un mouvement d'acquiescement. La chaleur avait aussitôt monté d'un cran. Malgré le désir je ne parvenais pas encore à prendre conscience de la situation, toutefois celle-ci était sur le point de se réaliser : c'était un rêve, une intime espérance, qui allait devenir réalité !

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite maison orque non loin de la frontière avec Orneval. Celle-ci était inhabitée, sûrement désertée à cause des raids de l'Alliance sur ces terres de conflits. Je laissai le temps à Aesen d'attacher sa monture, suite à quoi nous nous isolâmes tous deux à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Nous éclairâmes l'unique et étroit salon par les quelques chandelles encore présentes, aussitôt après j'ôtai l'intégralité de mes vêtements sous le regard totalement hébété du paladin. Ce dernier semblait égaré, comme un enfant que l'on aurait éloigné trop longtemps de ses parents. Je m'approchai et lui proposai de retirer ces bien pesantes plaques qui recouvraient son corps. Il s'exécuta en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât sur sa peau qu'un fin tissu qu'il retira, toujours selon mes instructions, uniquement sur la moitié supérieure. Son torse se dévoila devant moi. Sa poitrine était celle d'un jeune elfe de sang façonné par des décennies de lutte et ses colonnes de muscles qui lui durcissaient le ventre reflétaient un entraînement régulier et intensif. Tandis que j'admirais la magnifique constitution de mon compagnon, je fus à la fois rassuré et fasciné par le nombre conséquent de cicatrices. Je passai mes doigts sur la plus épaisse d'entre toutes qui se situait au-dessus du nombril. Aesen m'avoua que la plupart des blessures ne lui avait pas été infligée par des démons ou par des serviteurs du Fléau mort-vivant, mais par nos frères sin'dorei. Il ajouta que certaines d'entre elles n'avaient rien de glorieux. Contre toute attente, je lui demandai soudain s'il accepterait de faire tout ce que je lui dirais pour cette nuit. L'elfe fronça les sourcils, cependant il me donna son accord sans méfiance aucune. Je lui ordonnai par conséquent de rester immobile puis entamai le pas afin de faire le tour du bel étalon. J'interrompis la ronde une fois dans son dos : mon regard s'était figé sur ses fesses dont les courbes se percevaient très nettement derrière l'habit. Aesen reprit ses explications sur de possibles marques sur son corps. En effet, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu des empreintes qui parcouraient en lignes discontinues tout le dos du paladin. Des coups de fouet fatalement... Mes yeux redescendirent sur ses rondeurs très plaisantes à mirer. Mes désirs étaient ardents, surtout si je laissais mon esprit vagabonder un peu trop longtemps sur la meilleure manière de manipuler une telle beauté : c'était à moi qu'incomber la tâche de faire le premier pas, je ne devais pas me montrer trop hâtif !

Je fis un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, et ce jusqu'à me plaquer contre le corps d'Aesen. Pour ne pas attiser davantage mes envies je laissai en retrait mon bas-ventre et déposai à la place ma main sur le postérieur du chevalier. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que celle-ci passât sous le tissu. Une anatomie bien ferme et douce pour sûr ! Mon visage s'approcha de ses épaules et mes lèvres donnèrent de nombreux baisers tandis qu'elles remontaient jusqu'à son cou. L'elfe tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard empli de chaleur. Je connaissais ses vœux et les rendis dès lors palpables. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes avant que nos deux langues se liassent. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, de la façon la plus distinguée dont étaient capables deux jeunes hommes tels que nous. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma joue puis passèrent dans mes cheveux. De ma main libre je profitai de ce geste afin d'atteindre avec plus d'aisance la poitrine du paladin que je me mis à chérir avec une extrême affection, comme si je souhaitais apaiser toutes les souffrances endurées par cette chair. Lorsque je fus dans l'impossibilité d'aller plus loin sans me montrer incorrect envers lui, je relâchai ses rondeurs et repassai devant lui. Ma langue, plus désireuse que jamais de goûter au paladin, se mit à lécher chacune des cicatrices qui se présentait à elle. À chaque nouvelle elle perdait en hauteur jusqu'à atteindre l'habit, toujours ce même habit, qui l'empêchait de poursuivre sa route. Moi qui avais cru avoir vu le plus excitant lorsque mon regard s'était posé sur les fesses du jeune elfe, voilà à présent que j'étais face a de nouvelles formes, tout en longueur cette fois-ci, qui remontaient en une somptueuse et séduisante épaisseur sous le tissu. Les joues d'Aesen s'étaient mises à rougir avant même le premier contact. Désireux de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, ou du moins de profiter de chaque instant de cette nuit des plus magiques, je fis passer ma langue sur le vêtement et parcourus ainsi les dimensions généreuses de cet organe dont je continuais à imaginer l'allure. Après plusieurs tours et demi-tours je levai les yeux vers le visage d'Aesen afin de connaître la réponse à ma prochaine demande. Celui-ci avait abaissé les paupières et gardait la bouche ouverte, inspirant et expirant en de folles et chaudes respirations. Ma foi, il n'y avait alors nul besoin de question en de telles conditions ! Il fallait que mon imagination cesse ! Je démis dès lors et sans résistance le dernier vêtement du paladin qui retomba à mi-cuisses.

Longtemps je l'avais espérée, et voici que je la contemplais avec ravissement : à peine le tissu avait été retiré que l'intimité dénudée d'Aesen s'était déployée fièrement. Et quelle fierté ! Le beau brun dissimulait une véritable arme à deux mains sous ses chausses ! Tentant de reprendre mes esprits à la vue d'un tel joyau je plaquai ma langue à la base de l'organe avant de remonter celui-ci avec une extrême lenteur. Je perçus alors l'elfe de sang en train de grimacer. Était-ce quelque chose de nouveau pour lui ? Il me répondit qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. À l'évidence, je m'en étais douté, et ce bien avant cette nuit-là mais... cela lui donnait une sorte d'attrait supplémentaire ! Je venais tout juste de remarquer de légers tremblements dans ses membres et m'empressai de lui assurer que je le manierai avec précaution. Toujours les yeux clos le sin'dorei fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Ma main passa alors derrière son sexe avant de le porter jusqu'à mes lèvres : sa chair était si tendre et délicate que ma langue reprit ses élans sur celle-ci avec davantage d'ardeur. Du fait de la taille de ce membre, mes lèvres durent se contenter pour le moment de son extrémité et juste un peu au-delà mais, ne souhaitant pas non plus sa décroissance, mes doigts se mirent à le stimuler au niveau de la base. Quelques secondes plus tard et le beau chevalier commença à se caresser le torse avec fougue, puis presque dans l'instant ses hanches s'activèrent et son organe effectua de lui-même ses lentes percées entre mes lèvres. Je ne relâchai ni les stimulations de mes doigts ni les caresses de ma langue sur son appendice. J'avais envie de le voir en pleine excitation. Je désirais l'admirer quand sa pudeur n'était plus et quand il ne restait plus que ses pulsions viriles. Je sus toutefois mettre fin à ses élans de jouvenceau et à retiré sa seconde lame de ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas la sentir se déverser entre mes joues, une autre fois sûrement, mais pas celle-ci. Aesen m'observait reprendre mes distances avec lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vert intense, signe d'une vive émotion chez ce jeune mâle duquel je m'étais retiré un peu vite et qui désirait à présent un endroit où achever ce qu'il avait entrepris. Sa souffrance était quasiment perceptible dans son regard ! Toutefois, et pour la simple raison qu'il s'agissait de sa première expérience et qu'il demeurait avant tout un garçon respectueux, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'élancera pas vers moi afin d'assouvir de lui-même cette envie qui le tiraillait. Ainsi brisant le silence, je lui demandai soudain de s'asseoir sur le sol.

Toujours aussi obéissant, le chevalier s'installa par terre. Je pris soin de lui indiquer une position plus propice à mes projets : le torse légèrement penché en arrière, Aesen me laissa une place suffisante pour que je puisse m''asseoir à mon tour juste au-dessus de son bas-ventre. La réaction du beau brun fut immédiate ses deux mains se posèrent presque naturellement sur mes parties charnues. Il commença à se frotter contre mes hanches. Je lui affirmai qu'il pouvait posséder bien plus. Il me regarda un court instant avant de me sourire, puis il se hâta de me proposer de me rapprocher un peu, précisant qu'il désirait connaître cette sensation. Mon bas-ventre avait déjà été très agité : lorsque je m'occupais de l'organe de mon partenaire j'avais de même fortement stimulé le mien. J'avertis Aesen que c'était imminent. Apparemment cette information eut davantage l'air de le ravir ! Selon ses recommandations je me relevai un peu et approchai ma nudité de son visage. Ses mains lâchèrent aussitôt mes rondeurs pour se reporter à ma poitrine, à mon ventre et, surtout, à mon entrejambe et à mes cuisses. Il parut hésitant en revanche quant à l'utilisation de ses lèvres sur mon corps. Il n'avait qu'à imiter ce que je lui avais fait précédemment ! L'air peu convaincu mais en confiance à mon égard, l'elfe de sang apposa sa langue sur mon appendice puis, après quelques mouvements craintifs, engloutit celui-ci dans sa bouche. Je lui caressais les cheveux de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que le feu montait en moi. Même lorsque je lui dis, alors en pleine excitation au contact de sa fougue de débutant, de ralentir le rythme, Aesen poursuivis ses caresses autant de ses lèvres sur mon intimité que de ses doigts sur ma poitrine. À bout de souffle j'insistai en l'informant que je ne tiendrai plus et que c'était le moment où jamais de se retirer : le paladin redoubla d'efforts et accéléra le cadence ! Impossible de tenir plus... Mes muscles se contractèrent et l'instant suivant je me vidai dans la bouche d'Aesen. Ce dernier léchait mon appendice tout en n'avalant qu'à moitié les liquides qui s'en échappait. Une fois mon organe épuisé l'elfe de sang le garda encore un peu, ne manquant pas une occasion de le recouvrir de caresses. Lorsqu'il fut enfin décidé à le relâcher, je pus constater une fine traînée blanchâtre entre ses lèvres : il ingurgitait mes fluides par petites mesures, profitant au maximum de ce contact autant que du goût qui lui semblaient tout autant délicieux. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me remis assis sur l'entrejambe qui n'avait en rien diminué durant mon absence. À lui maintenant d'être repu !

À peine j'eus empoigné l'imposant membre de mon partenaire que l'attention de ce dernier redevint intense. J'amenai ce bout d'elfe jusqu'à mes fesses et le fis caresser ma chair. Aesen s'était totalement immobilisé : il patientait ma prochaine action pour laquelle il éprouvait tout comme moi une forte attraction. Je me penchai légèrement en avant et commençai à introduire l'extrémité en moi. Les souffles du paladin s'amplifièrent soudain. L'instant suivant je sentis une pression entre mes hanches : Aesen avait effectué une brusque poussée ! Je lui priai aussitôt de cesser. Je n'avais eu aucune préparation préalable et c'était sans compter les dimensions de son organe : nous devions procéder lentement ! Le chevalier calma ses ardeurs et me laissa le faire entrer en moi. À première vue je ne me serais jamais senti capable d'entièrement contenir une telle charge, cependant lorsque mes fesses se mirent à toucher le bas-ventre de l'étalon je sus que j'y étais parvenu. Les mains de mon compagnon caressaient avec entrain mon torse et ma nudité au repos tandis que je faisais débuter les va-et-vient entre nos deux corps. Quelques uns eurent suffit à échauffer le jeune homme qui se plaqua contre moi, m'enserrant dans ses bras avant de murmurer qu'il se chargerait du reste. Je m'abandonnai totalement à Aesen. Ses lèvres embrassaient mon torse lorsque ce n'était pas à sa langue de glisser avec lenteur sur ma peau. Quant à sa virilité elle se faufilait avec toujours plus de puissance entre mes parois. Je ressentais chaque assaut comme un bond de tout mon corps Ses doigts désireux de toujours plus de ma chaleur se mirent à griffer mes rondeurs sans me faire mal. Les frottements intérieurs s'étaient subitement accrus. Le beau brun me signala qu'il en aurait bientôt fini. Et en effet : aussitôt ces paroles achevées je ressentis une large humidité se répandre au plus profond de moi. Une deuxième éclata peu de temps après, déversant presqu'autant de flux que la précédente, puis une troisième. Cela perdura une dizaine de secondes qui furent les plus exquises de mon vécu. Les vives rougeurs s'étaient à nouveau emparé des joues d'Aesen lorsque je lui fis remarquer ô combien il était juteux. J'adorai véritablement ces moments où le soldat impitoyable se changeait en garçon intimidé par ses propres compétences !

Je demeurai assis sur lui jusqu'à ce que son membre se fût assez rétracté pour se retirer de lui-même, caressant la douce poitrine du jeune elfe qui avait fait passer ses bras derrière sa tête et paraissait se reposer en bon conquérant. Je m'allongeai dès lors auprès de lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques compliments. Le paladin effectua un vif mouvement sur le côté et m'invita à me blottir contre lui. Ses lèvres caressèrent alors ma joue puis me complimentèrent sur mes qualités.

« Je n'aurais jamais songé à quel point cela était bon, m'avoua le sin'dorei. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours et de mes nuits en ta compagnie. Nous nous protégerons l'un à l'autre à partir de maintenant et pour toujours. »

Comment aurais-je pu décliner une telle offre ! Mes erreurs passées étaient à présent enfouies dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains : il ne restait plus que lui, à jamais.


	41. Acte 3 Scène 9(Une Nuit sous l'étoile)

Scène 34

Une Nuit sous l'étoile d'Elune

_Fenzel_

Nous venions tout juste de quitter Astranaar et avions fait route vers le sud-est. À peine sortis de la ville qu'Alekseï m'avait demandé de me camoufler et d'être le plus furtif possible, comme si j'allais être un fardeau ! Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas regardés dans un miroir: ils auraient sans doute remarqué qu'ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus ! M'enfin, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et j'obéis docilement aux ordres de ce cher worgen. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs s'il s'agit d'un fait avéré, mais j'ai l'impression que Greiss a envie de tout le monde... en particulier d'Alekseï, ainsi que de moi... S'il croyait vraiment qu'il pourrait m'attraper sans même l'ombre d'une résistance, alors il faudrait qu'il s'attende à une lourde déception ! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que pensent les autres, ceux qui n'ont jamais voulu de moi au sein de leur « capitale » faite de bois et de purin rutilant, seulement... Je dois bien admettre que mes deux compagnons ont un certain charme... Je parviendrais probablement à m'attirer leurs faveurs, à chacun d'eux. Il me tarde de voir lequel était le mieux charpenté !

Nous marchâmes durant un long moment. Nous ne parcourûmes guère pour autant de grandes étendues, non. Nous étions simplement très lents, tellement lents que même un limon des forêts aurait sans mal pu nous prendre en chasse ! Il ne fallait pas s'étonner de nous retrouver, à la tombée de la nuit, à mi-chemin entre Astranaar et notre destination prévue, la limite de la zone de recherche autrement dit. Si l'obscurité aidait grandement nous autres elfes de la nuit, ce ne serait pas le cas des deux worgens. Espérons seulement que nous ne croiserons le fer d'aucun kor'kron avant la fin de cette expédition. Pour la deuxième fois depuis notre entrée en Orneval, Alekseï proposa d'établir le campement dans un petit endroit reculé contre les montagnes et difficile d'accès. Nous grimpâmes quelques pics afin de nous retrouver le plus en hauteur que le permettait notre équipement, mon agilité ainsi que la force des loups en fait.

Une fois parvenus en sûreté sur le flanc de la montagne, j'avertis mes compagnons que j'avais remarqué un lieu des meilleurs pour préserver ma robustesse. Un petit cours d'eau passait près d'ici et s'écoulait tout au long des roches jusqu'à se jeter dans l'une des rives d'Orneval: l'endroit parfait pour se reposer ! Alekseï me mit en garde ne pas trop m'éloigner. J'ôtai alors mon haut devant eux. Il faisait plutôt chaud ici ! Le brun parut un peu étonné mais ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion qui aurait pu m'informer de ses préférences, en revanche Greiss... Ses yeux s'étaient très brièvement posés sur moi. Il avaient examiné mon corps avec une envie farouche avant que le worgen se reprît et fît mine de regarder ailleurs. Je me demandais à cet instant ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses chausses. Hmm... Bref, je ne devais pas trop tarder ! Je quittai aussitôt mes doux louveteaux, pour un temps seulement...

_Greiss_

Fenzel? Petit chaton? Vers où vas-tu sans moi? Je suivis le joli elfe qui marchait vers ce qu'il nous avait hâtivement décrit. Il y avait effectivement un étroit passage dans la montagne, un recoin en contrebas où passait un fin trait d'eau qui se déversait en une petite cascade. C'était là que Fen' ôta ses derniers vêtements avant de se mettre sous celle-ci. Ma position n'était pas des plus favorables alors, forcément, je perdis le garçon de vue au moment le plus crucial. Je commençai dès lors à contourner les roches, essayant de dénicher une bonne planque de laquelle je pourrais admirer les formes du jeune elfe de la nuit. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives je me résignai à emprunter la voie certes la plus directe, mais aussi la plus dangereuse: juste au-dessus de lui. Je m'approchai prêt du cours d'eau et m'avançai lentement vers le bord.

La pierre était humide, et la chute serait... Je m'allongeai sur le rebord avant de regarder vers le bas. Ah ! Je le voyais, là, debout sous la cascade. Je pouvais percevoir sa chevelure flotter au rythme de l'eau, et c'était tout ! Il était tourné convenablement. Quelques pas plus en avant me permettraient sans doute de contempler sa nudité. Je m'étirai dans le vide avec toujours plus de témérité, toujours plus de désir. Ce qui devait arriver arriva alors. Mes pattes avant glissèrent sur la roche mouillée et je fus projeté dans le vide. Je chutai jusqu'à m'écraser à quelques mètres de Fen'. Ce dernier avait fait un bond en arrière. Aussitôt après avoir remarqué ma présence hors de toute discrétion ses mains se posèrent entre ses cuisses. C'était une position extrêmement humiliante, pour nous deux tout autant. Du moins ce le fut jusqu'à ce que je visse, avec une stupeur démesurée, un sourire aguicheur se dessiner sur le visage de l'elfe.

Je me relevai promptement avant de m'excuser, fâchant le jeune homme de devoir toujours faire ses trucs d'elfe dans les endroits les plus inattendus. Fen' se retourna soudain puis se colla contre la roche. Il leva alors sa cuisse, dévoilant sous mon regard en pleine confusion ses sensibilités entre de jolies fesses bleutées. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter dans ma poitrine. Le petit elfe me fit signe d'approcher. Il avait besoin de moi pour satisfaire ses attentes. Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent; seules mes jambes s'activèrent jusqu'à s'immobiliser à nouveau lorsque qu'elles eurent atteint celles de Fen'. Mon partenaire m'informa qu'il savait que je le désirais depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, et qu'il ne voulait plus que je sois en colère contre lui. Il m'assura n'avoir rien fait de mal, d'être juste ce qu'il était. Mes mains passèrent sous son corps maigrichon et caressèrent son torse autant que son entrejambe qui s'éveillait rapidement; La mienne était déjà totalement déployée. J'abaissai mon pantalon afin que de pouvoir la mouvoir entre les hanches du garçon qui paraissait confiant malgré la taille de mon intimité ainsi que le fait que personne auparavant n'avait eu la chance d'explorer le jeune Fenzel. Personne ne le fera comme je m'apprêtais à le faire, cela je m'en assurerais ! Fen' me demanda si je voulais préparer le terrain afin d'éviter toute blessure, suite à quoi il éloigna légèrement son postérieur de moi. Il n'y avait plus rien de déplaisant à dire de lui. En quelques instants seulement, ce joli elfe m'avait entièrement conquis !

Je me mis à genou et n'attendis pas une seconde de plus avant de goûter le garçon: ma langue vorace passa à plusieurs reprises sur ses rondeurs avant de se déporter entre ses jambes frêles. Je léchai ce qui pendouillait entre avec une certaine ardeur jusqu'à ce que mon désir ne trouvât plus assez grand réceptacle pour être contenu. À cet instant mon corps se retourna. Ma tête dépassa plus largement le corps de mon compagnon. Mes mains s'aplatirent sur les cuisses de l'elfe qui ployèrent sous ma force. Elles les traînèrent ainsi jusqu'à trouver un obstacle: moi autrement dit. Je fis asseoir Fenzel sur ma poitrine tandis que ma langue vagabondait sur son sexe à présent ferme. Le gamin s'inclina vers l'arrière afin de me caresser le ventre. Ses doigts empoignèrent ma nudité avant de la stimuler vigoureusement; Cela était une étrange sensation... Pour la première fois de toute ma vie j'avais ce genre de rapport avec un garçon que je connaissais, qui n'était ni contraint ni payé pour le faire, et que j'aimais. Je ne sus ce qui se tramait dans mon crâne, pourtant ce que je ressentais-là n'était en rien comparable à mes affections passées. Le désir pour Alekseï me revînt brusquement lorsque Fen' ouvrit les lèvres.

« Alekseï ne doit rien savoir, murmura-t-il entre deux respirations. S'il venait à l'apprendre, il pourrait nous faire du mal. S'il venait à l'apprendre, il pourrait avoir mal... »

Je ne dirais rien, à condition que le marmot continue à être aussi séduisant. Il lui faudrait sûrement aussi me le rappeler parfois... aussi souvent que possible en fait ! L'elfe m'adressa un sourire. Je vis alors sa main descendre jusqu'à retenir sa virilité loin de ma langue. Il m'ordonna avec retenue d'ouvrir la gueule afin de s'y glisser. Aucun doute persistait désormais: Fenzel savait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec moi !

Après que j'eus obéis à ses ordres il me récompensa avec son bout d'elfe qu'il déposa sur ma langue. Je n'avais plus qu'à refermer mes lèvres sur ce présent si généreux afin de le stimuler avec toujours plus d'entrain. Fen' semblait heureux, alors que moi j'étais carrément aux anges ! Le jeune homme paraissait n'avoir aucune peur de moi, et ce malgré la différence de nos deux gabarits. Il faisait remuer ses délicates parties dans ma gueule avec une telle fougue ! Je restais immobile, profitant de ces divines faveurs, le regard plongé dans celui de mon tendre partenaire. Mes doigts ne purent s'empêcher de longer son torse. Sa peau était si douce ! Et ses fesses... Ah ! Elles étaient parfaites, bien plus encore en ce jour où il m'en faisait l'offrande ! Je songeai si intensément à celles-ci que je crus l'elfe capable de percer à jour mes désirs les plus condamnables. La malice s'empara de son visage. Étrangement je trouvai son petit sourire en coin terriblement attirant. Fen' exécuta un demi-tour et mit ses jolies petites fesses juste devant mes yeux. Puis il s'avança sur mon corps jusqu'à ce que le sien fût à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses cuisses étaient si écartées au-dessus de ma tête que je pouvais admirer absolument toute la nudité de l'elfe: ses rondeurs et ce qu'elles dissimulaient en leur centre jusqu'au membre gracieux de Fen' qui s'achevait en une magnifique fleur de chair plus claire que le membre lui-même. Ses bijoux de famille pendaient entre les deux parties azurées alors, comme ils étaient les plus proches de ma langue, il était naturel de débuter par eux ! Néanmoins je fus devancé dans ma démarche par une sensation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, une sensation dans mon bas-ventre. Embrasée comme un feu vif, mon entrejambe s'était presqu'entièrement retrouvée engloutie entre les lèvres de Fenzel !

Le petit paraissait adorer sa nouvelle friandise, à tel point que je dus m'efforcer à maintes reprises de ne pas me déverser sur sa langue qui m'attaquait avec une certaine sauvagerie. Lorsque j'en eus fini avec les parties avant de Fen', je remontai lentement entre ses cuisses jusqu'à parvenir à la zone arrière. Je sentis un très bref mouvement de recul lorsque ma salive toucha pour la première fois cette si attrayante sensibilité. Un très bref mouvement de recul qui fut cependant aussitôt pardonné par la nouvelle posture que prit le garçon: les jambes toujours plus éloignées l'une de l'autre, le bassin assez abaissé pour sentir sur ma peau ses bourses pleines d'un vin blanc qu'il me tardai de délester. Son intimité devint si simple d'accès que nul recours ne fut nécessaire. Ma langue se prélassait sans contrainte sur cette région tant convoitée. À en croire les mouvements de hanches de mon compagnon cela lui prodiguait un grand bien. Aussi brutalement qu'elles étaient apparues ses lèvres relâchèrent mon organe. Je sentis une pression entre mes cuisses: ses doigts tentaient de les écarter ! Je résistai de toutes mes forces à la demande de l'elfe. Ce dernier, probablement vexé par mon geste, éloigna son postérieur de ma gueule tout en faisant glisser son membre sur mon torse. Fenzel me dit alors qu'il se laisserait pénétrer à la seule condition que je fusse le premier à me donner à l'autre. Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition lorsque des hurlements bestiaux surgirent de la vallée juste au pied de la montagne. Des worgs ! Les raids orcs ! Ils se dirigeaient vers le campement ! Fenzel et moi nous rhabillâmes à la hâte. Alekseï était en danger ! Nous devions le retrouver et filer d'ici au plus vite !

Nous accourûmes jusqu'à l'endroit désigné pour nous reposer. Il était désert... Nous regardâmes de notre position à travers les hauts feuillages en contrebas, mais n'aperçûmes pas la moindre trace du worgen. Je me mis à l'interpeller de vive voix. Fenzel me suppliait d'arrêter. Je savais bien que nous risquions de nous faire repérer, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à attendre patiemment pendant que mon seul ami était à l'agonie. Alekseï représentait pour moi bien plus qu'un ami à vrai dire... Un hurlement perça soudain le crépuscule: un hurlement de loup. Je ne fis attention aux avertissements de l'elfe: je saurais reconnaître la voix d'Alekseï parmi un millier ! Je galopai à vive allure vers l'origine des cris, pénétrant les bois sans jamais cesser de courir, ralentir la cadence ou simplement me laisser le temps de respirer. Je rejoignis le gilnéen quelques instants plus tard: trois orcs montés sur des loups l'encerclaient.

Aucun d'eux ne me vit arriver et je pus aisément en prendre un par surprise. Parvenu à la bonne distance je bondis sur lui, écrasant la peau-verte sur le sol, éventrant d'un simple coup de griffes l'animal qui alla mourir à quelques mètres de nous. L'orc se releva tout en empoignant sa hache. Je voulus lancer un regard sur le côté afin de savoir si mon ami s'en sortait avec les deux autres, mais j'en étais incapable: je l'avais à nouveau perdu de vue. L'ennemi me chargea alors aidé de toute sa fureur. Je répliquai aussitôt par ma propre charge. J'espérais que ce grand tas de muscles verdâtre ne sauraient remporter cet assaut que nous savions tous deux décisif. De peu je parvins à esquiver le tranchant de son arme. Sitôt après nos deux corps se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre avant que l'un de nous soit projeté en direction inverse: l'orc avait perdu cette unique offensive. Je poursuivis la charge, le corps de mon ennemi poussé par le mien, jusqu'à écraser celui-ci contre un tronc d'arbre. J'entendis ses os se briser sous son armure. La créature lâcha son arme avant de retomber face contre terre, inerte. Je lançai des regards tout autour de moi et aperçus Alekseï qui affrontait seul les deux orcs et leurs worgs. Le vent transportait d'eux une épaisse odeur de sang...

Je fondis sur ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à mon ami. Malheureusement la situation était différente de la précédente: les orcs avaient connaissance de ma présence. À peine arrivé sur les lieux qu'un sifflement rauque éloigna les deux worgs d'Alekseï. Les bêtes dressées m'interceptèrent à une vingtaine de mètres du worgen, se jetèrent sur moi et me firent basculer. Leurs crocs me lacérèrent les bras et le torse à de multiples reprises avant que je n'eusse le temps de me relever. Pris d'une soudaine fureur je refermai ma mâchoire à la gorge d'un worg et abattit le second à coups de griffures à l'abdomen. Les montures mortes je pensais pouvoir encore secourir Alekseï. La douleur me tenailla dès lors, une affreuse souffrance que mon corps avait temporairement fait taire dans un ultime moment de survie. Mes bras, mon torse... Du sang coulait abondamment dans ma gueule, pas celui du worg. Mon ami semblait être en grande difficulté; il saignait lui-aussi, en abondance. L'un des deux orcs n'allait sans doute pas tarder à l'achever.

Mon tour viendrait ensuite, puis celui de Fenzel avant que disparaissent les derniers survivants de notre peuple. Les deux orcs aussi étaient blessés, pas suffisamment pour mourir, trop peu pour que nous ayons une chance de survivre à cette nuit. Mon esprit divaguait. Je sentais la force s'échapper de mes membres. Perdu en pleine confusion, ce fut alors que je vis un félin blanc bondir hors des buissons et s'élancer vers nos ennemis. Des racines se mirent à pousser du sol et à immobiliser les soldats de la Horde tandis que l'animal farouche les mutilaient. Dans un regain d'énergie, je vis Alekseï venir en aide à cette apparition. Ensemble ils réussirent à vaincre les peaux-vertes avec une certaine rapidité. Mon corps retomba à terre. C'était un beau combat, une belle victoire. Mais pas d'aube pour Greiss qui s'en va au crépuscule. De ma vision voilée je vis le worgen s'agenouiller auprès de moi, suivis du félin qui l'avait tout juste sauvé. Ce dernier se changea alors. Un druide elfe? Voilà que j'aurais finalement aperçu la magie des kal'doreis avant de quitter ce monde ! L'elfe de la nuit posa ses mains sur mes plaies. Je ne saurais décrire ce qui se produisit ensuite. C'était comme si mes veines se remplissaient à nouveau de sang et que ma chair en lambeaux s'était mise à se mouvoir d'elle-même afin de s'unir en un tout. La vie afflua dans mes membres, dans mes muscles et mon esprit revint à lui. Quelle aubaine de tomber sur un guérisseur alors que nous étions égarés au milieu de la forêt ! Sans un mot de plus je me relevai et dévisageai ce sauveur inespéré. Il nous avoua s'être lui-même perdu en tentant d'échapper aux éclaireurs qui l'avaient pris en chasse. Alekseï lui demanda son nom. L'elfe de la nuit se racla soudain la gorge avant d'admettre, presque comme une honte, que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés par le passé.

« Je me nomme Maïko Sylvebrume » se présenta-t-il en un souffle.


	42. Acte 3 Scène 10 (À Nos Amours)

Scène 35

À Nos Amours

_Greiss_

Maïko? Ah, Maïko... L'elfe de la nuit qui s'était dévoué à protéger son compagnon elfe de sang. Alekseï semblait heureux de revoir son jeune étalon préféré. Quant à ma jalousie, elle se perdit dans mes souvenirs: celui d'une certaine promesse précisément. Où était passé le blondinet que le druide m'avait promis? Maïko grimaça. Il paraissait exténué et loin d'être dans son meilleur jour. Sa tête lentement bascula de gauche à droite. Il n'était pas mort tout de même? J'étriperais le monstre qui aurait pu abattre une telle créature de rêve ! Comment ça « égaré »? Les longues-oreilles m'informa qu'eux deux s'étaient séparés peu de temps après notre altercation. Une courte aventure, hein? J'osais au moins espérer qu'il en avait profité au maximum ! Le druide ne tint pas compte de ma plaisanterie et se tourna vers Alekseï.

« Nous étions à votre recherche, lança ce dernier d'une manière un peu trop amicale à mon goût. Nous avons ordre de vous ramener à Astranaar. »

Maïko s'inclina, puis sortit de sa tunique un large parchemin qu'il tendit au worgen.

« La guerre pourrait être moins longue que prévue, murmura l'elfe. Hurlenfer n'en a plus pour longtemps s'il lui vint l'envie d'employer des mesures aussi extrêmes. »

Une vive terreur était perceptible dans le regard de mon ami. De quoi s'agissait-il? D'une planification militaire? Un bruit s'échappa soudain d'un proche buisson. Les feuillages se mirent à remuer. Tous trois nous préparâmes à un nouvel assaut des orcs mais avant même que l'un de nous ne donnât le signal l'intrus sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers nous. Ce n'était que Fenzel ! Le petit s'excusa de son retard. Alekseï ne dit mot. Le vieux bougre s'attendait sans doute à ce que la charge de le fâcher me revinsse, comme à mon habitude de le rabaisser. Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois et Fen' regagna sa nouvelle famille en silence. Le gilnéen pouvait bien ne regarder que ce Maïko avec ses yeux de biche, moi en tout cas j'aurais le bandit à mes côtés pour me tenir chaud la nuit. Alekseï nous donna l'ordre de retourner au campement, prendre ce dont nous avions besoin et repartir aussitôt vers Astranaar. Le druide nous conseilla plutôt que de risquer une marche dangereuse de nous reposer, récupérer de nos récents efforts et repartir à l'aube quand les patrouilles kor'krons se seront retirées. Évidemment mon partenaire s'émerveilla devant une telle sagesse, à moins que cet éclat ne provinsse de quelque chose de plus concret, de plus palpable chez ce Maïko... Bref ! Nous voici donc en route vers le petit campement laissés à l'abandon au pied des montagnes. Qui sait, peut-être que notre joli invité se dénudera une fois encore pour nous !

Le chemin du retour fut des plus ardus. Non pas que ces sales orcs avaient fait leur grand retour, disons plutôt que j'étais le dernier à marcher, avec devant moi la petite troupe de jeunes mâles. Je revoyais leurs doux endroits charnus qui se mouvaient sous mon regard. Celui de Fenzel restait le moins difficile à percevoir, même à travers les vêtements. Il fallait bien admettre que j'avais pu avoir une vue des plus proches de celui-ci. Le postérieur de Maïko demeurait lui-aussi très présent dans ma mémoire, et je dus me battre contre le désir de lui arracher son frêle habit durant tout le trajet ! Quant à Alekseï, Alekseï... J'avais pu admirer ses formes remuer devant moi en de nombreuses occasions, mais son attention s'était toujours gardée pour un autre. Probablement ne me donnera-t-il jamais son accord, mais au moins je continuerai à espérer que ce jour finirait par arriver... En attendant, j'avais le fessier de mon elfe préféré à mon entière disposition, et je savais qu'il n'attendait plus que moi ! À peine parvenus au campement, j'informai mon compagnon à la sombre fourrure qu'il valait mieux inspecter un peu les alentours, histoire d'être sûrs que d'autres orcs ne rodaient pas dans les bois. J'amènerai avec moi le petit Fenzel afin d'accroître son utilité à l'avenir. Je promis à Alekseï de ne pas le perdre et de le ramener en un seul morceau. Le worgen accepta malgré les plaintes du garçon. Ah ce Fen', il se souviendra longtemps de cette nuit, lui et son petit arrière-train délicat !

_Natyos_

J'étais incapable de bouger. Je venais tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Apparemment il faisait encore nuit dehors. Je ne saurais trouver meilleure posture que celle-ci: le corps blottit contre celui d'Aesen tandis que ses bras m'enserraient tendrement. Sa joue contre la mienne, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon épaule. Pourtant ce qui me troubla le plus ne se tenait pas en ces contacts chaleureux, mais en une large pression qui s'appesantissait dans le bas de mon dos. Ce brave paladin ne cessait-il donc jamais d'être aussi vigoureux? D'un geste lent je remontai un peu mon postérieur contre le bas-ventre de l'étalon, puis me mis à caresser doucement ses endroits bien pourvus. Je me demandai combien de temps resterait-il en sommeil malgré l'excitation qui montait dans sa virilité. De même qu'elle montait dans la mienne... Mourir tout contre lui serait à coup sûr une mort des plus somptueuses. J'accélérai seconde après seconde le rythme des passages de sa nudité entre mes hanches, augmentant la taille de cet organe autant que la chaleur entre nous. Mes doigts étreignirent mon appendice et l'échauffèrent vivement. Un frisson me parcourut soudain: quelque chose venait de me frôler le bras. Aesen ! L'elfe de sang me caressait avec tendresse. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur ma joue avant de lui donner un baiser.

« Déjà? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. De si bonne heure?

-Il n'existe pas de moment particulier pour te rendre heureux » répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui afin de l'embrasser.

Sa langue était si vivace entre mes joues ! Ses mains s'apposèrent sur mon corps et l'amenèrent contre le sien. Je m'immobilisai alors et m'abandonnai à son emprise. Le paladin me demanda si je comptais vraiment lui laisser faire tout le travail. Un soldat qui suppliait de se faire aider ? Il rétorqua avec amusement que ces choses-là ne faisaient pas partie de l'entraînement militaire. Ne pourrais-je donc pas être le cobaye : un simple civil au service d'un jeune chevalier plein de fantasmes ? J'étais là pour le satisfaire ! Quelque chose venait de se presser entre mes hanches et commençait à en forcer l'accès. Je ne fis aucune résistance, laissant progressivement entrer l'intimité d'Aesen en moi, continuant toujours plus rapidement à stimuler la mienne.

Son allure était tendre, au début. Je songeais que mon compagnon ne désirait pas me blesser, toutefois je savais qu'il voulait tout autant que moi gagner en vitesse. Je lui donnai mon accord, l'informant que malgré la taille de son épée je n'aurais aucun mal à le recevoir. Après tout, j'avais eu l'honneur de pouvoir m'en servir la veille ! Le beau brun acquiesça de la tête avant de s'élancer davantage en avant. Il s'était entièrement déployé dans mon corps mais demeurait trop soucieux de ma personne. Je lui ordonnai de faire preuve d'autant de hargne qu'envers un ennemi, de me pourfendre de toutes ses forces afin de me montrer ce qu'il savait faire avec son arme. Je fus heureux de constater que mes provocations rencontrèrent un succès phénoménal sur le jeune elfe : ses doigts passèrent entre mes cuisses avant de soulever l'une d'elles en l'air, son déhanché dès lors profita de cette nouvelle aisance pour s'abattre contre moi avec férocité. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule. Je sentis ses dents mordiller ma chair à plusieurs reprises. Il me proposa alors de prendre le relais, que je tinsse ma jambe tandis que lui s'occuperait de ma nudité. Je lui obéis et sans poser de question le laissai empoigner mon entrejambe qu'il se mit aussitôt à exciter vivement. Les murmures du sin'dorei parvinrent à mes oreilles. Celui-ci me demandait comment je trouvais sa prise en main. Pour une première fois en autonomie il n'avait pas fait la moindre erreur ! Les gestes d'Aesen devinrent plus hardis. Je pouvais percevoir en chacune de ses offensives davantage de fougue et de fierté qu'à la précédente. Je ne cessais de le complimenter afin d'accroître toujours plus sa vitesse et, bien sûr aussi, puisque ses faveurs étaient méritantes. Après plusieurs passages des plus farouches le chevalier me requit une autorisation à laquelle je donnai mon accord à l'instant. Une nappe blanche se répandit en moi, échauffant mes parois d'une marée montante. Eh bien, une nuit eut suffit à le rendre à son plein potentiel ! L'elfe de sang m'adressa un sourire puis de sa joue caressa lentement la mienne.

« À ton tour maintenant ! » lança-t-il avec une touche d'épuisement.

Le paladin continua à me stimuler jusqu'à me rompre. Ses doigts attendirent que j'eusse achevé de me déverser avant de reprendre leur mouvement autour de mon extrémité. Aesen les porta ensuite à ses lèvres.

« Tu as bon goût. » me susurra le brun tout en léchant mes fluides restés sur sa chair.

Je fis passer ma main derrière sa tête afin d'amener celle-ci au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Ta présence ici en est la preuve ! » le complimentai-je une fois encore.

Il n'existait rien de plus magnifique au monde que de voir son visage rougir suite à mes paroles ! Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé jusque-là, et il était à moi tout comme j'étais à lui. J'eus à peine tenté de me relever qu'Aesen me retint, me priant de rester l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes encore. Il m'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à rester là un peu plus longtemps, et qu'il serait prêt à abattre tout individu me voulant du mal de ses poings et nu comme un ver si un orc ou un membre de l'Alliance venait à pénétrer la bâtisse. Et pourquoi ne l'inviterions-nous pas ? Aesen grimaça. Il m'avoua ne pas supporter l'idée de me laisser entre les mains d'un inconnu, autant que pour lui d'éprouver du désir envers un autre que moi. Remarquant la gêne de mon sin'dorei je le rassurai en feintant la mauvaise plaisanterie. Bien que celui-ci ne sembla pas totalement convaincu de ma prestation, il me donna un dernier baiser avant de se lever. Nous avions beaucoup de chemin à faire. Nous traverserons Orneval et nous nous frayerons un passage vers le Gangrebois. Aesen connaissant parfaitement notre plan de route pour lui en avoir brièvement parlé la veille. Il fallait admettre que je ne savais moi-même la position exacte de mon paternel. Le paladin me proposa de nous arrêter dans un petit village orc : il y aurait de quoi manger et, probablement, le nécessaire afin de nous laver. Nous nous habillâmes en silence puis sortîmes après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient déserts. Une fois à cheval j'enserrai mon compagnon dans mes bras. Il me laissa quelques instants avant de me conseiller de cesser tout geste amenant à la suspicion quant à nos relations : nous étions des frères d'armes, rien de plus ne devait émaner de notre comportement à présent !

_Greiss_

J'emmenai le petit elfe à travers les bois,. Arrivés à une petite clairière qui semblait sécurisée, j'ordonnai à mon subordonné d'enlever ses vêtements. Fenzel inclina sa tête de gauche à droite. Ah quel filou ! Il voulait jouer avec moi ! Le voleur me rappela qu'il me laissera faire sur lui tout ce que je désirais à la seule condition que je fusse le premier à courber l'échine. Une foutrement mauvaise idée selon moi ! Je n'aurais jamais songé à être un jour en pareille situation : tourner le dos à quelqu'un m'avait paru plus qu'improbable, hormis pour Alekseï... J'aurais pu le faire sans hésiter pour le doux Alekseï, pour lui et son énorme p... Enfin bref ! Ce moment était tout autre et, malgré mes réticences précoces j'exécutai les volontés du jeune homme, ployant le genou après m'être retourné pour que ma taille arrive au niveau de la sienne, puis attendis. J'entendis ses pas s'approcher de moi avant de s'arrêter, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nos deux corps. La perception suivante, toujours auditive, se tenait en un léger froissement d'habits en cuir qui se desserraient. Je sentis ensuite les doigts du garçon empoigner l'extrémité de mon pantalon avant de brusquement le tirer vers le bas. Un frêle contact plus tard et voilà que le sexe de Fenzel s'était plaqué contre moi, se frottant à un rythme plutôt hâtif entre mes rondeurs. Le voleur me murmura qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, et qu'il était heureux de tenter l'expérience avec un worgen. Apparemment il semblait beaucoup nous aimer... La longueur de son instrument me paraissait correcte, disons dans la moyenne elfique, bien que j'imaginais qu'à son âge celui-ci avait des chances de pousser encore un peu. Au moins ce rapport ne me fera aucun mal : après tout, j'avais vu bien plus large rentrer dans des endroits bien plus minces ! Cependant lorsque Fen' eut bien échauffé son organe, il ne voulut pas attendre ou, je ne sais pas, « préparer le terrain » comme il le disait si bien, et pénétra la chair sans aucune halte entre ses percées. Son appendice n'était peut-être pas si long, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il savait comment le faire sentir !

Fenzel donna suite à sa première entrée en de multiples autres assauts qui me percutèrent toujours plus violemment. Je repensais à mes premiers contacts, ceux avec lesquels j'avais montré autant de frénésie dans le mouvement. Ils avaient sûrement du marcher bancal durant un temps... Puis mon esprit s'efforça de se souvenir de ce postérieur qui m'avait été donné et dont je n'avais pu profiter : celui du jeune elfe de la nuit ! Pour sûr j'aurai ma revanche sur ses mignonnes petites courbettes dès qu'il en aura fini de s'exciter sur les miennes ! Ses mains me caressèrent le dos : il n'allait pas tarder à en finir ! Ce garçon n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'avait que peu d'endurance et... il me désirait beaucoup trop sans savoir se maîtriser un minimum ! Quelques secondes plus tard ses flux s'écoulèrent en moi. Fen' me remercia d'avoir accepté sa revendication puis se retira de moi, laissant derrière lui un large sillon blanchâtre dont je n'étais pas pressé de retirer. Mes intentions étaient tout autres ! À peine l'elfe s'était reculé que je le pris pas le bras avant de le mettre dans la position qui fut la mienne. Son pantalon était déjà abaissé au niveau des genoux et je pus sans mal me plaquer contre lui, le forçant d'un bras à se pencher et de l'autre à relever son bassin. Le garçon ne me résista pas, sans doute espérait-il que cela n'allait pas durer. En effet... cela ne durera pas longtemps. En revanche il se souviendra de mon empreinte qui restera gravée en lui à tout jamais ! Par crainte de voir saigner mon jeune compagnon, je passai quand même quelques rapides coups de langue entre les hanches de celui-ci et humidifiai au préalable mon entrejambe. Ne souffle pas trop vite joli Fenzel : cette préparation n'est que le prélude d'un saccage imminent !


	43. Acte 3 Scène 11 (Le Calme avant la)

Scène 36

Le Calme avant la Tempête

_Greiss_

J'étais fin prêt à entamer la descente. Fenzel aussi n'attendait plus que le coup d'envoi de mes joutes les plus sauvages. Il avait gardé le bassin relevé et les jambes fléchies tandis que je m'exerçais entre ses hanches en de sporadiques mouvements de va-et-vient : l'échauffement occupait une place importante pour tout sportif ! Dès que je fus décidé, c'est à dire dès que l'attention de mon compagnon fut en décrue, j'en profitai pour entrer en lui d'un coup net et assuré. Fenzel se mit à pousser un gémissement de douleur qu'il fit taire aussitôt. Le gamin ne voulait pas s'accorder sur le fait que sa bestialité n'égalait en rien la mienne ! Mes griffes cernèrent sa taille avant de brusquement la tirer vers mon bas-ventre, puis la repoussèrent jusqu'à rendre visible la majeure partie de mon appendice, gardant l'extrémité de celle-ci toujours enfouie entre les hanches du jeune elfe afin de préserver un bon appui. Je recommençai la manœuvre une fois, puis deux, puis trois, chacune d'elles fut auréolée de quelques grognements contenus de mon partenaire. Il n'appréciait guère se faire manipuler de la sorte apparemment. J'aurais pu cesser et l'entreprendre d'une autre manière, pourtant je devais admettre que j'adorais le rendre grincheux. Alors soit, poursuivons ainsi !

J'amenais puis dégageais l'elfe à de nombreuses reprises, rompant plusieurs de ses résistances par la force tout en pénétrant ce frêle corps au maximum de mes capacités. Fen' respirait rapidement et avec difficulté : chacun de ses souffles se faisait couper à chacune de mes lancées tandis que mes doigts se resserraient progressivement autour de son abdomen. Il m'ordonna d'arrêter de le prendre comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Quelques secondes plus tard il réitéra son autorité, demandant cette fois de seulement ralentir le rythme. Ses mots devinrent ensuite plus doux jusqu'à aller me supplier de m'interrompre, ne serait-ce pour un moment, le temps pour lui de se reprendre. Rien ne me rendait plus joyeux que de le voir peiner de la sorte ! Il était évident que j'étais le premier à découvrir les recoins cachés du garçon, et cela me rendait d'autant plus hardi que j'étais persuadé qu'il désirait se faire soumettre. Alors, à l'évidence, je poursuivis la manœuvre sans tenir compte de ses plaintes. Il essaya bien de me repousser mais je restais le plus fort ! Ah, voilà que le petit Fen' se mit à m'injurier. Je le pris par son torse avant de le ramener sur moi, continuant les assauts tandis que j'humais le doux parfum de ses cheveux. L'elfe de la nuit se débattait avec toujours plus de fougue, et quelle fougue ! J'attrapai ses bras avant de pousser son corps maigre plus en avant jusqu'à le bloquer contre l'arbre. Ah ah ! Le gamin tenta de grimper au tronc ! Malheureusement pour lui mes membres sont plus longs que les siens, et son action résulta en une petite chute sur mon bas-ventre. Le cri que poussa alors Fenzel me convainquit que ce dernier avait vraiment souffert de ce choc. Pour preuve il ne remuait plus ! Juste après s'être tu le jeune elfe s'était immobilisé avant de s'engouffrer dans un silence de mort. M'inquiétant à son sujet je ralentis la cadence et l'interrogeai. Il me dit en quelques marmonnements de finir rapidement ce que j'avais commencé et de le laisser tranquille. Ma foi, j'avais véritablement dû le froisser !

Malgré ces quelques complications, son corps de bambin demeurait hautement séduisant et je n'étais pas décidé à le ménager ! Je repris vivement mes poussées jusqu'à ce que celles-ci devinssent porteuses de quelque chose de bien plus lointain, de bien plus intime entre nous... Mon désir s'accrut avant de renaître en une attraction aux allures démesurées. J'attrapai mon compagnon par la taille afin de l'immobiliser contre mon bas-ventre. Ce fut alors que je me déversai en lui. Je crus apercevoir entre deux tracés les lèvres de Fenzel se tendre, comme pour exprimer sa satisfaction, toutefois vite réprimée par le garçon qui redevint grognon, se retirant de lui-même une fois que j'eus fini avant d'aller se rhabiller en silence. Je lui proposai de remettre ça une fois prochaine, mais de manière plus sereine. C'était sa première fois, peut-être avais-je eu tord de le manier de cette façon... Le jeune elfe se releva après s'être entièrement revêtu puis me lança un regard empli de malice. Son visage arbora alors un large sourire qui ne pouvait que signifier son accord. Notre petite balade effectuée, il était à présent temps de rentrer au bercail en compagnie du loup et de son elfe !

_Alekseï_

Maïko et moi venions tout juste d'achever l'installation du campement lorsque nous nous décidâmes à faire une petite pause. Je ne m'étais pas encore entièrement rétabli de ma récente guérison, et les soins prodigués par Maïko avaient considérablement affaibli ce dernier. Nous restâmes tous deux un court moment à regarder les cieux, allongés sur l'herbe tout en songeant à une foule de choses. Puis, après m'être assuré que personne ne regardait en ma direction, je me mis à lentement tourner la tête vers l'elfe de la nuit. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui depuis notre dernière rencontre, qui était aussi la première bien... Pourtant il m'avait semblé avoir aperçu son visage de nombreuses fois au cours de ces dernières semaines... C'était idiot... Maïko ne ressemblait pas à ces elfes aux lestes cuisses. Il nous avait sauvés sans aucune hésitation après ce que nous lui avions fait subir, et n'avions fait montre ni de la moindre gratitude, ni du moindre respect à son égard.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour... toutes nos erreurs. »

Je m'étais complètement figé. Les mots m'avaient échappé sans que j'eusse été capable de les retenir en moi. Je sentais un frisson me parcourir. Maïko, lui, s'était contenté de tourner la tête dans la direction opposée. Après quoi il se remit assis, la tête abaissée et le souffle long. L'elfe murmura doucement qu'il me pardonnait ce que j'avais pu lui faire par le passé. En ce temps-là, me dit-il, il pensait tout comme moi que jamais plus nous nous reverrons. Il s'était persuadé qu'il ne quitterait plus les royaumes de l'est, qu'il y vivrait jusqu'à sa mort. Je me demandais si cela avait un rapport avec l'elfe de sang qu'il avait protégé de Greiss... Maïko acquiesça faiblement. Une relation qui s'était mal terminée donc... Était-il encore en vie ? Il haussa les épaules. Le druide m'avoua y repenser toutes les nuits durant son sommeil. Il éprouvait du remord d'avoir abandonner son compagnon alors que celui-ci traversait une passe difficile.

Sans attendre je m'approchai de lui, prêt à lui tendre la patte. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'il me sautât dessus afin d'apaiser ses peines de cœur tout blotti contre moi ? Le kal'dorei m'adressa un bref sourire avant de décliner mon invitation. Il y avait plus important, m'assura-t-il. Nous dévions remettre les plans de Garrosh aux Sentinelles afin de contrer ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté des lignes de front.

« Cela arrivera très bientôt » s'inquiéta Maïko.

Un bruissement dans les arbres... Le vent ? Fenzel apparut suivi de Greiss. Leur reconnaissance avait pris son temps ! À moins que... Oui... Ces deux-là cachaient bien leur jeu ! Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui les jugeais à tord... Le worgen nous signala qu'il n'avait rien d'inquiétant dans les parages. Cette nuit, nous dormirons en paix ! Peu de sommeil pour nous, mais assez pour retourner à Astranaar en toute sécurité. Le retour ne prendra que quelques heures tout au plus et à marche lente. En espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour sauver Orneval...

Le lendemain arriva à la vitesse de la foudre. J'eus presque l'impression que d'un battement de paupières les heures qui nous avaient séparés du départ s'étaient subitement évanouies. En tant que premier debout, je réveillai chacun de mes camarades encore assoupis, tous, sauf Maïko. Celui-ci était déjà prêt à partir ! Il devait avoir l'esprit bien tourmenté pour ne pas avoir réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit... Nous nous levâmes, prîmes les quelques vivres qui nous restaient puis partîmes aussitôt du campement. Par chance les dernières patrouilles kor'kronnes avaient déserté les lieux peu de temps avant notre passage, qui se fit alors des plus sereinement. Nous atteignîmes le bastion d'Astranaar en fin de matinée et nous rendîmes dès notre arrivée à la grande auberge de la ville. L'une des sentinelles qui gardait les lieux nous informa alors de l'absence de Tyrande. Cela ne pouvait pourtant pas attendre quelques heures ! Devant notre précipitation l'elfe nous invita à rejoindre le conseil de guerre et à avertir les maîtres d'armes présents sur place. La salle du conseil était assez petite et peu éclairée, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas d'y entrer malgré l'étroitesse du passage. S'il n'y avait pas cette table en plein milieu aussi ! Un meuble large de facilement deux mètres ! Maïko s'avança vers son confrère le plus proche avant de lui tendre le parchemin. Le conseiller déplia ce dernier sur la table et fit signe aux deux autres d'approcher. Le conseil allait débuter sans la Grande Prêtresse ? Sa présence n'était pas requise, me signala l'un des kal'dorei, pas pour les affaires urgentes tout du moins...

« Garrosh prépare une attaque massive le long de nos frontières arrières, commença le maître d'armes. Une attaque par le feu, en pleine forêt... L'orc rouge aurait-il perdu la raison ?

-Les vents nous sont favorables, fit remarquer Maïko. Ils devront le rester toute la journée, mais ce soir il tournera et balaiera Orneval d'est en ouest : la situation parfaite pour propager les flammes dans notre direction. Nos bâtisses sont faites de bois, tout comme nos balistes : nous serons désarmés, désorganisés et à découvert. Nous ne pouvons pas combattre les orcs dans une telle configuration, pas les kor'krons... »

L'un des conseillers marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'il caressait lentement.

« Malfurion... Il saura calmer la violence des vents à venir, bégaya ce dernier. Tyrande et ses Sentinelles ne devraient plus tarder à revenir aussi. Elles iront repousser l'assaut des troupes kor'kronnes tandis que nous, nous nous chargerons de sécuriser les lignes de support.

-Vous pensez déjà au combat ? Interrogea Maïko. Même si nous parvenions à repousser cette offensive, nous perdrons énormément lors de cet assaut, et si le feu venait à s'étendre, peu importe la direction qu'il prendrait, ce sera un désastre pour Orneval. Nous ne devons pas utiliser leurs armes contre eux, nous ne le pouvons pas. »

Le conseiller se mit à ricaner.

« Et que voulez-vous alors ? Se moqua-t-il. Que nous battions en retraite ?!

-Du temps, répliqua calmement le druide. Je veux... du temps. Si nous parvenions à calmer les orcs, ne serait-ce pour une ou deux nuits de plus, nous aurions tout le loisir de saboter leurs engins. Nous connaissons leurs positions à présent, il serait aisé de les rendre inopérants. Ainsi nous éviterions que toute une moitié d'Orneval s'embrase, emportant avec elle d'innombrables vies qui auraient pu rallier notre cause.

-Du temps, jeune Maïko, nous n'en avons plus. Vos paroles sont peut-être réfléchies mais jamais nous ne parviendront à briser l'élan des orcs quand il s'agit pour eux de destruction.

-Laissez-moi quelques heures, supplia le druide. J'ai un très bon contact, un tauren, qui fait partie du cercle cénarien tout comme moi et qui serait prêt à raisonner la Horde sur cette offensive. »

La tête du vieil elfe s'inclina de gauche à droite.

« Votre dévouement est remarquable, dit-il d'un ton morose. Mais ce n'est pas la Horde que nous combattons aujourd'hui. »

Le conseil de guerre s'acheva et Maïko, dépité par les décisions prises, alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de l'auberge avant de plonger son visage entre ses bras. Osant braver ma tentation de le réconforter, je m'installai en silence à côté de lui et attendit que l'elfe prît la parole.

« Penses-tu, toi qui est étranger à ce lieu, que nous avons une chance de vaincre Garrosh en nous jetant dans son propre jeu ? »

La question était difficile, d'autant que je ne désirais pas contrarier le jeune druide. Je ne sais pas grand chose de la situation en Orneval, ni du conflit entre Horde et Alliance auquel je fais partie depuis peu, mais ce que la vie à Gilnéas m'avait appris c'est qu'il était toujours possible de servir des desseins contraires à sa gouvernance si celle-ci se défait de nos idéaux... Maïko leva les yeux vers moi. J'éprouvai soudain un vif frisson que je parvins non sans mal à dominer. Je repris aussitôt mes paroles, bien que je savais que ma réaction n'était pas restée invisible. Allons donc trouver ce druide tauren, je ne pensais pas qu'il était trop tard pour réagir. L'elfe de la nuit semblait englouti dans ses songes. Je serais prêt à l'aider s'il en avait le désir ! Je vis un léger sourire apparaître sur son beau visage. Est-ce que je devais prendre cette grimace pour un « oui » ? Le kal'dorei acquiesça avec un peu plus de conviction. Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais j'imaginais que ça viendra sur le terrain ! J'informai Greiss et Fenzel que j'accompagnai Maïko pour essayer de calmer les hostilités. Ce vieux loup de gilnéen me fit un clin d'œil discret, comme si je faisais tout ça pour... Ah peu importait ce qu'il pouvait penser ! Je quittai à la suite Astranaar avant d'amorcer la route, oui, la route en compagnie d'un doux rêve !

_Aesen_

Enfin à Orneval ! Je continuai mon chemin à travers la forêt et les postes de surveillance. Natyos restait sagement derrière moi selon mes ordres, même si à ce moment précis je pensai que c'était moi qui désirai le plus l'embrasser. Le sin'dorei semblait heureux d'avoir quitté l'aridité des Tarides. Les orcs étaient brutaux tout autant qu'ils étaient stupides, nous n'aurons aucun mal à les tromper ! Les mains de l'elfe descendirent tout à coup entre mes cuisses. Non ! Les orcs n'ont peut-être pas de cerveau, mais ils ont des yeux quand même ! Mon compagnon se ravisa tandis que je faisais diriger mon destrier vers le campement kor'kron. Il y eut quelque chose d'étrange lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, une impression qu'un conflit allait bientôt éclater. Il ne restait plus que des orcs en armures lourdes en ces lieux, et de nombreux worgs tout autant recouverts de mailles prêts à être montés. Je vis Krikan à quelques mètres aboyer ses directives à ses officiers. Le cheval au pas, je tournai le visage vers Natyos.

« Nous ferions mieux de quitter cet endroit au plus vite » lui murmurais-je lentement.

Les oreilles de l'elfe se raidirent au-dessus de sa tête, à l'affût du moindre danger. Le sin'dorei regarda tout autour de lui alors que le cheval faisais demi-tour.

« Des engins de siège ? Me demanda-t-il. Le terrain ne permet pas de les déployer, non ? »

En effet... Le sin'dorei n'avait toutefois pas remarqué de quoi les catapultes avaient été munies : de fagots de bois entassés et taillés en une multitude de projectiles... Brûler la forêt, quelque chose d'impensable pour Thrall mais vraisemblablement pas pour Garrosh...

« Nous partons, pensais-je à voix haute. Nous partons pour le nord, vers Gangrebois. Nous trouverons sans doute un endroit où nous rassasier là-bas. »

Natyos posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Il avait peur... Je devais bien admettre que ce qui se tramait ici me donnait quelques frayeurs aussi. Espérons que les choses ne vont pas se gâter avant d'avoir quitter la forêt...


	44. Bribes de Vie - Aesen

Bribes de Vie

Aesen

C'était un matin semblable à bien d'autres, rien ne présageait ce qui arriva ensuite Les vents glacés commencèrent à s'immiscer par-delà les nuages puis, en silence, l'horizon subitement se para d'une ombre aussi opaque qu'un mur de fer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit installée qu'ils firent leur apparition : ces hordes de monstres, des cadavres qui se ruaient vers nous et nous, nous n'étions qu'une étape sur leur funeste chemin, un bref passage qui entraînera la longue errance. Pas plus que de simple fétus faits de paille nos murailles tombèrent les unes après les autres. Nos portes furent brisées, nos gardes succombèrent devant les nuées de ténèbres qui s'abattirent sur tout le royaume. Mais même la mort se gardait d'un luxe auquel nous n'aurions droit lorsque les corps de nos frères tombés au combat s'animèrent à nouveau. Ils se mirent à déambuler, à errer, pareils aux immondes créatures qui les avaient engendrés.

L'armée des morts marchait vers Lune d'Argent. Toujours vers Lune d'Argent, sans escales sur les villages alentours... Nous comprîmes dès lors que ce Fléau ne désirait pas notre éradication, non... Il ne cherchait pas à mener une guerre contre notre peuple, ni même à prendre des territoires : ce qu'il souhaitait, l'unique chose qui animait ces bêtes de chair putride, se tenait en notre puits de soleil, source de notre pouvoir et de notre survie, car nous en étions devenus dépendants. Nous entendîmes les ordres surgir du néant. Ils nous pressaient de rentrer défendre la cité contre l'envahisseur. La dernière porte venait de s'effondrer et nos armées en déroute ne sauraient se regrouper. Durant tout ce temps j'étais resté à l'intérieur de la capitale, écoutant en proie à la terreur les émissaires affluer autour du grand porche. Les gardes ne laissaient entrer personne de crainte d'une propagation de la contamination. J'étais là, surveillant l'entrée comme un gamin apeuré. Je vis soudain un émissaire en panique tenter de forcer le passage à travers les soldats. Le garçon s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pas le motif de cette brutale interruption, du moins pas avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il semblait tenir entre les mains : l'épée, celle d'un garde, avait pénétré son abdomen avant de lui perforer les intestins. Le jeune homme tenta quelques secondes de retirer la lame hors de lui, puis s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Ce fut alors que, inconsciemment, je compris que nous avions perdu la guerre, et que notre extinction n'était plus qu'une question d'heures...

Le cœur vaillant et sûrement aussi trop téméraire je voulus connaître notre ennemi, voir les troupes qui assiégeaient nos murailles et qui avaient fait tomber chacune de nos portes avec une aisance obscène. Je me rendis aux escaliers et grimpai en toute hâte. Une fois parvenu en haut des murs je lançai un regard de l'autre côté. Ma chair, mon âme, ma volonté... Toutes furent brisées à l'instant où je vis les légions de morts-vivants, plus de morts que mes yeux étaient capables d'en voir, fouler en une ligne épaisse nos terres jusqu'à se briser contre nos remparts. Provenant de l'ouest un tonnerre d'impact éclata nos dernières lignes, dispersant les pierres de la muraille comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Ils entraient à l'intérieur... tout était fini... Pourtant je ne pouvais renoncer à me battre. Je ne pouvais abandonner si aisément ce royaume, notre idylle et notre rêve, même si ce dernier était voué à disparaître avec nous. Je redescendis avec plus de ferveur que jamais, décidé à prendre les armes et à combattre les immondices jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Les rues de la ville étaient désertes : moi qui m'était attendu au chaos j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ce qui régnerait en notre propre demeure n'était qu'un lourd silence, sans défense ni arme, seulement de mort... Un silence seulement entrecoupés par le vacarme, vacarme qui se propageait à la vitesse d'un éclair dans toute une moitié de la capitale. Même les trolls, nos ennemis de toujours, s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs villages. Nous étions seuls à présents, seuls face à notre destin.

Par chance, la ruelle de l'armurerie n'avait pas encore été assaillie et je parvins sans mal à me munir d'une bonne lame et de quelques pièces d'armure, à la suite de quoi je m'engouffrai à travers les voies serpentantes de Lune d'Argent jusqu'à tomber sur mon premier ennemi. Enfin... Au début je ne vis qu'une simple silhouette à l'autre bout de l'allée du meurtre, une allée peu éclairée pouvait-on dire et fréquentée par des gens sinistres. L'individu était accroupi et semblait préoccupé à farfouiller quelque chose au sol. Tout en gardant mes distances je demandai à l'homme s'il souhaitait de mon aide pour trouver un abri. Cependant il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme... Son visage se tourna vers moi, et je compris dès l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent les miens qu'il était l'un des leurs : un monstre. Ce dernier se releva rapidement avant de se ruer sur moi. Un seul coup d'épée m'eut suffi à le rendre à la terre, lui tranchant la tête à hauteur des épaules. Je remarquai ses lèvres pâles recouvertes de sang, et constatai sans surprise que j'avais interrompu la créature qui faisait un festin d'un confrère. Ne connaissant pas le mode de contamination, je ne pris aucun risque et fis abattre mon arme sur le cadavre avant de reprendre mon chemin. Quelques instants plus tard je fus à nouveau arrêté, non pas par une autre silhouette, plutôt par une odeur que portaient les vents du sud : une odeur de pourriture. Quelques pas de plus et je me retrouvai face à une situation des plus alarmantes : venant à peine de passer l'angle de l'allée, je vis devant moi une multitude de cadavres qui jonchaient la rue principale. Mais le plus inquiétant restait que certains d'entre eux bougeaient encore. Ils me fixaient de leurs yeux au bleu d'un autre monde...

Je tenais fermement le manche de mon épée, patientant que l''un des corps réanimés se jetât sur moi afin de l'embrocher d'une unique frappe. Le premier sera aisé à abattre, le second avec précision pourra l'être tout autant et, si je me montrais agile, un troisième suivrait probablement. Pour ce qui était du reste, les quelques dizaines de goules qui survivraient aux précédentes, elles s'élanceraient vers moi et me mettraient à terre, me dépouillant de toute vie de leurs griffes et de leurs crocs acérés. Ainsi s'achèvera mon existence... Mais avant que j'eusse enduré le poids de leurs entraves une vive lumière éclata dans le quartier voisin. Cette dernière grimpa jusqu'au ciel en une colonne de clartés qui transperça la voûte céleste. Un hurlement rauque retentit soudain. Sitôt après toutes les goules se précipitèrent vers l'origine du cri sans plus se soucier de ma présence. Étais-je sauvé ? Sauvé sans même l'ombre d'un combat ? J'entendis de derrière moi une voix qui semblait m'appeler. Un confrère ? Seulement un enfant... Je m'étais persuadé que l'endroit avait été déserté peu avant l'attaque... L'elfe paraissait effrayé, du moins pas autant que je l'étais à ce moment : je tremblais de partout, et mes mains étaient si moites... Le rescapé me signala alors que les forestiers avaient été mis en déroute et que leur capitaine, Sylvanas Coursevent, n'avait pu échapper aux hordes de morts-vivants. Ses yeux se levèrent ensuite en direction du halo lumineux avant de s'écarquiller d'horreur.

« Ils l'ont fait, peinait-il à prononcer. Ils ont profané notre puits de soleil. »

Sans perdre de temps nous fîmes demi-tour tandis que la voie semblait dégagée. Il fallait se douter qu'elle ne le resterait pas longtemps... Parvenus au beau milieu de l'allée du meurtre nous fûmes encerclés par un escadron de contaminés. Peut-être avaient-ils été autrefois nos frères, à présent je ne voyais d'eux qu'une ombre, un corps décharné que possédait une force hors de toute mesure. Les cadavres se ruèrent sur nous. Tout en protégeant de mon mieux l'enfant j'exécutai nos assaillants les uns après les autres. Ils en arrivaient toujours plus, toujours plus vite, toujours plus nombreux et, lorsque la fatigue commença à s'ancrer durablement en moi, je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'aucun d'entre nous ne passera la journée. Ils s'emparèrent tout d'abord du jeune elfe et le traînèrent dans un recoin sombre. Je souhaitai plus que toute autre chose le protéger, m'élancer vers ses oppresseurs et les exterminer, les exterminer tous. Toutefois les vagues de morts-vivants ne cessaient d'affluer autour de moi. Je me forçai à les combattre malgré la peine et les blessures, sans jamais renoncer. Chaque regard que je portais aux extrémités de la ruelle me dépeçait toujours un peu plus de cette volonté de survie : je les voyais s'acharner comme des bêtes sauvages sur l'elfe, le mettant en charpie avant de le dévorer. Il y eut un nouvel hurlement, semblable au précédent. Tout comme le dernier celui-ci fit partir la plupart des monstruosités qui s'engouffrèrent à la sortie nord de l'allée. Un moment de calme ? Non... juste un moment de sursis inutile...

J'accourus vers le corps du défunt et constatai l'ampleur des dégâts, l'ampleur de mon inutilité à protéger autrui. En silence je me recueillis auprès du cadavre, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment aurais-je pu le sauver ? Ils étaient si nombreux et dénués de tout sens logique. Ce n'était pas comme ça que nous faisions la guerre, pas de cette façon. À quoi cela servait-il de se battre si ce n'était pas pour protéger les innocents ? Il n'y avait rien de guerrier, plus rien d'honorable. Plus rien d'elfique ni humain. Il n'y avait plus rien. La poignée de l'épée glissa entre mes doigts et ma tête s'abaissa. J'entendais aux alentours leurs pas déstructurés qui approchaient. Le sursis venait de s'achever. Les yeux clos j'attendis de sortir de ce cauchemar, de ne plus ressentir cette haine qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, d'être libre... Les pas se rapprochaient toujours plus près de moi... Un éclair siffla soudain au-dessus de ma tête avant d'éclater à quelques mètres derrière moi. Il fut rapidement suivit par une salve d'autres sortilèges qui fusèrent de toute part, chacun ricochant sur le corps des réanimés avant de déchirer leurs tissus décomposés. Je relevai le visage et vis une troupe alliée repousser les quelques morts de l'allée : la garde royale ! Menée par le prince Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil en personne ! Les troupes d'élite vinrent à bout des contaminés avec une aisance singulière. Le regard empli d'admiration et de gratitude je les suivies à travers les ruelles de Lune d'Argent jusqu'à ce que nous parvînmes au puits de soleil. Nos dernières lueurs de bravoure s'estompèrent alors...

Le puits... notre source de pouvoir et de vie...épuisé, tari... C'en était fini de nous. Nous étions brisés et affamés, peu et isolés. Dans notre détresse le prince s'éleva soudain et s'écria d'une voix forte que nous ne devions pas laisser tomber les armes. Si nous ne voulions pas voir notre magie disparaître, nous devions alors trouver d'autres sources dans lesquelles puiser une nouvelle puissance, reformer nos rangs, nous entraîner afin de nous venger du Fléau. Dans un ultime cri de ralliement, Kael'Thas demanda à tous les survivants de le rejoindre dans ses projets de reconquête, et tous nous répondîmes de nos lames que nous sortîmes de nos fourreaux, brandissant ces dernières au-dessus de nos têtes tandis que s'élevaient nos désirs d'un avenir meilleur. Ce sera lui que je servirai, Kael'Thas. Ce sera pour lui que je mourrai et pour nos frères que je vouerai le tranchant de mon épée. À nous, pour l'éternité : sin'dorei.


	45. Acte 3 Scène 12 (La Proie des Flammes)

Scène 37

La Proie des Flammes

Alekseï et Maîko s'étaient mis en route et rejoignirent rapidement la zone de braises : une large étendue de feu en plein Orneval créée durant le grand cataclysme. Ils y trouvèrent le tauren Darin et l'informèrent de l'émergence d'un lourd conflit qui saccagerait la forêt si celui-ci venait à éclater. Précipité à cette annonce, Darin donna ses ordres aux druides de la Horde présents sur les lieux avant de se porter volontaire pour accompagner l'elfe et le worgen jusqu'au campement orc. Le tauren semblait éprouver un vif intérêt pour Alekseï, sans doute était-ce dû à la malédiction qui s'était emparé du gilnéen. Une forme de druidisme jusqu'alors inconnue, marmonna Darin, inspectant le worgen tandis que le trio marchait vers l'est. Parvenir à Krikan sans être repérés par l'une de ses patrouilles n'était pas chose aisée, cependant ils n'étaient plus très loin du général kor'kron. Il était à espérer qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour empêcher ce déchaînement de violence qui se préparait.

Quant à Aesen et Natyos, ils avaient emprunté la route du nord très tôt dans la matinée et avaient pu rejoindre l'accès au Gangrebois après quelques minutes de chevauchée. À présent hors de portée de l'orage qui se préparait en Orneval, les deux sin'dorei poursuivirent leur chemin sans interruption et sans détour. Il fallait à Natyos retrouver son parent, et avec le peu de renseignements à sa disposition la recherche s'annonçait ardue. Cela lui offrira l'occasion de faire plus amples connaissances avec son compagnon, songea-t-il tandis que les deux elfes s'engouffraient en Gangrebois. Ils furent assez éloignés lorsque gronda le tonnerre en Orneval. Ses foudres allaient s'abattre plus hâtivement que dans les prévisions des kal'dorei...

Contre toute attente, le général Krikan hurla aux ingénieurs gobelins de démarrer les machines. L'une des petites créatures rampa alors vers l'orc, l'implorant d'attendre quelques heures le temps que les vents aient tourné. Le Rase-elfe poussa un rire tonitruant tout en informant avec évidence que les catapultes ne seraient pas les premières à être déployées. Il fit alors signe à tout une rangée de démolisseurs de faire route vers l'ouest.

« En avant fier peuple de la Grande Horde, hurla Krikan. Fauchons leur précieuse forêt !Approchons-nous au plus près d'Astranaar et incendions ce tas de fumier ! Ces rats n'auront nulle part où se terrer ! »

Les engins de destruction se mirent soudain à avancer en une ligne parfaite traversant Orneval sur plus de trois cent mètres de longueur. Ils déracinèrent de leur arsenal des colonnes d'arbres et détruisirent le foyer de nombreuses créatures. Mais persuadée de parcourir une distance convenable sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, l'armée des orcs fut interrompue dans son élan destructeur par les forces-mêmes qu'ils tentaient de dévaster. De branchages en sarments, des milliers de pousses surgirent des sols et étreignirent les machines de guerre, s'enroulant autour de leurs rouages jusqu'à totalement les immobiliser. Les racines s'effilochèrent après avoir défait les machines comme animées d'une volonté singulière, puis retournèrent silencieusement à la terre. Plusieurs cors sonnèrent avant que ne descendissent des montagnes sud et nord des escadrons de Sentinelles. Elles se ruaient en direction des catapultes déjà armées et prêtes à faire feu. Constatant sa première ligne dissoute, le général Krikan grimpa sur son worg géant afin d'ordonner le début de l'offensive kor'kronne. L'orc savait que la dernière sorcellerie avait coûté énormément d'énergie aux druides kal'dorei : aussi ceux-là ne seraient plus à même de contrer la propagation des flammes. Il ne restait donc qu'à protéger les catapultes jusqu'à l'heure où les vents, fatalement, se tourneront vers Astranaar...

_Alekseï_

Nous étions partis depuis quelques heures déjà du bastion elfique. Savoir que nous avions pénétré le territoire orc ne me rassurait guère, pas davantage d'ailleurs que ne me rassurait la présence de ce tauren à nos côtés. Pourquoi me fixait-il de la sorte ? Le fascinais-je donc à ce point ? Pourquoi Maïko ne s'en méfiait-il pas ? Il était un membre de la Horde après tout... Je me devais de faire taire mes doutes au sujet de ce Darin... Pour le bien de mes relations avec les elfes de la nuit... Mais alors que nous nous promenions tranquillement tout en esquivant les patrouilleurs ennemis, nous entendîmes de grands bruits provenant de l'ouest et sentîmes des secousses faire trembler le sol. Les orcs ne disposaient actuellement pas des faveurs d'une offensive, à moins que... Maïko nous ordonna de nous arrêter. L'elfe plaqua son oreille contre la terre et ferma les yeux.

« Des démolisseurs de la Horde, murmura ce dernier. Probablement plus d'une vingtaine, et qui font route vers l'ouest. Ils nous attaquent ! »

Darin et moi étions prêts à repartir en toute hâte lorsque le druide nous signala d'attendre encore un peu. Il venait tout juste de percevoir quelque chose d'autre : « un appel de la nature » selon ses propres mots. Quelques instants plus tard retentirent des cors de toute part. Un ralliement orc ? Le tauren m'informa qu'il s'agissait des Sentinelles. Alors l'affrontement avait commencé... notre tentative d'apaisement avait échoué... Une seconde nuée de cors surgit des abysses de la forêt. Je reconnus aux hurlements qui s'en suivirent la brutalité inhérente aux kor'krons. Maïko se releva à toute vitesse, le teint plus blanc qu'à l'habituel. Il lança un regard à Darin puis en ma direction avant de bégayer d'une voix apeurée :

« Nous sommes sur leur chemin. »

Un conflit allait éclater et nous étions en plein milieu ! Comment les orcs avaient-ils pu laisser autant de leur territoire à découvert ? Par chance se furent les troupes des Sentinelles que nous vîmes passer en premier. Elles étaient gracieuses, chevauchant des sabre-de-nuits en armure légère et armées d'arcs et de glaives. Ces dernières nous traversèrent sans se préoccuper de notre présence. À peine se furent-elles éloignées que les kor'krons apparurent devant nous. Ils se ruèrent à dos de worgs avec une sauvagerie sur les elfes de la nuit, faisant tournoyer leurs haches et leurs massues au-dessus de leur tête. Les elfes se mirent à feindre la fuite. Les orcs les prirent en chasse. Ce fut alors je vis les kal'dorei charger leur arc puis se retourner et, toujours avec grâce et agilité, tirer une salve de flèches entre les arbres et les hauts feuillages.

Ayant aperçus l'épaisse armure des orcs, je m'étais persuadé que de telles armes auraient été inefficaces contre les kor'krons. Cependant plusieurs d'entre eux furent touchés malgré que d'autres aient eu le réflexe d'esquiver à temps. Ceux qui tombèrent de leur monture ne se relevèrent pas de la précision du tir. Ma foi en ce combat venait à peine de croître que d'autres orcs arrivèrent, bloquant la route des elfes et prenant ces dernières dans un étau. Un orc massif commandait ce nouvel escadron. Il chargea seul la division des sentinelles et décima d'un seul coup deux elfes qui lui faisaient face. Quant aux autres, elles furent toutes prises dans les filets que leur lancèrent les kor'krons et chutèrent au sol. Nous pensions que même la férocité des orcs avait ses limites, toutefois les kor'krons ne montrèrent la moindre clémence lorsqu'ils se mirent à tirer sur les liens, entraînant ainsi leurs captives derrière eux. L'orc massif affûtait ses lames dans l'attente de nouvelles têtes à trancher. Mais alors que tout espoir paraissait s'être évanoui, une meute de worgens accourut dans la zone de combat...

Les gilnéens brisèrent d'une seule ruée les cordes qui maintenaient les sentinelles prisonnières. Celles-ci purent se défaire sans mal à l'aide de leurs coutelas tandis que leurs nouveaux alliés occupaient les troupes kor'kronnes. Maïko fronça les sourcils. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait à fixer de la sorte le commandant de la troupe orque. Remarquant mon incompréhension, le tauren m'informa que l'orc en question était connu sous le nom de Krikan, le « Rase-Elfe », et qu'il menait l'offensive de Garrosh sur les terres d'Orneval. Le genre de type à ne pas contrarier, ajouta-t-il. C'était à lui notamment que nous devions cette transgression de la nature : le conflit avait en effet dépassé la simple rixe entre Horde et Alliance. Je me retournai vers Maïko dans le but de le rassurer mais constatai que le jeune elfe avait disparu. Affolé, je me mis à balayer du regard les alentours avant de voir un félin blanc s'élancer vers la confrontation. Outre le fait de se mettre en danger en voulant sauver les siens, quelque chose d'autre me plongea dans une intense angoisse : ce n'était pas les elfes ni les worgens vers lesquels Maïko semblait se précipiter, mais vers Krikan !

Toujours en panique je demandais à Darin s'il allait nous aider à combattre les orcs : comme il l'avait si bien dit le conflit dépassait les limites de la guerre entre faction. Le tauren me regarda de façon confuse puis respira longuement.

« Les choses pourtant ne sont pas si simples, me lança-t-il. Rien ne l'est avec Garrosh Hurlenfer. Nous ne devons rien faire, maintenant plus qu'autrefois. »

Le druide commença à rebrousser chemin. Mon attention se reposa alors sur Maïko qui était parvenu à mi-chemin du général kor'kron. Je l'interpellai de vive voix afin qu'il m'attendît, ce qu'il fit malgré sa perceptible impatience de se jeter sur Krikan. Lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau réunis, le kal'dorei me fit part de son plan d'attaque : une stratégie peu honorable diraient certains bien que Maïko m'avait assuré qu'aucun de nous ne disposait des capacités pour défier et vaincre le Rase-Elfe au cours d'un combat singulier. Il en sera ainsi dans ce cas ! Nous prîmes patience à attendre le moindre mouvement de faiblesse du guerrier celui-ci combattait toujours avec la même puissance et, lorsque ses haches menacèrent de s'abattre sur nos frères, nous dûmes nous résoudre à lancer l'offensive de manière précoce.

L'orc même épuisé demeurait un adversaire farouche : dès qu'il nous vit nous ruer sur lui il projeta avec force ses haches l'une après l'autre en notre direction. Mon soucis premier ne fut pourtant pas le tranchant qui tournoyait vers moi : dans sa course folle je doutais que Maïko ait eu le temps d'apercevoir la manœuvre de l'ennemi. J'esquivai l'arme qui m'était destinée et dans un saut, le plus désespéré que j'eusse effectué, je bondis sur Maïko et le mis à terre. Durant la chute je sentis une vive douleur éclater au niveau du bassin. L'elfe cependant était sain et sauf bien qu'un peu désorienté. Ses yeux me fixaient d'une étrange manière... Ses doigts se posèrent alors à l'endroit de mon mal. Du sang ? La hache de Krikan ne m'avait pas loupé ! Heureusement la blessure ne me sera pas fatale, mais elle restait suffisamment ample pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire pour un temps. Le druide apposa ses mains sur la plaie et commença à prononcer quelques incantations. Une vive chaleur parcourut soudain mes membres. Je ne dirais pas que cette réaction avait été provoquée par le simple contact de ma chair avec celle de Maïko, bien que sûrement celui-ci jouât un rôle, dans une certaine mesure...

Outre cette sensation particulière qui émergea entre mes cuisses, je sentis la douleur s'évanouir peu à peu jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Mes yeux se levèrent vers le visage de l'elfe, et que celui-ci était beau ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à cet instant, mais en silence je fis passer ma main sous la tunique de Maïko. À ma grande surprise le kal'dorei laissa mes doigts parcourir son ventre et sa poitrine. Du moins, pendant quelques instants... Il revint ensuite à lui et se recula de plusieurs pas. Son regard s'était plongé dans le mien, tous deux en proie à une totale confusion. Les cors kor'krons sonnèrent à nouveau et nous fîmes sortir de notre léthargie. L'orc massif beugla à ses subordonnés et tous les orcs restants se regroupèrent. Ils étaient si peu nombreux à présent face à l'union des elfes et des worgens... Toutefois cela ne semblait pas effrayer le général qui se mit à rire faiblement avant d'ordonner la retraite. Un retrait ? Avions-nous remporté la victoire ? Alors que les raisons de ce brusque départ nous échappaient, nous sentîmes l'odeur du sang et de la mort s'étendre sous nos narines. Quelque chose semblait différent d'avant... Je levai lentement la tête vers le ciel et vis le feuillage des arbres se tordre en notre direction. Le vent ! Un vent fort soufflait depuis l'est !

Les worgens se ralliaient aux sentinelles tandis que Maïko et moi allâmes à leur rencontre. Nous comptions en nos rangs de nombreux blessés et tout autant de morts et agonisants, et lorsque nous vîmes les corps qui demeuraient contre la terre nous fûmes bien forcés d'admettre la maîtrise guerrière de Krikan et de son escadron. Les femmes elfes se prosternèrent soudain vers nous, ou du moins c'est que je pensais avant de me retourner et apercevoir derrière nous la présence d'une kal'dorei entièrement vêtue de blanc qui chevauchait un sabre-de-la-nuit aux couleurs de la lune : Tyrande Murmevent nous était apparue !

« Mes sœurs ont détruit de nombreuses catapultes orques, s'écria la prêtresse. Cependant les kor'krons se sont montrés redoutables sur les fronts prioritaires et l'arsenal de Garrosh reste opérationnel en de nombreux endroits dont le plus important : celui dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement. Bientôt des vagues de feu s'abattront sur nos terres et incendierons nos forêts. Astranaar est encore loin mes sœurs, et nous ne devons pas entrer dans le jeu de nos ennemis : nous nous infiltrerons et attaquerons les positions de l'ennemi pendant qu'il sera occupé et nous briserons ses lignes ! Les crimes de ce Krikan ne resteront pas impunis... »

Tyrande débuta une longue incantation semblable à un chant qui se propagea dans toute la forêt. Ses yeux devinrent d'un blanc étincelant tandis que surgissaient les ténèbres autour d'elle. Toute lumière s'estompa soudain : la nuit venait de recouvrir la région d'un voile en plein milieu d'après-midi !

« Ne levez pas les yeux mes sœurs, hurla l'elfe. Nos ennemis tremblent déjà sous les lueurs mortes de cette éclipse. Elune est notre mère, kal'doreis avec moi ! »

Les sentinelles se camouflèrent parmi les ombres. Maïko voulut en faire de même mais Tyrande l'en dissuada : Maïko guidera les gilnéens à travers la forêt et préviendra les druides en arrière-garde de l'emplacement des catapultes restantes.

« Ce ne sont pas les glaives qui nous feront acquérir la plus grande des victoires ici, déclara-t-elle au jeune elfe. Seul le druidisme peut nous prévaloir de la destruction. »

La grande prêtresse chargea l'est en compagnie de ses troupes tandis que j'accompagnais Maïko ainsi que l'ensemble des rescapés gilnéens vers l'ouest. En dépit de la situation alarmante je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était produit entre Maïko et moi. Évidemment, je connaissais déjà son inclination de même qu'il connaissait la mienne, mais qu'il se laissât toucher de la sorte me rendait... non, je ne devais pas y penser, pas pour le moment ! Nous eûmes à peine le temps d'atteindre la seconde ligne que des chocs assourdissants éclatèrent derrière nous, et devant, et aussi sur nos côtés ! Fichtre ! Tyrande disait vrai lorsqu'elle parlait d'un arsenal orc toujours opérationnel ! Les chocs furent suivis de faibles lueurs qui vacillaient partout autour de nous pareilles à des feux follets. Par chance les druides formant l'arrière-garde avaient appelés de nombreux élémentaires d'eau qui affluèrent des lacs afin d'éteindre les feux naissants. Maïko informa le conseiller, le même contre lequel il s'était opposé lors du conseil de guerre.

Ma foi, les combats faisaient probablement rage en première ligne et nous, nous passions notre temps à attendre sagement à l'arrière. Les élémentaires et la magie des druides suffisait amplement à contenir les foyers d'incendies. Maîko se joignit à eux tandis que moi je restai auprès des autres gilnéens à patienter les directives nous concernant et nous finîmes par croire que notre aide ne serait plus utile. Cependant un émissaire parvint au conseiller. Le garçon peinait à reprendre son souffle et entre deux inspirations nous signala qu'Astranaar était assiégée.

« Comment est-il possible que ces orcs soient derrière nous alors que nous défendons tous les accès au bastion ? » hurla le druide.

Une vive panique se lisait dans son regard autant qu'un profond dégoût.

« Comment ont-ils pu ? Interrogea-t-il. Astranaar a une défense minimale : il n'y a que des guérisseurs et des blessés là-bas. Comment peut-on assiéger une ville où il n'y a aucun soldat ?!

-Que devons-nous faire commandant ? Demanda l'émissaire.

-Envoyez les hippogriffes : localisez la source des attaques et éliminez-la. Notre rôle s'achève ici : les catapultes ne tirent plus. Nous nous replions au bastion. »

Les troupes se mirent en marche vers Astranaar. Lorsque nous y parvînmes les attaques kor'kronnes avaient déjà cessé, mais les dégâts que celles-ci avaient engendré demeuraient bien présents : des bâtisses entièrement carbonisées aux fondations détruites, ce dernier assaut avait coûté la vie à la majeure partie des réfugiés d'Astranaar. Les pertes étaient considérables... Un hippogriffe monté d'une sentinelle atterrit devant nous. L'elfe nous affirma que les orcs avaient déserté les postes de tirs avant l'arrivée des sentinelles sur les lieux. Elle ajouta que Tyrande avait cessé de poursuivre Krikan et était en ce moment-même en chemin pour nous rejoindre. Nous entrâmes dans la ville en proie à une véritable hécatombe et tentâmes tant bien que mal de secourir les survivants. Ils étaient si peu nombreux... Je n'aurais jamais pensé avant ce jour revoir ces mêmes méthodes d'exécutions et cette froideur dans l'acte. Je ne les avais pas revues depuis... pas depuis que j'avais quitté le royaume de Gilnéas...


	46. Acte 3 Scène 13(Et les Ombres Dansaient)

Scène 38

Et les Ombres Dansaient

_Natyos_

Nous avions quitté Orneval peu avant le début du conflit. De derrière je pouvais percevoir le grondement sourd des roues de démolisseurs écraser, abattre, exterminer et tuer tandis que je m'interrogeais encore sur les desseins d'un tel combat : ne faisait-on pas la guerre pour construire et non simplement détruire ? Le visage d'Aesen se tourna vers moi : mes lèvres avaient laissé quelques murmures leur échapper. Le paladin tenta de me rassurer, m'assurant que nous ne craignions rien ici. Après quelques minutes perdu dans mes songes le cheval se mit à ralentir. Un bref regard par-dessus l'épaule du sin'dorei me confirma la présence de membres de la faction opposée. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas étonné de voir des elfes de la nuit en Gangrebois, cependant je me demandais pourquoi ces derniers ne s'étaient pas montrés agressif lorsqu'ils nous avaient aperçus. Notre destrier s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un garde kal'dorei. Aesen descendit et s'avança avec prudence jusqu'à l'elfe. Je voyais ses doigts manipuler avec une certaine anxiété le manche de son épée. Par chance nos craintes se révélèrent infondées : avant de servir Darnassus, ces elfes avaient juré loyauté à Cenarius. Mon compagnon me fit signe de le rejoindre afin que le druide nous conviât à son foyer. Enfin ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas entré dans une vraie habitation !

Nos hôtes furent des plus courtois et nous invitèrent à leur repas qui, bien que n'étant pas un festin, nous restaura convenablement. La suite fut des plus intéressantes lorsque je leur demandai s'ils avaient en leur possession un endroit où se laver. Prenant soin d'emmener Aesen avec moi, je suivis le kal'dorei qui nous guida jusqu'à une petite pièce assez reculée où s'était entassé le matériel de bain. Le druide nous regarda quelques instants avant de comprendre que nous avions l'intention de ne pas nous séparer. Le prétexte de la méfiance fonctionna merveilleusement bien malgré le malaise causé par cette fausse ingratitude et l'elfe de la nuit, nous saluant une dernière fois, nous laissa seuls avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je tournai le dos à Aesen et ôtai lentement mes habits. Ses yeux devaient sûrement se balader sur mon corps tandis que j'empilais mes effets dans un coin des lieux. Le chevalier feinta de regarder ailleurs lorsque je me retournai vers lui. Quel piètre comédien ! Alors totalement dévêtu je m'approchai du beau sin'dorei. Je le percevais dans un conflit intérieur : cette volonté de ne rien faire de déplacé s'opposait farouchement à son désir charnel et moi, au centre de ses querelles, je prenais un vil plaisir à voir mon compagnon me supplier d'un simple regard de le laisser en paix tandis que tout le reste de son corps me réclamait d'une passion violente. Mes doigts passèrent soudain sous sa ceinture.

« Nous allons seulement prendre un bain, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt. N'est-ce pas ? »

Je me contentai de lui répondre par un léger sourire avant de lui détacher sa ceinture, puis le mis à nu. À peine j'eus abaissé ses chausses que son intimité se leva d'elle-même. Ah, Aesen... Il avait beau tenter de me tromper de ces paroles, un simple coup d'œil entre ses cuisses m'assurait toujours du contraire !

Peu après avoir dénudé mon charmant partenaire j'entrai doucement dans l'eau tiède et parfumée du bassin. Aesen me suivit l'instant suivant et s'installa en face de moi, le geste empli de pudeur comme à son habitude. Le paladin empoigna une petite serviette et commença à se nettoyer. Il était si sérieux ! Si sérieux... Ma jambe rampa lentement dans l'eau, se glissant dans les bas-fonds jusqu'à ce que discrètement elle parvînt à l'entrejambe de l'elfe de sang. Surpris, le chevalier eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de constater ce qui était en train de lui caresser son bas-ventre. Il s'apaisa dès lors. Je dirais même qu'il se détendit totalement tout en ouvrant plus largement ses cuisses. Je manipulais de mes extrémités l'organe grandissant de l'elfe brun. Ce dernier demeurait immobile, les bras arqués derrière sa tête et les paupières rabaissées. Lorsque sa nudité fut complètement déployée et que mon désir pour celle-ci devint trop intense, je m'avançai du chevalier jusqu'à me blottir tout contre lui. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule tandis que mes doigts prirent le relais et poursuivirent les stimulations. Je fixais à travers l'eau cet objet de convoitise qui vacillait toujours plus intensément à chaque aller et retour de mes caresses sur sa chair. Mon regard se déporta un court moment sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Aesen. D'une envie toute naturelle je déposai un lent baiser sur ces dernières puis, ne voyant aucune résistance, ma langue se permit à davantage de fougue et alla à la rencontre de celle du paladin. Et que celle-ci était vive ! Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment avant que ma bouche se reportât aux douces oreilles du chevalier que mes dents se mirent à mordiller. Toutefois il me manquait un contact que je désirais plus que tout en cet instant, quelque chose de bien plus excitant que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Ce fut ainsi que, d'un seul murmure, je priai à mon compagnon de relever son entrejambe hors de l'eau.

Aesen tenta de sortir son fessier du bassin et de s'asseoir sur le rebord mais je retins à temps le mignon afin de le garder près de moi. Une grimace se laissa transparaître sur son gracieux minois. Savait-il seulement à quel plan je le destinais ? Se maintenant de ses coudes, le paladin leva la partie inférieure de son corps jusqu'à faire émerger entièrement son membre endurci. Sitôt ce dernier apparu mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre sa chair et commencèrent à le caresser lentement. Ma langue suivit le mouvement tout en se concentrant de plus en plus sur l'extrémité arrondie de cette longue nudité. Les doigts du sin'dorei passèrent dans mes cheveux puis celui-ci, dans un murmure qui ressemblait à un doux gémissement, me demanda de commencer ce qu'il attendait de moi. Son impatience égale à la mienne, je m'exécutai et fis lentement glisser sa nudité entre mes lèvres. Aesen semblait satisfait de mes faveurs tant sa main tournait avec hâte sur ma nuque. Je levai les yeux vers lui, laissant nos regards s'unir au gré de nos envies. Le paladin m'adressa un large sourire de ceux qui demeuraient ancrés à jamais dans nos souvenirs. Ah ! Que mon compagnon était tendre et magnifique ! Je le regardais éprouver du plaisir tandis que ma langue se déplaçait toujours plus avide sur son organe. Encore un rapide coup d'œil vers le visage de l'elfe afin de constater qu'il avait à nouveau adopté sa position décontractée, la tête tournée vers le plafond et les yeux clos. Tout comme je l'avais prévu...

Aesen ne faisait plus attention à mes gestes : le moment idéal pour frapper ! Je fis passer ma main entre les cuisses du chevalier et sans brusquerie j'amenai mes doigts sur l'une de ses parties sensibles qui se gardait encore en un fascinant mystère. Au premier contact mon compagnon eut un vif mouvement de recul, ou plutôt d'avancée devrais-je dire, à l'égard de cette chose si étrange qui s'était intéressée à une parcelle de son anatomie à laquelle il n'aurait sans doute jamais songé de cette manière. Toutefois l'elfe n'était pas un idiot : son sourire plein de malice me confirma qu'il s'était persuadé bien plus tôt de mes intentions. Après tout, c'était un marché des plus honorables : il connaissait si bien mes moindres recoins tandis que moi je restais ignorant de ses confins. Suite à son accord tacite je me mis à caresser doucement sa sensibilité. Mais il me fallait davantage qu'une simple aventure. Ce n'était pour moi pas seulement une curiosité : il s'agissait de mon désir le plus profond en cet instant. Alors, sans même prévenir mon camarade de jeu, mes doigts s'introduisirent en lui et se frottèrent lentement à tout ce qu'ils purent toucher. Le jeune homme restait confiant malgré cette nouvelle expérience qui se présentait à lui et il continua à se laisser aller entre mes mains. Néanmoins, cette curiosité devenue désir se changea vite en une passion dévorante. Je me retirai de l'elfe autant que je le forçai à se retirer de moi. Celui-ci n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps sur le motif de ce soudain arrêt puisque, dans un bref signe de main, je le conviai à se retourner.

Intimidé et terriblement mal à l'aise : voilà deux termes qui conviendraient parfaitement à Aesen tandis qu'il se mettait en position. Il posa ses avant-bras sur le rebord du bassin et releva ses hanches sur la surface de l'eau. C'était sa première fois et je souhaitais rendre ce moment inoubliable : ainsi je déposai ma main dans le bas de son dos afin de lui indiquer d'abaisser celui-ci et fis écarter les cuisses de l'étalon. Une fois sa posture correctement installée, je n'avais plus qu'à admirer la merveilleuse invitation qu'il me faisait-là ! Le sin'dorei ne manqua pas de jeter un regard en arrière afin de contempler, la mine hébétée, ce que j'avais fait de son corps si attrayant. À présent il était divin ! Je plaquai mon bas-ventre contre le paladin et fis frotter mon appendice en demande entre les hanches du bellâtre. Je ne le sentais pas très rassuré le farouche combattant ! Avait-il si peur des épées ? Le brun resta en silence devant mon amicale provocation. Sa tête s'était légèrement inclinée sur le côté et attendait l'heure du châtiment. Pris d'une soudaine précaution je m'éloignai un court moment du paladin afin de passer quelques coups de langue autour de son accès. Aesen paraissait troublé par cet acte et il me fallut lui expliquer que de cette façon le risque de blessure serait moindre. Je fus surpris cependant lorsqu'il me demanda de prolonger les passages de ma langue sur sa chair. Parfait mon tendre amant, mais sache que tu n'échapperas pas à ton sacrement !

Je terminai rapidement la tâcha confiée par mon compagnon avant de reprendre ma position initiale. Quelques frottements supplémentaires entre ses endroits charnus et j'étais fin prêt à le conquérir. Je le rassurai que j'irai doucement afin qu'il s'habituât à cette nouveauté. L'elfe de sang hocha faiblement la tête en guise d'accord. À peine avait-il achevé son mouvement que j'avais déjà débuté les miens en lui. Je n'étais pas un habitué d'une telle posture, ne tenant que rarement la longueur, cependant, et malgré toute l'excitation que j'éprouvais envers lui, je m'efforçais de me contenir au mieux. Mais se contenir au mieux lorsque ce qui nous fait vibrer est logé au plus profond d'une créature de rêve reste chose ardue, d'autant plus quand nos pauses afin de se ressaisir sont inévitablement comblées par le désir charnel de l'autre. Aesen ne me laissait aucun répit, poursuivant sans relâche les stimulations alors que je restais immobile. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à ses charmes, pas tout de suite. Cependant même lorsque je fermais les yeux, j'entendais encore les faibles gémissements du sin'dorei qui se portaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je devais bien admettre que j'adorais ça autant que lui... L'une de mes mains alla se perdre sur ce corps dévoué, passa sous son ventre avant de saisir l'intimité ardente du paladin. Les doigts de ce dernier n'avaient jamais cessé de stimuler sa seconde lame ! Je l'y aiderai sans problème dans ce cas ! La chaleur devenait insupportable... Je voulais par pure prétention faire se déverser le chevalier avant moi, mais même en manipulant avec entrain ce bout d'elfe ce dernier demeura infaillible. Aesen, si tu pouvais m'accorder quelques minutes de repos... Il était trop tard. Dans une dernière percée je me relâchai à l'intérieur de mon compagnon qui s'arrêta net de remuer. Forcément maintenant !

À présent repu, j'aidai le paladin à se finir tout en me couchant sur son dos. Il fut difficile de me retirer de lui, mais la nature ne pouvait en faire autrement et mon organe, ne cessant de se rétracter, finit par délaisser derrière lui la douce peau du sin'dorei. Ce dernier fut très enthousiasmé de cette expérience et me signala qu'il serait prêt à recommencer. Plus tard alors, lui murmurais-je. Nous étions sensés nous laver ici et je pensais bien que nos amis les druides commençaient à s'inquiéter de notre absence. Le beau brun me sourit puis se retourna avant de me serrer contre lui.

« Je ne sais comment j'ai pu me battre, rire et aimer avant de t'avoir rencontré, se confessa Aesen. Ce que je sais à présent est que ma raison est la plus honorable des raisons de vivre. »

Il m'embrassa une fois encore et je répondis sans hésiter à son appel. Quelques instants plus tard je m'éloignai de lui puis sortit du bassin. Nous n'avions que trop tarder en ces lieux. Il ne fallait pas que notre relation soit sujette à la suspicion. Le chevalier me rejoignit et tous deux nous nous habillâmes avant de quitter la pièce. Le restant de la journée passa très rapidement. Je profitai de ce temps de repos afin de recueillir le maximum d'informations sur d'éventuels hauts-elfes présents dans le territoire. Tout ce que j'appris tenait en une parcelle de détails inutiles hormis le fait de ne plus douter sur la dangerosité du Gangrebois : un danger, qui, malheureusement, s'étendait à l'ensemble des régions d'Azeroth en temps de guerre. Puis le soir arriva et une chambre nous fut confiée. Enfin confiée... Il s'agissait d'un lieu commun dans lequel dormait à même quelques paillasses l'ensemble des habitants à proximité. Pas un endroit très intime donc... Peut-être était-ce l'occasion pour moi de dormir avec cette sensation que rien ne pourrait nous tomber dessus. C'était du moins ce que je croyais, mais les choses étaient cette nuit-là bien décidées à se jouer de moi...

Je m'éveillai soudain en sursaut. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes mains tremblaient d'une peur irréelle. Mes yeux balayèrent instinctivement la pièce : celle-ci était déserte ! Le plus incompréhensible ne résidait pourtant pas dans cet état de fait mais plutôt dans l'allure irrationnelle de l'atmosphère. Et ce goût de cendre dans ma bouche... Ce ne fut qu'une fois parvenu à la fenêtre que je m'aperçus d'une toute autre réalité : Gangrebois était en feu ! Les arbres, l'herbe, les bâtisses et les lacs, tout ce que je percevais n'étaient que flammes et crémation qui régnaient à perte de vue. Une vaste destruction dans un implacable silence. Un rêve donc... Mais pourquoi celui-là ? Il semblait différent des autres, étrangement différent...

« Le doute est le meilleur des breuvages. »

Une voix ?! Je me retournai et inspectai brièvement le dortoir. Tout était si vide... Qui avait parlé ?

« Je parle. »

Une silhouette se dessina parmi les scintillements des flammes. Je connaissais ses ombres : Lucyla ! L'entité se mit à ricaner faiblement.

« Je n'ai pas de forme véritable dans le néant, alors je dois emprunter celle de quelqu'un d'autre. J'en changerais si celle-ci est inconvenante. »

Je proposai de prendre l'apparence d'Aesen. Sa présence me manquait atrocement... Un léger rictus se figea sur les lèvres de l'inconnu tandis que ce dernier se transformait devant mon regard ébahi. Avais-je un nom à poser sur ce visiteur ?

« Je n'ai pas de nom. Seulement, vous m'aviez nommé Damu. »

Damu ? N'était-il pas disparu depuis que j'avais échappé à la mort ? Le visage du paladin hocha lentement de gauche à droite.

« Seulement en sommeil. Je ne peux venir quand votre ami l'être de lumière est alerte : sa présence seule suffit à me chasser. D'autres forces sont néanmoins en jeu : des forces des ténèbres, celles-là mêmes d'où je viens. Une sombre démoniste qui vous observe en permanence, sauf ce soir où j'ai pu échapper à sa surveillance afin de vous prévenir d'un danger encore plus terrible. »

Comment ? Un danger ? Je ne voulais pas me battre, seulement retrouver mon père !

« Cette quête vous conduira au désastre. Il existe des forces beaucoup plus noires que les énergies démoniaques ! Nous autres démons n'éprouvons ni compassion ni pitié, mais nous pouvons toujours ressentir l'effroi lorsqu'il nous tenaille de ses serres glacées. Certaines créatures sont indifférentes à la terreur et la démence. N'allez-pas les rejoindre, je vous en conjure. »

Pourquoi un tel discours ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Tout comme à Lune d'Argent, vous avez la possibilité d'échapper à un sort qui vous conduira à la perte de tout ce en quoi vous croyez. Après il sera trop tard pour faire marche-arrière. »

Ces paroles me semblaient sages mais ne résonnaient en rien de ce que j'avais pu entendre de Damu.

« Notre fusion a laissé des traces indélébiles en mon essence. Aujourd'hui plus que tout vous devez renoncer à votre quête. Fuyez avec votre aimé le plus loin possible. Je connais un endroit sûr où vous pourrez vivre sans endurer les peines les plus accablantes de l'âme. Passez par la porte des Ténèbres mon maître, et réfugiez-vous en Outreterre. Là-bas je pourrais vous guider d'une bien meilleure faç le temps vient à fatalement me manquer. »

L'Outreterre ? J'étais peut-être un piètre démoniste mais pas au point de me faire duper d'une façon aussi grotesque ! Si je devais faire confiance en ce prétendu Damu, il lui fallait d'abord me donner les raisons qui devraient me pousser à abandonner mes recherches.

« La vérité, mon seigneur. De celles dont l'esprit ne peut entendre raison. Mon temps s'est écoulé. »

Non ! Attendez ! Le corps d'Aesen redevint soudain une ombre, ombre qui se dissipa presque aussitôt après. Non ! Je courrais vers les dernières fumées obscures afin de tenter de les saisir. La lumière alentour déclinait à mesure que j'approchai de ces ténèbres de vapeur. Il ne pouvait pas me quitter ainsi ! Damu ! L'ombre me guettait. Non ! Je m'élançai à travers les brumes. J'allais les atteindre lorsque soudain tout devint noir autour de moi...


	47. Acte 3 Scène 14 (Aux Frontières de)

Scène 39

Aux Bords de tous les Périls

_Alekseï_

Nous entrâmes en Astranaar, les bras vaillants et le cœur fendu tandis que les vagues de flammes écumaient les garnisons de mourants. Je fus soulagé de revoir Greiss et Fenzel en parfaite santé malgré leur visage empreint de fatigue. Le gilnéen me rejoignit à l'instant où il me vit approcher. Fenzel et lui avaient apporté leur soutien dans le déplacement des blessés durant l'attaque kor'kronne. Toutefois cette dernière avait fait montre d'une agressivité fulgurante et les rescapés du raid ennemi ne se comptaient que par poignées. Une sentinelle vint à nous. Tyrande avait apparemment établi un campement d'urgence plus au sud de la ville et nous conviait au conseil de guerre qui s'y tiendrait dans un peu moins d'une heure. Maïko donna son accord à la kal'dorei avant de nous faire part de son état de faiblesse suite au dernier combat : sans doute était-il dû à ma guérison soudaine et, sûrement aussi, à cause du climat de débâcle qui régnait ici. Je lui proposai soudain mon aide éventuelle afin de le rétablir au plus vite. Comment ? J'avais vraiment dit ça ?!Greiss poussa un faible rire qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Quant à Maïko, ce dernier se contenta de décliner poliment mon offre. Il paraissait être très embarrassé de ma remarque... et je devais dire que je l'étais tout autant ! Sans plus nous complexer le druide se transforma en félin et quitta les lieux. Il partait se reposer, tout seul...

Tentant de reprendre mes esprits, je demandai à Greiss toujours euphorique s'il avait vu d'où venaient les projectiles. Cette question toute simple suffit à le calmer et à lui faire reprendre son sérieux. Le worgen m'indiqua une position surélevée au nord. Comment les sentinelles n'avaient-elles pu apercevoir le passage des orcs armés de leurs catapultes ? Fenzel nous rapporta son désir d'aller faire ses propres vérifications sur place. Je devais admettre que la tentation m'était de même très forte, mais la zone pouvait ne pas être encore sécurisée. Quoique... tout bien réfléchi si un ou deux orcs traînaient encore dans les parages cela ferait du bien à mes nerfs. Greiss avait pu aider les habitants d'Astranaar durant l'assaut, mais moi, qu'avais-je accompli ? J'acceptai la proposition de Fenzel et me portai volontaire afin de l'épauler. Greiss, qui se serait montré partant en temps normal, refusa de nous accompagner : il préférait secourir ceux qui pouvaient encore être secourus. Eh bien, voilà qui m'étonnait de lui, même si s'occuper des blessés était une tâche des plus honorables. À dire vrai, je trouvais mon ami un peu étrange. Peut-être l'étais-je aussi après la dernière confrontation. Et cet assaut, si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, faisaient resurgir à nous deux un douloureux passé qui nous avait vus nous opposer à un tout autre adversaire. J'espérais au moins que cette escapade n'était qu'une erreur de leur part, et que leur dignité reprendrait le dessus sur leur hargne pour la victoire...

_Fenzel_

Alekseï marchant sur mes talons, nous prîmes la direction du nord et quittâmes Astranaar au plus vite. La vue d'autant de cadavres et les vents qui portaient à nous les odeurs de corps carbonisés m'insupportaient à un point que je n'aurais même pas envisagé. Nous avions fait au mieux selon la situation... Tant de mes frères étaient tombés pourtant... Je ne devais plus y penser ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici, à la guerre ? J'étais en paix à Sombrivage ! Ah, ces worgens... Je jetai un rapide regard derrière moi et vis que le gilnéen me suivait toujours en grande confiance. Alekseï ou Greiss ? Lequel était le plus séduisant ? Hum... Il y avait quelques trucs à changer chez Greiss pour le rendre vraiment craquant, cependant Alekseï et sa fourrure sombre ainsi que ses yeux rouges ne pouvaient me laisser indifférent ! Sa remarque à l'égard de Maïko avait éveillé un vif intérêt : alors comme ça le jeune loup était en surchauffe ? S'il cherchait de quoi se satisfaire, je pouvais bien, par solidarité, me proposer à remplir ce rôle ! Et si je l'amenais dans un coin tranquille ? Une chance que notre ami n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation... Je pus ainsi aisément lui faire perdre la route avant de le conduire dans une petite caverne inoccupée sur le flanc des montagnes du nord. Le worgen paraissait s'inquiéter de l'endroit dans lequel nous étions. Ce fut alors que je décrochai ma ceinture...

Les yeux d'Alekseï rebondirent sur mon entrejambe encore couverte d'un simple pagne avant d'aussitôt se relever vers mon visage. Il me demanda, l'air de rien, ce qu'il y avait en cet endroit qui pourrait aider les kal'doreis à gagner le conflit. Avancer l'alliance entre elfes et worgens me semblait être la réponse toute indiquée. Je démis ma veste et mes brassards, puis lentement je m'approchai du gilnéen immobilisé par tant d'émotions.

« J'ai bien peur de te décevoir, me lança-t-il. Mais j'ai une femme. »

Je me forçai à ne pas rire de sa réplique tant celle-ci était mauvaise. Je n'étais pas idiot. J'avais bien remarqué sa façon de regarder Maïko ! Et sa façon de me regarder moi, parfois, demeurait tout aussi flagrante... Le worgen me semblait assez angoissé, pourtant le simple fait de rester devant moi sans chercher à fuir me rassura dans mon entreprise. Il fallait seulement que vinssent les bons mots et les bons arguments. Je pris une rapide inspiration et commençai de plaider en cette situation ridicule.

« Je connais ton attirance envers les représentants masculins de mon peuple, affirmai-je. Je sais aussi que tes désirs se portent vers Maïko et je le comprends. J'ai apprécié être défendu contre les sarcasmes de Greiss. Je n'ai jamais été considéré comme davantage qu'un pauvre brigand avant de te rencontrer. Tu m'as fait montré que je pouvais accomplir bien plus que voler les voyageurs et piller les chambres d'auberges. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas fait que sentir la mort : je l'ai vue et endurée par celle de mes frères. Je sais que jamais je ne serais Maïko, mais par gratitude à l'égard de tout ce que tu m'as apporté j'aimerais te faire cette faveur. Ne considère pas cela comme une obligation : je le fais car j'en ai autant la conviction que le désir. »

Alekseï me regarda en silence durant un court instant. Puis il s'approcha de moi et me signala que ce devait être la seule fois, que je ne devrais pas recommencer à l'avenir. J'acquiesçai hâtivement. Mon excitation s'était mise à grimper en flèche ! Le worgen m'imita alors et desserra sa ceinture. Le moment était venu de voir ce qu'il y avait là-dessous !

De la fourrure, beaucoup de fourrure ! Et parmi le noir pelage du worgen était apparu un long corps, imberbe et de chair sombre, qui s'était échappé du bas-ventre et prenait de plus en plus de hauteur. Je m'employai à soutenir cette progression, caressant de mes mains les cuisses de mon compagnon et les alentours de son intimité qui ne cessait de pousser. Alekseï resta tout autant passif lorsque j'empoignai son membre afin de le stimuler plus intensément. Une idée me trotta dans la tête. Je me demandais ce que cela ferait si je... Mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre l'entrejambe du worgen. Après tout, il fallait bien tenter ! Mon partenaire remua un peu avant de retourner à sa précédente immobilité tandis que je me lançais dans une série de stimulations, chacune plus téméraire les unes que les autres. J'avais tenté, par une certaine envie, de faire aller mes lèvres le plus loin possible sur cet organe, mais ma foi, les dimensions de ce dernier étaient bien trop importantes et je dus rebrousser chemin avant le dernier tiers. C'était la première fois que je profitais de cette manière d'un attribut masculin et je devais admettre que, malgré le bonheur de parcourir cette douce peau de ma langue, je gardais une préférence pour une tout autre activité. En conséquence je relâchai la nudité d'Alekseï afin d'aussitôt me mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Ce fut ainsi que, le bassin relevé, je patientai que s'exprimât sur moi toute la bestialité du gilnéen.

Le worgen s'agenouilla derrière moi. De la manière la plus candide dont j'étais capable, je lui conseillai d'humidifier pour éviter tout problème. Il eut un léger moment d'hésitation avant de s'exécuter : mon compagnon lécha alors ses doigts avant de les apposer entre mes hanches. J'avais espéré davantage avec quelques léchouilles directes -quoi de mieux qu'une langue de worgen pour cela?-, mais cet intermédiaire me convenait aussi tant mon partenaire prenait soin en ce qu'il faisait. Le massage se poursuivit quelques passages supplémentaires puis, ne sentant plus la présence de ses doigts sur ma chair, je me préparai à accueillir l'imposant atout de mon invité. Ce dernier s'introduisit sans accrocs ni difficultés. Je le sentais s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en moi. Cependant Alekseï fit demi-tour et débuta les caresses bien avant ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. N'était-il pas parvenu à son maximum ? Le gilnéen prétexta que j'avais des cuisses bien trop fines et qu'il ne souhaitait pas me blesser. Je résisterai à ces assauts ! Je voulais davantage le ressentir, davantage percevoir ses pulsations au fin fond de moi. Un léger doute traversa l'esprit d'Alekseï, mais celui-ci finit par accepter. Il aurait été déplacé de ne pas profiter de ce que la nature lui avait offert !

Comment aurais-je été capable de décrire cette sensation ? Ce fut comme si Alekseï avait atteint quelque chose en moi resté jusque-là enfoui et inaccessible. Je voulus retenir ces gémissements mais de toute ma force je ne parvins pas à les empêcher de sortir. Je fus soulagé de constater que cela ne freina pas le worgen qui avait adopté une cadence assez lente bien que portée par un charme singulier. Mon bas-ventre s'était enflammé d'un seul coup et ne cessait de s'élever à chaque percée du gilnéen. Mes doigts à mon intimité firent le reste. J'appréciais de plus en plus, seconde après seconde, le style d'Alekseï jusqu'à en nourrir une intense passion. Ses larges et lents mouvements en moi étaient parfaits... Je ne pouvais plus... Ah ! J'y étais presque... Alekseï... En un sursaut d'euphorie mon entrejambe se déversa sur la terre en de nombreuses salves hâtives. J'avais souffert avec Greiss, mais avec son ami il n'y avait que du plaisir. Saurais-je seulement me contenter de cette unique occasion de le sentir en moi ? Ah, je ne devais pas y penser : pour le moment, il me fallait apprécier les dernières offensives du worgen.

Cela arriva peu de temps après. Les grandes mains d'Alekseï s'étaient posées de part et d'autre de ma taille. Ses doigts me mirent à me serrer très fort sans pour autant me faire mal. Son organe gagna soudain en rythme. Il se déchaîna totalement en une danse frénétique qui ne faisait que s'accentuer coup après coup. Puis sa cadence se ralentit subitement. Je sentis alors ses flux se répandre à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'accumuler une telle quantité de liquides ! Greiss faisait pâle figure à côté ! Je demeurais immobile, laissant Alekseï se retirer de lui-même avant de tâter par curiosité ma région sensible. Ah ce que c'était gluant ! J'entendis le worgen ricaner tandis qu'il remettait ses vêtements. C'est qu'en plus il était fier de lui ! Je priais Alekseï de ne rien dire à son ami. Celui-ci me sembla trouver ma requête sonnant comme une évidence. J'enfilais à mon tour mes habits avant de sortir de la caverne. Nous reprîmes tous deux la route du campement. Ce moment, véritablement, serait difficile à oublier...

_Maïko_

Le peu de repos m'avait fait le plus grand bien. J'étais repartis à Astranaar afin de rejoindre le groupe. Je constatai qu'il ne restait que Greiss. Le gilnéen m'informa qu'Alekseï était parti accompagner Fenzel plus au nord : ils tentaient de trouver les raisons ayant rendu possible le raid sur la ville. Fenzel devait connaître la région il n'aurait sûrement pas de mal à trouver le poste avancé de Tyrande. J'invitai alors Greiss à me suivre si celui-ci souhaitait participer au compte-rendu de la bataille et donner le maximum de précisions sur ce qui s'était passé ici. Nous nous mîmes en route sans plus tarder. J'espérais que nos deux amis n'avaient pas été attaqués durant leur expédition. Le petit campement kal'dorei avait été établi dans un endroit retranché et difficilement accessible depuis l'est. Nous trouvâmes rapidement le point de rendez-vous et nous nous y installâmes dans l'attente de nos compères. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques temps après nous et nous pûmes commencer la réunion. Greiss ne cessait de fixer tantôt Alekseï tantôt Fenzel d'un air étrange, presque inquiétant. Ce devait être un truc de gilnéen, pensai-je sans plus me soucier de ces deux énergumènes.

Tyrande et ses conseillers arrivèrent sur les lieux presque en même temps que nos deux compagnons. La Grande Prêtresse salua brièvement les participants avant d'engager la conversation.

« Il semble que nous ayons subi une cuisante défaite, déplora-t-elle. Je veux connaître chacun des détails qui a conduit à l'attaque d'Astranaar, une ville qui était portant derrière nos premières et secondes lignes. Ayant moi-même conduit les sentinelles dans leur offensive contre les kor'krons, voici mon rapport de bataille : peu après l'immobilisation des démolisseurs de la Horde, nos troupes d'élite ont tenté de détruire les catapultes de l'ennemi restées à l'arrière. Nous avons ainsi combattu l'avant-garde orque menée par le général Krikan que nous avons repoussé avec succès. Mais ce retrait n'avait rien d'une mise en déroute : les vents venaient tout juste de tourner et nous craignions une attaque par le feu et l'incinération de la forêt Orneval tout entière. J'ai donc fait appel à la Lune afin de camoufler nos forces puis j'ai lancé nos premières lignes dans la poursuite des régiments kor'krons qui demeuraient dans la défense des engins de siège. Ceux-là ont tous été éliminés sans grandes difficultés, suite à quoi nous avons pénétré plus encore en territoire ennemi. Nous sommes remontées jusqu'au poste avancé celui-là même où Krikan avait planifié son offensive. Nous pensions y trouver Krikan ou, au moins, pouvoir dévaster les ressources de guerre. Néanmoins à notre arrivée le campement avait été déserté : pas un seul soldat ni le moindre vivre, pas même un morceau d'armure. Nous avons rebroussé chemin lorsque nous avons reçu les messages d'alerte concernant l'état catastrophique d'Astranaar. Il devenait évident que l'ennemi s'attendait à notre assaut autant qu'il connaissait nos objectifs depuis le début. Il savait parfaitement tout ce que nous allions faire et nous, nous sommes restés dans l'ignorance des vrais plans de notre adversaire. Un adversaire qui n'avait nullement l'intention de brûler la totalité de la région. J'attends maintenant le rapport de la seconde ligne. »

Je m'avançai alors, devançant le conseiller qui n'abandonnera pas un silence qui lui était davantage favorable.

« Les secondes lignes ont tenu et ont protégé les civils durant tout l'assaut. Il n'y a eu aucune brèche ni division au sein du rempart que nous formions. Les orcs ne possèdent en outre pas la capacités de se camoufler dans les ténèbres comme nous le savons tous, et il est vrai que Krikan nous a déjà donné du fil à retordre par le passé. Cependant cette offensive ne correspondait pas à ce que j'ai pu apprendre des orcs, même s'il s'agit de kor'krons et de Garrosh ! Ces méthodes ne sont ni celles des orcs, pas plus qu'elles ne sont celles des trolls, des taurens ou des gobelins. Aucun peuple ne s'en prendrait délibérément a une ville habitée par des civils et des soldats blessés... aucun hormis la nation réprouvée. Nous avons vu de quoi étaient capables Sylvanas et ses légions de morts-vivants. Pour eux la guerre n'est qu'un prétexte à toujours plus de destructions !

-Navré de vous interrompre jeune Sylvebrume, s'exclama le conseiller. Mais Sylvanas règne sur Lordaeron, un royaume faisant partie du continent oriental. De plus, Garrosh n'éprouve que du mépris à l'égard de la Reine Banshee : l'imiter deviendrait idiot de leur part ! Sans compter que si les réprouvés avaient été à l'origine de cette dernière attaque, ce ne sont pas des vagues de flammes auxquelles nous aurions eu droit, mais à des épidémies et à un dépérissement de la nature que nous n'avons pas constaté dans la région. »

Tyrande paraissait être en accord avec ce dernier discours. Alekseï s'avança soudain après m'avoir lancé un bref regard.

« Le royaume déchu de Gilnéas a subi les attaques incessantes des pantins de Sylvanas, déclara le worgen. Je ne connais rien à la guerre ni à la stratégie militaire, toutefois je peux témoigner de ce que j'ai vu et vécu. Il n'existe pas de mot pour décrire les horreurs perpétrées par les méthodes d'exécutions des réprouvés : ils ne font pas de prisonniers et sont fermés à toute tentative de négociations. Nous avons tenté de former des escadrons de défense, mais ce ne sont pas les casernes que visait leur arsenal. La peste s'est propagée dans les fermes et les villages, tuant tous les civils qui s'y trouvaient. Puis les cadavres se sont relevés et ont commencé à s'en prendre aux vivants. Nous avons dû abattre tant des nôtres... La maladie se répandait aussi rapidement que la malédiction et bientôt tout le royaume fut divisé. Les forces vives des réprouvés se sont rarement avancées au sein de notre territoire. Nous n'avons eu droit qu'à de très rares confrontations directes contre elles. Cependant leurs opérations visant à saper nos défenses et nos ressources ont fini par tellement affaiblir nos positions qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à nous prendre de front afin de nous disperser sans même l'ombre d'un combat. Nous devrions reconsidérer l'hypothèse réprouvée comme un danger potentiel. »

Les paroles du gilnéen avaient touché la Grande Prêtresse. Cette dernière, bien qu'émue, resta toutefois sur sa première impression. Du moins, elle le resta jusqu'à ce qu'arrivât une sentinelle chargée de la reconnaissance du terrain qui lui rendit son rapport : celui-ci évoquait un trou étroit d'origine inconnue, semblable à une galerie, qui s'enfonçait profondément sous terre non loin de l'endroit où avaient été projetés les combustibles sur Astranaar. Tout comme nous tous, Tyrande en parut fortement intriguée.

« Menez-moi là-bas » ordonna-t-elle aussitôt avec colère.


	48. Acte 3 Scène 15 (En Quête de Paternité)

Scène 40

En Quête de Paternité

Alekseï

Suite à la réunion et, plus particulièrement, au rapport de la sentinelle qui faisait mention d'un passage étrange au nord d'Astranaar, nous étions partis en petit comité à dos d'hippogriffes jusqu'au lieu désigné. Aux premiers abords, je ne vis rien qui aurait pu provoquer un certain intérêt, cependant je sentais quelque chose d'anormal, où plutôt je le ressentais. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait de savoir que ce qui gisait ici avait échappé à la connaissance d'un soldat d'élite, un soldat qui normalement aurait dû connaître la région et ses détails comme sa poche. Greiss aussi semblait anxieux : il n'avait pas cessé de renifler l'air aux alentours depuis que nous nous étions posés. La sentinelle nous guida à travers les bois avant de nous arrêter devant un amas de feuillages, puis nous affirma que nous étions arrivés à destination. Tyrande inclina la tête en avant. Elle se chargea elle-même de balayer la zone, découvrant branche après branche une énorme cavité creusée dans la terre. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel ! Cela devait faire plus de deux mètres de diamètre et de profondeur, hum... Je venais tout juste de m'apercevoir d'un détail auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention : les parois du tunnel luisaient au soleil ! Maïko s'avança afin d'inspecter de plus près le dégoûtant passage. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de se tourner vers nous. Son visage soudain s'était pris d'une certaine pâleur...

« Il n'existe qu'un seul type de créature capable de creuser ce genre de voie souterraine, lança-t-il avec un malaise notable. On en trouve quelques unes dans les royaumes de l'est, mais leur royaume s'étend sous le continent glacé du Norfendre, le domaine des morts-vivants. »

Tyrande s'approcha du druide et posa une main de réconfort sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

« Votre déduction est juste, marmonna-t-elle. Que peut bien faire un nérubien en plein Orneval ? »

C'était donc ça, cette odeur de mort qui rodait autour de nous ? Nous, gilnéens, avions combattu les réprouvés. Pourtant il ne m'avait pas semblé avoir croisé ces... « nérubiens ».

« Les nérubiens servent le Fléau, non Sylvanas Coursevent, m'informa Tyrande. De nombreuses créatures de l'armée du Roi-Liche ont en effet rejoint la cause des réprouvés après la défaite de celui-ci, ceci dit les nérubiens sont restés hautement fidèles à la couronne de glace. Peut-être quelques uns ont pu échapper à son contrôle, mais pourquoi rejoindre Sylvanas dans ce cas ? Et même si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi la Reine Banshee enverrait-elle ses divisions ici ? Aider Garrosh dans sa guerre ? Non, sûrement pas. Les deux races se détestent. En fait, tout le monde méprise les morts-vivants : il n'existe pas pire transgression à la nature que de défier le cycle de la vie. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer voir souiller nos terres de leur infâme présence. Tout cela n'a aucune logique...

-Grande Prêtresse de la Lune, s'exclama Maïko dans un salut militaire. Je me porte volontaire pour aller en recherche d'informations sur l'ennemi et les relations qu'il entretient. L'issue de la précédente bataille est la résultante de notre ignorance sur les rangs adverses. Et que dire de la stratégie employée par les kor'krons ? Krikan est peut-être un excellent général, il n'en reste pas moins un orc brutal et incapable d'établir une complexité dans ses plans guerriers. Quelqu'un d'autre doit être derrière l'incendie d'Astranaar. Laissez-moi retrouver les coupables. »

Tyrande soutint la demande du jeune druide et lui proposa d'acquérir l'appui d'un druide du cercle cénarien qui pourra le guider à travers le campement orc, puis elle lui souhaita de réussir et quitta les lieux après un dernier regard vers l'entrée du tunnel.

« Et condamnez-moi ce passage ! » s'écria-t-elle à notre compagnie tout en s'éloignant.

Tous quatre nous restâmes sur les lieux un peu plus longtemps que les sentinelles, histoire de reboucher ce merdier et de consolider le terrain. À peine Maïko avait-il posé les yeux sur moi que je m'approchai de lui. Je ne comptais pas le laisser se mettre en danger tout seul ! Je voulais l'accompagner, le protéger ! Le druide me regarda d'un air étrange. « Nous avions les mêmes objectifs, le même ennemi ! » lui dis-je aussitôt. Tah ! Impossible de se rattraper après une telle chute... Et Greiss qui gloussait encore ! Malgré toute cette débâcle Maïko me donna son accord, mais seulement jusqu'à trouver Darin, suite à quoi je devrais retourner à Astranaar. L'elfe mit en cause mon absence de camouflage et de connaissances dans l'infiltration, sans compter bien sûr ma taille qui n'arrangeait rien à ma condition. Je n'aurais pas eu droit à davantage de toute manière, alors marché conclu ! Maïko acquiesça pour l'instant suivant saluer Greiss et Fenzel et repartir d'ici. Décidément, c'était un rapide celui-ci ! Je le rattrapai et en silence me mis à marcher à ses côtés. Un seul coup d'œil en arrière me fit apercevoir le gilnéen qui m'adressait de grands signes de main avec... hum... quelques autres mimiques subjectives qui semblaient plus se porter sur mon compagnon de voyage. Ce Greiss, quel imbécile !

_Aesen_

La lumière venait de percer à travers les arbres. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et mon regard retomba sur la chevelure blonde du jeune elfe qui dormait encore juste à côté de moi. Je me perdis à admirer son doux visage et la sérénité dans laquelle il était plongé. Natyos était si beau... Je croyais toujours me réveiller dans un rêve ! Depuis notre évasion de Cabestan, tout paraissait se reconstruire autour de nous. Je ne doutais plus du choix que j'avais fait. Je ne regrettais rien ni n'éprouvait de peur quant aux conséquences de mes actes. Non... Si jamais je ressentais le moindre doute, je n'avais qu'à l'observer et toutes les ombres de mon esprit s'évanouissaient. Ah, le voilà qui s'extirpait avec peine de sa torpeur. Il dévoila ses grands yeux verts qui se levèrent vers moi, puis ses lèvres me sourirent avec tendresse. Par le bonheur ou l'hébétude devant tant de beauté je me mis à l'imiter. Natyos se pencha délicatement vers moi afin de déposer un baiser sur mon oreille. J'entendis alors ses murmures vaciller jusqu'au plus profond de mon être : il me désirait ardemment et me demandait d'entreprendre sur lui quelque chose de très... Avait-il oublié que nous étions allongés au centre d'une auberge infestée de druides ? Le sin'dorei étouffa un petit ricanement. Il me taquinait donc ! Mais maintenant qu'il me l'avait proposée, je n'allais pas abandonner cette judicieuse idée dont il m'avait fait part ! Sa main se déporta jusqu'à moi, se glissa entre mes cuisses avant de remonter un peu. Ses doigts remarquèrent sans mal l'état dans lequel je me trouvais alors. Mon armure arrivera bien à cacher ces quelques impudeurs !

Je me levai en même temps que Natyos et me rhabillai sans un bruit. Nous quittâmes à la suite les dortoirs afin de nous diriger vers le hall commun où nous nous restaurâmes avec hâte. Nous devions profiter de cette journée pour nos recherches : le Gangrebois n'était pas une région immense et de nombreux secteurs restaient impossible d'accès. Si nous nous débrouillions correctement et avec un peu de chance nous devrions retrouver son père d'ici peu. Après le repas nous nous remîmes en route à dos de cheval. Le jeune sin'dorei insistait parfois à me conseiller de m'arrêter quelque part afin de... Cela n'avait aucune importance ! De nombreux démons rodaient dans les environs alors je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder ici plus de temps que nécessaire. Une fois parvenus à une série de ponts qui s'élevaient au-dessus d'une eau verdâtre, nous croisâmes une carriole tirée par deux chevaux. Un homme guidait ses derniers à travers les sentiers tortueux : un elfe ! Je dépassai le petit transport avant de lui barrer le passage. Natyos et moi descendîmes alors à la rencontre de l'homme. Peut-être, espérions-nous, que cet inconnu saura au moins où trouver ses confrères !

Quel individu étrange... Il portait une longue cape doublée d'un capuchon qui lui voilait une bonne partie du visage. Mon compagnon m'avait fait part du seul moyen de confirmer l'identité de de son parent : une marque au ventre hein ? Comme si nous allions demander à tous les hauts-elfes que nous rencontrerons de soulever leur habit ! L'inconnu se présenta à nous comme étant membre d'une petite communauté itinérante qui s'était installée non loin de notre position actuelle. Il nous proposa même de nous y emmener, enfin... Toutes ces politesses s'évanouirent à peine avait-il remarqué la lueur verte de nos yeux. « Des sin'dorei ! » hurla-t-il. Nous ne pouvions attendre plus longuement. D'une frappe nette et précise j'envoyai le haut-elfe contre terre. Natyos me lança un regard noir.

« Et si c'est mon père ? » s'écria-t-il.

Père ou pas, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Au moins maintenant nous pouvions vérifier sans problème son identité et, si cette dernière n'était celle que nous recherchions, nous en savions suffisamment pour poursuivre notre quête. Le jeune elfe suivit mes instructions et ôta la chemise de l'inconnu. Je ne savais pas quel stigmate se devait d'être gravé sur l'abdomen de son père, mais l'elfe que nous tenions-là n'avait rien d'anormal. Natyos lui remit convenablement son vêtement puis se releva, dépité.

« Ce n'est pas lui, me fit-il remarquer tout en m'adressant un bref regard. Dans un sens cela m'arrange... J'aurais trouvé difficile de lui faire accepter mon compagnon après avoir été assommé par ce dernier. »

Je laissai échapper un léger rire qui trahissait tout de ma nervosité. Ils survenaient rarement, ces moments durant lesquels Natyos n'était pas plongé dans ses tourments ! Le devoir cependant me revint : je savais pertinemment ce qui devait être fait. Je m'avançai alors près du corps inerte du voyageur et, avec l'aisance de ces gestes trop souvent réitérés, dégainai mon épée de son fourreau.

Natyos comprit rapidement la volonté qui m'animait et s'interposa aussitôt entre moi et cet inconnu. Il me supplia de ne pas abattre ce dernier, que cela était contre ses principes... contre les miens. Pourtant les principes s'opposent parfois et il convient d'établir ses priorités et de choisir. J'avais juré de protéger le jeune sin'dorei et l'existence de ce vagabond compromettait notre sécurité ! Natyos m'assura qu'il comprenait parfaitement les enjeux sans toutefois s'écarter du chemin. Il ne voulait pas se résigner à abattre une personne juste à cause d'une affaire de races et de factions. Pourtant, lui dis-je, eux n'auraient pas hésité pas à nous massacrer.

« Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, s'exclama-t-il furieusement. Nous ne pouvons pas tuer quelqu'un pour un simple regard de travers ou juste car nous lui avons coupé la route ! Défendre nos vies n'est pas mépriser celles des autres ! Nous ne vaudrons pas mieux que des assassins si nous commençons à exécuter froidement un paysan qui n'a ni arme ni volonté de se battre !

-Il aurait rameuté ses alliés si je ne l'avais pas assommé.

-Il a eu peur de nous ! Peur de ce que nous pourrions lui faire subir ! Tout comme toi tu as peur de ce qu'il serait capable de nous infliger s'il venait à se réveiller ! Il existe d'autres alternatives ! »

Probablement, mais chacune d'entre elles demeurait risquée. Voyant que mon jeune ami n'avait pas l'intention de se pousser, je rangeai mon arme et me dirigeai vers notre destrier. Je lui donnai deux minutes avant que nous filions d'ici au plus vite. Natyos coupa les liens des chevaux afin de ligoter l'elfe, puis il le fit rouler dans le contrebas de la voie jusqu'à le dissimuler dans un épais buisson. Une fois cette tâche achevée, le sin'dorei me rejoignit et grimpa derrière moi. Sa petite manœuvre nous donnait du temps, mais nous ne devions tout de même pas traîner !

_Maïko_

Nous avions laissé Greiss et Fenzel en arrière tandis qu'Alekseï et moi nous éloignions du tunnel. Des nérubiens en Orneval alors que Kalimdor n'a jamais vu de ces Aqirs fouler son sol... Nous allons devoir faire très attention : combattre les orcs était une chose, mais se confronter à ces arachnides géantes en étant une autre ! Je me doutais bien que les gilnéens n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'en croiser un. J'espérais au moins qu'Alekseï n'insistera pas pour m'accompagner et pour cela je devais l'informer le moins possible de la situation. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Darin je lui appris que les nérubiens faisaient partie d'un immense et antique empire d'insectoïdes qui s'était divisé lors de l'éclatement des continents. Les nérubiens régnaient sur Norfendre, le territoire glacé du nord, et avait bâti un gigantesque royaume souterrain nommé Azjol-Nerub. Ils avaient combattu le Roi-Liche mais leur défaite avait été inévitable. Ils furent tous transformés en morts-vivants avant de rejoindre les légions du Fléau. Depuis, quelques nérubiens ont tenté de retrouver leur liberté tout comme l'ont fait les réprouvés. Néanmoins cela avait eu moins de succès...

« Ils n'ont pas rejoint Sylvanas ? » s'interrogea le worgen.

Sylvanas avait beau utiliser de nombreux moyens ayant permis à Arthas de conquérir le pouvoir et de le conserver, les nérubiens ne semblaient pas se préoccuper des royaumes d'outre-Norfendre depuis la chute du Roi-Liche. C'était pour cette raison que l'apparition de cette galerie souterraine demeurait profondément illogique.

« Donc, les nérubiens sont vraiment dangereux ? Douta Alekseï.

-Ce sont d'excellents bâtisseurs ! »

Il devait avoir flairé la combine pour me poser toutes ces questions. De toute façon, quoiqu'il pouvait arriver, je devais infiltrer le camp kor'kron... et il ne devait y avoir que moi et Darin ! Le gilnéen s'arrêta soudain. Tout ce que j'avais crains semblait être sur le point de se produire...

Alekseï s'approcha de moi avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Ses yeux rougeoyaient plus intensément lorsqu'ils s'abaissaient vers moi. Ils me fixaient sans même regarder ailleurs un seul instant tandis que moi, intimidé et incapable de maintenir mon regard dans le sien, je détournais la tête et faisait mine de prendre intérêt à observer le sol.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi, murmura le worgen. Je souhaite vraiment me faire excuser pour ce que je t'avais infligé à Gilnéas, et je suis désolé que ta relation avec cet elfe de sang n'a pas été des meilleures. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, bien davantage de ce que je devrais. Je ne me l'explique pas : pour moi c'est une évidence depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Je restai totalement muet devant cet aveu malgré la connaissance que j'avais eu des sentiments du gilnéen. Que pouvais-je répondre ? Les mots me manquaient. Alekseï parut subitement reprendre ses esprits.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, retirant par la même sa main de mon épaule et reculant de plusieurs pas. Je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de conversation. Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour une bête qui ne pense qu'à assouvir ses pulsions... Je vais te laisser rejoindre le tauren. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour marcher jusqu'à lui !»

Le worgen s'apprêtait à me quitter lorsque je repris l'usage de la parole. Je l'interpellai aussitôt , lui demandant de rester auprès de moi. Il se retourna vers moi, confus, tout autant que je pouvais l'être moi-même. Je fis un pas vers lui, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à me plaquer contre son corps. Alekseï ne rechigna pas ce geste. Au contraire, il en paraissait très heureux si j'en croyais la force de son étreinte. Tous deux nous voulions à ce moment la même chose. Je le savais car, sans grande discrétion, j'avais senti quelque chose remuer sous ses vêtements. Il n'oserait jamais me le demander. Et moi, l'oserais-je seulement ? Mais alors que je songeais à la manière de lui annoncer ce sentiment, mes lèvres s'étaient d'elles-mêmes déposées au plus près des oreilles du worgen avant de lui susurrer quelques douces volontés. Le cœur du gilnéen s'était soudain mit à battre avec une telle fulgurance ! L'instant suivant je pus percevoir la marque de son accord qui poussait entre ses cuisses.

_Krikan_

La peur... La mort... Le vide... Ce premier conflit à échelle régionale nous avait donné un net avantage sur ces elfes répugnants. Ma hache... Je la faisais vaciller devant moi comme un enfant l'aurait fait d'un simple jouet. Sommes-nous toujours en guerre ? Kal'doreis... gilnéens... Alliance... Mes seuls vœux étaient de les voir se consumer dans un océan de sang et de feu. Je voulais les voir dépérir et mourir, rendre l'âme et contempler leurs cadavres s'évaporer sous le fer et l'acier. Combattre, toujours combattre. Lutter pour éradiquer le danger, exterminer les ennemis, les réduire en charpie et faire s'élever des charniers de leurs corps mutilés. Oui... L'ennemi avait subi une lourde défaite... Mais nous, nous n'en avions pas pour autant remporté la victoire ! Non... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces voix s'échappaient-elles toujours de l'ombre ? J'avais ordonné plus de feu, plus de feu afin de les faire taire ! Plus de feu... Les ricanements sortaient des ténèbres. Ils s'insinuaient en nous et nous brisaient peu à peu. Je les entendais qui se riaient de moi. Qu'avait-il à me défier de la sorte ? Je les détestais tant, tous autant qu'ils étaient... On ne pouvait dédaigner la vie et continuer à errer en ce monde lorsque notre âme s'en était allée. Pourquoi alors continuait-il à me fixer dans l'ombre ?! J'avais obéis à ses ordres. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours cette ombre ? Pourquoi cette peur, cette mort ? Pourquoi ce vide ?


	49. Acte 3 Scène 16 (Révélations)

Scène 41

Révélations

_Aesen_

Ne cessant de suivre la voie principale, nous parcourûmes les étroits passages du Gangrebois les uns après les autres jusqu'à rencontrer une bifurcation. Je laissai à Natyos le soin de choisir notre prochaine destination et suivis cette dernière bien que la décision de l'elfe portait tout du hasard. Un hasard chanceux alors puisque nous trouvâmes quelques temps plus tard le campement elfique que nous cherchions ! Je nous fis nous arrêter dans une zone embusquée non loin des premières tentes et laissai Natyos descendre le premier. Le sin'dorei ne se fit pas prier et s'engagea plus en avant afin de jeter un œil aux installations ennemies. Nous y voici, néanmoins nous n'étions pas pour autant capables de connaître l'identité de son père en restant ici à simplement observer les passants... Le jeune homme m'informa soudain qu'il était prêt à entrer dans le campement. Je tentai de lui faire reprendre raison, lui assurant que le secteur avait probablement dû être balisé par des bornes qui repoussaient la magie et qu'il serait bien incapable de se dissimuler grâce à un sortilège. Toutefois, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, ce ne devait pas être là son plan...

Et quelle fut ma stupéfaction lorsque Natyos m'apprit qu'il ne comptait pas s'infiltrer ni user d'un quelconque stratagème ! Comment allait-il procéder dans ce cas ? Pardon ? Juste marcher vers le camp et y entrer le plus naturellement possible ? Avait-il oublié que ses yeux scintillaient en vert et non en bleu comme tout haut-elfe ? Il me pria de ne pas m'angoisser pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : de toute façon il n'existait aucun autre moyen que de tenter la sympathie pour parvenir à nos fins. En ce sens je ne pouvais que tomber d'accord, et pourtant je ne pouvais me résigner à ce que Natyos risque sa vie... surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude quant à la localisation de son parent ! L'elfe de sang resta malgré mes remarques sur sa position initiale. Je n'aurais qu'à venir si jamais il avait un problème, ajouta Natyos. Il semblait vraiment confiant sur ma protection, ou peut-être était-il trop naïf sur les intentions qu'auraient les hauts-elfes s'ils venaient à attraper l'un des nôtres ? Le sin'dorei me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de m'assurer qu'il avait parfaitement connaissances de ces choses-là et qu'il ne se passerait rien de la sorte. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et me quitta aussitôt après : il revint dans un premier temps à la route principale puis gagna le campement quelques instants plus tard. La réaction des habitants fut pour le moins saisissante : rien. Ils ne faisaient rien ! C'était comme si Natyos était invisible ! Finalement, j'avais peut-être eu tord de douter de ses compétences...

_Alekseï_

Je quittai en compagnie de Maïko le petit sentier et le laissai me conduire jusqu'à une petite clairière où gisaient les vestiges d'un puits de lune. Le kal'dorei me traîna à l'intérieur avant de retirer son haut. Ah, et dire que j'avais failli oublier de quelle merveilleuse façon cet elfe était bâti ! Il avait gardé son pantalon et commençait déjà à m'enlever mes propres habits. Je restais passif, patientant de ne plus rien porter d'autre qu'un simple sous-vêtement dans lequel je paraissais être bien à l'étroit. Le jeune elfe eut un bref regard empli de désir pour mon bas-ventre. Il me demanda cependant s'il était possible que je revinsse en humain et non en worgen. Je prétextai le fait que les kor'krons avaient habitué leurs montures à sentir la chair des humains, ce qui était véridique même si ce détail m'arrangeait fortement ! J'ajoutai sans attendre que l'anatomie du worgen possédait bien plus d'attraits que l'originelle. Un large sourire enjoliva alors le visage de Maïko. Je m'agenouillai soudain devant lui : c'était une manière simple de lui faire comprendre ce que je désirais dès à présent. Mes mains se posèrent de chaque côté de sa taille. Ce fut à son tour de s'immobiliser complètement. J'abaissai lentement ses chausses jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Quelque chose se mit soudain à remuer devant moi...

L'elfe de la nuit s'abandonna à moi et le demeura lorsque je fis descendre ce simple morceau de tissu qui lui dissimulait l'intimité. Aussitôt libéré de son entrave, son organe s'étendit vers moi comme pour me demander une faveur, laquelle je me hâtai de débuter par de rapides coups de langue sur sa chair de braise. J'entendais Maïko respirer en saccades tandis que je parcourais son entrejambe et ses alentours. Le druide s'appuya contre le large pilier derrière lui : sa musculature apparut à mes yeux alors en pleine rêverie. Deux rangées de muscles saillants lui façonnaient un abdomen ainsi qu'une poitrine aux allures martiales. Je ne pus me contenir et me mis à lécher abondamment ce corps qui s'exposait à moi dans ses plus beaux atours. Je pensais bien que ce pauvre kal'dorei allait finir par être totalement trempé si je continuais ainsi, toutefois le désir de toujours plus goûter à sa chair ne cessait de s'intensifier. Maïko déposa sa main sur ma crinière et la caressa. Ce fut comme s'il m'avait demandé de ne jamais m'arrêter ! Ma langue voulut se glisser en chaque recoin de son anatomie. Elle descendis ainsi, revenant lentement à l'entrejambe embrasée de l'elfe avant que je l'engloutisse entre mes lèvres. Ce n'était pourtant pas la fin de ce voyage, non pas encore puisque ma langue prit une nouvelle fois congés de ce bel organe afin d'aller à la rencontre d'un autre lieu tout aussi intéressant et délicat. Je lui fis alors lever sa jambe pour m'engouffrer aussitôt entre les cuisses ouvertes du kal'dorei. Un simple demi-tour alors me conféra une vue des plus magnifiques sur l'accès étendu de Maïko.

Je me remis à humidifier autant que possible le corps de mon partenaire, cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de ses parties charnues de recevoir les caresses de ma langue. Les cuisses de l'elfe s'écartèrent soudain et ses hanches s'abaissèrent vers moi. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il désirait me faciliter la tâche lorsque je sentis ses doigts qui commencèrent à manipuler mon intimité. Celle-ci dépassait très largement de mon vêtement et l'elfe en profita pour passer sa main dans ce dernier tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent à l'extrémité de mon organe. Maïko était à quatre pattes sur moi : je croyais vivre un rêve ! Me langue en devint folle et se mit à lécher toujours plus ardemment tout ce qui se présentait à elle, et par chance toutes les parties sensibles du kal'dorei venaient justement de se dévoiler ! Je donnai quelques coups rapides le long de sa virilité puis repris les allers-retours entre ses hanches. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses gracieuses rondeurs avant de les écarter délicatement. Mon désir grimpa en flèche aussitôt que mes yeux virent le passage du druide s'ouvrir devant eux. Et ses lèvres, et sa langue ! Quelles stimulations remarquables exerçait Maïko le long de mon entrejambe ! On ne pouvait rien dire d'autre hormis qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait ! Toutefois son envie vint à rencontrer la mienne quand tout à coup l'elfe se mit à genoux au-dessus de moi. Il jeta un bref regard en arrière avant de faire quelques mouvements de bassin. Je me pourléchai déjà les babines de la suite ! J'imitai dès lors mon jeune ami et m'agenouillai derrière lui. Tout son corps se plaqua contre le mien puis s'y frotta avec acharnement. Lui-aussi n'attendait plus que ça !

Je fis passer mon organe entre les cuisses de Maïko et profitai de sa gestuelle emplie de charmes pour caresser de mes mains son corps de soldat. Je pourrais tenir dans cette position pour l'éternité sans jamais m'en lasser ! Mon esprit semblait s'être égaré loin et le jeune elfe dut me murmurer avec toute la beauté dont il était capable un message succinct et qui pourtant brisa mes dernières chaînes :

« Fais-le, me susurra-t-il avec un profond désir. Prends-moi »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour pour que je refisse passer mon membre derrière ce corps qui était mien à présent. L'elfe de la nuit me soutint dans mon entreprise et je parvins à entièrement m'introduire en lui en très peu de temps. Je débutai aussitôt les mouvements, lents et longs comme beaucoup les aimaient. Je savais que ce serait le cas de Maïko aussi tant je voyais son organe se contracter à chaque fois que j'entrais en lui. Ce bel allumeur m'avait déjà bien échauffé et je craignais de devoir interrompre ce moment de merveille. L'elfe perçut mes tentatives pour ralentir la cadence et me pria de finir : il avait une importante mission à effectuer me rappela-t-il ! Selon sa volonté j'accélérai le rythme, me déchaînant totalement en lui afin de lui montrer ô combien je tenais à lui. À mes assauts farouches succédèrent les nappes de semence qui s'écoulèrent avec abondance au plus profond de mon compagnon. Je voulus rester en lui encore un peu le temps de la rétractation, mais malheureusement Maïko se retira de lui-même et seul resta un long filet blanchâtre entre lui et moi. Je lui demandai de se satisfaire avant de repartir, histoire de l'avoir un peu plus longtemps auprès de moi. Le kal'dorei se retourna alors et se mit à stimuler vivement son entrejambe. J'eus à peine le temps de me placer, la gueule grande ouverte sur la trajectoire de sa virilité et prêt à recevoir son cru, lorsque le druide se déversa. Je sentis ses chauds liquides se répandre sur ma langue. Ils avaient un goût sucré et une consistance agréable au contact. J'avalai goulûment cette offrande et laissais le jeune elfe se rhabiller rapidement. Il me fit un dernier baiser avant de me quitter, se transformant en félin et disparaissant derrière les arbres sombres. J'espérais qu'il ne lui arriverait rien: mon âme ne pourrait supporter un second éclat.

_Natyos_

Je pénétrai dans le campement quel'dorei aussi décomplexé que possible. Je parvins sans aucune difficulté à le traverser entièrement. Passer, ce fut facile, mais comment faire pour trouver mon père en restant aussi distant ? Impossible était une réponse évidente. Oui, une douloureuse évidence et toute ma volonté ne pouvait me prévaloir de l'inévitable : je me rapprochai tout d'abord d'un haut-elfe, peu importe lequel du moment que celui-ci ne portait pas d'arme, afin de le questionner au sujet d'un homme, à peu près dans les âges de ma mère, qui s'était établi ici et dont le ventre était affligé d'une marque de naissance. Tant de renseignements assez précis éveilla naturellement la curiosité de mon interlocuteur qui me fixa d'une manière que je n'appréciais guère. Il me demanda de patienter quelques instants le temps d'aller se renseigner plus amplement. Me prenait-il pour un idiot ? Toutefois, c'était ce que je voulais alors je jouai le jeu jusqu'au bout et me laissai prendre lorsque l'elfe revint en compagnie de deux gardes. Ces derniers m'amenèrent plus au centre du campement, dans une tente sensiblement plus hautes que les autres et installée sur un large monticule de terre. Sitôt arrivés qu'ils me jetèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent l'unique sortie de leurs armures imposantes. Bon, eh bien, me voilà captif ! Encore... Il me semblait n'être pas seul en cet endroit. Je ne me trouvais pas dans une prison ? Des chandelles s'allumèrent soudain d'un feu vif et en rien naturel. Le scintillement rougeoyant extirpa des ténèbres un visage, celui d'un elfe adulte, qui m'examinait avec inquisition.

L'homme me présenta un petit tabouret à quelques mètres devant lui avant de me convier à m'y asseoir. Le ton de sa voix demeurait calme, paisible, comme si cette prise ne représentant rien de plus qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. J'avais du mal à percevoir les détails de son visage ou de ses habits, je savais seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un haut-elfe de par les lueurs bleutées qui vacillaient dans la pénombre.

« Êtes-vous un imbécile ? Interrogea-t-il. Seul un imbécile s'aventurerait en plein campement ennemi, sans déguisement ni contrefaçon, et... pour quelle raison déjà ? Retrouver son père ? Pensez-vous seulement qu'il vous accepterait, vous, l'ennemi : celui qui fait tant souffrir les nôtres et qui persévère dans son infâme traîtrise ? Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici sin'dorei, et pourtant... »

Le quel'dorei se pencha vers moi. Je pus nettement distinguer une cicatrice en balafre le long de sa joue droite.

« Pourtant, reprit-il, je ne vais pas ordonner votre exécution. Pour quelle raison laisserai-je partir notre ennemi de sang ? Disons seulement que je ne pense pas que vous représentez une menace. Pire encore : vous êtes un fardeau pour votre peuple de lâches et de dégénérés. Un peuple auquel je me suis bien malgré moi lié par un serment inviolable, ce genre de serment auquel regarder en arrière est impossible. C'est par égard pour cette femme qui a décidé de s'exiler en emportant avec elle notre fils que vous vivez à présent. Mais gardez bien à l'esprit jeune jouvenceau que la prochaine fois que mon regard se pose sur votre la clémence ne sera plus de mise. »

Ce discours m'avait ravi à un point que je n'aurais plus cru possible. Il avait une femme à Lune d'Argent et un fils sin'dorei ? Ma tête me donnait des migraines tellement j'avais de questions pour lesquelles je voulais une réponse !

« Votre femme... hésitais-je, comment se nomme-t-elle ? »

L'elfe se mit à me fixer comme pour déceler une particularité dans mes agissements. Il ricana alors.

« Aucune importance ! Ma femme est morte. »

L'elfe se releva brusquement et me demanda de bien vouloir sortir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui était en train de se dérouler en cet instant. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire afin de dissiper mes derniers doutes. Je ne faisais que d'y penser alors que je prenais le chemin de la sortie. J'entendis l'elfe s'écrier aux gardes dehors de me laisser passer. L'occasion que j'attendais ! Dans un rapide mouvement je fis demi-tour avant de projeter un net faisceau d'ombre de mes paumes qui heurta en silence la poitrine de l'homme. Ce dernier tomba à terre, assommé par le choc. Évidemment, j'aurais pu me poser des questions sur ces pouvoirs auxquels je venais de faire appel pour la toute première fois, mais une autre priorité demeurait. Je m'élançai hâtivement vers le corps du quel'dorei puis lui fis remonter son léger plastron jusqu'à découvrir entièrement son abdomen. Une cicatrice ! Une marque de naissance ! Près du nombril ! C'était lui ! Je devais aller prévenir Aesen au plus vite !

Ne rencontrant plus aucune hostilité de la part des gardes, je parvins à sortir du campement avec une extrême facilité et retrouvai le paladin à notre point de rendez-vous. Je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé durant mon expédition sans omettre le moindre détail, enfin... Je bafouillais à plusieurs occasions tant mon excitation était grande, ce qui ne devait pas faciliter la compréhension ! Trêve de paroles !Aesen semblait inquiet cependant lorsque je lui proposai de m'accompagner à l'intérieur afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon paternel. Nous ne risquions plus rien désormais ! La voie était libre ! Je tirai mon compagnon par le bras jusqu'à atteindre à nouveau le camp elfique. Sans grande surprise, ce retour ne fut pas accueilli avec amabilité et nous fûmes aussitôt arrêtés. Je rassurai Aesen, lui disant que mon père arrangera les choses... ce qui ne parut avoir beaucoup d'effet sur le chevalier. Ce fut alors qu'il arriva, se frayant un passage parmi les gardes afin de parvenir jusqu'à nous.

« Voilà le sale vaurien qui m'a agressé alors que je lui offrais ma grâce ! S'écria-t-il. Qu'on l'abatte sur-le-champ ! »

Je jetai un regard plein de complicité vers Aesen, mais celui-ci ne me regardait pas. Le visage d'Aesen figé dans un rictus d'hébétude, celui-ci restait fixé vers l'homme qui venait de nous condamner à mort. Tout cela commençait à aller trop loin même si je me plaisais à faire durer cette scène qui me paraissait irréelle. Et mon paladin demeurait stupéfait comme un enfant !

« Père ? » lança ce dernier en un souffle.


	50. Acte 3 Scène 17 (Le Rôdeur)

Scène 42

Le Rôdeur

_Natyos_

Je restai muet et immobile. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ni raisonner. Son... père ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Quelque chose avait dû m'échapper. Aesen s'était sûrement trompé... Le quel'dorei s'était approché du paladin et avait rapidement inspecté le visage de ce dernier : ses traits s'étaient alors étirés par la surprise autant que par la joie. Il... Il ne mentait pas alors, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ce devait être moi qui étais dans le faux... Mais il y avait toutes ces choses, tout ce ressenti auquel je m'étais persuadé. Non... Je ne pouvais avoir tord, et l'expression du magistère haut-elfe empêchait toute forme de doute quant à la déclaration du chevalier. Une nouvelle qui aurait pu être le comble du bonheur s'était transformée en horrible vérité : j'avais tout saccagé, tout réduit à néant... Aesen était mon frère. Ces mots résonnèrent dans mon esprit jusqu'à rompre tout sens logique, pourtant impossible d'installer une pensée autre que celle-ci. Notre père nous fit libérer et ordonna à ses gardes de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Il ne paraissait pas si heureux de retrouver son fils, pas plus que ce dernier ne l'était de revoir son paternel qu'il détestait. Aesen se mit au garde-à-vous et salua comme un soldat l'aurait fait face à son supérieur, puis informa que nous étions à la recherche de mon parent installé dans la région et que, évidemment, j'avais aperçu ici-même. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Aesen ne devait jamais savoir les liens véritables qui nous unissaient. Tout ne devait pas être gâché par un simple fait de naissance. Une certaine ingéniosité se révéla à moi lorsque je simulai un danger imminent : le paladin s'inquiéta aussitôt de ma réaction et je fus capable de l'amener en retrait du campement. Je comptais l'emmener le plus loin possible de cet endroit, toutefois il sut très vite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi : le sin'dorei se posta soudain sur mon chemin, les bras serrés et le regard vif, avant de me demander ce que je tenais à lui dire.

Je me mis à bégayer sans vraiment réfléchir au sens de mes paroles. Dans l'instant je lui confiai un autre de mes graves problèmes, une sorte de report d'attention en fait. J'avouai au paladin le motif de mon exclusion de Lune d'Argent ainsi que la perte de toute dignité ressentie à Cabestan. Tout cela restait opaque autant que transparent : chercher à tromper mon compagnon avec des événements qu'il connaissait déjà était idiot. En dernier recours je lui confiai toute l'histoire sur Dethean et l'informai de la présence de Lucyla, de ses intentions autant que de sa nature profondément maléfique. Mon aveu fonctionna à merveille : Aesen était écrasé sous le poids d'une telle annonce qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à celle-ci. Il prit néanmoins la menace très au sérieux et me pria de partir de cette région au plus vite. C'était exactement ce que je désirais entendre de lui ! Dans ce cas partons sans plus attendre, partons loin et tant pis pour mon père, ma vie s'était construite en son absence et Aesen représentait immensément plus pour moi que le fantôme d'une famille éloignée.

« J'ai besoin de réponses, m'assura l'elfe de sang. Il nous faut revenir aux royaumes de l'est afin d'éclaircir ces zones d'ombre et pour cela nous devons d'abord retourner à Orneval : je déteste les kor'krons mais seul le général Krikan peut mettre fin à mes fonctions en Kalimdor et m'autoriser à retourner sur l'autre continent. »

J'acquiesçai aussitôt. Je n'avais pas le loisir de lui refuser quelque chose, et ce malgré cette situation dans laquelle sortir d'un guet-apens signifiait obligatoirement entrer dans un autre. Il fallait rapidement nous éloigner du Gangrebois et de ses quel'dorei alors peu importe le lieu, même aussi proche de Fossoyeuse, me conviendrait du moment que je resterai auprès d'Aesen, en espérant que ce que je venais d'apprendre serait enterré à jamais...

_Maïko_

Je ne me serais pas cru capable de quitter Alekseï, mettre fin à ce contact privilégié et reprendre la route d'une manière aussi brutale et naturelle. Mon devoir était donc d'avertir Darin que je retrouvai aisément afin de me laisser guider en territoire ennemi. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de ma première infiltration et pourtant j'appréhendai cette approche comme jamais auparavant je n'avais redouté une mission. Je connaissais les kor'krons, les elfes de sang et les réprouvés, néanmoins la découverte d'un tunnel façonné par un nérubien me faisait craindre le pire. On ne pouvait toutefois se fier à un mauvais pressentiment, aussi fort que celui-ci pouvait être, alors j'amorçai en compagnie du tauren la route vers le campement orc. Nous devions découvrir à tout prix ce qui se tramait dans les appartements de Krikan. L'avenir d'Orneval en dépendait...

Nous parvînmes assez rapidement à destination et nous fûmes surpris d'apprendre le retrait de nombreuses forces de la Horde aux alentours : Garrosh était un chef militaire qui menait ses légions de façon autoritaire, comment avait-il pu laisser une mutinerie d'une aussi grande envergure se produire ? Quelques orcs restaient à surveiller le campement trop peu pour lancer une campagne contre l'Alliance. Darin m'informa que les taurens avaient déserté les rangs du Rase-Elfe. Ils furent les premiers d'une longue série d'abandons qui a conduit Krikan à renoncer à nous asséner le coup fatal par manque d'effectif et de main d'œuvre : taurens, sombrelances, gobelins et sin'dorei, tous l'avait quitté les uns après les autres. La majeure partie des kor'krons s'était ralliée à la troupe de défense d'Orgrimmar tandis que quelques fidèles entouraient encore le général.

« Trop peu pour lancer une campement, répéta Darin. De grands événements sont sur le point de prendre vie. »

Je n'y comprenais rien : la Horde paraissait remporter la victoire, Krikan n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat et l'unique bataille à échelle régionale qu'il avait menée fut un franc succès, et pourtant la victoire semblait désormais inaccessible pour eux.

« Le général Krikan est sûrement à l'intérieur de son fortin, lança Darin tandis qu'il m'indiquait une forteresse miniature au centre des lieux. Il se réfugie toujours là-dedans avant de décider la moindre chose. Le plus étrange est qu'il n'invite ni ses gardes ni ses officiers à discuter de stratégie...

-Il faut entrer là-dedans. »

Le druide secoua la tête.

« Impossible ! Cet orc est devenu maître pour débusquer les infiltrés ! Le seul moyen d'entrer serait d'attendre un émissaire afin de se faufiler discrètement... »

Un émissaire ? Avait-il remarqué que ce campement ne cessait de se désertifier heure après heure ? Qui pourrait encore désirer suivre volontairement les ordres de cette brute alors quand son autorité ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ? Darin me montra soudain la voie d'accès au camp : quelqu'un venait d'arriver ? Un elfe de sang, paladin si je devais en croire l'apparence de sa monture. Mais que venait-il faire ici ?

« Probablement vient-il chercher les ordres du commandant » se moqua le tauren.

Bien, profitons de cette occasion pour rendre visite au vieil orc en perdition !

_Aesen_

Je n'ai jamais aimé la compagnie des orcs, toutefois je devais admettre qu'en cet instant où je marchais à travers leur campement cette simple répulsion tendait à se transformer en véritable paranoïa tant les kor'krons restés ici faisaient grise mine. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir convaincu Natyos de patienter à l'extérieur ! Le jeune elfe était étrange, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle panique depuis que nous avions quitté Cabestan... Je ne devais pas laisser mon esprit s'égarer : mon objectif était de m'émanciper de l'emprise de Krikan. Une simple visite suffira. Un garde me signala que son général s'était isolé dans son fortin. Je remerciai l'orc puis me dirigeai vers la structure avant d'être tiré en arrière.

« Le général ne veut pas être dérangé, me dit le kor'kron de sa voix rauque.

-Je ne fais que passer. »

Parvenant à me libérer de mes entraves, je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à être de nouveau interrompu par le même soldat que précédemment.

« Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Il ne veut pas. Il ne faut pas entrer lorsqu'il est là ! »

L'orc était terrifié. Ses mains tremblaient sur mon bras. Comment ça ? Une terreur d'orc ? Un comédien talentueux pour sûr ! Rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de voir ce bougre de Krikan, et ce ne sera pas le jeu minable par lequel se démarquait le troupier qui me fera penser le contraire ! Une fois de plus j'eus à repousser le soldat afin de m'avancer jusque devant la porte du fortin avant de frapper à celle-ci. Il y eut un moment de grand vide durant lequel tout bruit semblait s'être tu. Puis l'accès s'ouvrit devant moi dans un lourd grincement de bois et de métal. Le plus bravement possible je pénétrai à l'intérieur et vis un long corridor en arc de cercle que faisait débuter un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre : ces orcs avaient-ils donc tout organisé ? Je n'étais que de passage, un bref passage... À peine j'eus posé le pied sur la troisième marche que la porte d'entrée se referma derrière moi. Je ne céderai pas à la peur vieil orc. Je continuerai vaille que vaille...

Je descendis et longeai le couloir circulaire à un rythme régulier, contenant tant bien que mal les sentiments négatifs qui tentaient de me submerger. Le corridor s'étendait étroitement et seules quelques torches disposées à chaque tournant éclairaient l'endroit d'une manière sinistre. Et quelle était cette odeur nauséabonde ? Plus je m'approchais du centre du fortin et plus je respirais un air fétide qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui des orcs. Non, ce parfum je le connaissais pour l'avoir humé par le passé : un parfum de mort, de cadavre et de putréfaction. Rien ne présageait le meilleur en ces lieux qui me faisaient songer à l'entrée d'un vaste royaume souterrain. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Était-ce moi qui marchait lentement ? Je parvins malgré tout à atteindre les contrebas du fortin. Le général orc était là : assis en pleine lumière il observait vaguement une carte d'Orneval étendue sous ses yeux. Outre le général, je remarquai vite le nombre conséquent de torches et braseros qui illuminaient faiblement l'étroit salon de lueurs monotones. Ces dernières n'arrivaient cependant pas jusqu'au plafond qui demeurait intégralement enseveli par les ténèbres : je ne pensais pourtant pas être autant descendu sous la surface...

« Quelqu'un ? Interrogea Krikan sans grande émotion tandis qu'il faisait tourner son arme devant lui. J'avais pourtant spécifié que je souhaitais rester seul.

-Je suis venu prendre mon autorisation pour une nouvelle affectation, déclarai-je en un souffle. Je dois retourner dans les royaumes de l'est. »

L'orc leva les yeux. Son regard se perdit au-dessus de sa tête.

« Et pourtant, murmura le général, je ne suis jamais seul. Pas un instant passé sans entendre ses insanités se brouiller dans mon crâne, et vous, elfe, que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Était-il devenu fou ? Il se confrontait pour la première fois à une défaite qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter. Je comprenais la situation mais ce ne sera pas ma présence qui changerait la donne. Je voulais simplement partir...

« J'ai tenté de repousser les ombres, se confessa l'orc. Tous les jours et les nuits, j'allumais de grands feux afin de ne plus voir la moindre ténèbre.

-Vous luttiez contre les elfes de la nuit, tentai-je de lui faire reprendre raison. Mon commandant, nous devrions sortir. Il fait encore jour dehors. »

Krikan se mit à ricaner.

« Pensez-vous que ce sont ces incapables d'elfes qui m'empêchent de fermer l'œil ? Pensez-vous que je porte mon armure pour me prémunir de leurs sournoiseries ? Non... J'ai découvert en ces lieux qu'il existait quelque chose qui rendait tous nos combats futiles, dérisoires... »

Un orc qui parlait de la vanité de la guerre ? Aucun doute : Krikan n'était plus lui-même. Où s'était donc enfui le kor'kron farouche et massif ?

« En chaque endroit, reprit-il, l'obscurité revenait. En dépit de tous mes efforts pour la faire disparaître, elle revenait toujours. Je les entends glisser dans mon esprit des paroles damnées. »

Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que je tentais de percevoir ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de nos têtes, mais en vain. Tout restait piégé dans une opacité inquiétante, comme si une barrière invisible filtrait toute clarté et l'empêchait de s'élever. Je fus soudain pris d'un brusque frisson lorsque je crus voir un trait d'ombre s'échapper durant un instant de cette marée obscure. Il me semblait avoir perçu une patte, des griffes. Le parfum de décomposition n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été aussi présent.

« Mon commandant, susurrai-je presque suppliant, ne cessant de fixer les endroits où la lumière mourait. Peut-être devrions-nous sortir quelques minutes pour en discuter.

-Ils ne nous quitteront plus, répondit le général résigné. Désormais nous faisons partie de leur monde. »

Mes doigts serrèrent le pommeau de mon arme avec force. Mes mains étaient moites, mes lèvres sèches et ma gorge nouée. Il fallait partir de cet endroit... toutefois, j'avais l'intime conviction que tourner le dos à cette scène serait une erreur impardonnable. Si seulement Krikan pouvait se remuer... Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?!

Nous demeurâmes immobiles, figés pareils à des statues dans l'attente de l'inexorable. Le temps venait à nous manquer. La fatigue commençait à s'instiller en moi autant qu'une vive douleur aux jambes : je tremblais ? La main solidement serrée au manche de ma lame, j'essayai une fois de plus de converser avec le kor'kron.

« Mon commandant... qui sont-ils ? »

Le général abaissa lentement les yeux vers moi. L'effroi se lisait en chacun de ses mouvements. Je pensai qu'il allait me répondre, me renseigner enfin sur l'identité de ce qui nous menaçait, toutefois cette chose parla à sa place. Sa voix était rauque et gutturale. Elle était comme un souffle d'au-delà et ne pouvait être celle ni d'un humain, ni d'un elfe, pas plus que d'un orc.

« Nos invités sont nombreux, s'éclaira l'ombre sur une tonalité spectrale. L'elfe de sang a ramené ses amis tauren et elfe de la nuit. Le festin sera somptueux. »

Tauren et elfe de la nuit ? De quoi parlait... Non, je ne rêvais plus : je le voyais à présent au-dessus de moi ! Je percevais ses innombrables yeux noirs me fixer au sein des ténèbres. L'orc se releva, sa hache double tenue en une seule main.

« Comment cela ? S'écria ce dernier. Des espions ? Montrez-vous, lâches ! »

Les deux druides repérés par la créature furent extirpés de leur dissimulation et contraints à apparaître aux yeux de tous. Le tauren ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança vers Krikan puis supplia le général d'abandonner cette folie. Les rires de Krikan éclatèrent alors dans toute la salle.

« La traîtrise ne doit pas rester impunie, beugla l'orc. Les félons se noieront dans leur propre sang ! »

D'un seul geste, je dégainai mon épée avant de la tendre devant moi. Je nageais en pleine confusion. Néanmoins j'étais sûr d'une chose et une seule : je me devais de combattre la monstruosité qui se terrait dans l'ombre. L'elfe de la nuit prépara à son tour ses armes. L'affrontement était inévitable alors que Krikan semblait plus dangereux que jamais et que la chose, toujours recroquevillée dans les ténèbres, continuait sans relâche à m'observer. Il nous fallait sortir d'ici. Il le fallait...


	51. Acte 3 Scène 18 (Les Echos de la Guerre)

Scène 43

Les Échos de la Guerre

Aesen

La situation était des plus délicates. Krikan maintenait sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, défiant quiconque de l'approcher, tandis que je gardais la main serrée autour du pommeau de mon arme. La plus grande menace ne provenait pourtant pas du général kor'kron, mais de la créature qui le manipulait : elle s'apprêtait à frapper, je savais son attaque imminente. Darin s'était immobilisé à quelques mètres de l'orc. Il ne semblait pas s'être résigné au combat. Il était bien le seul d'ailleurs, puisque son compagnon kal'dorei devait probablement songer à un sortilège efficace afin d'éviter le désastre. Il ne fallait pas m'en soucier, ni de l'elfe ni du tauren : le principal soucis viendrait d'au-dessus de ma tête. Je devais reculer... juste un peu... seulement de quelques pas... L'assaut de la chose fut plus agressif et prématuré que prévu. J'eus à peine le temps de m'élancer sur le côté afin d'éviter une paires de pattes griffues et atrocement difformes. Ventre contre terre, je relevai les yeux et vis la créature qui me chargeait. Un nérubien ? En Orneval ? Je fus surpris par sa vitesse : jamais je n'aurais eu le temps de parer cette nouvelle offensive. Toutefois cette abomination fut contrainte à repenser son angle d'attaque lorsqu'elle fut elle-même assaillie : l'elfe de la nuit venait de se transformer en ours avant de se jeter sur elle, la rompant dans sa percée. Aurais-je pu croire avant ce jour que je serais aidé par un kal'dorei ? Le nérubien à terre, le druide fit appel à sa magie afin de tenter d'immobiliser la créature grâce à des sarments : ce qui poussa ne furent cependant pas des racines hautes et vigoureuses mais des racines frêles et fines qui se rétractèrent avant de se décomposer. Cet endroit était empreint d'une épouvantable noirceur...

« Allons émissaires de Cénarius, lança une voix démente provenant des confins des ténèbres, vous ne voulez tout de même pas souiller ma demeure de vos infects miasmes ? »

Une silhouette sortit des ombres. Le nérubien se remit sur ses pattes puis alla rejoindre ce nouvel arrivant. Il faisait d'un coup si froid...

L'inconnu se présenta comme étant l'annonciateur du chaos. Sa folie semblait plus qu'évidente. Un nécromancien, voilà ce qu'il était. J'en avais affronté bien d'autres par le passé alors ce ne sera pas un exilé qui me causera davantage de soucis ! Reprenant foi en mes capacités, je pris d'assaut mon ennemi héréditaire et fracassai mon épée sur son affreux visage. La fulgurance était telle que personne en ces lieux n'avaient eu le temps de chercher à me repousser. Il aurait dû être pourfendu, déchiré en deux par la violence de l'impact, mais en dépit de tous mes efforts le nécromancien ne subit aucune blessure de ma véhémence. Le tranchant de mon arme ne passait pas au travers de son crâne ! Je sentis alors ses doigts glacials s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je me libéra aussitôt de son entrave puis reculai de plusieurs mètres. Son rire strident me transperça de frissons.

« Serviteurs de ces castes soumises, hurla l'homme, vos pouvoirs sont inutiles en mon berceau. »

Krikan et Darin restèrent immobiles tandis que j'observais les mouvements du nérubien qui remontait au sein de la nuée d'ombres. Le sorcier avait raison : le druidisme autant que la Lumière ne pouvaient parvenir en ces lieux dépravés.

« De grands seigneurs me confèrent leur puissance jusque dans la démesure. Contemplez leur présent et ployez devant votre achèvement. »

L'être abject tendit ses mains devant lui. Par tous les pores de sa peau s'échappèrent soudain des milliers de minuscules insectes qui prirent leur envol. Nous ne pouvions nous opposer à un tel déferlements de magies interdites, pas ici. Le sorcier avait préparé son terrain et s'était prémuni de toute attaque. Nul besoin de consulter le kal'dorei pour connaître la marche à suivre : malgré le peu de gloire que nous rapportait cette dernière, elle demeurait préférable à une mort atroce précédant une promesse de damnation éternelle. Nous courûmes alors, détalant dans les étroits couloirs du fortin dans l'espoir de revoir la lumière. L'essaim carnassier ainsi que le nérubien s'élancèrent à notre poursuite. L'elfe de la nuit me suivait de près. Je songeais à le faire trébucher, l'offrir aux dévoreurs de chair. Cela m'aurait probablement fait gagner du temps. Sûrement l'elfe de la nuit pensait la même chose de moi, et pourtant aucun de nous deux n'entreprit pareille manœuvre durant tout le trajet. Nous étions deux ennemis de naissance qui venaient de renoncer temporairement à tous leurs différends, s'alliant afin de survivre devant une puissance qui nous surpassait. Nous parvînmes à sortir des ténèbres : parasites et monstruosités cessèrent leur poursuite vorace et regagnèrent les ombres desquelles ils furent créés. La sortie des souterrains s'offrait à nos regards, toutefois le druide fixait les confins des abîmes : nous étions seuls à avoir échappé aux flots d'insanités, son ami devait certainement être déjà perdu...

Le tauren s'avança lentement vers Krikan sous le regard du nécromancien.

« Général, parla Darin à voix basse, vos hommes vous attendent dehors. Ils attendent vos instructions, vos manières de combattre les ennemis de la Horde. Ils ont confiance en vos capacités de commandant autant qu'en votre vision de l'honneur.

-Pensez-vous vos paroles utiles ? Interrogea le sorcier. Le général a contempler le vrai visage de la puissance, celle-ci même qui a permis la récente victoire sur l'Alliance. »

Le druide ignora l'intrus et poursuivit, tentant avec ardeur de raisonner l'orc immobile et perdu dans ses songes.

« Vous êtes le seul capable de commander à vos légions, assura-t-il. Ne les condamnez pas à renier leurs principes.

-Un sermon inefficace tauren. Votre silence sera des plus profitables : Krikan ne peut vaincre ses ennemis sans sorcellerie, à moins d'encaisser de très nombreuses pertes pour la Horde. Il le sait et a pris la décision que tout bon général aurait pris : celle de la victoire. Réfléchissez donc : une guerre est coûteuse et les morts se comptent par milliers au sein des deux camps. Moi je ne fais que rompre ce cycle infernal et apposer la paix. N'est-ce pas ce que nous voulons tous ?

-Une paix ne peut être négociée sous les termes d'une soumission. Votre pacification n'est rien d'autre qu'une extermination !

-Assez ! »

Le général kor'kron venait de se reprendre son arme. Il s'était avancé vers Darin avant de retenir ce dernier par la gorge.

« Vous, s'exclama l'orc. Vous avez toujours agi au bon gré de nos ennemis. Votre alliance tacite avec les elfes de la nuit et votre pratique du druidisme vous a pourri au point de vous opposer à mon autorité et de contester mes décisions.

-Elles n'étaient pas les vôtres, articula le tauren avec difficulté. »

Krikan émit un bref soupir. Il pensa feindre l'amusement alors qu'une vive colère commençait à lui embraser les entrailles.

« Vous n'êtes en rien différent de ce que je me suis toujours efforcé à combattre.

-Combattez-vous la raison ? »

Le sorcier s'agenouilla.

« Mon général, lança-t-il. Le temps va venir à nous manquer si nous tardons ici.

-Je tiens à garder ce druide prisonnier. Il possède sûrement de précieuses informations sur l'ennemi.

-Il existe bien des moyens de lui faire avouer ses crimes sans pour autant le garder en vie. »

L'orc mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre les paroles du nécromancien. Il posa alors les yeux sur ceux de Darin et leva sa hache au-dessus de ce dernier.

« Vous vous déshonorerez à tout jamais » s'écria le tauren.

Ses paroles furent vaines et l'arme s'abattit sur son crâne, le brisant sous la force du choc. Le corps du tauren s'effondra sur le sol tandis que ses flux de sang se déversèrent. Ceux-là ne restèrent que quelques instants sur la terre profanée avant d'être aspirés, comme si une entité souterraine buvait les liquides afin de se repaître de cette vie qui venait de s'achever.

Désemparé devant son acte, Krikan laissa retomber son arme et s'agenouilla devant le cadavre du druide.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » murmura l'orc à lui-même.

Le sorcier s'installa auprès du corps puis posa sa main sur celui-ci.

« Maintenant mon général, admit-il avec une grande excitation. Voici s'ouvrir sous vos yeux le don de la nécromancie. »

L'homme se mit à prononcer une incantation dans une langue inconnue du kor'kron. Il n'eut suffit que de quelques instants avant de percevoir de légers mouvements parcourir le cadavre. Les chairs mortes se réanimèrent peu à peu, cessant de faire évacuer la vie hors de leur organisme. Des membres entiers s'élevèrent alors : bras et jambes se contractèrent avant de soulever le corps défunt à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Celui-ci se releva. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un brun foncé mais avaient adopté des couleurs pâles et irréelles. On aurait dit que le regard d'outre-tombe perçait à travers ces pupilles dénuées de tout éclat de vie.

« Voici une nouvelle genèse, reprit le sorcier. Voici un combattant entièrement dévoué à défendre votre cause et à punir les infidèles, les pleutres et les mutins. »

Le tauren réanimé se prosterna devant le général. La peau de ce dernier était devenue si blafarde que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était lui-aussi revenu de l'au-delà. Il pria au nécromancien de bien vouloir l'excuser avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

L'orc n'eut cependant pas le luxe du moindre répit : à peine avait-il posé un pied à l'extérieur qu'un émissaire kor'kron vint à sa rencontre. Malgré les ordres du général, ordonnant de lui accorder un minimum de repos, le messager insista et assura que des informations cruciales étaient en jeu. Celui-ci profita du silence de l'orc massif afin de débuter son rapport.

« Mon général, la situation est critique ! Les forces de la Horde se sont scindées, sombrelance, taurens et gobelins et même certains orcs ont abandonné les régiments kor'krons. Pire encore, ils se sont retournés contre nous. L'Alliance a profité de ces désertions pour mener des offensives à travers tout le territoire : les Tarides sont sur le point d'être perdues, Durotar est aux mains des sombrelances tandis qu'Azshara est sous la tutelle des forces coalisées gobelines et kal'doreis. »

-Nous attaquerons et forcerons ces elfes immondes à battre en retraite en Orneval !

-Vous ne comprenez pas : Orgrimmar est assiégée. Le chef de guerre Hurlenfer a fait appel à toutes ses armées kor'kronnes afin de repousser les agresseurs. Notre devoir est de protéger notre commandant contre ce coup d'état. Nous devons assurer l'avenir des orcs et empêcher l'éradication de notre peuple !

-Et vous ne me prévenez que maintenant ? Beugla Krikan de toute sa fureur.

-Vous ne sortez que très rarement de votre bastion, cependant vous deviez avoir déjà perçu ces événements après autant de mutineries et de trahisons. »

Le kor'kron acquiesça bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était en rien son état d'esprit. Il était allé jusqu'à se plonger dans l'ignorance la plus totale, tout comme il avait ignoré la planification de l'incendie d'Astranaar avant qu'un autre émissaire lui fisse part du rapport de bataille. La colère le gagna une fois de plus, cette fois dirigée contre ce sorcier qui lui avait murmuré tant de mots à l'oreille. Il fallait y mettre un terme, songea Krikan. L'orc retourna dans son fortin après avoir empoigné une arme au râtelier le plus proche. Il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité jusqu'à retrouver le sorcier occupé à renforcer sa récente abomination.

« Vous savez ce qui est en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. Vous savez par conséquent que nous ne parviendrons pas à vaincre les envahisseurs à armes égales.

-Vous le saviez et vous ne m'en avez jamais rien dit, s'écria Krikan. Pourquoi ? »

Le nécromancien laissa Darin avant de s'approcher du kor'kron.

« Votre esprit n'est pas aussi fort que vos muscles, répondit l'homme. Pas autant endurant ni aussi saillant. Qu'auriez-vous ordonné lors de votre dernière bataille, lorsque les elfes ont réduit à néant vos démolisseurs, que leurs sentinelles ont repoussé vos forces et qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire une percée dans votre territoire ? Il ne s'agit pas de nombre ni même de stratégie. Il est seulement question de puissance : une juste adéquation entre savoir et capacités. Un grand savoir est le fruit de grandes capacités autant que ces dernières permettent la meilleure utilisation possible de la connaissance. Que sont donc un idiot capable d'accomplir de grandes choses et un génie incapable de manifester son talent ? Tous deux sont voués à l'anéantissement. Vos ennemis sont autant de génies que d'imbéciles, si vous les combattez avec leurs armes vous serez anéanti. Tournez-vous vers le pouvoir et vous ferez ployez le genou aux plus grands guerriers et mettrez à votre service le savoir des plus ingénieux. Force et intelligence ne sont faites que pour être gouverner par la puissance. Mais vous devez apprendre d'elle avant de gouverner. »

L'orc paraissait en pleine confusion. Il tenta de ne pas perdre la face devant le sorcier et reprit ses airs féroces.

« Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? Cria Krikan. Cette guerre ne peut être remportée avec votre magie de couards ! »

Le nécromancien gloussa. Il joignit ses paumes avant de concentrer tout son pouvoir au creux de ses mains. Ce qui résulta de cette union ne fut qu'un simple flacon de verre au sein duquel brûlait une lueur noirâtre.

« Voici une arme dont ne disposent pas vos ennemis, déclara le sorcier en tendant le récipient au général. Lorsque vous serez prêt, brisez la prison et inspirez la puissance. Alors, je peux vous l'assurer, aucun guerrier ni sorcier ne sera capable de vous soumettre. »

_Natyos_

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'Aesen m'avait abandonné, moi et son cheval, en retrait du campement orc et en contrebas de la voie d'accès. Je ne comprenais pas sa méfiance : les kor'krons ne me connaissaient pas après tout, et ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations qu'un jeune sin'dorei, banni de sa propre maison et dénué de pouvoir. Dénué de pouvoir... J'étais parvenu à assommer père, ce magistère haut-elfe, pendant plusieurs minutes tout de même ! Bon, je l'avais pris par surprise certes, il n'en restait pas moins que je n'avais pas manqué mon coup ! Je me demandais ce dont j'étais capable ou, plutôt, ce dont Dethean avait été capable avant que Damu ne lui dérobât ses forces arcaniques. Pour avoir été victime de quelques uns de ses sortilèges, je savais que je possédais un certain potentiel, bien que j'en ignorais encore l'étendue. Si Aesen apprenait l'existence de cette force en moi, peut-être m'aiderait-il à la contrôler ? Non, certainement pas ! Il était un paladin, pas une sorte d'érudit des magies démoniaques ! Quoique... Il avait du affronter des démonologues et autres pratiquants de ces sciences interdites. Qui de mieux placer que lui pour m'apprendre à les maîtriser ? Hum, je ne savais pas...

« Alors, comme ça on a de gros doutes mon chéri ? »

Cette voix... Non ! Pas maintenant !

« Tu cherchais un expert en magie noire, et me voilà ! »

Lucyla apparut devant moi dans un amas de fumées vertes, son regard de démente fixé sur moi.

« Oh ! Ton ami n'est plus là ? Heureusement qu'il t'a laissé son cheval pour satisfaire à tes besoins ! Bien, commençons le cours alors ! »

La femme fit quelques pas en avant et, constatant que ma réaction de recul, m'adressa un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux luisaient d'une effrayante folie.


	52. Acte 3 Scène 19 (Asphyxie)

Scène 44

Asphyxie

_Natyos_

Ma tête me faisait mal. Les pensées fusaient dans mon crâne à tel point que je ne pouvais percevoir la moindre idée dans cet amas de chaos. Le premier sortilège de Lucyla me frappa aux jambes et me fit chuter face contre terre. La femme riait tandis qu'elle prenait plaisir à m'infliger sa démence. Une vive colère s'empara de moi : j'en voulais terriblement à Aesen de m'avoir laissé seul ici alors que je l'avais informé de l'existence de Lucyla, autant que je me détestais de ne pas être capable de rivaliser avec les pouvoirs de celle-ci. Cette sensation de n'être plus que le jouet de la folie m'affligeait de honte, une affreuse honte que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis mon départ de la capitale. Je sentais la chair de mes mains brûler sous l'effet d'un maléfice. Je hurlais, peut-être. Je ne savais plus. J'espérais que, une fois parvenu à un degré de douleur suffisamment intense, Damu m'apparaîtra et me sauvera. J'espérais qu'il anéantirait cette femme et me guérirait de tout ce mal dans lequel mon corps s'engouffrait toujours plus. J'espérais, mais en vain puisque rien de tel ne se produisit. Je demeurais seulement là, allongé aux pieds de Lucyla, encaissant ses innombrables incantations qui me torturaient l'âme sous un flot de rires stridents et insanes. Je tentais parfois de me relever, mais aussitôt un nouveau sort s'abattait sur moi et me privait de tout appui. J'étais à sa merci, et nul doute que je ne survivrai pas à ce supplice. Je repensais à Aesen à chaque nouvelle brûlure, suppliant un retour du chevalier avant que l'horrible femme eût extirpé de moi mon dernier souffle de vie. Lorsque mon esprit fut bien assez affaibli pour le rendre incapable de pensées complexes, je songeai soudain à une toute simple vérité, la plus simple entre toutes. Un frisson glacial me parcourut le corps tandis que mes muscles criaient à l'agonie. Non, je ne veux pas mourir ! Pitié, laissez-moi vivre !

Les pics de douleur s'estompèrent aussitôt. Lucyla venait de faire cesser sa frénésie et fixait quelque chose derrière moi : elle semblait apeurée ! L'instant qui suivit la vit disparaître dans un torrent de flammes. Elle était partie ? J'essayai de me relever, mais impossible de me maintenir plus de quelques secondes au-dessus du sol. Une main se posa sur moi. Je perçus alors le visage du paladin qui arborait un rictus en regardant ce que la démoniste avait fait de moi.

« Je, je vais... bégayait-il furieusement. Ne... ne bouge pas. Je vais te soigner... »

Ses doigts s'appuyèrent sur mes plaies avant de sentir une vive chaleur s'en échapper. J'avais ressenti une sensation semblable lorsque Maïko avait guéri mes blessures, bien que ces dernières n'avaient pas été aussi profondes que celles dont je souffrais à présent. Une lumière rayonna soudain autour de moi. J'aurais cru être guéri et remis en bon état cependant la douleur revint, une atroce douleur qui me fit hurler à nouveau. Le sin'dorei retira ses mains et me pria de l'excuser. Il répéta de nombreuses fois qu'il était désolé. Je tournai le visage vers le sien et m'aperçus de quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible : Aesen était au bord des larmes ! Il continuait à me demander de le pardonner de m'avoir laissé seul, de n'avoir pas été présent pour moi, d'être incapable de me guérir... Je devais être vraiment dans un très mauvais état. Un intense frisson me glaça subitement la chair aux endroits blessés. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, toutefois mon compagnon eut un rapide mouvement de recul avant de retomber sur son postérieur, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixés vers moi : il semblait en proie à une telle terreur... Attendez... Pour quelle raison était-il autant paralysé d'effroi ? Mon corps paraissait peu à peu revenir à la vie sous le regard horrifié du paladin. N'étaient-ce pas ses soins qui me ramenaient ? Encore quelques instants et j'étais de nouveau capable de me mouvoir normalement. Je me remis assis avant de remercier mon chevalier, puis observai ce dernier qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis le début de ma guérison. Après un long silence, ses lèvres se mirent enfin à bouger.

« Tu... Je n'ai rien fait. Ton corps... M'a repoussé et s'est guéri de lui-même... »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Je pensais qu'il se moquait tout simplement de moi. Mais quel intérêt aurait-il à me mentir ? Aesen m'informa qu'il connaissait cette sorcellerie. Il ajouta qu'elle était en moi avant de prononcer les paroles auxquelles je m'attendais :

« C'est de la magie néfaste. La magie des démons. »

Je me relevai et invitai mon compagnon à en faire de même. Il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder tout en grimaçant continuellement. Il devait sûrement patienter une sorte de révélation à propos de mon passé, une information quelconque qui aurait pu expliquer ma miraculeuse remise en état après un tel déferlement de haine. Je savais à l'évidence l'entité responsable de tout, mais... Pouvais-je lui apprendre l'existence de Damu ?

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne suis pas parvenu à te soigner, murmura Aesen. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ?

-J'avais peur, répondis-je sur le même ton. Peur d'être rejeté, si ce n'est châtié.

-Châtié ? Penses-tu vraiment que je serais capable de te faire du mal ? »

Aesen empoigna mes mains afin de les porter jusqu'à sa taille.

« J'ignore beaucoup de choses sur toi, tout comme je suppose que tu aimerais en connaître davantage sur ma vie. Nous aurons une conversation toi et moi, mais pas maintenant. Je ne vais pas te cacher que la situation est plus grave que prévue : le pouvoir de Garrosh est sur le point de se faire renverser, l'Alliance bientôt marchera sur tout Orneval et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le général de cette légion suit aveuglément les paroles démentes d'un nécromancien. La magie des démons est certes quelque chose de néfaste, mais rien ne peut égaler en horreur les atrocités dont est capable la nécromancie. »

Il me regarda encore un court moment. Je pouvais sentir un certain désir briller dans ses yeux. Je n'aurais sans doute pas pu refuser sa requête, cependant le chevalier revint à lui avant de se raviser.

« La situation est grave, répéta-t-il. Je dois te mener en lieu sûr où cette mégère ne pourra t'approcher. Ensuite je me chargerai du sorcier. »

J'acquiesçai et me laissai amener dans l'endroit sécurisé dont parlait Aesen. Ce devait être un campement abandonné sur le flanc des montagnes. Je ne pouvais prétendre au grand luxe, néanmoins ce lieu était à l'image même de celle que je me faisais du taudis. Le paladin m'assura qu'il n'en aurait que pour quelques heures tout au plus puis il m'embrassa. Je comptais bien faire durer ce baiser alors je retins le sin'dorei contre moi, profitant de ce moment jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se dérobât d'entre mes doigts. Me voilà de nouveau seul... Quelques minutes après le départ d'Aesen, j'entendis des cors de guerre résonner dans toute la forêt : une nouvelle bataille était sur le point d'éclater.

_Alekseï_

Là, ça sentait vraiment le roussi ! J'avais tout juste eu le temps de revenir à Astranaar avant de rejoindre les régiments gilnéens et kal'dorei en pleine marche en direction de l'est. Tyrande Murmevent avait surpris tout le monde en annonçant une large offensive si peu de temps après l'incendie de la ville. Greiss et Fenzel accompagnaient l'attaque côte à côte : il semblerait que ces deux-là avaient eu le loisir de se rapprocher davantage ! La troupe gilnéenne m'intégra dans ses rangs dès mon arrivée. Les sentinelles qui chevauchaient les hippogriffes nous amenaient tous les cent mètres les nouveaux ordres d'avancée. Les élémentaires ainsi que les fulborgs vinrent agrandir peu après notre armada, et il semblait indéniable que Krikan battait en retraite : sûrement désirait-il l'appui d'Orgrimmar pour nous repousser. Toutes les tribus, tous les peuples de toutes les races qui peuplaient Orneval s'étaient coalisées contre la tyrannie de Hurlenfer et de sa brute de sous-fifre. Nous parvînmes sans rencontrer la moindre résistance ce qui furent les premières lignes kor'kronnes et traversâmes sans difficulté les postes de garde, abandonnés à la hâte peu avant notre passage. À peine nous nous étions engagés sur la vaste plaine, marque du précédent conflit, qu'un elfe de la nuit courrait à notre rencontre. Maïko ? Quittant la formation, je m'empressai d'aller le rejoindre. Il paraissait épuisé ! Je lui proposai de se reposer, mais têtu comme il était il insista pour prendre part à la bataille.

« J'ai une information capitale à transmettre à la Grande Prêtresse de toute urgence ! » me dit-il tout en ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle.

J'amenai aussitôt le kal'dorei auprès de Tyrande afin qu'il délivrât son si important message. Il évoqua un sorcier dans la région qui dictait la conduite de Krikan: un... nécromancien ? Si ça avait un rapport avec les réprouvés alors je... Maïko m'expliqua brièvement que les réprouvés se sont passés de cette magie durant de nombreuses années, mais depuis la chute du Roi-Liche il semblerait que Sylvanas se soit rendue adepte des mêmes pratiques. Cependant la nécromancie était répandue bien au-delà des frontières du Fléau ou des réprouvés, même si en voir un en Orneval se gardait d'un fait rarissime, ajouta le druide. Génial ! Un nouveau problème, un de plus ! Un éclaireur fit soudain atterrir son hippogriffe : toutes les forces de la Horde ont déserté les rangs de Krikan ! Il ne restait à ce vieil orc qu'une poignée de ses plus fidèles kor'krons avec lesquels il a fui jusqu'en Azshara. Garrosh était seul à présent. Tyrande nous donna l'orc de ne pas montrer la moindre hostilité envers les sombrelance, le cartel baille-fond, les taurens et leurs alliés. En revanche, l'ordre d'abattre à vue tous les orcs que nous rencontrerons fut prononcé.

« Nous prendrons Azshara d'assaut et nous poursuivrons le Raselfe jusqu'à le débusquer et le faire payer, s'écria Tyrande. Le règne kor'kron s'achèvera bientôt ! »

Alors que les armées coalisées avançaient sans opposition, le général Krikan avait suivi les conseils du sorcier et avait mené ses escadrons restants sur les terres d'Azshara. Il comptait rejoindre Orgrimmar par le nord et fortifier ainsi les positions de son chef de guerre. Parvenu à mi-chemin de la capitale, le nécromancien abandonna la troupe : il affirma qu'une importante tâche devait être effectuée et que lui-seul en était capable. Krikan redoutait une autre désertion juste avant le début de la guerre contre les gobelins sensés rompre les lignes nord de Garrosh mais qui, par un mystérieux concours de circonstances, avaient été contraints à quitter leurs installations. Isolé sur leur île artificielle sur les rivages d'Azshara, le cartel baille-fond n'était plus à même de gêner la marche de Krikan. Ce ne fut qu'une fois les murs de la ville atteints que le moral des troupes kor'kronnes se brisa. La muraille s'étendait devant le regard de l'orc. Il semblait soucieux : quelque chose paraissait échapper à toute logique. Pourquoi aucun garde ne défendait l'accès à la ville ? Et pourquoi les portes de celle-ci restaient-elles grandes ouvertes ? Mais l'exaltation eut raison de Krikan qui s'empressa d'ordonner à ses troupes de se réfugier à l'intérieur des remparts. On entendit alors un grondement sourd s'échapper des murs. Un cor sonna soudain avant que d'innombrables volées de flèches s'abattissent sur les légions de kor'krons : les trolls sombrelance venaient de contraindre les soldats de Krikan, autrefois leurs alliés, à battre en retraite tandis que les portes massives d'Orgrimmar se refermaient devant eux. Vol'jin avait déjà pénétré le bastion orc : plus aucune aide ne pourrait être apportée à Garrosh. Désormais, le général devait se battre seul aux côtés des survivants les plus fanatiques. Seul, à quelques dizaines contre plusieurs centaines de l'élite kal'dorei, le combat semblait perdu d'avance...

Krikan s'éloigna un court moment de ses hommes, le temps de peaufiner une stratégie qui ne viendra jamais. La survie de ses subordonnés ainsi que celle des principes auxquels il croyait dépendaient de lui, de lui seul. Le sorcier n'était toujours pas revenu et le guerrier s'était résigné à se battre seul au cours d'un ultime assaut contre les elfes de la nuit. Non, il ne pourrait tomber en défense. Il le savait autant qu'il était certain qu'un autre retrait ne lui apporterait que déshonneur. Tandis qu'il songeait à la plus honorable manière de mourir un détail qu'il avait omis revint à son esprit : l'arme du nécromancien ! Persuadé de s'en être débarrassé durant le repli, le flacon demeurait pourtant dans la sacoche du général. Il ne restait plus rien à perdre après tout, et le plus grand honneur serait d'infliger le plus grand nombres de pertes à ces incapables kal'dorei, ainsi qu'à tous ces traîtres qui les soutenaient. Mais que fallait-il faire avec ce simple conteneur ? Krikan pensa à boire la lueur que le verre renfermait, mais se décida que cette entreprise ne devait être le moyen convenable de parvenir à l'extraire. Jeter le récipient au sol afin qu'il se brisât ? Le kor'kron se remémora du sorcier qui faisait mention de la destruction d'une prison, cette dernière ne pouvant être que le flacon lui-même. Et si cela produisait une explosion assez puissante pour enrayer plusieurs régiments ? Non... Il devenait évident que le contenu de cette fiole lui était destiné. Malgré son peu de confiance envers la sorcellerie, Krikan capitula et extirpa de ses pensées toute autre alternative avant de jeter le flacon qui éclata à ses pieds. Il se produisit une chose étrange : le verre se sublima soudain, disparaissant dans les vents tandis que la flamme qu'il abritait se transforma en un amas de fumées noires. L'orc observait cette magie dont il ignorait tout se muter sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce que celle-ci entreprît de fuser vers lui. Krikan recula violemment. La fumée transperça son armure et sa chair, s'insinuant dans tout son corps et rien de ce que fit le général ne le sauva de ce qui allait arriver : il sentait l'écoulement de son sang se ralentir dans ses veines jusqu'à complètement se geler sa peau devint aussi blanche qu'un cadavre et ses membres bientôt n'éprouvèrent plus aucune douleur. La peur disparût de son esprit : il était libre à présent d'exercer sa puissance.

Il sortit de son isolement et regagna ses hommes. Ceux-là furent surpris du comportement de leur meneur : il tenait quelque chose entre ses bras, quelque chose avec laquelle il prétendit sa supériorité par le délaissement de toute faiblesse et de toute imperfection. Il patienta que ses hommes l'eurent encerclé avant de s'ouvrir à eux et de faire jaillir hors de lui ces ténèbres qui se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre. Le parasite entra dans le corps des survivants, transformant ses derniers en serviteurs damnés et insensibles à toute frayeur. Tout le régiment de Krikan était devenu monstruosités et abominations lorsque le général hurla son dernier ordre, une dernière volonté qui résonna dans les rangs de tous ses fidèles comme un cri venu d'outre-monde : « abattez les vivants, abattez-les tous » !

_Maïko_

Tyrande nous avait informé des déplacements alliés : humains et taurens épaulés de quelques sentinelles avaient pris les Tarides et tenaient l'accès ouest d'Orgrimmar tandis que les sombrelance et quelques orcs non-affiliés à Garrosh maintenaient Durotar et l'accès sud de la ville. Ils ne restaient plus que l'accès nord à sécuriser et Azshara à dominer. Nous venions tout juste de prendre le contrôle de tout Orneval et nous nous apprêtions à accéder à notre prochaine étape lorsque nous fûmes arrêtés dans notre élan au seul pont qui reliait les deux régions entre elles : un homme attendait de l'autre côté : il semblait nous fixer. Je reconnus rapidement ce sorcier infâme. Tyrande n'attendit pas la moindre parole du nécromancien et ordonna une frappe préventive qui m'avait tout l'air d'un assaut de notre archerie en bonne et due forme. Le corps criblé de nos projectiles tomba rapidement au sol. Nous le vîmes soudain changer devant nous : Darin ! Je m'élançai en avant, devançant nos armées afin de porter secours au tauren. Il était trop tard cependant : mon ami avait succombé de ses blessures. Il ne me fallut toutefois pas une inspection approfondie pour remarquer que le corps du druide souffrait de trop nombreux stigmates post-mortem. Les paupières du tauren s'ouvrirent soudain. Sa main me tira vers lui et d'un seul bras le cadavre voulut m'étouffer contre son corps. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant de sentir une autre main, qui me repoussa cette fois vers l'arrière et me libéra de cette étreinte. Alekseï avait accouru pour me sauver, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Darin de se relever. Je retins le worgen d'affronter le tauren, de peur de perdre le gilnéen. Il me fallait trouver une parade contre cette magie, mais alors que je cherchais un moyen de mettre fin à celle-ci le tauren se rua sur nous. Un trait de lumière surgit depuis le pont avant de se fracasser en pleine poitrine de Darin. Tout son corps se mit soudain à brûler d'un feu surnaturel. Ses cris résonnèrent en écho dans mon esprit : des cris stridents et spectraux qu'aucun être vivant n'aurait pu laisser échapper. Je me retournai vers l'endroit d'où était venu le rayon lumineux. Je le vis alors, debout devant le pont, ce chevalier sin'dorei qui m'avait sauvé du nécromancien.

Le revenant n'était plus qu'un amas de cendres et d'os carbonisés. Le paladin s'avança vers nous avant de nous saluer. Il nous mit en garde contre les pouvoirs de la nécromancie et nous déconseilla strictement de laisser nos sentiments nous perdre, de croire qu'il y aurait encore une chance de sauver de la damnation les âmes prises au piège, ou simplement de douter et d'avoir peur. Toutes ces pensées ordinaires et normales, ajouta l'elfe de sang, ne feront que nous mettre davantage en danger. La seule rédemption possible pour eux tenait uniquement en la mort définitive. Suite à ces conseils, le chevalier remonta sur son destrier puis galopa vers l'est jusqu'à disparaître derrière une colline. Les régiments alliés s'alignèrent avant de traverser le pont. Il y eut soudain un grand hurlement puis une détonation retentit, suivit aussitôt des centaines de cris : le pont venait de s'écrouler ! Quelques troupes avaient réussi à nous rejoindre mais le corps principal de l'armée devrait faire appel aux hippogriffes. Notre moral était déjà faible, et il devenait certain que nous n'étions pas parvenus au bout des épreuves qui nous attendaient. Un simple regard vers l'est confirma cette pensée : alors que nos troupes peinaient à se reformer, les kor'krons s'étaient réunis à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. Ils restaient amassés comme une ombre, sans mouvement ni parole. Ils se préparaient à charger !

Krikan donna l'assaut. Tout cela semblait hors de toute logique : même si nous avions été déstabilisés par l'explosion, nos archers demeuraient tout à fait capables d'abattre ce restant de légions en quelques volées, pourtant l'orc attaquait ! Les kor'krons s'élancèrent à dos de worgs vers nos régiments. Tyrande donna l'ordre de leur tirer dessus dès qu'ils furent à portée. D'innombrables flèches s'envolèrent de la frontière d'Orneval avant de retomber en une pluie torrentielle sur nos ennemis. Les tirs percèrent leurs armures, déchirèrent leur peau et brisèrent leurs os et pourtant les orcs poursuivirent leur charge comme s'ils ne subissaient pas nos assauts. La collision fut des plus brutales et nombre d'entre nous moururent de l'impact. Nous plantions nos lames dans la chair des worgs, aucun d'eux ne tombèrent : ils semblaient être devenus invulnérables ! Leur trancher les pattes restait notre seule option malgré la difficulté à parvenir à nos fins tandis que les kor'krons décimaient nos positions. Une fois les orcs forcés à poser pied à terre, les difficultés revinrent de plus belle puisque ceux-là montraient la même et extraordinaire ténacité que leurs montures. À défaut de pouvoir les tuer, il nous fallait les immobiliser au sol, rompre leur os en dépit de leur armure afin de diminuer le danger. Nous avions été à cinq contre un avant leur charge, un dixième de notre armée, maintenant nous n'étions plus que le double d'eux et notre nombre ne cessait de décroître à une vitesse alarmante. Alekseï me força à rester en retrait, et je devais reconnaître que je profitai de la situation pour maintenir le worgen auprès de moi. Les orcs se rapprochaient peu à peu de nous. Pourquoi notre Grande Prêtresse n'amenait pas la nuit ? Elle seule pouvait encore nous sauver ! Tout cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi...

_Aesen_

Je fis contourner la grande colline à mon destrier. Ce n'était qu'une simple intuition, mais il me semblait percevoir la présence maléfique du sorcier tout près d'ici : sûrement celui-ci voulait-il prendre plaisir à observer son œuvre. Un violent choc sonore fit trembler le sol à peine j'eus atteint le pied de l'élévation. Je le voyais nettement à présent : ce maudit nécromancien épiait tout ce qui se déroulait en contrebas, lançant parfois quelques rires emplis de haine. Cela devait cesser ! Cela ne me surpris pas de le voir se retourner lorsque n'eus plus que quelques mètres à faire afin de l'avoir à portée de mon arme. Les affrontements faisaient rage aux abords du pont. Le nécromancien se mit à me sourire.

« Je savais que tu viendrais contempler ma création, lança-t-il d'une voix faible. Toi et moi ne pourrions vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

-Le don de pureté n'a rien de semblable à la nécromancie ! Hurlai-je.

-Étrangeté que de devoir subir les sermons de celui qui extirpe sa puissance d'un Naaru, cet être de Lumière pure que les chevaliers de sang maintiennent captif sous la cité de Lune d'Argent. Toi et ton peuple n'êtes rien de plus qu'une pestilence de plus à éradiquer, et le seul remède est la mort. »

Je dégainai mon épée. La lame scintillait de puissance sacrée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'encastrer dans le corps de cette créature abjecte afin de la faire disparaître à jamais. Un voile de ténèbres recouvrit soudain le ciel. L'œuvre des elfes de la nuit ? Tyrande, non ! Le sorcier profita de cette nuit magique pour disparaître d'un coup. Je reculai d'un pas. La présence de la créature se percevait en tout lieu autour de moi.

« Voilà que marche bravement le chevalier vers une fin inexorable. »

Sa magie ne pouvait m'atteindre ici. Il ne pouvait me vaincre et toutes ses créations étaient vouées à succomber sous le poids de la vie.

« Courage n'est que folie devant l'ombre du trépas. »

Qu'attendait-il pour m'attaquer ? J'étais prêt à parer ses assauts. Aucune peur ne me fera faillir !

« Abaissez vos armes et laissez-vous soumettre par sa puissance. »

Parlait-il de puissance ? De soumission ? Ce n'était pas moi qui éprouvait la nécessité de me cacher ! Des projectiles de lumière descendirent soudain des cieux comme d'éclatantes comètes au sein de la noirceur de la nuit. Je les vis fondre en contrebas avant de s'abattre sur les kor'krons. Ces derniers se replièrent en toute hâte devant la sorcellerie de Tyrande. Le jour s'imposa à nouveau de lui-même lorsque les orcs eurent battu en retraite. Le sorcier pourtant ne reparut pas : je n'avais pas à être étonné qu'un homme ayant choisi la voie de la nécromancie pût faire preuve d'autant de couardise. Je me devais de rejoindre les survivants kal'dorei. Bien que cela ne me plaisait guère, nous avions en ce jour un ennemi commun contre lequel l'union demeurait vitale.

Je descendis par conséquent de mon élévation afin d'approcher à nouveau les régiments d'Orneval. Je ne pouvais que trop déplorer le nombre des pertes elfiques en comparaison de celui des kor'krons qui gisaient à terre. J'approchai du druide et du gilnéen qui semblait être son second. L'elfe de la nuit m'informa que Krikan restait invaincu et que ce dernier avait fui avec une douzaine de ses hommes environ.

« Ses orcs ne sont plus vivants, ajouta le worgen. Ce sont des cadavres qui tiennent encore debout par une magie infecte. »

Les plans du nécromancien semblaient s'éclaircir. Pourtant, il avait perdu : jamais il ne pourra nous vaincre. Azshara n'était pas une région où sa magie pouvait atteindre un grand potentiel, et il ne disposait pas d'assez de temps pour profaner à nouveau une parcelle de territoire afin de s'en servir comme sanctuaire. Le moment était venu d'en finir. L'elfe et le worgen me proposèrent leur aide. Le druide soutint qu'il connaissait bien la région et qu'il pensait savoir l'endroit dans lequel Krikan s'était réfugié. Un guide donc ? Très bien, s'il y tenait tant ! Je laissai le kal'dorei emprunter un sabre-de-nuit et nous partîmes tous trois, secondés de près par les survivants du dernier assaut de l'orc. Nous fîmes les présentations durant le trajet : il fallait dire que cet Alekseï était très bavard ! Nous atteignîmes rapidement le cœur du secteur où s'était en effet replié Krikan ainsi que ses sbires damnés. Il savait que nous étions venus pour lui. Il commença par envoyer ses kor'krons nous attaquer : les défenses kal'doreis mêlées à mon épée bénie eurent le dessus et écrasèrent non sans quelques difficultés ce qui restait des légions orques. Krikan dût se résoudre à nous approcher. Nous pourrions en finir rapidement, cependant le général déchu défia le druide en combat singulier. Le gilnéen s'interposa entre les deux adversaires.

« Maïko n'est pas un combattant, s'écria Alekseï. Êtes-vous donc assez lâche pour affronter un guérisseur et prétendre remporter une victoire ? »

L'orc leva son vers le worgen.

« Votre langue est bien pendue pour un animal, répondit ce dernier avec colère. Venez donc m'affronter si vous vous pensez meilleur que cette crasse d'elfe ! »

Vouloir sauver un ami était louable, mais accepter la mort en de pareilles circonstances était idiot. Ce worgen n'avait aucune chance contre Krikan, même si celui-ci devait très sûrement commencer à tomber en poussière.

Alekseï s'élança et le combat débuta. Sans surprise, Krikan repoussa aisément la ruée du worgen. Sa hache fendit l'air devant lui cependant le gilnéen réussit à esquiver de peu l'attaque. Finalement, je l'avais peut-être sous-estimé à tord. Le duel se poursuivit et je compris vite ce que cherchait Alekseï : ses assauts ne représentaient pas une menace directe pour l'orc, mais consistait à épuiser ce dernier. Bien sûr, en d'autres circonstances vouloir épuiser un mort n'aurait pas été judicieux, toutefois le gilnéen savait que le temps ne jouerait pas en la faveur de son adversaire, et que le contraindre aux efforts amplifiant cette dégénérescence. Krikan avait toujours été un combattant qui misait tout sur le physique, désormais il devait compter sur une force mystique, laquelle il était incapable d'invoquer. J'avais déjà combattu des chevaliers de la mort, ces champions du Fléau, et il était certain que Krikan n'en était pas devenu un. L'orc était plus un cadavre en sursis qui devait profiter d'une ressource de vie limitée. Une ressource qui s'atténuait de plus en plus. Lorsque Krikan l'eut comprit, il tenta d'attaquer Alekseï et de ne pas rester passif. Une réaction correcte mais cependant survenue trop tardivement. À présent l'orc s'épuisait encore plus rapidement et lorsque son temps en ce monde eut atteint le seuil critique il s'immobilisa. Krikan planta le manche de sa hache dans le sol avant de s'agenouiller devant celle-ci. Le worgen revint auprès de nous dans un état de fatigue avancée, mais en vie.

« Ce combat... s'essouffla Krikan. Pas dans les règles... »

Je m'avançai de l'orc à la peau aussi pâle qu'un spectre. Mon épée se mit à scintiller à nouveau d'une vive lumière dorée.

« Il faut savoir une chose à propos de la nécromancie, lui dis-je alors. C'est qu'elle ne donne jamais rien sans une lourde contrepartie. »

Le tranchant de ma lame s'effondra sur sa nuque et lui trancha la tête. Toutes les parties de son corps se mirent soudain à brûler avant de se disperser dans les vents. Il ne restait plus devant nous que l'armure encrassée d'un général qui avait troqué son honneur contre un sursis misérable. Je me tournai vers Maïko qui me remercia de mon expérience en matière de magie noire. Il ne fallait pas se hâter autant : Krikan et ses kor'krons avaient achevé leur existence en tant que simples atrocités, à présent nous devions juger leur créateur.


	53. Acte 3 Finale (Hymne à l'Absolue)

Acte III Final

Scène 45

Hymne à l'Absolue

_Maïko_

Le sin'dorei venait tout juste de décapiter le général kor'kron. Je vis avec horreur le corps de ce dernier retomber sur le sol avant de s'évaporer dans les vents. Par le passé j'avais pris soin d'éviter les ravages de la nécromancie, magie que j'ai toujours considérée comme davantage profanatrice que celle des démons. Cette extrême décomposition de l'orc, jusqu'à sa destruction ainsi que sa dispersion en simples poussières, m'avait rappelé dans quelle démesure pouvait parvenir la magie noire dans l'aliénation de la vie et de son essence. Le chevalier de sang rangea son arme dans son fourreau, puis émit un sifflement puissant qui fit apparaître son destrier à un coin de montagne. Après s'être installé, l'elfe me lança un regard insistant, comme une évidente recommandation à laquelle les mots restaient vains : nous devions traquer le nécromancien, et le sin'dorei souhaitait que je prisse part à la poursuite en sa compagnie. Sans hésitation j'empruntai un sabre-de-nuit aux kal'doreis restés en arrière afin d'aussitôt suivre le paladin, non sans avoir saluer Alekseï et de l'avoir convaincu de se tenir à l'écart. L'elfe me fit traverser le territoire des nagas et m'amena plus au nord, à quelques centaines de mètres du pont, jusqu'à une petite clairière coincée entre les hautes roches. À première vue l'endroit semblait désert, pourtant un minimum de concentration me rendit capable de remarquer plusieurs anormalités au sein de l'environnement. Le chevalier les percevait lui-aussi. Il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans la traque des adeptes de la sorcellerie néfaste et il devenait évident qu'une sombre magie était à l'œuvre ici. Un lourd silence s'appesantit sur nos épaules. Après quelques instants à inspecter le vide devant nous, l'elfe de sang dégaina rapidement son épée.

« Il arrive ! » s'écria-t-il tout en faisant reculer son cheval.

Le moment qui suivit fut porté par un millier d'invraisemblances comme des sortes d'altérations qui distendaient le sens même de la nature. Une ombre éclata soudain, libérant l'âme damnée que nous étions venus éliminer. Le sorcier se maintenait sur le dos du nérubien que nous avions combattus en Orneval tandis qu'il braquait un sceptre aux allures effrayantes. Il projeta dans notre direction des salves d'énergies noires qui me frôlèrent de peu puis s'élança entre nous avant de s'enfuir. Alors que mon allié le coursait, je voulus en appeler au druidisme afin de bloquer l'avancée du nécromancien, mais cette saleté de nérubien trancha sans mal les sarments de ses pattes acérées. Le constat était autant inévitable qu'amer : nous allions devoir, le sin'dorei et moi, nous associer au mieux si nous voulions venir à bout du sorcier...

Le paladin possédait une bien meilleure dextérité à cheval que moi, ce qui lui permit de rattraper le nécromancien avant de lui couper la route. Il était étrange que celui-ci voulût fuir aussi loin vers l'est, et je doutais qu'il n'était pas en connaissance du fait que seuls des rivages l'attendraient à destination. Je vis à plusieurs mètres devant moi mon coéquipier faire barrage au sorcier. Sa large épée scintillait d'une lumière dorée. Le nérubien fit un vif mouvement vers l'arrière semblable à ceux des chevaux sous l'effet d'une frayeur soudaine. Je crus tout d'abord que notre adversaire avait été déstabilisé par la brusque apparition du paladin, cependant il n'en était rien : la créature avait soulevé son corps dans l'unique pensée de désarçonner l'elfe. Ce dernier parvint à esquiver cette première attaque... mais pas la seconde : lorsque le nérubien projeta son crachat acide une grande partie de l'armure du chevalier fut touchée. Je vis l'acier et la plaque fondre sous mon regard. Je me résignai à secourir le paladin plutôt qu'à continuer la traque. Le nécromancien profita de la situation pour prendre de la distance. Le cheval de mon compagnon s'était effondré, l'immonde substance lui rongeait la chair. Par chance l'elfe s'était élancé à terre avant de se retrouver piégé sous le poids de sa monture, puis avait aussitôt entreprit de détacher ses pièces d'armure dramatiquement réduites par la corrosion. Apparemment son corps n'avait pas été touché : son dessous d'armure demeurait intact. Nous avions évité le pire... Mes yeux se perdirent le temps d'un instant sur ce qui se présentait devant eux : cet elfe... avait quelque chose de véritablement hypnotique... Son visage avait des apparences qui me paraissaient étrangement familières... Je croirais presque l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ! Son regard d'un vert propre aux elfes de sang se tourna vers moi : il semblait en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me hurla-t-il. La priorité est de détruire l'ennemi ! »

J'étais venu l'aider !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Poursuis ce misérable et achève-le ! »

Il avait voulu attaquer le nécromancien tout seul et il s'était fait repoussé avec aisance. Cet elfe de sang avait beau avoir de l'expérience dans ce genre de chasse aux magies interdites, s'il ne savait coopérer il irait droit dans le mur ! Tout comme lui j'étais incapable d'achever ce sorcier en combat singulier : nous devions être deux pour parvenir à nos fins !

L'elfe détourna le regard vers son destrier : celui-ci gisait à terre, à l'agonie après l'attaque du nérubien. Le paladin s'approcha de lui avant de dégainer son arme. Il n'allait pas quand même l'abattre ?! Je pouvais sûrement le sauver !

« Le laisser vivre ? S'interrogea le sin'dorei. Sais-tu faire repousser des organes entièrement dissous ? »

Il était encore possible de le guérir partiellement afin qu'il pût continuer à vivre ! En dépit de mes efforts, l'épée s'abattit sur l'animal et lui perfora le cou. Pourquoi une mort gratuite ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissé le sauver ?!

« La ferme ! Me lança l'elfe tout en pointant son arme vers moi. Ce destrier m'a accompagné durant plusieurs années. Jamais je n'aurais supporté le laisser vivre dans un état déplorable pour simplement faire plaisir à un médecin kal'dorei. Cette bête méritait mieux ! »

S'il le prenait de cette façon, alors nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire ! Je m'éloignai au galop de cet imbécile et tentai de poursuivre la mission : le sorcier devait être éliminé à tout prix. Je parvins aux rivages le plus à l'est mais rien ne m'attendait sur la plage, pourtant je percevais encore ces anomalies propres à une magie néfaste. La clairvoyance des druides ne parvenait pas à dissiper les brumes qui voilaient l'horizon, cependant je pouvais remarquer une ombre se mouvoir sur l'eau. Celle-ci lévita au-dessus de l'océan pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rejoindre une plus large silhouette dont les formes me firent penser à une frégate, puis l'amas ténébreux quitta les côtes d'Azshara et s'engagea plus loin dans les étendues maritimes. Ce que je venais de voir ne semblait trouver d'explication rationnelle, néanmoins j'étais à présent persuadé que le sorcier avait quitté la région et que l'une de ses destinations probables était le continent oriental. Je n'aurais pas dû penser cela, mais au moins là-bas il ne causera plus d'ennuis aux elfes de la nuit... Mon esprit purifié de toute colère, je me décidai à revenir à l'endroit où j'avais laissé le paladin. Ce dernier était toujours là, à contempler les restes de sa monture. Je l'informai de ce que j'avais vu aux rivages cela ne parut lui faire ni chaud ni froid. S'il fallait se montrer conciliant... Et dire que s'il avait été un orc ou une toute autre laide créature je ne serais jamais revenu lui porter assistance... Cette pensée me répugnait. Je lui proposai de le transporter à un endroit qu'il considérait plus sûr pour lui : le nécromancien hors de la zone, mes confrères ne laisseraient s'échapper un elfe de sang, même s'ils étaient en ce moment même en plein affrontement contre Garrosh. Le chevalier émit un long soupir.

« J'aurais quelque chose à accomplir, me dit-il. Une promesse à honorer... »

Ce qu'il était contraint à faire ne lui procura sans doute aucun plaisir, mais il le fit tout de même : ainsi il grimpa sur mon sabre-de-nuit et s'installa derrière moi. L'elfe de sang prit soin de garder ses distances de moi, même si une fois le sabre-de-nuit en activité celui-ci dût se rapprocher. Le moindre contact avec le passager me donnait des frissons alors je m'efforçais durant tout le trajet à ne pas songer au fait que j'étais terriblement proche d'un jeune sin'dorei de son charme. Nous traversâmes Azshara et passâmes le pont mobile installé par les gobelins afin de nous rendre en Orneval. Je suivis les indications de l'elfe qui me conduisirent en retrait des zones de turbulences et me firent arriver jusqu'à un petit campement, abandonné à première vue. Mon compagnon m'ordonna de faire halte puis descendit avant de me remercier avec insistance. Une manœuvre pour que je partisse ? Qu'allait-il faire ici, tout seul et sans cheval ? J'avais toutefois parler en trop grande hâte puisqu'un autre sin'dorei sortit de sa cachette afin de nous rejoindre. C'était du moins ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avant de s'immobiliser dès qu'il m'eut aperçu. Bon sang... Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agît de... Natyos ?! Son compagnon me fixait confusément.

« Par quel moyen connais-tu son nom ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit l'elfe blond en s'avançant vers nous. Cet elfe de la nuit m'avait secouru.

-Secouru ? »

Quels liens partageaient-ils ? Je frémissais à cette simple pensée. De nombreux événements avaient du lui être infligé pour qu'il fût parvenu jusqu'ici. Il était apparemment en bonne santé...

« Je vous dois des excuses, kal'dorei » marmonna l'elfe que Natyos avait nommé Aesen.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son frère d'armes et posa ses mains sur les jeunes épaules du sin'dorei.

« Le sorcier nous a échappé avant de s'en retourner vers les terres baignées de noirceur que sont les royaumes de l'est. Je t'avais déjà parlé de mes objectifs et ceux-là demeurent inchangés : nous devons partir pour les Maleterres. Une fois sur place je pourrai te placer sous la protection de l'Aube d'Argent, une organisation qui a juré d'abattre le Fléau mort-vivant et qui n'est affilée ni la Horde ni à l'Alliance. J'ai de nombreuses informations à acquérir auprès de mes supérieurs.

-Je peux vous aider, lançai-je aux deux sin'dorei. Le cercle cénarien envoie des expéditions dans les lieux où la nature se meurt et je ne serais pas surpris de voir leurs campements au sein des Maleterres. Nos desseins au sujet du Fléau sont identiques, et bien que nos objectifs soient différents ils n'entrent pas en opposition. Laissez-moi vous accompagner. »

Natyos se mit à sourire à l'instant même où le chevalier acquiesça. Je les prévins que je faisais moi-même partie d'une petite équipe et qu'il était probable que celle-ci vînt avec nous : jamais Alekseï et Greiss refuseraient d'éradiquer du mort-vivant après ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Le paladin me donna son accord et m'informa du lieu et de l'heure du rassemblement avant notre départ pour les royaumes de l'est. J'inclinai la tête vers l'avant en signe de salut puis quittai rapidement les lieux. Si Alekseï avait correctement suivi mes consignes, il devait se trouver au poste de bois-brisé à attendre mon retour avec Greiss et Fenzel...

_Natyos_

Maïko venait tout juste de partir. Le revoir m'avait laissé une sensation désagréable, comme si toutes les épreuves surmontées en son absence avaient subitement disparues pour ne laisser place qu'au vide dans lequel il m'avait abandonné. Une certaine fierté s'était faite ressentir lorsque le kal'dorei avait posé les yeux sur moi : bien que l'idée de réduire Aesen à un simple trophée, au symbole de ma victoire, m'insupportait atrocement, je me devais d'admettre que j'avais éprouvé un grand plaisir empreint de prétention à faire constater à Maïko que je me portais excellemment bien sans lui. Bien sûr que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge, pourtant cela avait suffi à me rassurer. Aesen attendit que le druide eut disparu dans la forêt pour me faire part de ses plans véritables : il comptait partir dès que possible, ne pas patienter le retour de Maïko et de ses « compagnons de voyage ». Je lui confiai que je redoutais aussi de connaître ses alliés, en dépit de cela Maïko restait un partenaire fiable en qui nous pouvions avoir confiance, une confiance qu'il n'était pas honorable de trahir. Le paladin m'observait d'une manière particulière, sinon embarrassante...

« Souhaites-tu vraiment faire des alliés de tes ennemis et courir le risque que ceux-là te tranchent la gorge durant ton sommeil ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tout cela pour... pour quoi ? Un elfe qui t'a seulement sauver la vie ? Je ne le crois pas. »

Il semblait si agressif... On aurait dit que sa dignité était en jeu ! Je lui assurai que Maïko m'avait aidé à retourner à Lune d'Argent alors que tout mes alliés m'avait abandonné. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre que suivre un ennemi qui me tendait une main amicale ? Tout n'était pas mauvais chez eux, de même que tout n'était pas bon en notre propre race ! Aesen parut outré de mes propos avant de se raviser. Son visage s'apaisa alors. Je crus même voir apparaître un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres !

« Dans ce cas nous attendrons. »

_Greiss_

Rester à l'arrière alors que tout le monde combattait au front, veiller sur un petit elfe comme une nourrice au foyer, s'occuper comme on le pouvait pendant que les autres s'amusaient à guerroyer... Je devais me confesser à présent : tout ceci se déroulait merveilleusement bien ! Mon esprit avait trouvé le moyen de tout faire sans même une once d'ennui ! Fenzel se tenait devant moi. Je l'avais installé sur le sol, les cuisses nues et écartées, ses rondeurs prêtes à servir de la plus belle façon qui soit. Il fallait me rattraper pour la dernière fois : je lui avais causé quelques douleurs et je m'en voulais, d'autant que je savais que la virilité d'Alekseï était passée par là peu de temps avant la mienne. Ce coquin de worgen avait sous-estimé mes capacités à flairer son odeur ! Les deux mains posées sur ses omoplates, le petit elfe ne broncha pas lorsque j'entrai lentement en lui. Mieux encore : il souleva un peu ses hanches afin de m'aider à accéder au maximum que je le pouvais. Le jeune kal'dorei encaissait bien les coups : voici un terrain dans lequel j'adorais m'engouffrer ! Tandis que je le pénétrai avec douceur, je caressai de ma langue les épaules, la joue puis la longue oreille de l'elfe à mon entière disposition, à chaque fois ce dernier tendait le membre afin de profiter au mieux de mon contact. Fenz' aimait être touché ? Cela tombait bien puisque j'aimais lui faire plaisir ! J'accélérai un peu le rythme, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de lui déplaire. Un simple passage de mes doigts sous son corps svelte suffit à me le confirmer. Pourtant je fis soudain taire mes mouvements : quelqu'un venait de se poster devant la tente. Il avait essayé d'entrer ! Heureusement que je m'étais arrangé pour condamner l'entrée...

« Greiss ? Fenzel ? »

Argh ! Alekseï ! Il n'était pas sensé revenir avant plusieurs heures ! Je dis au gilnéen d'attendre dehors le temps que nous finissions quelques trucs, mais cet imbécile insista quand même pour entrer ! Par peur le kal'dorei voulut rompre ce lien très spécial qui nous unissait alors, forcément, je dus le maintenir par la taille pour ne pas qu'il fît de bêtise. J'avais commencé avec lui quelque chose que je comptais finir, avec son accord ou non ! Et la ferme Alekseï ! Si au moins cette saloperie d'orc avait tenu un peu plus longtemps nous n'en serions pas là ! Je devais en finir rapidement, et justement je sentais que ça venait : avoir sous la main un partenaire qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller l'arrière-train était un avantage considérable ! Je parvins malgré toutes ces complications à faire peser mon dû entre les hanches de Fenzel et attendis jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de le relâcher. Nous nous rhabillâmes tous deux avec autant de hâte que de discrétion puis, lorsque nous fûmes prêts à déplorer un grave état d'ennui, je pus ouvrir la tente.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, lança Alekseï après avoir fait entrer son museau à l'intérieur. Bon par contre, pour l'odeur c'est pas encore ça. À croire que mon ouïe s'affine !

-Et alors ? M'écriai-je. On a plus le droit d'apprécier la compagnie des elfes ? »

Vraiment mauvaise défense, mais défense tout de même ! Nous sortîmes de la tente et patientâmes la venue de Maïko tout en écoutant le récit d'Alekseï sur ce qui s'était déroulé en Azshara. Il nous parla longuement, bien que mon imagination s'était perdue à l'instant même où le gilnéen fit mention d'un elfe de sang, tout en armure, porté sur un cheval doré. Un elfe de sang ! Ce fut pire lorsque Maïko revint en nous signalant la prochaine étape de notre périple : il souhaitait retourner aux royaumes de l'est, combattre les morts-vivants en compagnie de deux elfes de sang. DEUX ? Mon rêve était-il sur le point de devenir réalité ? Alekseï paraissait cependant méfiant devant cette annonce, enfin... au début, puisque Maïko le convainquit assez rapidement. Fenzel toutefois restait en désaccord. Petit elfe semblait avoir peur de voyager si loin de chez lui ! Je l'attrapai puis le serrai contre moi, lui assurant toute ma protection durant le voyage... et bien au-delà ! Avec quelques insistances Fenz' finit par tomber d'accord et nous accompagna jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par l'un des deux elfes de sang. Enfin, un elfe de sang ! J'étais tellement excité ! Effectivement, les deux beaux gosses nous avaient attendus sagement audit lieu. Un brun et un blond, tous deux magnifiques et admirablement désirables ! Hey mais, ce blond... Oui, c'était celui que m'avait promis Maïko ! Il paraissait être tout gêné de nous voir. L'embarras lui donnait un charme certain ! Nous fîmes les présentations d'une manière assez succincte : rien de ce que ces deux-là pourraient nous dire ne suffirait à les présenter de la bonne façon. Heureusement que je connaissais un moyen plus qu'efficace afin de connaître la vraie personnalité des individus, et j'espérais ardemment pouvoir expérimenter celui-ci sur nos deux nouveaux et tendres camarades...

La petite compagnie nouvellement assemblée fit route vers le port gobelin et troqua contre quelques pièces d'or le passage de la Grande Mer qui se déroula sans encombre. Ils prirent soin d'éviter de débarquer sur la côte occidentale des royaumes de l'est et longèrent les rivages jusqu'à parvenir à l'endroit tant évoqué par Aesen à bord du navire. La première vision des lieux se tenait en un amas de drapeaux grisâtres et austères au centre desquels trônait un symbole doré dont la ressemblance au soleil ravissait Natyos. Une fois le pied posé à terre, les compagnons reçurent un accueil chaleureux des croisés qui les invitèrent dans leur forteresse. Celle-ci se tenait fièrement entre de hauts murs blanchâtres, s'élevant comme un dernier morceau de lumière perdu au cœur même de la putréfaction du Fléau.

Pendant que les six alliés se reposaient tranquillement et que la coalition affrontait Garrosh en Kalimdor, le bruit de la révolte se tramait en Fossoyeuse. Depuis le départ de Thrall et l'accession de Garrosh au pouvoir, la cité souterraine était surveillée par une poignée de kor'krons qui inspectaient nuit et jour les agissements des réprouvés. Le lendemain de la défaite de Krikan et de la fermeture d'Orgrimmar à toute forces étrangères, Sylvanas avait convié ses généraux à se réunir dans la salle de trône, celle-là même où siégeaient les anciens rois de Lordaeron. Un tel rassemblement eut pour conséquence d'ameuter les gardes orcs alentours, une conséquence évidente dans les prévisions de la Dame Noire qui souriait d'une manière inquiétante tandis qu'elle prononçait un vague discours à ses sujets. Alors qu'elle argumentait sur la puissance de ses légions et vantait le potentiel de l'arsenal réprouvé, Sylvanas revint au silence. Elle balaya du regard l'assemblée qui s'était présentée à elle avant d'incliner la tête comme en signe d'acquiescement. Aussitôt alors sortirent des ombres des assassins morts-vivants qui s'attaquèrent aux kor'krons. Les orcs furent égorgés, mutilés, éventrés et abattus sans même l'ombre d'un combat. La Reine Banshee se leva et, contemplant ce massacre, ricana d'un air sombre.

« Voici qu'à nouveau Lordaeron revient de droit aux mains des réprouvés. »

- /!\ -

Le troisième acte est maintenant fini ! Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis le début de celui-ci et les dernières publications ont parsemé tout le mois de juillet. C'est ainsi que je vais prendre un peu de repos et profiter de l'été pour partir en vacances. Il n'y aura donc pas de publications durant les deux prochaines semaines, le temps pour moi de peaufiner le quatrième et dernier acte de ce récit qui se nommera « La Fin du Voyage ». Afin de vous faire patienter au mieux, quelques mots sur l'acte à venir !

Il sera le premier acte à ne pas dissocier deux intrigues principales. Fini Natyos d'un côté et Alekseï de l'autre : les trames seront conjointes ce qui permettra de mieux détailler l'histoire par la complémentarité des narrations.

Pour le moment l'acte est prévu pour tenir en quinze scènes d'une taille moyenne plus étendue que les scènes des actes précédents, mais il est possible que je le rallonge de quelques scènes supplémentaires selon le déroulement des événements.

Cet acte poussera plus loin les genres dans lesquels a évolué le récit : de l'érotisme, de l'action, du drame et une part davantage présente d'horreur. Ainsi je tiens à renforcer la restriction d'âge et conseiller dans le cas où il y aurait des lecteurs ou lectrices d'âge inférieur à 18 ans de ne pas continuer, et pour tous les majeurs de tout simplement se préparer psychologiquement à la suite.

Initialement l'acte se découpera en trois phases de mesures inégales. La première durera la moitié de l'acte, la deuxième sera très brève et ne s'étendra pas au-delà de trois scènes tandis que la dernière comblera le reste.

Quelques « vagues détails » sur les moments marquants de ce qui est à venir ?

-Un passage intime dans lequel participeront quatre des personnages principaux.

-Une multitude de morts, dont même les gentils ne sauront se prévaloir.

-De nombreuses clefs sur les événements passés.

Cet acte marquera la fin de La Rêverie des Elfes, cependant je me suis moi-même très attaché à mes personnages et l'idée de les quitter me paraît encore inconcevable. Ainsi l'écriture d'une suite reste envisageable, tout dépendra de cette dernière ligne en fait !

Comme toujours, je vous remercie de vos lectures et de vos commentaires. Passez de bonnes vacances ! J'espère vous retrouver le samedi 17 août pour reprendre le cours de nos aventures !

- /!\ -


	54. Acte 4 Scène 1(Bienvenue Aux Maleterres)

Scène 46

Bienvenue aux Maleterres

_Maïko_

À peine le pied posé en ce lieu maudit que des croisés de l'Aube d'Argent vinrent nous accueillir ou, devrais-je dire, acclamer Aesen et convier ses camarades à prendre part au festin. Et quel festin ! Nous, druides, étions habitués aux mets ascètes et aux arômes délicats, toutefois ce que nous avions pour coutume de manger ne demeurait en rien comparable aux plats qui se présentèrent à nos papilles: de la viande ! de la viande et de l'avarie cuisinées en quelque chose qui aurait été semblable à un repas traditionnel... si la région en possédait un bien entendu. Ceci étant, la courtoisie restait de mise et je me laissai guider par nos hôtes jusqu'au buffet où nous nous retrouvâmes tous six autour du repas. Revoir Natyos m'avait empli de stupeur, et en aussi bon état ! Cet Aesen devait vraiment être une perle rare. Conscient de mon échec à l'égard du jeune elfe blond, je songeais à la meilleure manière de satisfaire Alekseï: pour la première fois je l'avais vu dans sa forme originelle ! Il était... séduisant et ténébreux: l'exact opposé de Natyos. Voir ce dernier échanger des regards complices avec son paladin me faisait devenir détestable à moi-même. Je haïssais les sentiments, ces sensations, qui me rendaient si différent de mes idéaux, pourtant ils étaient là. Ils me guidaient, me dictaient mes pensées et mes rêves, tous tournés vers Aesen. Ces visions, que je savais pertinemment condamnables, apaisaient ma peine et me délivraient de toute cette colère dans laquelle je tendais à m'engouffrer chaque fois que mes yeux rencontraient ceux de Natyos. Il ne fallait pas, me répétais-je sans interruption, il ne fallait pas reporter mes mauvaises pensées sur autrui.

J'avais fait souffrir Natyos. Je l'avais déshonoré et au lieu de l'aider, de le secourir comme j'aurais dû le faire, je l'avais entretenu dans sa fureur contre moi. Les cicatrices qui me marquaient au torse représentaient tout de ma défaillance. À présent nous étions quittes lui et moi... alors pourquoi persévérais-je à mépriser son bonheur? Alekseï se doutait du trouble qui s'était emparé de moi: en toute discrétion, il avait fait passé sa main sous la table et me caressait tendrement la cuisse. Parfois celle-ci se montrait plus audacieuse et s'aventurait plus haut ce qui, non sans me ravir et embraser mes sens les plus primaires, ne saurait pour autant éteindre mes frayeurs. D'un mouvement leste mes doigts rencontrèrent sa main restée sous la nappe, puis mon regard pénétra le sien. J'aurais souhaité à ce moment que cet échange dépassât la complaisance fraternelle à laquelle se livraient les deux sin'dorei. J'aurais voulu m'élancer sur Alekseï, l'étreindre et le chérir, allumer sa flamme et la rendre ardente à tel point qu'il n'en saurait plus se contrôler, et ce avant de lui accorder gracieusement mes faveurs, les plus aimantes et dévouées que sa chair ne goûterait jamais plus. J'aurais aimé que Natyos fût le témoin de toute ma fidélité, qu'il fût le spectateur de tous mes désirs inassouvis, le seul et unique être qui eût ressenti ma passion. Au lieu de cela il m'ignorait, et seul Alekseï portait le regard vers moi. En observant le gilnéen, je n'eus de cesse de penser à une unique idée qui devint rapidement une hantise: je ne devais pas échouer une seconde fois.

Je me mis à murmurer quelques douces paroles aux oreilles d'Alekseï avant que ce dernier ne se mît à frissonner d'excitation. Par chance le diner s'acheva peu près et nous pûmes nous séparer sans que cela en attirât la suspicion. Les croisés nous proposèrent des chambres à quatre, enfin... avant qu'Aesen jouât de ses relations afin « d'augmenter le confort » et d'abaisser le nombre d'occupants à deux. Deux, c'était parfait, et sans aucune hésitation sur les affiliations futures. À l'évidence je m'approchai du gilnéen; ce dernier m'adressa un sourire. L'autre rescapé imita mon geste, quoique de façon plus abrupte, et s'avança vers Fenzel avant de le serrer contre lui d'un seul bras. Sans surprise il ne resta que Natyos et Aesen qui ne furent attristés à la perspective de devoir coucher dans la même pièce. Le paladin nous informa que l'Aube d'Argent nous offrait hospitalité en échange de nos services contre le Fléau mort-vivant -ce pour quoi nous avions voyagé jusqu'ici, me manqua-t-il pas de nous rappeler-, mais que le voyage et le dépaysement avait causé une grande fatigue à laquelle nous devions nous remettre: deux nuits de repos donc avant le début de la mobilisation. Le chevalier partit ensuite en compagnie de son tendre amant. Je tentai de ne plus y penser, me retournant vers Alekseï puis l'emmenant à notre modeste résidence.

Modeste oui, le mot convenait au mieux à cette chambre qui ne possédait que deux lits superposés ainsi qu'une petite commode près de l'entrée. Mon colocataire s'assit sur le matelas inférieur, constata la dureté des tissus avant de me demander dans lequel je préférerais dormir. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre: les joues du gilnéen en prirent instantanément une teinte rouge vif. Je pris soin de fermer la porte puis m'approchai lentement d'Alekseï. Personne ne viendra nous déranger, nous pouvions poursuivre ce que nous avions débuté en Orneval. À voir l'expression timide du gilnéen, j'aurais presque pu croire l'avoir outré par mes actes, néanmoins j'avais déjà pu être victime des siens et cela me convainquit que le jeune humain n'était en rien puritain. Posant un genou au sol juste devant lui, je fis passer mes mains entre ses cuisses qui s'ouvrirent sans opposer de résistance. Mes doigts ne se contentèrent pourtant pas de cette maigre victoire et poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour: je tenais a virilité naissante d'Alekseï au creux de mes mains et me mis à stimuler celle-ci afin de lui faire gagner en forme. Les doigts de mon compagnon se posèrent alors sur ma tête puis entrèrent avec douceur dans ma chevelure, pourtant je ne prenais guère attention aux agissements du jeune humain. Les yeux fixés sur son entrejambe, j'admirais cette dernière s'épaissir au fil de mes caresses. J'avais déjà pu contempler ses endroits intimes lorsqu'il était worgen, désormais je saurais à quoi ressembleraient ceux-là sous sa forme originelle.

L'extrémité rosée du membre me rappelait étrangement celui de Natyos, hormis que celui d'Alekseï devait être pourvu de quelque longueur supplémentaire. Il était plus épais, aussi, et sa chair plus forte lui conférait l'avantage d'avoir meilleure endurance que le sin'dorei. Plus en bas, au bas-ventre du gilnéen, s'étendait une large étendue d'un pelage noir semblable à la fourrure du worgen: une pilosité sombre qui ravissait à merveille un corps à la peau mat et au visage ténébreux. Je restai quelques instants encore à admirer son intimité, la faisant passer par moment sur ma joue afin de la sentir réchauffer ma peau, Puis, instinctivement ou par un intense désir, je fis glisser l'extrémité du membre de ma joue jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ce fut alors que ma langue partit à la rencontre de ce doux présent et que ma bouche, alors grande ouverte, l'accueillit entre ses murs avant de le guider jusqu'aux tréfonds de ma gorge. Je souhaitais rendre Alekseï heureux, vraiment heureux: je ne pouvais lésiner sur les moyens utilisés.

Je sentis ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux et me caresser la nuque avec engouement, comme pour m'attirer davantage vers lui, me forcer à approcher toujours plus près de son corps et me remercier de tout ce plaisir que je lui prodiguais. Mais le plaisir ne lui était pas exclusif ! Ses doigts soudain descendirent de ma nuque avant de longer mon dos, et ils longèrent jusqu'à parvenir dans le bas de mon corps, près du bassin. Ils se postèrent plusieurs moments en cet endroit, ondulant sur ma peau avec une tendresse singulière. Je connaissais ses desseins autant que je désirais leur accomplissement. Je levai ainsi les yeux vers ceux d'Alekseï. Le gilnéen tentait de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Son vif intérêt pour mes rondeurs me rendait fier d'être en sa compagnie. Mes lèvres se mirent à remuer, et du peu qu'elles étaient capables de remuer avec une telle masse entre les mâchoires elles adressèrent un sourire empli de sincérité au gilnéen. Mon compagnon en frémissait ! Alors, relâchant sa virilité en feu, je me retournai en toute confiance et présentai à celle-ci ce qu'elle désirait le plus en cet instant.

Alekseï me rejoignit sur le sol. Ses mains passèrent sous mon corps et me pressèrent le ventre et la poitrine, puis je sentis son organe se plaquer entre mes cuisses avant de glisser entre ces dernières. Le gilnéen apposa tout son corps sur le mien. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur ma joue, m'embrassant sans relâche tandis qu'il se stimulait de lui-même entre mes formes. Après plusieurs caresses, je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille. Sa voix était empreinte d'une extrême excitation.

« C'est ce que je veux, susurra-t-il. Je l'ai toujours voulu, mais pas de cette façon: je veux être plus proche de toi, aussi proche que nos corps le permettent. Je veux te sentir et t'admirer, percevoir au plus profond de toi sans pour autant oublier que tu es toi. Je veux profiter, te faire profiter et ne jamais penser à mal ni me perdre dans le faux. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, et ce malgré la tension perceptible dans le moindre de ses souffles, puis poursuivit.

« Accepterais-tu que je te porte jusqu'au lit? M'accorderais-tu de te montrer tout le respect et l'amour que je nourris envers toi? »

Cette requête me parut étrange, étrange et tout à la fois merveilleuse. Je me montrai enclin à tout ce qu'Alekseï souhaitait faire avec moi et le laissai me porter jusqu'au lit. Quelle sensation que de m'abandonner entièrement à la force d'autrui ! Alors allongé dans ses bras, mon compagnon en profita pour goûter à ce qui se dressait devant lui. Je ne m'aurais jamais pensé être aussi léger lorsqu'il se mit à me soulever davantage afin de porter mon intimité jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je ressentais une intense empathie envers le gilnéen à me rendre autant maître que soumis. Après avoir longuement palpé ma virilité, Alekseï me déposa avec douceur sur le lit, me procurant quelques caresses lorsque ses doigts longèrent mon corps, puis il s'installa juste au-dessus de moi. Son entrejambe demeurait tendue entre ses cuisses. En la contemplant je désirais me retourner et attendre patiemment que vinssent ses assauts, toutefois cela différait du plan du jeune humain alors, toujours désireux de sentir ce dernier croitre en moi, je ramenai mes jambes et lui laissai le champ libre à toute action.

Alekseï colla son torse sur le mien. Je perdis la vue de son bel organe mais en gagnai aussitôt le toucher lorsque celui-ci se frotta contre mon bas-ventre. Je tournai la tête et laissai sa langue avide vagabonder sur mon cou, sur le haut de mon torse ainsi que le long de mon oreille. Je percevais dans ses murmures son admiration de l'avalanche de compliments qu'ils m'adressaient. Sa pilosité se liait à ma chair en un millier de douceurs que je ne parvenais à contenir. Mes mains se mirent à caresser son dos et ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bruns plongèrent soudain en mon regard. J'ouvris alors les lèvres comme en signe d'invitation. Alekseï comprit et accepta, pénétrant délicatement sa langue en moi avant de la faire se mouvoir sur la mienne. Chacun de ses gestes n'était en rien déplacé: chacun demeurait mesuré tout en étant empreint d'une grandiose considération et d'un éloquent désir. À mon tour je me mis à admirer et lui rendis la pareille. Mes cuisses s'élevèrent davantage, se frottant au passage à celles de mon compagnon, et mes jambes, profitant de cette configuration, caressèrent les fesses du gilnéen qui ne rechigna pas à se laisser faire.

« Es-tu prêt? » murmura-t-il lentement tout en relevant le torse.

J'acquiesçai immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'attendais que ça depuis déjà plusieurs minutes: j'avais apprécié autant que lui ces frottements entre nos deux corps, et je ne voulais pas donner l'impression d'être un elfe qui se soumettait aisément. L'une de ses mains se reporta jusqu'à sa virilité et la fit se heurter à mes zones sensibles. Je restai immobile tandis qu'Alekseï se frayait un chemin en moi. Les yeux toujours rivés vers le jeune humain, je me mis à caresser sa douce poitrine. Une fois la distance maximale atteinte, l'attention du gilnéen se déporta de nouveau vers mon visage pendant que son corps se repositionnait sur moi, du moins... autant qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant briser le lien qui nous unissait. Ce fut alors que, les yeux dans les yeux, Alekseï fit débuter ses caresses intérieures.

Le brun de ses iris ravissait mes sens. Le rythme de mes respirations allait crescendo avec celui de ses heurts. Nous nous embrassions, parfois, bien que nos lèvres demeuraient extrêmement proches entre elles. Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud du gilnéen sur ma langue. Nous adorions tous deux ce que nous étions en train de vivre, un moment de pure extase que nul compagnon ne m'avait jusqu'alors partagé.

« Je t'aime » laissai-je soudain échapper.

Le long baiser qui suivit répondit pour le gilnéen. Lorsqu'il retira sa langue de mes lèvres, il me demanda en quel endroit je préférais qu'il se déversât. La réponse m'avait de prime abord semblé évidente et la question inutile. Je me mis à réfléchir néanmoins à l'endroit le meilleur pour ce genre d'acte. Oserais-je seulement lui proposer? Lui avait trouvé le cran de me poser une question aussi personnelle sans éprouver la moindre gêne, comme si nous étions... Oui, nous étions un couple. Je devais me faire à l'idée de tout partager avec lui désormais. Un nouveau murmure m'extirpa de mes rêveries: Alekseï m'informa qu'il fallait me hâter, ajoutant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. « Entre mes cuisses » dis-je aussitôt.

Mon compagnon n'attendit pas et retira dès lors sa virilité qu'il se mit à stimuler au-dessus de mon corps, près de mon entrejambe. J'accompagnai ses mouvements des mêmes que j'exécutai autour de mon membre. Je savais que la charge d'Alekseï était du genre abondant, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas d'être recouvert de ses flux: tant que cela ne le dérangeait pas, ça me convenait. Le gilnéen fus le premier à se satisfaire. Ses nombreuses effusions recouvrirent entièrement mon entrejambe et un peu de mon abdomen, ce qui me rendit plus hardi dans mes gestes. Il posa son organe juste au-dessus du mien, le serrant afin que celui-ci fît écouler sur mon membre ses derniers liquides. Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour que mon plaisir atteignît son paroxysme et que mon intimité entrât en flamboyance. Ses jets s'élevèrent alors, éclaboussant en chemin le membre d'Alekseï avant de retomber sur mon ventre. Nos deux semences s'étaient ainsi réunies et le gilnéen, n'en ayant pas achevé sa prestation, se plaqua une fois encore contre moi afin de m'embrasser. Mais ce baiser n'était pas le seul motif de ce surplus d'affection: le jeune humain frottait son bas-ventre contre le mien ! Finalement, les initiatives d'Alekseï avaient été couronnées de succès, et je ne pensais plus à rien ni à personne d'autre que lui.

_Aesen_

Natyos et moi venions tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre. Pour lui j'avais demandé la plus spacieuse et confortable; les autres devaient se contenter de pièces simples et peu coquettes. Je n'avais pas aimé la manière qu'avait eu Maïko de fixer Natyos durant le repas: on aurait dit une bête féroce prêt à bondir afin d'assouvir ses bas-instincts ! Jamais je ne le laisserai toucher à un cheveu du sin'dorei, ni lui ni quiconque que je pourrai briser ! Mon camarade regardait par la petite fenêtre les champs dévastés qui s'étendaient jusqu'à nos remparts. Je le rejoignis avant de le serrer contre moi. Cet endroit ne lui avait pas l'air étranger... Tant d'interrogations à faire sortir de mon esprit... Commençons par la toute première: quel lien Natyos avait-il entretenu avec Maïko? Ma question fut autant explicite que sincère, mais le jeune elfe resta en silence. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, d'autant que je me doutais de la réponse, cependant ce que j'attendais de lui représentait davantage que de simples mots. L'elfe feignit de répondre en m'assurant qu'il n'aimait que moi. Mon insistance durant le vide qui suivit cette déclaration le poussa à éclaircir ses positions.

« Cela t'attristerait-il, hésita Natyos, assez pour m'abattre ou me quitter? Si c'est une réponse sincère que tu attends, sache que Maïko a été mon compagnon de voyage, et que nous avons échangé des instants que nous pourrions qualifier de peu conventionnels entre deux frères d'armes. La situation à présent limpide, sauf si tu ne daignes m'accorder le choix entre les deux options, je préfère encore mourir de ta main plutôt que vivre dans la solitude. »

Mes bras serrèrent plus intensément le corps de Natyos. Cette étreinte n'avait rien d'une violence, non, mais traduisait ma reconnaissance à l'égard de sa confession. Il était un elfe qui s'attachait vite et trop passionnément aux individus: je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher son empathie même si cela l'avait amené à de nombreux soucis. Après tout, sa passion demeurait son trait de caractère le plus séduisant, parmi une pléthore d'autres qui me fascinaient ! Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir?

Mon compagnon s'installa sur le lit sans même avoir pris le temps de se dévêtir. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés avant de l'amener contre moi. En temps normal, cela aurait attisé le désir du jeune elfe d'effectuer, disons... quelque chose ensemble. Cependant cette fois tout semblait différent, et Natyos resta de marbre à ma proposition tacite. Je fis glisser ma main le long de ses mèches dorées afin de ramener ces dernières en arrière, puis déposai un baiser sur le cou nu du sin'dorei. Comptait-il rester immobile toute la nuit? Pour une fois que le premier pas venait de moi, je commençai à sérieusement douter de mes charmes ! Prenant cela comme un défi et décidé à poursuivre mon entreprise, j'ôtai lentement mes vêtements jusqu'à entrer dans une totale nudité... et je retournai auprès de mon bien-aimé qui n'avait même pas lancé le moindre regard vers moi. Je pris sa main et, constatant agréablement que celle-ci était malléable, l'amenai aux endroits sensibles de mon anatomie. Il y eut un mouvement, faible certes, mais un mouvement quand même qui me signalait que mon partenaire ne sommeillait pas. encore. Je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes, lui assurant que dans ce genre de situation l'autre est sensé éprouver un petit quelque chose pour son partenaire.

« Sans doute, expliqua Natyos, que si quelqu'un venait à te voir dénudé et dans cette posture , cette personne trouverait un grand plaisir à te dompter.

-Je ne me laisserai pas dompter aussi aisément » répondis-je, murmurant à peine à son oreille.

L'elfe exécuta un demi-tour, me prit les poignets avant de passer au-dessus de moi et de m'immobiliser sur le matelas.

« Et si c'est moi le dompteur? songea-t-il à voix haute. Te laisserais-tu manier comme un animal?

-Souhaites-tu mesurer ta force à la mienne?. »

Un léger sourire aiguisa ses lèvres, traversant son visage de cette malice que j'aimais ressentir dans ses gestes lors de ces moments particuliers. Ainsi, ce dernier venait tout juste de s'amorcer !

Je lui demandai pour quelle raison était-il encore tout habillé. Natyos me suggéra d'enlever moi-même ses habits si ces derniers m'angoissaient à ce point. La pression se relâcha autour de mes poignets, me laissant toutes les opportunités possibles avec le corps du jeune elfe. Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise, explorant son fin abdomen et sa poitrine finement ciselée. Les jolis yeux verts de mon compagnon observaient mon bas-ventre: les pulsations irrégulières auxquelles paraissait en proie mon organe avaient l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Cela est un magnifique indicateur, me dit-il, afin de connaître les parties de son corps qui m'attiraient le plus. Tout en lui me semblait irréel et divin ! Les spasmes pas totalement contrôlables survinrent lorsque mes doigts touchèrent la poitrine du sin'dorei, plus intensément encore lorsqu'ils repassèrent le long de son abdomen avant de s'arrêter à la limite de son pantalon. Puis mes mains contournèrent la taille de Natyos afin de faire descendre les tissus qui recouvraient ses rondeurs. Mon organe s'affola soudain tandis que mes doigts tâtaient les fesses tendres et chaudes du bel elfe. Le vêtement descendu jusqu'à ses cuisses, mes mains revinrent à son ventre, passèrent sous l'habit sous lequel son intimité restait cachée... et étirèrent tout en repoussant. Un nouveau spasme me contracta l'organe à l'instant même où je vis celui de mon compagnon, tendu vers moi et traversé des mêmes rebonds. Je m'immobilisai un instant, instant durant lequel je contemplai la délicate anatomie de mon compagnon, instant durant lequel celui-ci en profita pour me parcourir le cou de sa langue. Tout était si parfait ! Si parfait... Il ne manquait plus à cette scène que les douces paroles de Natyos qui se répercutèrent dans tout mon corps frissonnant d'un désir farouche: lentement et d'une tonalité mélodieuse, l'elfe de sang venait de me réclamer d'être pris.

Natyos me laissa me placer derrière lui. Il se tenait là, devant moi, à quatre pattes et le fessier relevé dans ma direction. Ses hanches s'étaient assez écartées pour ne laisser aucune place à l'imagination: tandis que son anatomie masculine pendait entre ses cuisses, ses régions sensibles paraissaient m'inviter à les explorer. Comment aurais-je pu refuser une invitation aussi merveilleuse? Je m'avançai du sin'dorei, plaquant ma nudité à la sienne avant de la guider à l'endroit désigné. Mon compagnon me recommanda d'humidifier la zone avant toute chose, ajoutant que ma langue serait une excellente manière d'y parvenir. Il voulait que... Je pouvais aisément admette que son postérieur m'avait toujours attiré d'une façon obscène voire indécente mais ce qui m'était demandé ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit ! Obéissant aux conseils de mon partenaire, j'amenai mes lèvres jusqu'à ses rondeurs avant d'entreprendre de parcourir leurs formes de ma langue. Mes doigts ne purent s'empêcher de tâter ces parties charnues alors que ma bouche, se rapprochant du centre des hanches, ne cessait d'apprécier le présent du jeune elfe. Je parvins à la zone sensible plus rapidement que je l'aurais pensé, et tout aussi surpris je fus de ne pas hésiter à passer ma langue autour de celle-ci. Une fois ceci effectué, ma langue descendit l'entrejambe de Natyos jusqu'à passer le long de sa virilité que ses doigts avaient amenée en arrière. Le sin'dorei n'arrêtait pas de lever son postérieur, le ramener puis de le relever une fois de plus. Son désir autant que le mien grandissaient à mesure que je lui caressais ses basses régions, et ils grandirent jusqu'à ce que mon elfe, en proie à un intense plaisir, m'ordonnât de commencer les réjouissances.

Je me remis à genoux, la taille au niveau du fessier de Natyos, puis apposa mon extrémité à son entrée humide. Cela faisait partie de mes moments préférés: lorsque mon jeune partenaire se tenait prêt à être pénétré, qu'il désirait ardemment ce que je possédais entre les cuisses et qu'il se préparait à éprouver un immense plaisir à sentir mes possessions entrer en lui. Et elles entrèrent... lentement au début avant d'accélérer progressivement. Le sin'dorei gémissait d'une manière qui ne pouvait que m'enhardir toujours davantage tandis que je sentais ses fesses adoucir les contours de mon intimité. Je m'avançai en ce que j'avais désiré en prenant une chambre à deux, et cela me faisait une grande joie de savoir Natyos tant enclin à satisfaire mes inclinations malgré que son ancien partenaire dormait dans la pièce voisine: peu de risque cependant que nos gémissements fussent entendus de l'autre côté des murs ! Pendant que nos corps s'entremêlaient, mes mains caressaient Natyos du bas du dos jusqu'à sa crinière blonde en passant par ses omoplates, à la même hauteur que son bassin. Il était parfait... Je n'allais pas tarder à me déverser: cet échange sera certes rapide, mais cet elfe était si excitant que faire durer davantage signifierait s'interrompre en de nombreuses occasions, chose que tous deux ne désirions guère, et que je savais ne pas être en mesure d'effectuer de toute manière. Je prévins mon cher elfe quelques instants avant d'emplir ses profondeurs de mes flux, ce qui l'accommodait grassement tant il avait écarté ses cuisses sitôt ma précédente annonce finie. Comme à notre habitude, nous restâmes immobiles jusqu'à ce que j'eus achevé ma besogne, suite à quoi je me retirai en m'assurant de ne rien laisser pour l'extérieur. Natyos me remercia pour mes efforts. Comme s'il était nécessaire de se forcer pour lui faire plaisir ! Il se rallongea ensuite, se remettant sur le dos avant de s'étirer longuement. Je n'eus pas de mal à remarquer que son organe était toujours embrasé, probablement proche d'être terminé. Ce sin'dorei... toujours prêt à s'exhiber de la façon la plus irrésistible qui soit !

Je répondis à son appel et m'installai auprès de lui, le visage à côté de sa virilité ardente. J'empoignai cette dernière, l'inclinai vers mes lèvres puis la stimulai aussitôt. Natyos souhaitait certainement me surprendre, alors je jouais le jeu et continuais à manipuler rapidement son membre: celui-ci, inévitablement, fit jaillir ses marées blanches entre mes lèvres, bien que la plupart des jets allèrent se répandre sur ma joue. Ma langue se mit à amener la semence du sin'dorei autour de ma bouche jusqu'à mon palais. Avec un identique ravissement qu'à l'habituel, Natyos remarqua à haute voix ô combien j'appréciais le goût de ses liquides et celui de son organe. Comme à l'habituel, cette remarque me fit entrer dans un embarras singulier. À croire qu'il adorait me faire rougir ! Je relâchai son intimité et posai ma tête contre sa cuisse. Sa main vint à la rencontre de mes cheveux avant de se mettre à les caresser lentement.

« Pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu pas? » interrogea-t-il.

L'embrasser? Ma bouche était encore pleine ! À moins qu'il s'agissait justement de ses intentions... L'elfe de sang me rappela que j'avais promis de lui obéir, alors je dus m'exécuter. Je me mis à sa hauteur, avalant à la hâte ses dernières semences avant de laisser sa langue entrer en moi. Ce baiser ne dura que peu. Natyos se retira et m'observa: il paraissait véritablement reconnaissant et heureux. Il ne semblait plus être ce petit elfe mélancolique que j'avais rencontré à Cabestan. Son doigt caressa ma joue, retirant ses produits les plus lointains avant de les transporter jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je ressentais du bonheur aussi de l'avoir prêt de moi, du bonheur de le sentir aussi proche et aimant. Toutefois, c'était comme s'il avait quelque chose à me prouver. Jamais auparavant je ne l'aurais pensé aussi assuré dans ses gestuelles ! J'espérais seulement que tout ceci ne représentait pas qu'une simple mise à l'épreuve à mon égard et que Natyos, aussi sincère pouvait-il être, ne m'avait pas menti sur ses véritables affections envers Maïko.

_Fenzel_

Cet endroit était horrible ! Je détestais les Maleterres et la « nourriture » que les croisés nous avaient servi. Je méprisais ces sales elfes de sang qui devaient sûrement copuler sauvagement à l'instant même où je parlais, et parler d'eux à Greiss était tout sauf une sage décision puisque chaque fois que je prononçais leur nom je sentais une vive excitation s'allumer dans le regard du worgen, et pas seulement dans son regard d'ailleurs. Je m'allongeai sur mon matelas, celui du haut de préférence, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de repousser les ardeurs de Greiss qui me rejoignit aussitôt. Je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon, alors autant en finir vite ! Je tournai le dos au worgen puis abaissai mon pantalon, dénudant sous son corps affamé mes parties les plus tendres.

« Hey ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un garçon facile quand même? »

Un garçon facile? Lui qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui ne semblait jamais être rassasié? Non jamais ! M'enfin, s'il s'était assagi au cours des quelques dernières heures de voyage...

« Halte-là ! reprit brusquement Greiss tout en m'empêchant de lui refaire face. Je ne peux cependant pas décliner l'offre d'un met aussi délicieux que celui proposé... Mais ce sera toi qui te chargeras des formalités ! »

Le worgen s'allongea à côté de moi et me fit signe de venir sur lui. J'enjambai dès lors la masse recouverte de poils et me plaçai au niveau du nombril, tournant toujours le dos à sa partie supérieure. Ma concentration se portait surtout à son entrejambe qui venait à peine de sortir de la fourrure. Je caressai lentement le haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que son organe fût suffisamment étendu pour pouvoir l'empoigner. J'approchai le mien du sien et d'une seule main je me mis à les manier l'un contre l'autre. Je savais bien que Greiss ne résisterait pas à la tentative de me toucher, d'autant que ma position aurait été idéale pour une tout autre chose ! Je sentis ses grandes mains de worgen s'emparer de mes rondeurs. Tantôt il les étirait, tantôt il les claquait avec une relative douceur. Après quelques unes de ses manipulations, le gilnéen écarta mes endroits charnus et s'immobilisa. Enfin, pas de partout puisque son organe lui était entré dans une phase de turbulences !

« Ça ! se réjouit-il. C'est un postérieur que j'aime ! »

Ses paumes maintenant toujours mes rondeurs, ses pouces se détachèrent du lot et commencèrent à remuer le centre de toute son attention.

« Oui ! Tu es vraiment un aimable garçon... un garçon avec un arrière-train magnifique ! »

Moi qui pensais que j'aurais tout à faire ! Ce ne fut à l'évidence plus le cas lorsque l'un de ses doigts entra en moi afin de préparer le terrain à son appendice. Il cessa toutefois toute activité. Sans doute le worgen venait-il de se rappeler ses engagements. Il m'invita alors à remuer mon postérieur afin de poursuivre les opérations, ce que je fis... même si je préférais largement stimuler son organe et non son doigt. Il profita au mieux de ce moment détente, puis d'un coup décida de passer aux choses sérieuses: il ôta ses mains de mes hanches avant de me demander de lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. C'est comme si c'était fait !

Je m'avançai un peu de sorte à faire passer son entrejambe juste derrière moi, puis plaquai celle-ci entre mes hanches pour aussitôt la caresser entre mes rondeurs: Greiss adorait ça ! J'entendais sa lente respiration caractéristique de quand il était comblé, et ça me comblait aussi !

« Mon bel orphelin ! Mon être de Lumière ! » lança-t-il tout en passant sa main le long de mon dos.

Voilà qu'il commençait à dérailler. Je détestais quand il m'inventait une vie, comme si la mienne était trop misérable et qu'il fallût en masquer le désintérêt par des fantaisies ! Ce mépris ne m'empêchera pas toutefois de continuer à stimuler le worgen. J'adorais donner du plaisir aux autres, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça ! Lorsque je fus prêt, j'introduisis le long membre de Greiss à l'intérieur de moi. Par instinct ses mains se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de ma taille tandis que je lui faisais gagner en profondeur. Arrivé au bout du chemin je débutai aussitôt les stimulations, relevant mon corps puis l'abaissant le long de l'intimité du worgen qui en semblait plus que satisfait.

« Mets-toi plus en arrière chaton » me conseilla Greiss entre deux de ses lentes expirations.

En arrière? Fallait-il m'allonger? J'inclinai le corps sans toutefois écraser mon partenaire. Mais alors que je me maintenais en l'air je sentis le bras du worgen m'étreindre avant de m'amener contre son torse. Il avait une bien étrange conception de l'autonomie !

Il me donna un coup de langue sur ma joue avant de me murmurer de reprendre le rythme. Notre configuration n'était pas des plus évidentes pour moi mais je demeurai infaillible et poursuivis mes mouvements de bassin sur son bas-ventre.

« Tu es excellent, me chuchota Greiss. Un beau petit elfe pour me rendre service ! »

Je n'étais pas si petit...

« Tu es tout jeune, un gamin autant dire ! »

Ce n'était pas seulement une affaire de majorité ! Ne pas l'avoir et être très loin de celle-ci ne signifiait pas n'être qu'un gosse !

« Tu n'aimes pas que je vante ta jeunesse? ricana le worgen. Sois susceptible à mes remarques, arrogant dans tes attitudes et pense avoir le dessus sur moi: c'est ça que j'adore le plus ! »

Voulait-il me mettre en colère? Je savais que si je tentais de me défaire il me ramènerait contre lui avant de me heurter sans aucune délicatesse. Je préférais poursuivre notre échange avec lenteur, alors je ne gardai le silence.

« Tu as vraiment de jolies fesses, se confessa Greiss. De celles qui me rendent dingue ! »

Celles qui le rendaient dingue? Bien sûr... je ne m'attendais pas à être le seul elfe à convoiter de toute manière... Mais par curiosité, que ferait-il si Natyos venait à lui présenter les siennes? Le rythme des pénétrations s'accéléra subitement.

« Natyos, commença le gilnéen tandis qu'il me donnait ses plus violentes percées, Natyos garderait sûrement la trace de mon passage pendant un long moment ! »

Et... Et si c'était Aesen qui s'inclinait? Une fois encore, la cadence gagna en vitesse.

« Un beau chevalier soumis ! s'excita-t-il. Je le prendrais lui et son Natyos, les deux ensemble ! »

Ah ! Greiss n'avait pas tord au sujet d'Aesen ! Et... Maïko? L'entrejambe du worgen devint plus rapide, mais l'augmentation restait assez légère cette fois.

« Maïko est mignon dans son genre, mais j'ai déjà un joli elfe de la nuit à ma disposition ! Et puis... je l'ai déjà visité ! »

Sérieusement? Et comment étais-je par rapport à lui?

« Bien plus sauvage, répondit aussitôt Greiss. Plus vif et plus mince ! »

Cette réponse me satisfaisait ! Ah, et, j'allais oublier, si c'était Alekseï qui voulait être traversé? L'organe du worgen devint d'un coup si rapide en moi que je crus qu'une violente passion l'avait soudain dominé. Cette célérité ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... Mes attentes rencontrèrent un grand succès lorsque je sentis ses liquides se répandre en moi. De tous les moments possibles dans un acte d'amour, celui-là était mon préféré ! Le worgen se retira tout aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, sans même patienter le temps de faire éclater ses derniers jets à l'intérieur. Il s'allongea ensuite à côté de moi, me laissant être dans ses bras... pour un temps.

« Alors, insistai-je, pour Alekseï? Que lui ferais-tu?

-Pose pas ce genre de questions à propos de mon ami et dors ! »


	55. Acte 4 Scène 2(Au Pays du Repos Troublé)

Scène 47

Au Pays du Repos Troublé

Maïko

Je me réveillai peu avant les premières lueurs du jour. Ce jour-là je comptais rejoindre mes confrères druides qui avaient installé leur campement plus à l'ouest de la chapelle de l'espoir, elle-même au nord de nos positions actuelles. Je tentai de me lever, ce qui signifiait s'évader de l'étreinte d'Alekseï. Ce dernier dormait encore tout contre moi, un bras et une jambe passant sur mon corps et le museau plaqué contre mon épaule. Étrangement, mon compagnon était en forme de worgen: il avait du se transformer durant la nuit, ce qui alourdissait quelque peu ses membres. Je soulevai avec douceur son bras afin de le reposer le long du corps du worgen, puis je me préparai à en faire de même pour sa jambe mais à peine avais-je touché sa cuisse qu'Alekseï ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu veux t'en aller? me demanda-t-il calmement avant de s'apercevoir de son apparence. Comment est-ce possible? »

Je lui affirmai que je ne le trouvais pas effrayant en worgen, que cette forme conservait le charme qu'il possédait en humain.

« J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé à cause de... Enfin... je fais toutes les nuits le même rêve... »

Le même rêve? S'il se métamorphosait involontairement il ne devait sûrement pas s'agir de visions paisibles.

« En effet, admit-il, elles ne le restent pas. Je pense toujours à mon royaume et, aussi bizarre que cela pourrait paraître, à ma femme. »

Sa femme?! Alors il était... Alekseï abaissait le regard.

« Plus maintenant... Elle est morte. »

Voilà que je ne savais plus où me mettre... Le gilnéen remarqua mon embarras et s'empressa de me serrer tendrement contre lui.

« Je t'ai toi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent. »

Vraiment très étrange... affectueux certes, mais étrange... Alors comme ça il aimait les femmes?

« Pas les femmes, seulement Andara, répondit Alekseï. Tout comme je n'aime pas les hommes, seulement toi. »

Cela me touchait énormément, bien que le malaise persistait à survivre à ses paroles...

« D'ailleurs, reprit-il tout en poussant légèrement mon menton de son museau, j'espère que tu as apprécié hier soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude avec la gente masculine, et pour cette soirée au calme je souhaitais quelque chose que je connaissais plus: loin de moi l'idée de te prendre pour une femme bien sûr, mais je pense qu'elles auraient apprécié ! »

Tout était parfait hier. Je n'avais aucune plainte à formuler: jamais avant je n'avais atteint un tel désir, un désir parfait ! Et puis, débutai-je en posant ma main sur la poitrine du worgen, j'avais été en compagnie d'un très bel homme !

Alekseï s'arrangeait toujours pour m'être agréable, si bien que je me sentais coupable d'avoir voulu le laisser seul pour son réveil. Après tout, peut-être que si je lui demandais de m'accompagner au campement cénarien... Le worgen paraissait ravi de mon attention et accepta aussitôt la proposition. S'il le désirait, il pourrait me rejoindre là-bas tous les jours au cours de l'après-midi: il aura à suivre en parallèle l'entraînement de l'Aube d'Argent ici bien sûr, mais au moins il pourra trouver un peu de répit en la compagnie des druides. En revanche, mieux fallait se laver un peu avant de prendre la route ! Le worgen me lécha la joue.

« Tu n'es pas tenté de... hésita-t-il timidement. Enfin, nous ne pourrons que nous laver dans les bains, rien de plus alors... »

Mon cher louveteau souffrait-il de ses pulsions matinales? Il me proposa de se remettre sous forme humaine et, si j'en avais le désir, de m'obéir en toute circonstance. Non Alekseï: nous ne devions pas tarder ici et un bain rapide serait suffisant. Constatant la tristesse du gilnéen considérablement accrue par quelques artifices, j'ajoutai que nous aurons l'occasion de nous rattraper plus tard. Nous nous levâmes alors, après avoir pris soin de dissimuler les marques de la veille sous des tissus sales., puis entrâmes à tâtons dans le long corridor qui traversait les dortoirs.

_Natyos_

Se réveiller et avoir comme première vision le doux visage de l'être aimé, paisible et magnifique dans sa torpeur, alors que tout ce qui nous entourait nous paraissait si hostile et affreux... Je caressais lentement la joue d'Aesen tandis qu'il m'étreignait de ses bras dans une parfaite nudité. J'imaginais son corps nu sous le drap d'un jaune fade, son corps et... Je le sentais sur ma jambe: la virilité du paladin se reposait elle-aussi... mais pas pour longtemps. Je descendis lentement sous les tissus, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller mon tendre amant, jusqu'à stabiliser mon visage au niveau de son entre-cuisses. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point ses cuisses étaient attirantes ! Mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus s'étendait entre celles-ci: ce membre à moitié au repos laissait déjà apparaître sa fine extrémité rosâtre: j'y apposai aussitôt mes lèvres, puis ma langue caressa les contours qui faisait la rupture avec le corps principal de cette séduisante virilité. Cette dernière se mit à grandir ! Parvenais-je à échauffer mon chevalier, même dans son sommeil? J'accélérai les mouvements de langue, étendant peu à peu leur portée jusqu'à longer l'entièreté de l'organe aux trois quarts déployé. J'en venais à me demander si Aesen dormait vraiment ou s'il se laissait simplement aller ! Toutes les formes de son membre avaient fini de se dessiner, ce qui me donnait toujours plus d'ardeur dans mes entreprises. Mon défi sera de savoir si je parviendrais à le faire se déverser sans même le réveiller: en cas de réponse positive, je saurais à l'avenir que je pourrais le goûter à chaque fois qu'il fermera l'œil, bien que cette perspective ne m'enchanterait guère sachant que n'importe qui pourrait tout aussi bien abuser de lui. Mais à peine cette pensée m'avait-elle troublé l'esprit que je sentis un poids s'appesantir sur mon crâne: une main? Qui me caressait les cheveux? Aesen venait de se réveiller !

Il n'avait pas le sommeil très léger pour un garde du corps ! Mon compagnon ricana avant de m'informer que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était évadé du rêve. Malgré cela il était resté immobile, trouvant que j'accomplissais du bon travail. Aesen précisa qu'il avait adoré la manière avec laquelle j'avais utilisé ma langue autour de son extrémité. En retour, je le complimentai sur les formes généreuses de son organe. Le silence qui suivit fut des plus délectables: je pouvais presque voir ses jolies joues rougir suite à mon gentil compliment ! Bien, il était temps de mettre fin à notre petit plaisir ! Personnellement je pourrais continuer toute la journée durant, mais nous avions des choses à faire, sans omettre que notre absence amènerait un vent de suspicion quant à nos relations. Les caresses de mes lèvres devinrent plus rapides, le plus rapide que j'étais capable afin d'échauffer au plus vite mon partenaire. Ce dernier ne resta pas de marbre à mes mouvements: je le sentais particulièrement excité, peut-être était-il plus du matin que du soir ! Toujours était-il qu'il demeurait sage jusqu'à atteindre cet instant unique et magnifique, cet instant vécu juste avant que son membre ne relâchât sa semence entre mes lèvres. Soir ou matin, la charge d'Aesen restait toujours aussi conséquente mais je ne laissais rien pour le lit et engloutis la moindre goutte qui s'échappait du sin'dorei, pressant au nécessaire l'organe afin de le débarrasser au maximum. Lorsque j'eus achevé de tout ingurgiter, je refis surface et vis le visage apaisé et jovial de l'elfe. Il me prit dès lors dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser comme je l'avais fait la veille. Je sentis sa langue folle remuer entre mes joues. Ah, Aesen ! Jamais je ne saurais vivre sans toi !

Suite à notre dernière romance, nous nous rhabillâmes avant de quitter la chambre. Dans un soucis de réorganisation, Aesen entra dans la pièce où dormaient Alekseï et Maïko. J'eus comme une poussée de frayeur à l'idée de les voir, tous les deux, partager le même lit, nus et enserrés l'un à l'autre. Heureusement ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre, sûrement avaient-ils quitté les lieux plus tôt dans la matinée. Le paladin sortit de la pièce avant d'aller dans celle de Greiss et de Fenzel. Ah ! Nous pûmes constater que le lit supérieur était occupé par le kal'dorei et le lit inférieur par le worgen. Ce dernier se leva en sursaut, agrippant son drap autour de la taille, un drap assez fin pour ne pas lui combler ses attentes tant il était possible de percevoir au travers.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? s'écria le gilnéen, paniqué. Vous êtes venus pour nous reluquer c'est ça? »

Fenzel descendit de son lit. Le jeune elfe était tout habillé? Ce Greiss m'avait pourtant l'air d'un sacré gaillard... L'intéressé lança un rapide coup d'œil à son colocataire avant de hausser les épaules.

« Beh quoi? nous lança-t-il comme énonçant une évidence. C'est peut-être votre genre à vous, les elfes de sang, mais ce n'est pas une attitude partagée par tout le monde ! Alors faites vos trucs d'elfes dans votre coin et ne dérangez pas les braves gens ! »

Le worgen remarqua mon intérêt involontaire pour sa basse silhouette que le tissu ne parvenait pas à cacher. Pris d'un embarras de comédien, il se remit aussitôt assis sur son matelas avant d'émettre quelques grognements.

« Si tu veux te rincer l'œil mon mignon, me dit-il comme un marchand sur le point de faire une proposition alléchante, tu dois d'abord enlever quelques vêtements ! »

Et moi qui avais commencé à douter des attirances du gilnéen...

Nous suivîmes tous trois le paladin jusqu'à la cour centrale aménagée juste devant le fort. Le haut-dirigeant des lieux, un humain, se présenta à nous comme ayant été membre de la garde royale de Hurlevent: un certain commandant répondant au nom de Wilfried Demuth. Il assigna mon chevalier au commandement de notre groupe, commandement passant en premier lieu par un entraînement spécifique aux croisés. Alors comme ça, Aesen allait nous entraîner? Greiss informa le dirigeant qu'Alekseï reviendra et participera au même titre que nous au programme de perfectionnement. Le gilnéen semblait se sentir seul sans son compagnon !

« Dans ce cas, lança Wilfried, vous vous associerez à cet Alekseï et vous, les jeunes elfes de sang et elfe de la nuit, vous formerez un second duo. Dès à présent vous obéissez aux ordres du chevalier de sang Aesen. Tous vous serez demain en bonne voie pour appartenir à l'Aube d'Argent. Reposez-vous bien jusque-là. »

Le dirigeant regagna ses appartements aussitôt son discours achevé. Fenzel prit ses distances du worgen afin de s'approcher de moi. Après s'être assuré de ne pas être vu par le paladin, il me fit un clin d'œil et... passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres ? Que me voulait-il?! Non, pas ça ! Je rejoignis mon chevalier à la hâte afin de lui suggérer de me placer avec Alekseï, le plus fiable selon moi, toutefois j'eus droit à un refus catégorique. On ne pouvait pas transgresser les ordres du haut-dirigeant ! Alors quoi? Devrais-je me battre contre le kal'dorei dans le seul objectif d'éviter le pire? Je devais au moins me rassurer puisque j'aurais pu tomber plus mal: après tout, j'aurais pu être associé à Greiss...

_Greiss_

Entouré par autant d'elfes séduisants ! Par ailleurs, il me semblait avoir tapé dans l'œil de Natyos lorsque ce dernier m'avait vu à poil dans la chambre alors, peut-être si les circonstances m'étaient favorables, pourrais-je lui taper dans un autre endroit. Mon esprit s'égarait à imaginer le comportement du joli elfe de sang à travers diverses et tout autant improbables situations dans lesquelles je parvenais toujours à le conquérir. Ses gémissements de jeune garçon devaient être si doux à entendre...

« Je constate que je n'aurai rien à t'enseigner sur la méditation. »

Aesen ! Ce beau gosse m'avait fait sursauter à approcher sans même prévenir ! Tentant vainement de reprendre mes esprits devant une aussi agréable vision, je ne pus qu'acquiescer tout en souriant d'une manière imbécile. Il me rendit mon sourire, quoique d'une façon autrement plus charmante que la mienne, avant de me tourner le dos. Mes yeux ! Mon regard ! Tout devint incontrôlable si bien je fus forcé bien malgré moi à observer l'arrière-train du sin'dorei tandis qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Je tentais d'imaginer l'apparence de ce morceau d'amour débarrassé de toute cette armure inutile. Pourquoi toute cette plaque? Il n'y avait pourtant rien ici qui pourrait déclencher tant de craintes ! Cet elfe avait-il si peur d'être pourfendu? Il fallait admettre, en voyant Natyos, que l'elfe brun ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude... Fenzel ! Mon jeune minet était encore là ! Ce filou paraissait être en train de draguer Natyos. J'aurais grandement apprécié proposer à ce dernier de me soulager, mais l'affaire était pressante: j'avais besoin du kal'dorei !

Je m'interposai entre les deux petits elfes, proposant à Fen' de m'accompagner quelque part. Une petite planque en vérité, que j'avais aperçue au détour d'un chemin lorsque nous avions quitté le fort. Il comprit vite de quoi il était question, Natyos aussi d'ailleurs. Ses longs sourcils blonds se froncèrent en chœur. Mon compagnon acquiesça avant de saluer le sin'dorei, puis se laissa guider vers le lieu désigné sans poser de conditions. Nous atterrîmes donc dans un étroit placard, à peine assez large pour nous deux, enfin... Je proposai à mon jeune ami de me tourner le dos afin de prendre le moins de temps coincés en pareille place -Outre cela j'en profitai pour me remettre en forme humaine, celle de worgen ne pouvant se glisser à l'intérieur des lieux- Celui-ci m'obéit et ne broncha pas lorsque j'abaissai son pantalon, découvrant ses fines rondeurs bleutées d'elfe de la nuit. Je voulus m'approcher assez près de ces formes afin de commencer au plus vite l'incursion en lui, toutefois je me rappelai de mon faible état d'humain. Comment? Je n'aurai pas le droit d'être plus près de lui? Pas cette fois-ci, et je ne pouvais plus attendre davantage ! Cela semblait bien l'arranger, mais qu'il ne se plût guère à se croire inaccessible: la prochaine fois que nous serons seuls je rattraperai ce manquement !

Une main caressait ses tendres formes tandis que l'autre était occupée à me stimuler. Fenzel s'inclinait en avant chaque fois que je lui demandais, me conférant une vue toujours plus précise de ses parties sensibles. Je lui dégageai parfois le terrain, jusqu'à finalement m'immobiliser lorsque sa sensibilité était claire sous mon regard avide. La paralysie n'avait cependant pas atteint la main restée sur ma chair qui accomplissait des prouesses autour de mon entrejambe ! Je repensai au visage de Natyos et à celui d'Aesen, à ce moment lors duquel ce dernier s'était éloigné de moi. Je me rappelai de son postérieur qui se mouvait au rythme de ses pas comme une invitation à être manié. Natyos qui fronçait les sourcils... et Aesen qui me souriait avant de remuer son arrière-train. Le plaisir avait tellement gagné en intensité que je ne parvins à maîtriser les éclats de mon organe. Ils jaillirent d'un coup, se posant sur le fessier de Fenzel et même salissant ses vêtements. Je m'excusai auprès du jeune elfe et essuyai mon extrémité sur un morceau de tissu que j'arrachai d'un drapeau posé à mes pieds, puis sortis du placard et me remis l'instant suivant sous forme de worgen. Fenzel me suivit, constatant avec colère les dégâts sur ses chausses. Du calme, petit kal'dorei ! Il ne s'agissait que de ma semence !

_Alekseï_

Maïko et moi avions quitté les dortoirs peu avant la levée du jour et étions parvenus au campement cénarien au cours de la matinée. Une chance que mon compagnon connaissait les zones les plus dangereuses des Maleterres, sinon nous n'aurions pu survivre à ce court trajet qui m'avait pourtant paru si long à cause des détours... Je crus être arrivé en plein rêve: des animaux vivants, et même des fleurs que la putrescence n'avait corrompues ! Cet endroit semblait avoir été épargné par la maladie, comme si la Nature avait concentré toute sa puissance et sa beauté au sein d'un espace aussi restreint, et avait créé un havre de vie en plein cœur d'une région morte. Maïko me présenta à ses confrères, des kal'doreis et des taurens pour la plupart, hormis quelques trolls et deux ou trois gilnéens qui trainaient dans le coin. Je suivis mon compagnon jusqu'à sa tente, assez petite et de confection elfique, et ne pus qu'accepter lorsque celui-ci m'invita à l'intérieur afin d'y boire quelque chose de revigorant selon ses propres termes. L'elfe sortit alors d'une caisse posée sous la petite table une bouteille emplie d'un liquide violacé. Du vin darnassien?! Ce Maïko était décidément plein de surprises !

Durant notre entretien, le kal'dorei m'informa que le nécromancien que nous avions pris en chasse était en effet retourné dans les Maleterres, bien que sa localisation exacte fût encore inconnue. Un mort-vivant aussi affreux que lui n'aurait pu échapper à la vigilance des elfes de sang et des réprouvés s'il avait passé les frontières de la région. Le druide toussota. L'information n'avait pas encore été vérifiée, me confia celui-ci, mais il demeurait possible que le nécromancien avait été envoyé en Kalimdor par un agent de la Dame Noire. Les elfes de sang étant leurs alliés privilégiés, il nous fallait rester prudents sur la conduite à suivre à l'égard du royaume réprouvé ainsi que celui de Quel'Thalas. Cela viendrait s'ajouter à notre mission de purification de la région, région sous le contrôle étroit du Fléau mort-vivant: autant dire que nous devions être méfiants envers presque tous les habitants de cette partie du continent. Heureusement que l'Aube d'Argent était là pour soutenir cette expédition cénarienne ! Une fois de plus, le visage de Maïko afficha un rictus de désaccord avant de se mettre à murmurer. Sans notre ennemi commun qu'était le Fléau, il y aurait fort à parier que les croisés des Maleterres lutteraient pour gouverner la zone en seuls maîtres. De plus, ajouta l'elfe, nous devions la résurrection de Kel'Thuzad, grand nécromancien du Fléau et conseiller d'Arthas, à l'incapacité de l'Aube d'Argent à préserver le phylactère de l'Archi-liche sous bonne garde. Maïko s'approcha de moi.

« Incapacité... ou collaboration. »

Collaboration? L'Aube d'Argent négocierait-elle avec les morts-vivants?!

« Dans les deux cas, chuchota mon compagnon, nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes quant aux agissements de cette organisation. Je ne pourrais assister à ton entraînement, du fait de mon affiliation à Cénarius, cependant, si tu es d'accord, peut-être pourrais-tu...

-Les espionner? l'interrompais-je. Cela me convient ! »

Maïko m'adressa un sourire. Je le trouvais magnifique aujourd'hui, sans toute cette tristesse qui lui minait son tempérament aventureux. Je me sentis idiot lorsque l'elfe de la nuit, comprenant mes désirs d'un simple regard, me demanda de quelle façon je concevais la chose dans mon esprit. Hey ! Je n'étais pas Greiss ! Peut-être je n'arrivais pas à dissimuler mes attentes, cela ne signifiait pas obligatoirement que mon compagnon était contraint à suivre mes humeurs ! Il ne devrait pas se sentir piégé par notre relation: lui-aussi avait sa liberté ! Maïko m'assura que cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il comptait me le dire: il souhaitait que j'eusse une seconde chance de l'émouvoir... une seconde chance au sein d'un endroit qu'il avait longuement préparé !

Cette déclaration avait suffit à m'intriguer. Maïko se leva alors, me proposant de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce lieu mystérieux qu'il nommait son sanctuaire. Sans lui poser la moindre question je le laissai me guider sur plusieurs centaines de mètres: nous quittâmes tout d'abord le campement cénarien, puis nous nous faufilâmes à travers les territoires malades et accidentés des Maleterres avant de traverser un petit lac à l'aide d'une petite embarcation que le kal'dorei avait dissimulée plusieurs mois auparavant. Nous nous approchâmes des montagnes. J'étais dès lors perdu, sans disposer du moindre point de reconnaissance qui m'aurait permis de repérer notre situation. Je ne dérangeai pourtant pas mon compagnon: celui-ci paraissait si sûr de lui... Sûr certes, mais il semblait aussi en proie à d'intenses réflexions tant son visage demeurait sérieux et impassible. À quoi pouvait-il bien songer? Une secousse fit soudain trembler le transport. L'elfe de la nuit posa aussitôt pied à terre et m'invita, toujours de manière silencieuse, à le suivre au-travers des branchages qui nous faisaient face. Arrivé à un certain niveau, Maïko s'immobilisa subitement. Je l'entendis pousser un long soupir avant de me demander de passer devant lui. Une totale confiance en mon compagnon je m'exécutai, repoussant dès lors les dernières branches vigoureuses jusqu'à sortir enfin de cet enchevêtrement infernal.

Je restai debout, à mon tour immobile, au commencement de ce qui s'étendait sous mon regard. De la verdure, des fleurs ainsi qu'un jeune chêne ! Tant de pousses magnifiques qui avaient échappé à la peste ! Comment ce miracle avait-il été possible?

« Cela fait plusieurs années déjà que j'entretiens ce bosquet. Je suis heureux de le revoir en si bon état. »

Maïko avait revigoré cet espace... tout seul?!

« Nous étions deux... »

Deux? Un druide aussi? L'elfe acquiesça lentement.

« Cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. J'aimerais que ce sanctuaire devienne le nôtre. »

Le... nôtre? Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tomber en un rêve aussi doux, surtout pas en ces terres étrangères, et pourtant... Je me retournai et aperçus le kal'dorei, déjà torse nu, qui s'apprêtait à démettre ses chausses. Tout cela était parfait, parfait... aurais-je raison de douter de cette réalité? Je sentis le corps de Maïko se serrer doucement contre le mien. Ses doigts passèrent sous mon vêtement avant de descendre jusqu'à caresser mon intimité. N'allions-nous pas souiller ce paysage? L'elfe me sourit soudain avec tendresse.

« Aucune place ne peut interdire la vie. »

De sa main encore libre, mon compagnon prit mon poignet afin de le porter à sa nudité éveillée.

« Voici ce qu'un mort ne pourra plus jamais atteindre ni ressentir. »

Mes doigts s'articulèrent d'eux-mêmes, enserrant le membre de du kal'dorei avant de le stimuler avec lenteur. Je savais ce que mon compagnon avait en tête en caressant autant mon bas-ventre, cette fois-ci cependant je désirais le découvrir d'une autre manière que la fois précédente: je fus le premier à m'agenouiller. L'instant suivant je postai sa virilité entre mes lèvres. Maïko ne fit aucun geste de recul malgré son étonnement. La volonté de lui procurer du plaisir autant que la beauté de sa large extrémité violacée me firent gagner en vitesse. Néanmoins mes caresses ne réussirent pas à immobiliser l'elfe très longtemps puisque ce dernier se mit à genoux, m'embrassa hâtivement, puis s'allongea sur son côté, juste devant moi. Il leva alors une jambe en l'air et me fit profiter d'une vue magnifique de ses formes athlétiques. Je ne pus résister à la tentation et me plaçai aussitôt entre ses jambes tandis que j'ôtais mon pantalon. Maïko se montrait si généreux envers moi... La préparation ne dura pas tellement le désir que j'éprouvais pour son corps s'était accrue après pareilles visions. Sitôt mon entrée effectuée, l'elfe reposa sa cuisse sur l'autre et me laissa l'explorer lentement. Si lentement... Je perçus son visage plaqué sur l'herbe s'embellir d'un sourire de satisfaction. Et ce corps... En une telle position je pouvais admirer sur une moitié de torse ses muscles se mouvoir à chacune de mes poussées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser de mes doigts cette poitrine à demi-visible. Ma langue suivit le mouvement, passant le long de son abdomen et de ses pectoraux tout en poursuivant mes heurts sur son postérieur.

Son organe ne cessait de se contracter contre son ventre. J'accélérai la cadence et vis ses lèvres s'ouvrir. Maïko respirait par saccades. Je me positionnai au-dessus de son corps, gardant ma virilité en lui tandis que ma langue lui léchait les bras, les épaules, le cou et le visage. L'elfe tourna la tête vers moi afin que je parvinsse à l'embrasser plus aisément. Il me démontra en un seul et long baiser toute la démesure de son excitation et de sa fougue et moi, porté par un essor nouveau, j'amplifiai les mouvements à l'intérieur de lui, leur faisant gagner portée et vitesse. Enfin ! J'entendis le jeune druide pousser quelques gémissements de plaisir ! Sa voix résonnait à mes oreilles comme la plus harmonieuse des mélodies et me fit accroître toujours plus mes rebonds, toujours davantage tandis que mon compagnon s'abandonnait à moi, désirant de moi mes plus puissants assauts. La célérité s'accrut au même rythme que la chaleur qui nous surplomba entièrement. En cet instant je serrai Maïko tout contre moi. Le jeune elfe me murmura entre ses brèves respirations qu'il était sur le point de se déverser: il en parut à la fois émerveillé et stupéfié. Je voulus lui répondre par des paroles identiques, mais alors que j'eus débuté le premier mot mes liquides emplirent abondamment le kal'dorei.

C'était fini. Pourtant aucun de nous deux ne parvenait à quitter l'autre. Je restais en lui, la tête collée à la sienne, jusqu'à ce que mon organe se fût suffisamment rétracté pour sortir de lui-même. L'elfe tourna la tête vers moi, les paupières et les lèvres à peine ouvertes, puis prononça lentement un faible « merci ». Un remerciement? J'avais la sensation de lui avoir fait bonne impression, et peut-être pas qu'une simple impression d'ailleurs ! Toujours était-il que j'avais adoré autant que lui cette aventure intime, et qu'il aurait été injuste de m'attribuer tout le mérite. Sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, Maïko m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis par un coup de langue sur la joue. Je basculai lentement derrière lui sans jamais le relâcher: je ressentais une telle frayeur à l'idée de le sentir me quitter que je ne pouvais me résoudre à desserrer mon étreinte. Toutefois, après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité totale, il devint évident que le kal'dorei ne désirait que demeurer le corps blotti contre le mien. Et nous restâmes ainsi de longs moments, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vînt nous lier pour les heures prochaines...


	56. Acte 4 Scène 3 (Un Coéquipier Gênant)

Scène 48

Un Coéquipier Gênant

_Natyos_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous avions débarqué aux Maleterres. Alekseï et Maïko semblaient n'avoir jamais partagé quelque chose aussi fort tandis que Greiss et Fenzel continuaient à me tourner autour. Parfois, il survenait qu'Aesen ne se trouvât pas auprès de moi lorsque ces deux-là rôdaient dans les environs, et même si j'avais des raisons de penser que l'avantage aurait été mien face à Fenzel, mes espoirs de vaincre déchantaient vite contre Greiss: plus vicieux et fourbe que lui, ça n'existait pas ! Je crus même l'avoir repéré à surveiller près des bains chaque fois qu'un membre de notre équipe s'y lavait ! Ce worgen était vraiment prêt à tout pour apercevoir la moindre nudité de nous autres ! Néanmoins... si nous devions retirer cet aspect échauffé du personnage, ce Greiss me plaisait plutôt bien ! Ce jour-là, nous étions conviés à participer à notre premier programme d'entraînement à l'extérieur, autant dire la première mission où le risque zéro n'était pas en vigueur. La perspective de devoir m'éloigner du bastion, et donc d'Aesen, afin de partir seul avec Fenzel pour unique compagnie ne me réjouissait guère, et ce même si le terrain à parcourir faisait partie des zones les moins sensibles des Maleterres. Nous parcourûmes tous deux un peu de chemin avec Greiss et Alekseï. Pour sûr, à les voir ensemble, les deux worgens sauraient sûrement mieux coopérer que nous...

Puis les gilnéens suivirent leur propre itinéraire, nous laissant seuls, Fenzel et moi, sur le chemin du nôtre. L'objectif aurait pu paraître simple à première vue: passer une nuit dans une zone restreinte des Maleterres. Pourtant, le peu dont nous disposions pourrait s'avérer insuffisant contre la majeure partie des menaces que renfermait la région. Et quels outils pour nous défendre? Notre mince savoir acquis au cours des entraînements avec les croisés, des épées simples ainsi que nos talents respectifs: Fenzel possédait la discrétion, et moi l'intelligence. Il était évident que cela allait nous porter secours si jamais nous croisions la route d'un golem de chair. Discrétion et intelligence, tandis que Greiss avait développé un flair hors-norme et qu'Alekseï savait s'y prendre dans la chasse et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rattacher... Sans compter le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux l'expérience des combats, alors que moi... pas plus que Fenzel ! J'aurais vraiment préféré coopérer avec Alekseï...

Nous parvînmes à la zone dans laquelle nous étions assignés: une petite région proche d'une tour de garde, bien que celle-ci restait trop éloignée pour en espérer une protection. Nous continuâmes alors jusqu'à trouver par chance ce qui ressemblait à un abri naturel: une sorte de renfoncement dans les montagnes. Fenzel sauta de joie. Il y avait un hic tout de même à cette situation: si jamais nous nous faisions attaquer, le terrain ne nous permettrait aucune possibilité de fuite. En dépit de mes recommandations, le kal'dorei entra à l'intérieur et commença à s'y installer. Cet elfe n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête ! Très bien, si monseigneur désirait prendre place ici, je n'aurais d'autre choix que me taire et le suivre ! Je déposai l'équipement de survie au sol avant d'entreprendre de fixer la toile de tente. Mon équipier accourût vers moi afin de m'aider, m'honorant par ailleurs d'un gracieux sourire suivi d'un regard plutôt louche. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Je savais qu'il ne désirait faire qu'une chose avec moi, et si jamais il tentait quoi que ce fût je saurais me défendre. Du moins, c'était à espérer...

Une fois la tente achevée nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur, refermant aussitôt l'entrée afin d'être le plus en sécurité possible, même si la notion de sécurité prenait une teinte toute relative une fois isolés ainsi dans les Maleterres. Ah, comme si cela ne suffisait pas il fallait que l'espace fût des plus réduits, m'obligeant à m'allonger à quelques centimètres seulement de Fenzel que je suspectais de prétendre n'avoir plus de place afin de se rapprocher de moi. Nous étions tous deux à terre, l'un tourné vers l'autre afin de le dissuader du moindre geste déplacé à mon égard. Ses yeux dorés m'observaient d'une manière étrange... Après quelques instants à nous regarder yeux dans les yeux Fenzel releva légèrement son torse et se pencha vers moi afin de me murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Non ! N'avait-il pas remarqué que j'étais lié à Aesen? Le kal'dorei se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il n'est pas là en ce moment. »

Ne possédait-il aucun sens de la fidélité?! Il ne pouvait pas simplement me dire cela et penser un seul instant qu'il obtiendrait tout de moi ! Hey ! Mais il venait de s'approcher !

« Je sais que tu fréquentais Maïko avant. Peut-être ne le reconnaitras-tu pas, mais à nous deux on peut en dire pas mal sur nos quatre compagnons. Tu ne voudrais pas connaître ce qui fait plaisir à Greiss ou à Alekseï? En échange d'informations sur Maïko et Aesen bien sûr ! »

Dévoiler leur intimité? Hors de question ! Et puis, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ces choses-là?

« Peut-être parce que j'éprouve un certain intérêt pour ces deux mâles ! »

De toute façon, jamais il ne pourrait avoir l'un d'entre eux.

« Cela emboucherait-il un coin à monsieur Natyos qui peut les avoir tous les deux? Peut-être même pourrait-il les avoir ensemble ! »

Quelle vulgarité ! Mieux valait dormir maintenant ! Je tournai le dos à Fenzel et trouvai une posture convenable pour me reposer. J'eus droit à un court moment de répit avant de sentir une pression dans le bas du dos: à l'évidence, l'elfe ne semblait pas enclin à me laisser en paix...

_Greiss_

Enfin seul avec Alekseï ! Il passait tellement de temps avec son Maïko chéri que j'avais bien cru qu'il en aurait fini par oublier son ami d'enfance ! En tout cas, j'étais ravi pour lui: je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de surmonter la perte d'Andara, du moins pas d'une manière aussi prodigieuse ! Nous installâmes la tente dans un endroit où les espèces d'énormes vers n'auraient pas l'idée de venir ramper. J'eus toutefois à rassurer mon cher compagnon: ces bêtes-là ne dévoraient que les cadavres, aucune crainte ni jamais l'un d'elles s'approchaient un peu trop près de nous donc, hormis la frayeur que pouvait procurer la vision d'une créature aussi laide et dégoutante évidemment ! Nous étions donc destinés à dormir côte à côte, comme à Sombrivage, le confort en moins et les odeurs de mort en plus. De quoi allions-nous pouvoir parler? Ah ! Pourquoi pas de Maïko? Le museau d'Alekseï se renfrogna soudainement. L'aimait-il vraiment cet elfe? Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de recevoir du worgen sa confirmation. Ses sentiments étaient-ils plus forts que ceux qu'ils avaient ressenti pour Andara? Le visage gêné, il admit que ses attirances envers le jeune elfe demeuraient bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'Andara était encore de ce monde. Wahou ! Et même si Maïko regardait encore Natyos comme un prédateur à sa proie?

« Cela n'altère en rien mes sentiments, se confia Alekseï en un souffle. Je fais de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux, mais je ne pense pas parvenir un jour à lui faire oublier Natyos. Encore moins si celui-ci dort sous le même toit ! Je sais qu'il est sincère avec moi; je vois son cœur lorsque nous sommes tous les deux loin de tous les regards, mais aussitôt mon acte d'amour achevé son esprit se perd, et il songe au sin'dorei. Ces deux-là sont faits pour être ensemble, et je suis prêt à parier qu'Aesen ressent la même chose que moi. »

Le comportement du worgen me surprenait. Ce n'était pas correct: il était Alekseï ! Alekseï ! Personne n'avait le droit de le considérer comme un second choix ! Moi en tout cas, jamais je ne pourrais penser à quelqu'un d'autre lorsque j'étais auprès de lui ! Le worgen eut un sursaut d'émotion qu'il réprima aussitôt.

« Ainsi tu n'as pas changé... »

Changé? J'ai toujours différencié attraits et sentiments: je pourrais bien avoir Natyos, Aesen, Maïko et Fenzel qui partageraient mon lit dans le même temps que je ne saurais pas oublier celui pour qui mon cœur battait. Je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu s'il avait péri avec Andara... Ah... quelle sensation étrange d'évoquer ce que je ressentais...

« Écoute, chuchota Alekseï en se rapprochant de moi, assez pour anéantir le peu d'espace qui avait existé entre nous,. J'accompagne Maïko, et même si cela peut paraître égoïste je resterai avec Maïko. Toutefois... Tu m'as sauvé la vie au moins trois fois, et malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre tu es toujours resté à mes côtés. Alors, pour mon vieil ami que j'ai vu grandir avec moi, je peux bien accorder une faveur. »

Accorder une... faveur? Une simple faveur avait-il dit? Pourtant venant d'Alekseï celle-ci résonnait un accès au monde des rêves !

« Apprends-moi tout ce que tu sais sur l'amour. »

Ces mots m'avaient échappé sans que j'en eusse été l'auteur, et ce en dépit du fait que c'était-là ce que je désirais le plus. Je l'avais vu par deux fois exciter des elfes masculins, leur faire ressentir quelque chose d'inoubliable et sans aucune blessure: c'était cela que je voulais apprendre ! Mon ami comprit sans le moindre doute le sens de mes paroles. Il n'en fut pas troublé d'ailleurs: il paraissait même s'y attendre ! Et d'un seul geste, Alekseï commença à abaisser lentement son pantalon...

Je vis s'étendre sous mon regard excité son beau pelage noir qui lui recouvrait les cuisses. Puis le bel étalon retira son haut et me fit redécouvrir ce torse que je pourrais enfin caresser et chérir. Une fois entièrement nu, le worgen s'inquiéta de retrouver son ami encore couvert de vêtements. Ah ! Je ne pouvais pas le contempler tout en me déshabillant ! En vérité, la proposition d'Alekseï avait instantanément entrainé en moi une vive chaleur dans les endroits sensibles et... sûrement cela était idiot, mais je ressentais presque une gêne à l'idée de lui faire montrer mon entrejambe toute déployée. D'habitude il y avait une autre personne avec nous grâce à laquelle je pouvais faire passer mes désirs envers mon compagnon sans que celui-ci n'en fût inquiété. À présent, tout sera pour lui, et tout de lui sera à moi le temps de notre leçon. Je le laissai se plaquer contre moi. Sa langue me caressa le cou avant de descendre sur ma poitrine. Je refrénais tant bien que mal mes envies de le prendre, de me décharger de toute cette tension, et le laissais lécher mon corps avec une avidité particulière. Il ne fallut pas attendre davantage avant de le sentir dans mes basses régions, lesquelles il semblait particulièrement apprécier malgré qu'il m'informât ne pas être très bon en cela. Bon ou pas, je n'allais pas décliner ce qui venait de lui et une fois encore je demeurais immobile tandis que sa langue glissait le long de mon intimité. Quelques longueurs et Alekseï, sentant mon plaisir croître un peu trop rapidement, se décida à cesser ses activités avant de me proposer de prendre le relais. J'allais enfin connaître les arômes de ce tendre gilnéen !

Mon ami s'étendit devant moi, entreposant son bas-ventre à portée de mon museau. Quelques petites léchouilles suffirent à faire sortir cet organe que j'avais tant admiré. Et il était énorme ! Il grandissait à mesure de mes coups de langue sur sa chair sombre. Je profitai un peu de ce don de la nature puis, lorsque je fus prêt, suivis les conseils de mon compagnon qui me demandait de lui tourner le dos. Je restais rêveur alors qu'Alekseï se positionnait derrière moi: j'aurais dans peu de temps l'occasion de connaître cette sensation intense à laquelle les elfes avaient eu droit ! L'extrémité du worgen se plaqua contre mes hanches avant de se porter entre celles-ci. Je me détendis, laissant mon compagnon s'introduire en moi sans tenter de faire ralentir ni accélérer la manœuvre. Parvenu à la moitié du chemin, Alekseï s'immobilisa.

« Me sens-tu? »

Sa question me semblait étrange. Bien sûr que je le sentais ! Un morceau comme celui-ci dans l'arrière-train, c'était difficilement imperceptible !

« Ton partenaire doit sentir ton avancée, poursuit-il. Cela passe par la vitesse autant que par l'ampleur parcourue à l'intérieur: en augmentant les deux de façon proportionnelle, tu mettras autant de temps du début à la fin: seuls changeront ampleur et vitesse. Mais ça doit rester tranquille: tu possèdes un bon organe en forme de worgen, profites-en ! »

J'étais loin de me douter que les parties de jambes en l'air renfermaient un secret mathématique !

« Et maintenant, la pratique ! »

Ah ! Alekseï avait débuté son déhanché ! Il ne fallait pas prendre mal mes remarques tendre loup ! Ses mains passèrent sur mon torse, me ramenant entièrement contre le sien tandis que je sentais son membre viril s'abattre avec fougue en moi. En temps normal, je n'étais pas très friand de ce positionnement, préférant davantage me placer en arrière, cependant je devais admettre grandement apprécier les charges du gilnéen. Ces dernières se firent comme il me l'avait dit: d'abord fines et lentes, puis plus larges et rapides malgré le fait que je ne sentais pas de douleur due à la vitesse ou à la profondeur. Il était vrai qu'en y repensant, à côté de lui je faisais l'amour comme un animal.

« Alors? » me demanda mon excellent partenaire tout en poursuivant ses lents mouvements de bassin.

Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autres que de sincères compliments? J'aimais sa manière de se remuer en moi, et tout en l'adorant j'apprenais à me mouvoir pareillement. Alors que je m'abandonnais à lui, laissant son doux appendice vagabonder dans mon corps, Alekseï me demanda si j'avais des requêtes ou interrogations à lui formuler. Naturellement, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de lui proposer de me donner une opportunité de mettre en pratique ses enseignements. Mon compagnon se mit à ricaner.

« Maintenant? » murmura celui-ci.

Pas encore, tendre Alekseï. Je souhaitais d'abord que ton organe me laissât une empreinte blanche avant de me quitter !

Le worgen accepta une fois encore, et je pus me laisser heurter par ses assauts toujours plus impétueux en ayant à l'esprit que bientôt ce sera moi qui m'agiterais en lui ! La chaleur de son souffle caressait mon épaule à mesure qu'Alekseï s'échauffait tandis que ses mains me tâtaient la poitrine avec fougue: j'imaginais qu'il s'agissait d'une position que le jeune loup avait du expérimenter avec Andara et qui, il fallait l'admettre, marchait à merveille avec un homme aussi !

« Ca y est » bégaya mon compagnon en proie à une intense excitation.

L'instant suivant je sentis son corps se raidir; sa respiration se rompit totalement, puis vint l'éruption que j'attendais tant. La main posée sur le fessier du worgen en signe d'autorisation à aller jusqu'au bout, je restais immobile pendant que l'organe se déchargeait entre mes parois en de chaudes et abondantes sécrétions. À peine avait-il achevé de verser ses dernières larmes que j'ordonnai à mon ami de se mettre en position: ce brave gaillard n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper ! Son membre se retira soudain: je crus n'avoir jamais ressenti un tel vide auparavant... enfin, il me restait toujours son précieux nectar qui comblait un peu cette perte bien entendu ! Je n'eus pas le luxe de revoir sa jolie entrejambe toutefois, puisque lorsque je m'étais retourné le beau worgen était déjà prêt à me recevoir: allongé, relevant une jambe afin de dégager au mieux le terrain, Alekseï me regardait de côté. Ses yeux rouges brillaient en une magnifique invitation. Mon ami... J'ai attendu de toi ce regard presque toute ma vie !

Je plaquai mon corps au sien et fis lentement caresser ma virilité entre ses hanches. Ah ! Je ne pouvais pas entrer sans voir à quoi cela ressemblait: puisque je n'aurais droit qu'à un unique passage, autant en profiter au maximum ! Je m'allongeai donc dans le sens contraire à Alekseï avant de lui prodiguer une fessée amicale: peut-être que cet acte n'avait rien fait à l'intéressé, dans tous les cas ce simple geste avait fait grimper ma tension à une allure démente !

« Ne profite pas trop de mes faveurs ! me conseilla-t-il sur un ton plaisantin avant d'ajouter qu'il s'agira de la première fois pour lui. »

Comment?! Je serai le premier à m'introduire dans le ténébreux? Voilà qui avait augmenté mon excitation d'un cran supplémentaire ! Pourtant ses zones sensibles étaient plutôt alléchantes ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Ma langue se posa timidement sur le beau postérieur du worgen puis, ne constatant aucune réticence de la part de ce dernier, poursuivit en toute tranquillité son chemin. Elle humidifia l'une après l'autre les fesses de l'étalon avant finalement de se glisser entre celles-ci et s'occuper de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Hum, en effet ! Je pouvais confirmer aisément mes précédents dires sur la beauté de sa nudité ! Et dire qu'aucune langue ni tout autre chose n'avait foulé ces terres avant moi ! J'étais comme un explorateur qui venait de découvrir un filon qui allait le rendre richissime ! Tout son corps était recouvert d'un pelage noir, sauf autour de cette partie intime qui était nue et avait conservé la teinte de sa peau d'humain. Et hop ! Une seconde fessée pour Alekseï qui réitéra aussitôt sa précédente recommandations. Ah, sacré louveteau ! Bien, à présent que la zone était convenablement enduite de salive, il était temps de passer aux choses plus sérieuses !

Je me repositionnai convenablement, sous-entendu comme le gilnéen avait été placé avec moi, puis commençai aussitôt à me glisser en lui. L'entrée fut aisée; il fallait admettre que je m'étais montré très généreux avec le fessier du bellâtre qui ne montra du coup aucun signe de douleur ! Je m'enfonçais davantage, toujours avec lenteur et délicatesse, sous le regard d'Alekseï qui, me semblait-il, gambadait déjà loin d'ici. Ne sachant pas ce que cette absence signifiait et, surtout en fait, souhaitant rencontrer quelques compliments qui pourraient m'enhardir, je lui demandai ce qu'il pensait de cette première expédition.

« Continue comme ça et je serais un worgen heureux. »

Ah ! Il appréciait ! Je parvenais tout juste à mi-chemin de mon intimité et enchaînai aussitôt par un faible recul, comme subi avec joie précédemment. Quelques retraits suivis d'avancées et le visage de mon compagnon affichait un sourire empli de béatitude tandis que moi, à l'inverse, je tentais ardemment de faire taire ces pulsions qui m'incitaient à me montrer plus agressif. Heureusement que vinrent rapidement les percées les plus amples à l'intérieur du worgen. Ce dernier émettait de légers gémissements qui prirent la forme de grognements, comme une sorte de lent ronronnement, chose qui me fit accroître ma vitesse. Toujours plus de vitesse et de portée ! Les rondeurs d'Alekseï se heurtaient contre mon bas-ventre lorsque ce n'était pas mon extrémité qui se retrouvait repoussée jusqu'à son accès. La gueule du worgen s'ouvrit; ses paupières s'étaient refermées: à présent, je savais que je le rendais véritablement heureux !

Mais toutes les choses merveilleuses ne sauraient durer, et après tant de caresses intérieures je fus contraint à me relâcher à mon tour. Mon compagnon n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement depuis que j'avais débuté les pénétrations, et ce fut avec un même apaisement qu'il encaissa mes traits en lui. Ces derniers fusèrent de toute part dans son fondement, le baptisant de toute ma semence. Alekseï patienta que je me fusse retiré avant de se montrer plus que satisfait de mes prouesses, mais toutefois pas suffisamment pour me laisser recommencer une prochaine fois en lui. Dommage, mais après tout il m'avait prévenu auparavant et je ne saurais le contredire ! J'avais hâte désormais de pratiquer cette méthode sur mes futurs partenaires ! Le worgen étouffa un rire puis tenta de remettre son pantalon.

« Non attend ! » m'écriai-je dès lors.

Il s'interrompit, s'interrogeant sur le motif de ma brusquerie. Je voulais revoir une dernière fois cette zone tendre... pouvoir la contempler juste après mon passage ! Alekseï m'informa qu'il s'agissait-là de sa dernière obéissance, me précisant qu'il préférerait que celle-ci fût prompte. De la même façon que tout à l'heure, je me couchai dans le sens inverse au worgen afin d'acquérir la meilleure vue de son postérieur. Ses poils pointaient dans tous les sens ! Je repoussai délicatement l'une des rondeurs , ce qui me conféra la plus magnifique vision que la vie pouvait abriter: il était là, étendu devant mon regard émerveillé, distendu par mes récents saccages et encore entrouvert. C'était un beau précipice dans lequel s'élancer ne pouvait que donner la sensation de s'élever à des hauteurs incommensurables. Je percevais les muqueuses rosâtres d'Alekseï sur lesquelles s'écoulait encore le fluide pâle de mon atteinte céleste. Ah ! J'aurais bien envie de m'y retrancher à nouveau si seulement mon anatomie ne devait pas se reposer pour un temps ! Je déposai un lent baiser à côté de cette porte des plaisirs avant de relâcher le fessier de mon doux worgen, prenant soin tout de même de prodiguer une ultime claque sur cet arrière-train que je ne mirerai plus. Le vêtement voila soudain le corps de mon ami. Plus, jamais plus je ne le reverrai, mais cette dernière vision restera gravée dans mon esprit !

_Natyos_

Fenzel avait posé sa main sur mon postérieur. Ses doigts avaient suivi quelques instants mes courbes avant que j'eusse la réaction de me décaler puis de refaire face à l'elfe: ce dernier me souriait avec une effrayante malice !

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils te trouvent tous si attrayant ! s'exclama-t-il en abaissant son regard sur mon corps. Ce doit être vraiment agréable ! »

Je n'étais pas comme lui: moi au moins je ne pouvais me donner au premier venu ! Fenzel poussa un faible gloussement avant de me rétorquer

« Pourquoi ne pas en profiter alors? Je t'aiderai à assouvir tous tes fantasmes que tu ne peux pratiquer sur Aesen, le bel elfe pudique. Moi, je suis ouvert à tous tes désirs. Fais de moi ton esclave, joli blond ! »

Si seulement il pouvait se taire ! Je n'avais pas envie de trahir la confiance du chevalier, et surtout pas à cause d'un homme que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement. Que... Fenzel venait d'abaisser ses chausses à mi-cuisses, laissant son organe totalement apparent avant de faire mine de s'étirer. Et quoi? Pensait-il que j'allais lui sauter dessus juste car son membre endormi était à portée de main? Ses doigts s'enroulèrent alors autour de ce morceau de kal'dorei duquel j'avais des difficultés à détourner les yeux, puis ils le remuèrent lentement, lui faisant gagner en forme. Son extrémité, d'une couleur vive en comparaison à la chair bleutée de Fenzel, apparut alors et, je ne sus ce qui me prit, mais ma langue se mit involontairement à longer mes lèvres comme prises d'un appétit grandissant. Ce fut ce mouvement qui me perdit et qui donna raison au jeune elfe. Je devais réagir, ne plus feindre le désintérêt pour les parties intimes de mon coéquipier, et le seul moyen d'apaiser la situation était de calmer ses ardeurs au plus vite. Ainsi, et toujours dans un soucis de respect envers Aesen, j'empoignai le membre de Fenzel qui se retira dès lors afin d'aussitôt me mettre à le stimuler.

Le kal'dorei retira son haut avant de se caresser lui-même la poitrine tandis que je poursuivais mes caresses le long de son appendice. Je devais admettre que je restais tout autant amusé qu'irrésistiblement attiré par son extrémité aux couleurs azurées: si mes autres attirances n'avaient pas existé probablement que je me serais rué dessus. Mais fort heureusement celles-ci demeuraient dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais me résoudre à davantage d'échange avec Fenzel, accélérant la cadence afin que celui-ci se déchargeât le plus prématurément possible. Cela aurait pu très bien se résorber, mais il a fallu que l'elfe de la nuit se jetât soudain sur moi. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il commençait à être un peu trop échauffé, mais jamais je n'aurais songé qu'il aurait tenté d'engager cette relation sur le chemin du viol. Il sauta sur moi et voulait me faire retourner, me répétant à plusieurs reprises qu'il désirait entrer en moi tout en me suppliant de me laisser faire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abuser de moi ! J'usai de toute ma force pour repousser l'elfe avant de le plaquer contre le sol. Sa virilité était tendue à quelques dizaines de centimètres de mon visage...

Ce fut alors que j'eus une pensée étrange qui me parut sur le moment idéale et qui saurait sans doute adoucir Fenzel. Et en effet, celui-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt que mes lèvres se furent posées sur son organe. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais en train de lui accorder mes faveurs, pourtant je repris mes caresses autour de ce bout de kal'dorei, de ma langue et de mes lèvres cette fois-ci. Mon compagnon murmura dans son extase un flot ininterrompu de compliments, tant sur mon physique que sur la manière avec laquelle je lui procurais du plaisir. Quelques longueurs eurent suffi avant de sentir sur ma langue un liquide dont je connaissais la consistance: Fenzel était en train de se déverser entre mes lèvres ! Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenu?! J'attendis qu'il eut achevé sa basse besogne avant de lui faire retirer son organe hors de moi afin d'aussitôt recracher sa semence sur le sol.

« Quoi? se questionna Fenzel. T'aimes pas le goût? Pourtant si j'en crois ton talent unique pour jouer autour du membre viril avec tes lèvres, tu ne dois sûrement pas en être à ta première fois: c'est Aesen qui doit être heureux ! Ou bien est-ce Maïko? »

Je me nettoyais la bouche du mieux que je le pouvais. Ce kal'dorei s'était vraiment montré désobligeant avec moi, et moi, je n'avais pas su réprimer mes envies. Ce n'était pas correct. J'avais terriblement honte de m'être conduit de la sorte... Le jeune elfe s'allongea, apparemment victorieux et comblé d'avoir pu me faire plier à sa volonté. Nous entendîmes soudain un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Miracle ! Je ne souhaitais pas passer la nuit en compagnie de Fenzel et ce visiteur allait sans doute m'éviter une autre débâcle ! Je me préparai à me défendre puis sortis aussitôt de la tente malgré les avertissements de l'elfe. Ne savait-il pas apprécier le silence?! Je remarquai une silhouette qui attendait à quelques mètres de là. Cela était-il le nécromancien? Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait, et Fenzel non plus de toute manière. Il ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. Jamais... Je m'avançai alors de cette forme sombre. Un pas après l'autre me faisait gagner en vision. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas, lui? Avait-il peur de moi? J'étais prêt à le voir. Prêt à l'abattre si cela s'avérait nécessaire ! Mes pensées se concentrèrent sur les sortilèges les plus dangereux dont je disposais. Ah, voilà que j'étais sur le point de reconnaître ce visage. Il me semblait le reconnaître ! Mais que faisait-il ici tout seul? ...Maïko?!


End file.
